Sanguine: el libro de amantes
by promethea
Summary: Hermione ama los libros. Lo que aprende de ellos, las historias que cuentan. Hasta que en su ultimo año, llega a su poder un libro diferente. No solo porque es un libro del que es autora y protagonista, si no porque no es la unica.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia

Este es mi primer fanfic, al menos, oficialmente hablando, y pese a que la historia no sea ni original, ni la temática nueva, siempre me gustaron este tipo de tramas.

Esta historia, tal y como la voy a escribir, no es mía. Bueno, sí lo es, pero no la escribo para mí, es el pago de una deuda. Alguien me pidió que lo hiciera, y así lo hago. Ahora ya estamos a mano.

En un principio, no se cuantos capitulos serán...o si llegaré muy lejos con la trama. Siempre he creido que las historias tienen su propia y secreta vida, y que las manos de quien la plasma solo son el medio por el que llegan a existir...pero en un principio, no creo que lleve esto muy lejos.

De todas formas, ¿quién sabe? Quizás si lo haga. Depende de como vaya la cosa, de como salga la historia, y de si a alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para pedirme que continue escribiendo. Porque soy asi, y lo veo justo: no empiezo esto porque quiera hacerlo, si no porque me lo pidieron. Asi que cerraré el circulo: seguiré adelante y lo terminare si alguien quiere que lo haga.

De todas formas, solo avisar que en este fic, la historia es un poco diferente. He hecho algunos cambios a mi antojo a la historia original...y pese a que tratare de ser lo mas fiel a las novelas posible, esta es mi version de como me hubiera gustado a mi, no como son realmente en los libros.

Asi que, hechas ya las presentaciones, os dejo con la historia. No seais demasiado duros

Capítulo 1- Una vez más...

Hermione se dejo caer entre risas en el asiento de su cabina en el expreso a Howgarts. Aunque ya no eran risas como las de antaño, y eso la carcomía por al colegio de magia y hechiceria era una de las decisiones más duras que habia tomado en su vida. A fin de cuentas...aquel lugar habia sido el escenario de sus más preciados y bellos recuerdos asi como de sus más profundas y aterradoras pesadillas. Y lo que sucedió en sexto curso no ayudaba.

Ron hablaba a su lado, y ella cabeceaba haciendo como si escuchara. Sabía que el no notaría la diferencia. El pelirrojo tenía esa extraña manía de parlotear cuando se ponia nervioso, y ella le dejaba hacer. Le parecia bien, era como un pacto no hablado entre ellos, siempre y cuando no sacara el tema del beso.

Porque Ron la habia besado. La noche que murió Dumbledore. Cuando ella lloraba desconsolada en la sala común de su Casa, cuando ya todos se habian retirado con una amarga tristeza atenazando las gargantas de todos los leones.

Flashback:

_Llor__ó__ hasta que se qued__ó__ sin l__á__grimas en los ojos, pero por dentro segu__í__a llorando. Sent__í__a un vacio inexplicable en su pecho, y las horas siguieron pasando mientras un fuego que no le daba calor crepitaba apaciblemente en la gran chimenea, ajeno al l__ú__gubre frio que la muerte del director habia dejado._

_ Hermion__e__ no se di__ó__ cuenta de que Ron habia baj__ad__o por la escalera, ni de que se habia sentado a su lado en el sill__ó__n. Solo not__ó__ unos brazos amigos que le abrazaban y le acariciaban el pelo, y que la acu__n__a__b__an en un pecho masculino. Entonces ella volvi__ó__ a romper a llorar. Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas...la castaña nunca lo supo, y no es que le importara, el tiempo habia dejado de pasar. _

_ Hasta que en alg__ú__n momento, alz__ó__ la vista y vio al pelirojo, compartiendo su dolor. Y no sab__í__a como, ni porque, y ni siquiera se lo pregunto m__á__s adelante en el tiempo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sentada en su regazo, bes__á__ndole. _

_ Se abrazaban mientras ambos lloraban, y se consolaban en silencio de aquella forma tan __í__ntima. Sus labios apenas se rozaban, y no habia pasi__ó__n. Pero si una infinita ternura. Y mientras las llamas de la chimenea poco a poco se fueron apagando, aquellas caricias se hicieron mas __í__ntimas. Poco a poco, aquel beso se hizo mas profundo, y m__á__s sincero, mientras toda la angustia iba, poco a poco, dejando de burbujear._

_ En alg__ú__n momento, dejaron de besarse, pero siguieron abrazados, hasta que, ninguno de los dos sabia cuando, se quedaron dormidos. Ella sentada sobre el regazo de __é__l, abrazados en el sofa de la __S__ala Com__ú__n._

_ Aquella tr__á__gica noche acab__ó__ pasando, y cuando el amanecer los despert__ó__, no se sentian violentos. Fueron los primeros en despertar, y sencillamente, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, y ambos se ruborizaron. Pero no hablaron de ello._

_ Y cuando llego la hora de partir, y de volver a casa para aquel verano que nadie planeaba soleado y alegre__,__ dado como se habian desarrollado los acontecimientos, ambos seguian sin hablar de ello._

_ En el tren de regreso a casa, sencillamente se cogieron de la mano, y en la despedida en el anden, solo compartieron una larga y tierna mirada._

_ Poco o nada hablaron ese verano, y en cierto modo Hermione se alegraba de que as__í__ fuera. Aunque ni ella habria sabido decir por que...y eso, que por regla general, Hermione te__ni__a respuesta para todo..._

_ S__ó__lo se habian visto en una ocasi__ó__n, en el juicio de los Malfoy, o por lo menos, en la parte del juicio que fue publico. Y aun as__í__, apenas se dirigieron la palabra._

Fin del Flashback

Ron se había quedado dormido, y la castaña lo miraba divertida. Harry no habia dicho nada en todo el viaje, seguia sentado junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje pasar. Su expresión lo decia todo, mas allá de las palabras.

-Harry...no tenias porque venir a terminar el ultimo año si no querias hacerlo...-susurró Hermione con calma

-No es eso Herms...es que...se que Dumbledore no hubiera querido que abandonara...el no hubiera querido que...-la voz se le rompió al moreno al pronunciar el nombre del que habia sido su mentor.

La castaña cogió a su amigo de la mano y se la palmeó para calmarle. Ya lo había visto llorar en más ocasiones y no quería que eso volviera a pasar.

El tren siguió su camino, y las horas en el vagon pasaron lentas. Apenas hablaron y Hermione acabo por sacar un libro y leer. Ya llevaba todas las asignaturas del séptimo curso adelantadas por lo menos un mes. Eso le hacia sentir cierta seguidad.

Pero algo había cambiado, y ella lo sabía. Aunque no sabía que. Harry no era el mismo, habia madurado a las duras. Lo sentía al mirarlo. Ya no era el niño que conoció hacia apenas 6 años. Ron...bueno, Ron seguía siendo Ron, pero se sentía decepcionada y dolida con él. Hasta hace relativamente poco había estado enamorada de él, y habría dado lo que fuera por compartir lo que compartió con él aquella fatídica noche. Pero en su interior, Hermione no se sentia ni saciada ni feliz. No es que quiera más...es que sencillamente no era lo que quería. Y ahora lo sabía.

Ron era Ron...era su amigo. Aquel beso había sido una confidencia, y consuelo mutuo. Y pese a que atesoraría aquel bello momento hasta el día de su muerte, le dolía reconocer que hasta ella (una persona que hasta la fecha solo era capaz de sentir pasión por libros, y que se emocionaba mas con el papel que con las personas) se habia dado cuenta de que no sintió lo que debia sentir.

Lo había leído en libros, lo había escuchado en las confidencias de sus amigas...mariposas en el estómago, sensación de volar, esa calidez en el vientre...incluso esa descripción de Lavander sobre los besos de Ron, que "le provocaban corrientes en la espalda, chispas en los ojos".

Hermione suspiro. No, nada de eso. Sólo una caricia compartida compartiendo su dolor. Sólo una reconfortante bálsamo sobre una herida muy dolorosa. Sólo...sólo...amistad. Expresada quizás de manera inapropiada. Un beso que a su parecer, llegaba tarde y a destiempo, aunque ello no eclipsó lo bello del momento.

La castaña sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, algo que le había sucedido a menudo en el verano. Reconocer en su propia mente lo que su corazón le había estado gritando durante meses, mientras se aferraba a la esperanza de poder ignorarle, le dolía: No había sido un beso romántico. El amor que sentía por Ron había sido infantil...amor de niños. Amor puro y sincero de colegiales.

Pero Harry no era el único que había madurado, y la castaña ojimiel lo sabía. Ella también había cambiado. Lentamente al principio, pero de un modo tan profundo que le daba miedo atreverse a mirarse a sí misma en el espejo.

Seguía queriendo a Ron, pero no como lo quería antaño. No tenía muy claro cuando, ni como había pasado, pero sabía que no le amaba.

Suspiró pesadamente al ver como el objeto de sus divagaciones se removía en sueños. Y sonrió divertida al ver como una babilla se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios.

No hablaría con el del tema, decidió con convicción. No lo haría. Y mientras el tren llegaba a su destino y poco a poco, todo los estudiantes bajaban y se subían a los carruajes, sonrió satisfecha.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no sería un año fácil, pero algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Y mientras tomaba su asiento de nuevo para dirigirse al castillo, Hermione tomo la firme determinación de mirarse en el espejo, y descubrir que es lo que había cambiado.

En ese instante, mientras bajaba de nuevo del carruaje y se dirigía al Gran Comedor, mientras veía a los aterrados novatos de primer año, y a los viejos conocidos saludandose alegremente, mientras veía a los sombríos profesores gritando a todo el mundo e impartir un poco de orden al ya conocido caos que generaba aquello, Hermione tomo varias decisiones:

_1.- Voy a descubrir a la nueva yo, y que es lo que realmente quiero_. Ese pensamiento se le grabó a fuego en la mente mientras tomaban asiento en su mesa del comedor.

Los discursos fueron sucediendo, y por primera vez en años, Hermione no les prestó atención. Tenía cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención, como a sus propios pensamientos.

_2.- Dejar__é__ el pasado atr__á__s y no dejar__é__ que me carcoma, si la cosas han sucedido as__í__, ser__á__ por algo, y dejar__é__ de torturarme con preguntas que no me llevan a ning__ú__n lugar. _Su cabeza se había convertido en su propia versión de las tablas de la ley, escribiendo en su cráneo las nuevas reglas con las que pensaba convivir en su ultimo año de colegio. Una nueva Hermione se alzaba desde su subconsciente, y ella pensaba dejarle sitio.

Minerva _McGonagall_ había sido elegida nueva directora del colegio, y a Hermione le pareció bien.Los alumnos nuevos fueron siendo llamados y el sombrero les adjudicó sus nuevas casas.

_3.- No tendr__é__ miedo de probar cosas nuevas, y averiguar que es lo que quiero, que es lo que me gusta, y que es lo que necesito. Este año no me esconder__é__ detra__s__ de los libros ni me quejar__é__ de que los dem__á__s viven sus vidas y yo me quedo atr__á__s. Basta de e__x__cusas. _La implacable voz de su subconsciente talló una nueva regla en su mente, y Hermione sonrió, satisfecha y aterrada por haber reconocido ese pensamiento como suyo. Pero no dejaría que eso la intimidara.

Comió como una autómata mientras seguía perdida en sus divagaciones, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Hermione Granger!- y todo el comedor se llenó con un estruendoso aplauso y vítores.

Hermione se quedó descolocada . ¿que había pasado? Con la cuchara a mitad de camino hacia su boca y la boca abierta para recibirla, miró aturdida

y confusa a su alrededor.

Harry le soltó un codazo en las costillas

-Herms! Te han nombrado Premio Anual, ¡vamos! ¿que te pasa?

La castaña se levantó confundida y saludo. ¿no era eso lo que habia querido durante mucho tiempo? ¿como era posible que se le hubiera olvidado que este año tenía esa posibilidad? Sonrió a todo el mundo. Eso significaba que éste año tendría su propia Torre, que no compartiría dormitorio con los Griffindors, que viviría con otros Premios Anuales. La idea le pareció divertida. Sí, algo nuevo, un comienzo perfecto.

-Y el segundo Premio Anual, que compartirá Torre del Homenaje con la señorita Granger, es...-Continuó McGonagall- Por sus méritos al compartir las notas más altas junto con la señorita Granger, y sus inmejorables méritos en el ámbito académico...El señor Draco Malfoy!

Un aterrador y repentino silencio invadió el Gran Comedor. Una figura alta y apuesta se alzó desde la mesa de los serpientes y saludó a todo el mundo con la cabeza mientras una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujaba en su fina boca.

Hermione sintió entonces lo que queria decir literalmente "tener un nudo en el estómago". Otro detalle que no había tenido en cuenta. Otra cosilla insignificante de la que se había olvidado. Quizas despues de todo, el nuevo comienzo que habia planeado no iba a ser tan perfecto...

Las siguientes horas, mientras el caos que la noticia habia generado se hizo presente, Hermione terminó por desconectar y sencillamente asentir a todo lo que le decían.

Sólo la voz de Harry permanecía:

-Herms, si te toca, te hace algo, o sencillamente te dirige la palabra, dímelo, lo mataré.- La brutal sinceridad que leyó en sus ojos verdes, y la determinación con la que las palabras habían salido de su boca, dejo a Hermione helada.

-Tranquilo Harry, no le habrían dejado venir si siguiera siendo una amenaza...es asi de simple, además, no sabemos lo que pasó en el juicio...

-Lo sé Herms, pero eso no cambia nada, Malfoy es Malfoy, y puede que tengas que vivir con el un año, pero no estarás sola.- Después de eso, no hizo falta decir mucho más, Hermione había comprendido, y sencillamente asintió con una sonrisa.- Una oportunidad Herms,-continuó Harry- sólo una, sólo le daré una a ese hurón oxigenado...

Ron fue otro cantar. Despotricó largo y tendido, hizo una escena, y convirtió aquello en un drama personal en el que él era un héroe trágico amargado por un destino incierto. "ni que fuera el que tiene que convivir con Malfoy a diario durante un año..." los pensamientos de Hermione la traicionaron y la hicieron reir.

Tardaron horas en calmar a Ron. Y aun así, no hubo forma de persuadir ni a Ron ni a Harry de que desistieran en su empeño de acompañarla a su nueva habitación; "ayudarte a acomodarte" habían dicho, pero ella les había hecho jurar que no armarían una escena, y a regañadientes, ambos accedieron.

La cosa fue más o menos como la castaña imaginó... miradas incomodas, Malfoy sentado con elegante relajamiento en el sofá del salón privado que compartiría con Hermione, y un largo silencio con el que demostró orgullo e indiferencia, como si fueran sirvientes que paseaban por el lugar sin dejar que le perturbara.

Mientras Hermione pensaba que la situación no podia ser más incomoda, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Malfoy se habia levantado y caminaba con gracia felina hacia ellos. El pelo ya no lo llevaba engominado, si no que le caia a greñas desordenadas sobre los ojos. Había crecido mucho. Draco se habia cuadrado. Y su figura era más alta y más imponente de lo que recordaba.

Se plantó delante del trío con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra. Sólo cuando se aseguró de que tenía la atención de los tres, alzó los ojos. Y los miró

-Quizás porque es la primera noche, voy a tolerar esto- susurró arrastrando las letras, y Hermione tuvo que coger a Harry y a Ron para que no despedazaran a Malfoy allí mismo- Pero sabed una cosa, Potter y comadreja...por poca gracia que me pueda hacer, estas habitaciones nos pertenecen a mí y a Granger, y si yo tengo la cortesía de no traer a nadie por educación hacia mi...compañera...-la palabra casi salió escupida de sus labios- espero recibir a cambio la misma cortesía

Malfoy miró con desprecio a la castaña, casi como si que hubiera traido a sus amigos fuera un agravio peor que insultarle o abofetearle.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que todos nos vimos...-continuó sin dejar hablar al trío- no voy a deciros que haya cambiado porque yo sigo siendo yo, pero la situación si ha cambiado. Las cosas no son lo que eran, y si las circunstancias han querido que tenga que sufrir un año viviendo con la sangresucia,... y por muy gratificante que sea ponerla en su lugar...tener que soportarla todos los días me obliga a reconocer que las cosas serán más fáciles de otro modo.

Sin mediar más explicaciones, Malfoy le tendió una mano a regañadientes a Hermione.

-Granger, yo no tiro piedras a tu tejado, y tu no tiras piedras al mío. No te prometo ser amable contigo, ni poner las cosas fáciles, ni que 6 años de odio desaparezcan, porque no nos engañemos, te odiaré hasta que me muera...pero ya que estamos aquí, que esto no sea más infierno del debidamente necesario.

Para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, incluso para sorpresa de Malfoy y de la mismísima Hermione, la castaña estalló en una alegre carcajada mientras con un rápido movimiento estrechó con fuerza la mano de Malfoy.

-Me parece justo, Malfoy, y por primera vez en mi vida, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

La ojimiel no dejó que Ron y Harry intervinieran. Esto era algo entre Malfoy y ella, y asi debía seguir siendo, y con buenas palabras al principio, sutiles indirectas, y al final estirándoles de las orejas, los sacó de su torre.

Los dos amigos no querían irse, les aterraba la idea de dejar a Hermione con su peor enemigo del colegio, pero ella no les dió más opción.

Y así fue como llegó la primera noche de Hermione como Premio Anual...una recompensa en teoría...encerrada en una preciosa torre junto al rey de los cretinos...

Suspiró para sus adentros, podría haber sido peor. Y estirándose perezosa, decidió descubrir sus nuevas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Malfoy, me retiro ya

No recibió por respuesta más que un gruñido, aún así, la ojimiel sonrió satisfecha mientras subía a su dormitorio. Había acordado no meterse con Malfoy, habian acordado "no tirarse piedras" pero un escalofrío le recorrió placenteramente la espalda cuando descubrió otras formas de tocarle las narices al rubio platino: la cortés condescendencia.

Hermione tardó un par de horas en colocar sus posesiones en el sitio. Se sintió como una princesa al descubrir sus nuevos aposentos: una enorme habitación, más grande que los dormitorios comunales de su antigua Torre, pero para ella sola. Una enorme cama de matrimonio, grandes y macizos armarios, un enorme pupitre...todo sobrio, todo elegante, todo el sueño de una estudiosa que requería silencio y tranquilidad para sus menesteres...

Se dejó caer de espalas en la cama riendo feliz. Hasta que la sonrisa torcida de Malfoy se colo en su disfrute del momento. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto...habría sido demasiado pedir.

Se levantó y se fue al escritorio para colocar sus cosas en lo que por un año sería su sitio. Hasta que descubrió un cajón que no podía abrir.

-Alohomora- probo sin suerte.

Realmente le molestaba no poder abrir aquel dichoso cajón, y probo a forzar el tirador un poco mas, quizas estuiera solo atascado. Al quinto intento infructuoso, una astilla se le clavó en el pulgar y la hizo sangrar.

-Maldición- gritó furiosa, lamiéndose la herida, y en su creciente frustación pateó el escritorio

Click. Fue el unico sonido que llenó la habitación. El cajón estaba abierto. La estupefacta Hermione siguió lamiéndose el pulgar mientras con la otra mano abría el cajón.

Es curioso el destino...y su sentido de la ironía. Lo que Hermione no sabía es que ese simple sonido, ese "click" cambiaría su vida.

En el cajón reposaba un libro. Un libro de unos 30 centímetros de alto por unos 20 de ancho, y de unos 7 de grosor. Las tapas eran hermosas, de un profundo azul electrico con incrustraciones labradas en plata.

Con cierta reverencia, la muchacha tomó el libro y lo puso en el escritorio, encendiendo con la varita algunas velas para contemplarlo. Las letras metálicas de la portada destellaron alegremente revelando un inquietante titulo

"SANGUINE"

Con curiosidad, Hermione abrió y ojeó el libro. La mayor parte de las páginas estaban en blanco. Exceptuando las primeras.

Lo único que estaba escrito era una introducción y un extraño índice, lleno de entradas que desafiaban la lógica de las paginas no escritas.

Con curiosidad, se acomodó en su asiento y volteó las hojas hasta ir a la introducción. Y esto es lo que leyó:

"_**Lo que tienes entre las manos, es un Libro de Sangre. Tambien conocido como Sanguine, Libro Esp**__**í**__**a, Cuaderno de Amantes, o Carta Secreta. Quien sea yo, el que escribe estas palabras, no importa. Pero tienes que saber algo: quiz**__**á**__**s este sea el unico de los pocos libros de este tipo que existan, y debes saber, que existen por parejas.**_

_** La magia que creo estos tomos ya no existe, y el secreto de su creaci**__**ó**__**n, ha caido en el olvido, asi que, est**__**á**__**s ahora en posesi**__**ó**__**n de un tesoro de valor incalculable.**_

_** La elecci**__**ó**__**n de usar o no este Sanguine es tuya. Pero ten presente las siguientes reglas:**_

_**1.-La sangre activa el libro. Una vez que una unica gota de sangre toca las paginas, el libro sera tuyo, unicamente tuyo. Nadie podr**__**á**__** leerlo, ni escribir en el, si no **__**e**__**res tu.**_

_**2.-Los libros de sangre estan conectados no solo a su usuario, si no a un segundo tomo, van por parejas. Lo escrito en un libro aparecer**__**á**__** en el otro.**_

_**3.-S**__**ó**__**lo la sangre se refleja en el libro. Si quieres comunicarte, unicamente mezcla sangre con tinta para poder escribir.**_

_**4-Un libro de sangre, pese a tener p**__**á**__**ginas limitadas, tiene capacidad ilimitada. Cuando comiences a escribir, escribe en la cabecera "capitulo 1" y cuando acabes, "guardar cap**__**í**__**tulo"**_

_**Todo lo escrito desaparecera, y una nueva entrada aparecera en el indice. Para releer un capitulo ya escrito, solo toca con la varita la entrada a reproducir.**_

_**5.-La magia de sangre del libro imposibilita la opci**__**ó**__**n de leer entradas que no haya escrito el actual propietario. As**__**í**__**, pese a que el usuario podr**__**á**__** leer y escribir asi como releer sus propias entradas, le ser**__**á**__** imposible acceder a los cap**__**í**__**tulos y entradas que no escribiera **__**é**__**l, pues est**__**á**__**n atadas a la sangre de los usuarios anteriores.**_

_**6.-Un libro de sangre nunca podr**__**á**__** ser usado por nadie (use sangre o no) mientras est**__**é**__** atado a un usuario.**_

_**7.- **__**P**__**ara liberar el lazo entre un usuario y el Sanguine, s**__**ó**__**lo tendr**__**á**__** que escribir las palabras "Guardar Capitulo Final" al final del **__**ú**__**ltimo p**__**á**__**rrafo escrito, asi como cerrarlo. Si en el plazo de 7 d**__**í**__**as no hace ninguna nueva anotaci**__**ó**__**n, el v**__**í**__**nculo estar**__**á**__** roto.**_

_**8.- Si un usuario, pese no haber cumplido con lo narrado en el punto anterior, esta mas de 3 años sin usar el sanguine, el vinculo quedara roto de todas formas, y el Sanguine guardara automaticamente el **__**ú**__**ltimo cap**__**í**__**tulo o entrada escrita como "Final"**_

__Hermione estaba perpleja. El recuerdo del maldito diario de Tom Riddle le vino a la memoria y dispuesta a no caer dos veces en lo mismo, tomo el libro con animo de cerrarlo e ir a avisar a algun profesor. Pero sin darse cuenta, el dedo que se habia lastimado entro en contacto con el Sanguine.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Las páginas manchadas de sangre brillaron, y todo en la mente de Hermione se volvió blanco. Mil emociones cruzaron su pecho. Fugaces destellos de recuerdos que no eran suyos atravesaron su mente. Era hermoso y aterrador. Millones de voces de cientos de usuarios estallaron en su memoria. Amor, odio, desprecio, confesiones, secretos, intimidades...nada era lo bastante nitido como para comprenderlo, pero la magia del libro la había reconocido como usuaria, y el vínculo de sangre habia quedado sellado.

Por algún motivo que Hermione no supo reconocer, miró el libro con temor y reverencia. Alargó la mano y dejó que un par de gotas de sangre chorrearan en su tintero, donde se mezclaron con el negro liquido que alli reposaba.

Como si fuera una sonámbula en trance, y movida por una curiosidad sin precedentes, olvidando la ira y la desconfianza que el libro le habia causado, y sin acordarse siquiera de que iba a ir a buscar un profesor para deshacerse del artefacto, Hermione tomó su pluma.

Antes si quiera de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya lo había hecho, y el destino sonrió satisfecho ante lo simple que puede ser poner en marcha lo imposible.

Sin saberlo, Hermione había cambiado su vida con palabras. Y cuando se percató de lo que hacía, ya estaba plasmado en la inmaculada primera página, donde ahora y para siempre, la castaña habia escrito con su propia sangre tres simples palabras:

_CAPITULO UNO:_

_¿Hola?_

Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Y porqué no?

Draco se apoltronó en su asiento junto al fuego de la sala privada que no era tan privada. La compartía con Granger.

No es que eso le importara demasiado. Después de lo que había pasado este verano, la verdad era que le traía sin cuidado. Era el menor de sus problemas, ni no pasaba de ser una molestia menor.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y siempre le gusto la noche para hacerlo. El silencio de esa habitación era acogedor, y no tenía ganas de irse a la cama. Cuando se tumbaba para dormir y cerraba los ojos, oía los gritos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la a estar en el colegio. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. Se la mereciera o no. Y no iba a ser él quien lo juzgara, y mucho menos, el que se juzgara a si mismo digno o no de ella. Se la había dado y eso le bastaba. Pensaba aprovecharlo.

Cerró los ojos y su memoria volvió a traicionarle. Aquella odiosa noche del a pasado regreso para torturarle con su nítido recuerdo.

_Flash back_

_No pudo hacerlo. Ya sabría que no podría hacerlo, pero se había mentido a si mismo demasiadas veces, escudándose en su ego y sosteniéndose por el orgullo de generaciones de Malfoy que le habían precedido. Pero a la hora de la verdad, su "yo" más intimo se rebeló contra todo y contra todos, dejándolo desnudo y desprotegido contra aquella afable sonrisa de su profesor, mientras él le apuntaba con su varita para matarlo._

_¿__Le apuntaba __con la varita? No, ya no lo hacia...su traicionera mano se iba bajando, y más traicioneras lágrimas se le escapaban abrasándole las mejillas. Sabían a vergüenza cuando le tocaron los labios. Sabían a rabia contenida, a miedo y desesperación. "joder" se dijo a sí mismo "__¿__qué demonios estoy haciendo?"_

_Por un instante, la comprensión de lo que estaba pasando le golpeo con violencia en la cara. La gente cree que la verdad es brillante y luminosa. El supo en ese momento que hay verdades crueles y despiadadas que te desgarran sin miramientos._

_Siempre había sido un chico malo. No pensaba de otro modo. Pero una cosa es ser un chico malo y con la moral laxa, y otra ser un autentico hijodeputa desalmado. Draco Malfoy seria muchas cosas. Sería un egoísta, un egocéntrico, un oportunista de lengua viperina que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir con sus palabras. Sería un cabrón de gatillo fácil que se lo pasaba en grande haciendo travesuras, y quien consideraba las normas establecidas como algo que usar a su capricho. Pero de algo estaba seguro...había una línea, una línea que no iba a cruzar. Una cosa es hacer da a alguien y otra era matarlo. El no era un asesino. Una cosa era partirle la nariz a alguien de un puñetazo y otra mortificarlo con un cruciatus. Una cosa era convencer a alguien para que hiciera lo que tu querías y otra muy distinta hacerle un imperius. Una cosa era fantasear con matar a alguien y otra muy distinta...otra muy distinta era matarlo._

_Otro recuerdo vino a su mente...los mortífagos. El les había abierto la puerta. El les había dejado entrar. Y si él no podía hacerlo, ellos si podrían. Y su terror se vio en sus ojos, y miro a Dumbledore con pánico. Se acababa de dar cuenta. Por mucho que odiara al viejo, no quería que muriera, y no podía salvarlo._

_Varias voces gritaron a su espalda. Era demasiado tarde. Pero Draco ya no oía nada que no fuera su desbocado corazón golpeándole las orejas. No notaba nada más que su estomago intentando escapársele por la boca._

_Y Snape...y el avada que le lanzo al director...y el viejo cayendo por la torre...después de eso, todo se volvió borroso._

_Alguien le estiro de la manga y lo arrastraron. En algún momento, dejaron de correr, se trasladaron, y siguieron corriendo._

_A Draco le parecieron horas. Pero en algún momento de la noche, antes del amanecer, los aurores los cogieron. O al menos lo cogieron a él. A Draco ya no le importaba nada._

_Lo encerraron y lo interrogaron, y el rubio no hacía más que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez: yo no lo mate. Pero su mente lo traicionaba._

_-si lo mataste- le torturaba su conciencia- ibas a matarlo, y si no lo hacías, sabias que los que habías dejado entrar lo harían. No lanzaste el avada, pero tú lo mataste, lo dejaste morir._

_En los días que pasaron, le hicieron más preguntas, Draco no lo recordaba, y tampoco le importaba. Preguntaran lo que preguntaran, el siempre respondía lo mismo. "yo no lo mate"_

_Hasta que un día, Alastor Moody lo saco de su shock de una bofetada. Y sin que el auror dijera nada, Draco rompió a llorar. No por el golpe, si no porque aquello que tenia dentro no podía ser retenido por más tiempo._

_Y Draco hablo. Hablo de su padre, y de cómo lo había criado. Del odio que le había enseñado. Y de como su padre lo introdujo en la magia tenebrosa. Hablo de su madre, y de como había intentado salvarlo. Hablo de como si no cedía a la voluntad de su padre y del Señor Tenebroso, su madre habría pagado el precio._

_Hablo de lo que le habían obligado a hacer, y de cómo lo habían usado, hablo del miedo y del arrepentimiento, hablo de las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado. Hablo durante días, y nadie le interrumpió._

_Draco siguió hablando, más para sí mismo que para quién diablos estuviera escuchando. Y al final lo dijo...lo reconoció, sobre todo ante sí mismo: todo era una mierda, todo había sido un error, había sido su culpa que Dumbledore muriera, y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de sus errores. Tomaría cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos._

_De pronto, algo cambio. Y Draco, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió liberado. Lo había dicho. Su conciencia seguía sucia, pero libre de aquel peso que le hundía los hombros. Y como un hombre redimido ante sí mismo, por primera vez, Draco miro a su interlocutor. Alastor Moody le devolvía la mirada. Y Draco supo lo que era mirar a alguien como un igual. Sin orgullo, sin apellido, sin apariencias, sin tapujos sociales,...no era un Malfoy, era simplemente Draco._

_Y lo que vio en el único ojo sano del auror lo dejo sin palabras: comprensión. Draco quería su desprecio (el mismo que él sentía hacia sí) quería su odio, quería su venganza. Draco, de algún modo, quería ser castigado, quería pagar el precio. Pero el auror mutilado que lo contemplaba, le brindaba su compasión. Y eso le dolió más a Draco que mil crucios..._

_El auror se fue y dejo a Draco de nuevo solo en su celda. Y pasaron varios días así. Hasta que llego el juicio. Desde su jaula, y rodeado de gente que le odiaba, Draco se encerró en sus pensamientos._

_Varios aurores y testigos contaron lo acontecido, y obligaron a Draco a contar lo que paso en el sexto año, y él lo hizo. Con toda la frialdad del mundo, conto como por orden de su padre y el señor tenebroso, había reparado el armario evanescente, como había hechizado un collar, y envenenado una botella de hidromiel, y como había intentado matar al director, y dado que no pudo, Snape lo hizo por él. No entro en más detalles. Ni se defendió. No quería hacerlo. A nadie le importaba. El solo quería su castigo. Pero Alastor Moody intervino. Y declaro que el juicio a partir de ahí, debía ser privado. Solo los jueces y algunos miembros del ministerio se quedaron presentes._

_-Draco Malfoy, __¿__no es cierto que si no hubieras accedido a todo lo que has narrado que hiciste, el se r tenebroso y los mortífagos habrían matado a tu madre?_

_Un murmullo general recorrió a todos los asistentes._

_-Si- dijo el rubio, no sabía que pretendía el auror, y tampoco le importaba_

_¿__No es cierto que si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de tu padre, no te habrías unido a las huestes del se r tenebroso?_

_-Si- susurro Draco, de nuevo sin comprender_

_-__¿__No es cierto que en el momento de la verdad, no solo no mataste a Dumbledore, si no que intentaste en cierto modo salvarle la vida?__ ¿Y__que si no hubiera sido por el juramento inquebrantable que Snape hizo con tu madre para intentar salvarte, lo habrías__ intentado?_

_-Si- murmuro el rubio, cada vez más confuso __¿q__ue__ diablos pretendía Moody?_

_¿__no es cierto, señor Malfoy, que en los días que ha pasado retenido, ha colaborado contando su historia, dándonos nombres, contraseñas, fechas y lugares, y que ha sido gra__cias a su colaboración que hemos detenido a la mayor parte de los mortífagos, incluyendo a su padre, mermando considerablemente los efectivos y libertad de acción del señor tenebroso?_

_-...- Draco ni siquiera pudo contestar a esa pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Pese a que las acciones del señor Malfoy son imperdonables y obviamente, será castigado por ellas- continuo el auror- No veo autentica maldad en sus acciones. Aun así, el joven Malfoy no actuó por libre voluntad, si no por coacción, no solo de su vida, si no la de su madre, quien dicho sea de paso, pese a simpatizar con el señor tenebroso, nunca intervino ni directa, ni indirectamente con los hechos, exceptuando el juramento con el señor Snape. Además, Draco Malfoy es menor de edad...y pese a que no soy partidario de las segundas oportunidades, creo que nos encontramos en un caso en la que una...sería conveniente para calmar los ánimos._

_Alastor Moody se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla y continúo con su exposición._

_-Soy auror desde hace más tiempo del que debería, he derramado más sangre de la que jamás podre limpiar de mis manos, y ya estoy viejo para estas cosas...-miro de reojo a Draco- aquí tenemos a un peque bastardo de sangre pura que pese a que no ha sido más que un mocoso malcriado, todos los errores que ha cometido son mas culpa de su padre que suya...y como el bien ha dicho no hace mucho, nunca mato a nadie. No seré yo quien le condene por los pecados de su padre. Pese a que se merece un castigo y está marcado por los mortífagos, no creo que fuera realmente nunca uno de ellos._

_Y fue así, para sorpresa de Draco, como su sentencia fue dictada: se le condenaba a entregar la mitad de su fortuna para donativos a los afectados de la guerra, y compensar de alguna forma sus pérdidas. Se le condenaba a volver a Howgarts y terminar sus estudios, y a ser un ciudadano digno el resto de su vida. Se le condenaba a estar vigilado por un periodo no menor a 10 a s, en la que cualquier falta sería motivo para revocar automáticamente su privilegio de libertad y seria un ingreso automático en Azkaban. Se le condenaba a no volver nunca a ponerse en contacto con su padre, ni con cualquier otro mortífago, bajo pena de perder automáticamente su privilegio de libertad y entrada automática en Azkaban. Se le condenaba a que en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, cualquier auror o agente del ministerio podía hacerle un registro legal para asegurarse de que cumplía la ley, su correo privado, sus objetos personales, y su morada podían ser investigadas en cualquier momento._

_Un aturdido y sorprendido Draco se vio de golpe bajo la mortificante luz del sol. Sin saber cómo, ni porque, la libertad fue una bofetada en todo su orgullo._

_Su condena había sido dictada: se le condenaba a la indiferencia. Sus atroces actos habían sido ignorados. A nadie le importaba. Y eso le dolía. Por una vez en su vida pensaba en las acciones de sus actos, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio,...y sus jueces y sus verdugos le daban la espalda._

_Dolido, humillado, y sobretodo libre, Draco decidió pagar el precio el mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, el rubio hizo examen de conciencia. Y mientras bajaba por los pasillos en dirección a una chimenea de la red flu que le llevara a casa, dicto sentencia: se hallaba culpable._

_Cogiendo un puñado de polvos que tornaron verdes las llamas, se dicto sentencia: cumplir con el castigo que le había impuesto el ministerio y mucho mas..._

_Pero la connotación de ese "mucho mas" quedo únicamente entre Draco y su conciencia. A fin de cuentas, un Malfoy es siempre un Malfoy. O puede que no..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Fue entonces cuando el rubio de ojos de acero se dio cuenta que esa primera noche en el colegio no podría dormir. Había visto como todos le miraban: con miedo, con rabia, con resentimiento, con ira reprimida.

También se había dado cuenta de porque la nueva directora le había otorgado el Premio Anual, pese a no merecerlo: para alejarlo de los Slytherin. Le estaban dando una oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo. Y el suspiro para sus adentros. Le parecía bien, no iba a quejarse...pero no creía merecerse una atención así.

Si le pareció justo lo de Granger...eso sí era una condena. Que una sangresucia ...no, no una, LA sangresucia a la que despreciaba y odiaba, miembro de la Orden del Phenix y una insufrible sabelotodo amiga del cararajada fuera su carcelera...eso sí era una condena. Y sonrió orgulloso, se lo merecía.

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos del colegio, se recreo en lo que podía ser sufrir todo un a de Granger...si, sería suficiente calvario.

Draco nunca lo admitiría más que para sí mismo, pero sabía que por eso le había molestado tanto la intrusión de Cararajada y Comadreja en su Torre de Premio Anual. Porque esa era su prisión por este año, y Granger era su carcelera. Quería llevar su penitencia en privado, y la desagradable visita de los dos cretinos no era de su agrado. No porque los odiara, no porque le cayeran mal, no porque fueran dos insufribles niñatos con más suerte que talento... si no porque ellos también lo odiaban a él. Y el rubio lo sabía.

En los ojos de Harry y Ron veía reflejado su pecado, sus errores. Y estaba intentando pagar por ello...pero esa constante mirada de desprecio y reproche...esos dos pares de ojos que nunca le perdonarían, y que nunca permitirían que él se perdonara a sí mismo. No era justo. Draco no quería perdón, y sabía suficientemente bien que él no se perdonaría a sí mismo. Pero también sabía otra cosa: que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y que iba a aprovecharla. Pero esos dos pares de ojos, los de Ron y los de Harry...no quería verlos. Porque le recordaban sin compasión que se le había otorgado un privilegio que no creía merecer.

Por parte de Granger...en fin. Granger era Granger. Si la ley había dicho que debía estar allí, la casta estaría de acuerdo. Por eso le propuso lo que le propuso, al menos, la sangresucia se merecía tener esa pizca de verdad. Y si Draco iba a emprender su penitencia particular, su odisea personal para redimirse de sus pecados... ¿porque no empezar con ella? Por algún sitio se tenía que dar un primer paso...

Sus pasos le llevaron distraídamente a la biblioteca y paseo entre los gustaba la biblioteca de noche. Siempre lo había hecho. Era silenciosa, espaciosa, y llena de conocimientos. Olía a pergamino viejo y a pergamino nuevo, al sudor frio de generaciones de estudiantes agobiados por los exámenes. Olía a la agradable rutina de la escuela. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Poco a poco, se fue adentrando en los pasillos bordeados por altas estanterías repletas de libros, hasta que por mera casualidad, sus ojos se posaron en un libro que misteriosamente había resplandecido un segundo en la oscuridad.

Se acercó y lo desencajo de entre los otros dos tomos. Era un libro grande, de un profundo azul, y enchapado en plata labrada, y las palabras SANGUINE se leían claramente en la tapa. Pero ya no brillaba. Había sido solo un destello momentáneo. Le limpio el polvo con la mano, sacudiéndolo suavemente. Parecía increíblemente viejo y usado, y aun así, su estado era sorprendentemente bueno. No ponía nada en su lomo, y crujió suavemente al abrirlo. La pagina al azar que había abierto estaba en blanco, y en silencio, el rubio ojigris se pregunto cuántos años habría pasado aquel libro desapercibido entre todos los demás, escondido a la vista de todos, agobiado al ver que los leían a todos menos a él. Cuanto tiempo aquel libro habría sido juzgado por sus sobrias y extrañas tapas. Sintió empatía por el libro. Y volvió a sonreír.

Draco le dio un par de vueltas, y lo ojeo, alzando las cejas sorprendido al leer la criptica introducción, y movido por la curiosidad, fue a la primera pagina.

Y extrañamente, unas manchas rojizas empezaron a formarse, volviéndose negras al cabo de unos segundos. CAPITULO UNO ponía en letras redondeadas y mayúsculas. Lentamente, como si quien escribía dudara, un tembloroso "¿hola?" apareció ante los estupefactos ojos del rubio.

Sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a la mesa de la biblioteca, y tomando un tintero y una pluma se mordió un pulgar haciendo que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su dedo.

Movido por la curiosidad y por una extra necesidad de hablar con alguien, no permitió que la duda lo retuviera. Justo antes de tomar la pluma un pensamiento cruzo su mente ¿debería hacerlo? Las palabras de Alastor Moody sentenciándolo le llenaron de dudas por un instante "una sola infracción..." pero no estaba infringiendo nada... ¿no? Estaba con un libro en la biblioteca del colegio. Y no tenía malas intenciones, solo sentía curiosidad. Inocente curiosidad. Y la sinceridad de ese simple pensamiento lo confundió por un instante.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: "¿y porque no?". Sonriendo de medio lado, agarró firmemente la pluma, y sello su destino con una simple frase:

_"hola a ti también"_

Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Muchas primeras veces

Hermione dio un respingo cuando las palabras que no había escrito fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos. ¿Sería posible? ¿Era un truco? De nuevo el recuerdo del diario de Riddle apareció en su memoria. Pero esto tenía pinta de ser diferente. No parecía un conjuro o un recuerdo.

La castaña había vivido con una muggle casi toda su vida, y una analogía se le formo en su mente ¿sería ese libro la versión mágica de las salas privadas de chat en internet?

Movida por curiosidad más que por otra cosa, y dispuesta a averiguar qué estaba pasando, volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero.

_-"¿esto es algún tipo de truco o juego? ¿Eres otro estudiante del colegio?"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"_-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo...aunque no parece ser un truco. Dos libros conectados, y todo lo que se escribe en uno se refleja en el otro. Por lo que sé, estos libros se usaban antiguamente como medio de comunicación discreto y que no pudiera ser cotilleado por ojos ajenos, lo que me lleva a preguntarme que hace un tesoro así en el colegio al alcance de cualquiera...aunque no sé de donde sacarías tú el ejemplar que tienes. Ni siquiera sé quién eres"_

La castaña entro en pánico durante un segundo. Y se dispuso a escribir con premura:

-"_no voy a decirte quien soy, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ni donde estoy, y aun menos de donde saque el Sanguine"_

_-"me parece bien" _fue la respuesta que apareció_ "oye...seas quien seas...te propongo algo..."_

La ojimiel se quedo perpleja. La cosa había pasado de ser rara a ser surrealista. ¿Proponerme algo? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué diablos tenía que proponerle? ¿Que, por las barbas de Merlín, significaba todo esto?

"_¿estás aún ahí?" _Hermione se dio cuenta de que había tardado en responder y su misterioso amigo o amiga estaba impacientándose

_-"si, sigo aquí, ¿qué tienes que proponerme?"_

_-"no le hables a nadie del libro...que sea un secreto entre nosotros"_

_-" ¿porque debería hacer eso?"- Hermione aún tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a todo esto._

_-"no se tu, pero pocas veces en mi vida he tenido una oportunidad como esta. No sé quién eres tú, y tú no sabes quién soy yo, y todo esto me parece increíblemente atractivo. No sé si tienes muchos amigos, pero no es mi caso. Y por primera vez, se me presenta la oportunidad de hablar con alguien siendo sincero"- _vaya, pensó Hermione, ahora si se algo de ti, eres un chico-_ "no tenemos porque hablar de nada serio, podemos sencillamente hablar. Sin máscaras que las que queramos ponernos. Desde el cálido abrigo del anonimato...solo llegar a nuestras habitaciones,...y tener alguien con quien desahogarse"_

Hermione estaba conmovida y extrañada. Lo que leía le parecía...atractivo. Como su misterioso amigo había dicho. Y como el destino no es precisamente manco en asuntos de sentido del humor, pensó exactamente lo mismo que Draco unos minutos atrás, en otro lugar ¿y porque no?

-_"suena interesante...pero ¿cómo lo haríamos? No podemos ser sinceros y anónimos al mismo tiempo, es contradictorio, ¿no crees?"_

_-"por eso pondremos reglas" -_ La castaña no pudo evitar una carcajada al leer esto

-_" ¿reglas? ¿Cómo que reglas?"_

_-"Es simple...nada de nombres. Eso para empezar. Elige un apodo para ti, un alias, y yo elegiré otro. Esa sería la primera regla. La segunda...podemos contarnos cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando las descripciones o los hechos que nos contemos no puedan dar al otro a entender nada que pueda hacer que nos identifiquemos"_

-_"Bueno...a ver si lo he entendido... ¿que tendría de malo saber quiénes somos? Sería divertido, una buena anécdota, ¿no crees?"_ Hermione estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de esto

-"_si, pero entonces la magia se habría acabado, y no sería divertido...además, ¿no me darás la oportunidad? ¿No sientes curiosidad?"_

Esas palabras confundieron más a la muchacha de lo que ya estaba. ¿Que estaba intentando decirle su interlocutor?

-_" ¿a qué te refieres?"_

_-"No sé lo que quiero decir exactamente,...pero esto es divertido. No suelo divertirme con frecuencia. Tener un amigo o amiga secreto...conocer a alguien sin conocerle...me parece divertido. Me parece interesante"_

Esas palabras golpearon a Hermione como un mazazo en su conciencia. Divertido...interesante...no me divierto con frecuencia...una oportunidad...Entonces la muchacha se acordó de lo que esa misma noche, horas antes, se había prometido a sí misma. ¿Porque no hacerlo? ¿Que podía pasar? Conocer a alguien sin conocerlo, un amigo secreto. A través de un libro mágico. Extrañamente, la idea le gustaba.

-_" ¿Tu ganas...como tengo que llamarte, misterioso amigo?"_

_-"uhmmmm... ¿qué te parece Áspid?"_

_-"Áspid? Habíamos dicho que nada de cosas que pudieran identificarnos! Tu eres un Slytherin!"_- contesto Hermione en medio de una carcajada.

-_"no puedes saber si soy un Slytherin o no solo con mi alias..."_

_-"oh vamos...Áspid? Un áspid es una serpiente...por favor, es obvio para cualquiera,..."_

_-"Oh, vaya... ¿así que es eso? Uhmmm ¿has pensado alguna vez que las serpientes son el símbolo de la renovación? Las serpientes cambian de piel, renacen de sí mismas sin dejar de ser lo que son. Las serpientes se redimen a sí mismas, pues en su propio veneno está la clave para el antídoto a sí mismas...las serpientes aladas son dragones, la criatura mágica más poderosa. Destructores, creadores, guardianes, protectores, el símbolo mismo de lo indomable y lo inmutable. Algunas culturas adoraban a las serpientes por ser guardianas de los secretos, sabias consejeras. Otras las temían por ser la muerte silenciosa que se escurría en la noche para matarte en la oscuridad. La perfecta definición de ironía y contradicción. Creo que Áspid es el nombre apropiado para mí. ¿Sigues pensando que soy un Slytherin?"_

Hermione se quedo sin palabras. Ese misterioso amigo había hecho una poética mezcla en su discurso de la mitología muggle y mágica sobre las serpientes. Y la curiosidad volvió a imponerse al sentido común.

-_"supongo que tienes razón...Áspid es un buen nombre, nunca lo había visto así. Pero ahora viene mi duda... ¿cómo me llamare yo?"_ La muchacha se rozo los labios con la pluma pensativa, y mirando hacia la ventana, con la cabeza llena la mitología de las serpientes, estallo en carcajadas. Por un segundo, su reflejo se pareció al de la Medusa! Su cabello volvía a estar alborotado y enmarañado.

"_ya lo tengo, puedes llamarme Gorgona"_

_-"Gorgona? Acaso eres una cruel asesina que petrifica con la mirada"_

_-"no, mi buen Áspid...tan solo es que me has llenado la cabeza de serpientes"_

_-"vaya vaya,...Gorgona...vas a hacer que me sienta halagado..."_

Hermione se ruborizo ante la picardía implícita de esas palabras, y con razón, a fin de cuentas, se había hecho llamar Gorgona en honor al nombre elegido por su nuevo y misterioso amigo.

-_"no te emociones demasiado Áspid, que hechas ya las presentaciones, no te olvides de las reglas. Nada de nombres, nada que pueda identificarnos...algo más?" _

_-"podríamos ponernos de acuerdo en cuando hablar. En las clases será imposible, y en las horas de estudio no me parece apropiado...que tal después de la cena, antes de irnos a dormir? Ambos nos comprometeremos a revisar el libro para hablar a estas horas...aunque podríamos escribirnos cuando queramos...pero siempre esperar respuesta a estas horas"_

_-"tu lo que quieres es quitarme horas de sueño"_

_-"si sigues diciendo cosas tan picaras acabare pensando que quieres seducirme Gorgona, y eso que es solo nuestra primera charla..."_

La muchacha se quedo de una pieza, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Ella no había querido decir eso, pero el desparpajo y la picardía de Áspid la dejaron sin palabras. Lo terrible del asunto era que no había dicho nada que pudiera recriminarle, era ella la que había escrito de tal manera que podría malinterpretarse...y él le había seguido el juego. ¿Así que esas tenemos, eh?

-_"sigue por ahí y te quedas solo con tu libro, la pluma en la mano y sin Gorgona que te responda"_

_-"no seas mala Gorgona, era solo una broma...Por Merlín que susceptible... Ni que nunca te hubieran hecho bromas así..."_

La verdad es que no...Pensó Hermione con tristeza. Era la primera vez que le hablaban con tanta picardía. Aunque también era la primera vez que no seguía las normas a rajatabla (no entregar a los profesores un objeto mágico tan extraño, por ejemplo) Era la primera vez que se sentía atraída hacia lo desconocido, y la primera vez que le gustaba. Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos con cierta nostalgia de todos los "y si...?" de su vida, y no se dio cuenta de que tardaba en responder. Cuando cayó en la cuenta varios minutos después, se dio cuenta de que su amigo le había estado hablando impacientado por su retraso.

-"_Gorgona, estas ahí? He dicho algo que te molestara?"_

_-"No Áspid, tu tenias razón. Solo me hiciste pensar en ello"_

_-"Razón en qué?"-_inquirió el muchacho

-"_En que es la primera vez que alguien me hacia una broma así, normalmente mis amigos son correctos y educados conmigo, y las únicas conversaciones picaras que he tenido...bueno, seamos sinceros, nunca las he tenido más que pullas verbales, es solo que me has sorprendido y descolocado, perdona."_

_-"no Gorgona, perdona tu, no quería ofenderte ni incomodarte, es que nunca se cuando morderme mi estúpida lengua viperina. Y ten por seguro una cosa...si digo que lo siento, lo hago en serio. Creo que en toda mi vida no habré pedido perdón más de una decena de veces...y eso siendo generoso."_

_ Hermione se sintió incomoda. Todo estaba siendo divertido y emocionante hasta que le permitió a su cerebro meter mano en el asunto. Pensaba demasiado. _

_-_"_Nada que perdonar Áspid, pienso demasiado y a veces me dejo llevar demasiado por la lógica...es mi peor defecto"_

_-"solo eso? Ja ja ja ja pensar demasiado te parece un defecto? Si te contara yo mis peores defectos necesitaría toda la noche y un pergamino de 15 metros de largo solo para enumerarte los principales"_

_-"vale, sorpréndeme...cuales son los 5 peores?" _Hermione había estallado en carcajadas ante el inesperado giro de Áspid a la conversación.

-_"Buff Gorgona...difícil me lo pones...muy difícil...los 5 peores defectos de mi persona...ummmm. Creo que el primero debería ser que nunca he tenido mucho en cuenta las consecuencias de mis actos y mis palabras, soy un hedonista empedernido que se deja llevar por sus emociones, y no siempre son buenas...siempre me han considerado inteligente, pero mis instintos me pueden."_

_-" creo que eso cuenta como dos defectos Áspid...te faltan tres. Y que conste que de momento no has dicho nada demasiado terrible"_

_-" nada terrible? Vaya...deberé esforzarme más por escandalizarte...a ver..."_

Hermione se sintió escandalizada y halagada por partes iguales. Una corriente de curiosidad la arrastraba a mirar con impaciencia el papel, ansiosa por leer con que nuevos defectos la sorprendería su nuevo amigo.

_-"Mi orgullo se podría decir que también es un defecto. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de cosas que en realidad deberían haberme dado vergüenza. Y lo más terrible es que hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta. Muchas de las cosas que me habían enseñado a creer y a pensar, estaban equivocadas, y mi lo malo es que es un pez que se muerde la cola: mi propio orgullo me dificulta deshacerme de mi orgullo. También soy terriblemente posesivo"_

La castaña no sabía bien ni que decir ni que pensar. Por la forma en la que Áspid hablaba, se notaba que estaba siendo sincero. Se sentía un poco culpable, al darse cuenta de que Áspid no solo se estaba sincerando con "Gorgona" si no que sobre todo, se estaba sincerando con el mismo con la muchacha con testigo.

Entendió entonces que había querido decir el chico cuando trataba de convencerla de ser amigos secretos. Alguien con quien hablar, sin las incomodas miradas de saberlo todo sobre alguien. Podría salir mañana sin saber quién era Áspid. Podía ser cualquiera, podía no ser nadie. Y esa confidencialidad, esa complicidad, la entusiasmo.

-"_Te sigue faltando un defecto Áspid..."_

_-"tienes razón. Creo que este último es el peor. Soy un cobarde. He tenido miedo toda mi vida. Miedo al rechazo, a no estar a la altura. Miedo a ser yo mismo por si eso no era lo que se esperaba de mí. Hacia lo que me decían por miedo a hacer algo que no debía. Pensaba como me decían por miedo a pensar algo que no debería. Y las pocas veces que tome decisiones propias...hice siempre lo que se esperaba que hiciera por miedo a las consecuencias de mis actos"_

_-"espera espera...no has dicho que eras un hedonista que nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos?"_

_-"y no lo hacía Gorgona...siempre hice lo que quise, dentro de lo que me enseñaron que era lo que debía hacer. Y cuando no sabía qué hacer...hacia lo que me placía. Así de simple. Para serte sincero, siempre fui un amargado, y la única manera de resarcirme con el mundo era amargando la vida de los que tenia a mi alrededor."_

_-"¿Eso me incluye a mi?"- _Hermione estaba sobrecogida por lo que leía. No podía ser cierto que alguien se sincerara de un modo tan brutal con alguien a quien ni siquiera tenía delante. O precisamente por eso...Pero las palabras de Áspid la atraían y la repelía a partes iguales, y le preocupaba no poder contenerse para seguir leyendo y saber más de su nuevo y misterioso amigo.

-_"He usado el pasado verbal Gorgona...por suerte o por desgracia, hace muy poco tuve una...una especie de revelación. Y me vi como realmente era. Y no me gusto. Estoy intentando enmendar mis errores, y no es fácil. Tampoco esperaba que lo fuera, pero romper con años de viejas y malas costumbres me llevara más tiempo de lo que pensé."_

_-"Áspid, las cosas no cambian de la noche al día, a veces, hasta el tiempo requiere su tiempo...y de todas formas, pese a lo mucho que me gusta estar charlando aquí contigo, mañana empiezan las clases, y ya es tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir, y mañana seguimos?"_

_-"uhmmm no tengo sueño, pero supongo que tienes. De todas formas es la primera vez que me sincero así con alguien...tenía ganas de seguir un poco más...pero mejor lo dejamos para mañana. Quizás seas tú la que se sincera. Dulces sueños Gorgona..."_

_-"Dulces sueños Áspid"_

Y fue así como Hermione termino el primer capítulo que escribía a medias con su amigo secreto. Cerró el libro, lo guardo en el escritorio, y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche, la ojimiel soñó con serpientes. Y por primera vez, no fueron pesadillas.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Cartas desde lo ignoto.

Draco cerró el sanguine con cuidado. Todavía estaba confundido y sorprendido por lo que había pasado. ¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Que había hecho? ¿Porque se hacía llamar Áspid con orgullo pero ocultaba como si le diera vergüenza el hecho de ser un Slytherin? ¿Porque había sentido esa dolorosa necesidad de sincerarse con una perfecta desconocida? ¿Porque había sido idea suya? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Porque pese a lo mucho que se estaba flagelando por todo esto, sentía esa angustiosa agonía de saber que tenía que esperar 24 horas para volver a hablar con la desconocida que se hacía llamar Gorgona?

Se levantó de la silla con el libro y un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza...llevarse el libro...o no hacerlo. Robar un libro de la biblioteca era un delito grave. Azkaban...No! No podía ser..., el libro decía claramente que una vez vinculado con sangre...el libro le pertenecería. Era un contrato vinculante, sellado y firmado, ¿verdad? El libro le pertenecía ahora, no podía robar algo que era suyo...aunque técnicamente le perteneciera a la biblioteca del castillo,...ahora el libro solo respondía ante él...y bueno...no es que pensara quedárselo...a final de curso lo devolvería...¿no?

Bueno, quizás a final de curso no...pero pensaba devolverlo. Eso seguro. Tarde o temprano.

Y siendo consciente de que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y que bajo ningún concepto soltaría el sanguine, salió de la biblioteca esperando que los aurores cayeran sobre su cabeza.

No pasó nada. Y sintiéndose aliviado, corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que atravesó las puertas de sus nuevos aposentos, y cerrándola con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se recostó con la espalda sobre la madera, con el corazón a mil por hora. Solo entonces se permitió sentirse a salvo por su pequeña... ¿fechoría? ¿Travesura? No, esto era una pequeña aventura. Y sonrió ante ese descubrimiento. Draco Malfoy se sentía como un niño por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No, eso no era cierto. Draco Malfoy no había tenido infancia. Se sentía como un niño por primera vez, y punto. Y le gustaba esa sensación.

Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Granger dispuesta a echarle un discursito sobre rondar por el castillo tras el toque de queda o sobre no ir a dormir antes del primer día de clases o vete a saber que tonterías más...no le importaba. Ahora tenía a su Gorgona privada.

Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y subió a su dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama dando vueltas al sanguine en las manos. Y lo acabó escondiendo bajo la almohada. Había sido una curiosa manera de empezar el curso.

Y fue con esos pensamientos que Draco se acabó quedando dormido sin darse cuenta. Y no escuchó gritos, los fantasmas del pasado no vinieron a por él esta noche. Esta vez, Draco tenía una Gorgona con la cabellera llena de serpientes que velaba su sueño.

Se despertó temprano, siempre lo hacía. Se duchó y bajó al comedor a desayunar. Caminó sin prisa por los pasillos, tranquilo, tenía tiempo. Disfrutando de la familiar sensación que le proporcionaban estos muros.

Como siempre, se sentó en la mesa de su casa, pero esta vez hubo algo nuevo: la gente a su alrededor se apartaba. Oh, claro, demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Soy un proscrito y un traidor después de todo, pensó.

Nadie sabía que había pasado, pese a que todos sabían lo que había hecho: dejo entrar a los mortífagos en la escuela, presenció, si no causó, la muerte de Dumbledore, y huyó del lugar con los seguidores de Voldemort. Lo pillaron horas después en algún punto de Londres, y fue a juicio. A mitad de la sesión, los aurores declararon que el juicio sería a puerta cerrada, y horas después, Draco Malfoy estaba libre.

Incluso Lucius Malfoy tuvo su juicio, y varias horas después recibió el beso de los Dementores. Y Draco sabía lo que todos los que lo miraban ahora pensaban ¿que había hecho para librarse? Que lo crucificaran sí lo sabía...aún no se había hecho a la idea de lo que le esperaba. Ahora él era el amo y señor de lo que quedaba de su Casa, el patriarca de una familia que constaba solo de un miembro: una madre a la que adoraba pero estaba sumida en una depresión crónica de la que Draco dudaba mucho que se recuperara.

Un año atrás, era el Príncipe de los Slytherin, prefecto, heredero de la aristocracia mágica, amado por muchas, respetado por bastantes, temido por casi todos. Y ahora...miraba a los que lo rodeaban, haciendo acopio del poco orgullo que le quedaba y solo veía rabia contenida en los ojos de aquellos que se dignaban a devolverle la mirada. "Ahhh, ironía" pensó "que palabra más extraña..."

Después de su desayuno se encaminó a su clase de Pociones, y las horas fueron lentas. No se sorprendió mucho de estar solo en su pupitre, total, quien habría querido sentarse a su lado. Le siguió Criaturas Mágicas y Runas, y fue más de lo mismo...el primer día del resto de su nueva vida no pintaba muy bien.

Más tarde fue a los entrenamientos de Q___uidditch, y las miradas esquivas y los comentarios por lo bajo continuaron, hasta que Zabinni, que hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo, se acercó a hablarle._

___-Oye Draco...-y se rascó la nuca con preocupación, sin saber dónde mirar._

___-Supongo que no me queréis aquí.- Respondió el ex-príncipe sin darle más vueltas al tema._

___-No es eso, tío, pero las cosas han cambiado..._

___-Dímelo a mí.- Su respuesta fue como un cuchillo._

___-Lo sé...lo sé...y ojalá esto no fuera así, pero ¿sería mucho pedir que hiciéramos esto poco a poco? Los ánimos aún están muy sensibles con todo lo que paso el curso pasado y que estés aquí solo levanta más ampollas...supongo que me entiendes. Hablaré con los muchachos, calmaré los ánimos, en unos días te aviso, no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero al menos podrás volver al equipo.- Blaise se veía realmente angustiado al tener que hablarle así a su viejo amigo. Era de los pocos que aún le dirigían la palabra y eso que a su padre también estaba en Azkaban por el incidente en cuestión, pero a Blaise eso no le importaba, eso le exculpaba y le garantizaba una vida lejos de los mortífagos._

___Draco solo suspiró resignado, y encogiéndose de hombros, no vio razón para decir nada más, y girando con elegancia sobre sus propios talones, se puso en marcha dirección al castillo. A su espalda volvió a oír la voz de Blaise._

___-Draco lo siento...haré lo que pueda...sé que no fue tu culpa..._

___El rubio platino ni se giró. De hecho ni siquiera aminoro la marcha. "no fue tu culpa", "sé que no fue tu culpa" Blaise había ido bien hasta decir eso. Esa simple frase metía el dedo en la llaga._

___Aunque como iba a saberlo..._

___El ojigris tenía varias horas muertas hasta las horas de estudio en la biblioteca, y había tenido más que de sobra por un día, así que se fue a su propia celda a descansar._

___Se dejó caer sonoramente en la cama de cara, ahogando un grito en la almohada. Y sin saber bien lo que hacía, tomo el sanguine y se fue a su escritorio. Se pinchó en un dedo y derramó algunas gotas de sangre en el tintero._

___Abrió una página y respiro hondo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había quedado con Gorgona por la noche, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Así que haciendo caso omiso a la cortesía y al sentido común, tomo la pluma, y simplemente, se dejó llevar._

___-"__ ¿Alguna vez has visto las bandadas de patos cuando van dirección al sur? Yo sí, de hecho, he volado algunas veces con ellas en escoba, haciendo aspavientos para espantarlas. Se lo que pensaras de eso, pero era solo una travesura. A veces, cuando hacia mal tiempo, o demasiado frío como para que se me fuera la pereza y saliera, las veía desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, volando en perfecta formación en V, dirección sur... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque los patos hacen eso? Yo antes no lo hacía. Porque en cierto modo, ya lo sabía. Lo hacen porque la sangre se lo pide. Generaciones de patos antes que ellos han viajado al sur en invierno, y de padre a hijo, de abuelo a nieto, pato a pato, hasta que la propia sangre dicta desde su nacimiento que cada invierno, tengan que ir al sur, quieran o no, tengan o no que dejar algo atrás. Nunca supe si lo que les espera en el sur es mejor o no. Nunca se si solo viajan o están huyendo. Pero ojala pudiera saber que piensan los patos al respecto."_

_-"no sé si entiendas que diablos quiero decir con este discurso sobre dichosos patos...pero es que es así como me siento hoy...o no exactamente, pero es la única forma que tengo de decírtelo sin romper nuestro pacto de nada de detalles...mírame, soy un pato que no quiere ir al sur. Es más, me atrevería a decir, que soy un pato que ha olvidado como volar, al que le han cortado las alas, y que no recuerda ni quien es, ni que hace aquí, ni cómo llegar a donde quiera que debiera estar. Y lo peor de todo es que no me importa, porque aunque me han quitado el sur, tengo todas las demás direcciones para probar. Y aun así... ¿cómo enfrentarse a lo desconocido en contra de las creencias de toda una vida? Como ir al oeste cuando tu sangre clama AL SUR, VE AL SUR."_

_-"No sé por qué te cuento todo esto...pero no tenía a nadie más. Es triste, lo sé. Es más, es patético... pero supongo que todos tenemos días así..."_

___Con un suspiro, el rubio cerro el sanguine, y lo escondió debajo de la almohada, y se hecho una corta siesta antes de volver a enfrentarse a la realidad. Al despertar, listo para volver a esconderse tras su máscara de Malfoy, bajo a la sala de estudio, decidido a hincar codos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad, y los estudios eran una buena vía de escape: le requerían todo su tiempo, todo su esfuerzo, y sobretodo, todas sus neuronas._

___El muchacho no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Mierda, se había perdido la cena...bueno, tampoco era para tanto, la verdad es que tampoco tenía hambre._

___Recogió sus cosas y volvió a la torre, hubiera preferido poder jugar a Quidditch, ahora estaría lo bastante cansado como para dormir de tirón toda la noche._

___Entro cabizbajo en su sala común y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

___-No te he visto en la cena._

___Granger le estaba mirando de una forma extraña, casi parecía que le importara._

___-No tenía hambre, además me pareció que era mejor si no iba._

___La castaña se encogió de hombros y señaló la mesa._

___-Te he traído algo por si querías, si no te apetece, déjalo._

___Granger estaba teniendo un detalle con él? Eso era nuevo_

___-Porque?_

___-Hicimos una tregua, recuerdas?_

___-Pero no somos amigos, dudo que algún día lo seamos, Granger._

___-Lo sé Malfoy, pero ya no tenemos por qué ser enemigos.- se encogió de hombros- No interpretes esto como lo que no es, compartimos la Torre del Premio Anual, lo habría hecho por cualquier compañero._

___Malfoy se quedó pasmado. ¿Granger le acababa de decir que lo consideraba un compañero? Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba. Con cierto desdén, cogió el plato que su compañera de torre le había traído, que consistía en un bollo, un par de pasteles de calabaza y unos trozos de carne fría._

___-Gracias, Granger- dicho lo cual, se encamino a su cuarto._

___Y ahora fue el turno de Hermione de quedarse pasmada, ¿Malfoy acababa de darle las gracias a ella? ¿Sin insultos? ¿Sin batalla de insultos? Se alegró de haberle traído algo de cena fría...el ayuno le había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba..._

___El joven de ojos mercurio se recostó en su cama, y casi como si le diera asco, se quitó la ropa tirándola en la silla. Y así se quedó, solo en boxers, respirando pesadamente y mirando el plato de comida que tenía al lado._

___Cogió el sanguine y lo ojeo sin esperanza de hallar respuesta, pero allí estaba. Su Gorgona le había contestado. _

___-" __Los patos vuelan al sur, porque llevan el sur en la sangre. Porque el sur los llama. Porque el sur está ahí, existe solo para que los patos vayan...sin los patos, el sur ni siquiera existiría. Pero tú no eres un pato, Áspid, nunca lo has sido. Eres el muchacho que montado en su escoba, los espanta._

_-"Puede que como los patos, lleves el sur en la sangre, pero tú puedes escoger. Es lo que diferencia a los hombres de los patos, las elecciones que hacemos, diga lo que diga la sangre que llevamos en las venas."_

_-"no sé si realmente entiendo lo que me quieres decir, o que significara lo del SUR para ti...pero si quieres hablar de ello, aquí estoy"_

___Draco se quedó sin palabras. Aquella chica, fuera quien fuera, había dado en el clavo, o al menos, había estado muy cerca, y nunca espero que alguien plasmara de forma tan simple y directa lo que el sentía y no se atrevía ni a decirse a sí mismo. Tomo la pluma y escribió lo único que pudo decirle que compensara las palabras que ella le había dedicado._

___-__"Gorgona, Gracias" ____y después añadió __"¿qué tal tu primer día de escuela?"_

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maravillas del insomnio...as**__**í**__** que aqu**__**í**__** estoy de nuevo, quinta vez en una misma noche. Pero no os acostumbreis XD**_

_**sailor mercuri o neptune : gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha ilusi**__**ó**__**n que alguien leyera mi historia. Y como dije al principio...empec**__**é**____**é**__**sto por una petici**__**ó**__**n, y por peticiones, continuo. As**__**í**__** que este capitulo "especial draco" va dedicado a ti ^^**_

CAPITULO 5: un día casi perfecto.

Draco apenas habia dormido esa noche, se la pasó riendo en su cama, escribiendo a su Gorgona. Disfruto como un niño de las anécdotas cotidianas que ella le narraba. Pese a que no pudo preguntar detalles o confidencias, dado que eso le daría pistas sobre la identidad de la muchacha, y ella ya había dejado claro que eso no pasaría. Y el estaba de acuerdo. Ese fue el trato, nada de detalles.

Era domingo por la mañana, y no tenian clases, aun así, por fuerza de costumbre, se levanto temprano. Se frotó los ojerosos ojos y tan adormilado estaba que se olvidó ponerse las zapatillas. Bajaba bostezando las escaleras al salón privado que disfrutaba por ser Premio Anual, desperezándose y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, ajeno al mundo, y sintiéndose descansado pese a haber dormido poco. Tranquilamente, se dirigió a la barra del salón, donde cogió una taza y conjuró un chorro de agua, y metió en ella un sobrecito de té. Con la punta de la varita, dado que no tenía ganas de buscar una cuchara, fue removiendo, y con un pequeño hechizo hizo que el agua hirviera, sonriendo satisfecho a su pequeño logro gastronómico.

Abrió el tarro de galletas que tenian allí y cogió un puñado, metiéndose dos en la boca mientras masticaba a dos carrillos, y de esa guisa, se propuso volver a su habitación, sin saber, que en unos segundos, estaría al borde del infarto.

Hermione se había despertado antes del alba, aunque bueno, decir que se había despertado sería mentira. Dado que pese a estar en la cama, no había dormido en toda la noche. Mucho antes de que el gallo cantara, se había levantado y se había pasado gran parte de la madrugada sentada frente a la chimenea, con una sonrisa casi tatuada en los labios. Nunca había tenido una charla tan íntima y cercana con nadie sobre temas tan estúpidos y cotidianos. Había sido divertido. Hermione Granger se sentía feliz.

Era su quinta taza de manzanilla, hasta que un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento, el maldito Malfoy debía haberse despertado, y se giró dispuesta, armándose para cualquier humor con el que apareciera el hurón oxigenado. Quizás tuviera suerte y estuviera amable como los últimos días...o quizás volviera a ser el arrogante, prepotente e insufrible de siempre. Estaba preparada para todo...menos para lo que vió.

Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras medio dormido. Descalzo, y con el torso desnudo. Tenía el pelo todo revuelto, y los ojos legañosos que no paraba de frotarse como un cachorrito adormecido. Su pálida piel quedaba enmarcada por unos músculos esculpidos por el deporte, y menudos músculos...su torso podría servir como ejemplo visual a una clase de anatomía...Hermione tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento traicionero.

Lo peor de todo era su indumentaria. Llevaba unos pantalones de seda gris perlada que le venían grandes, y se le escurrían resbalándose por sus caderas, aunque Malfoy no paraba de subírselos distraidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y dejaban a entrever la goma superior de unos boxers negros. En aquella habitación, solo se podía oir el suave y aceitoso susurro de aquella maravillosa tela rozando suavemente las piernas de Malfoy, y el sonido resultante de la caricia de la seda contra la piel.

La castaña no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras el muchacho se servía un té con movimientos torpes por la aún visible duermevela que no se podía terminar de quitar de encima, y asaltaba con entusiasmo el tarro de galletas. "Vaya" pensó "hasta parece humano..."

Y de esa guisa lo vió volver a encaminarse a las escaleras, comiéndose una galleta a dos carrillos, mientras un montón de migas le rodaban por el pecho, y atenazaba otra galleta que le sobresalía de la boca con los labios, con una humeante taza de té en la que usaba su varita como cuchara y que giraba suavemente ella sola removiendo la infusión, y con una mano llena de galletas, intentaba subirse los pantalones que se le caían por enésima vez. Por no mencionar, esos ojos color acero que siempre resultaban inquietantes y amenazadores ahora miraban al mundo (o por lo menos a la parte del mundo dentro de la habitación) con esa expresión somnolienta que clamaba a una madre no presente por cinco minutitos más...o ese pelo, siempre impecablemente peinado, que ahora parecía haber sufrido un ataque indiscriminado de una manada de torbellinos con graves problemas espasmódicos.

Hermione hizo lo unico que podía hacer...cogerse el vientre y empezar a reír como una posesa.

"Vale...creo que ya ha pasado..." Draco se quedó unos segundos más sentado en el escalón, agarrándose el pecho mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada hacia el origen de aquella estruendosa carcajada. Su varita había ido rodando hacia algún lugar bajo el sofá mientras que la mayor parte del suelo de la sala estaba llena de loza rota, charcos de té y galletas machacadas cuando lo soltó todo por el sobresalto que le dió aquella imprevista y explosiva risotada. Con cuidado, se acercó al sofá, y furioso, vio a Grenger desternillándose de risa y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayéndose y rodando por el suelo sin poder parar de reír.

-Joder Granger,...sabes el susto que me has dado? A ti que coño te pasa? Querías matarme de un infarto o qué?- Explotó el rubio. Pero sabía que sería en vano. Aquella risa era contagiosa y las comisuras de los labios ya se le estaban empezando a curvar hacia arriba.

-Lo siento...lo...lo...lo siento...-mascullaba Hermione incoherentemente mientras no podía parar de reír.

-Se puede saber de que diablos te ríes?- preguntó él, intentando contener la risa

-Es que tu pelo...y estabas bostezando...y las galletas...se te caían los pantalones!-las frases inconexas de la castaña empezaban a tener sentido.

-A ver...me estas diciendo que te estas partiendo de risa porque tengo un aspecto cómico por la mañana? Joder Granger...nadie tiene su mejor aspecto recién levantado...- Draco se dejó caer en un sofá, con el corazón volviéndole poco a poco al ritmo normal.- Y por cierto, ese estropicio lo limpias tu, que para algo la culpa es tuya.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se levantó y lanzando un par de reparos y un accio, no sólo arregló el estropicio, si no que le devolvió la varita perdida a Malfoy, y aún para mayor sorpresa, le preparó otro té.

-Para compensarte por el que te he hecho derramar.

El ojigris cogió su taza, y con un gesto de cabeza insto a Granger a coger la suya, y sin saber porqué, escuchó a su boca decir algo sin el permiso de su cerebro, pero que diablos, estaba de buen humor, pese a todo

-Brindemos por las horribles pintas de recién despertados!

-A tu salud- le coreó la castaña, y ambos bebieron riéndose

Los ojos de Draco ya enfocaban con claridad, qué menos después de despejarse de golpe. Y pudo ver "las horribles pintas" por las que Granger brindaba a su salud. Casi se atraganta intentando no ducharla al escupir su té.

-Malfoy, qué leches te pasa?- le dijo ella sacudiéndose del pecho algunas de las gotitas que le habían salpicado.

-A mí? pero tú te has visto?

Hermione se miró de arriba a bajo contemplando las mangas de su pijama.

-El qué?

-Por las barbas de Merlín, que llevas puesto?

Y Hermione se volvió a mirar. Llevaba puesto un viejo pijama de franela que por el uso y desgaste estaba desbocado y lleno de bolitas. Era de un color rosa desteñido, con flores y ositos. Las mangas y el cuello de la camisa, así como la goma de la cintura no podían dar mas de sí. Era uno de esos pijamas que nadie tira, porque son como parte de la familia, calentitos y agradables, y sólo con ponértelos, sabes que estas en casa. Una de esas prendas que inspiran ternura y esa agradable sensación de descanso nada mas llevarlas puestas.

-Pues mi pijama, ¿que voy a llevar?

-A eso tú lo llamas pijama? Parece un saco de patatas descolorido. Por Dios Granger,...eso sí que no lo puedo permitir. Tienes cinco minutos para subir arriba a cambiarte y vamos ahora mismo a arreglar esto...no pienso tolerar compartir un año de mi vida con alguien que me puede dar la primera visión del día disfrazada de payaso daltónico...

-Pero a tí que te pasa?, imbecil...eres un cretino, bocazas y ...-estalló la castaña con furia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Malfoy le tapó la boca con la mano para su sorpresa.

-Granger, hoy es un día entre un millón, y me siento contento, así que sé buena chica, haz lo que te digo, sígueme la corriente y que el resto del día sea igual, ¿vale? Dame el capricho de darte un capricho, porque créeme, Granger, esto no se repetirá, asi que aprovecha antes de que me lo piense dos veces.

Dicho lo cual, Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse, gritándole por el camino

-5 minutos, Granger, y contando.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia siquiera, y movida por un instinto de curiosidad que la impedía averiguar que estaba pasando, se encontró a sí misma corriendo como loca escaleras arriba, para seguirle la corriente a un cretino que le había amargado 6 años de su vida, solo para ver que se proponía.

Mas de 5.000 galeones. Hermione no decia nada porque ni siquiera se lo creía. La cosa había empezado rara desde que salieron del castillo en direccion a Hogsmeade, pero la cosa se puso realmente estrafalaria al llegar allí.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas, y Malfoy la invitó a cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras ella bebía, el envió una lechuza. Y 10 minutos más tarde, la chimenea se llenó de llamas verdes y una dama increiblemente bien vestida, se presentó ante el rubio.

-Señor Malfoy, es un placer...

-Señora Virsna, el placer es mío.

-¿Que puedo hacer hoy por usted, señor Malfoy?

-Un milagro, señora mía, lo que le voy a pedir que haga hoy, es un milagro...-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Y aún empeoró más cuando Malfoy le tendió el brazo a Hermione para llevarla a ella y a la señora Virsna a un reservado, donde cerraron la puerta.

-Granger, esta adorable dama es la Sra. Virsna, la modista particular y artista de la aguja de mi familia...-Dijo como si tal cosa, ojeando un grueso catálogo que le había tendido la recién llegada- Y va ha hacer por ti lo que nadie ha hecho antes, hacerte parecer una chica.

-Sr. Malfoy...creo que su acompañante podría...- Draco no permitió que la dama continuara

-Mi muy querida señora, esta...chica, no es mí acompañante, es mí compañera de cuarto, y no pienso tolerar despertarme todas las mañanas viéndola llevar un horrible pijama de franela lleno de ositos y flores- La expresión de horror de la señora Virsna no se hizo esperar- Así que por favor, ¿podría usted hacer que la ropa de dormir y de andar por casa de esta criatura sin gusto ni clase pudiera no ser una ofensa para mis ojos y que me alegrara la vista por las mañanas?

Hermione estaba en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera pudo responder, y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, dejó que la modista le tomara medidas, la girara y la hiciera dar vueltas a su antojo mientras Draco se apoltronaba como un gato en uno de los sillones y no perdía detalle de la escena.

15 minutos más tarde, la castaña aún no salía de su asombro; las tijeras volaban y cortaban grandes patrones de telas exquisitas, las agujas zumbaban uniendo piezas en la habitación, y con concentración casi tántrica, Madame Virsna trabajaba en más de 20 piezas de ropa a la vez.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la factura que Malfoy pagó con una sonrisa de satisfacción ascendía a más de 5.000 galeones. Y para más estupefacción de Hermione, si eso era posible, el maldito hurón oxigenado no le dejó ver nada de lo que le había comprado.

Por el camino al castillo, se cruzaron con varios compañeros, y todos se giraban al ver la escena, Draco Malfoy sonriendo de medio lado con picardía y cargado de bolsas mientras Hermione Granger no paraba de dar saltitos a su alrededor rogándole que le dejara ver, que le explicara, o que le dijera a que había venido eso. Y el rubio, o bien ni se molestaba en contestar, o bien le respondía "al llegar a la torre, lo bueno se hace esperar."

Y ahí estaba Hermione, rodeada de bolsas abiertas. Draco había sido fiel a su palabra y nada más entrar en el salón privado, le había soltado todas las bolsas encima con un "todo tuyo" lleno de satisfacción, y sin mediar más palabra, se había ido a su dormitorio.

A la castaña le faltó el tiempo para ir a ver que le había regalado el rubio, y el contenido de las bolsas la dejó sin aliento.

Allí había un largo camisón de seda rojo burdeos, con el pecho de encaje negro, varios pijamas más discretos en tonos azul agua marina y verde bosque, cuya caída y sedosidad eran inigualables. Varios juegos de pantalones aterciopelados, largos y cortos con elegantes y cómodas camisetas a juego para ir por casa, y dos batas, una liviana y con mucho vuelo de color crema, y otra de invierno, de grueso y pesado terciopelo, de color chocolate oscuro. Pero la prenda que más la desconcertó fue un camisón amarillo, con la pechera llena de botones. Era el típico patrón de niña pequeña, y esa prenda le daría el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que sólo se ven en las vitrinas de coleccionistas con mucho dinero. Todo era sorprendente, todo era hermoso...pero Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse tres cosas ¿qué había pasado? ¿qué significaba esto? ¿a qué estaba jugando Malfoy?

Lo que Hermione no sabía, es que el día, aún no había terminado.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?

-¿El qué?- resoplo Draco, por enésima vez

-A que ha venido todo esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho

-No, no lo has hecho

-Sí, sí lo he hecho

-No, me has dicho que ha sido por caridad, por mejorar mi aspecto, para que mi hordinariez no te matara de un shock por las mañanas, y mil tonterías más...pero no me lo creo, ¿a que ha venido lo de esta mañana?

Draco resopló ya hastiado.

-¿Sabes que eres una cansina sabelotodo incapaz de aceptar un regalo cuando se lo ofrecen por las buenas? Soy así, ¿vale? A veces hago cosas sin sentido porque me apetece, y punto.

Un cojín se estrelló contra su cara, y al apartarlo, una airada Hermione apareció ante sus ojos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-Vale, sin que sirva de precedentes: he tenido una estupenda noche, me he despertado con ganas de alegrarle el día a alguien tanto como lo tenía yo, y eres la primera que ha aparecido, ¿contenta?

-Draco Malfoy haciendo algo desinteresadamente por los demás? Eso no me lo creo.

-No te me vayas a morir de la sorpresa, pero a veces estas cosan pasan. Eso sí, no te acostumbres.

Un segundo cojín se estrelló contra su cara, y riéndose, Malfoy lo cogió y se lo tiró a la muchacha.

-Eres una repelente desagradecida.- dijo entre risas, mientras se alzaba del sillón- Y me voy a dormir.

Y Hermione se quedo sola riendo y lanzándole otro almohadon a la espalda mientras Malfoy desparacía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Pasaron unas dos o tres horas, y Hermione seguía en el salón, frente a la chimenea, haciendo los deberes. Cuando Draco volvió a bajar bostezando y frotándose perezosamente la nuca. La castaña se lo quedó mirando, mientras el rubio se acercaba a la pequeña alacena y cogía una botella de agua, bebía perezosamente y varias gotas se le escurrieron de la comisura, y no pudo apartar los ojos cuando el fino hilo plateado que destellaba húmedo descendía por su garganta, por su pecho, lentamente por su vientre, se detenía hasta rebosar en su ombligo y se encaminaba de nuevo más abajo...PLASSSSSSS!

Draco casi se atraganta cuando un almohadon-proyectil se le estampó con violencia en la oreja

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- El rubio escuchó la voz de Granger que le miraba con la cara colorada y las orejas a punto de ebullición con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Beber?- susurró inocentemente con la botella en la mano, enarcó las cejas estupefacto por la reacción de la castaña y sin saber qué había sido esa explosiva reacción. No tenía ganas de gritarle ni de echarle su gesto en cara, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para no querer saber que cojones había pasado.

-¿Pero tú te has visto? Aquí no vives solo! como te atreves! en tu cuarto ves como quieras, pero para bajar a aqui te me vistes! ¿después del numerito de ésta mañana y de lo que me has comprado para no ofender a tu vista ahora me vienes asi?- estalló la ojimiel con histerismo.

Draco solo atino a mirar hacia abajo. Iba descalzo, descamisado, con los boxers asomandose por la cintura de su pantalon de seda gris perlada. Que él supiera, iba exactamente igual que esta mañana, ¿a que venía eso?

-Oye Granger,...hoy ha sido un día estupendo y no tengo ganas de discutir,...-susurró mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.- así que por qué no me das un par de almohadonazos más y dejamos esto en tablas?

-¿Pero tu eres tonto o qué? No es eso a lo que me refería!

-Me parece genial, Granger, pero sigo sin ganas de discutir- Con pasos largos y flexibles se acercó a ella, quedándose a un metro de la castaña, mirándole con los ojos entornados y esa desquiciante e indescifrable media sonrisa- vamos, Granger, sabes que quieres, coge el almohadon y date el gusto, no me voy a defender- y como si quisiera demostrarlo, abrió los brazos en cruz.

-Tu estas mal de la cabeza, no te voy a pegar solo porque tengas ganas de tomarme el pelo! y el punto no es ese!- Hermione se estaba desquiciando por momentos y Malfoy la estaba poniendo de los nervios con esa actitud, la estaba provocando y los dos lo sabían. Y lo que más rabia le daba a la castaña era lo bien que parecía estar pasandoselo él.

-Vamos vamos...dos veces en el mismo día cumpliendo tus caprichos Granger...nadie puede decir eso, y si es mi ropa o la falta de ella lo que tanto te molesta, voy a demostrarte que soy un caballero y te lo voy a poner fácil...-dicho lo cual, ante la airada castaña, el rubio se cogió de la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y lo deslizó de un solo gesto hacia abajo, quedando sólo con aquellos odiosos y ajustados boxers que insinuaban lo que no mostraban, y mostraban mas bien demasiado.

-TU! Prepotente maleducado, arrogante hurón oxigenado!- Estalló ella mientras se aferraba con violencia al almohadon que tenía en las manos y cada vez, desafiando toda imposibilidad física, se ponía más y más roja.

Draco se tenía que morder la lengua para no reirse, si hace unos años hubiera sabido que era tan rematada y absurdamente fácil sacar de sus casillas a Granger, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Aún no? Vamos Granger? Que más quieres? Tienes mi permiso, tienes la oportunidad, tienes el arma...-dijo señalando la almohada que ella retorcía con furia- aunque si necesitas mas motivos...-dicho lo cual le guiñó un ojo y clavando los pulgares en la goma del boxer hizo el amago de ir a bajárselos solo para ver como ella reaccionaba. Y vaya si reaccionó... Lo que Draco no sabía es que demasiadas cosas pasarían al mismo tiempo.

Se podría decir que todo pasó a camara lenta, pero sería mentira. Todo pasó en fracción de segundos. Hermione se acercó en tres violentas zancadas a Malfoy y le arreó tal almohadonazo en la cara que le hizo perder el equilibrio y Draco cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose con violencia la cabeza contra el suelo. Del gesto brusco, el rubio se bajó sin querer un palmo los boxers, quedándose con el trasero al descubierto contra el frío suelo. Hermione no se acordaba de los pantalones de seda de Draco, y se resbaló con ellos, cayendo encima del muchacho.

La cosa no habría sido tan terrible si Draco no hubiera intentado agarrarla en su caída, y no hubiera quedado con una Hermione suspendida sobre él mientras él tenía las dos manos abiertas agarrando cada una un pecho de la castaña.

Un par de segundos después, mientras ambos intentaban asimilar lo ocurrido incapaces de reaccionar, y mientras ambos creían que la situación no podía empeorar...el destino demostró que ademas de irónico, puede ser cabrón.

La puerta de su sala común se abrió de golpe y Harry y Ron entraron a tropel gritando

-SORPRESA!

"Dios,,...no!" pensó Hermione ante la expresión petrificada de sus dos amigos. "esto no puede ir peor"

Y se volvía a equivocar, porque justo cuando intentó arreglar las cosas, y explicar la situación, Hermione dijo justo lo único que no debía decir:

-Chicos, esto no es lo que parece...

Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Acción y reacción

Harry explotó de ira y se lanzó a agarrar a Hermione y arrancarla de los brazos del semidesnudo depravado que a saber que le estaba haciendo.

Hermione tuvo que contenerlo y le faltaban manos para retener a Ron que se encaminaba varita en manos para hacer pedazos a Draco, que aún estaba en el suelo.

Y Draco, por su parte, tenía problemas graves. Con gestos lentos se subió los bóxers, pero no atinaba a enfocar los ojos. Todo estaba borroso. Oía gritos, ruidos, pero todo llegaba a su cerebro como si estuviera metido en un tarro de algodones. La boca le sabía rara y era incapaz de coordinarse.

Alguien le empujó en una pierna, e intentó levantarse. Al segundo intento, dió de bruces contra el suelo, y ya no recordó nada.

-Chicos por favor, ¡calmaos! Ha sido un accidente

-¿Accidente? ¿ACCIDENTE? -aullaba Ron- venimos a darte una sorpresa y a pasar la tarde contigo y te encontramos revolcándote con ese malnacido con su blanco culo al aire y metiéndote mano! te estábamos oyendo gritar por el pasillo pero pensábamos que era una típica discusión! solo te oíamos a ti- Ron le soltó una patada en una pierna a Draco, que se revolvió mascullando en el suelo

-Hermione...o me dices que ha pasado aquí o te juro que no me importa acabar en Azkaban por decorar las pareces con las tripas de un Malfoy- susurró Harry, y Hermione supo que iba en serio.

-Oye mira, es largo de contar, pero le estaba riñendo para que se pusiera la camisa del pijama y su venganza fue quitarse los pantalones, y yo le gritaba por ser un pervertido y el estaba de buen humor y me decía que o dejaba de gritar, o se quitaba los calzones...-y la castaña se dio cuenta de que pese a lo divertido y extraño de la situación...no sonaba bien cuando lo contabas- Se que suena absurdo pero Malfoy y yo hemos tenido un buen día, no habíamos discutido, y ahora que discutíamos era por una chorrada y por una vez en su vida me estaba gastando una broma sin mala sangre y ...

-Está sangrando- Le corto Harry

-Me refiero a que el no tenía intención de...-intentó explicar la castaña

-No Herms- cortó con violencia Harry- Malfoy está sangrando, literalmente.

Todos se giraron, menos Ron, que seguía despotricando a los cuatro vientos. Draco se había intentado levantar y se había desplomado hacia delante, y allí estaba, en el suelo, con un charco de sangre, allí donde su cabeza había chocado contra los adoquines, y su platinado pelo tiñéndose de rojo con rapidez. La sangre empezaba a chorrearle por los laterales del cuello, y no se movía.

Fue en ése instante cuando Hermione se puso a chillar de verdad. Pese a las horas que eran, obligó a Ron y a Harry a cargar con el inconsciente y semidesnudo Draco hasta la enfermería, y madame Pomfrey puso el grito en el cielo al verlo. Pese a no ser grave, el tajo en la coronilla de Malfoy era grande, y su inconsciencia no ayudaba a calmar los ánimos. La medimaga los echó a todos de allí.

Hermione no hacía más que dar vueltas sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido y Harry y Ron no la ayudaban atosigándola a preguntas.

-¿Pero que cojones estabais haciendo?- le espetó Ron a la cara

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le respondió histérica la castaña- es mas... ¿qué cojones hacíais vosotros entrando sin llamar en un salón que no os pertenece?

-¿Desde cuando hemos necesitado permiso para ir a visitarte Herms?- le soltó a bocajarro el moreno de ojos verdes

-Desde que no vivo con vosotros y comparto habitaciones con el que hasta hace poco era lo que consideraríamos un enemigo y al que no le habéis dado una oportunidad que yo sí. Ahora es distinto.

-¿Distinto de cuando mató a Dumbledore?- Harry vibraba de rabia

-El no mató a Dumbledore y lo sabes, en su juicio...

-A la mierda su juicio Herms! ¿Has olvidado los seis años anteriores? Nos insultaba, nos hizo la vida imposible, nos humillaba a cada ocasión, joder, pero si lleva la marca de los mortífagos tatuada en el brazo!

Hermione dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la dichosa marca. Lo había visto ir descamisado por la sala común en varias ocasiones, y pese a que la marca siempre estaba ahí, ella no la había visto.

-Lo sé Harry...-susurró Hermione al borde de las lágrimas- pero en esta última semana he visto a un Malfoy distinto. Es diferente- miró a su amigo a los ojos- no digo que le perdone por todo lo que ha hecho, y no digo que vayamos a ser amigos...pero estoy cansada de tener que ir siempre con los pies de plomo, cansada de tener siempre que estar a la defensiva, y estoy harta de tener que mirar siempre donde pongo los pies para no pisar la línea que separa el "ellos" del "nosotros". Hice un trato con él Harry, yo no le tiro piedras y el no me las tira a mí. El ha cumplido su parte del trato, y yo le he abierto la cabeza contra las losas del suelo.

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido. Y tragándose la rabia, tomo a su amiga del hombro.

-Oye, si estás segura de lo que estás diciendo y le vas a dar un voto de confianza, estoy contigo. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto. Es un Malfoy.

Horas más tarde, cuando Harry y Ron ya se habían ido de la Torre de los Premios Anuales a la Torre de Griffindor, y la habían ayudado a limpiar la sangre de Draco del suelo, y recoger el desastre que se había armado por el estúpido accidente, Hermione se quedo sola.

Corrió a su dormitorio y saco el sanguine de su escondite. Abrió una página y se dispuso a escribir en el.

-"_Áspid, estas ahí?"_ por favor que responda,...pensaba en secreto. Te necesito...necesito hablar, por favor...que estés ahí... Pero las páginas siguieron obstinadamente en blanco

-_"Áspid por favor..." _Los minutos pasaron y la ansiada respuesta no llegaba.

-"_Áspid...no sé cuando leerás esto...o si estas ocupado ahora para responder...pero te necesito. He hecho algo horrible...le he hecho daño a alguien que no se lo merecía...mucho. Me carcome la culpa y todo ha sido por una tontería...no sé como podre mirar a esa persona a los ojos después de lo que he hecho, y todo por no poder controlar mi carácter..."_

La castaña empezó a llorar sobre las páginas del sanguine, y gruesos lagrimones mancharon el impoluto pergamino.

-_" Áspid, sabes cómo se salda una deuda a la que jamás se le ha puesto precio? Como se cierra una herida que jamás se ha abierto? Sabes esas discusiones que duran tanto...que al final ya ni sabes porque discutes, y pierdes la noción de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y solo te dejas llevar por la ira, y dejas de ver los límites del hasta donde puedes llegar? Hoy he roto ese límite,...le he hecho daño a alguien, única y exclusivamente porque no podía afrontar la realidad...y no tengo fuerzas para afrontarlo. Y sé que no es tu culpa, pero ahora no estas aquí,...y realmente te necesito."_

Esa noche, Hermione, no obtuvo respuestas. Y cuando se canso de dar vueltas en la cama, de llorar, de sentirse culpable...bajo al sofá, y se sentó frente a la chimenea, viendo pasar las horas, hasta que bien entrada la mañana, un par de horas antes de que empezaran las clases, Draco entró por la puerta, llevando una de las batas de la enfermería.

-Malfoy! Dios, Malfoy lo siento, fue un accidente, yo no quería hacerte daño, y no sabía que esos dos tontos iban a aparecer, y...

-Déjalo Granger- le cortó con sequedad- No importa.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, se dirigió a su cuarto.

El día paso asquerosamente lento para todos. Draco estaba huraño con todo y con todos, y solo quería terminar con las clases de una vez, Hermione se sentía incapaz de prestar atención, y Ron y Harry no entendían porque su amiga estaba tan abatida.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, y la castaña llego a su cuarto, con casi 20 horas de retraso, tuvo su respuesta.

-"_Gorgona, siento no haber estado ahí para ti anoche, las cosas se me complicaron mucho, estas bien?"_

_-"si" _mintió descaradamente _"fue solo un susto, pero no se qué hacer"_

_-"no sé qué decirte Gorgona, pedir perdón nunca fue mi fuerte, y si te soy sincero, pese a las ganas que tengo de charlar un rato contigo y olvidarme de todo y de todos...hoy te tendré que dejar pronto, estoy roto"_

Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

_-"sabes,...a veces tengo miedo de que realmente no seas de verdad"_

_-"Eh eh eh, alto ahí. Una cosa es que hayas tenido un mal día y yo me sienta incapaz por motivos ajenos a consolarte, y otra muy distinta que creas que no soy real, y que no voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda"_

Hermione leía mientras lloraba, incapaz de contestar.

-_"Gorgona...te juro dos cosas: lo primero, cuando mañana por la mañana te levantes y vayas a clase, tendrás la absoluta certeza de que soy real. Y lo segundo, es que mañana por la mañana, cuando tengas la absoluta certeza de que soy real, te hare reír."_

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera preguntar, Áspid, terminó el capitulo, que se archivo solo en el índice, dejando a la chica confundida, con la pluma en la mano y un montón de preguntas sin responder. Y pese a todas las dudas, y preguntas sin responder, Hermione se quedo dormida de puro agotamiento.

En su cuarto, un dolorido Draco se preparaba para cumplir una promesa, y saco su varita para comenzar los preparativos de lo que sería un día memorable. Se sentía mal, cansado y enfadado, pero sabía que se distraería.

Cuando amaneció, y Granger bajo corriendo, Draco no estaba en ninguna parte. Supuso que el rubio se habría ido a desayunar y empezar el día, y mientras terminaba de vestirse, un griterío escandaloso llego del exterior.

Cuando la castaña salió al pasillo, casi se la llevan por delante una manada de estudiantes que corrían extasiados en tropel

-Pero ¿qué pasa?

-Nos han invadido- chillo uno con alegría- Nos han invadido

Hermione montó en pánico, y desenfundando su varita corrió en dirección al origen del jaleo. Lo que vio le robó el aliento.

Dentro del castillo, en el corazón mismo de Howgarts, cientos, por no decir miles de patos volaban en estampida en todas direcciones. Algunos de ellos corrían por el suelo picoteando zapatos y tobillos, algunos iban vestidos, y varios cientos de patos iban montados en pequeñas escobas haciendo aspavientos en todas direcciones asustando a otros patos.

Lo más curioso es que todos los patos que corrían por el suelo perseguían a las alumnas del colegio de todas las casas, como acosadores profesionales, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

-Perdone señorita, ¿sabe usted cómo se va al sur?

Y Hermione rompió a llorar y a reír. Áspid había jurado dos cosas, y las había cumplido.

Los patos conjurados estallaban en burbujas cuando los golpeabas, pero había miles de ellos por todas partes, y volvían locos a profesores y alumnos que no podían hacer nada ante la invasión

Al cabo de varias horas de persecución febril, todos los patos salieron en desbandada volando hacia el patio del castillo, y se unieron en un torbellino. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo detrás aullando vítores. Y para sorpresa de todos, todas las figuras plumíferas se unieron formando una gigantesca serpiente plateada en el cielo. Y se hizo un repentino y violento silencio, antes de que la serpiente celestial se contorsionara formando una enorme G en los cielos. Poco después, la serpiente estallo en chispas multicolor, y baño a todos los alumnos con una lluvia luminiscente irisada.

Y Hermione no cabía en su pecho. Por ella, Áspid había armado un caos en el colegio, gritando su mensaje a los cuatro vientos. Nadie más que Hermione sabía donde estaba el sur. Por ella, Áspid había vuelto locos a profesores y alumnos. Por ella, Áspid había grabado en el cielo la inicial del nombre por el que la conocía para que todos la vieran, y sin que nadie más que ella, entendiera el mensaje. Ahora, Hermione Granger tuvo la certeza de que Áspid era real, y la había hecho reír.

De lo que Hermione no se dio cuenta, es que mientras todos, incluida ella, miraban extasiados el bello espectáculo, un único alumno, alto, rubio y apartado de todos, espiaba silencioso a la multitud, buscando una risa que no encontró.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Sailor Mercuri: como siempre gracias por tus reviews. 

Nelliel: muy amable por tu parte XD me alegra de que te gustara la escena de los patos, me lo pase genial escribiéndola ^^

Bueno, como ya dije, escribo para los que leen. Así que cualquier cosa que no os guste y tal, avisad.

De todas formas hay algunos caps. que creo que editare un poco, porque no los veo bastante pulidos (es lo que tiene escribir desde el atontamiento del insomnio)

CAPITULO 7: leer entre líneas.

La directora McGonagall estaba que echa chispas. Habían perdido un día entero de clases por lo que ya era conocido como el "Incidente Cuac". La directora esta soltando un largo y denso discurso para que el responsable o responsable dieran la cara, salieran a la luz, y afrontaran las consecuencias de tan estúpida e infantil acción, y que si los profesores tenían que realizar una investigación, cuando hallaran a los culpables la cosa sería mucho peor.

Nadie se responsabilizó, y el silencio avergonzado de los estudiantes era amenizado por susurrantes risitas y algún que otro "cuac cuac" por lo bajo. La cena de aquella noche paso sin pena ni gloria, dado que todos hablaban de lo mismo. ¿Quien habría sido el que hizo aparecer a todos aquellos dichosos patos? ¿Porque los patos perseguían a todas las chicas, sin excepción haciéndoles aquella extraña pregunta? ¿Porque la serpiente del cielo formó una gigantesca G? ¿Quién era G? ¿Era la firma del responsable o un mensaje del responsable para otra persona?

Ronald Weasley como siempre, llego a sus propias conclusiones.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos...G-inny?- le masculló orgulloso de su deducción, y pocos segundos después vio como su hermana se marchaba a grandes zancadas tildándole de idiota para arriba mientras Ron se frotaba la escocida oreja que su hermana le había abofeteado con lo que él creía era violencia innecesaria y gratuita.

-¿A que ha venido eso Ron? ¿Porque crees que tu hermana tiene algo que ver?- Le preguntó Harry

-Bueno, había una G en el cielo, y su nombre empieza por G...-La oreja le palpitaba y le ardía y de pronto, Ron tuvo una revelación- Hermione...tú!

Hermione casi se atraganta con la cena y miro a su amigo con un cruce de pánico, sorpresa y estupefacción

-Tu apellido empieza por G! Granger!- tomó su varita y conjurando un lumus apunto el fogonazo de luz directo a la cara de la castaña- has sido tú, verdad? Tu sabes algo!- y entre estruendosas carcajadas añadió- Confiesa!

Harry, testigo divertido de la situación, conto mentalmente...5...4...3...PLASSSSSS, a lo que suspiro para sus adentros "he pecado de demasiado generoso"

Ron se frotaba la otra oreja, y miraba a Hermione con las pupilas como platos. Entre el pelo rojo como el fuego y las dos orejas como tomates palpitantes, el aspecto de Ron rozaba lo cómicamente extravagante, y miraba como una airada castaña se levantaba con violencia peligrosamente ruborizada y se alejaba a zancadas siguiendo el mismo camino que su hermana pequeña había seguido poco antes

-Pero...si era una broma...ella lo sabia...porque se ha puesto así?- susurro a Harry con miedo de decir algo que le acarreara otra palma abierta estrellándose contra su anatomía.

-Ron...son chicas, vale? Mujeres...no intentes comprenderlas, y sencillamente acéptalas como son.

-Pero...pero...lo de Ginny vale...¿pero porque me ha arreado Hermione?

Harry suspiró de nuevo...pese a todo lo que había pasado, Ron seguía teniendo esa vena infantil y carente de madurez que tanto le agradaba de su amigo. Ron era...simplemente Ron. Era como el recordatorio constante de lo que una vez los había unido, era la voz del niño interior que en su caso...era todo su ser. Y Harry daba gracias a Dios todos los días porque así fuera.

-Ron...son mujeres- Y dejando a su amigo con más preguntas y lleno de dudas, Harry empezó a comer de nuevo satisfecho por su respuesta. Lo había dicho todo, si su amigo no quería comprenderlo...por el estaba bien así. El azabache tenía claro, desde hacia tiempo, que hay cosas que sencillamente...son.

La cabeza de Hermione era un hervidero. Ron nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de la verdad...Ella era G, pero no G de Granger. Era G de Gorgona. Y Gorgona era una parte de Hermione que Ron y Harry y todos sus demás amigos no conocían, y que ella no les permitiría conocer. Gorgona era su alter ego, su lado oculto...un "yo" que solo el misterioso Áspid conocía.

Y le dolía y le molestaba que Ron hubiera estado, aun inconscientemente tan cerca de desenmascararla. Maldito Ronald...¿porque tenía que abrir su estúpida bocaza? Y de pronto, Hermione se quedo petrificada cuando un pensamiento encajo en su lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía algo que era suyo. Y que no había compartido con sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía un secreto, y aunque le molestaba un poco no poder ser sincera...no, eso no era cierto. No es que no pudiera ser sincera, es que no quería serlo. Le gustaban esos encuentros clandestinos a través del sanguine. El extraño y descomunal mensaje de Áspid gritado y "cuaqueando" a los cuatro vientos en el colegio le había hecho sentir única, especial...se había sentido posesiva. Aquello era suyo, era para ella, era un regalo que le habían hecho, y no quería que nadie más lo supiera...¿pero porque? Pero antes de darle más vueltas...tenía cosas que hacer además de los deberes...

Draco termino de cenar con calma. La nueva directora estaba hecha un basilisco, y en ciertos aspectos, tenía motivos más que de sobra para no estar tranquilo. Había hecho una travesura que había colapsado el colegio por todo un día. Si alguien se enteraba que había sido él, supondría la retirada automática de sus privilegios y el ingreso automático en Prisión. Esa mera idea le dio escalofríos.

¿Porque diablos lo había hecho? ¿Porque había sido más importante para el hacer reír a una desconocida anónima que su propia seguridad? Le preocupaban sus propias acciones...le preocupaban las decisiones que estaba tomando. Como la noche anterior.

Distraídamente, Draco se froto el apósito que le cubría la herida del cogote, aun le escocía, y mucho. El nunca había tenido intención de desnudarse delante de Granger, ni de incomodarla. Pero la situación le pareció divertida. Ella estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a encenderse como una cerilla en cualquier momento, y Draco no pudo resistirse a picarla un poco más, solo por el placer de descubrir si podía hacer que su piel ardiera por combustión espontanea. Tenía la intención solo de juguetear con la goma de su bóxer, hacer un amago de bajárselo y ver qué cara ponía ella. Desde luego (y Draco sonrió al recordar la imagen) La cara de Granger era todo un poema en ese momento.

El solo pretendía que ella le arreara un par de cojinazos, le había parecido divertido ver como ella perdía los papeles de forma tan infantil, y desde luego prefería que ella empuñara una almohada a una varita cada vez que se enfadara con él. Pero por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, todo se había torcido. Ella le golpeó demasiado fuerte y lo hizo caer, lastimandolo, y ella se le cayó encima, y los dos idiotas entraron sin permiso armando un escándalo...y Draco no recordaba más. Y aun así, lo poco que recordaba estaba muy borroso y confuso.

Lo que si recordaba era la cara de Granger al volver al cuarto. No hacía más que disculparse. Pero en lo concerniente a Draco podía irse al infierno. Había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para ser amable con ella, de hecho, según él, había sido más que amable. Y por una estúpida broma ella perdió los papeles y el acabo en la enfermería. Al rubio le quedaron claras dos cosas en ese momento: que el año iba a ser muy largo...y que con lo referente a su "compañera" de cuarto...ser enemigos no servía, ser amigos había quedado claramente descartado, así que solo le quedaba una opción. La indiferencia e ignorarse mutuamente. Quizás así...quizás.

Pero había otra mujer que llenaba los pensamientos del rubio, una muy distinta a Granger. Su dulce Gorgona. Alguien capaz con una sola palabra de hacer que Draco se arriesgara a ir a Azkaban provocando un caos en el colegio. Solo por verla sonreír.

Draco había tenido un pequeño plan: Estar atento en el patio para ver a las chicas, y ver si alguna daba alguna...señal. No era que sintiera la necesidad de desenmascarar a su amiga secreta...pero sentía curiosidad. Lo que no había contado, es que no solo Gorgona sonreiría. Todo el puto colegio estaba riendo. Bueno, todos no...a los profesores no les hacía gracia...Y por alguna razón que no podía comprender, ver a Granger en medio de todo el espectáculo que había organizado y orquestado para su Gorgona, le amargo el momento. Granger tenía una expresión extasiada, y reía y giraba bajo la lluvia de chispas iriscentes, después de contemplar la G serpentil con deleite, después de haber perseguido a bandadas de patos como si fuera una cría el día de Navidad.

Que todos los demás disfrutaran del show no le importaba, eran meros espectadores. Pero Granger le sacaba de sus casillas. Ella lo había mandado a la enfermería y le tocaba las narices que estuviera allí, disfrutando como una enana de un regalo que no era para ella.

En fin, pensó. Ella era su carcelera. Si tenían que aguantarse todo el año, la cosa se pondría fea. Pero Draco ya había dado el primer paso. 3 veces. Por el las cosas ya estaban bien como estaban. Si Granger quería algo, que lo pidiera. Draco se había cansado de jugar.

Dando un paseo y recreándose mas de la cuenta en el camino, Draco acabo llevando a la Torre, no se había dado cuenta de que había alargado más de la cuenta el camino a casa ¿estaría intentando sin darse cuenta retrasar el inevitable encaramiento con la castaña? Dudaba que fuera eso, pero desde luego era lo que parecía, así que, con el pomo en la mano, se cuadro, tomo aire, y se puso su mejor mascara de "arrogante malnacido" para entrar en el salón.

Y allí estaba la castaña, sentada en el sillón con las pies sobre el asiento y abrazándose las piernas cara a la chimenea, y giró la cabeza enseguida al oírlo entrar.

-Oye Malfoy, podemos hablar?

-Dudo que haya algo que decir, Granger- dijo quitándose la túnica y colgándola con cuidado en su lugar.

-Malfoy es que no sé como tengo que decirte que lo siento, que fue un accidente, no tendría que haberme puesto como me puse por una tontería,...pero me sacaste de mis casillas...yo no quería hacerte daño...

-Genial Granger, no querías hacerme daño, queda claro- dijo sin darse la vuelta, alisando las arrugas de la túnica y preparándola para que estuviera perfecta para el día siguiente. Aun no le había permitido a la castaña verle la cara, y a Hermione le estaba rompiendo el corazón que él no solo le diera la espalda, si no que tener que mirar a los ojos al apósito que cubría la herida que ella le había hecho.

Hermione exhaló aire con violencia mientras tomaba una decisión. Agarro uno de los cojines del sofá y se quito la bata, quedando solo con el adorable camisón corto amarillo de encaje que Draco le había comprando. Tal y como ella había pensado, le daba un aspecto infantiloide y aniñada. Pero las curvas nacientes que estaba desarrollando contradecían lo que la prenda insinuaba. Era una imagen que habría dejado mudo a cualquiera, y cuando Draco se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, no fue la excepción.

¿Él le había comprado "eso"? Joder, había querido que ella se viera bien por las mañanas, pero no se había dado cuenta que con esa camisola amarilla no es que le alegrara la vista recién despertado, es que era la última imagen que vería antes de irse a dormir, y una vez dormido.

Y allí se quedaron los dos, encarados, hasta que Hermione dio el primer paso y le tiro al pecho el cojín

-Cógelo- le espeto, Y Draco por mera reacción, lo hizo- ahora golpéame con eso hasta que estés satisfecho y acabemos con esto.

Draco, que había decidido no volver a engañarse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. O por lo menos, de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Hermione Granger no le gustaba, al menos no como persona. Pero en ese instante, cuando la vio con aquella prenda tan inocente y provocadora comprendió que si le gustaba como mujer. Su cuerpo era precioso, y ese deseo se hizo patente cuando un calambrazo le recorrió la espalda, y supo, a ciencia cierta, que quería besarla. No porque la quisiera. No la quería. Pero aquel pelo revuelto, y aquella cara decidida que tanto había odiado años atrás, habían despertado ese instinto mamífero y primitivo. Draco la deseaba y lo sabía. Pero no podía permitir que ella lo supiera.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que esa bola de plomo al rojo vivo que tenía en la garganta desapareciera, y hasta que Granger se quitara ese estúpido camisón, y dejara de ser la viva imagen de una fantasía para volver a ser...volver a ser solo Granger.

Pero había un problema...estaba acorralado. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, para quitársela de encima y para que no volviera a buscarlo esta noche...y Draco sonrió. Había tenido una idea...aunque podía volver a acabar con la cabeza abierta.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. Altiva. Y de pronto, el muchacho que hacía unos segundos parecía confundido y sorprendido, de pronto...su expresión cambio, y Hermione contempló con expresión angustiada como los dedos de Malfoy acariciaban el almohadón trazando lentos y lascivos círculos sobre la tela.

-Hasta que quede satisfecho...Granger?- había arrastrado las palabras de forma sinuosa, y al pronunciar su nombre, o bueno, su apellido...la voz del rubio había sonado ronca y gutural. Y lo peor era la forma en la que había sonreído de medio lado, entornando los ojos, y clavando los ojos en ella de forma felino.

-Si...venga...quiero hacer las paces contigo, vale?- Hermione tuvo que tomar aire. La situación no iba como ella había planeado. En ese momento, un Malfoy sonriente con un inocuo almohadón le aterraba más que un escuadrón de dementores.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando él se le fue acercando, paso a paso...lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos...sin dejar de acariciar aquel cojín con aquellas manos de dedos largos que parecían esculpidas en nácar y alabastro...A Hermione empezaba a faltarle el aire. Y aun le falto mas cuando Draco se quedo a un palmo de distancia delante de ella. No pudo evitar mirarle a la cara, casi con miedo. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque la miraba así? ¿Que pretendía? ¿Porque le importaba? ¿Porque estaba tan ansiosa por descubrirlo?

Hermione empezaba a arrepentirse de su estúpida idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería largarse de allí corriendo, quería quedarse y descubrir que hacia Malfoy, porque si no lo hacia él lo haría ella...pero ¿hacer el que? Estaba confundida, tenerlo tan cerca no iba bien para los procesos cognitivos...

Y Draco se paso el dedo índice de la mano derecha por los labios, mordiéndose el pulpejo de manera juguetona mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, desafiándola, provocándola directamente. Y Hermione lo comprendió, aquello era una declaración de guerra en toda guerra. Cuando Draco paso la punta de su lengua por la yema del dedo, ladeando la cabeza para permitirla ver mejor, la castaña pensó que las rodillas se le convertirían en gelatina en cualquier momento.

Pero Draco aun no había terminado, y se dio un beso a sí mismo en el dedo, antes de dejar caer la mano, y con un solo movimiento, largo y fluido, se coloco detrás de Hermione, que era incapaz de moverse, y menos al sentir el pecho del muchacho pegado a su espalda. Su piel entro en erupción al sentir ese calor corporal pegado a ella, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada y casi jadeante. Y la cosa empeoró cuando la mano de Malfoy se movió, rozando apenas su mano, su muñeca, subiendo por su antebrazo...no la acariciaba, ni la tocaba, ella solo podía sentir el movimiento de sus dedos erizándole la piel, pero sin tocarla apenas, y esa pálida mano estaba subiendo más,...su codo, su brazo, su hombro...y cuando fue ascendiendo por su cuello Hermione creía que le iba a dar algo.

Pero Draco aun no había terminado, y con un suave toque en el mentón de la castaña, le hizo echar atrás la cabeza, haciendo que ella voluntariamente le expusiera el cuello, y deslizó esa perversa mano por su garganta, su barbilla...hasta llegar a sus labios. Y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, ese mismo dedo que el se había mordisqueado juguetón, que había rozado con la punta de su lengua y besado, ese mismo que aún conservaba la humedad de su boca, dibujó el contorno de los labios de Hermione, lentamente, como si los perfilara para recordarlos. Y cuando sello la yema contra la boca de la ojimiel, como si con un cuño la marcara como propia, Draco sonrió al sentirla temblar contra su pecho.

Y ahora sí, Draco había terminado. Violenta e inesperadamente dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio por el repentino cambio, y le arreo a la castaña un cojinazo en el trasero.

Ya tienes lo que querías Granger...ya estoy satisfecho- susurró altanero en su oído. Y acto seguido le toco salir corriendo escaleras arriba mientras se reía a carcajadas, pues acababa de descubrir que sin bien la cabreadísima ojimiel no era capaz de arder por generación espontanea, si era capaz de lanzar cojines, almohadones, tazas, libros y todo lo que pillo por el salón contra un rubio que no hacía más que reír y tratar de salir ileso de la situación. Hasta que se encerró en su cuarto. Joder si había valido la pena arriesgarse a que le abriera la cabeza de nuevo...

Como era costumbre, y con el recuerdo de Granger aun haciéndole reír y sudar gotas frías, tomo el sanguine. Y ahí estaba...Su Gorgona deseándole buenas noches.

Leyó la entrada y la guardo, y Draco se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, releyendo una y otra vez, lo que acababa de leer:

-"_ Estas loco, ¿lo sabías? Estas como una cabra. Si te llegan a pillar te expulsan seguro...y de todas formas ¿como lo hiciste? No espera...no me lo digas, mejor no quiero saberlo. Pero te has pasado...ha sido demasiado...ha sido precioso. Y tenías razón, ya nunca dudare de que seas real, y también tenias razón en que me has hecho reír. Y llorar, y saltar, y correr tras los patos, y quería gritar...pero aun así te has pasado...ha sido tan...grande, tan excesivo...tan...tan...ha sido tan Áspid...porque no tengo otra palabra para describirlo...Estás loco...y doy gracias por ello porque no te querría de otro modo"_

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: páginas

_-"Áspid, ¿estás ahí?_

_-"Claro que sí Gorgona, claro que sí"_

_-"¿cómo ha ido tu día?_

_-"Buff, no sabría por dónde empezar...las clases son aburridas, mis compañeros son aburridos, y por más que intento dejar atrás mis malas costumbres no es fácil...así que no se qué quieres que te cuente sin entrar en detalles..."_

_-"si, a veces esto no es fácil, por agradable que sea"_

_-"y que me cuentas tu Gorgona, ¿algo interesante que contar?"_

_-"bueno ayer...no, olvídalo, nada"_

_-"eh eh eh, eso promete, no seas así Gorgona, desembucha"_

_-" no en serio, olvídalo, fue una tontería"_

_-"No me hagas rogarte que sabes que lo haré"_

_-"es que fue una chorrada, pero me impactó mucho, y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza"_

_-"Y supongo que no me lo podrás contar porque entrará en el ámbito de los detalles, ¿no? Que decepción,...ahora me muero de curiosidad"_

_-"no seas malo, podría contártelo...pero..."_

_-"¿Y a qué esperas?"_

_-"es que me da vergüenza"_

_-"Uhmmmm interesante...muy interesante..."_

_-"Áspid, no seas malo que te cierro el libro"_

_-"Aarggg mujer cruel y desalmada que me dejas con la miel de tu historia en los labios para luego dejarme de rodillas rogando por saber..."_

_-" no me seas melodramático, no fue para tanto..."_

_-"el problema, Gorgona mía, es que no se que fue o no para tanto porque no me cuentas que te ha pasado..."_

_-"prometes no reírte?"_

_-"uhmmm,...está bien, lo prometo"_

_-"y prometes no ponerte borde, o a soltar groserías?"_

_-"solo por la curiosidad que me invade al leer que me pidas eso, lo prometo, aunque no puedo garantizarte que mi subconsciente no me traicione..."_

_-"es que ayer,...tuve un encuentro muy raro en las duchas"_

_-"define encuentro, define raro...y explica con mas detalles eso de duchas..."_

_-"Áspid! me habías prometido que nada de borderías!"_

_-"sólo estoy pidiendo datos objetivos para poder saber de que hablas querida Gorgona mía..."_

_-"bueno...verás...es que hay un compañero de casa que últimamente ha estado muy raro conmigo. No es que él me guste ni nada, de hecho hasta hace poco nos llevábamos mas bien mal. Ayer, yo estaba en los baños, y no me di cuenta de que pasaba el turno, y cuando me puse detrás de las mamparas a cambiarme, el entró en el baño. Yo no podía salir porque él estaba allí, y no quería que me viera, además que no tenía mi ropa, tan sólo una toalla y él se estaba quitando la ropa y me puse… fue todo muy violento"_

_-"vaya vaya con mi pequeña Gorgona...déjame adivinar...tu no querías, pero acabaste mirando ¿no?"_

_-"suena fatal verdad?"_

_-"si te dijera como suena querrías romperme algo en la cabeza"_

_-"Áspid!"_

_-"que? Estoy siendo sincero contigo. A ver, y ese chico te gusta? Porque como me digas que si me pondré muy celoso..."_

_-"que dices! no, el no me gusta. No me gusta de gustar. No sé si me explico"_

_-"pues no, no te explicas"_

_-"que él como persona no me gusta, de hecho en muchos aspectos me repele. Pero como te he dicho últimamente está muy raro conmigo, y hablando objetiva y fríamente, físicamente es un chico muy guapo. O al menos yo lo veo guapo, y eso pone difíciles las cosas. O al menos me las puso difíciles ayer, porque mientras estaba en el baño no tenía ninguna razón para odiarlo pero si muchas para seguir mirando y eso me hizo sentir mal. Sigue sin gustarme, pero lo vi con otros ojos"_

_-"¿decirte que no es que lo vieras con otros ojos sino que lo viste con menos ropas seria una grosería?"_

_-"Si Áspid, lo seria..."_

_-"Ah, vale, entonces no lo digo...continúa, ¿qué fue lo que viste que tanto te gustó?"_

_-" Es que no podía dejar de mirarle, y el estaba allí tan tranquilo ajeno a todo, quitándose la ropa, y cuando se quedó desnudo...sonara raro pero nunca había visto a un chico desnudo de verdad. Sí en libros, o películas o imágenes...pero me impactó mucho. Y cuando lo vi meterse en la bañera y cuando se relajó y la expresión de su rostro cambió...estaba tan sereno y tranquilo que parecía otra persona"_

_-"y te preguntaste a ti misma si serías capaz de odiar o de que no te cayera bien esa otra persona que estabas viendo en ese momento, solo porque te gustaba lo que veías, ¿verdad?"_

_-"si! como lo sabes?"_

_-"Ah, Gorgona mía...no eres la única humana del universo hecha de carne y hueso a la que las hormonas le gastan una mala pasada por encender una cosita llamada "deseo sexual" en el momento y en el lugar menos adecuados...por no hablar de con la persona menos esperada"_

_-"Yo no lo desee sexualmente"_

_-"si lo hiciste, reconócelo, te sentirás mejor"_

_-"Áspid no seas así, esto no tiene gracia, yo no lo desee sexualmente"_

_-"si lo hiciste"_

_-"Áspid...no, para ya"_

_-"¿Acaso quieres que lo comprobemos?"_

_-"eso no se puede comprobar"_

_-"¿qué te apuestas?"_

_-"Tu ganas Áspid, pero ya verás como yo tenía razón, no lo desee sexualmente, si lo sabré yo..."_

_-"estabas sentada viéndolo?"_

_-"sí"_

_-"¿porque?"_

_-"porque cuando entró estaba sentada, y no quise hacer ruido"_

_-"¿todo el rato?"_

_-"sí"_

_-"en algún momento el se distrajo? O se quedó absorto?"_

_-"sí, cuando empezó a meter la cabeza bajo el agua y a enjabonarse"_

_-"Te podrías haber ido sin que se diera cuenta, no?"_

_-"podría haberlo intentado, pero me habría pillado"_

_-"tomo nota...siguiente pregunta... que viste después? Cuando se quitó la ropa...que sentiste cuando lo viste"_

_-"pues...se desnudo despacio, se metió en el agua. Estaba muy caliente, y humeaba, y el soltó un gemidito de placer y se recostó ronroneando"_

_-"¿Ronroneando?"_

_-"si, ronroneaba,...sé que suena raro, pero hacía ruiditos como guturales, que me erizaron la espalda, después se quedo allí, cogiendo una esponja, empapándola y dejándose caer chorros de agua sobre la cara y el pelo y el pecho y ...brillaba"_

_-"vale, eso último me ha desconcertado, ¿cómo que brillaba?"_

_-"Su piel, cuando estaba húmeda captaba la luz de forma extraña, no sé cómo describirlo, pero era bello, y luego se puso a jugar con la espuma del jabón"_

_-"define eso"_

_-"pues que al principio se le veía hermoso y reflejando la luz, y de pronto era un niño jugando en la bañera, y me enterneció"_

_-"Ahí lo tienes, no te fuiste porque no te querías ir, querías verlo. Llamo tu atención, te picó la curiosidad...te excitaste, y querías mas, por eso seguiste escondida mirando. Y el único motivo para quedarte allí, arriesgándote a que te pillara es que en ese instante, lo deseabas sexualmente"_

_-"No digas animaladas..."_

_-"oye, miénteme a mi si quieres pero no te mientas a ti misma, no sé lo que viste en ese chico, y no sé quién es, pero te juro que le envidio por cómo le miraste, o lo que diablos sintieras al mirarlo y que no quieres admitir, pero es así de simple, no te engañes."_

_-"vamos, no te rías de mi"_

_-"créeme, no me estoy riendo, me corroe la envidia"_

_-"¿de qué viera a un chico desnudo?"_

_-"de que no me vieras a mí"_

_-"Áspid! desvergonzado caradura..."_

_-"oye, sé que no peco de modesto, pero tengo un buen cuerpo...creo que ya que era la primera vez que te veías en una situación así creo que te merecerías haber visto algo que valiera la pena..."_

_-"de verdad...hay veces que no sé porque aguanto que me salgas con esas...no tienes vergüenza ni sabes lo que es eso"_

_-"y orgulloso que estoy de ello, pero eso no cambia que siga manteniendo lo que te he dicho. Vamos, reconócelo..."_

_-"No puedo reconocer lo que no sé Áspid, ni siquiera sé quién eres así que como voy a decirte si tienes o no mejor cuerpo que el chico que vi ayer? Por dios! que estoy diciendo! mira las tonterías sobre las que me haces divagar!"_

_-"jajajajajajajajaja, eres adorable cuando te pones así...pero no me refería a eso. Sabes que somos confidentes...hemos hablado de cosas que estoy seguro nunca hemos contado a nadie...y que nunca saldrán de estas páginas ni de ti ni de mí...así que anda...sé buena. Gorgona...dime la verdad sobre lo que sentiste..."_

_-"¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues bien. Maldito seas Áspid, pero tienes tu razón, si lo desee sexualmente hablando, y me odié por ello, porque me sentía sucia, me sentía traicionarme a mi misma por querer tocar el cuerpo de un chico al que no soporto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Podría haberme ido sin que se diera cuenta, pero me quedé mirando, porque sencillamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y lo que más me aterrorizó, no era estar solo con una toalla en una sala con un hombre desnudo al que estaba espiando como una vulgar pervertida, si no que no podía arrancar de mi cabeza el deseo absurdo, estúpido y desquiciante de que ese fueras TU. Estas contento Áspid? Ya me has hecho decirlo"_

_-" Gracias Gorgona"_

_-"Por qué narices me das las gracias tu ahora?"_

_-"Porque nadie en mi vida había sido tan sincero conmigo como ahora lo has sido tú. Y no te sientas avergonzada... cualquiera en tu situación habría hecho igual...no somos de piedra. Y para corresponder a tu sinceridad, decirte que no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo celoso que me siento, de la envidia que tengo en estos instantes de que no fuera yo...Tampoco tienes idea de lo honrado que me siento de que tengas la suficiente confianza conmigo como para contarme algo así, y lo feliz que me siento porque sé que lo volverías a hacer, por mucho que te niegues a reconocerlo. Porque es exactamente lo que haríamos si hubiera sido a la inversa..."_

_-"Eso no puedes saberlo..."_

_-"Es como lo siento Gorgona"_

_-"Áspid..."_

_-"Dime"_

_-"Gracias"_

_-"Sabes que no tienes porque dármelas mi dulce y mirona Gorgona..."_

_-"No lo estropees serpiente..."_

_-"no pude resistirme...y por cierto...creo que es un poco tarde ya, ¿no? Deberíamos ir a dormir."_

_-"supongo que sí, dulces sueños"_

_-"que sueñes con los baños Gorgona"_

_-"eres malo"_

_-"y te gusta que lo sea"_

_-"eso no tiene nada que ver"_

_-"ya claro, seguro."_

_-"Áspid..."_

_-"Dime"_

_-"ojalá hubieras sido tu"_

Draco suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba el sanguine y se tumbaba en la cama bocarriba.

Se sentía angustiado, celoso, su instinto posesivo le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Y ni siquiera sabía porque. Gorgona podía ser muchas cosas...pero no era física. No era tocable... ¿porque diablos se sentía así?

Con un autocontrol notable y un derroche de fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y desechar esos pensamientos para poder dormir.

Aun así, un último pensamiento cruzo su mente traicionándolo: si, ojalá...

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sailor Mercuri: como siempre, gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho saber que te siguen gustando las actualizaciones y que te gusto la historia desde el primer capitulo **_

_**Anges80: muy amable por tus palabras ^^**_

_**Maletina: Me alegra que te divierta, básicamente, era lo que quería ^^ Es lo que tiene mezclar drama con comedia, que salen cosas interesantes.**_

_**Christall: jejejejeje, pues que sepas christall que los patos atacaran de nuevo (spoiler) XDDD**_

_**Barbiiie: me siento muy alagada de que te recomendaran o que hayas recomendado mi fic, y eso que lo empecé por casualidad y lo estoy continuando por los que me revieweais. Aunque no me metáis tanta prisa...empecé ha escribir hace dos días y ya he subido 8 capítulos (9 con este) así que dadme un respiro XDD no puedo escribir más deprisa sin que me salgan ampollas en los dedos**_

_**Abril Evans: tomo nota, seguiré así ^^**_

_**Tormenta Oscura: Gracias por tu comentario, veo que no se te escapo lo que escribí entre líneas: esa necesidad primaria de los humanos de ser comprendidos y de explicarnos. ^^ Me emociono mucho que alguien dijera en voz alta el trasfondo que quería darle a la historia, no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido hasta que leí tu review ^^ muy amable por tu parte.**_

_**Bueno, dados los agradecimientos correspondientes...os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Aunque os aviso que es un capitulo de transición para introducir una nueva trama...así que tened un poquito de paciencia. Este cap también va dedicado, y como va dedicado a muchos, será un poquito más largo de lo normal, así que espero que eso compense el lado de "transición" Este va dedicado a Christall, Barbiiie, Abril Evans, Tormenta Oscura, Maletina, Agnes80 y como siempre para Sailor Mercuri. Y para todos los que me habéis adjuntado a favoritos pero que no me dejasteis review, que aunque no os lo creáis, os he visto XDDD**_

CAPITULO 9: El diablo conocido y el diablo por conocer.

Las últimas semanas habían pasado lentas para Draco. Muy lentas. Se había vuelto un autómata silencioso, que atendía a sus clases, hacia a la perfección sus deberes, estudiaba, leía, estaba ahí...al menos físicamente. Draco solo se sentía Draco cuando al caer la noche, se encerraba en su habitación y se convertía en Áspid.

"hay que joderse" pensó abatido "que para tener que ser yo mismo tenga que fingir ser otro..." Hacia casi un mes del inicio de las clases. Y la diferencia con el año anterior era más que patente. Draco, que nunca había estado solo, ahora lo estaba. Había sido el príncipe de su casa, siempre con su séquito detrás, con las chicas suspirando por sus huesos. Siempre el centro de atención, siempre odiado o amado o temido, pero nunca ignorado. Nunca invisible...y ahora lo era.

Draco se sentía una sombra de lo que fue. Y lo que más lo confundía era que no le molestaba. En cierta forma, estaba liberado. Ahora podía elegir su propio camino, tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero el calorcillo que proporciona la libertad, esa sensación de esparcimiento y felicidad absoluta se ensombrecía por la atroz responsabilidad que esa libertad llevaba consigo. Se sentía como un prisionero recién salido de su jaula, que veía con claridad el resplandor de la luna llena, y se sentía deslumbrado por su belleza y su luz. Y de pronto, era consciente, que esa esfera de plata que iluminaba su camino tenía una cara oscura que no solo no podía ver, si no que siempre estaría ahí, como una necesidad no satisfecha, un recordatorio eterno de que por mucho que pagara su deuda, siempre tendría una cuenta pendiente. Aunque fuera consigo mismo.

La depresión que estos pensamientos le provocaban llamaba a las puertas de su alma con insistencia, abatiéndolo de manera sutil, pero constante.

Sentía hambre. Estaba famélico, pero no de comida. Sentía un vacio en su interior que clamaba por ser llenado, y esa sensación nueva y desconcertante lo tenía confundido. Solo se sentía saciado cuando en la más absoluta soledad, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a sus conversaciones con Gorgona. Pero cuando cerraba el sanguine, el vacio regresaba. Inmenso, abismal,...infinito. Y sentía la necesidad de volver a abrir el libro. Pero sabía que eso no volvería a ser suficiente. Empezaba a tener la sospecha de que su necesidad de Gorgona era un placebo para él. Y eso le deprimía. Y le deprimía aun mas, el darse cuenta de que pese a saberlo, ella ya estaba en su sangre, clamando, en una adicción a la que él se entregaba voluntariamente todos los días con placer.

Se estaba enamorando. Y eso le preocupaba. Gorgona era su redención. Se sentía arrastrado a complacerla, a hacerla sonreír. Draco se sentía feliz si conseguía hacerla feliz. Pero empezaba a dudar de sus propias intenciones. El rubio, que había decidido no volver a auto engañarse, empezaba a sospechar que Gorgona era su forma de escapar de la realidad. Era una quimera para él. La había puesto en un altar de perfección y salvación, y le aterraba la idea de que Gorgona dejara de ocupar ese idealizado lugar de su mente.

A veces quería proponerle un encuentro. Pero habían demasiados peros:

1- ¿y si ella no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas? ¿Y si ella no era lo que el creía que era? Y no se refería al físico...

2-¿y si todo era una broma?

3-¿y si él se lo proponía y ella decía que no? ¿Y si ella se lo proponía y era él el que decía que no por tener miedo a la decepción? ¿Y si ninguno lo proponía nunca y se arrepentía de ello?

4-¿y si ella sabía quién era él?¿y si al descubrir que su amigo secreto era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, el cabrón que había aterrorizado el colegio 6 años, que había participado en la muerte del amado director anterior y que había servido fielmente al Señor Tenebroso?

Ese último punto era especialmente preocupante. Solo en pensar que Gorgona pudiera rechazarle le hacía temblar de puro pánico. Ni el recuerdo de estar en presencia del mismísimo Voldemort le provocaba tanto miedo y angustia como la mera idea de que su idolatrada Gorgona pudiera mirarlo con asco, repugnancia y rechazo.

Draco se encontraba divagando y dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso la bata y contrariado por la interrupción en su sesión diaria de autocomplacencia bajo a abrir. Y lo que encontró al otro lado del umbral le hizo alzar una ceja. El mismísimo San cararajada Potter lo miraba con la misma expresión

-Vaya Potter, me alegra decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que hayas aprendido a usar el llamador...

-No toques los cojones Malfoy...esta Hermione?

-No, esta tarde tenía que ir a la sala de estudio a ayudar al tarado mental de la comadreja con un trabajo

-Malfoy...no empieces.

-Es la costumbre,...-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Si te vas a sentir mejor ilumina mi existencia con alguno de tus creativos improperios, a lo mejor me alegras el día y todo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy...- Harry se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Quería irse de allí y perder de vista al sonriente imbécil que tenía delante. Pero le había prometido a Hermione que procuraría mantener cierta calma, aunque la situación era muy incómoda- Oye...cambiando de tema...y responde solo si eres capaz de hacerlo sin comportarte como un idiota...porque no estás en el equipo de Quidditch?

Harry casi da un paso atrás al ver la expresión de Malfoy a su pregunta. Se ensombreció con repentina violencia, sus hombros se cuadraron y cerró los puños con fuerza como si fuera a partirle la cara de un momento a otro. Y con la misma rapidez que esa rabia se había mostrado en el rubio, se fue. Fue solo un segundo, pero Harry, durante ese segundo, se había palpado el mango de la varita que llevaba en la cintura.

-Ya que tanto te interesa...-mascullo el ojigris entre dientes- los queridos miembros de mi casa, mis propios colores, me instaron amablemente a replantearme mi participación en el equipo este año. Y como el caballero que soy, y en pro de mantener el espíritu escolar, accedí de buena gana... ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

Harry titubeó. Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas...y una de ellas era un deportista. Pese a que habían sido enemigos mucho tiempo, los enfrentamientos que Harry mas había disfrutado eran los que habían tenido en el campo de Quidditch. Las victorias sobre Malfoy que más había disfrutado, las derrotas que más le habían amargado...habían sido en el campo de Quidditch. Era quizás, el único escenario en el que realmente lo respetaba como contrincante. Y Harry sintió una punzada de empatía con el rubio. Si él tuviera que estar un año en el colegio sin jugar...se volvería loco. Entendió de pronto porque el rubio había reaccionado mal a su pregunta, dado que el habría reaccionado igual. Que le quitaran eso tenía que escocer.

Pasaron un par de minutos muy tensos de incomodo silencio, y el azabache seguía pensando. Recordó su conversación con Hermione...y lo que ella había dicho. Una oportunidad. Una oportunidad...joder... ¿podría hacerlo? Y teniendo la segura certeza de que se arrepentiría tal y como lo dijera, y tomando aire para soltarlo de carrerilla porque si se lo planteaba dos veces no lo haría, le soltó a la cara casi gritando:

-Oye, coge tus cosas, nos vamos al campo, tenemos un partido amistoso de entrenamiento entre los griffindors y no nos vendría mal otro jugador para hacer prácticas pero si no quieres venir lo entiendo aunque te lo agradecería mucho, eres un buen buscador y nos vendrías bien para practicar movimientos.

Harry giro la cara al ver la expresión de Malfoy, y el ojiverde se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Draco se había quedado de piedra ¿Harry Potter le acababa de proponer un partido amistoso, de buena voluntad? ¿La realidad había sufrido una un colapso y el no se había enterado?

-Me estas proponiendo participar en un entrenamiento, Potter?

-No...-Harry conocía demasiado bien el orgullo de Malfoy, y decidió poner las cosas un poco fáciles para los dos- Te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Draco seria muchas cosas, pero no era tonto. Potter estaba apelando a su orgullo. Le estaba tendiendo una mano, por primera y puede que por única vez en la historia. Pero sabía que Draco lo rechazaría a no ser que le diera la oportunidad de estar un milímetro al menos por encima. Y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida. Los dos lo sabían. "que cojones" pensó Malfoy "ya puestos a hacer cambios, que sean radicales"

-Desde luego Potter...-sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar- que hayas necesitado 6 años para darte cuenta de que soy mejor que tu como buscador...

-No te pases Malfoy...-masculló Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. La situación era demasiado absurda como para no reírse.

-Como en tu casa Potter, voy a coger mis cosas.

Harry se sintió extrañado de la familiaridad de esas palabras, y se pregunto por millonésima vez en los últimos minutos: "que estoy haciendo? Por las barbas de Merlín...es Malfoy!" Si, era Malfoy...pero no era Malfoy. Hermione había tenido razón, había algo distinto...algo, y Harry no sabía que era, era diferente. Y mientras se comportara...le daría una, y solo una oportunidad de averiguar el qué.

El ojiverde se dedico a cotillear en la sala común que su mejor amiga compartía con su peor enemigo. Estaba todo limpio y ordenado, pese a las montañas de libros que estaban apiladas alrededor de las mesas de estudio. Tomo uno. Era de Malfoy. ¿Todos esos libros eran de Malfoy? Bueno, si claro, él se lo podía permitir. Pero miró las cosas que había encima del escritorio comunal, y reconoció el tintero y las plumas de Hermione, y sus anotaciones de clase. Hermione usaba el material de Malfoy.

Parpadeó perplejo ¿Esos dos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para hacer deberes juntos y que se dejaran los libros y el material de estudio? Era algo sin precedentes. Pero Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Si Malfoy había decidido llevarse bien con Hermione, tentarla con montañas de libros y conocimientos a su disposición era una muy buena forma de dar un primer paso.

Se acerco a la alacena donde tenían una mini despensa para picotear entre horas, y allí estaba lo que mas confundió a Harry: La cesta de la ropa sucia. El suponía que cada uno tendría la suya, pero no. Solo había una. La otra, la usaban como papelera (y dado la forma compulsiva en la que tanto Granger como Malfoy hacían deberes, redacciones, pasaban de limpio a sucio apuntes y deberes, no le extrañaba que una papelera de tamaño normal no les bastara)

Con la punta de la varita, hurgó un poco. Allí estaba el pijama de Malfoy todo enredado con una falda de Hermione, calcetines del rubio en perfecto revoltijo con las medias de su amiga, Harry se quedo pasmado. Vale que hacer la colada no era un medidor exacto de la relación de amistad entre dos personas...pero si lo era para juzgar de manera objetiva la relación de convivencia. Que esos dos hubieran alcanzado un grado de confianza tal como para tener toda la ropa mezclada, y que a ninguno le importara que el otro trasteara con sus bragas o calzoncillos y que estuviera todo hecho un lio en el cesto correspondiente...era perturbador. Era un detalle sin importancia, una tontería de la vida diaria...pero era algo que hasta hace unos 10 minutos hubiera jurado imposible.

Hace 10 minutos que un capullo le viniera diciendo que podía apagar el sol con un vaso de agua le hubiera parecido más factible que el hecho de que Malfoy y Hermione podían convivir civilizadamente como buenos compañeros de piso.

La voy de Malfoy resonó desde las alturas, más concretamente, desde lo alto de la escalera.

Harry casi se atraganta como si lo hubieran pillado cometiendo un delito.

-Oye Potter...cojo el uniforme de Slytherin, uno neutro o me dejareis un de Griffindor? No es que me haga excesiva gracia ponerme vuestros colores...y tendré que desinfectarme después porque a saber que podéis contagiarme...pero...bueno, ya sabes...

Harry se pellizco en un brazo. ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír?

-Eh...si tienes uno neutro cógelo...que tampoco es plan de igual te tiran piedras si te ven aparecer allí de verde...ya será un poco difícil explicar que hacer allí como para levantar ampollas con viejas rencillas...

Un minuto más tarde Malfoy apareció en la alacena con una bolsa en un brazo y su flamante escoba en la otra.

-Oye Potter, si vas a tener problemas con esto mejor me quedo.

-Nah, tranquilo...sé cómo me sentiría yo si no me dejaran jugar, y es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo- Para su sorpresa, Harry se vio a si mismo guiñándole un ojo con divertida complicidad a Malfoy, gesto al que el rubio estallo en carcajadas.

-Cuidado Potter, podríamos acabar haciéndonos amigos...

-Por Dios Malfoy...ni en broma...que los dos tenemos una reputación que mantener...

Las siguientes tres horas fueron extrañas. Y pese a que Harry y Malfoy preferirían que les cortaran las piernas a reconocer que se lo habían pasado bien, así fue. Aunque al principio no fue así.

El equipo de leones no se tomó muy bien que Harry trajera a Malfoy al entrenamiento, y el rubio desde luego no se sintió nada cómodo en un primer momento. Hubo gritos, insultos, y algún que otro empujón, a los que extrañamente, el ojigris no respondió.

-Potter, esto no ha sido una buena idea- dijo en un momento dado, cogiendo su bolsa

-No. Malfoy, deja tu bolsa. Si tú te vas yo me voy.- Todo el equipo de los leones se quedo helado de pronto- Eres mi invitado, yo te he traído, y me avergüenza el hecho que la casa a la que pertenezco que alardea de su valentía y honor, no tenga el coraje de dar el primer paso. Creo que esta es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de que Griffindor y Slytherin tengan un gesto cordial, y si los cabezotas de mis compañeros son incapaces de entender el gesto, yo también sobro aquí.

Los miembros del equipo se convirtieron en una oleada de roja vergüenza, y todos se sintieron extrañamente interesados en sus propios pies. Fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio, y no sin cierta reticencia, se acerco a Malfoy, le tendió una mano con una violencia innecesaria y mascullo con reticencia.

-Si Harry te ha invitado, por mi está bien. Soy la cazadora del equipo aunque ya lo sabes...bienvenido, Draco.

El rubio se sintió descolocado por la repentina reacción de la pequeña pelirroja, pero con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado acepto la mano que se le tendía.

-Vaya – dijo arrastrando las palabras- nunca pensé que un Weasley no solo se alegrara de verme si no que me diera la bienvenida

-Yo que tú me apoyaría en la escoba Malfoy, no fueras a desmayarte de la emoción- Le espeto la pelirroja.

Teatralmente, Draco se llevo una mano al pecho como si le hubiera dado un infarto y la otra a la frente, y haciendo una increíble representación de "delicada damisela muy impactada" se dejó caer en el suelo con un dramático suspiro

El equipo rojo estalló en carcajadas, y Ginny se inclinó a tenderle la mano a Draco para ayudarle a levantarse mientras lo llamaba idiota entre risas

-Vale vale...todos nos hemos reído, todo ha sido muy divertido...pero manos al trabajo que hay mucho que practicar para el partido del fin de semana!- Grito Harry con determinación, viendo que finalmente, las cosas habían ido bien.

Las horas del entrenamiento fueron sorprendentemente divertidas para todos. Malfoy se entregó al entrenamiento como si de su propio equipo se tratara. En más de una ocasión tuvo un roce con Harry, en los que se gritaban por diferencias entre las posibles estrategias a seguir en el juego. Pero lo más sorprendente es que cuando se ponía en plan "segundo al mando" llamando pazguatos incompetentes a otros jugadores y les corregía con insolencia por los errores cometidos, nadie le frenó.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando todos pensaron fríamente en lo que había pasado esa tarde, cuando todos los que habían estado allí se dieron cuenta que esa tarde, Malfoy había encajado allí como si nunca hubiera sido un enemigo, como si siempre hubiera sido un compañero. Como si fuera, sencillamente, uno más.

-No! bendita y dulce Morgana...cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!- Hermione se tiraba de los pelos desesperada en la sala común de estudio.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo...me lo podrías explicar mejor!- Ron estaba muy rojo, exasperado por no entender lo que su amiga intentaba explicarle.

-A ver...-la castaña giró el libro de Magia Aplicada a la Ciencias Físicas- Entiendes al menos el concepto de paradoja?- Como única respuesta, recibió una lastimera mirada de parte de su amigo, una de esas que solo saben poner adecuadamente los cachorritos de spaniel apaleados. Y Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-Está bien...desde el principio...Imagina que viajas al pasado, y que matas a tu propio abuelo. No podrías hacerlo! seria una paradoja, entiendes?

-Porque querría matar yo a mi abuelo Hermione?

-No es cuestión de que quisieras, si no imagina simplemente que provocas accidentalmente una situación en la que tu abuelo muere, no podrías hacerlo

-Si fuera un accidente si se podría- refunfuño Ron obstinado

-No, no podrías, porque cualquier acción por tu parte que implicara cambiar el pasado de manera que tu abuelo muriera, implicaría que tu padre no hubiera nacido, y con lo cual, tu no podrías existir, así que no habrías podido viajar al pasado, y no habrías podido provocar la muerte de tu abuelo, con lo cual tu abuelo no habría muerto aunque tú mismo lo habrías matado. Eso es una paradoja, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

La expresión de Ron era pura poesía.

-Entonces soy un "abuelicida" o no?

-Dios Ron...-Hermione suspiró, era por lo menos la vigésimo tercera vez que intentaba explicarle el concepto, y ya no sabía qué ejemplo poner, ni que palabras usar para que su amigo lo entendiera- supongo que no habrás visto la película Muggle "la máquina del tiempo" no?

-Pues no...

-Que lastima...hubiera sido fácil...pero utilizando el ejemplo de la película...imagina que hay un accidente y yo muero.

-El accidente lo he provocado yo, como lo del abuelo?

-No Ron, un accidente tonto y estúpido en el que tú no has participado.

-Vale, sigue

-Imagina que dentro de algunos años, sientes la necesidad de salvarme, y decides crear una máquina del tiempo para viajar atrás e impedir que yo muera.

-Pero las maquinas del tiempo existen, son los giratiempos y tu deberías saberlo y...

-Ron! que ya existan es lo de menos! y si no la inventas tu, pues pongamos un giratiempo en el ejemplo...pongamos que te propones robar uno para usarlo y salvarme, te vale así?

-sí...

-Vale, pues te embarcas en una aventura extraña en la que asaltas el ministerio de magia para robar un giratiempo y volver atrás, y lo consigues.

-ósea que te salvo?

-No, aun no hemos llegado a eso. Sencillamente robas el giratiempo y viajas al pasado.

-Vale. Entonces te salvo, no?

-No Ron, no podrías salvarme.

-Qué? Después de todo lo que he pasado no puedo salvarte?

-Ron, es muy simple: no podrías salvar mi vida porque entonces, los acontecimientos que mi muerte generó, como el que tu robaras el giratiempo y que viajaras al pasado, no se podrían haber dado de ninguna de las maneras, ¿lo entiendes? No puedes cambiar el acontecimiento clave que desencadena los acontecimientos que nos llevan a este exacto presente, porque si no, se contradicen a sí mismos, eso es la paradoja.

-Entonces...no podría salvarte?

-No Ron...pongamos por ejemplo que me hubiera caído por las escaleras. Si evitaras eso, se caería un jarrón y me abriría la cabeza o cualquier otra cosa. Yo moriría ese día hicieras lo que hicieras, entiendes? Porque si no, tu no estarías ahí.

-Y no podría simplemente ir contigo todo el santo día y evitar que murieras de cualquier forma?

-Buffffffffffffffff- Hermione se mordió los nudillos con ganas de estrangular a su amigo- Ron! Dios, hicieras lo que hicieras yo moriría! no podrías salvarme! porque si me salvaras, negarías la propia existencia y la cadena de acontecimientos se rompería! Yo moriría hicieras lo que hicieras porque si no, el continuo espacio tiempo se podría colapsar! lo entiendes ahora?

-A la mierda el continuo espacio tiempo- mascullo Ron de mal humor incapaz de entender- a la mierda todo, pasara lo que pasara te salvaría- añadió mientras su amiga gritaba desesperada y no podía oírle.

Tres frustrantes horas después, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común de la Torre de Premios Anuales. El pelirrojo estaba de muy mal humor porque no solo se había perdido el entrenamiento de la tarde, si no que no había servido de nada, pues por más que su amiga lo había intentado todo (exceptuando meterle el concepto a base de golpearle en la cabeza con el libro, y el sabia que ella había estado tentada de hacerlo...y mucho) no había conseguido pillar la idea.

Hermione estaba de muy mal humor porque podría haberse pasado la tarde estudiando plácidamente y se la había pasado gritándole explicaciones a Ron, una persona a la que por mucho que quisiera con locura y lo considerara uno de sus mejores amigos y de las personas más importantes de su vida, tenía la capacidad de concentración y estudio de una lechuga con conmoción cerebral.

Iban a la torre porque Hermione iba a dejarle a Ron el relato Muggle de "La máquina del Tiempo", una novela que le habían regalado hace algún tiempo. Pese a que hubiera preferido mostrarle la película (Ron entendía mejor los conceptos visuales) pero esperaba que con una lectura amena de una historia entretenida, comprendiera lo que ella intentaba enseñarle.

Cuando los dos abrieron la puerta que daba a la sala común, lo que vieron allí dentro los horrorizó en un primer momento y los dejó congelados cuando lo comprendieron.

Malfoy y Potter estaban chillando como locos, gritando con los puños al aire como auténticos posesos. Ambos descamisados y con los torsos con grandes manchurrones rojos y verdes y todo el rincón entre los sofás y la chimenea, donde tenían la mesita del té, estaba hecho un autentico desastre: cajas de cartón vacías, chocolatinas por doquier tiradas por el suelo, unos 20 botellines de cerveza de mantequilla rodando por ahí...

Y lo que en un primer momento era una incógnita absoluta y desconcertante, se volvió una revelación cuando Hermione vio encima de la mesita, algo que los dos energúmenos aullantes de su salón no dejaban de mirar con pasión: una caja de madera bellamente labrada abierta y que emitía un juego de luces extrañas

-Eso es un...visioscopio?

Malfoy y Harry salieron de su trance animal y el azabache rio a mandíbula batiente al ver a Ron.

-Ron! tienes que venir a ver eso! es genial!

-Qué? - un aturdido Weasley miro a su alrededor confundido

-Malfoy tiene un visioscopio! estamos viendo en directo las eliminatorias de Quidditch para el mundial de este año, Berlín contra Ámsterdam! y hemos traído un aperitivo y Malfoy ha estado genial esta tarde y...anda Hermione!- Harry parloteaba alegremente como si acabara de darse cuenta de que la castaña estaba ahí- Oye no te preocupes que luego Malfoy y yo lo recogemos todo, que creo que nos hemos pasado un poco y...

-Que os habéis pasado un poco?- Grito Hermione

-Que Malfoy ha estado genial esta tarde?- Grito Ron

-GooOOOooooOoOOOOol- Gritó Draco

Al oír eso, Harry se giró en redondo ignorando a sus dos amigos

-De quien? de quien? que me he perdido?

-Ámsterdam ha marcado tío, te lo has perdido! uno de los golpeadores holandeses nockeo al guardián alemán con la pelota y los cazadores aprovecharon para lanzar- Malfoy estaba entusiasmado por la escena, y aun mas al ver la cara de decepción de Potter por habérsela perdido

Hermione se metió a zancadas en el salón sin poder soportar más la situación y cerró de un golpe la caja del Visioscopio. Ante lo cual Potter y Malfoy empezaron a protestar

-Ah! Ah! Ah!- los amonesto ella como si fueran niños pequeños- Que diablos está pasando aquí?

Malfoy y Potter se miraron extrañados

-Bueno- empezó Harry- Me dijiste que vendrías al entrenamiento de hoy a animarnos, pero cuando viene a buscarte te habías ido con Ron a estudiar, me encontré con Malfoy, y como no tenía nada que hacer lo invite a venir y estuvo entrenando con nosotros y luego...

-Que!- aulló Ron desconcertado

-Como que qué, Ron? Pues eso, que se vino y estuvimos jugando un amistoso esta tarde- Repuso Harry sin comprender

-Y luego?- repuso la castaña antes de que Ron volviera a interrumpir

-Estuvimos hablando después del entrenamiento y Malfoy me dijo que hoy era uno de los partidos de eliminatoria y yo le dije que me gustaría verlo, y él me dijo que tenía un Visioscopio, yo le pregunte que qué era eso, y bueno...una cosa llevo a la otra...hicimos una escapada a Hogsmeade y trajimos provisiones y eso...que nos emocionamos viendo el partido, y luego llegasteis vosotros.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, y Ron estaba tan en tensión que parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento

-Oye Herms, sé que no te gusta el desorden y te hemos dejado el salón hecho un asco, pero lo recogeremos todo, ¿vale? Te lo prometo

-No es eso Harry...es que...bueno, no me esperaba verte pasando una tarde con Malfoy y menos viendo un partido como si os conocierais de hace años y...

-Nos conocemos de hace años...-siseo Draco divertido ante la situación. Él era el primero que se había sorprendido ante como había ido la tarde, pero antes muerto que reconocerlo, así que optó por hacer lo que mejor se le daba: aparentar que todo iba bien.

-si bueno, pero erais enemigos jurados...-añadió la castaña aun estupefacta

-Bueno, fuiste tú la que me dijo que le diera una oportunidad al Hurón Oxigenado así que...-PLASSSS

Harry se giro frotándose la nuca donde Malfoy le había soltado un pescozón

-Auch

-3 a 8 Potter, vas perdiendo- canturreo triunfal Draco.

-Que ha sido eso?- espeto Hermione. ¿Acababa Malfoy de soltarle un pescozón a su mejor amigo y Harry no solo no le arrancaba la cabeza sino que encima se ponía colorado?

-Bueno, hicimos un trato...como la tentación de insultarnos era demasiado grande como para intentar llevarnos bien...cuando uno suelta una pulla el otro puede soltarle un pescozón...-Harry se ponía colorado por momentos- y bueno, vamos 3 a 8, y Malfoy gana.

-Pero que narices estáis haciendo? Estáis todos locos o qué?- esto era demasiado para Ron que acabo explotando- ya era bastante desagradable pensar en lo que estaría pasando Hermione viviendo con este imbécil como para verla defendiéndole el día que se abrió la cabeza por pervertido y ahora me encuentro a mi mejor amigo compartiendo un aperitivo con el impresentable en cuestión como si fuerais amigos de toda la vida?- El pelirrojo casi lloraba de rabia- Por si lo habéis olvidado es un puto Mortífago que Dios sabe porque se libró de ir a Azkaban, mato a Dumbledore y estas ahí compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla con él y viendo el partido amigablemente! qué coño está pasando aquí!

Sin mediar más palabra Ron salió a zancadas de la sala. Harry miro confundido a Hermione y Malfoy, por un instante, estuvo a punto de desatornillarle la cabeza a Ron por haber jodido lo que había sido un día estupendo.

-Oye Malfoy te importa si...-Harry no sabía cómo continuar y no lo necesito tampoco

-Tranquilo Potter, lo comprendo, ve con el idiota, ya recojo yo esto.

El ojiverde recogió sus trastos y salió corriendo con una disculpa en los ojos.

-Espera Malfoy, que te ayudo...-susurro aun conmocionada por lo acontecido Hermione.

Tardaron unos 25 minutos en hacer que el salón volviera a ser lo que solía, dado que ni Malfoy ni Harry habían tenido muchos miramientos a la hora de armarla parda viendo el partido.

-Por cierto, de donde sacaste el visioscopio?- le inquirió curiosa la castaña cuando volvieron a sentarse en el sofá

-Fue un regalo de mi madre hace mucho, mi padre no me dejaba ir a los partidos solo, y él viajaba mucho y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Y a mi madre no le gustaba el Quidditch,...-Draco sonrió para sus adentros ante el recuerdo de su madre.- así que yo no le pedía que me llevara porque sabía que se aburría y lo pasaba mal rodeada de gentíos. Como recompensa por no obligarla a pasar por eso, me regalo el visioscopio, para que pudiera ver los partidos aunque no fuera.

Hermione miro la caja con admiración. Un visioscopio era magia muy elevada. Había apenas unos 100 en toda Gran Bretaña. No solo eran caros de comprar, si no difíciles de mantener, y muy frágiles. Que Malfoy llevara al colegio un objeto así todos los años...y más uno al que demostraba tanto afecto... ¿cuán cuidadoso podía ser?

La castaña se sorprendía mucho cuando hacia descubrimientos así sobre su extraño compañero de torre.

-Oye Malfoy...-susurró con curiosidad- por casualidad tu visioscopio no sintonizara con la televisión Muggle, no?

La respuesta de Draco no se hizo esperar: Su traviesa y ladeada sonrisa se vio acompañada de un guiño tan pícaro y descarado que consistía un acto de acoso en sí mismo.

-Ron! Ron espera!

-Vete con tu nuevo amiguito Harry!- le espeto el pelirrojo sin aminorar marcha

-Joder Ron, le prometí a Herms que le daría una oportunidad a Malfoy, y es lo que he hecho, vale? No tienes que ponerte así. Además no somos amigos. No exactamente...solo estamos intentando de ser enemigos, porque no quieres entenderlo?

-Porque por lo visto soy un idiota que no entiende nada!- Ron le escupió las palabras a la cara con acidez después de haberse parado en seco y girado para encararlo- Por lo visto Hermione se ha pasado tres horas intentando explicarme que era una puta paradoja sin conseguirlo, pero mira tú por dónde, Malfoy lo ha conseguido en 1 puto minuto!

-De que estás hablando?- Decir que Harry no sabía que de que hablaba su amigo era quedarse corto

-Estoy hablando de paradojas Harry... ¿sabes lo que es una paradoja? Pues yo te lo diré!

Una paradoja es algo que hace que la realidad se colapse y que el continuo espacio tiempo se vaya a la mierda, es encontrarte con que el cielo está verde, los océanos son de ponche de huevo y que en el césped del jardín hay regalices! ¿Y sabes lo que lo causa todo? Que en algún momento paso algo que rompió la cadena de acontecimientos, cuando lo imposible se convierte en probable. Y puede que yo no sea muy listo, pero si veo a mi mejor amiga defendiendo a un Malfoy y a mi mejor amigo viendo un partido y pasándoselo en grande con un seguidor del mago tenebroso que intenta matarlo, tengo la segura y firme convicción de que algo no está bien, Harry, es así de simple.

-Ron...puede que yo tampoco sea tan listo como Hermione...y puede que todo lo que has dicho sea verdad. Pero sí se una cosa...si Hermione me dice que las cosas no son lo que parecen, yo la creo. Y más después de lo que he visto esta tarde.

-Y que has visto, si se puede saber?

-Mira Ron, es difícil de explicar...

-Inténtalo, sorpréndeme! porque créeme si te digo que no entiendo que está pasando aquí

-Ron, Herms tenia razón, Malfoy ha cambiado. Hay...algo distinto

-y que es tan distinto si se puede saber?

-No lo sé Ron, es lo que estaba tratando de averiguar.- Harry sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Sabía que las cosas con Malfoy nunca eran fáciles, y no iba a cambiar su opinión de él de la noche a la mañana. Pero cuando por una tarde, no habían estado en pie de guerra, y aunque no pudiera decir que se estaban comportando como amigos...si se habían comportado como personas. Y se lo había pasado bien. Y Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a la antigua y vieja guerra que tenia con Malfoy. Estaba cansado. Y Herms había tenido razón: valía la pena darle esa oportunidad.

Extrañamente, y contra todo pronóstico, Draco volvía a pasárselo bien. Después de un buen rato de trasteo con el visioscopio, un par de acaloradas discusiones técnicas con Granger y llevarse un par de chispazos...habían conseguido sintonizar el aparato con la televisión Muggle. La imagen no era demasiado nítida, el sonido estaba un poco distorsionado y cada diez minutos aproximadamente, durante un par de segundos, perdían la señal. Pero aun así, lo habían conseguido juntos. Y había sido divertido. De hecho, seguía siendo divertido.

No habían podido elegir el canal, pero habían tenido suerte. Habían sintonizado con emisión de un maratón de películas de superhéroes. Y la castaña pareció muy emocionada al respecto, pese a que el rubio no entendía nada. Vieron Superman Returns, y Draco no paro de hacer preguntas y parecía emocionado ante la trama pese a que no entendía la mitad de lo que veía. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a la ojimiel fue el silencio concentrado en el que se sumergió Malfoy cuando pusieron Batman Begins y Batman the Dark Knight; no separó los ojos de las titilantes imágenes e incluso protestaba cada vez que había fluctuaciones en la recepción.

Hermione no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando después de varias horas se encontró a si misma recostada contra Draco y que este la abrazaba por los hombros distraídamente, ambos acurrucados bajo una manta en el sofá viendo películas Muggles bien entrada la noche, tuvo el momentáneo impulso de separase. Pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda así. Se dio cuenta del que el muchacho olía a una mezcla de sudor y madera, y casi sin percatarse, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quien inconscientemente, se removió un poco para dejarla sitio y acomodarse los dos en la nueva posición. Eso la sorprendió aun más ¿se habría dado cuenta el de lo que había pasado? ¿Como habían llegado a encontrarse así?

Pero el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Malfoy era reconfortante y seductor, y el olor dulzón y avainillado de su cuerpo la embriagaba. Cerró los ojos semiabrazada a Draco, y casi sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por todas las nuevas sensaciones que su compañero le provocaba, Hermione se quedo dulcemente dormida.

El rubio estaba muy emocionado, aquellas historias Muggles eran geniales. Extrañas y confusas...pues con un poco de magia las situaciones eran fáciles de solucionar, y él era incapaz de imaginarse un mundo sin magia,...pero aun así las historias eran asombrosas. La ultima película acababa de terminar y el estaba ansioso por ver con que nuevas aventuras le sorprenderían los muggles cuando la cabeza de Granger rodo por su pecho y acabó recostada sobre sus piernas. Draco se contuvo a tiempo de dar un respingo y la miro antes de decir nada.

La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con suavidad, y su maraña de rizos y ondas castañas estaban desparramadas sobre el vientre, la entrepierna y los muslos de Draco, exceptuando allí donde la cabeza de Granger reposaba en su sueño. Distraídamente, y confuso por como habían llegado a esta situación, Draco, con extremo cuidado de no despertarla, le acarició la mejilla apartando unos mechones de pelo que le rozaban la nariz a la chica. Para mayor confusión, la dormida muchacha, se removió en sueños quedando boca arriba y le tomo la mano, llevándosela al pecho, donde la abrazo como si la extremidad del rubio fuera un peluche. Ese gesto involuntario por parte de la castaña tuvo un efecto demoledor en Draco, que se ruborizó con violencia. Y mientras la contemplaba dormir, le dedico a Granger lo que nunca creyó que sería capaz de dedicarle: una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Con un cuidado extremo, se fue zafando del abrazo de la chica, y se levanto del sofá. Y con más cuidado aun, la tapo con la manta antes de cargarla en brazos. Ella se volvió a remover, acurrucándose como una niña contra su pecho, y hundió la cara contra el hueco del cuello de Draco, lo que le provoco un desconcertante escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente, y como si llevara en brazos algo extremadamente delicado, Draco subió las escaleras que nunca había subido, en dirección al cuarto de la muchacha. Le tomo unos minutos de peripecias poder abrir la puerta del cuarto sin soltarla ni despertarla, y con una delicadeza que nunca se habría creído capaz de demostrar, la acostó en la cama. No se le ocurrió la forma de deshacer la cama para taparla sin despertarla, así que la arropo con la manta que había subido del sofá, y se atrevió a abrir el armario para sacar otra colcha con la que cubrirla, pues ya hacía bastante frio.

Cuando la cubrió con la colcha, la castaña se agitó suavemente, relajándose bajo el reconfortante calor que le provocaba la nueva prenda, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese adorable gesto. Inconscientemente, y sin saber porque lo hacía, se inclino sobre ella y le rozó con los labios la mejilla.

El rubio se quedó aturdido ante su propia reacción. ¿Porque la había besado? "porque no concebías no hacerlo..." se dijo a si mismo. Pero eso aun le llevaba a más preguntas...y ninguna tenía respuesta. Sentía el impulso de volver a besarla, de abrazarla, de acostarse con ella y abrazarla hasta quedarse dormido. Quería desnudarla y desnudarse el, quería abrazarla así y poder sentir esa reconfortante sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo. Quería...quería..."joder...me está empezando a gustar Granger?" No, no podía ser eso. Granger no le gustaba...bueno, si, fríamente sí...no era especialmente guapa, ni bien dotada...ni espectacular...pero a su forma y a su modo, era linda...era adorable, era una dicotomía en sí misma. Podía ser dulce, cariñosa y reconfortante, podía trasmitir esa sensación de apacible tranquilidad que te hace pensar "si, ya estoy en casa" con un satisfecho suspiro. Y podía ser una arpía gritona capaz de sacarte de todas tus casillas con una sola palabra y hacerte querer estrangularla con tus propias manos por ser una insufrible listilla sabelotodo que corregía todo el mundo e imponía su concepto del bien y el mal con impune superioridad a todo el que se encontraba en su camino confiando ciegamente en la infalibilidad que le proporcionaban sus bastos y teóricos conocimientos. Y sin embargo...sin embargo...en cierto modo, Granger era única. Era capaz de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de Draco Malfoy. Y más. Mucho más.

Aterrado ante sus propios pensamientos, y la verdad que yacía tras ellos...Draco salió del cuarto, y no pudo evitar, en el último segundo, que sus ojos de mercurio se posaran sobre la dormida castaña mientras cerraba la puerta para así poder regresar, a su propia versión de la realidad.

-_"Gorgona...tengo miedo"_ Escribió en el sanguine una vez se hubo encerrado en su cuarto como si escapara del mismísimo señor oscuro. _"creo que me estoy enamorando"_

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: confesiones

-" _Áspid siento mucho haberte dejado tirado anoche, se me complicaron las cosas por aquí y...tenía mucho que estudiar. Pero esta noche soy toda tuya... ¿porque tienes miedo? ¿Qué es eso de que te estás enamorando?_

_-" No te me pongas celosa Gorgona mía...pero es que no sé ni por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo... nunca me había pasado algo así y estoy muy confundido..."_

-"_léeme bien listillo...si me hiciste confesarte lo del incidente de la ducha...te aseguro que te haré sacar esto aunque teng_a _que buscarte y arrancártelo palabra a palabra en persona...así que ya estas largando. Y además no estoy celosa...un poco de envidia si siento...pero celosa no..."_

_-"Je je, siempre que escribes así te imagino toda colorada"_

-"_Oye! pero tendrás caradura!"_

_-"La que tú me provocas querida"_

-"_Áspid..."_

_-"Gorgona...?"_

-"_Dos cosas querido mío...la primera es que o te muerdes esa lengua viperina o te la acabo mordiendo yo"_

_-"No estoy seguro de si eso es una amenaza o una promesa,...pero suena increíblemente tentador en cualquier de los dos casos"_

-"_Lo que tu digas querido Áspid...pero lo segundo que te iba a decir es que no me vas a escurrir el bulto y cambiar de tema...así que ya estas cantando"_

_-"Vaya por Dios...yo que pensaba que me habría librado..."_

-"_Ni en tus más delirantes sueños...y conociéndote eso es decir mucho"_

_-"Bueno... ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?"_

-"_No se Áspid...cuéntame lo que quieras contarme...y seguiremos a partir de ahí a ver qué sacamos en claro"_

_-"Pues lo primero que te debería decir...es que me estoy doblemente enamorado, o eso creo. Nunca me había enamorado, no conocía el sentimiento, y no sé qué es lo que debería sentir...y eso me confunde y me asusta"_

-"_Como narices te has enamorado de dos chicas? Pero qué clase de degenerado eres tú?"_

_-"Gorgona,...no seas así...no me juzgues ¿vale? Espera al menos a que me explique, dame el beneficio de la duda..."_

-"_Siempre me convences...anda...tienes toda mi atención"_

_-"Bueno, creo que debería empezar diciendo que una de ellas eres tú"_

-"¿_que has dicho?_

_-"que una de las chicas de las que me he enamorado eres tú, Gorgona"_

-"_Estas de broma ¿verdad?_

_-"Oye...déjame decirte lo que necesito decirte y luego si quieres ya te burlas de mi todo lo que quieras...pero déjame sacarlo porque me estoy volviendo loco y necesito contarlo"_

-"_Perdona Áspid...es que me has sorprendido...di lo que tengas que decir"_

_-"Al principio...al principio cuando hablábamos de cosas diarias, de la rutina, y nos gastábamos bromas...era genial, divertido. Bueno, lo sigue siendo...pero con el paso de los días has empezado a ser una necesidad para mí. Te añoro a cada instante, y no sé porque. Te imagino mil veces al día, cada vez con un rostro distinto, me pregunto cómo sonara tu voz, y me paseo por los pasillos prestando atención a lo que oigo hasta que escucho la voz de alguna chica, especialmente bonita o musical, y repaso nuestras conversaciones y le pongo esa voz a tus palabras. Pero nunca me siento satisfecho,..."_

-"_Áspid...eso es precioso..."_

_-"Déjame terminar...si no lo digo ahora no creo que pueda volver a sincerarme"_

-"_Perdona, sigue..."_

_-" Esta última semana he sentido la tentación mil veces de proponerte un encuentro, de quedar contigo y quitarnos las mascaras y vernos...y bueno...ver qué pasa. No me creo que te estés sorprendiendo de que te confiese esto...porque sé que en cierto modo tú sientes lo mismo por mí. En mayor o menor medida..."_

-" _si...así es..."_

_-"Así que he ahí el dilema que me ha reconcomido estos últimos días... ¿invitarte a quedar o no hacerlo? Me aterra la idea de que quedemos y que ninguno de los dos esté a las alturas de las expectativas del otro, que no seamos como nos hemos imaginado (y no me refiero solo a físicamente, así que no me malinterpretes) me aterra la idea de que si quedamos en persona, la química que hay entre nosotros, la complicidad, la amistad, la picardía...el morbo de ser descubiertos...el secreto que compartimos...se esfume...y con eso la posible relación que podríamos tener..."_

-" _lo comprendo..."_

_-"Gorgona...pero eso solo es la mitad del dilema...también me aterra la idea de vivir el resto de mi vida con la duda, con el "qué hubiera pasado si" taladrándome la conciencia...no quiero pasarme el resto de mis días con miedo a haber dejado pasar a alguien como tú solo por miedo a la decepción, y por miedo a decepcionarte...no soportaría tu rechazo, te he idealizado tanto que me partiría el alma que fueras diferente a como te imagine... y perder lo que hay entre nosotros me mataría..."_

-"_Pero tampoco quieres vivir con la duda de lo que hubiera podido pasar ...y no pasó porque tenias demasiado miedo, no Áspid?"_

_-"Si...así es"_

-"_Bueno...eso es una mitad del problema...habías dicho que había otra chica no?"_

_-"si, hay otra chica"_

-"_Estas saliendo con ella"_

_-"Vale Gorgona... ¿en que parte has deducido que estoy saliendo con ella cuando yo sólo te he dicho que creo que me estoy enamorando?"_

-"_vale vale...lo pillo...estoy celosa, ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta que hurgues en la herida con tus sutilezas viperinas...continúa con tu historia y haz como si no hubiera dicho nada..."_

_-"Tan perspicaz como siempre, por eso me gustas tanto...pues bien...esa chica...como la podría llamar...Sihaya, la llamare Sihaya"_

-"_Sihaya? ¿Qué significa eso?"_

_-"Es una antigua palabra árabe, significa la primavera del desierto. Cuando llegaba la Sihaya, los pueblos nómadas recogían todas sus pertenencias, y se trasladaban a un nuevo lugar. La Sihaya eran cambios, el recomenzar de una nueva vida. Y además era una estrella. Bueno, un planeta, Venus. El lucero del alba, ellos también lo llamaban sihaya...y sihaya era generosa y no solo les traía pastos verdes, si no que los guiaba hacia ellos"_

-"_Vale, oficialmente tengo ganas de arrancarle los ojos a esa arpía"_

_-"vamos Gorgona mía...tú has preguntado...que esperabas? Sabias que sería por algo así"_

-"¿_tú eres consciente de que todas las chicas, lo digamos o no, deseamos fervientemente que nos digan cosas así? Eres consciente de que eso ha sido poesía pura? ¿Que ha sido precioso? ¿Y que no era para mí? Me da envidia...y me siento estúpida...ella es la primavera del desierto y yo una bruja con la cabeza llena de serpientes..."_

_-" La sihaya no siempre es buena mi hermosa Gorgona... la sihaya es impredecible. Era sinónimo de cambios, pero no todos los cambios son buenos...deja que termine mi historia, deja que te cuente lo que ha pasado...y luego te daré a ti toda la poesía que necesites para calmar tus celos..."_

-"_más que serpiente te tendría que haber llamado Gato...aun después de haber roto las cortinas y arañado el sofá y la alfombra, cuando estoy furiosa contigo, me ronroneas contra las piernas y consigues que me derrita..."_

_-"soy un chico con suerte...y muchos y ocultos talentos..."_

-"_lo que tienes es un morro que te lo pisas..."_

_-"Eso no te lo discuto...pero no es excluyente..."_

-"_en fin...me estabas contando de tu...Sihaya...dejemos tu ego a un lado por un rato"_

_-"Bueno,... ¿por dónde iba? A si...Sihaya...no sabría que decirte de ella...hasta hace poco no nos llevábamos bien...éramos opuestos en todo. Pero últimamente se podría decir que hemos encontrado...terrenos neutrales donde ni discutimos ni nos llevamos mal. Y es agradable. Me encuentro a gusto con ella. Consigue que me sienta cómodo"_

-"_Y porque te sientas cómodo ¿crees que es amor? Anda ya...me estas tomando el pelo"_

_-"No es solo que me sienta cómodo...es que me he descubierto a mí mismo buscando excusas para estar con ella, o para alargar nuestros encuentros...en ocasiones cuando tengo que darle o pasarle algo busco un roce con su piel, o uso cualquier excusa o razón para tocarla o rozarla...y con ese contacto de segundos...Gorgona... ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? ¿Cómo apenas un segundo de contacto puede hacerme sentir como si un rayo me estuviera dando vueltas por la medula espinal?_

-"_creo que te comprendo..."_

_-"Pues tampoco hay mucho más que contar...cada vez que la miro...descubro cosas nuevas que me gustan de ella...pero me aterra"_

-" ¿_también te da miedo ella?"_

_-" es que por mucho que me guste...por mucho que sihaya me haga sentir...por mucho que tenga ganas de seguir descubriéndola...sihaya es sihaya...pero no es Gorgona..."_

-"¿_qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_-" que tengo miedo de que ella me guste porque en cierto sentido, muy muy lejano, me recuerda a ti. Me gusta porque ella es como me gustaría que fueras tu...y eso la hace incompleta...la deja a medias...sois como las dos caras de una moneda, ¿entiendes?_

-"_pues no mucho..."_

_-"Tu eres brillante, fascinante, inteligente, cariñosa, comprensiva...me escuchas, y me prestas atención, y despiertas en mi el deseo de escucharte y prestarte atención...compartimos secretos, y me he abierto más contigo en poco más de un mes de lo que he compartido con nadie en mi vida. Incluso si sumaras a todos mis amigos, entre todos ellos no saben más de mí que solo tú. Pero tú solo eres una voz imaginaria que me susurra las palabras que escribes en un libro. Eres inalcanzable, eres etérea, eres la representación perfecta e intangible de la mujer ideal que siempre imaginé. Y Sihaya...Sihaya es material. Esta ahí, puedo verla, tocarla, oírla, sentirla... y pese a que no eres tú, es como te imagino. Con todos tus méritos y defectos..."_

-" _ósea, que estas tan confundido y te sientes tan mal, porque entre las dos hacemos la mujer de tus sueños..."_

_-"suena asqueroso, egoísta y patético verdad?"_

-"_No Áspid...suena raro...y lógico al mismo tiempo. Pero egoísta, asqueroso y patético no... Para nada. Yo me siento en cierto sentido halagada"_

_-" Y en el otro sentido? Como te sientes en el otro sentido Gorgona?"_

-"_Increíblemente celosa...pero tenias razón en lo referente a mí, con lo de tus miedos sobre quedar un día...a mi también me aterra..."_

_-" Por eso no te había dicho nada hasta el momento...no sabía cómo sacar el tema..."_

-"_Bueno, ese tema puede esperar...que vas a hacer con Sihaya?"_

_-"como que qué voy a hacer? No voy a hacer nada..."_

-"_cobarde"_

_-"y a mucha honra"_

-"_Gallina"_

_-"eh, eso ofende, no soy un gallina, soy un pato"_

-"_jajajajajajajaja, no seas tonto, en serio, ¿porque no vas a hacer nada?"_

_-"porque aunque en cierto sentido quiero más...me gusta como están las cosas con Sihaya...cualquier gesto que haga podría significar algo, o podría ser algo inofensivo...y no quiero precipitar nada...que suceda lo que deba suceder..."_

-"_a lo mejor ella está esperando que des un primer paso..."_

_-" lo dudo mucho..."_

-"_eso no podrías saberlo si no lo intentas Áspid"_

_-"Oh querida Gorgona mía...en el caso de sihaya en particular si lo sé, y con absoluta certeza... si intentara algo con ella me abriría la cabeza con lo primero que pillara a mano!"_

-"_oh vamos, no seas dramático...ya será menos"_

_-"no... créeme que no... es algo que sé con toda seguridad. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra."_

-"¿_cómo puedes saberlo tan seguro?_

_-"por la misma razón en la que tú me dijiste la semana pasada que nunca intentarías nada con el chico aquel al que estuviste espiando en las duchas...como lo llamaste?"_

-"_Kelpie"_

_-"Creo recordar que se te quedo pendiente explicarme porque le pusiste ese nombre..."_

-"_Bueno Áspid...un Kelpie es una criatura acuática escocesa, los hay machos y hembras...y pueden presentarse de tres formas...la humana, como seres muy hermosos de ropas empapadas y cabellos chorreantes y enredados..."_

_-"O desnudos..."_

-"_ejem...si,...o desnudos...de forma animal, como bellísimos ejemplares de caballos, o bien negros como la noche o bien de un blanco resplandeciente..."_

_-" espero que seas consciente de lo extraño y erótico que suena que compares a tu misterioso y desnudo amigo con un caballo...pero vale...sigue..."_

-"_No seas malpensado...pero volviendo al tema...la tercera forma es una hibrida, mitad humano mitad animal...o forma de hipocampo. Los kelpies son intrínsecamente malos. Aunque no malvados, sino más bien traviesos y sin la capacidad de distinguir una broma divertida de una pesada, y les encanta arrojar a la gente a las aguas para verlos chapotear. Y si la gente no sabe nadar, los kelpies no los ayudan porque no conviven que alguien no sepa hacerlo, porque son acuáticos..."_

_-" vaya...eso suena extraño y perturbador...y porque diablos decidiste llamar así a tu Kelpie?"_

-"_Porque los Kelpies se pueden domar...puedes seducirlos, puedes cambiarlos...si cuando están en su forma de caballo, les quitas las bridas con las que nacieron, y les colocas una brida humana...les das alma y conciencia humana, y así puedes hacerlos tus amigos...y pierden la maldad intrínseca con la que nacieron"_

_-"Vaya...eso ha sonado increíblemente sexy...todo eso de montarlo y ponerle una brida..."_

-"ÁSPID!"

_-"era broma,...era broma...solo quería quitarle hierro a la situación...nos estamos poniendo demasiado profundos y metafísicos..."_

-"¿_Pero era indispensable que me atacaras los nervios con tus perversidades?"_

_-" Lo siento querida, la tentación de ponerte colorada es irresistible"_

-"_no puedes saber si me estoy poniendo o no colorada..."_

_-"si te lo pregunto me lo dirás...?"_

-"Á_spid yo...joder vale, si me estaba poniendo colorada, contento?"_

_-"je je...si, y mucho. ¿Ves querida Gorgona? Si podía saber si te ponías colorada o no... sólo tengo que preguntarte..."_

-"_a veces te mataría..."_

_-"si, pero el resto del tiempo me quieres comer..."_

-" _no te des tantos aires Áspid..."_

_-"vamos...sabes que me puedo permitirme el dármelos..."_

-"_dijo el hombre que no se atreve a dar el paso aun cuando está enamorado de dos mujeres..."_

_-"Touche,...y que sepas que eso ha dolido"_

-"_me siento halagada... ¿cuantas personas pueden decir eso?_

_-" ¿contándote a ti y entre todas las personas del mundo?"_

-"_hummmm sí"_

_-"creo que siendo generoso...3, y las tres sois mujeres"_

-"_vaya,... ¿otro amor?"_

_-"pues a decir verdad...si...es mi madre"_

-"_vaya vaya...quien lo iba a decir,...una serpiente con un corazón lo bastante grande como para que quepan tres..."_

_-"espero que estuvieras sentada...me daba miedo decírtelo no fuera a ser que te desmayaras de la impresión..."_

-"_jajajajajajaja, estoy tumbada en la cama Áspid"_

_-"ummm...mírala...la que se queja de mis picardías subidas de tono y me suelta eso a bocajarro y sin anestesia... ¿en serio esperas que me pueda morder la lengua después de esa revelación?"_

-" ¿_pero de que revelación hablas?"_

_-"de que para hablar conmigo no puedas evitar la imperiosa necesidad de acomodarte en tu cama..."_

-"¿_te he dicho alguna vez que eres un pervertido y un malpensado?"_

_-"alguna que otra vez...pero eso no quita que tenga razón...porque si no estarías en la cama para hablar conmigo? Acaso te traiciona el subconsciente Gorgona?"_

-"_no se...porque es cómodo...porque es blandito...porque estoy cansada de estar sentada todo el día..."_

_-"porque desearías que estuviera ahí contigo..."_

-"_degenerado"_

_-"venga venga...tengo razón o no..."_

-"_sabes qué? Esa es una pregunta de la que no vas a obtener respuesta..."_

_-"ahhhh perversa y ladina mujer...que abusas de mi punto más débil..."_

-"¿_la morbosidad?"_

_-"no, la curiosidad...sabes que no podre resistirme y que la duda me corroerá..."_

-"_es tu castigo por ser un pervertido metomentodo"_

_-"que quieres que te diga Gorgona... ¿no preferirías darme un par de azotes pero satisfacer mi curiosidad?"_

-"_va a ser que no Áspid...de esta no te salvas"_

_-"Perversa Gorgona...me torturas sin compasión..."_

-"_tampoco te va a salvar el teatro, por muy extravagante que sea tu dramatización, mi buen Áspid..."_

_-"No hay nada que pueda hacer para conseguir esa respuesta?"_

-"_no se no se...antes has dicho algo que me ha dejado sorprendida..."_

_-"uhmmm tu dirás..."_

-"_ has hablado de tus muchos y ocultos talentos..."_

_-"Y luego dices que soy un pervertido y un degenerado...pero si es que me lo pones a tiro con cada palabra!"_

-"_No seas bruto...o era solo a perversidades y fantasías sexuales a lo que te referías...?"_

_-"A ver si lo he entendido...me estás diciendo que si te muestro uno de mis muchos y ocultos talentos, saciaras mi curiosidad?"_

-" _podrías hacerlo Áspid?"_

_-"No escribas nada en 15 minutos, y déjame sorprenderte. En ese plazo espero haber podido comprar mi respuesta."_

-"_ uh, que intriga, te veo en 15 minutos Áspid"_

(15 minutos después)

_-" Áspid, estas ahí? Se acabo el tiempo..."_

-"_Lo sé, pasa la pagina y mira allí"_

(Las dos páginas siguientes, hay un inmenso y precioso dibujo delicadamente hecho a plumilla, con una cantidad increíble de detalles. En el centro, el rostro de una bellísima Gorgona, con una tupida cabellera de serpientes, enmarcada por cobras y dragones cuyos serpentiles cuerpos se entrelazan en lo que casi se podría considerar una trenza. Bordeando el dibujo central varias pequeñas escenas enmarcan todavía más la deslumbrante Gorgona. Un cuerpo masculino desnudo de espaldas cerca del un estanque, un caballo surgiendo de las aguas, una mujer corriendo por lo que parece ser arena bajo un cielo nocturno y una media luna en el cielo...y uniendo todas las escenas, bandadas de patos esbozadas de manera rápida, pero aun así encantadora)

_-"Por Merlín Áspid...no sabía que eras un artista...es precioso...es..."_

-"_Es tuyo...me gustaría haber podido hacerlo mejor...pero en solo 15 minutos es lo que hay...mis ocultos y muchos talentos no hacen milagros"_

_-"Pero aun así... ¿donde aprendiste a dibujar así? Es una maravilla..."_

-" _Dale las gracias a mi madre si alguna vez la conoces...ella me enseñó"_

_-" Te aseguro que lo haré si se da la ocasión...es increíble lo que has hecho en tan poco tiempo"_

-"¿_te gusta?"_

_-"Me encanta"_

-"_lo suficiente como para comprar mi respuesta?_

_-"ya sabía yo que llegaríamos a eso Áspid..."_

-"_si bueno...pero no me has dicho que si"_

_-"Tampoco te he dicho que no..."_

-"_No seas mala...me estoy esforzando por ser un buen chico..."_

_-"eres terrible, ¿lo sabías?"_

-" ¿_eso es un cumplido?"_

_-"No Áspid, es un hecho"_

-"_Y eso, querida mía, eres tu intentando escurrir el bulto y escatimarme la respuesta que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado en 15 minutos ganarme..."_

_-" ¿tanto se ha notado?"_

-"_de ahora en adelante déjame a mí las sutilezas...y venga esa respuesta..."_

_-"Esta bien...haz de nuevo la pregunta y acabemos con esto..."_

-"_Gorgona_: ¿_te tumbas a escribirte conmigo en la cama porque secretamente desearía que estuvieras ahí?"_

_-"y la respuesta para Áspid es...normalmente me tumbo en la cama para escribirte porque es donde mas cómoda y confidente me siento, pero no te mentiré y añadiré que en algunas ocasiones, sólo en algunas, y créeme que muy pocas, he deseado, o incluso fantaseado, con que estuvieras aquí"_

-"_ummmm música para mis oídos..."_

_-"no te pases..."_

-" _una pregunta...sin ánimo de ofender y tal...pero... ¿que tendría que dibujarte para que me contaras esas fantasías que has tenido conmigo en tu cama?"_

_-"una réplica exacta de la Capilla Sixtina solo para que me planteara el hecho de contarte algo así"_

-"_ya suponía yo que ibas a decir algo así..."_

_-"entonces para que preguntas Áspid?"_

-"_bueno,...no me quites la ilusión. A lo mejor tenia suerte y me dabas una alegría..."_

_-"Ya has tenido bastantes alegrías hoy Áspid..."_

-"_eres mala conmigo"_

_-" Reza para que no sea aun peor"_

-"_ Por Dios Gorgona...realmente soy una mala influencia para ti para que digas esas cosas..."_

_-"Y ahora te das cuenta Áspid? Jajajajja_

-"_jejejeje...oye...estaba yo pensando..."_

_-"Miedo me da cuando dices eso..."_

-"_no no,...en serio..."_

_-"Yo también lo digo en serio Áspid..."_

-"_a ver...me refiero a lo que habíamos hablado antes...he tenido una idea..."_

_-"Bueno, hemos hablado de muchas cosas, así que como no especifiques mas..."_

-"_a lo de quedar un día...conocernos en persona...creo que he tenido una idea..."_

_-"creía que habíamos quedado en no hacerlo...o no por ahora..."_

-"_pero y, ¿si hubiera una forma de encontrarnos en persona, Gorgona...sin dejar nuestro anonimato?"_

_-"a que te refieres Áspid?"_

-"_te voy a proponer algo...y si accedes...habrá que poner muchas reglas al respecto...pero te estoy hablando del baile de disfraces de Halloween, dentro de dos semanas."_

_-"¿Disfrazados?"_

-"_Acordar dos disfraces...y encontrarnos en la fiesta. Pero habrá que ser cuidadosos. Nadie, y me refiero a nadie, debe saber que somos nosotros, o de que íbamos disfrazados, así por error no podremos enterarnos de quién es quién. No se nos podrá ver la cara, habrá que ir enmascarados. Ni el color del pelo...y un pequeño hechizo para distorsionar la voz. Pero seremos tú y yo. Si accedes..."_

_-"Suena tentador..."_

-"_es tentador...y peligroso...podríamos llevarnos una decepción los dos..."_

_-"uhmmm, no sé que decir..."_

-"_Gorgona, no digas nada...piénsatelo. Creo que me he precipitado en proponértelo yo también, pero la idea es muy excitante... ¿no crees? Podríamos dar nuestras respectivas respuestas en no se... ¿dos días? ¿Tres? Y nos seguiría quedando tiempo para planear los disfraces y preparar el encuentro... ¿qué te parece?_

_-"Que me parece bien, y en tres días te daré una respuesta, y si tu coincides, nos encontraremos enmascarados en el baile de Halloween del colegio"_

-"_Entonces tenemos un trato"_

_-"Tenemos un trato Áspid..."_

-" ¿_quedamos mañana a la misma hora?"_

_-"No sé si podre venir, pero te leeré, y te contestare si me dices algo" _

-"_vaya, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?"_

_-"No especialmente, pero estoy mucho tiempo contigo y necesito alguna noche para recuperar horas de estudio...no es culpa tuya ni nada, pero necesito ponerme al día."_

-"_no se diga más. Tres días de silencio."_

_-"¿Cómo?"_

-"_que estos tres días...que no hablemos. Pensaremos con calma, y ninguno podrá influir en la respuesta del otro...y podremos ponernos al día con deberes y estudio sin interrupciones ni perversiones ni cotilleos... ¿qué te parece?"_

_-"que te echaré mucho de menos..."_

-"_y yo a ti mi dulce Gorgona...pero creo que estaría bien… ¿no?_

_-"Decidido entonces...tres días de silencio..."_

-"_dulces sueños mi preciosa Gorgona"_

_-"Dulces sueños mi travieso Áspid"_

Hermione cerró el sanguine suspirando emocionada, y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no chillar con histerismo. Había sentido mariposas en su estómago, y eso que Áspid ni siquiera estaba allí.

Cogió un pergamino de su escritorio, y con sumo cuidado, lanzo un hechizo de replica para realizar una copia del fantástico dibujo del sanguine al pergamino nuevo, y sonrió satisfecha. ¿Era así como él la veía? ¿Como él la imaginaba? El rostro del retrato era exquisito y hermoso...

Guardo el libro de amantes en la mesita de noche, y el contemplo el dibujo hasta quedarse dormida...y con un quedo gemido, soñó con serpientes que sonreían mientras los patos volaban al sur.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: tres días para la decisión.

Draco se despertó al golpear el suelo. Jadeando, confundido, empapado en sudor, con todos los músculos temblando y la entrepierna húmeda por su reciente eyaculación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo que estaba húmedo y pegajoso por el sudor de toda una noche de perturbadores sueños.

El corazón aun le iba a mil por hora. Tumbado de espaldas en las gélidas baldosas del suelo, con la esperanza de que el frio de éste le hiciera reaccionar y lo sacara del todo de su perturbador sueño.

Había tenido fantasías antes...de hecho, había vivido más de una de esas fantasías con algunas de las chicas más juguetonas del colegio. Pero había sido demasiado real. Y demasiado intenso...y lo que más le perturbaba era su deseo ardiente y profundo de que ese sueño, pese a real que hubiera parecido, se hiciera realidad en su vida, mas allá de en su fantasía nocturna...

Había soñado con una mujer sin rostro...su Gorgona...y sin mediar palabra había dado rienda suelta a todo su deseo y pasión con ella. Y en algún momento del sueño...su amante anónima había tomado rostro...y era el de Granger. Poco le importo, y siguió amándola, poseyéndola, haciéndola gemir y llegar al éxtasis una y otra vez...pero en algún momento... su Granger-Gorgona había susurrado su nombre en su oído entre gemidos: "_Draco..." _y solo con decir su nombre...solo con una palabra...joder...solo con una palabra él se había corrido. Y revolviéndose en el éxtasis había acabado besando el suelo con violencia, despertándose así de la manera menos digna.

Ya más calmado, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño de su cuarto, y se dio una ducha de agua caliente. No quería bajar ahora al gran baño que había en el salón, aunque lo que más le apetecía era meterse en una de las inmensas bañeras...pero no quería cruzarse con la castaña ahora...

Desnudo bajo el chorro de humeante agua, intento dejar la mente en blanco y dejar que el líquido elemento relajara su cuerpo. Poco a poco, fue bajando la temperatura, hasta que acabo dándose el último remojón en estimulante agua helada. Si eso no lo despejaba nada lo haría.

De pronto se acordó... ¿porque tanta prisa? Era sábado, no había clases...hoy era día de relax y estudio y no tenía actividades extraescolares...lo que le planteo la duda...era el primer día de los tres de silencio con Gorgona...así que... ¿qué diablos iba a hacer para no volverse loco al quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos? En fin...algo se le ocurriría...

Se puso unos boxers y un pantalón de pijama limpio de un profundo color vino sin secarse si quiera, y pasándose una toalla por el pelo, bajo a la sala común. Allí, se encontró con Granger, que no hacía más que dar vueltas como una posesa histérica rebuscando entre libros y montones de pergaminos.

-Buenos días Granger...que buscas?

-Nada que te importe Malfoy...-masculló irritada. Ante el mohín desagradable que puso el rubio, Hermione se rindió- Perdona, es que no sé dónde he puesto unos papeles y me estoy poniendo nerviosa...

- si son tan importantes puedo ayudarte a buscarlos...-se ofreció amablemente Draco mientras se servía un té y asaltaba con apetito el tarro de galletas.

-No hace falta...pero gracias de todas formas...-el rubio la miró con una ceja alzada de modo interrogante ¿qué podía ser tan importante que tenía tan alterada y nerviosa a Granger? Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió al sofá dispuesto a disfrutar de la mañana con calma, cuando vio un pergamino doblado asomándose debajo del sofá.

Se agachó a recogerlo y le dio un par de vueltas con curiosidad

-Oye Granger, ¿no es esto lo que estabas buscando?- Sin mala intención, dejo el té en la mesa y con cierta curiosidad, se dispuso a abrir el pergamino para ver que tenía tan angustiada a su compañera de piso. Pero antes de que pudiera desdoblar el primer doblez, la palma abierta de la castaña se había estrellado con estruendo en su mejilla, mientras con la otra mano le arrancaba literalmente el pergamino de la mano.

-Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Es privado! eres un imbécil incapaz de respetar nada, verdad?- le gritó la ojimiel. El pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba con el ritmo y la fuerza de los pistones de una locomotora.

Draco la miro con los ojos como platos, y lentamente, se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Le dolía, le ardía, sentía toda la cara entumecida y la mandíbula apenas le reaccionaba. Se tocó la piel allí donde los cinco dedos de Granger le habían dejado 5 rayas al rojo vivo sobre su pálida piel. No sabía que había pasado, y maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió intentar ayudar a la muchacha a encontrar lo que con tanda desesperación buscaba. Todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al traste, y antes de que cediera a la tentación de hacerle algo que seguramente lamentaría (y que seguro le supondría el resto de sus días en Azkaban) decidió poner fin a la situación.

El muchacho, sin decir una palabra se levantó lentamente, del modo en el que se forman las grandes tormentas: lentas, sinuosas, inevitables, y sin augurar nada bueno. Y Hermione se sobresaltó retrocediendo unos pasos.

Desde que compartían la torre de premios anuales, Malfoy la había mirado de muchas formas...divertido, con complicidad, con picardía, con suspicacia, entretenido, con enfado...pero ni siquiera en sus peores momentos de los años anteriores, cuando eran enemigos declarados la había mirado como la miraba ahora: sus ojos destilaban un odio que iba más allá de lo racional, una rabia más allá de toda posible cordura. Si un avada kedavra pudiera lanzarse sin varita ni conjuro, se necesitaría una mirada así. Y los pálidos ojos acerados de Malfoy solo le daban un siniestro toque gélido que añadía tenebrosidad a esa mirada.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos más, abrazando el pergamino doblado que había perdido contra su pecho, como si el dibujo que Áspid le había hecho y ella había copiado para poder disfrutarlo cuando quisiera y que se le había caído accidentalmente por ir con prisas para llegar a una clase pudiera protegerla de la irracional ira de Malfoy.

Y la cosa solo empeoró cuando Malfoy, rodeando el sofá, le dio la espalda en un oscuro silencio y volvió a subir a su dormitorio. Hermione esperaba oír un portazo en cualquier momento, y rompió a llorar quedamente cuando se dio cuenta, que ese portazo no llegaba. Malfoy no la había considerado digna ni de esa ruidosa muestra de desprecio.

"¿Qué he hecho?" pensó Hermione "vale que él no tendría que haber cotilleado en mis cosas...y que no quería que el viera el dibujo...era mío... pero con quitárselo habría sido suficiente... ¿porque tenía que golpearle de esa manera?" se miró la mano. Le dolía, tenía la palma roja..."¿tan fuerte le he dado que hasta yo me he hecho daño?" escondió el dibujo en la cartera. Y confundida, se sentó en el sofá. "Esta vez si la he cagado..."

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se asomó al hueco de la escalera que subía a las habitaciones de Malfoy, y como si temiera. Temerosa de lo que podía pasarle, subió poco a poco la escalera, superando el miedo a lo que el rubio pudiera hacerle, escalón a escalón. Hasta que llegó a las cerradas puertas del dormitorio del muchacho. Alzó un puño dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, y tragó saliva, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa, tomando ánimo para aguantar lo que el ojigris pudiera soltarle...y llamo a la puerta. TOC TOC TOC

Ella sabía que estaba ahí dentro, lo había oído arrastrar una silla. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Sacando fuerza de flaqueza y con el corazón en un puño, volvió a llamar. TOC TOC TOC. Y Malfoy volvió a ignorarla.

Un par de minutos de espera después, Hermione se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. Había estado preparada para que le gritara, para que le insultara, para que la zarandeara, e incluso para que le soltara alguna maldición... había estado preparada para que la apuntara con su varita, para que la amenazara, e incluso, para que le lanzara algún hechizo. Para lo que no se había preparado era para que él la ignorara y le hiciera el vacío de modo tan violento.

El silencio que salía de la habitación de Malfoy, a través de las puertas cerradas, era palpable, y golpeaba el orgullo ya maltrecho de Hermione como una maza.

-Mal...foy...-la voz le falló al primer intento, tomo aire y lo intento con un poco más de fuerza- Malfoy...¿puedo entrar?

No le sorprendió no hallar respuesta.

-Malfoy sé que estás ahí,...te puedo oír odiándome...

No hubo respuesta

-Por favor Malfoy...estoy intentando pedirte perdón,...y no me gusta hablar con una puerta cerrada...

No hubo respuesta...pero Hermione escuchó unos pasos ligeros ir de una punta a otra de la habitación ¿se había movido? ¿Abriría la puerta? Una leve esperanza de disculparse por su arrebato hizo acto de presencia. Y murió dejándola sumida en el arrepentimiento cuando los minutos iban desgranándose sin respuesta alguna.

Hermione volvió a romper a llorar, sintiendo como la culpa golpeaba con insistencia en su conciencia. Y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, tomo aire y empuñó el pomo de la puerta, irrumpiendo en la habitación del rubio como un vendaval. Se giró hacia la cama, allí no estaba. Ni en el escritorio, ni en el gran sillón junto a la estantería...desquiciada por no encontrarlo, escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. Había una puerta. Cegada por las lágrimas, entró corriendo en la habitación contigua. Ahí había vaho, descorrió una cortina con violencia y se encontró con la espalda desnuda de Malfoy, que tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo chorreando de agua le caía por la cara, dejando ver solo sus labios entreabiertos. Antes de poder reaccionar ni sumar dos y dos sobre lo que veía, vio la marca roja, brillante y húmeda que le había dejado en la mejilla. Sollozando con estruendo, vio como Malfoy levantaba la cara y la miraba con sorpresa. No le dejo tiempo a reaccionar. Y salto a sus brazos abrazándolo con rudeza, atrapando el cuello del sorprendido rubio entre sus brazos y apretándolo para que volviera a darle la espalda. Hermione ni se dio cuenta del chorro de agua tibia que le caía encima con fuerza empapándola de arriba abajo. Solo notaba que había encontrado a Malfoy.

-Lo siento...no quería...me puse histérica,...perdí los nervios...no quería...perdóname...por favor...-entre sollozos sus frases sonaban entrecortadas e inconexas, pero no paraba, se sentía incapaz de parar...repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, y cada vez apretaba más su abrazo para evitar que el rubio volviera a darle la espalda y la volviera a castigar con su silencio e indiferencia.

Draco, por su parte...se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Granger se había vuelto loca por un trozo de papel y le había girado la cara de un guantazo que le dolía horrores. La había dejado con su histeria en el salón, para no ceder a la tentación de matarla allí mismo, había estado dando vueltas en su cuarto intentando averiguar qué diablos había pasado...y había decidido volver a meterse en la ducha para olvidarlo todo durante un rato y poder pensar con claridad...había salido de una fantasía nocturna perturbadora para encontrarse de frente con una realidad surrealista...y de pronto mientras estaba tranquilo bajo el agua por segunda vez, Granger se le había colado en el cuarto, se había metido en la bañera y lo estaba abrazando bajo el agua sollozando incoherencias mientras apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la tela cada vez más mojada y cada vez más pegada a la piel de la castaña. Se arriesgó con un carraspeo.

-Granger...

La castaña no respondió, sino que separó la cabeza del pecho de Malfoy y lo miro directamente a los ojos, con las pupilas titilándole increíblemente dilatadas, con el agua corriéndole por la cara, mezclándosele con las lágrimas, y con todo el pelo pegado a las mejillas.

-Granger,...-insistió el rubio, asegurándose de que tenía su atención- ¿eres consciente de donde estamos?

-En...en tu cuarto...

-Así es Granger...-continuó Draco, con la paciencia de un maestro y un tono de voz dulce, suave y monocorde que hacía que las rodillas de Hermione temblaran. Si no llega a estar abrazada a él…-Pero serías capaz de precisar un poco más...

Hermione miró a su alrededor aturdida

-¿En la ducha?- la castaña no pudo evitarlo, y una mano se le escapó, acariciando el cabello de la nuca del rubio. Se sentía aturdida, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni porque lo había hecho, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, y después de su loca carrera desde que cruzó la puerta de las habitaciones de Malfoy, encontrarlo había supuesto tal alivio que se sentía embriagada por su presencia y por el momento.

-Sí, Granger, en la ducha,...-Malfoy la sonrió, como solo Malfoy sabía hacerlo: con una de esas sonrisas torcidas de medio lado que emanaban magnetismo y sarcasmo a partes iguales- ¿y podría decirme la bruja más inteligente y prometedora del colegio que se suele hacer en la ducha y como se suele hacer?

Hermione suspiró, ya no escuchaba lo que Draco le decía...se había perdido en esa sonrisa. Lo miraba con estupor y los labios entreabiertos, y su respiración se aceleraba. Cuando Draco la sintió temblar contra él, sintió que la cosa iba mal. Él estaba desnudo, ella perdida en Merlín sabía que pensamientos...el agua seguía chorreando encima de los dos cuerpos pegados... y la mujer con la que acababa de tener la fantasía sexual más nítida de toda su vida lo abrazaba y temblaba contra él. La cosa se iba a poner muy tensa si no la sacaba de ahí rápido...de hecho ya empezaba a tener problemas de autocontrol...y algunos empezaban a clamar urgentemente por ayuda.

-Granger!- masculló

-¿Eh?- la castaña salió de su ensoñación y lo miro de verdad por primera vez desde que había entrado corriendo en la ducha.

-Probaré sin sutilezas...se puede saber qué haces no solo en mi habitación, si no en mi ducha, colgada a mi cuello y mirándome mientras estoy desnudo de esa manera? No es que me moleste y esas cosas...siempre son agradable este tipo de sorpresas...pero no después de que casi me arranques la mandíbula en un ataque de violencia gratuita...

Después de su desquiciada carrera, la realidad, aun jadeante por tener que seguirle el paso, alcanzó a Hermione e hizo acto de presencia. Y un rubor casi fluorescente le tiñó toda la cara, el cuello y cada centímetro de piel visible.

-Y bien Granger?

-Malfoy...yo...es que quería disculparme...y no sé cómo...-Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían. Se sentía incapaz de moverse por mucho que quisiera, estaba agarrotada por lo que había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta.

-Bien Granger...me parece fantástico que quisieras hacerte responsable de tus acciones...pero aunque me siento tentado a preguntarte que secuencia de pensamientos lógica te ha llevado a intentar violarme en la ducha...prefiero sencillamente preguntar qué vas a hacer ahora… para poder prepararme mentalmente antes de que me provoques un infarto...

-Malfoy...no puedo moverme...-Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió ruborizándose. Volvió a sollozar angustiada por la situación. Se sentía avergonzada, aterrada por sus acciones, y sobretodo excitada.

Draco suspiro pesadamente

-Está bien Granger...que no se diga que no soy un caballero...aunque esté en cueros...-y moviendo los brazos por primera vez, alcanzó una toalla, se la enroscó en la cintura como pudo y tomando a la castaña en brazos, la sacó de la ducha.

Cruzó el cuarto con una aterrada Granger en brazos y una vez en medio de la habitación, la dejó en el suelo, con la muchacha aun abrazándosele al cuello.

-Crees que puedes soltarme ya Granger?- como única respuesta recibió un sollozo y un cabeceo, y la presa sobre su cuello se fue haciendo más liviana, hasta que acabo por liberarse. Pero Draco notó como las dos manos de la chica acabaron aferrándose a sus hombros, mientras ella respiraba confundida y seguía temblando contra él. Sintió una punzada de piedad por ella, pues por alguna razón, sabía que si ella se soltaba le fallarían las piernas.

-Estas bien Granger... ¿quieres sentarte?- Ella sacudió la cabeza en negativa- Sabes que tarde o temprano te pediré que me cuentes lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?- sacudida afirmativa por parte de la castaña. Draco suspiró…

Hermione reunió el coraje justo y necesario, pues no andaba muy sobrada del archiconocido espíritu Gryffindor en estos momentos y miró a Draco a los ojos. Y miro como su propia mano la traicionaba y se movía sola hacia la enrojecida marca que minutos antes había dejado en la cara del muchacho, rozándola con ternura. El rubio hizo un ligero gesto de dolor ante el contacto, pero tampoco se movió, y la dejó hacer. Los pies de la castaña también la traicionaron, poniéndose de puntillas, y para su propia sorpresa, se vio a sí misma besando con delicadeza las cinco marcas enrojecidas. Y por el rabillo del ojo, vio con Malfoy ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza dejándola hacer, y sus acerados ojos se cerraban lentamente.

La otra mano de la castaña también dejo como por voluntad propia su agarre en el hombro del rubio, y dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los platinados cabellos del chico, le aparto las empapadas greñas de la cara con una caricia que estremeció a ambos.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"- Pensaron los dos simultáneamente.

En un último acto de insubordinada rebeldía, y sabiendo que pronto recuperaría el control de su propio cuerpo, la boca de Hermione cedió a una necesidad primordial y pulsante y se estrelló con ansia contra los labios de Draco, mientras la mano que le acariciaba el pelo se contraía con violencia agarrando un mechón de pelo y pegándole un tirón que hecho hacia atrás la cabeza del muchacho, dejándose a si misma acceso directo a esa boca que tenía aprisionada con la suya.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de que pudiera responder al arrebato de la castaña, esta lo soltó y se separó de él con rapidez, y tapándose la boca con las manos incrédula a lo que había hecho, daba temblorosos pasos hacia la puerta. Cuando el ojigris reacciono moviéndose hacia ella, la castaña se giró en redondo y salió corriendo de la habitación, precipitándose en una carrera escaleras abajo.

Y allí se quedó Draco, plantado en su propia habitación, de pié en medio de un charco de agua. Confundido, sorprendido, mojado, con la cara dolorida, brutalmente excitado y sin saber que había pasado, como había pasado, o que cojones tenía en la cabeza Granger esa mañana de sábado.

Se acercó a la cama, tiró la toalla que tenía a un rincón y se tumbó bocarriba desnudo en la cama, sin importarle un bledo empapar las sabanas de agua.

Se sentía mareado. Aun le escocía la mejilla, le picaba el cuero cabelludo allí donde la castaña le había tironeado del pelo...pero sobretodo sentía el sabor de aquella deseada boca en su lengua.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, que decir, que pensar...sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Granger sobre lo sucedido...y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Aun así tenía otros dos días libres por delante para averiguarlo.

"Joder que largo va a ser este fin de semana..." fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de sucumbir al caos que sacudía su mente en ese momento.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Este capítulo se podría subtitular como "un domingo cualquiera" por motivos obvios. Quisiera avisar de antemano, que este capítulo está dedicado a una personita muy importante de mi vida que me hizo ver lo increíble que pueden ser esas pequeñas aventuras diarias, que pese a no ser grandes, ni especialmente heroicas...son de ese tipo de aventuras que nos pueden pasar a todos. Cuando lo ordinario se convierte en extraordinario, y un día cualquiera como cualquier otro puede cambiarlo todo...siendo algo especial sin nada de especial. **_

_**Andy Voldy: Gracias, fue muy divertido escribir la escena de los dos energúmenos aullantes viendo el visioscopio...y que sepas que esa parte está basada en hechos reales XDD y que algunas de las escenas que voy a narrar en este capítulo también lo son ^^ (aunque versionadas a modo Dramionero...)**_

_**Abril Evans: vaya, espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas...me has puesto el listón muy alto ^^u**_

_**Tormenta Oscura: tienes razón en algo...si se fijaran, Draco y Hermione se darían cuenta enseguida...pero no se dan cuenta porque no quieren ver. **__**¿Cómo**__** vas a**__** reconocer que tu peor enemigo, de quien por cierto, te estás encaprichando tiene todos esos meritos y virtudes que el chico anónimo de tus sueños te está mostrando? Mera psicología humana...Negar lo evidente es una de nuestras mejores virtudes...**_

CAPITULO 12: dos días para la decisión

Las campanas de la torre del reloj daban las 12. Draco sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. "Genial" pensó "un sábado por la noche y yo encerrado voluntariamente en mi habitación en lugar de estar por ahí pasándomelo bien... y encima no hago más que darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado esta mañana y no saco nada en claro..."

No había visto a Granger desde que salió escopetada de su cuarto. La había buscado por el castillo sin suerte, la había estado esperando a la hora de comer...y a la de cenar...sin suerte. Y ahora sencillamente usaba el sentido común: tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por la sala común de la torre para ir a su cuarto...y el estaría allí. Tenían cosas que aclarar.

Uno de los pocos buenos consejos que le dio su padre fue que los malos cazadores persiguen a sus presas, los cazadores realmente buenos saben donde esperar. No es que él quisiera cazar a Granger...pero sí necesitaba hablar con ella.

Pero la castaña no aparecía. Y ahí esta él...esperándola. Se sentía frustrado y rabioso. Nunca había esperado a nadie, y menos así...y eso le frustraba aun más. Y los minutos iban pasando hasta convertirse en horas, y Granger seguía sin aparecer. Y lo que más lo frustraba era que había pactado con Gorgona silencio en las paginas, y no podía buscar el consuelo o el consejo de su amiga secreta...pero...consejo sobre ¿qué? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Gorgona lo que había pasado si ni siquiera él lo sabía?

Con una lentitud desquiciante...las horas siguieron pasando...

Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas de un intenso carmesí. Harry llevaba unos 15 minutos riéndose a mandíbula batiente y no parecía tener intención de parar en los 15 siguientes. Y lo peor que es había conseguido sonsacárselo todo después de que pasara la noche alterada escondida en el salón de los Gryffindor.

-Mañana voy a tener agujetas de reírme...-clamaba entre estruendosas carcajadas

-No tiene gracia Harry...-la castaña cada vez estaba más roja.

-¿te colaste en su ducha para pedirle perdón? Y… ¿dices que no tiene gracia?

-No sé que me pasó, ¿vale? Me sentía fatal, él no me contestaba, y se me fue la cabeza y acabe entrando en tromba y me colé en su ducha y me puse a balbucearle tonterías y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y encima el no reaccionaba, y cuando él me hizo notar el pequeño detalle de su desnudez salí de allí corriendo...ni siquiera sé porque lo hice...no sé que tiene tanta gracia...esto es horrible...no me atrevo a volver a la torre, ¿qué voy a decirle?- por motivos obvios, Hermione había evitado ciertos detalles de la historia argumentándose a sí misma amnesia transitoria por el shock,...ya era bastante humillante ver a Harry riéndose tan a gusto a su costa como para encima echar más madera al fuego...

En un primer momento iba a contárselo todo...pero al ver la reacción de su amigo se sintió tan avergonzada que le hizo al relato una sutil censura selectiva.

Harry por su parte no podía dejar de imaginar la escena y se recreaba en los detalles sin poder parar de reír. Sabía que no tenia gracia...que Hermione se tenía que sentir fatal por lo que había pasado...pero no podía evitarlo...no tenia gracia...pero era tan gracioso...Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que habría motivado a su amiga a reaccionar así, y se desternillaba con las opciones que se le ocurrían a ese respecto.

Poco a poco, Harry se calmó, y tuvo que morderse la lengua un par de veces

-A ver si es que te gusta Malfoy...- Hermione le dedico tal mirada mientras los nudillos se le ponían blancos que tuvo que capitular- vale vale...era broma...era broma...cálmate Herms...

-Fuera de coñas Harry...que voy a hacer ahora...- la castaña hundió la cara entre las manos

-Hermione...es Malfoy...es un experto en escurrir el bulto, tu haz como si no hubiera pasado nada y que todo vuelva a su cauce por sí mismo...-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Harry...voy al baño...y si para cuando vuelva no has dejado de reírte y de decir tonterías, me voy a cabrear...- Hermione se levantó y se fue al lavabo.

Fue allí, en el baño de las Tres Escobas, cuando el día empezó a torcerse de verdad, justo en el momento en el que Hermione se dio cuenta de que le había bajado la regla.

"Mierda...llevo falda..." Pensó

Salió con prisa del baño, le dio un beso a Harry en la frente excusándose con que tenía prisa y que se había olvidado de algo y salió de allí casi a la carrera.

5 minutos más tarde entraba en tromba en el salón comunal de los premios anuales, y vio a un ojeroso Draco que se levantaba del sofá con movimientos cansados. Tenía pinta de haberse pasado la noche en vela allí sentado. Cosa que era cierta.

-Granger tenemos que hablar...

-Ahora no Malfoy!-Le gritó la castaña con urgencia, mientras cruzaba a la carrera el salón y se precipitaba escaleras arriba

Pero pese a las prisas, el rubio lo había visto. Varios hilos de sangre le caían a su compañera de torre por las piernas, manchándole las medias que le llegaban a las rodillas. La sangre se le helo en las venas "¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Esta herida? ¿Le han hecho daño?" y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el corazón le iba a mil por hora mientras se precipitaba corriendo tras la muchacha. Entrando sin llamar en la habitación de ella

-Granger! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque estas sangrando?- preguntó visiblemente alterado

-Malfoy lárgate de aquí ¿vale? Esto es privado...- Hermione estaba abriendo unos cajones y revolviendo con frenesí

-Granger quien te ha hecho eso! ¡que te ha pasado!

Hermione se giró y lo miró extrañada

-¿que quien me ha hecho qué?- le espetó confundida

-¡Estas sangrando mucho! te llevo a la enfermería y me cuentas...-empezó el rubio antes de que la castaña empezara a reír y a llorar a la vez

-Pero ¡serás idiota!- Hermione estaba divertida y angustiaba "mierda...el paquete esta vario..."-oh no...

-Oye Granger, o me dices que está pasando o...

-Vale!- Hermione estalló, se estaba viendo vencida por la situación y el idiota rubio no entendía nada- Me ha venido la regla mientras estaba fuera, lo estoy manchando todo, no me quedan compresas, y tu no dejas de atosigarme con preguntas impertinentes cuando eres el último que querría que se enterara de esto porque es humillante, ¿contento?...- La castaña se dejo caer sentada en el suelo sacudiendo el paquete vacío frente a las narices de Malfoy mientras un par de lagrimitas de desesperada rabia le caían por la mejilla

-eh...eh...-Malfoy estaba en shock, él pensaba que estaba herida, que la habían atacado, incluso por un momento la brutal idea de que la podían haber asaltado le había revuelto el estómago...pero era lo que su madre llamaba "cosas naturales de mujeres que a los hombres no os importan" y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Lentamente, sin saber que dictaba el protocolo de la aristocracia mágica en situaciones así, se decidió por aventurar una cortés pregunta- ¿puedo hacer algo?

Y ahí fue cuando el día del ojigris se fue al traste.

-¿Podrías ir a comprarme unas compresas mientras me doy una ducha?

-Claro...- Draco le sonrió alentador, al menos, así tendría una excusa para poder hablar con ella luego,...y si ella estaba contenta por conseguir lo que necesitaba...quizás podría quitar hierro al asunto para poder sacar el tema de lo que había pasado en el incidente de la ducha.

Y Draco salió de la Torre de los Premios Anuales con convicción, orgulloso de sí mismo, y sin tener ni la más remota idea de las complicaciones mas caóticas suelen venir, por las cosas más pequeñas y simples.

Los problemas empezaron cuando Draco pensó por primera vez fríamente dónde conseguir unas compresas. Y decidió pensar fríamente en las posibilidades:

1.- Ir a la casa de Slytherin y pedírselas a algunas de las chicas que conocía. No. Descartado. Y se imaginó la escena...

"-_Oye Pansy... ¿me puedes dar unas compresas? Es que a mi compañera de piso le ha venido la regla..."_

Se imaginó la cara de Pansy Parkinson...se imaginó que ella le haría preguntas...y se imagino las risas que causarían las respuestas. Definitivamente no. NUNCA.

2.- Ir a la casa de Gryffindor y pedírselas a alguna de las amigas de Granger. Pero esto planteaba el mismo problema que el punto 1...con el agraviante añadido de que como iba a explicar la presencia de una serpiente en la guarida de leones preguntando si alguien conocía a las amigas de la sabelotodo para pedir unas compresas...Va a ser que NO.

3.- Pedir ayuda a los profesores. No, Descartado. Él, el gran Draco Malfoy consultando a los profesores sobre intimidades de esos días del mes de las mujeres...solo de imaginarse lo rojo que se pondría le provocaba nauseas. Y la señora directora no era precisamente de esas mujeres que inspiran confianza como sacar a relucir ciertos temas...

4.- La enfermería. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Madame Pomfrey era una medimaga ¿no? Estaría acostumbrada a estas cosas...que un alumno le pidiera utensilios femeninos por cortesía para una compañera que tenía un apuro no sería tan...violento. ¿No? "Gran idea Draco... ¿como no se te ha ocurrido antes?" se dio una palmadita a la espalda a sí mismo por ser tan listo.

Con resolución se fue a la enfermería...y su plan se desmoronó ante sus ojos. Los idiotas de primero se habían estado peleando y aquello era un caos de novatos sufriendo las consecuencias de varias maldiciones: había uno con las piernas de gelatina aullando con estrepito, otro con un cubo vomitando babosas y sapos, otro con la cabeza convertida en una calabaza...y Madame Pomfrey corriendo de un lado a otro.

"va a ser que no es un buen momento..." pensó abatido "así que tengo tres opciones..."

a) se lo pido de todos modos arriesgándome a que o bien me grite y o bien que todos los mocosos me escuchen y se rían...

b) esperar a que todo se calme y pedírselo...pero Granger podría impacientarse...

c) buscar una alternativa.

En medio de aquel caos...se le hizo la luz. Buscaría una alternativa, y si no encontraba alguna a tiempo, volvería a la enfermería a hablar con Pomfrey. Si, buena idea Draco. Seguro que sale bien.

-Accio Escoba!- Gritó en el pasillo

Era domingo, así que era día libre. Una vez su escoba llego volando se dirigió a Hogsmeade. Allí había tiendas, podría ir a sus extrañas compras en algún lugar, no?

Lo que Draco no pensó era que unos 200 estudiantes de los cursos superiores habían pensado lo mismo...Y la pharmacopea estaba a rebosar de chicas de todas las casas. Sintiéndose un intruso en tierras desconocidas, decidió salir de allí y tomarse un respiro en Las Tres Escobas.

¿Porque era tan difícil? Lo único que quería era conseguir unas estúpidas compresas para la estúpida Granger y ya esta...pero por algún extraño motivo, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hacía, y mucho menos de porque lo hacía. No por él...por algún motivo, que Granger tuviera la regla era algo...privado, íntimo...por alguna razón, Draco no quería que nadie supiera lo que le pasaba al cuerpo de Granger. Le parecía ofensivo decirlo, como si no tuviera derecho a hacer público algo tan...privado de la castaña. Y se sentía fuera de lugar.

Y al pobre y abatido Draco se le volvió a hacer la luz. Vio la chimenea y el tarro de polvos Flu y no había nadie mirando. Sabía de un lugar donde nadie le conocía. Nadie sabía quien era Granger, nadie haría preguntas inconvenientes...y si las hacía, las respuestas no tendrían consecuencias. Aliviado, y sin pensar realmente lo que hacia...se dirigió al tarro cuando nadie miraba, y con convicción arrojo un puñado de polvos a las llamas diciendo:

-El caldero chorreante

Lo que Draco no sabía era que mientras el planeaba su escapadita al Londres Muggle, si había alguien observando, y que ese alguien le siguió.

10 minutos después, Draco estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida hasta la fecha. Aquella enorme estancia olía a desinfectante, y un sudor frio, fruto del pánico mas atroz y despiadado le caía por la espalda. Se enfrentaba al desconcierto más absoluto por enfrentarse a un área del conocimiento humano que ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Y Draco estaba perdido, sin mapa, ni atlas y sin bote salvavidas. Estaba en la sección de droguería del Wall-Mark, pasillo de productos femeninos, y su cerebro se sentía incapaz de procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Con alas...sin alas...noche,...súper absorbente...seda...micro perforados...salva slips... ¿tampones? ¿Qué diablos son tampones?- y tras unos sofocantes y reveladores segundos de lectura- las mujeres se meten esto donde ¿...? dios... ¿en que me he metido?

De todo lo que estaba leyendo y descubriendo, el rubio solo comprendía con claridad la palabra "algodón" y se aferraba a ella como si fuera la última cosa cuerda en ese mundo rosado en el que se había colado sin saber en lo que se metía.

Un par de señoras que pasaron tras le soltaron unas risitas al ver su compungida confusión, a lo que Draco les contestó con una iracunda mirada.

Cansado, demasiado confuso como para hacer otra cosa, y sin ganas de darle más vueltas a las necesarias...Draco Malfoy hizo lo que hacen los Malfoy en situaciones así: si no sabes que elegir, elígelo todo.

Así que con una pasmosa determinación, se dedico a echar un paquete de cada en carrito. Cuando acabo con las compresas, empezó con los salva-slips. Cuando se le acabaron los salva-slips, empezó con los perturbadores tampones.

Unos 3 minutos después, Draco llevaba en su carrito suficientes productos de higiene femenina como para satisfacer las necesidades de un colegio de chicas entero durante un año. Pero el se sentía satisfecho. Él no había sabido que elegir, que lo hiciera Granger...

-Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy...qué coño estás haciendo?

Una autoritaria voz femenina le pillo con la guardia baja, y con un escalofrío, se giro lentamente para afrontar a su interlocutor. "oh, mierda.,..." pensó, mientras los ojos de Nimphadora Tonks, aurora, le devolvían fríamente la mirada.

Las exigencias de una explicación sobre que hacia un ex-mortifago adolescente bajo vigilancia escapándose del colegio y asaltando un hipermercado del mundo muggle después de haber usado de modo ilegal una chimenea de la red flu no se hicieron esperar...y Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco, hizo lo único que podía hacer: ser sincero. Y le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que Granger entró corriendo y sangrando en la sala común.

El rostro de Tonks sufrió varios cambios. De la ira homicida, a la desconfianza. De la desconfianza, al estupor. Del estupor a la comprensión. De la comprensión...a algo parecido a una mueca divertida. Cuando dejo de reírse a carcajadas...puso esa carita de empatía tierna y orgullosa que ponen las mujeres que han visto a un cachorrito travieso al que han tenido que reñir muchas veces al hacer una gracieta especialmente tierna. Y para desconcierto de Draco, la aurora se acerco a él y le dio un besito en la mejilla

-¡Pero qué adorable! Vaya Malfoy, nunca habría pensado que tu... ¿en serio te has escapado y te has arriesgado a que te pillara Moody haciendo algo ilegal para llevarle a Granger unas compresas?- la aurora no podía parar de reírse

-Me daba vergüenza pedirlas en el colegio o en Hogsmeade vale?- Draco se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos- Joder... ¿vas a detenerme o qué?

-Vamos Draco...vale que te has tomado esto un poco a la tremenda...pero no te voy a mandar a Azkaban por intentar comportarte como un autentico caballero y auxiliar a una damisela en apuros.

El tono rojo de la cara de Malfoy subió dos tonos.

-No pensaras llevarle todo eso, ¿no?- Tonks abrió los ojos como platos al ver el carrito de Draco.

-No sabía que querría...

-Y optaste por llevarle toda la maldita tienda!- Tonks volvía a reírse

-grjhhjhrjkr- masculló el rubio entre dientes

-A ver...deja que te ayude...-Y Tonks se puso manos a la obra, vaciando todo el carrito de Draco y dejando solo 3 o 4 paquetes en el inventario de compras.- con eso basta Draco...y créeme que con eso cubres todas las opciones...

-Gracias- la palabra salió de los labios del rubio como si hubiera soltado una maldición.

-Y tu "compañera" -susurro con picardía la aurora, disfrutando de la incomodidad del muchacho- ¿esta de un humor extraño?

-¡No sé como eso te podría concernir a ti!

-Calma Malfoy, calma...solo intento ayudar...-Tonks movió las manos como si quisiera firmar la paz con el chico.

-Sí...estaba muy alterada.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta Malfoy...por la sección de repostería...

5 minutos más tarde, en el carrito, junto a los productos de higiene, había un par de cajas de analgésicos, 5 cajas de chocolatinas de distintos tipos y sabores, helados, pastelitos variados de frutas confitadas, varias revistas de prensa rosa, y Draco no supo decir porque ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, un par de novelas románticas. Tonks parecía extasiada con la sesión de compras, y no paraba de revolotear sobre el aturdido ojigris mientras cogía cosas de los estantes de manera que el muchacho considero aleatoria y dejarlas caer en el carrito.

Draco pago la cuenta agradecido por haber terminado con el suplicio...pero Tonks estaba disfrutando demasiado y decidió alargar la tortura del chico.

-Vamos...regresaras a Hogwarts por un sitio seguro...

Y se aparecieron en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix. Y Draco, viendo quienes estaban allí, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara. Alastor Moody miró a los recién llegados. Pero también lo hicieron el señor y la señora Weasley, el señor y la señora Granger, el ex profesor Lupin, y para horror de horrores, los gemelos pelirrojos.

-vaaaaleeeee...-dijo Moody arrastrando las palabras- ¿que haces TU aquí?

-Es una misión confidencial Moody, relájate- Susurró Tonks en tono conspiratorio y confidencial- El joven señor Malfoy está embarcado en una pequeña odisea que no es de tu incumbencia y esta aquí bajo mi custodia y con mi permiso, a que si Malfoy?

Esos humillantes colores volvieron a su rostro mientras cabeceaba una respuesta afirmativa sin sentirse capaz de responder. Instintivamente, se aferro a las bolsas llenas de chocolates, dulces, revistas y compresas como si unas chocolatinas y unas bandas adhesivas con algodón dentro pudieran protegerle de la ira de Ojo Loco. "Dulce Salazar...que no mire en las bolsas...que no mire en las bolsas...que no mire en las bolsas..." y con esa plegaria taladrándole la cabeza...dejó que Tonks le arrastrara por la sala hasta la cocina, donde una vez solos, Tonks empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

La cabeza de la señora Weasley se asomó por la puerta.

-Tonks querida...podrías explicarme que está pasando aquí?- susurró confidencial

-Llama a la madre de Hermione...y entrad...

"no...no por favor..."suplicó Draco para sus adentros "no se atreverá..." Pero vio como la aurora le devolvía la mirada "si...si se atreverá..."

-No pensarías que te ibas a quedar sin castigo por haber usado la red flu ilegalmente verdad?

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Que no te vaya a detener, ni mandarte a Azkaban, ni poner esto en ningún informe porque considere tu gesto adorable no quiere decir que no te tenga que dar una lección...

Cuando la bruja pelirroja y la Muggle hubieron entrado en la cocina, los hombres que quedaron en el salón se miraron interrogantes entre ellos. Cuando unos 3 minutos después todas las damas allí reunidas con el ex mortífago estallaron en cacareantes carcajadas, todos los hombres se removieron incómodos. Porque cuando las mujeres se ríen así, solo hay un motivo que provoque la risa...que se ríen de los hombres. Instintivamente, y en privado, pues ninguno lo dijo en voz alta...todos sintieron pena por Malfoy...atrapado en aquella sala llena de mujeres muertas de risa, nadie dudo sobre la identidad del pobre desgraciado del que se reían.

-Vamos vamos...lo mejor es una botella de agua caliente en la tripa...alivia mucho...

-y te pasas el día con ganas de ir a hacer pipi...cada 10 minutos sin falta, si lo sabré yo...me pasa todos los meses.

-Y lo peor de todo es cuando te miras las bragas y ves esos desagradables coágulos marrones...

-Y se te hinchan las piernas y te duele todo...

-Es como si tuvieras una bola de plomo en el bajo vientre...

-A mí la primera vez que me paso creía que me estaba muriendo...toda esa sangre allí abajo

-...o cuando te viene por sorpresa y estas sentada y te levantas y la silla tiene ese desagradable charco rojo y sabes a ciencia cierta que tienes que tener el culo del pantalón todo manchado...y ¡encima estas en un lugar público!

Draco quería despertar de aquella pesadilla...Hacia como 10 minutos que no sabía quien hablaba, solo oía las palabras. Con los ojos desorbitados escuchaba con una mezcla de terror y fascinación a aquellas mujeres. Había perdido la noción de la identidad...y estaba tan confundido y acartonado sobre lo que decían las tres damas, que se sentía incapaz de prestar atención sobre quien decía quien. Una nueva y terrible área de conocimiento se abría ante él, con todo su sangriento esplendor... ¿pero qué diablos pasaba con los cuerpos de las mujeres una vez al mes? La exquisita y aristocrática educación que su madre le había proporcionado nunca, NUNCA lo había preparado para eso. Su discreta madre, sencillamente estaba más ausente de lo normal unos cuantos días al mes, alegando "dolencias femeninas". Hasta ese surrealista domingo, para Draco Malfoy eso era tener la regla. Pero ahora...Ahora las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

El había pensado siempre que el cuerpo de la mujer era un objeto bello que acariciar y poseer, una delicada obra de arte que el siempre había disfrutado de contemplar. Pero ahora, una nueva verdad se le desnudaba ante los ojos terrorífica y sangrienta. ¿Qué diablos pasaba dentro del útero femenino para que durante unos días, aquel templo erigido a la belleza se convirtiera en el sótano de los horrores del carnicero más violento? El sabia que las mujeres sangraban unos días...pero nunca se había planteado todo lo que las mujeres sentían, todo lo que las mujeres pasaban, todo lo que las mujeres experimentaban durante esos sangrados...y la revelación de esos hechos lo había pillado por sorpresa.

Alguien en algún momento, le había plantado una taza de té en las manos, y él la miraba con feroz concentración, dispuesto a no levantar la vista del turbulento líquido cualesquiera fueran los motivos. Se sentía incapaz de afrontar las miradas risueñas y las carcajadas burlonas de las tres mujeres que le estaban haciendo cruzar un infierno particular. ¿Y decían que el señor tenebroso era cruel? ¿Decían que los mortifagos eran despiadados? Bendita Morgana, si algún día el volvía al lado oscuro y decidía conquistar el mundo tendría un escuadrón de mujeres como esas tres para convertir las mentes de sus enemigos en algo con la consistencia del pudin de ciruela! En estos momentos...Draco haría lo que le pidieran...confesaría lo que le pidieran, ... cualquier cosa, por Merlín, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí! Ningún crucio, era tan mortificante como aquellas risas a su costa...ningún imperius podía obligarte a hacer nada más humillante que escuchar aquellos comentarios grotescos y escatológicos sobre temas que los hombres NUNCA deberían saber, dichos con tan impune inocencia y tan desconcertante naturalidad...y lo peor de todo...era que parecían tener artillería para continuar con aquel martirio indefinidamente...Draco supo, en ese instante, que un hombre puede morir ahogado en su propio rubor.

Las tres mujeres tardaron unos 10 minutos más en apiadarse del rubio. Y La señora Weasley decidió ir a ver que hacían sus gemelos. Tonks fue al salón a preparar la chimenea y pedir permiso para acceder directamente al castillo de Hogwarts. Y Malfoy, para su horror, se quedo a solas con la señora Granger.

-Tú eres el que le hacia la vida imposible a mi niña, ¿verdad?-comentó la muggle tranquilamente, mientras daba sorbitos de su taza de té.

-Esos tiempos quedaron atrás señora Granger...-Draco seguía concentrado mirando algún punto en el fondo de su taza

-Eso tengo entendido...-comento la dentista divertida- Oye...después de lo que has hecho por mi hija, y lo que te acabamos de hacer pasar...creo que estamos en paz.

"Amen" pensó Draco.

-De todas formas... ¿me aceptarías un consejo?- la mujer acababa de levantar una ceja mirando a Draco con complicidad, pero este seguía con la mirada fija en su taza.

-Claro...

-Mi Hermione es como un reloj "-dios otra vez no... pensó Draco" mientras la mujer hablaba- y eso puede salvarte de volver a pasar algo como esto- eso sí capto la atención del muchacho, que levantó la vista y miro a la mujer por primera vez desde que empezaran los 30 peores minutos de su vida

-Verás muchacho...los ciclos de mi niña son fijos, de 27 días. El primer día del ciclo para ella es el peor, tiene sangrados abundantes y si se queda sin apósitos...bueno, pasan estas cosas. Suele ser muy cuidadosa, pero los imprevistos ocurren. Contando el primer día, tiene el periodo 4 días. Mientras tengas una buena provisión de compresas, y contando que esos 4 días suele estar muy golosa...una buena reserva de dulces...tendrás la situación controlada.

"Control" pensó Draco. A Draco le gustaba el control. Tener la situación controlada sonaba muy MUY bien para Draco en estos momentos. Sí...controlaría la situación. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a pasar por esto...

-Gracias señora Granger...

Todo lo demás pasó como en un sueño, del que Draco estaba más que agradecido de despertar. Tonks lo llevó a la chimenea, y en un segundo, Draco apareció entre llamas esmeraldas en la chimenea del salón de los premios anuales.

-Oye... ¿a que ha venido todo esto?- Fred y George miraban curiosos a su madre. Habían intentado escuchar a escondidas sin éxito

-Muchachos, ¡lo que ha pasado aquí no es de vuestra incumbencia!- les aulló su madre- A ver si aprendéis un poco del joven Malfoy!

Y fue entonces cuando Alastor Moody, los gemelos y el padre de estos, el señor Granger y Lupin se giraron al unísono y contemplaron estupefactos a la señora Weasley, mientras Tonks y la madre de Hermione asentían dándole la razón a la pelirroja con firme convicción, antes de que las tres mujeres se miraran con complicidad y volvieran a estallar en carcajadas ante los muy desconcertados varones de la sala.

Draco, por su parte, subió corriendo a la habitación de Hermione, y llamó a la puerta. Abriendo la puerta, con cuidado, escucho el correr del agua y supuso que ella seguía en la ducha. Se coló sin hacer ruido en el cuarto. Desempaquetó las cosas y se las dejo con cuidado sobre la cama, para que las viera nada más salir. Y sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a más féminas en ese día, se fue a su cuarto.

El rubio se sentó en su escritorio y saco un pergamino, en el cual dibujo con sumo cuidado una cuadricula, y remato el trabajo definiéndolo como un calendario que abarcaba 5 meses. Hizo varias marcas y varias anotaciones a pie de página. Ciclos de 27 días, 4 de menstruo, el peor es el primero. Marco el día de hoy como el primero de sangrado de Granger.

Draco había hecho una promesa, sobre todo a sí mismo. Control, tendría el control. Si tenía que llevar las cuentas de lo que él llamaba con terror y reverencia "esos días del mes" de Hermione Granger, lo haría. Cualquier cosa...Cualquier cosa...con tal de que ese terrorífico domingo no se volviera a repetir.

Cuando Draco decidió dar por terminado ese día, con agradecimiento a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando por haberse apiadado de él, se dejó caer en la inconsciencia de un bendito y merecido descanso sin acordarse de que después de todo lo que había pasado...se había olvidado de preguntarle a Hermione porqué le había besado. Y aunque se hubiera acordado...no le habría importado demasiado. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en más cosas de mujeres.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **

**Nota: cuando leí este capítulo por primera vez, no pude para de reír durante el día; sé que es exagerado, pero es tan cómico ver desde el punto de vista masculino lo que ocurre una vez al mes en el cuerpo femenino… Y ahora que lo releo, me sigo riendo igual… es de esos capítulos que siempre te dejan con una sonrisa en la cara**

**Besos**

**Loony**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Vale...para todos los que en el contenido del cap. 13 me decíais que había subido de nuevo el primero...es que el ordenador se me está volviendo loco y no sé porque no me deja subirlo bien...a ver si a la quinta o la sexta va la vencida...**_

CAPITULO 13: el día antes de la decisión (Primera parte)

Draco se despertó más temprano incluso de lo habitual en él. Se duchó, se vistió, y salió a toda prisa de la torre. Después de lo que había pasado el sábado, y lo del domingo (un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el mero recuerdo) no se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ganas de enfrentarse a Granger esa mañana de lunes.

Tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que abrieran las puertas para el turno de desayuno del gran comedor, y procuró mantenerse apartado y ser todo lo invisible que pudiera sin colarse en las habitaciones de Potter y robarle cierta capa...cosa de la que estuvo tentado.

Las clases empezaron. Y en aquellas que compartía con Granger no es que la ignorara...es que sencillamente se metió en su mejor papel de "despistado que no se fija en nada...anda pero si estabas ahí"!"

Sabía que ella pasaría las primeras horas de la tarde en la biblioteca y la sala de estudio, y el decidió escaquearse y pasar un rato de calma en el salón comunal de su torre. Y reunir ánimo para charlar con ella más tarde. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo...pero no podía pasarse el resto del curso jugando al escondite por una tontería.

Jugueteó con la idea de subir a su cuarto y buscar el sanguine...pero se contuvo. No, tenía que aguantar 24 horas más...no iba a ceder en eso...por mucho que necesitara desahogarse, hablar con su Gorgona...dejar que la calma de las palabras de su misteriosa amiga le hicieran de bálsamo en su lastimado orgullo...

Y mientras esperaba a Granger, y atacaba el bote de galletas...Granger hizo acto de presencia. "joder…" pensó "me he pasado toda la tarde en el sillón esperándola con estoica dignidad y la muy penca tiene que aparecer justo cuando tengo la boca llena de galletas y la pechera llena de migas..." Tragó como pudo y se sacudió la túnica rápidamente.

-Granger... ¿crees que podríamos hablar ahora?- no era una pregunta...no exactamente. Porque mientras la formulaba había preparado dos tazas de té (el de ella con extra de azúcar, sabía que esos días estaba "golosa") y se sentaba en el sillón señalando el sofá con cortés firmeza

-Malfoy es que tengo que ir a...

-Granger...no más escusas...no te atrevas- le espetó mirándole a los ojos como si la desafiara a contradecirle. Después de lo que había pasado por ella el día anterior, no le iba a permitir que se escapara…, de ésta, Granger no se libraba.

La castaña titubeó y con cierta reticencia, pues no sabía que se proponía el ojigris, se sentó en el sofá.

-que quieres Malfoy?

-Creo que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar, ¿verdad? Ayer tenías excusa para escaquearte, pero hoy no te libras.

-Oye Malfoy si es por lo del beso del otro día ni te esfuerces, ¿vale?, me puse histérica, perdí los nervios y no era yo misma... -la ojimiel se abrazó las rodillas- perdí la calma con la puerta de tu cuarto cerrada y no me di cuenta de nada, ni siquiera sé lo que hacía y aun menos porque lo hacía y cuando recuperé mis cabales estaba colgada de tu cuello en la ducha...

-Si...de eso ya me percate...-Malfoy la miraba fascinado ¿en serio había perdido tanto los papeles aquella chica que parecía la viva imagen de la fría y calculada lógica?- ¿y puedo saber qué es lo que te trastorno tanto?

-¿Te refieres a porque te golpee?

-Sería un buen comienzo, sí...

-Ese pergamino que perdí,...es una carta- mintió- de un antiguo novio...nadie sabe que estuvimos juntos algún tiempo y preferiría que siguiera así

Hermione estaba sorprendida de sí misma. Había improvisado una mentira sobre la marcha con total naturalidad. Vale que era Malfoy con quien hablaba, vale que el rubio era alguien a quien no le importaba mentirle,...pero la facilidad con la que tan descara mentira había salido de su boca la pasmaba.

-vale...eso lo comprendo...pero explícame que línea lógica de acciones llevan desde ocultarme una carta de un ex novio a asaltarme cuando estoy desnudo en mi ducha y salir corriendo de mi cuarto después de haberme besado...-insistió implacable el ojigris

-No lo sé Malfoy! Fue un error...un maldito arrebato! Y preferiría no volver a hablar de esto y menos a recordarlo, y que todo volviera a ser como antes- La castaña había puesto los ojos en blanco por pura exasperación- no podemos simplemente olvidarlo todo y ya está?

-Granger creo que...

Draco se sentía extrañamente dolido por las palabras de Granger, y las palabras salían de su boca sin tener ni idea de por dónde iba a continuar. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, y para alivio de ambos, llamaron a la puerta. Fue Granger quien se levantó a abrir. Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Pansy Parkinson estaban allí mirándola como si su visión los hubiera insultado

-Quita de en medio sangresucia...-le espetó Goyle, dispuesto a pasar por encima de ella si era necesario

-Goyle...-susurró Malfoy desde algún lugar del interior de la sala con inmensa dulzura. Era ese tono melódico y casi musical que insinuaba que bajo esa voz de seda había un puño de hierro que todos los Slytherin habían aprendido a temer y respetar.

-Draco...queríamos hablar contigo y esta sangre sucia...-empezó a balbucear Goyle

-No no no no...Esto no empieza así mi querido amigo...-Malfoy se levanto del sofá y se acerco a la puerta, quedando detrás de Hermione, quien no sabía que estaba pasando- lo que está pasando aquí es que te estás dirigiendo a mi compañera, y esto no está bien.

-¿De qué hablas Draco?- apunto Pansy. Las cosas no iban bien y no sabía porque.

-Veras, querida amiga...hace algún tiempo tuve una muy interesante charla con la aquí presente Granger, en la que me vi obligado a hacerle notar que no vivía sola aquí, y que no iba a permitir que sus amigos se pasearan por las habitaciones que por suerte o desgracia compartimos como si fuera su casa.- Draco los miro a todos como un maestro miraría a unos pupilos especialmente duros de mollera- ¿Sabéis lo que paso en ese entonces mis buenos compañeros?

-Ni siquiera se de que estás hablando Draco...-le espetó Nott

-Estoy hablando de que a la señorita Granger aquí presente ha tenido la amabilidad de mostrar una educación y cortesía que me jodería mucho no poder corresponder, así que si no sois capaces de mostrar la cortesía necesaria para hacer una visita, no la hagáis.

Hermione fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos, y la conversación que tuvo Draco con Ron y Harry. Recordó como los había amonestado por no haberle respetado, y a su extraña y retorcida forma, Malfoy estaba siendo imparcial, y exigiendo para "su compañera" la misma cortesía que el había exigido para sí mismo.

-¿Os parece bien que volvamos a intentarlo desde el principio, chicos?- continuó Draco con ese desquiciante tono de voz cuasi musical

-eh... ¿empezar el qué?- Crabbe aun no había entendido lo que pasaba.

-Creo que te refieres a como se empieza...y se empieza llamando a la puerta. A ver... ¿quién será la mano inocente?- canturreó torciendo la boca en una ladeada sonrisa sin ápice de humor- Venga chicos, toc toc toc...

La mano de Goyle se movió sola y llamo a la puerta con sus nudillos de gorila

-Muy bien. Ahora te tocaría a ti, Granger...

-¿Quién es?- aventuró Hermione, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse

-Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico- Las expresiones de teatral deleite de Draco no tenían desperdicio- Ahora, y viendo que ninguno de mis amigos contesta...supongo que abrirías la puerta con curiosidad por la llamada...y ¡! ¡Sorpresa de sorpresas! ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! os toca a vosotros chicos... ¿que se hace ahora?- las manos de Draco se movieron en círculos, como un profesor que insta a un alumno a dar una respuesta que sabe seguro que ya conoce.

-¡Hola!-dijo Zabinni que apenas podía contener la risa- bueno Draco...ha sido muy divertido todo esto...pero ¿podemos pasar?

Pansy apenas podía contenerse, estaba vibrando de ira y rabia. Que el que aún consideraba su novio la estuviera humillando de esa forma, tratándola como si fuera subnormal ya era malo, que lo hiciera delante de la sangresucia sabelotodo era demasiado, y que lo hiciera dejándola plantada en la puerta de sus habitaciones sin dejarla entrar y con toda la pandilla de estupefactos testigos era sencillamente indescriptible.

-Hombre Zabinni! que sorpresa más grata e inesperada...- Draco parecía disfrutar el momento con teatralidad. - Por mí si podéis pasar, pero comprenderéis...-añadió haciendo aspavientos hacia la castaña- no vivo solo en estas habitaciones...tendrías que pedirle permiso también a aquella con quien comparto la residencia

Pansy apretó los puños haciendo rechinar los dientes. Nott alzaba las cejas ante lo extraño de la escena, y los dos gorilas se miraban confundidos. Aun no habían entendido que pasaba. Zabinni se lo estaba pasando tan en grande como Draco..."pon un poco de ironía en tu día a día" ese era su lema. Y solo por ver las caras de sorpresa de la gryffindor y la rabia a punto de estallar de la orgullosa Pansy, valía la pena el teatro.

-Discúlpeme despeinada señora...-Blaise hizo una teatral y cómica reverencia dirigiéndose a Hermione- tendría su merced la cortesía y buena voluntad de echarse a un lado y permitirnos el paso a las alcobas que comparte con este arrogante malnacido al que de buena fe, venimos a visitar?

-Mi buen caballero, sería un honor recibirlos en esta nuestra humilde morada- Y para sorpresa de todos, Granger se tomo el borde de la falta y con una graciosa inclinación se hizo teatralmente a un lado

Draco sonrió satisfecho

-Anda, panda de majaderos, a ver a que a venís venido...-les espeto Draco, sabiendo terminada la función

El quinteto se adentro en el salón, y tomaron asiento, y Draco fue con ellos más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. Después de casi dos meses desde que empezaran las clases, y quitando el incidente del día del entrenamiento en el que Zabinni le había muy amablemente pedido que se largara, no había vuelto a cruzar una palabra con ningún miembro de los que fueran los miembros de su casa. Por no mencionar, que después de su detención del año pasado, le habían hecho el vacío durante todo el verano.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer...pero en uno de sus extraños arrebatos, y de forma más bien inapropiada, Malfoy la había defendido. Las pocas veces que el rubio se comportaba como un caballero con ella la desconcertaban. No solo porque se tornara un "buen chico" si no porque no lo era en absoluto. Era un cabrón arrogante. Pero era un cabrón arrogante consecuente y con principios. Y eso hacía que nunca pudiera leer las intenciones del ojigris. Aun así...se sentía algo así como en deuda...y decidió pagársela

Mientras los Slytherin se saludaban como si ella no estuviera en la alacena, y tenían esa amena y ligera charla que precede a toda conversación seria, ella preparo 6 tazas de té y un plato con galletas y algunos de los dulces muggles que Malfoy le había traído. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y para desconcierto de todos los presentes, menos de Draco, que sonreía con orgullo, lo dejo en la mesa del té.

-Oye Malfoy, me voy a mi cuarto para dejaros solos, si necesitas algo me pegas un grito, ¿vale?

-Claro Granger- Dijo tomando un té y una pasta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que la castaña le prepara el té todas las tardes y se recreó con deleite ante las caras y expresiones de sus visitas mientras la muchacha desparecía escaleras arriba a su espalda.

-Vale...esto es oficialmente muy raro...-declaro Zabinni, tallándose el puente de la nariz- Has domesticado a esa insufrible sabelotodo o solo nos ha servido el té para dejarnos a todos con dos palmos de narices?

-Eso, mi querido amigo, es algo que nunca sabrás- dijo Draco alegremente "lo ha hecho por joderos" pensó para sus adentros "y pese a sus orígenes y que siempre la hemos despreciado, tiene cierta clase que vosotros nunca entenderéis..." la defendió mentalmente

-Yo no pienso tocar eso...-dijo Pansy refiriéndose a los postres y al te- a saber que me contagia esa sangresuc...

-Pansy Parkinson!- Draco levantó ligeramente la voz- No malinterpretes lo que te voy a decir, pero lo voy a decir solo una vez, y espero que os quede a todos claro...Nunca, nunca delante de mí, nunca este año, jamás, volváis a faltarle el respeto a esa chica. Tengo que vivir con ella aquí, y hemos llegado a cierto entendimiento para facilitarnos la vida mutuamente, y no voy a tolerar que por un arrebato de vosotros, cabrones que me habéis rehuido durante los últimos seis meses y no me habéis dirigido la palabra más que en lo estrictamente necesario y ni siquiera eso, me jodais el equilibrio que tanto me ha costado ganarme, ¿entendido?

-¿Estas defendiendo a una sangre sucia?- le espetó Pansy ya harta de todo

-No, estoy defendiendo a la alumna que ha ganado junto conmigo el privilegio de ser Premio Anual, con la que comparto habitaciones y a la que tengo que poder mirar a la cara todos los putos días. Y preferiría que siguiera siendo así.

El arrebato de Draco había dejado a Crabbe, a Goyle y a Nott con un pastelito suspendido en mitad de camino a la boca. Pansy parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre alguien para sacarle los ojos y Zabinni, para empeorarlo todo, rompió a reír.

-Vale vale, mensaje captado...no nos meteremos con la pelo arbusto...digo con la Granger- se corrigió a sí mismo cuando la mirada de Draco se poso sobre él con la intensidad de un lanzallamas- Pero en parte es sobre ella que venimos a verte...hay ciertos rumores que nos preocupan a todos...

-Ve al grano Zabinni, que se me está acabando la paciencia...- Draco se arrellano en el sillón, poniéndose cómodo.

-Veras...después de que charláramos aquel día en el entrenamiento y que te fueras...

-Que me echarais querrás decir...-le corrigió el rubio

-Lo que sea...-Zabinni tenía una asombrosa cualidad para quitarle hierro a cualquier comentario, e hizo gala de ello- después de eso...se empezó a rumorear que se te había visto con los Gryffindor en sus entrenamientos...

-Ajá...-Draco no tenia intención de caer en el viejo truco de insinuar algo para que tu interlocutor rellenara los huecos

-También se rumorea por ahí que se te vio con la sang...con la Granger de compras en Hogsmeade y que se os veía acaramelados...

La expresión de Draco era inmutable.

-¿Eso es todo?-inquirió como si la cosa no fuera con el

-¿Y te parece poco?- chilló Pansy- Además algunos dicen que vieron a Potter y a la comadreja llevarte en volandas desnudo a ver a madame Pomfrey! y que vieron a Granger llorando en la enfermería y que ese pobretón pelirrojo le gritaba que te había visto revolcándote con ella!

-¿algo más?- la calma de la que estaba haciendo gala Malfoy era desquiciante.

-Draco...-era la primera vez que Nott abría la boca- No tienes nada que contarnos?

-¿A vosotros? Déjame pensar...-se tocó el labio teatralmente- No, va a ser que no.

-Venga Draco...que somos amigos...-apeló Zabinni.

-Amigos... curioso, terminó. Venís aquí para que os de explicaciones a vosotros, que decís ser mis amigos, exigiéndome que os aclare ciertos rumores que me importan una mierda...pero dejadme que os pregunte algo..."amigos míos" donde estabais vosotros cuando me detuvieron los aurores?- los miró uno a uno con una tranquilidad que helaba la sangre- ¿Dónde estabais cuando me pusieron el libertad? ¿Donde estaban mis amigos todo el verano? ¿Donde, si se puede saber, estabais cuando nos reunimos en la estación para volver aquí? ¿Donde habéis estado estos dos meses que han pasado desde que empezaron las clases? Donde estaban mis amigos cuando fui a ese entrenamiento de Slytherin para recobrar algo de normalidad?

Los volvió a fulminar interrogativamente con la mirada, mientras sobre las 5 serpientes caía un incomodo y avergonzado silencio

-Os diré donde estabais...estabais demasiado ocupados escuchando rumores, y ahora estáis aquí...pidiéndome cuentas que no tenéis ningún derecho a pedirme.

Con una sangre fría que ni el mismo se creía, se desabrochó el puño de la camisa de la muñeca izquierda, y se subió la manga mostrando con desdén el tatuaje del señor tenebroso.

-¿Veis esto? ¿Lo veis bien? Esto "amigos míos" significa que todo ha cambiado, y por difícil que os parezca de creer, ha sido para bien. Lo que haga con Granger, con San Potter, y con la comadreja, no es asunto vuestro, porque desde que cometí el estúpido error de permitir que me marcaran junto con todos vosotros, todo ha cambiado. Y si no tenéis nada más que decir, no tenéis nada más que hacer aquí. Supongo que ya sabéis donde está la puerta- Volvió a bajarse la manga y cogió su té- Espero que me disculpéis y no os toméis como una grosería si no os acompaño a la salida.

Pansy se levanto airada y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta, seguida de los dos gorilas que confundidos, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de seguir el hilo de los acontecimientos. Theo y Blaise se miraron avergonzados y permanecieron sentados unos segundos más antes de levantarse.

-Oye Draco...sé que las cosas no han ido bien...pero estamos intentando arreglar esto...las cosas no tienen porque acabar así y lo sabes...han sido muchos años...-Zabinni se rascaba la nuca mientras hablaba, sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar las palabras que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

-Entonces enhorabuena, Blaise, ha sido un primer paso cojonudo, lástima que llegue 6 meses tarde- Draco ya no tenía paciencia para tonterías.

-Bueno...cuando estés más calmado avísanos... tú has empezado de nuevo...y creo que todos nos merecemos un nuevo comienzo...-La voz de Nott fue interrumpido por un agudo chillido de Pansy

-¡Venís o qué! ¡Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

Mientras los dos rezagados iban a la puerta y se juntaban con los otros tres, y como un último y desesperado acto de desafío, Pansy se giró como una Diosa de la Venganza dispuesta a darle una última oportunidad a Draco, y lo que se encontró hizo que su orgullo sufriera un siniestro total. Draco estaba cotilleando con golosa curiosidad el plato de pastelitos y susurrando con voz cantarina un "creo que probaré uno de fresa..."

Airada, humillada y queriendo clamar por una justa venganza, abrió la puerta para marcharse de allí con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, y se encontró de bruces con Ronald Weasley mientras clamaba al cielo su sentencia final: "Esto no ha acabado Draco Malfoy!"

Los cinco Slytherins salieron de allí ante un Ron al que parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir de las órbitas, y no pudo más que parpadear perplejo cuando Nott lo saludó por su nombre y Blaise le aconsejo que si quería seguir vivo mejor que hiciera "toc toc" en la puerta. Y cuando miró dentro su incredulidad creció exponencialmente viendo a Draco Malfoy mojando un pastelito "Pantera Rosa" en una taza de té con toda la naturalidad y elegancia del mundo.

-Me da miedo preguntar qué hostias ha pasado aquí...-masculló Ron sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Granger está en su cuarto- Fue la única respuesta de Malfoy, que ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista pero cuya torcida sonrisa se ensanchaba con grata satisfacción.

Ron, que no salía de su asombro, cruzó a la carrera el salón y subió de dos en dos los escalones, plantándose en apenas unos segundos ante la puerta de su amiga. Llamo a la puerta.

-¡Herms! ¡Soy Ron!

-¡Está abierto!

Y Ron entró con una sonrisa. Después de la escena que acababa de presenciar, la familiar voz de su ojimiel amiga le sonaba a música celestial.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Un pequeño interludio antes de el capítulo de hoy...**_

_**Linne Malfoy Felton: me alegra que te guste mi pequeña aportación al mundo del fandom ^^ siempre es bueno saber que has hecho reír a alguien ^^**_

_**Crinsom Rouge: no creo merecerme el esfuerzo de que me respondas desde el ipod, pero me ha emocionado tu entusiasmo XDD Y por cierto, si tenias razon, Ron y Hermione están peleados...pero no te puedo decir porque va a verla pese ha haber discutido porque te spoilearia el capítulo de hoy XDD**_

_**Primrose y Pamela: sencillamente gracias por revisar, me emociona mucho encontrar nuevos comentarios y saber que lo que escribo gusta a los demas ^^**_

_**Christall: Si te digo la verdad...si, creo que me pase con lo de las compresas...pero ya lo dije en su momento...esa escena esta basada en hechos reales! asi que pese a lo mal que se lo he hecho pasar a Draco...quitando los nombres de los personajes preferi por respeto a la persona que me inspiro, decidi dejar los hechos tal y como me fueron narrados a mi...Yo no soy cruel por haberlo escrito...el destino fue el cruel por dejar que algo asi pasara XDD**_

_**Andy Voldi: Gracias por haberme dicho lo de los problemas tipograficos con la letra Ñ, yo reviso por encima los chaps cuando los escribo en word, pero no me habia parado a revisarlos una vez subidos a la pagina. Si vuelve a pasar avisadme, que es que no me di cuenta de que hay incopatibilidades en el sistema y hay caracteres que no los reconoce. Estoy editando algunos capitulos, si veis que he pasado algo por algo avisad. Y con lo de los errores severos con los nombres y esas cosas...ahi si que tendreis que disculparme, no lo puedo evitar. Soy dislexica. Y el problema gordo me viene cuando lo he escrito yo, que pese a que mis ojos ven el fallo en la escritura, mi cerebro no lo procesa, asi que es algo que ni puedo evitar ni puedo corregir cuando sucede, pero procurare ir con mas cuidado. De verdad que lo siento mucho, se lo que molesta ver esos errores tontos...pero es que no puedo evitarlo...**_

_**Por cierto...para los que no sepais lo que es la dislexia...es como el daltonismo, solo que en lugar de confundir colores, los dislexicos confundimos letras, simbolos, numeros o coaracteres (y en casos muy graves, direcciones y marcos espaciotemporales) Asi que sintiendolo mucho...lo unico que puedo pediros a cerca de ese tipo de fallos es que tengais paciencia y la amabilidad para disculparme...no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Espero poder compensar esos errores de escritura con una buena historia...al menos asi no me lo tendreis tan en cuenta. Creedme cuando os digo que por mucha rabia que os de a vosotros cuando lo estais leyendo, mucha mas rabia me da a mi saber que he cometido esos errores y sentirme impotente para corregirlos.**_

_**EDITO: Me lo habéis preguntado un par de los lectores por privado...y yo respondo:**_

_**1-SI, los kelpies tal como los describí son criaturas mitológicas, no me las he inventado yo.**_

_**2-Si, Sihaya es una palabra árabe de verdad, y quiere decir lo que dije que significaba, aunque yo le diera un significado mas poético que quizás el termino original del vocablo no posea...**_

_**3-no, el visioscopio no es de las novelas originales, de hecho, la idea del visioscopio la saque de una novela de Terry Pratchet donde los magos usan un objeto llamado Omniscopio con la finalidad que yo le he dado a mi propia version del objeto en cuestion.**_

_**4-.y adelantandome a lo que me veo venir: Si, el poema al que hago referencia en el cap de hoy, es real. Asi como el nombre del autor. Ya lo vereis vosotros mismos. Ya me gustaria a mi que ese poema fuera mio...**_

_**Y por cierto, mis especiales disculpas a sayuri que parece que cada vez que me equivoco y subo el cap uno se lo toma como algo personal...XDDDD ya lo dije anteriormente...no se porque, a veces mi ordenador se me pone en pie de guerra...estoy intentando arreglarlo...**_

CAPITULO 14: El día antes de la decisión (segunda parte)

Ron entró con cierta incomodidad en las habitaciones de Hermione. Los cursos anteriores habían compartido casa, y las pocas veces que había ido al dormitorio de la muchacha, este había sido comunal. Incluso las veces que ella se había quedado en la residencia Weasley, las habitaciones siempre eran compartidas (aunque eso era algo normal en la Madriguera...) Quizás esta fuera la primera vez que Ron se encontraba realmente a solas con Hermione en una habitación privada, realmente privada.

Los pasos del pelirrojo fueron un poco titubeantes al principio, y más cuando se adentró en la penumbra del cuarto, donde solo estaba iluminado el amplio escritorio. Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad desde la silla donde trabajaba. Eso si lo sabía Ron de su amiga: Prefería estudiar a oscuras, iluminándose generosamente solo la porción de mesa donde trabajaba. Así se concentraba solo en lo importante y todas las distracciones quedaban a oscuras, solía decirle ella. Pero esta vez era distinto en algún extraño sentido. Esta vez Ron estaba en territorio privado de Hermione. Su Santa Sanctasanctórum, aunque él no conocía ese término. Eso le hizo vacilar unos segundos antes de retomar el hilo de lo que había ido a hacer.

-Oye Herms...creo que tenemos que hablar...

-Tú dirás Ron...

-Es que creo que me he pasado un poco estos días...y no digo que no tuviera razones para ponerme así porque bien sabes que las tengo...-se creció un poco con su última frase y al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña perdió comba y decidió ceñirse al guión- Pero bueno, que con razones o no, creo que me he pasado un poco contigo y quería disculparme...

Atosigado por tener que disculparse con su amiga a causa del hurón oxigenado, se sentó en la cama con los hombros hundidos.

- Ron...somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, se que a veces te exaltas tu solo por pequeñeces...no te lo había tenido en cuenta.

- ¿pequeñeces? Por Merlín Herms, estamos hablando de Malfoy! ¡Lo defendiste! ¡Este curso todo esta patas arriba! me siento como el último hombre cuerdo...-un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido unos minutos antes, cuando Nott lo saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y el amigable consejo de Blaise

-vamos Ron,...ya será para menos...-la ojimiel se levanto y se sentó junto a su amigo en la cama, pasándola un brazo por los hombros para quitarle hierro a la conversación- soy consciente de que este curso está siendo muy raro para todos, y que muchas cosas han cambiado...pero creo que en cierto sentido ha sido para bien...Quitando uno o dos encontronazos no hemos tenido ningún problema con Malfoy...incluso me arriesgaría a decir que está siendo muy agradable...

-¿Y tu eso lo ves normal?- le espetó Ron como si ese hecho lo demostrara todo

-No, no es normal. No lo hubiera sido en los seis años anteriores...pero este año no es normal...las cosas han cambiado, y él ha cambiado.

- Harry dice lo mismo, "ha cambiado, ha cambiado"- canturreo con retintín- pero nadie quiere decirme porque ha cambiado, o en qué diablos ha cambiado. Yo lo veo igual que siempre...

-¿No será que eres tú el que es igual que siempre?

-Oye...yo soy yo, tu eres tú, Harry es Harry y Malfoy es Malfoy...hay cosas que no cambian nunca, ¿vale?

-Entonces… ¿cómo explicas que no me haya llamado sangresucia ni una sola vez, y que incluso me haya defendido frente a sus amigos puros para que no me lo llamaran?

- Igual se ha tomado una poción en mal estado y le está afectando al cerebro...-masculló Ron entre dientes. Cualquier explicación le parecía mas factible con respecto al comportamiento de Malfoy que reconocer que el rubio había mejorado su comportamiento para con todos- Además a mi me sigue llamando comadreja y yo no pienso perdonarle ni consentirle ni seguirle el juego, a saber que está planeando...

-Ron...-suspiró su amiga cansada, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿No estás cansado de conspiraciones, paranoias y desvaríos? Ya tenemos suficiente con Voldemort y con problemas reales...a mí, personalmente, Malfoy no me ha dicho que ha cambiado, pero me lo demuestra día a día. Y con Harry sucede lo mismo...Y si para mí y para Harry eso nos vale para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva y pasar pagina...si podemos dejar el pasado atrás, ¿porque tú no puedes?

- No lo sé Hermione...- La miro a los ojos con una expresión muy cercana a un puchero- Pero cada vez que le miro me pongo de los nervios.

-Que me vas a decir...vivo con él- Rió la muchacha- Puede llegar a ser muy inquietante en ocasiones.

-No me refería a eso...-El pelirrojo se ruborizó, se le había escapado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, veras...es que...cuando lo veo aquí contigo...con esa familiaridad que nunca habíais tenido...me remueve las tripas. No me gusta que se tome esas confianzas contigo.- Mascullo huraño.

Hermione no hacía más que mirarlo sin entender. Ron la miro a los ojos y se dijo a si mismo que ahora o nunca

- Herms... Tú sabes que me gustas, lo has sabido siempre. Joder, lo sabe todo el mundo...y no soy bueno con estas cosas. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros el día que murió Dumbledore...tu no decías nada y yo no me atrevía...y pensaba que poco a poco todo iría cambiando y que las aguas volverían a su cauce y que todo pasaría por si solo...y...-Ron empezó a sudar a mares- y...bueno, que las cosas no están hiendo como quisiera, y encima Malfoy está siempre por medio...y yo quiero estar contigo...

A Ron se le acabaron las palabras y Hermione no las encontraba. La castaña estaba entrando en pánico. Lo que para ella había sido un beso de consuelo y cariño, para Ron había sido la más sincera declaración de amor. Lo que la castaña considero un silencio de aceptación, el pelirrojo lo había tomado como un tiempo de preludio...

Ron malinterpretó el silencio de su amiga y haciendo acopio de valor, le acaricio torpemente la mejilla, ella tembló, y él lo volvió a malinterpretar.

Cuando Hermione vio que el pelirrojo se inclinaba lentamente para besarla, giro la cara dándole la mejilla. A Ron ese gesto de rechazo le dolió mas que si le hubiera abofeteado.

-Hermione...-susurro dolido

-Ron...lo siento es que...es que yo te quiero, pero como amigo...y no puedo...- las palabras no le salían, no quería herirlo... ¿pero cómo no iba a herirle dijera lo que dijera?

- Pero ¿qué ha cambiado?- Ron casi gritaba de pura frustración

- Ron...de verdad que lo siento...pero es que no siento lo mismo... y no quiero perderte...eres mi mejor amigo, y me gustaría que eso siguiera siendo así...

Ron no pudo decir nada. No quería decir nada. Sencillamente, no había nada que decir. La vergüenza le había picado como una aguja al entrar en aquella habitación. La vergüenza que le daba declarársele a su mejor amiga había sido como un codazo en la amistad que sentía por ella. Pero la vergüenza que sentía ahora ante el rechazo de Hermione era como un ariete que golpeaba con despiadada violencia su ya maltrecho amor propio. Quería huir, quería esconderse, quería meter la cabeza bajo una piedra y levantarse después de que hubieran pasado unos 15 o 20 años...quería,...quería...lo primero que quería era perder de vista a Hermione...ahora mismo, no podía hacer frente a la compasión de sus ojos color miel.

Sin mediar palabra se levanto y salió corriendo a la puerta, y cuando las manos de Hermione le cogieron del brazo para retenerlo mientras ella decía algo...algo que Ron no escuchaba, se la sacudió de encima con ferocidad y bajo corriendo las escaleras; Cruzo a la carrera el salón donde el maldito Malfoy seguía tomando té con pastas y como una estampida, abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y dio un portazo tras de sí.

Corrió hasta el retrato de la mujer gorda, y le grito la dichosa contraseña, cruzo como una exhalación el salón comunal, las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, y corriendo las cortinas de su cama, se tumbo boca abajo ahogando sus desesperados gritos en la almohada.

Hermione bajo corriendo tras Ron, pero antes de haber bajado todas las escaleras y llegar al salón, ya había oído el portazo. Cuando se asomo al comedor, con la esperanza de que su amigo no hubiera huido de ella, se le fue el alma a los pies. Allí solo estaba Malfoy, mirando a la puerta y a ella alternativamente con una ligera expresión de sorpresa y una ceja alzada

Malfoy solo se movió cuando Hermione se dejo caer sentada en las escaleras con la cara escondida entre las manos y rompió en quedos sollozos. El rubio se acerco con cuidado, y agachándose en cuclillas delante de ella, le aparto con delicadeza el pelo de la cara

- ¿Vas a obligarme a preguntarte, Granger?

-Déjame en paz Malfoy...esto no te incumbe...

- Lo que pase entre tú y la comadreja no me importa en absoluto Granger...pero no te equivoques. Si veo a mujer con la que tengo que convivir un año llorando como una cría...si me importa, aunque no te lo creas, en algún lugar lúgubre y oscuro...hasta yo tengo un corazoncito, ¿sabes?- Hermione sorprendida por aquella imposible declaración sobre la anatomía del rubio alzó ligeramente la cara para mirarle, y se encontró con aquella desconcertante y deslumbrante sonrisa de Malfoy.- muy bien Granger...ahora que tengo tu atención... ¿vas a obligarme a preguntar?

-Malfoy en serio...no es algo que te importe...

-Y no me importa...pero a ti sí, y vamos a hacer lo siguiente...vas a sentarte en el sofá mientras te preparo una relajante manzanilla, vas a secarte esas lágrimas, encenderemos la chimenea, me sentaré contigo mientras te bebes la infusión, y prometo ser un chico bueno y hacer como si te escuchara y me importara lo que dices. Tú te desahogas, yo me entero de lo que ha pasado, y todos salimos ganando. Quien sabe Granger...quizás hasta saquemos algo bueno de todo esto...- Aquella ladeada y desconcertante sonrisa se ensanchó unos milímetros, y a la castaña se le contagió.

-Granger...en serio...como no te levantes de la escalera me veré obligado por mis deberes de caballero a tomar cartas en el asunto...

-No puedes obligarme Malfoy...-le desafió la castaña mientras sollozaba y sonreía a la vez.

- ¿Me estas desafiando Granger?- Malfoy le guiñó un ojo mientras con la velocidad de una serpiente, cosa que era en cierto sentido, la cogió en brazos, la levantó en volandas, y se puso de pié. Para desconcertar aun más a la muchacha, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo como los pasos de baile de un experto bailarín, mareándola y haciéndola chillar

-Malfoy ¡para!

-No haberme desafiado, Granger...

-Está bien...está bien...-rió ella- Me rindo

Draco sonrió satisfecho ante su extraña victoria y acercándose al sofá la sentó con cuidado en los almohadones. Hermione aun se extrañó más ante este gesto. Ella había esperado que la dejara caer, o que sencillamente la posara, pero la delicadeza con la que la dejó allí sentada la desconcertó aun mas. Sin mediar mas palabras, Malfoy fue fiel a lo que había dicho y tardó un par de minutos en traer una humeante y aromática taza de manzanilla que le tendió con un gracioso gesto de cortesía. El rubio se lo tenia que estar pasando en grande.

-Por tercera y ultima vez Granger, ¿vas a obligarme a preguntar...?

-Malfoy...si te cuento esto...vas a tener que prometerme dos cosas...-él enarcó las cejas frunciendo los labios con desagrado- Lo digo en serio Malfoy...

-Está bien..., está bien  
-Lo primero es que no te reirás...

-Palabra de caballero- se llevó la mano al pecho poniendo una cómica expresión de solemnidad absoluta, a lo que Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con frustración

-Lo segundo es que que esto no saldrá de aquí...no se lo dirás a nadie, vale?

-Granger...-sus ojos destellaron desafiantes y divertidos- Por favor...la duda ofende...

-Malfoy que nos conocemos...

- Esta bien, esta bien...prometo que las confesiones secretas que me sean reveladas en esta velada se irán a la tumba conmigo... ¿sacamos las varitas y hacemos el juramento inquebrantable o te basta con eso?

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Malfoy tenia una extraña forma de consolarla...de hecho no la consolaba en absoluto. Pero estaba ahí, y no parecía tener intención de irse a ninguna parte. Y la castaña no quería estar sola. Y sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que había pasado...y Malfoy sencillamente estaba ahí. Le desconcertaba pensar que en los últimos meses, y sobretodo desde que empezó el curso...siempre que tenia problemas, siempre que le pasaba algo...Malfoy siempre estaba ahí. Le empezaba a asustar el hecho de que era su peor enemigo de los últimos seis años el único con quien siempre podía contar.

-No hace falta ser tan sarcástico Malfoy...verás...es que...es que Ron ha venido...

-Lo sé...fui yo quien le dije que podía subir a tus habitaciones. Mis antiguos compañeros estaba aun aquí, acaso hice mal en darle permiso para subir, Granger?- Por un instante, Malfoy pareció realmente preocupado por haber cometido un error protocolario.

-No, no...si me hubieras consultado te habría dicho que le dejaras pasar y que subiera...es por lo que hemos hablado y bueno...

Hermione se derrumbó y se lo contó todo. Le contó lo que había pasado la noche que asesinaron a Dumbledore y rompió a llorar mientras Malfoy se envaraba ante el recuerdo. Le contó lo del beso, le describió como se había sentido. Le contó como había callado los últimos meses con la esperanza de que sencillamente el también se hubiera dado cuenta. Le narro la declaración de Ron y como este había salido huyendo, y lo miserable, cruel y estúpida que se sentía.

El rubio no dijo nada, y la dejo hablar-. Cuando bastante rato después, pareció calmarse, con un movimiento lento y muy fluido alargo la mano y con los dedos, le limpio las lagrimas.

-Eres tonta, Granger, pero tonta de remate...

- ¿qué?- le masculló la castaña ¿Acabo de abrirle mi corazón y encima me insulta? Pensaba desconcertada

-Granger... ¿porque diablos te sientes tan mal? Si no compartes los sentimientos de la comadreja no es tu culpa...ademas, si por alguna extraña confluencia de astros y alineación de planetas hubieras aceptado la proposición del idiota ese, me habría sentido muy ofendido ante el mal gusto de mi compañera de habitación.

Mientras hablaba, sus dedos seguían moviéndose con pasmosa calma y delicadeza sobre el rostro de Hermione, limpiándolo de lágrimas- Ademas...me siento muy enfadado con ese idiota Granger...Me irrita que te haya hecho llorar, creía que ese privilegio me correspondía a mi.

-No tienes el monopolio de mis lágrimas Malfoy...-le espetó sin poder contener una risa

- ¿No? ¿Como que no? Que decepción Granger...que decepción...

-Ademas...Ron y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho...no solo es que le haya rechazado...es que no quiero perder su amistad...- Hermione volvió a sollozar

Malfoy suspiró resignado, con la de tonterías que estaba haciendo para que se olvidara del dicho tema y ella volvía de cabeza a estrellarse contra el muro...definitivamente era tonta. Pero el rubio no podía evitarlo...sentía la necesidad de que dejara de llorar, y le estaba costando horrores contenerse de abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho, y de acariciar su pelo. Pero lo que más le estaba costando era retenerse a sí mismo de ir a buscar a Ron y hacer que se tragara sus propios intestinos por haber herido a Granger. Granger era SU compañera, y Draco era muy posesivo. Durante los últimos años, el había sido el único con derecho a herirla, a insultarla, a hacerle daño...siempre había disfrutado del oscuro y secreto placer que le daban las lágrimas de la castaña...y ahora que se llevaban bien, en cierto modo, se había sentido aliviado de que nadie pudiera volver a herirla...hasta ahora. Se sentía traicionado: por la estúpida Granger de haberse dejado herir por alguien que no fuera él, por el imbécil impresentable del pelirrojo por haber roto algo que le pertenecía a el, y por él mismo, porque Draco se sentía confundido y aterrado ante el mero hecho de que Granger, le importara tanto.

Comprendió con repentina lucidez, lo acertado del nombre que le había puesto en secreto a Granger, Sihaya...definitivamente había dado en el clavo...la que traía cambios, la que traía la lluvia...y los brotes verdes...la que hacia que tribus de nómadas enteras recogieran todas sus vidas y se trasladaran a otro lugar. Si...Sihaya era perfecto para Granger...sencillamente perfecto...

Pero fue cuando la ojimiel volvió a sollozar cuando Draco perdió la calma. Le había tomado el pelo, le había gastado bromas, había sido caballeroso y la había escuchado, había intentado la opción de ser educado y considerado...ya no sabia que hacer para consolarla que no fuera darle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente...y Draco volvió a tener una idea.

-Granger...si prometes no chivarte a los profesores, sé de algo que te levantaría la moral- le propuso el rubio con un tono increíblemente sexy de conspiración.

Ella sencillamente lo miro entre sollozos con las cejas alzadas. El rubio la dejó por un momento sola en el sofá y se acerco a uno de los varios baúles que tenían amontonados en el salón para guardar trastos grandes o libros o objetos como el visioscopio. Y sacando la varita en uno de ellos, susurró una contraseña que abría un doble fondo mágico y para el asombro de Hermione, volvió hacia ella cargando dos botellas.

- ¿Alcohol?

-El mejor que probaras nunca Granger, créeme...

- ¡No voy a beber alcohol!

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, pocas veces había visto a alguien a quien le hiciera tanta falta un lingotazo.

- Malfoy te he dicho que no y guarda eso que...

-Granger cállate- le cortó en seco descorchando una botella que contenía un líquido azul. Sirvió una generosa ración en una de las tazas y sonrió para sus adentros imaginando el grito en el cielo que pondría su madre si se enterara de que estaba sirviéndole el exquisito y exclusivo licor "Indigo Malta-Absenta" a una sangresucia en una taza que proclamaba al mundo "a la mejor hija del mundo" en estridentes colores- Si no lo quieres hacer por ti...hazlo por mí, yo si me voy a servir una copa, quizás dos...y no me gusta beber solo,...

El rubio sirvió otra copa y llevándosela a los labios, pero aun sin beber, hizo un adorable puchero. Hermione se sintió vencida y tomo su taza

-Solo una copa Malfoy...

-Buena chica...- sonrió el rubio, y alzando su taza proclamó- por los idiotas, el amor y el desamor.

-Por los idiotas, el amor y el desamor...-canturreó la castaña divertida, aún con la voz rota por haber estado llorando. Y ambos bebieron- Oye...esto esta bueno,...es muy dulce...no sabía que te gustaran los licores dulces...siempre te imaginé con una copa de whiskey de fuego o algo así...

-Cuidado Granger, no te vaya a dar un pasmo por la sorpresa...-rió el chico divertido- y que no te engañe su sabor dulzón...el Índigo es un licor traicionero...es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece...

10 minutos después, y tras haber rellenado su copa un par de veces, Hermione empezó a creerse lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Se sentía...se sentía bien...que narices! se sentía fantásticamente bien. Lo que había pasado con Ron...bueno...ya se arreglaría, no? A fin de cuentas no iban a acabar con una amistad de años por una tontería como que el estuviera enamorado de ella y ella no le pudiera corresponder porque de un curso al siguiente ella había descubierto que sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo eran platónicos e infantiles...no? Tarde o temprano Ron lo entendería...claro que si! y todo volvería a ser como antes, y volverían a ser el Trío de Oro, y juntos le patearían el culo a quien-tu-ya-sabes-porque-yo-no-tengo-ganas-de-decirlo y...oye, ahora que lo pienso, Malfoy se esta portando, ¿verdad que si? Si hasta parece legal y todo...si en el fondo es buen chaval digan lo que digan...

-Oye Palfoy!

- Casi...Se dice Malfoy,...pero buen intento Granger,...-se rió el rubio

-Lo que sea...-sacudió la mano como si fuera una pecata minuta.- te quería preguntar algo... ¿me enseñas la marca tenebrosa?- Hermione abrió los ojos como una niña emocionada que se había atrevido a preguntar a sus padres de donde vienen los niños y que eso de París y la Cigüeña ya no cuela.

El rubio frunció el ceño sin entender, pero se encogió de hombros y se arremangó la camisa, tendiéndole el brazo a la castaña

- ¿Contenta?- no sabia porque lo había hecho, pero le picaba en la curiosidad que le hubiera pedido que le mostrara la marca de su vergüenza, el mayor error de su vida

- ¿te duele?- Hermione le tomó de la muñeca con una mano mientras con la otra recorría con la punta de los dedos los contornos del sinuoso dibujo que destacaba radicalmente en la pálida piel del rubio.

-A veces duele...pero la mayor parte del tiempo, sencillamente esta ahí- confesó él, sin poder quitar los ojos de los dedos que la chica movía tan indolentemente sobre su piel, provocándole escalofríos ¿que estaba haciendo Granger?

-Sabes Palfoy...-le canturreó ella con la lengua pastosa- me enfade muchísimo contigo...estaba furiosa- Le miró a la cara y se asintió a sí misma como para darle énfasis a sus palabras, a lo que el chico no pudo hacer nada mas que reír- y más cuando me entere de que te habías dejado hacer eso y te habías hecho un maldito mortífago...pero aun así no me sorprendió, no te ofendas...pero estos últimos años eras un autentico cabrón...

Draco no salía de su asombro. Sabia que el Índigo era un licor fuerte...pero la chica apenas había bebido un par de tazas...Vale que el rubio estaba un poco aturdido por el licor, y que había bebido mas o menos lo mismo que ella...pero para que la lengua se le trabara de esa forma, su juicio se nublara hasta tal punto de sincerarse así y empezar a hablar por los codos...Draco necesitaba como poco 5 o 6 copas...Y el achispamiento de la chica no hacia mas que divertirle...no sabia lo que ella trataba de decir...pero se lo estaba pasando en grande viéndola así.

-Tranquila Granger...no me ofendo...-susurro intentando no estallar en carcajadas por los arrebatos de sinceridad de la chica.

-Lo que quiero decir...es que no se que te paso..., nunca has hablado de lo que sucedió esa noche, o lo que paso en tu juicio...pero has cambiado mucho- le sonrió como solo los niños pequeños y los borrachos hacen: con amplitud y una brutal sinceridad a prueba de toda cordura- y sinceramente me alegro. Y te quiero decir una cosa...

Para asombro de Malfoy, la chica se inclinó con torpeza y le besó la marca tenebrosa, y después se le hecho encima y lo abrazo por el cuello

-Te perdono Palfoy! por haber sido un capullo, y un imbécil, y por haberme tratado mal tantos años!y por haber sido un porkifago! y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos!- si Draco no estaba suficientemente sorprendido, la chica se encargó de sorprenderlo aun más y le besó con estruendo en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo.- por Merlín Palfoy! que usas en el pelo? Lo tienes muy suave...

El cambio de dirección de 180 grados en la conversación sin que Hermione perdiera comba en su locuacidad dejo a Draco desarmado y no pudo mas que mirarla con pasmada incertidumbre.

-Esta bien Granger...creo que has bebido demasiado...-atinó a decir el estupefacto muchacho, el arrebato de sinceridad y buenas intenciones y el halago de la castaña lo estaban desconcertando demasiado.

-Oye Palfoy...-le ronroneó en la oreja, lo que le provocó un escalofrío al rubio- harías algo por mi?

-eh...

-Siempre te lo quise pedir,...pero tu eras un gilipollas y claro...

-Eh...

-Bueno...que me dices?

-eh...-Si Draco hubiera abierto mas los ojos se le habrían salido de las órbitas

-que que te digo a qué?-atinó a decir. La boca se le había secado de golpe y no podía dejar de mirar los labios de la castaña y que sonreían bobamente.

-Esperame aquí!- Y acto seguido se levanto trastabillando un par de veces y se fue hacia el escritorio. Para mayor desconcierto del muchacho, Hermione volvió con un libro en las manos y por primera vez en los últimos minutos lo miro con timidez, como si no se atreviera a terminar lo que había empezado- es que...es que...

-es que qué...

-Es que siempre he pensado que tienes una voz muy bonita...me leerías esto?

La libido de Draco se vio sacudida por una turbulencia, y estrellándose contra su orgullo, no dejó supervivientes.

-que te lea?

-Es que tu voz es preciosa...te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- Hermione con todo el desparpajo del mundo, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, se sentó en el regazo de Draco y se acurrucó en su pecho, aun con el libro en las manos- y siempre he pensado que la poesía fue escrita para recitarse...para escucharse...es como la música, sabes? Esta hecha para los oídos y el corazón, no para los ojos. Es como la diferencia de mirar una partitura y escuchar un concierto...

Draco la miraba como si fuera una autentica extraña ¿quien era la chica que tenia encima y que había hecho con Granger? No pudo mas que reír.

-y quieres que justamente yo te lea un poema de amor Granger? Nunca me lo había imaginado...

-No es un poema de amor, idiota!- le espeto dándole un torpe golpe con el libro en el pecho

-Y sobre que puede ser un poema si no es sobre amor?- Draco sentía demasiada curiosidad por el rumbo de los acontecimientos como para intentar hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguirle la corriente a la castaña

- Este en concreto...habla del retorno al hogar...de los viajes sin fin...de la búsqueda, de la perdida...de la autorrealización...-Hermione divagaba con un extraño brillo de extasiada felicidad en la mirada, y miraba con tanta intensidad a Draco que este se sintió en cierto sentido conmovido.- Venga Palfoy...por favor...

-Esta bien...dame el estúpido libro...y que esto no sirva de precedente, estamos Granger?- la chica dio varios saltitos en el regazo de Draco extasiada, y se arrellanó abrazándose a él dispuesta a disfrutar.

Draco le dio varias vueltas al libro. Era una encuadernación Muggle. Había un punto de lectura en una página en concreto, y al ir a abrirlo, se dio cuenta que el tomo cedía en ese punto. ¿Cuantas veces habría abierto Granger esa página para deformar la encuadernación de tal forma que el libro casi se habría solo en ese punto?

Leyó el titulo, ITACA, de un tal Konstantino Kovafis. Encogiéndose de hombros, carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Una de las muchas cosas que si sabia hacer, era leer poesía. Muchas habían sido las tardes en las que su madre le pedía que le leyera...y tenia talento para ello. Moduló su voz, y empezó a leer. La voz de Draco era melódica, casi musical, pero profundamente masculina. Sanaba grave, con toques casi cavernosos y guturales. Era una de esas voces que solo al oírlas imponen la imperiosa necesidad de ser escuchadas. Aristocrática, educada, sutil...y aun así llena de una extraña fuerza. Hermione se había equivocado: la voz de Draco Malfoy no era bonita. Era hermosa.

Cuando emprendas el camino a Ítaca  
pide que tu camino sea largo  
y rico en experiencias y conocimiento.  
A Lestrigones, Cíclopes  
y furioso Poseidón no temas,  
no hallarás tales seres en tu ruta  
mientras alto sea tu pensamiento  
y limpia la emoción  
que invada tu espíritu y tu cuerpo.

A Lestrigones, ni Cíclopes  
y fiero Poseidón hallarás nunca  
si no los llevas en tu alma,  
si no es tu alma quien ante ti los pone.

Pide que tu camino sea largo.  
Que muchas sean las mañanas de verano  
en las que con placer,  
arribes a bahías nunca vistas.

Detente en los mercados de Fenicia  
para compra hermosas mercancías:  
madreperla y coral, ámbar y ébano,  
hermosos y delicados perfumes.  
cuanto puedas invierte en delicados y voluptuosos perfumes  
visita numerosas ciudades egipcias  
y aprende todo lo que puedas de sus sabios.

Pero lleva a Ítaca siempre en tu pensamiento,  
llegar a ella es tu meta.  
Mas no apresures el viaje,  
mejor que dure largos años  
y que sea en la vejez seas cuando llegues a la isla,  
rico con lo que has ganado en el camino  
sin esperar que Ítaca te enriquezca.

A Ítaca le debes este maravilloso viaje.  
Sin ella no habrías emprendido el camino  
y ahora nada tiene para ofrecerte.  
Aunque la pobre la encuentras, no te engañara, Ítaca .  
Rico en saber y en vida como has vuelto,  
comprendes al fin, qué significan las Ítacas.

La voz de Draco fue muriendo,lentamente, con un suspiro quebrado. La lectura lo había sorprendido y emocionado. Aquellas palabras...aquellos versos...parecía como si el libro, o el mismísimo Konstantino Kovafis, fuera quien fuera, le estuviera hablando directamente. No entendía totalmente algunas de las alusiones a las que hacia referencia el poema...pero el mensaje estaba ahí...claro ante sus ojos...expresado de manera tan simple...tan bella, que no pudo mas que sentir como el corazón se le encogía.

Miro a Hermione, que le devolvió una mirada tan emocionada y extasiada como la suya propia.

-Me lo lees otra vez, Palfoy?

Draco apartó el libro un segundo, y pasando la su pálida mano por la mejilla de Granger, apartándole el pelo de la cara, y contemplando como ella entornaba los ojos un segundo por la caricia, sonrió

-Tantas veces como quieras...

Y tomando el libro de nuevo, comenzó a leer Ítaca de nuevo, aunque esta vez, no solo para Granger, también para sí mismo.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Vale, se que este capítulo es mas cortito de lo normal...pero es el segundo del día...así que compenso extensión con velocidad de actualización...no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta...además, me parecía que si juntaba este con el anterior habría sido muy largo...así que lo he partido en dos, aunque este se quedara un poco corto.**_

CAPITULO QUINCE: el día antes de la decisión (tercera parte)

Harry había pasado la tarde estudiando. O al menos intentándolo; Pociones nunca se le dio bien, ni con Severus de profesor o sin él...le aburría y le exasperaba la fría exactitud que requería la asignatura. Le frustraba que cualquier error en la preparación pudiera desatar el caos. Le ponía nervioso el hecho de que todo pudiera salir mal por un mínimo detalle...y las consecuencias. El sabía que no era especialmente tonto...pero era más una persona de acción que de intelecto. Prefería dejarle esos detalles a alguien como Hermione o Neville...

Cuando considero que ya había perdido bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a los libros y a los pergaminos sin sacar nada en claro ni llegar a ninguna parte, se fue al dormitorio a recoger su equipo e ir a entrenar un rato. Y fue allí cuando descubrió la enclaustrada cama de Ron y los extraños y ahogados ruidos que venían de dentro. Con extremo cuidado, descorrió un poco la cortina y se arriesgo a echar un vistazo.

-Ron, ¿estás ahí?

-gmrmmrmgmgm- fue la respuesta que recibió

Arriesgando un poco mas, descorrió otro palmo de cortina y asomo la cabeza, para descubrir a un Ron con los ojos hinchados de llorar, rabioso y furioso que mordía la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ron tío... ¿que ha pasado?

-Herms...

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con Hermione?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté que nos besamos?

-Y que no se lo dijera a nadie...lo recuerdo Ron...

-Pues me he declarado...

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te dijo ella?- Harry se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo, apoyándolo moralmente

-que solo quiere que seamos amigos...-susurró Ron al borde de la depresión.

-Menudo palo... ya te dije que esto podía pasar Ron...

-Pero todos los demás decían que éramos la pareja perfecta, ¡que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro! Los gemelos siempre dicen que a ver cuando nos decidíamos a dar el primer paso, ¡que todos estos años ya eran mucho tiempo! yo creía que le gustaba Harry...yo le gustaba...-El pelirrojo volvió a encogerse huraño y herido.-Como he podido dejar de gustarle así de repente...

-Así de repente...pues no Ron...han pasado casi 6 meses de que os besasteis...y en estos últimos dos meses apenas os habéis visto, por no decir que no habéis hablado del tema, y que este verano solo os habéis cruzado un par de míseras cartas de cortesía...- Harry se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba intentando matarlo con la mirada- Oye...somos amigos y te diré lo que pienso, no lo que quieras oír. La verdad es la verdad.

-¿Tú crees que le gusta otro?- Le pregunto de sopetón el pelirrojo

-No lo sé Ron, en algunas cosas las mujeres son muy raras. Y Herms es mucha Herms...pero no lo creo. Si hubiera otro nos lo habría dicho, ¿no crees?

-No nos dijo lo de Krum

-Tampoco le preguntamos, Ron

-¿Pero para que le íbamos a preguntar Harry? ¿Quién iba a pedirle salir?

Harry suspiró pesadamente

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que es justamente por ese tipo de comentarios que Herms te prefiere como amigo que como novio, Ron?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el ingenuo pelirrojo

-Vale que hasta hace poco le gustabas, se veía a la legua...pero no creo que a Herms le gustara salir contigo solo por el hecho de que crea que eres la única persona a quien le puede gustar. Ese solo pensamiento me deprime hasta mí...

-¡No me refería a eso y lo sabes!- se exasperó Ron

-Entonces explícamelo Ron, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Ron se mordió los labios. No sabía cómo explicar con palabras que le doliera tanto que Hermione le hubiera rechazado. Que hubiera necesitado 6 años para comprender que sentía por la chica, y por aceptar que su amiga, una insufrible listilla sabelotodo le traía de cabeza. Y después del beso que habían compartido...ese momento tan especial...Ron había necesitado un tiempo para aclararse y había dado por hecho que ese instante lo había cambiado todo y que Hermione estaría ahí para él cuando él tuviera valor para decir lo que sentía. Y que no hubiera sido así lo había hecho sentirse estúpido y menospreciado.

El sabía que Hermione sería su amiga. Siempre, pasara lo que pasara...pero el quería algo más...y eso lo dividía en dos. Quizás Harry tenía razón...si quería ser el novio de Hermione quizás debería empezar a tratarla más como a una chica...y no como a una amiga.

Así fue como con una nueva reserva de coraje, y dispuesto a poner orden en el estropicio de su inquietud emocional, Ron sonrió a su amigo, cogió su destartalada escoba y pese a que ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche de un lunes, abrió la ventana y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, salió todo lo sigilosamente que pudo a volar en la noche, buscando con cuidado la ventana de Hermione.

Tardo unos minutos en ubicar la torre de los premios anuales, y asomarse a la ventana de su compañera. Ese dormitorio, mudo testigo de la fallida declaración del pelirrojo, estaba vacío. Y descendiendo un piso, se posó sobre la balconada que daba al salón. Apoyó la escoba en la pared, y arreglándose la túnica tras pasarse las manos por el pelo para alisárselo, se encaminó con coraje a las acristaladas puertas. Con cuidado, por si acaso se encontraba con el hurón oxigenado, y sin querer tener que darle explicaciones, abrió con cuidado la puerta, asomándose a otear el terreno. Y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

Allí estaba Hermione, dormida plácidamente en los brazos de un dormido Malfoy. Con su desordenada melena color chocolate desparramada sobre los hombros del rubio, que la abrazaba protector.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá, con la castaña en su regazo, ambos tapados con una manta de color burdeos, frente a la chimenea encendida que iluminaba cálidamente la escena. Y en la mano que el ojigris tenía apoyada sobre las caderas de la muchacha, aún sostenía un libro abierto que lentamente, se le escurrió de entre los dedos y cayó sin apenas hacer ruido al suelo.

Ron nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, petrificado viendo la escena...pero en algún momento, Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente e hizo somnolientos ruiditos, y eso medio despertó a Malfoy que se removió pesadamente haciendo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Se miraron, se medio sonrieron, y la castaña agarró de un hombro al rubio y tironeó de él hacia abajo, recostándolo. Por un instante hubo un enredo de piernas y un par de risitas adormiladas, y poco segundos después, Malfoy estaba acostado contra el respaldo, abrazado a Hermione, que se acurrucaba contra su compañero de torre con un brazo colgando sobre el borde del sofá. Ambos dormían profundamente, ambos tenían una extraña expresión de pacífica felicidad en el rostro, ambos estaban abrazados al calor del fuego mientras las llamas los iluminaban.

El pelirrojo no cabía en su asombro. El despecho, la ira, la rabia, los celos, el desconcierto...todo eso llegó a él de golpe...con violencia. Quería matarlos, quería entrar gritando en ese salón, quería de salir de allí en silencio y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Quería golpear a Hermione hasta que recuperara la cordura y se diera cuenta de que era a él, a Ron, al que quería. Quería la cabeza de Malfoy clavada en una estaca. Quería llorar. Quería reírse a carcajadas porque todo esto le parecía un mal chiste. Quería entrar en la habitación y pedirles que lo dejara ya, que había sido una broma divertida pero que ya era suficiente. Quería morirse allí mismo. Quería tantas cosas, que no sabía lo que quería. Pero sobretodo, por encima de todo. Ron quería una satisfacción. Ronald Weasley, quería venganza.

Dejando que su despecho tomara el control de la situación, más que nada porque él no podía hacerlo, volvió a tomar su escoba y se dirigió volando a la torre de lechuzas. A oscuras, escribió una carta. Ciego por la rabia, se la entrego a Errol. Y con una maliciosa sonrisa, viendo partir al animal, supo a ciencia cierta, que obtendría su venganza.

Y fue así, como un adormilado Errol, de muy mal humor por haber sido despertado para enviar una carta a horas tan intempestivas, emprendió su viaje hacia el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los huesos de las alas de la vieja ave se quejaron un poco al hacer frente al frio de esa noche de octubre, y sus grandes ojos miopes no tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recorrer el harto conocido camino hacia su destino.

Al llegar, al segundo intento se consiguió colar por la ventana, dado que el primero, se había estrellado contra el cristal, y dejo su carga en la mesa. Errol se dirigió agradecido a la percha que se reservaba para aves mensajeras, y miró alrededor con suspicacia, no fuera a ser que alguien más le pidiera una entrega esa noche. Satisfecho del silencio, y agradecido del abrigo que le brindaba la cálida habitación, Errol volvió a dormirse cuando acurrucó la cabeza entre sus desplumadas alas.

Encima de la mesa de vieja madera, de la que fuera casa de los Black, la sede de la orden del Fénix y actualmente cuartel de aurores, reposaba inocentemente un sobre.

Dentro del sobre, con una temblorosa letra, había una carta escrita a oscuras dirigida a los aurores.

El contenido de la carta, no era tan inocente como su sobre inspiraba:

_"Draco Malfoy se está reuniendo después de clase con sus antiguos compañeros de clase, hijos de Mortífagos, RW"_

Y lejos de aquella carta, Draco y Hermione dormían en un sofá, mientras Ron, en la torre de lechuzas, miraba a la luna como si le ofendiera su presencia.

Y fue así como el lunes se fue dejando paso poco a poco el martes, y finalmente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llego el día en el que Gorgona y Áspid habían acordado darse una respuesta en la que ninguno de los dos había pensado.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: el sueño de Hermione

Hermione dormía en brazos de Draco. Y tuvo un sueño:

"_Corría...corría por un bosque oscuro. Los árboles eran de cristal, y las hojas que susurraban bajo un terrible viento, eran como cuchillas. Corría descalza sobre un manto de afilados cristales. Y Hermione gritaba. Algo la perseguía, algo innombrable, algo oscuro y primigenio, algo sin rostro, sin forma..._

_"Hermione temblaba. No se atrevía a mirar atrás...solo corría, porque algo la estaba cazando. Algo la estaba alcanzando. Podía sentir su aliento en la nuca, podía oler la muerte en las fauces que tenía a su espalda..._

_"y alguien la llamó por su nombre, y había una pálida mano tendida hacia ella. Draco Malfoy, montado en su escoba, le tendía una mano. Y la chica la tomaba. Draco apretaba fuerte y ascendía levantando en volandas a la muchacha, que no podía dejar de mirarle. Draco a la luz de la luna, con el pelo alborotado azotado por el viento, con expresión determinada, elevándose hacia los cielos mientras llevaba a Hermione colgada de un brazo y la arrancaba de una desquiciada carrera en la que ella era la presa de un...¿de un qué? Hermione solo pudo mirar hacia abajo, en la impenetrable oscuridad, y escuchó el aullido derrotado de la bestia que la acosaba, mientras su presa se le escapaba de entre las garras._

_"Draco la ayudaba a subirse a la escoba, y ella se quedaba allí, abrazada a él en su regazo, mientras ascendían más y más...tanto que dejaban las nubes bajo ellos. Y un cielo estrellado se abría ante ella, puro como nunca, terciopelo negro tachonado de nítida plata, sin estratos que mancharan su impoluta belleza. Y se estremeció en brazos del rubio._

_-Hermione..._

_"-Tu nunca me llamas Hermione...para ti soy Granger, siempre lo he sido._

_"-No Hermione...no lo entiendes, no soy real, no estoy aquí, y tu tampoco, he venido a ayudarte._

_"-Si, me has rescatado...gracias._

_"-No Hermione...no lo entiendes...estás dormida. Tienes que despertar Hermione_

_"-No estoy dormida, esto no es un sueño._

_"Draco la miró con intensidad a los ojos y se inclino ligeramente, rozando con sus labios los de ella con un cariño y ternura que la pillaron desprevenida._

_"-Hermione... ¿confías en mi?_

_"-Si Draco...-susurró sin saber porque- Confío en ti..._

_"El sonrió, y la dejo caer. Hermione chillaba, gritaba mientras se precipitaba al vacio, trazando espirales mientras el viento la golpeaba violentamente y desgarraba su ropa, su piel, su carne...Hermione gritaba desesperada mientras el suelo se acercaba cada vez mas..._

_"Y Hermione despertó, todo había sido una pesadilla. Estaba sentada en la arena de una bellísima playa, y el sol se ponía sobre las aguas. La arena era de un blanco puro imposible de describir, y las aguas se teñían de rojo con el ocaso. Hermione se levantó agradecida de que el sueño hubiera terminado y se acercó al agua, y cogió algunas caracolas dejando que el agua le lamiera los pies. Hasta que unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura. Pero no tuvo miedo. Era como si todo sucediera como debía suceder._

_"- ¿porque no me haces caso Hermione…?_

_"Ella se giró y vio a un muy preocupado Draco_

_"-¿Pero a que te refieres? No te entiendo Draco..._

_"-Por favor Hermione, tienes que despertar...es un sueño_

_"-No Draco, he despertado...me tiraste de la escoba y desperté._

_"-No mi niña...sigues dormida, tienes que despertar...-y mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y acariciaba la mejilla de la ojimiel con la nariz, el rubio añadió- ¿Confías en mi?_

_"-Sabes que sí Draco..._

_"El muchacho se la llevó de la mano mar adentro, hasta que el agua les llego hasta un palmo arriba del ombligo, y con rapidez la tomo del cuello y le segó las piernas con un tobillo, hundiéndola con violencia bajo las aguas._

_"Hermione chilló en silencio, mientras las burbujas se escapaban de sus labios y los pulmones se le llenaban de salada y fría agua, y veía el rostro de Draco compungido por la tristeza y la pena mientras sus blancas manos no cedían en su agarre. No podía respirar,...todo se volvía borroso...se estaba ahogando...se estaba muriendo...Draco la estaba matando...y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más, y lucho contra la inconsciencia...y Hermione acabo perdiendo._

_"Se despertó, estaba en su casa. O mejor dicho, en la casa de sus padres, el apartamento en el que creció, en el Londres Muggle. Se sintió aliviada de haber despertado. Se vistió, se lavó los dientes, y cuando abrió la puerta para salir de su casa, se encontró de frente con Draco._

_"-¡Draco! ¡Me alegro de verte!_

_"-Hermione... ¿porque me haces esto? No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas..._

_"-Estoy... ¿estoy soñando? ¿Esto sigue siendo un sueño?- la muchacha miró a su alrededor aterrada ¿esto no iba a acabar nunca?- Draco...no puede ser...no me lo creo...otra vez no..._

_"Él la abrazó y le acarició las mejillas, y besó a la aterrada ojimiel en la frente y en los párpados._

_"-¿Confías en mi, Hermione?_

_"-Siempre confiaré en ti, Draco..._

_"El muchacho la cogió en brazos y se acerco a la escalera, y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, la tiró sin miramientos escaleras abajo. Dolía, los golpes dolían, los cantos de los escalones se le clavaban en la carne, y le rompían los huesos. Uno a uno, todos los huesos. Como una muñeca rota, Hermione rebotaba sin sentido en una espiral infinita escaleras abajo, golpeándose una y otra vez contra los despiadados escalones. Y la escalera era imposiblemente larga. Cayó durante horas, cayó sin clemencia ni sentido, hasta que ya no pudo sentir más dolor. Hasta que el dolor, abisal e indescriptible, regresó a ella, y saturó su alma, su mente y su cuerpo. Sangraba, por todos lados sangraba, y la sangre dejo marcada la senda de su caída. Y siguió cayendo...hasta que despertó._

_"Y Hermione despertó flotando sobre sí misma, en la sala común de los premios anuales, y se vio dormida en brazos de Draco, y se sintió feliz al verlo. Y se sintió aterrada al saberse en un sueño, hasta que la voz del rubio la hizo volverse._

_"-Hermione..._

_"-Draco...ayúdame...quiero despertar... ¡quiero despertar!-y etéreas lagrimas cayeron por sus inmateriales mejillas._

_"El muchacho sonrió complacido y se inclinó besando las lágrimas, lamiéndolas con pasión, y cuando ella dejó de llorar, y ese sabor salado en los labios, la besó en la boca._

_"-Ahora sí puedo ayudarte Hermione...tenias que querer despertar...tenías que desearlo..._

_"-¿Me dolerá? ¿Me volverás a hacer daño?_

_"-Nunca más Hermione...te lo juro...nunca más..._

_"-Confío en ti, Draco..._

_"El sonrió con una ternura infinita, y abrazándola, le tapo los ojos con las manos."_

El martes amaneció gris. Era uno de esos días lluviosos y turbios en los que no llueve con la suficiente fuerza como para ser una tormenta, pero si lo bastante como para que te dé pereza hacer cualquier cosa. Era un día húmedo y frio de esos que invitan con amodorrada insistencia a quedarte en la cama, o en el sofá, o en cualquier sitio mullidito, cómodo...y sobre todo caliente. Era uno de esos días en los que a todos se les antoja chocolate calentito, y prometen (por no amenazan) con una pulmonía si no te andas con cuidado. Era uno de esos días en los que no es nada aconsejable bailar bajo la lluvia, pero que dan ganas de verla golpear el cristal desde algún sitio bien resguardado.

Y fue así como Hermione se despertó ese martes. Había dormido bien, se sentía extrañamente a gusto, y los borrosos recuerdos que conservaba del día anterior (que no tenía muy claro si los había soñado o no) le acariciaban la memoria. Se acurrucó bajo la manta regateando los segundos antes del inevitable comienzo del día, aprovechando al máximo ese agradable calor que solo una noche de merecido descanso brinda, y se removió buscando más comodidad. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que algo no encajaba. "tengo una mano aquí...otra aquí... ¿entonces de quién es ese brazo?" un segundo de aterrorizada incertidumbre le hizo voltear la cabeza, y se encontró de frente con un adormilado Malfoy que abría y cerraba perezosamente los ojos, y al verla mirándole, sonreía con esa escalofriante mueca que nunca sabia identificar como sonrisa amigable o como sentencia de muerte

-Buenos días...por fin estas despierta...-le susurro cerca del oído a la ojimiel

El reciente recuerdo del sueño volvió a ella, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Sin saber porque lo hacía, y más para sí misma que para él, pensó en voz alta.

-He soñado contigo...

-¿en serio?- se extrañó el rubio y con picardía añadió- ¿y ha sido un buen sueño?

-No podía despertar...y estaba perdida en lugares extraños y tu venias a rescatarme, querías hacerme despertar, pero yo tenía que desearlo, tenía que pedírtelo...-la voz de Hermione fue bajando de tono, a medida que el significado de su odisea onírica se iba haciendo evidente- Tenia que confiar en ti...y tú me guiabas...

-Vaya...suena...extraño- El ojigris no sabía que decir ante la revelación de la extravagante fantasía de la muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Suena más extraño aun si te digo que para ayudarme me tenias que matar...

-¿y yo te mataba?- se escandalizó el

-me arrojabas de una escoba para que me estrellara contra el suelo, me estrangulabas bajo el agua para que me ahogara y me tirabas escaleras abajo para que me rompiera el cuello...-le canturreó ella divertida ante la expresión compungida de Malfoy

-Yo no te haría eso...-espetó ofendido el rubio ante la idea de que ella pensara que sería capaz

-No no... No lo entiendes...en los sueños, cuando son lúcidos...hay veces que la única forma de despertar, es morir, aceptar la muerte es la salida...la puerta al despertar...o al menos eso dice Sigmund Freud...

-¿Quién?- El rubio no cabía en sí de asombro

-Un Muggle que estudió durante toda su vida la mente humana, y el mundo de los sueños...- y ante la cara de estupor de Draco, Hermione no pudo más que reír.- No pongas esa cara...suena extraño, pero ha sido un buen sueño...extraño...pero hermoso...y fuera como fuera, tú me rescatabas...y por eso te doy las gracias

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera protestar dado que seguía sin entender que estaba pasando ni que le estaba diciendo ella, Hermione se inclinó y lo silencio con un breve beso. Fue apenas un segundo. Fue un beso casto, sincero, fue un beso de agradecimiento, no de amor. Fue un beso fruto de una impulsiva necesidad de expresar afecto, uno de esos besos entusiasmados que solo pueden suceder de modo espontáneo y honesto. Y cuando se separó del petrificado rubio, que se sentía aún demasiado somnoliento y confundido para reaccionar, Hermione Jane Granger le sonrió, radiante.

-Gracias por salvarme y buenos días a ti también, Draco, me alegra estar despierta

Y feliz, se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a prepararse para afrontar con una hermosa sonrisa, el resto del día.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: Preludio del día de la decisión.

Hermione había tenido un maravilloso despertar. Y solo por haber visto la cara que puso Malfoy cuando le contó su sueño, había valido la pena.

Era la cuarta clase del día, y toda la mañana había pasado como flotando a su alrededor. Y saber que esa noche reanudaría sus conversaciones con su querido Áspid, solo le hacía creer que ese día era...sencillamente perfecto.

Hasta que su gozo acabó en un pozo al llegar a clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando el nuevo profesor Amycus Carrow, decidió dar una clase práctica.

El nuevo profesor hacia que se sintiera incómoda, había algo en él que la hacía desear estar alerta, y no sabía decir que era. La palabra que mejor lo describiría lo que el profesor Carrow le inspiraba era maquiavélico aunque no sabía bien porque, cuando pensaba en Carrow las palabras conspiración y paranoia también le venían a la mente.

Aquel día el profesor Carrow les estaba intentando enseñar un contra hechizo de defensa, rápido de ejecutar y que dejaba espacio para maniobrar un contraataque.

- Este hechizo es de desvío, refleja la maldición atacante de manera impredecible...así que nada garantiza que aunque consigáis repeler el ataque en vosotros no le impacte a alguien a vuestro alrededor...pero mejor que se la lleve otro que uno mismo, ¿no?

La frialdad con la que declaró eso el profesor hizo que muchos estudiantes sintieran un escalofrío, ¿en serio les estaba diciendo de sacrificar compañeros en pro del beneficio propio?

-Aunque claro está...debo avisaros que este contra hechizo, pese a ser muy efectivo, no garantiza protección contra todas las maldiciones, pero sí suficientes como para merecer la pena conocerlo. Este hechizo es superior al Protego, el escudo mágico. Repele más variedad de hechizos y hechizos de nivel superior. Pero muy pocos pueden hacerlo como es debido o de manera segura...así que ahora veremos...os haré una demostración... ¡TU!-Grito señalando a Longbotton- Ven aquí

Neville salió de entre el grupo de estudiantes visiblemente aterrado

-Lánzame un expeliarmus- dijo llanamente Carrow

El muchacho sacó su varita y la sacudió obedientemente

-¡Expeliarmus!

Carrow hizo un giro en espiral con su varita que atrapó al vuelo el rayo que salió de la de Longbotton lanzándola con violencia un instante después contra la pared

-¡Incanto Interro!- Aulló Carrow, y acto seguido, aprovechando la inercia del movimiento de su brazo añadió- ¡Expeliarmus!

Un sorprendido Neville fue lanzado hacia atrás desarmado mientras su varita repiqueteaba contra el suelo.

-No solo el enemigo no me ha desarmado, si no que lo he sorprendido y le he desarmado yo a él- Volvió a apuntar a Neville con su varita- Que harías ahora si yo fuera un enemigo, ¡muchacho? ¡Sois todos idiotas!- sentenció a gritos recorriendo con la mirada y la punta de la varita a todos los alumnos presentes- los duelos de magos son muy bonitos, muy civilizados, pero ahí fuera, en el mundo real, ¿creéis que los enemigos os mostraran cortesía? Del mismo modo que os tengo que enseñar el incanto interro, tenéis que saber cómo defenderos en caso de que el enemigo también lo conozca... ¿alguien sabe cómo hacerlo?

Ni siquiera Hermione se atrevió a responder a eso.

-Moviéndose- Una voz siseante pero firme resonó desde algún punto del fondo de la sala.

-Vaya...por fin alguien con dos dedos de frente- ¿quien ha sido?

Varios alumnos se apartaron para dejar entrever a un Draco que sonreía de medio lado de forma desagradable

-¿Porque dices que moviéndose, Sr Malfoy?

-Si atacas y te mueves, complicas al enemigo que contraataque. Aun si el enemigo conoce el incandio interro, un blanco en movimiento es siempre más difícil de acertar.

-5 puntos para Slytherin- sentenció Carrow a regañadientes- y otros 10 si Malfoy se atreve a hacer una demostración de lo que acaba de decir y demuestra con acciones lo que tan firmemente hace con palabras.

El rubio separó la espalda de la pared y caminó con elegante desgana hacia el centro de la sala, varita en mano, encarando al profesor. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Durante unos tensos segundos, nadie se movió. Hasta que con una velocidad pasmosa, Malfoy hizo el primer movimiento

-Inmobulus!- gritó, mientras se agachaba y rodaba por el suelo arrancando a correr hacia un lateral

-Incanto Interro- La varita de Carrow se movió tan rápido que ni se veía, y el hechizo del rubio salió lanzado hacia un par de estudiantes de la primera fila que se quedaron petrificados

Pero Malfoy ya estaba preparado, y tan pronto como la varita de Carrow empezó a moverse en espirales, tal y como repelió su primer hechizo, lanzo un segundo

-Expellio!- y antes de que su boca hubiera terminado de conjurar su maldición, sus largas piernas ya se estaban moviendo de nuevo. No es que Malfoy fuera un blanco en movimiento, es que un autentico borrón.

Carrow no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el expellio en pleno pecho, saliendo disparado hacia atrás, con Malfoy a la carrera corriendo hacia él.

Draco freno en seco derrapando sobre sus talones con la varita por delante y se la clavó a Carrow en el estómago antes de que el profesor pudiera reaccionar, y con una mueca ladeada de desprecio y cruel satisfacción, el rubio aulló ante la cara estupefacta de su profesor:

-Oppugno!

La expresión de rabia de Carrow se tornó en agonía cuando sus propias ropas empezaron a atacarlo, retorciéndose sobre su cuerpo y apretándole y estrangulándolo mientras de su garganta se escapaba un chillido estrangulado cuando su propia bufanda se convirtió en una soga alrededor de su cuello.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos 3 o 4 segundos antes de señalarlo con la varita y con pereza, casi como si le diera igual matar a su profesor o no, dijo arrastrando las letras:

-Finite incantatem, y si no me fallan las cuentas, son 15 puntos para Slytherin, profesor- Dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse al furioso maestro que estaba en el suelo.  
Carrow rechazó la mano de Draco de un aspaviento, y el rubio se encogió de hombros dando la espalda al profesor. Con elegancia, recogió la varita de Longbotton y acercándose al aterrado muchacho que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, se la tendió por el mango.

-Creo que esto es tuyo...-digo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Gra...gracias...-Neville recuperó su varita y miró a Draco como si de un momento a otro fuera a echarle a él una maldición.

-Bien hecho Malfoy- Gruñía haciendo rechinar sus dientes el profesor- pero quizás no siempre tenga tanta suerte...por lo menos uno de vosotros, panda de incompetentes, tiene algo de talento... ¡ahora todos por parejas!

Todos los alumnos se colocaron por parejas y el aula se llenó de expeliarmus y incantos interros alumnos que salían volando y "¿sabes dónde ha ido a parar mi varita?"

Draco había cogido por el hombro a Neville, y había sentenciado un "tú vas conmigo" que había dejado sin aliento al Gryffindor

-Pe...pero...pero...-pero Neville vio los ojos como el acero de Draco y se rindió.

Para sorpresa de Longbotton, el rubio platinado se comportó como un buen compañero, le corrigió los movimientos, se reía de sus errores, y le corregía con educación hasta que para pasmo de muchos, Longbotton consiguió hacer un Incandio Interro bastaste decente.

Hermione lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo de cuando en cuando, y se sonreía.

-Venga Herms, ¡presta atención!- Le reprendió Harry, su compañero en el ejercicio.

Pero pese a las 3 horas de práctica, Hermione no consiguió realizar el encantamiento. Sencillamente no le salía.

A diez minutos del final de la clase, Draco se acercó a ella.

-¿Problemas, Granger?

-No me sale...- La ojimiel se sentía frustrada y rabiosa.

-¿Me permites?- Draco era la viva imagen de la cortesía cínica

-Sorpréndeme Malfoy- y la sorprendió

-Potter, cuando te diga, ataca a Granger- A lo que un incrédulo Harry cabeceo asintiendo.

Draco se colocó a la espalda de Hermione, poniéndole una mano cerrada como un puño sobre el estómago y la boca pegada a la oreja de la chica. Con el puño, hizo presión hacia el diafragma y le susurró, para que solo ella le oyera, y dándose el capricho de permitir que sus labios rozaran de vez en cuando la tierna y sensible piel del oído.

-Aquí Granger, tienes que sentirlo aquí, en las vísceras, en tus entrañas...el incandio tiene que salir de tu estómago, como bilis. Tiene que saberte amargo en la boca. El incandio es fruto del miedo, de la rabia, de la ira, de la frustración...tienes que gritarlo como un último acto desesperado de cordura, tienes que gritarlo no como una defensa, si no como si atacaras a tu enemigo, se pronuncia como si más que proteger tu cuerpo, quisieras maldecir el cuerpo de tu enemigo...El incandio nace del terror, del miedo...tienes miedo, Granger?

La carne de Hermione ardía por la cercanía de Draco, y el roce de sus labios en su oreja la estaba robando el sentido. El susurro monocorde y con las letras arrastradas la estaba volviendo loca. Se alteró. Tenía miedo. Tenía pánico, Pero no de un enemigo imaginario o real. Tenía miedo de que el notara lo que sentía en ese instante. Estaba aterrada.

Draco la sintió vibrar, y cabeceo a Potter, y Harry ataco.

-EXPELIARMUS!

-INCANDIO INTERRO!- La voz de Hermione solo amplificada, había gritado a pleno pulmón, había soltado en contra hechizo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y le había salido bien. El expeliarmus de Harry quedo atrapado en el remolino que formo la ojimiel con su varita, y por puro instinto y guiada por la sorpresa, Hermione lo redirigió hacia su agresor y lo lanzó

Harry recibió el impacto de su propio hechizo en el estomago, y voló por la sala hasta estrellarse en la pared del fondo, casi 12 metros detrás de él.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala. Nadie podía dejar de mirar lo sucedido. Y el rubio, separándose de Hermione, le sonrió con orgullo.

-No era tan difícil, ¿no crees?

-No sé si podría volver a hacerlo...-A la muchacha le temblaban las rodillas y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo has hecho una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo, es cuestión de práctica.

Y entre todos los alumnos que contemplaron atónitos la ira homicida de Hermione guiada por las instrucciones susurradas de el rubio ex mortífago que acababa de pegarle una paliza al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, había dos que destilaban un odio atroz por todos los poros de sus respectivas pieles. Pansy Parkinson, que acababa de ver como el que hasta hacia poco era su novio abrazaba a una asquerosa sangre sucia y la adiestraba, como le mostraba un cariño y ternura que hasta ahora no le había mostrado a nadie más que a ella...y Ron, que miraba la escena con una desquiciada sonrisa de quien sabe, que pronto, muy pronto, se hará justicia.

La clase terminó, y Hermione acompañó a Harry a la enfermería deshaciéndose en disculpas. Harry solo atinó a decirle que cuando descubriera como había hecho que el incandio funcionara así,...que por favor se lo dijera, a lo que la ojimiel estallo en carcajadas asintiendo. Madame Pomfrey le curó los varios moratones que el azabache tenia a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

Para compensarlo por la paliza accidental que le había dado, Hermione lo acompañó a la sala de estudio y lo ayudo dócilmente con todos los deberes del día. Y bueno...quien dice que lo ayudo,...dice que se los hizo. Y Potter no protestó mucho,...unos puntos extra no le irían mal en sus notas, y ya que su amiga estaba tan dispuesta a echarle una mano, ¿quién era él para quejarse?

Casi a las 6 de la tarde, Hermione volvió a la torre, y Draco la estaba esperando. Había movido todos los muebles del salón, metiéndolos en la alacena y el baño, despejando todo el espacio posible, y había bajado los colchones de las camas y lo había llenado todo de cojines y almohadones.

-Bienvenida a tus clases privadas de defensa contra las artes oscuras- la recibió risueño el rubio platinado.

15 minutos después la torre de premios anuales se lleno de conjuros, risas y correcciones.

-Venga venga, Granger, no me hagas creer que con esas birrias de ataques conseguiste vencer a mi padre y a los demás mortífagos en el ministerio...no me hagas reír, se que lo puedes hacer mejor, lánzame lo mejor que tengas!

-Tú lo has querido Malfoy! Tarantallegra! Desmaius! Relashio!

-Protegeo! Incandio interro!- y todos los conjuros de Hermione salieron disparados en todas direcciones mientras ambos se reían- en serio Granger,...no me creo que esos sean los mejores hechizos ofensivos que conoces...

-Son efectivos...

-Pero no muy agresivos que digamos...bueno, menos el relashio...me habrías chamuscado un poco la ropa...pero ¿en serio no sabes nada mejor...?

-Bueno, nunca me ha hecho falta...

-No no no no... Esto no puede quedar así...-Draco se fue a la pila de libros que había puesto a salvo tras una mesa que había volcado con cuidado a modo de parapeto y buscó un siniestro tomo encuadernado en piel de cocodrilo, lo abrió por una página y se lo tendió a la muchacha- Revisa esto, cuando lo tengas memorizado, seguimos, no puedo permitir que vayas por el mundo sin al menos conocer una maldición de ataque decente.

-¡Pero esto es magia negra!-Gritó escandalizada Hermione cuando dio una ojeada a la pagina que Draco le tendía.

-Magia negra, magia negra...- masculló con desdén- que va...como mucho, es ligeramente gris. Y si nos ponemos quisquillosos gris un poquito oscuro- Concedió al ver las muecas de la chica- Pero negra no.

-Pero...-titubeó Hermione

-Además solo para defensa...en caso de extrema necesidad...-la tentó Draco

-Está bien...dame unos minutos...-La chica se sentó frente a los ventanales aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz solar para leer las especificaciones del siniestro libro y memorizarlas, mientras Draco preparaba un par de tazas de chocolate. Y sentándose junto a ella, le tendió una.

15 minutos después ya estaban de nuevo en pie, en medio del caos que tenían ahora mismo por salón, en posición de ataque.

-¿Prefieres atacar o defender, Granger?

-¿No se supone que es una pelea? ¿No deberíamos improvisar?

-Ummm...bien pensado, ¿a la de tres?

-A la de tres Malfoy...

-Uno...-susurró Draco

-Dos...-Dijo entre dientes la ojimiel con una sonrisa

-Tres! Expeliarmus!- Grito Draco

-Protego!- aulló Hermione entre risas

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- Se impuso una tercera voz mientras Draco se ponía gris y caía redondo al suelo

-Pero que...!- Hermione se quedó pálida al ver a Allastor Moody entrando a grandes zancadas en el caótico cuarto y salió corriendo a ayudar a Draco- pero que le has hecho!

-Sr Malfoy, tenemos que hablar- Moody desarmo al rígido rubio, y antes de liberarlo de la petrificación, le lanzo un impedimenta en las manos y los pies. Detrás de Moody, aparecieron otros dos aurores que sentaron al muchacho en uno de los sillones

Hermione no dejaba de chillar preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que pasa, Granger, es que hemos recibido noticias preocupantes sobre el Sr Malfoy, y llegamos aquí nos lo encontramos en plena batalla campal contra usted...

-¡Pero estábamos practicando! ¡si se ha dado cuenta era yo la que lo atacaba a él! me estaba ayudando a practicar un hechizo de defensa!- le gritó Hermione al borde de las lagrimas

-Entonces si fuera tan amable, y ya que esta tan dispuesta a defenderlo, podría confirmarme el hecho de que su compañero de habitaciones se ha estado o no reuniendo con sus antiguos amigos de Slytherin, hijos todos de mortífagos?

-¿qué? ¿QUE? no! bueno, si, el otro día vinieron Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle a visitarlo, pero no estuvieron aquí ni 5 minutos, y la visita no fue muy bien por lo que yo vi, Malfoy no tenía ganas de verlos y tuvieron una discusión.

-¿Y sabe porque discutieron?

-Discutimos porque venían a pedirme explicaciones que no tenia intención de darles, Sr Moody- Draco había hablado por primera vez, una vez se le paso el efecto del Petrificado y se recupero un poco del mareo.

-Podría ser mas explicito, Sr Malfoy? Porque si no recuerdo mal, hay cierto acuerdo que dice que no se puede usted relacionar con ellos...

-No puedo impedir que vengan a verme Sr Moody, y la visita duro más bien poco, y fue más bien desagradable. Y ya que tanto le interesan, venían a pedirme explicaciones de mi reciente y creciente relación cordial tanto con la Srta Granger aquí presente y el Sr Potter.

Moody hurgó en su chaqueta y saco un frasco lleno de un liquido transparente, y Draco sintió un escalofrío.

-Lo reconoces, ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-¡Veritaserum!- Hermione se sentía escandalizada- pero le ha dicho lo que quería saber!

-Pero el Sr Malfoy está bajo vigilancia, Srta Granger- El auror tomo una de las tazas y conjuró un chorro de agua dentro, y derramó dentro unas cuantas gotas del suero de la verdad. Se lo acerco a los labios a Draco quien bebió sintiéndose impotente y frustrado.

-Ahora bien, Malfoy...cuantas veces se ha relacionado con hijos de Mortífagos y antiguos compañeros?

-Dos- respondió el rubio- En el campo de entrenamiento, cuando me echaron, y cuando vinieron a verme el otro día.

-¿Ha tenido alguna reunión clandestina?

-No

-¿Ha hablado en algún momento con alguno de sus antiguos compinches sobre el lord tenebroso, o algún tema relacionado?

-No

-¿Ha conspirado o participado en alguna conspiración en este tiempo relacionada con el lord tenebroso?

-No

Draco se sentía mareado, la verdad se escapaba de sus labios sin poder retenerla. Y no es que tuviera nada que ocultar...pero estaba aterrorizado de que alguna pregunta le hiciera confesar sobre el sanguine...

-Ha realizado algún acto ilegal o que contraviniera los términos de su liberación.

-Si - "mierda mierda mierda "pensó

-Explíquese Sr Malfoy...

-Hice una escapada al mundo Muggle sin permiso por un recado de Hermione Granger que no supe cómo llevar a cabo. La aurora Tonks me sorprendió y cuando le explique los motivos de mi salida ilegal de los terrenos del colegio decidió ponerme bajo su protección y ella misma me ayudo y me aplicó un castigo por haberme extralimitado en mis libertades.- Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo, sin faltar a la verdad, había conseguido evitar los detalles más escabrosos o humillantes, si solo Moody no preguntara cosas especificas podría salir de esta.

-Comprendo...- Moody miraba a la muchacha con curiosidad- Granger...le pediste a Malfoy que fuera al mundo Muggle?

-¿Yo? no... -Pero cuando la comprensión llego a ella, comenzó a reír por lo bajo- fue el domingo cuando te pedí...Por Merlín Malfoy! fuiste al mundo muggle?

Draco empezó a ruborizarse hasta las orejas

-Sí...-contesto automáticamente por efecto del veritaserum- fui al mundo muggle...

-Sr Moody, es un asunto,...-miro al rubio y sonrió tallándose los ojos- Era algo privado, no sé que motivaría a Malfoy a hacer lo que hizo pero le puedo garantizar que si él es reprendido por esa acción, yo soy igual de culpable porque consciente o inconscientemente, le empuje a ello con mi petición.

-Está bien...supongo que habrá sido un malentendido...- Moody miro con desconfianza a Draco, pero se dio por vencido- Les aconsejo a los dos que en el futuro moderen sus peticiones personales Srta Granger...otro incidente y me temo que el Sr Malfoy no podrá librarse ni aunque el mismísimo Merlín intercediera por él. Y por cierto Sta Granger...le recomendaría fervientemente ya que es la compañera de residencia de aquel susodicho investigado, estuviera presente en toda futura visita de cortesía que el reciba...las vagas alusiones no son buenos testimonios, ¿entendido?- Ambos cabecearon asintiendo.- Y por lo que más quieran...para practicar pelea vayan a las aulas destinadas a ello...su salón parece una cuadra! OMNIUS REPARO!

Todo su salón volvió a ser lo que había sido al cabo de unos segundos. Todo ordenado, impoluto y arreglado. Poco después los aurores empezaron a retirarse, sin más explicaciones. Hermione corrió tras Alastor y lo freno.

-Disculpe...como supieron de la reunión de Malfoy? Porque le garantizo que fue solo una visita de cortesía...-Moody le tendió la carta de Ron a la castaña, que al leerla se quedo blanca.

-Si tan inofensiva fue la visita...porque el joven sr Weasley creyó necesaria reportarla, Granger?

-Porque es un imbécil impresentable y le voy a sacar los ojos tal y como lo vea...porque es un celoso posesivo al que tengo que aclararle un par de cosas...-Hermione fuera de sí estaba haciendo trizas la carta ante el escrutinio de Moody- Sr Moody...en un futuro cercano...le recomendaría que ignorara los reportes de Ron sobre Malfoy...me temo que no está siendo imparcial.

-¿Y usted si?- se mofo el tuerto auror.

-puede que no sea imparcial sr Moody, pero sé dónde está el límite de lo que está bien, de lo que está mal, y lo que es solo tocar los cojones por no haberse salido con la suya.

Moody sonrió de medio lado, o al menos movió todas las cicatrices de su cara con las comisuras hacia arriba. Era muchas cosas, pero no tonto. Y más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Sin hacer más preguntas, básicamente porque ya tenía todas sus respuestas, incluso alguna mas que no había buscado, sencillamente salido de allí.

Una vez asolas de nuevo.

-Estas bien Malfoy?

-si

-¿No te duele nada?

-No

-¿Se te ha ido el efecto de las impedimentas sobre las manos y los pies?

-No del todo, aun no puedo moverme bien.

-Malfoy... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí

-Malfoy...-Dijo Hermione con un brillo de picardía en los ojos- Sigues bajo los efectos del veritaserum?

-Sí...-Malfoy miró a Hermione con una desafiante mirada de "ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses, no te atrevas ni a pensarlo..."

-así que...te preguntara lo que te preguntara... ¿me dirías la verdad?

-sí...-los dientes de Malfoy rechinaron

- ¿Eres consciente de lo divertido que es esto?

-para ti quizás, ahora mismo tengo ganas de arrancarte la lengua...si pudiera moverme

-O sea...recapitulemos...estas con las manos y las piernas aturdidas, totalmente a mi merced, sentado impotente en un sillón, bajo los efectos del veritaserum...¿y estamos solos?  
-Sabes que sí...- Malfoy no sabía que deseaba mas en ese momento, si matar a Granger o morirse allí mismo

-Sabes que podía ser muy mala ahora mismo y arrancarte tus más oscuros secretos, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que Draco estaba postrado

-Ya lo estas siendo Granger...

-Pero sabes que podría serlo más, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Malfoy...-susurró rezumando inocencia por todos los poros de su piel- si te hiciera un par de preguntitas inofensivas... ¿serías capaz de perdonarme?

-No lo sé Granger- hasta a Draco le sorprendió su respuesta- dependería de las preguntas.

-Entonces tendré que tener cuidado...-Hermione se lo estaba pasando en grande...aquello era demasiado bueno como para no aprovecharlo- cuál es tu color preferido?

-El negro- respondió automáticamente Draco- Aunque también me gustan mucho los verdes oscuros, los rojos burdeos y los purpuras intensos.

-Uhmmmm,...eso era previsible,... ¿intentamos algo un poco más embarazoso Malfoy?

-Preferiría que no...

-pero yo preferiría que sí...-Hermione le tamborileo con los dedos en los hombros

-No me hagas esto Granger,...-le suplico Draco clavándole en los ojos una lastimera mirada

-Porque, Malfoy?

-Porque hay preguntas a las que no puedo responder...y si me arrancas la verdad con veritaserum, no podría soportar haberte dado las respuestas...-Draco cerró los ojos suplicando que parara. Hermione se quedo petrificada. ¿Que había querido decir el rubio con eso?

-Está bien Draco Malfoy...no voy a torturarte mas...y que sepas que no iba a preguntarte nada embarazoso de verdad...solo con ver la cara que se te ha quedado me basta. Le dio un besito en la mejilla y se levanto, para alivio del ojigris- Pero hay una cosa que si te preguntare... ¿dormiste ayer tan bien como yo?

-Puede que incluso más...-Draco la miró, y ambos se contemplaron incómodos pero sonrientes.

Hermione le dio las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio, y Draco hizo lo mismo unos 20 minutos después, cuando todos los efectos habían pasado de su cuerpo.

Instintivamente, cada uno en su dormitorio, ambos sacaron sus sanguines, se pincharon en los dedos, mezclaron la roja sangre con la tinta, y abriendo una página en blanco, iniciaron un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: la decisión tras tres días de silencio

_"-¿Áspid?"_

_"-¿Áspid estas ahí?"_

_"-Perdona el retraso Gorgona... ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?"_

_"-Unos minutos..."_

_"-Perdona...ha sido un día duro, he venido lo antes posible"_

_"-Bueno, ¿qué tal han ido estos tres días de silencio?"_

_"-Extraños, raros, surrealistas...y echándote de menos, más de una vez estuve tentado de romper nuestro pacto de silencio..."_

_"- Si te digo la verdad...yo también"_

_"-y bien Gorgona mía,... ¿has pensado sobre lo del baile? Porque si te digo la verdad...yo he tenido demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y poco tiempo le he podido dedicar a planteármelo"_

_"-si te soy sincera, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo...y no sabría que decirte..."_

_"- ¿Tienes alguna otra invitación?"_

_"-No..."_

_"-¿Y tu desnudo Kelpie no te ha invitado?"_

_"-No, y no lo hará...últimamente ha estado...cercano...hemos conectado un poco...pero no me ha invitado al baile"_

_"-¿Esperas que lo haga?"_

_"-¿Y tú con tu Sihaya?"_

_"-No creo que se lo pida Gorgona..."_

_"-¿Porqué?"_

_"- Porque últimamente no sé cómo reaccionar con ella...se acerca a mí, y se aleja, si me acerco yo a veces se queda y a veces sale corriendo...no sé cómo reaccionar, ni que decirle...y me asusta demasiado su rechazo, si tiene que pasar algo, que pase...pero me gusta demasiado como estamos ahora,..."_

_"-No tienes remedio… ¿qué pasa si ella desea ir contigo?"_

_"-Conociéndola, me lo pediría ella"_

_"-Eso es muy cómodo para ti, ¿no?"_

_"-No sigas por ahí Gorgona...porque si no yo seguiré ese suculento tema a medias que tienes con Kelpie..."_

_"-Touche..."_

_"-Entonces...ya que los dos somos unos cobardes redomados incapaces de afrontar la realidad sentimental que tenemos delante...Mi muy estimada Gorgona, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de ser tu acompañante en el baile de máscaras del próximo 31 de octubre, a no ser que alguno de los dos tuviera el coraje de invitar a otra persona o decidiéramos aceptar la invitación de alguien que no fuera letras en un papel?_

_"-Mi muy deslenguado y travieso Áspid...estaría encantada de ser su pareja bajo dichas condiciones"_

_"-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra leer eso..."_

_"-Pero quedamos en poner ciertas condiciones... ¿no?"_

_"-Esta bien...a ver Gorgona... ¿estamos de acuerdo en llevar máscaras o bien de cara completa, o bien que solo dejen al descubierto la boca?"_

_"-Me parece bien, pero solo si esas máscaras también cubren o disfrazan los ojos y el pelo lo llevamos hechizado y que sea diferente de como lo llevamos siempre. Que sea irreconocible."_

_"-Totalmente de acuerdo, Gorgona...totalmente de acuerdo...y ¿estamos también de acuerdo en usar hechizos de distorsión para la voz?"_

_"-Por supuesto Áspid...y disfraces de cuerpo entero que cubran de ser preciso, cicatrices, tatuajes, marcas de nacimiento o señales/ características que fueran fácilmente reconocibles"_

_"-ahora me ha picado la curiosidad de saber si mi Gorgona lleva tatuajes...cicatrices o marcas de nacimiento...me pregunto si algún día podría mirar a ver si encuentro alguno..."_

_"-ni en tus más delirantes sueños Áspid... eso es algo que nunca sabrás..."_

_"-Desalmada,..."_

_"-Cotilla..."_

_"-Bueno...improperios aparte...Un perfume diferente al habitual, quizás?"_

_"-Vaya,...buen punto...perfume diferente al habitual aceptado. Muy observador Áspid..."_

_"-Que quieres que te diga...no se me escapa una..."_

_"-Ya será menos..."_

_"-No hagas preguntas si te dan miedo las respuestas querida..."_

_"-En fin...solo por saberlo...de que vas a ir disfrazado a la fiesta? Para reconocerte y eso..."_

_"-¿Pues de que crees que voy a ir? De áspid..."_

_"-Una serpiente no se puede disfrazar de serpiente...sería una redundancia"_

_"-Venga Gorgona mía,...solo quería ponértelo fácil..."_

_"-Y pretenderás que yo vaya de Gorgona..."_

_"-Sinceramente Gorgona...me da igual de que vayas disfrazada, mientras vayas tú."_

_"-Ummm,...entonces te lo diré cuando tenga preparado el disfraz, tendré que pensar a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto...aunque ir de la medusa es una tentación, la verdad..."_

_"-Háblame a mí de tentaciones sobre un encuentro dentro de poco con una de las mujeres más fascinantes que he tenido la suerte de conocer e imaginármela con una toga...un casco en la mano...y una cabellera de serpientes, con unos hechizantes ojos que pueden convertir en piedra el corazón de los incautos que se enamoren de ella..."_

_"-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un pervertido degenerado con gustos extravagantes...?_

_"- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres fascinante y divertida?_

_"-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un deslenguado mentiroso con tendencia a la exageración narrativa?_

_"-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres brillante, inteligente , que las pillas al vuelo pese a que tiendas a reducir al absurdo los argumentos que rebates cuando no puedes superarlos en suspicacia y picardía?_

_"- ¿te han dicho alguna vez que tienes demasiada suspicacia y picardía para tu propio bien?"_

_"-La verdad...sí...eso si me lo han dicho muchas veces..."_

_"-Dulce Merlín...porque no me sorprende..."_

_"-¿Porque me conoces demasiado quizás?"_

_"-Creo que no te conocería aunque te dedicara una vida entera solo para intentarlo, Áspid"_

_"-¿Eso es una invitación querida mía?"_

_"-Entiéndelo como quieras o puedas entenderlo..."_

_"-Aghhhh, esa me la merezco..."_

_"-Pues sí...para que negarlo...jajajaja"_

_"-En fin...retomemos la cordura... ¿así que quedamos así no? Somos el plan de reserva del otro..."_

_"-¿Como que el plan de reserva?"_

_"-Vamos vamos Gorgona mía...seamos sinceros...me siento muy honrado y excitado de pensar en ir contigo al baile...de poder verte, de conocerte en persona...y todo eso respetando el cómplice anonimato en el que ambos nos sentimos tan cómodos para sincerarnos...suena tentador, excitante...pero creo que compartirás conmigo la realidad de que en el fondo, y secretamente, ambos nos sentimos divididos entre ir juntos, y sucumbir al misterioso magnetismo que nos une, o ceder a la realidad e invitar/permitir ser invitados por las personas reales que nos gustan..."_

_"-visto así..."_

_"-no, visto así no... es así y lo sabes...somos la opción segura...porque ambos tememos arriesgarnos a sufrir un desengaño en la vida real...y nos refugiamos como Áspid y Gorgona...sucumbimos a la seguridad de los brazos del otro para evadirnos..."_

_"-Eso es cruel..."_

_"-Eso es verdad Gorgona, y lo sabes"_

_"-Pero también se que siento algo por ti, y que tu también por mí. Y eso también es real"_

_"-Si...pero somos la utopía del otro"_

_"-Así que me estás diciendo que lo nuestro es platónico, no Áspid?"_

_"-Supongo que si Gorgona. Perfecto...pero irrealizable. Porque si lo pasáramos al plano real...dejaría de ser platónico...dejaría de ser perfecto... y dejaría de ser seguro"_

_"-a veces me das miedo, Áspid..."_

_"-¿Porque dices eso?_

_"-Por como hablas...por las palabras que usas...por como las usas...Dices la verdad de un modo que desarma, que me deja sin protección posible. Haces que me sienta desnuda...frágil...y lo peor es que me gusta. Porque sé que pase lo que pase...me dices la verdad...y eso me deja aun más vulnerable ante ti"_

_"-Gorgona, por favor...sabes que nunca te haría daño a propósito...si te he ofendido..."_

_"-NO! para nada me has ofendido, ni me has hecho daño...pero en cierto sentido...eres como un espejo, siempre me muestras lo que hay. Nunca lo que a mí me gustaría,...ni lo que quisiera ver...solo lo que hay...y eso me fascina y me aterra al mismo tiempo..."_

_"-No sé que responderte a eso Gorgona..."_

_"-No sé si habrás hecho estudios Muggle,...pero los muggles tienen un dicho que reza "el arte no es el espejo con el que reflejar el mundo, si no el martillo con el que golpearlo"_

_"-No sé si entiendo eso..."_

_"-Jajajajjaa...supongo que no...Viene a decir que el arte no esta ahí para representar el mundo tal y como lo ves, pese a que eso requiera destruirlo para reconstruirlo con los pedazos. No literalmente...es una metáfora...pero tú eres como ese martillo para mí."_

_"-eso ha sido muy perturbador Gorgona...me siento halagado e insultado al mismo tiempo..."_

_"- No era ni un insulto ni un halago mi buen Áspid...era un hecho. Es así como me siento contigo."_

_"-Gracias...supongo"_

_"-jajajajjajajajaa"_

_"-Bueno...que nos desviamos del tema... ¿Entonces quedamos así?"_

_"-¿quedar como?"_

_"-Que hasta la noche de la mascarada, a no ser que movamos pieza yo con Sihaya y tú con Kelpie...tenemos plan el uno con el otro..."_

_"- Me parece maravilloso Áspid, estoy encantada de ser tu plan B"_

_"-Y yo el tuyo Gorgona...jajajajaj"_

_"-bueno...tomada la decisión sobre el baile... ¿qué tal te han ido estos días Áspid?"_

_"- No sabría como contártelo sin incumplir el pacto de no-detalles..."_

_"-Bueno...inténtalo Áspid..."_

_"-Esta bien...a ver...estos tres días...tuve varios encontronazos (agradables, desagradables y dolorosos) con Sihaya, y por algunos de ellos aun sigo confundido...También he tenido una epifanía sobre la naturaleza mas íntima de las mujeres y creo que ahora tengo una comprensión mas amplia sobre la femineidad latente del sexo opuesto (al que ya nunca jamás volveré a osar llamar débil) He descubierto el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad, y lo que ello conlleva, y también que las consecuencias de nuestros actos a veces salpican a gente que no merece pagar el precio de nuestros errores."_

_"-Áspid...me estás dando mucho miedo... ¿qué diablos has hecho este fin de semana?"_

_"-ojala pudiera contártelo...en serio...pero sería muy largo...créeme...Pero de verdad, no te preocupes, sencillamente es que este fin de semana y este lunes han sido muy raros."_

_"-Surrealistas más bien diría yo dada la descripción que has hecho..."_

_"-Ni te imaginas Gorgona mía...no te haces ni una idea... ¿y tú?"_

_"-yo...yo he descubierto que Kelpie me confunde y me atrae más de lo que jamás había creído posible, y que ni puedo ni quiero librarme de esa atracción...He lastimado a un amigo por accidente y a otro lo mataré haciendo que parezca un accidente..."_

_"- eh eh eh eh, alto ahí! ¿estas planeando un asesinato?"_

_"-con premeditación y alevosía, sí"_

_"-espero que eso sea una hipérbole..."_

_"-Hiperbólicos o no...Pero dos guantazos se lleva como poco"_

_"-Uhhh mi agresiva Gorgona... ¿qué te han hecho para ofenderte así?"_

_"-Traiciono mi confianza de la manera más vil y rastrera que te puedas imaginar"_

_"-¿Y te quieres vengar?"_

_"-quiero ponerlo en su sitio"_

_"-¿Y lo conoces desde hace mucho?"_

_"-Toda una vida, Áspid, pero no se qué tiene que ver eso con que no se merezca que le gire la cara"_

_"-¿Porque te traiciono?"_

_"-...porque...porque...porque no estuve a la altura de su expectativas"_

_"-¿Y no crees que ese mismo despecho que tú sientes ahora, era lo que sentía el?"_

_"-No lo creo..."_

_"-Oye...quizás no sea la persona más piadosa del mundo, porque Merlín sabe que no lo soy...pero si se algo sobre gente que comete errores... ¿no crees que ese amigo tuyo se merece al menos el beneficio de la duda...? merece la pena intentar romper una lanza en pro de arreglar las cosas?"_

_"-no lo se...me ha hecho mucho daño...no me esperaba esto de él"_

_"-te daré el mejor consejo que podría darte mi estimada amiga...Haz lo que el corazón te dicte, pero elije siempre no arrepentirte"_

_"-¿que quieres decir?"_

_"-que elijas lo que elijas hacer...no te arrepientas nunca...así que si crees que te vas a arrepentir,...no lo hagas. Aunque yo he sido mas siempre de los que prefieren pedir perdón a pedir permiso...o de los que prefieren arrepentirse de lo que han hecho que de lo que se les quedo por hacer...pero he aprendido a que hay sacrificios que por un arrebato...no vale la pena hacer, que hay perdidas que no se superan nunca...que hay cosas que no se recuperan...y no quiero que tu cometas ese mismo error por un malentendido con tu amigo. Eso si...si realmente se lo merece... no te ensucies las manos, solo dame un nombre y yo me encargo, ¿entendido?"_

_"-Áspid..."_

_"-¿qué?"_

_"-¿sabes que eres las pocas personas del mundo capaces de hacerme sentir segura y tranquila con apenas unas palabras?"_

_"-preferiría hacerte sentir otras cosas pero bueno..."_

_"-¡Y también eres un bocazas que me saca de quicio con una sola frase!"_

_"-jejejejeeje, me encanta hacerte saltar así...pero me refería a feliz y confidente...suena mejor que tranquila y segura...cuando las mujeres os sentís tranquilas y seguras os dormís,...disfruto demasiado hablando contigo como para dejar que te duermas demasiado pronto querida..."_

_"-Eres incorregible... ¿lo sabías?"_

_"-Pero no me querrías de otro modo, ¿verdad?"_

_"-A veces me gustaría poder hacerlo..."_

_"-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Gorgona...pero al menos estas ya con la cabeza más despejada...te has pensado con más calma lo que hacer con tu amigo"_

_"-supongo que hablar con él con calma y seguir a partir de lo que él me responda...si es que tiene coraje para hacerlo..."_

_"-Esa es mi Gorgona..."_

_"-Bueno Áspid...será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir..."_

_"-arf...siempre me mandas a dormir temprano..."_

_"-¡Pero si son casi las doce!"_

_"-Pero no tengo sueño..."_

_"-Áspid a la cama, YA!"_

_"-Si mama... ¿me das un besito de buenas noches y me arropas?"_

_"-No abuses de tu suerte Áspid..."_

_"-Aguafiestas..."_

_"-Dulces sueños..."_

_"-Igualmente mi preciosa Gorgona...igualmente..."_

Y los dos simultáneamente...suspiraron, cerraron sus sanguines...y se fueron a dormir. Con el corazón dividido entre lo que querían, lo que necesitaban, y lo que sentían.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Vale, vale,...me rindo! me habéis mandado un montón de privados preguntandome sobre el capitulo del sueño de Hermione, y en más de un revie os habéis quejado de que el sueño era raro y extraño...Mea culpa, cogí un diccionario de sueños e hice que el capitulo quedara demasiado metafórico y simbólico y creo que todos os merecéis una explicación. Pero para evitar tener que mandar treinta mensajes privados o una actualización con solo explicaciones por mi parte, he decidido hacer un capitulo "especial" donde Hermione encuentre sus propias respuestas y os de explicaciones,...**_

_**Antes de empezar con el capitulo explicativo...los agradecimientos correspondientes**_

_**Andy Voldy: mi grado de dislexia es intratable. No demasiado grave...pero intratable. Por eso no me llevo bien con los correctores...ver un montón de opciones con variantes mínimas me confunde aun mas, pese a mi pasión por la lectura.**_

_**Sayuri: No lo hago a propósito...pero tal como termino un capitulo lo subo. Me da mucha rabia tener que esperar a las actualizaciones de los fics que leo, así que no veo motivos para haceros esperar por un nuevo capítulo si ya lo tengo terminado...pero no os acostumbréis a que haga 6 actualizaciones en un día...dependo de mi inspiración...los días que mi musa no me hable, no habrá capítulos.**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: como siempre, gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me motiva mucho tu entusiasmo.**_

_**Tormenta Oscura: Es un placer tener un lector que no solo disfruta lo evidente de mi historia si no que se recrea en los pequeños detalles ^^ Me siento honrada.**_

_**Clamp-Girl: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, lo escribo para vosotros, pero te recomendaría una valeriana...tanto entusiasmo no puede ser bueno para la salud XD**_

CAPITULO 19: El hilo de Ariadna

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hermione se despertara en brazos de Malfoy. Y pese a que con el paso del tiempo disfrutaba cada vez mas de la compañía del rubio, de sus conversaciones, de su cercanía...y que los furtivos roces que ella buscaba (y tenia sospechas que el también) le provocaban dulces escalofríos...la muchacha se sentía inquieta.

En las últimas noches, veía en sueños fragmentos del extraño viaje onírico que había tenido en aquella ocasión...Veía una y otra vez como Malfoy la rescataba de la bestia sin forma, como Draco la ahogaba...y como mientras besaba sus lágrimas, le juraba que nunca volvería a hacerle daño. Recordaba con intensa nitidez el dolor de caer por las escaleras, el agua llenándole los pulmones y asfixiándola...y una y otra vez...la pregunta que el rubio le hacía desesperado le taladraba el cerebro: ¿confías en mí?

Había registrado una y otra vez la biblioteca en busca de una respuesta que se le escapaba. Pero se negaba en redondo a pedir ayuda a ciertos profesores que sabía que podían ayudarla: la profesora Trelawney, esa loca demente no era una opción, y Firenze el centauro...bueno, había vuelto al Bosque Prohibido...y buscarlo para pedirle ayuda podía ser complicado, por no decir peligroso.

En uno de las estanterías de la biblioteca encontró un libro sobre Oniromancia. Y lo leyó con ansia. Pero lo único que sacó en claro es que la Oniromancia, o magia de los sueños, era un área sumamente delicada, y pese a que era una magia poderosa, y mucho...era indómita. No se puede controlar, no al cien por cien. Aun así...se enfrasco más en su lectura:

"_igual que de ese misterioso modo, la varita escoge a su dueño, sin que nadie sepa porque o cómo, los sueños escogen a sus soñadores. La magia que de ellos nace es sutil y profunda, y siempre impredecible. La revelación de dicho poder, depende única y exclusivamente del uso que el soñador le dé, o lo que decida aprender sobre lo revelado._

_"Es curioso que toda criatura viviente, mágica o no, tenga acceso a este tipo de magia. Se sabe, que incluso los más abnegados Muggles pueden alcanzar e incluso comprender a cierto nivel básico y rudimentario los usos de la Oniromancia. La videncia, la visón-lejana, incluso el viaje astral, son algunos de los muchos recursos que la Oniromancia ofrece, y que incluso los Muggles pueden obtener por medio de los sueños._

_"Muchos estudios sugieren que la Oniromancia procede de una fuente primordial y ancestral de poder, tan antigua, fuerte y arraigada al subconsciente de toda las criaturas en el mismo instante en el que la vida fue creada, y que por eso, la vida y los sueños siempre están ligados, y sean mágicos o no, esa pizca de magia se filtra en todas las formas de vida, de manera latente, como una semilla._

_"Se podría decir, que toda criatura (humanos en este caso) se pueden dividir en 7 fuentes de poder, más una octava:_

_Sejem, es la energía, el poder. Es el sejem lo que diferencia a los magos y las brujas, de los muggles, los squib... los diferentes tipos de sejem diferencias los diferentes tipos de magia, por eso la magia de los elfos domésticos, por ejemplo, es completamente distinta e inalcanzable para un mago, y las visiones de un centauro o una sibila Veela no pueden ser nunca iguales a las de una Vidente humana_

_Aj, es la unificación del "Ka" y del "Ba", en vista de un regreso a la existencia. El Aj se podría definir como el instinto de auto ceración, el deseo de ser nosotros...el motor que nos mantiene en marcha y en constante movimiento_

_"Ba", lo que hace de un ser individual lo que es; se aplica también a cosas inanimadas. Es el concepto más cercano al occidental de "Alma". El Ba es lo que nos roban los Dementores con su beso, y lo que queda de nosotros una vez hemos muerto._

_"Ka", la fuerza de vida. Se podría decir que el Ka es lo que nos hace ser nosotros mismos, esa chispa de individualidad...la personalidad, el "yo" más profundo que se alza clamando desde el subconsciente colectivo para hacernos únicos. _

_"Sheut" es la sombra de la persona, representada por una figura humana completamente negra. Se podría decir que es el lado oscuro que cada uno lleva dentro, para mantener el equilibrio de nuestra personalidad. Todo lo bueno tiene algo malo. Se cree que los magos oscuros son los que han sucumbido a su propio Sheut en lugar de aceptarlo o dominarlo._

_"Seju" designa los restos físicos de la persona. Son esos pequeños fragmentos de nosotros mismos que vamos dejando por ahí. Restos de piel...salpicaduras de sangre, trozos de uñas, dientes de leche...todo ello relacionado con nosotros, y en malas manos, podría ponernos en peligro._

_"Jat" es la parte carnal de la persona. El cuerpo, el envoltorio terrenal de nuestra alma._

_Ren, o sea "el nombre", Muchos investigadores creen que el nombre de un objeto o una persona, le concierne un conocimiento sobre su naturaleza. Conocer el nombre verdadero de algo o alguien, te da poder sobre ello. Borrar su nombre de la historia y el conocimiento...es borrarlo de la existencia._

_"Aclarado este punto, se cree que cuando estamos despiertos y conscientes, es muy difícil acceder a algunas partes de nuestro propio ser, que no sean nuestro Jat, nuestro Seju, nuestro shut en algunas ocasiones e incluso en muy contados casos...nuestro sejem._

_"pero es cuando dormimos,...cuando nuestro cuerpo se libera de las ataduras terrenales y nuestra mente se despliega, cuando todas las partes de nuestro ser tienen la oportunidad de manifestarse. No quiere decir que lo hagan siempre...pero tienen esa oportunidad, y en ocasiones, lo hacen. Los sueños pueden ser solo sueños...o puede ser esa magia primitiva, salvaje e indómita que es la Oniromancia entrando a nuestro mundo utilizando al durmiente como puerta de acceso. La Oniromancia es una magia generosa, pero extraña en sus modos misterioso. Y siempre dejara un regalo al soñador por el que ha pasado. Un regalo en forma de sueño, en el que revelara un secreto al durmiente. Puede ser una visión de su futuro, esclarecerle un hecho del pasado, una revelación personal...las opciones son ilimitadas e incontables. Pero el regalo nunca será claro, nunca directo...e incluso puede que sea múltiple en sus significados y sus formas._

_"Cuando cedemos al sueño, nuestro subconsciente asciende, siguiendo lo que popularmente se conoce como Hilo de Pata o Hilo de Ariadna, y conectamos con el Alma Matter, o Alma Universal, fuente de toda vida y magia. Es en ese instante, cuando se realiza esa conexión, cuando la Oniromancia se puede o no, manifestar._

Hermione cerró el libro, tallándose el puente de la nariz, con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Vaya querida... ¿interesada en el mundo de los sueños?- La bibliotecaria miraba a la ojimiel con una sonrisa

-Si...bueno no... es que intentaba interpretar uno que tuve pero no encuentro lo que busco...-tartamudeó Hermione sorprendida por la interrupción, creía estar sola.

-Entonces debes estar de suerte, el Sr Gak viene de visita al colegio a dar una charla en Adivinación.

-El Sr Gak?

-El autor de ese libro...-apuntó la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa- quizás puedas preguntarle a él lo que su obra no ha podido aclararte querida.

Hermione miró la portada: "La magia de los sueños por Ihuanus Anatman Gak". Y el Sr Gak estaría en el castillo hoy para una charla...sonaba prometedor. Le dio las gracias a la bibliotecaria y se dirigió a ver a la directora McGonnagal, quería pedir permiso para acceder a esa clase de tercero y pedir una cita para una entrevista con el Sr Gak, a lo que la directora accedió amablemente sin muchas preguntas pero con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa ¿Hermione Granger interesada por una magia relacionada con la adivinación? La sed de conocimientos de la Gryffindor eran harto conocidos...pero esto rozaba lo raro de verdad.

Cuando llego la hora, Granger fue a la clase de adivinación, mirando con repugnancia y desdén a la histérica e histriónica de su vieja profesora. Soporto con indiferencia las miradas de curiosidad de los alumnos 4 años menores que ella y se sintió aliviada cuando el Sr Gak entró en la sala, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo sin salir de su asombro.

El Sr Gak tenía la piel muy oscura, y el pelo le caía hasta la cintura en desordenadas y despeluchadas rastas negras. Su rostro solo podía ser descrito como un afable y sonriente montón de ropa sin lavar, y sonreía al mundo desde detrás de un montón de lacias arrugas y fofos pliegues, coronando su rostro con una mirada brillante de ojos enormes y negros que contemplaban sin ver todo lo que le rodeaba con expresión soñadora. Su expresión era la de alguien que sabe algo que tu no, y le hace gracia. Vestía una especie de pareo de cuero lamentablemente curtido y una camisola de rafia que a Hermione le provoco picores solo de verla. No parecía desastrado por naturaleza, pero inspiraba ese tipo de hombre ocupado que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por su aspecto. Y lo más curioso era esa aura de paz interior que inspiraba: parecía imposible sacarlo de sus casillas, como si sencillamente, estuviera más allá de las simples emociones. Decir que el pequeño y flacucho hombrecillo arrugado era extraño, era ser muy generosa con su descripción.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Sr Gak se sentó encima de la mesa y miro a todos los alumnos allí reunidos y les sonrió ampliamente. Y entonces habló. Su voz era cascada y seca...pero musical a cierto modo. En su voz sonaba el ritmo de viejos tambores que llevaban a quien los escuchara al más profundo trance hipnótico. Su voz sonaba a desiertos lejanos, y a cavernas húmedas y mohosas que hasta la historia había olvidado. Si los pictogramas de los neandertales en las cavernas pudieran ser leídos en voz alta...no habría mejor voz que la del Sr Gak para hacerlo. Porque la voz del Sr Gak llegaba al cerebro sin pasar por los oídos, y llamaba con descaro a ese olvidado timbre que todos los seres vivos tenemos en el hipotálamo que tiene un cartelito que pone "conciencia primitiva". Si los millones de minúsculas criaturas vivas que forman el caldo de cultivo universal del que la evolución decidió crear el mundo pudieran hablar, sonaría exactamente con el Sr Gak.

Hermione se sentía fascinada por aquel hombrecillo, y sobre lo que les contó. No les dio una conferencia, ni una charla sobre teoría ni adivinación. Para asombro y pasmo de todos...el Sr Gak les contó un cuento:

_"Aquellos que tengan oídos de vosotros, ¡que escuchen! Porque los hechos que voy a narrar, dicen más de lo que hablan. Porque erase una vez, un joven que cansado de su vida, decidió partir y encontrarse a sí mismo, en un viaje sin rumbo ni destino, para descubrir cuál era el sentido de su vida. Y fue así, como tras meses de infatigable ruta, se encontró con otro peregrino, y compartió con el su fuego, su comida, su agua y su historia. El peregrino se descubrió ante el joven, y el joven vio que su nuevo amigo era el Dios de los Caminos, y el Dios le hablo, y le pidió que fuera su acompañante. Entusiasmado ante la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, el joven accedió acompañar al Dios, si esa era su voluntad. Y juntos vivieron muchas aventuras, y recorrieron los rincones más ignotos del mundo. Pero fue así como un día, el Dios se sentó en una encrucijada y le rogó al joven que fuera al cercano río a buscar agua, pues se sentía cansado y sediento, a lo que el joven se precipito con premura para saciar a su señor. Y fue allí, a la orilla del río, cuando el joven viajero vio a una hermosa muchacha, y se prendo de ella. Allí mismo, le juro amor eterno y se fue con ella, olvidándose de su promesa. El joven se casó con la mujer, y juntos vivieron largos años felices, y más feliz fue el joven, ya convertido en un hombre, cuando a lo largo de más años, su bella esposa le dio 3 hijos y 3 hijas. Y su descendencia creció, y le dieron nietos, y el joven que fue hombre, ahora ya era un viejo, y se sentía feliz, completo y saciado de la vida. Pero para su desgracia, un día que fue al río a coger agua, una repentina inundación a causa del deshielo, creo un torrente que golpeo la que había sido su casa y arrastro ahogando a su esposa, a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Y extrañamente, mientras las abundantes lagrimas de su rostro iban cayendo en un cuenco, hasta que quedo lleno, escucho una lejana voz que llegaba de los caminos y que le preguntaba "¿Vienes o qué?" y el viajero recordó al Dios de los caminos. Con su escudilla llena de lagrimas, regreso a la encrucijada olvidada, tantas décadas atrás, y vio allí al señor de los caminos, dormitado sobre una roca tal y como lo dejara años atrás, ajeno al tiempo, y mirándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, el dios le comento a su amigo "ya pensaba ir a buscarte, estabas tardando un poco, ¿acaso te habías perdido?" Y fue así como el que fuera una vez el joven acompañante del Dios de los Caminos le tendió la escudilla para que su señor bebiera y calmara su sed. Y sin nada más que perder, pero con mucho que ganar, volvieron a ponerse en ruta, sin ningún destino en particular"_

La voz del Sr Gak murió con la última estrofa de su historia, pero el eco de su voz y sus consecuencias aun estaban allí. Todos los presentes no podían apartar los ojos de la encorvada y arrugada figura del hombrecillo. Nadie siquiera osaba a parpadear no fuera a ser que la extraña magia que allí estaba teniendo lugar se rompiera. Y se rompió cuando la estridente voz de Trelawney "chilloneo":

-Disculpe Sr Gak...pero creía que venía a dar una clase...

-Ya la he dado profesora Trelawney...-dijo vivaracho el hombrecillo mientras se bajaba de la mesa

-¡pero lo único que ha hecho ha sido contar un cuento! ¡no ha enseñado nada a estos niños! ¡ellos querían una lección especial sobre magia de adivinación!- repuso con histerismo la vieja adivina

-Es exactamente lo que les he dado- Apunto Gak, señalando a los niños. Nadie se había quedado indiferente ante la lección del arrugado profesor, nadie se sentía decepcionado...cada uno, a su forma y a su modo, había aprendido algo, aunque Trelawney era incapaz de comprenderlo- Ahora si me disculpa, podría decirme quien es la Srta. Hermione Granger? Tengo una cita con ella.

-Aquí...-Hermione se puso en pie con presteza al oír su nombre

-Bien, tenga la bondad de seguirme señorita Granger...

Hermione no se atrevía a hablar, y siguió al hombrecillo que renqueaba y cojeaba al andar hasta el despacho que se le había preparado. Al entrar se quedó sin aliento. Lo habían decorado como si fuera una cueva. Hacía calor. Mucho calor, y una humedad brutal que le empapo la ropa a los pocos minutos. El Sr. Gak le señaló una esterilla de caña trenzada junto a una pequeña hoguera para que se sentara. Y el hombrecillo se sentó justo enfrente de ella, con las llamas separándoles.

-Tengo entendido que tiene usted algunas preguntas que hacerme...

Hermione se sentía aturdida por el calor y la humedad

-Tuve un sueño que no supe interpretar...y después de leer su libro creo que fue Oniromancia...y no puedo encontrar respuestas.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a interpretar el sueño, pero no puedo darle sentido. Eso tendrás que hacerlo tú.

-Lo comprendo Sr Gak...

-por favor, llámame Anatman, siempre me gusto ese nombre- Le sonrió el hombrecillo arrugado- Cuéntame tu sueño...

Y Hermione lo hizo. Con todos los detalles, incluso con el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Lo que sintió, como lo sintió, todo...

-Humm...comprendo...mi querida niña...lo que tuviste no fue un simple sueño, tuviste una revelación en un viaje astral.- En algún momento, el Sr Gak había hecho algo parecido a un té, con aspecto lodoso y espeso, y lo había servido en dos tazas de barro cocido muy rudimentarias y le tendía una a Hermione, que dio un sorbo distraída. El mejunje sabia a hierbas...era aromático y extraño… amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo- Pero si lo prefieres, iremos despacio. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto...-respondió una aturdida Hermione. El calor era realmente asfixiante. Aquel despacho-cueva, la hoguera...se sentía como en una sauna y un ligero mareo la aturdía. Pero la voz del Sr Gak estaba ahí. Como una presencia imponente. Un pilar tan sólido en su borrosa realidad que era imposible no dejarse llevar.

-En tu sueño morías tres veces...en la primer escena...huías de una bestia que no reconocías, en un bosque oscuro...y eras rescatada...para despertar en una paradisiaca isla, un paraje bucólico y hermoso, morías y aparecías en tu hogar, tu casa...y volvías a morir para aparecer flotando justo al lado de donde dormías... ¿no lo ves, mi joven amiga?

-De lo más profundo de mis temores...al más elevado sueño...para ir después a la imagen perfecta de la vida real...y después a ver la realidad tal y como es...-la voz de Hermione sonaba pastosa...las palabras salían de su boca y las oía... ¿pero era ella quien las decía? No tenía el control de su lengua

-Así es...pero siempre había una constante... ¿quién te saco de tu pesadilla, quien te salvo de tu terror mas abnegado?

-Draco...

-Quien estaba contigo en el paraíso, y no te sorprendió verle, si no que te alegraste de que estuviera allí?

-Draco...

-A quien te alegraste de ver en la tercera escena cuando creías estar en tu vida diaria

-Draco...

-Y a quien llamaste en la última imagen, cuando te viste a ti misma dormida?

-Draco...

-¿Y que quería ese tal Draco que hicieras?

-El quería que despertara...

-Y que te pedía que hicieras?

-Quería que confiara en el...

-Porque querría Draco que confiaras en él, mi joven amiga?

-Porque necesitaba hacerme daño para ayudarme...

-No... Necesitaba matarte para ayudarte Hermione... ¿sabes lo que es la muerte?

-Es el fin de todo...-susurró confusa

-Es más que eso y lo sabes. Dilo Hermione Jane Granger. Sé que lo sabes. Dilo...

-La muerte es el camino desconocido, el último viaje. Es el cambio supremo, representa todos los cambios...lo que está por venir. Cuando nacemos, empezamos a morir, cuando morimos empezamos a vivir...y todo lo viejo queda atrás, y todo lo nuevo se manifiesta...morir es una puerta que se abre...-Hermione estaba empezando a asustarse... ¿de dónde diablos salían esas palabras que su boca estaba diciendo? y sin embargo...sin embargo...algo estaba ahí, al borde de su comprensión

-¿Y Draco te mataba? ¿O te dejaba morir?

-Dos veces me dejaba morir...cuando me tiró de la escoba, cuando me tiro de la escalera...me...me dejaba caer...el...el...el me...dejaba caer...y solo una vez me mataba...en el agua. Me ahogaba en el agua...

-Así que solo una vez te mataba, y te mataba en el agua...que es el agua, Hermione Jane Granger?

-El agua es el elemento del cambio, el elemento del amor. El agua es sanación, salud, emociones puras, el agua representa el amor...-Hermione notó como las lagrimas manaban en silencio de sus ojos- Dulce Merlín, Draco no me mataba...me llenaba de agua...me despertaba con el amor...me estaba llenando de amor... ¿pero por qué?

-Y que paso cuando te asustaste Granger? Cuando el Draco de tu sueño no tuvo que decirte que dormías? Cuando te diste cuenta tu sola y le pediste ayuda... ¿que pasó?

-Me juro que no habría más dolor...cuando lo acepté...cuando acepté a Draco, su presencia,...cuando reconocí que me ayudaba y que él solo hacia lo que debía hacer para despertarme aunque doliera...cuando me di cuenta de que quería que él...quería que él estuviera conmigo...cuando me di cuenta...solo tuve que pedírselo...-Hermione no se podía creer que estuviera reconociendo eso y menos delante de alguien

-Curiosos los sueños, ¿no crees mi joven amiga? Curioso la manera en la que los enfrentamos y los diferentes significados que nos manifiestan...Tu necesitabas morir, no una, si no tres veces para empezar siquiera a reconocer que le necesitabas. Y él fue tu guía.

- ¿Pero eso quiere decir que yo le amo?

-No lo sé- Dijo llanamente el Sr Gak- Pero lo que si te puedo decir, Hermione Jane Granger, es ahora ves algo en ese muchacho, Draco, que nunca habías visto, y deberías seguir por ese camino. Ahora el tiempo se ha acabado, espero que nos volvamos a ver, mi joven amiga.

Agradecida...y muy confusa, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, la retumbante voz cascada del señor Gak le llego desde algún lugar a sus espaldas.

-Mi querida niña...un último consejo. La Oniromancia es generosa...y también caprichosa. La revelación de tu sueño, dudo que fuera algo tan simple como que aceptaras tus emociones y los cambios de tu vida...me temo que la bestia que te perseguía, los detalles y la precisión de los detalles que viste en esas escenas...son secretos velados solo para tus ojos, tus revelaciones...y espero haberte ayudado a descubrir la clave para que tu misma lo descubras algún día. Solo puedo decirte que si realmente lo quieres resolver, si realmente quieres saber lo que tu alma trataba de decirte, y el mensaje que la Oniromancia te dejo...tendrás que recordarlo Hermione Jane Granger. No olvides tu sueño.

-No olvidaré Sr Gak...le aseguro, que no olvidaré...-Hermione se giró para ver por ultima vez el increíblemente afable rostro del hombrecillo arrugado de color tostado oscuro, sentado de cualquier manera en su esterilla de paja trenzada. Despidiéndose del Sr Gak, salió de la asfixiante humedad del despacho.

Hermione camino pesadamente por los pasillos del castillo. Arrastrando los pies. Se sentía aun mareada y febril del intenso calor y la agobiante humedad de aquella gruta. Y el té...o la infusión...o lo que fuera aquel mejunje...la había aturdido el pelo pegajoso y mojado y sus ropas empapadas se le pegaban al cuerpo. Más de un estudiante que se cruzó se apartó al verla pensándose que iba borracha o algo así.

Caminó por lo que le parecieron horas a lo largo de los corredores, demasiado mareada para saber a dónde iba, demasiado confusa para saber donde estaba, y más de una vez, chocó con las paredes sin poder mantenerse derecha.

Oía voces lejanas. Algo le impedía moverse, una mano, ¿en su hombro? Debía ser su hombro...estaba unido a su cuello... ¿no? De pronto su cuerpo se elevo flotando y mientras flotaba se notaba apoyada contra algo duro. Y miró. Le costó tres intentos enfocar la mirada. Dos enormes lunas de metal gemelas aparecieron ante ella. Y esos discos de acero le hablaban. Le preguntaban que qué le había pasado. Y Hermione sonrió y les respondió:

-He estado en una cueva, y he bebido hierbas de un tarro de barro, y he buscado la verdad a través de hilos de plata...

Los dos discos plateados se achinaron. Espera... ¿eso no eran unas pupilas? El contorno de unos ojos muy preocupados aparecieron ante ella, y poco después, esos ojos parecían estar flotando en algún lugar de un rostro pálido que parecía envuelto en una neblina de un dorado puro. Y la comprensión llego a la ojimiel con un estallido de felicidad

-Draco ¿eres tu?

Aquella aparición que al parecer la llevaba en brazos le dijo algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar antes de llegar a sus oídos. Mas tarde, después de lo que parecía una ingrávida eternidad, su cuerpo se quedó sobre algo blando, y algo muy frío aterrizo en su cara, en sus pies y en su nuca. Y Hermione se sintió aliviada y a gusto. Y se quedó dormida. No tuvo sueños, todo era de un oscuro cálido y aterciopelado, y de algún modo extraño, fue consciente de ello. Y una voz la llamaba

-¡Despierta!

La muchacha abrió los ojos, y por un instante, vio una serpiente plateada a su lado. No sintió miedo, tenia ganas de acariciarla, de consolarla...la serpiente parecía muy asustada y preocupada. Enfocó los ojos hacia el reptil, y descubrió que esa figura era la de Malfoy

-Malfoy... ¿donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado?

-¡Eso me gustaría saber a mi!- le gritó el rubio temblando asustado

Hermione miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del ojigris, con paños fríos en la cabeza y los pies

-Te encontré dando tumbos en los pasillos, parecías completamente ida y no hacías mas que balbucear sobre una cueva y un hombre-pasa que te guiaba hacia no se donde y te pusiste a hablar con no se qué lunas y luego te quedaste inconsciente y ¡tuviste mucha fiebre durante un rato! ¡que diablos te ha pasado!

-Calmate...estoy bien...bebí un té que me dio el Sr Gak cuando estábamos hablando de Oniromancia y ...

-¡Bebiste infusión de raíz del sueño!- Draco parecía escandalizado- Hermione podrías no haber despertado! Eso lo beben los adivinos para tener revelaciones, ¡es peligrosísimo! ¿en que coño estabas pensando?

-No sabía lo que era Malfoy...lo siento...-Hermione no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero sentía la necesidad de calmar a su compañero, se le veía muy alterado

-Por Salazar, Granger...no vuelvas a hacerme esto...me has asustado...no sabia si llevarte a la enfermería...y estabas ardiendo de fiebre...y ¡no conseguía despertarte!- Draco se sentó en la cama totalmente abatido, pero muy aliviado de ver que la chica se había recuperado.

"No conseguía despertarte..." esas palabras la golpearon en la memoria "lo beben los que buscan una revelación..."algo se le escapaba,...pero ya se preocuparía por eso luego. Inconscientemente, se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Malfoy...sentía una inmensa necesidad de consolarle y hacerle ver que todo había pasado.

Ya era noche cerrada y agotados por lo que había sucedido, ninguno de los dos se percató que acabaron tumbándose juntos en la cama de Draco y abrazados, sucumbieron al merecido descanso.

Hermione Granger había hecho una promesa, no olvidar. Y sin darse apenas cuenta, a la hora de la verdad, la había olvidado. Porque de lo que la ojimiel no se percató, fue de que cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo su revelación, cuando por un instante, un segundo, vio un áspid en Draco Malfoy, y no se dio cuenta.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: Despertares

Hermione tiritaba de frío. Se medio despertó y se palpó el pecho y las piernas. Joder, estaba empapada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama como una sonámbula y se quitó la camisa y la tiró contra un rincón, y el sujetador siguió el mismo camino. La falda y las medias, incluso los zapatos, ¿tan cansada había estado que se había acostado con zapatos? Palpó la mesita de noche donde guardaba sus pijamas y su ropa interior y busco a tientas un camisón. No lo encontró. Pero sus dedos se enredaron en una camisa interior desmangada. Encogiéndose de hombros de la puso, y solo con esa prenda y las braguitas puestas, se volvió a acostar, arropándose con la manta. Mucho mejor,...pensó...sin esa desagradable humedad del sudor febril. Y como una bendita, volvió a dormirse.

Draco se despertó porque algo se había movido. Parpadeó atontado pero esos movimientos habían cesado. Algo le picaba en el pecho y se le clavaba en el esternón. A oscuras, se palpó y noto que estaba durmiendo con el uniforme puesto. Se quitó a tirones las prendas y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama solo con los bóxers. Esto está mejor...pensó mientras volvía a sumirse en la terciopelada oscuridad que brinda un merecido descanso.

La madrugada llego casi de puntillas y la mañana se fue abriendo paso sin dejarse notar demasiado. En algún momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione se levantó casi en modo automático, se acercó a la silla y cogió la blanca camisa del uniforme, y bajo las escaleras abrochándosela mientras bostezaba y se intentaba apartar de la cara la enmarañada melena matutina.

Abrió la puerta abriendo y cerrando los ojos deslumbrada por el exceso de luz matinal y se encontró con Ginny y Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días chicos... ¿no es muy temprano para visitas? Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de...-giró la cabeza para mirar un reloj- Tres horas...

Hermione abrió más la puerta y se los quedó mirando

-Herms, no queríamos molestar a estas horas...pero es que era el único momento que nos podíamos escapar y hablar contigo sin que Ron lo sepa...-Susurró Harry- ¿Podemos pasar? ¿Está Malfoy?

-Malfoy está durmiendo...-La ojimiel abrió del todo la puerta y sus dos amigos entraron- que pasa con Ron ahora...quería haber hablado con él pero estos últimos días y sobre todo ayer...estuve liada...

-Eso nos dijeron Herms...que ayer te vieron dar tumbos por los pasillos y que Malfoy se te llevo en brazos, ¿que paso?- Ginny sonaba muy preocupada

-Que bebí accidentalmente infusión de Raíz del Sueño Africana y se me fue la cabeza, y me dio muchísima fiebre un par de horas...-al ver los rostros escandalizados de sus amigos se apresuro a añadir:- estoy bien...estoy bien, Malfoy me encontró y me trajo aquí y me quito la fiebre con paños fríos...no pasa nada en serio.

-Parece que la fiebre no fue lo único que te quitó Malfoy ayer...-se rió Ginny entre dientes- Nunca te habría imaginado de verde Herms...

Hermione miró hacia abajo y se llevó un pasmo. Harry estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Les había abierto la puerta sin pantalones ni falda...solo con la camisa. Una camisa de uniforme escolar blanca que le venía enormemente grande. Una camisa que llevaba en el pecho el escudo de Slytherin.

-¡Joder!- masculló Hermione-¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...?- confusa, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvieron. Draco y ella se habían quedado dormidos mientras hablaban de lo que había pasado. En el cuarto del rubio. Y ella se había despertado a media noche y se había desnudado y había rebuscado en la mesita de noche del ojigris, y llevaba una de sus camisetas interiores. Y había cogido la camisa de él que estaba en la silla para bajar a abrir la puerta- oh vaya...

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?- preguntó Ginny con picardía

-Pues no... La verdad es que todo parece más de lo que realmente fue...el me llevo a su cuarto cuando tenía fiebre y en algún momento me quede dormida y por lo visto el también. Recuerdo haberme despertado en mitad de la noche y la ropa estaba húmeda del sudor y los paños así que me la quite...y cuando ha sonado el timbre he cogido lo primero que he visto y resulta que era esto...- añadió pellizcando el escudo verdi-plata- al menos me alegro de haberme despertado yo antes...si hubiera sido Malfoy no me quiero imaginar lo que habría dicho de verme medio desnuda en su cama...

Las dos chicas se rieron y Harry carraspeó incomodo.

-Oye..., muy divertidas tus extravagantes aventuras con Malfoy...pero veníamos a pedirte que hablaras con Ron...-Dijo el ojiverde- Lleva una semana insoportable y estaría bien que os aclararais entre vosotros. Empieza a molestarme mucho tener que pedirle permiso para venir a verte porque él no quiere hacerlo y no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros pero no me siento a gusto con mis mejores amigos peleados...

-Tranquilo Harry...esta misma tarde tendré una charla con él...y por cierto, ¿puedo pediros que lo tengáis vigilado?

-¿Porque dices eso Herms...?

Hermione les contó lo de la carta a los aurores denunciando a Malfoy. Harry sintió una vergüenza ajena por su amigo que le dejó sin palabras. Ginny por su parte si hubiera abierto más los ojos se le abrían salido de las cuencas.

-No le digáis que os lo he dicho, es una de las cosas de las que quiero hablar con él...

-Descuida, si no lo matas tú lo haré yo- Dijo Harry

-No es eso...no quiero matarlo, pero quiero que me explique porque lo hizo. Comprendo que Malfoy y el no se lleven bien...pero darle esa puñalada trapera solo porque lo rechace y prefiero ser amigos y él este celoso de algo que no existe...

-Herms...perdona que te lo diga...-Apuntó la menuda pelirroja- pero eso de que no existe nada entre Malfoy y tu...ahora mismo y viéndote así vestida me cuesta de creer. No es que Malfoy sea santo de mi devoción...pero reconoce que das motivos para malpensar...

-Ginny, te prometo que si pasa algo con Malfoy, sea bueno o malo serás la primera en saberlo de mi boca, ¿vale?- apuntó la castaña, cualquier cosa con tal de dejar el tema.

En ese mismo momento, Draco se despertaba en su cama. Aún era demasiado temprano como para ser temprano en la mañana, pero aun así se levantó. Su cama esta inusitadamente deshecha, y levantándose se puso unos pantalones de pijama dispuesto a bajar a la sala común para tomar algo con mucha cafeína. Recogió el uniforme del suelo... ¿una falda? Una camisa de Gryffindor? ¿Un sujetador? Miró a la cama de nuevo extrañado y de pronto se acordó. Anoche se había quedado dormido de nuevo con Granger...pero ¿qué había pasado? La ropa de la chica estaba tirada en el suelo y allí no había ni rastro de ella. Miró en la ducha. Nadie. Repasó la noche. Y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Sin ni siquiera saberlo, en algún punto de la madrugada había dormido medio desnudo con una semidesnuda Granger...y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta..No. Los dos no lo sabían. De lo que estaba seguro es que EL no se había dado cuenta. Eso explicaría porque la chica no estaba allí. Sonrió sarcástico para sí mismo: era la primera vez que dormía con una chica, acababan sin ropa y él ni se enteraba.

Se puso una de sus exquisitas batas de seda, de un purpura tan profundo que parecía negro si no fuera por los reflejos violáceos, y con la ropa de su compañera hecha una bola, bajó al salón en su busca. Y así fue como se la encontró de pie, junto a Potter y la hermana pequeña de los Weasley. Y Granger estaba fantástica. Sin pantalones ni falda...solo con su camisa. La camisa de Draco...el escudo de la serpiente sobre el pecho de la leona. Y vaya si parecía una leona...con su indómita melena completamente enmarañada y salvaje cayéndole por la espalda...

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo el rubio anunciando así su presencia, y deleitándose con el placer de ver como aquellos tres Gryffindor daban un respingo al percatarse de su presencia. Con total indolencia, y dejando entrever lo que llevaba en las manos, fue hacia la alacena. Y dejo con sumo cuidado la ropa Granger en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Vio en la expresión de Granger que sabía lo que era, y él sonrió travieso. Con un cuidado extremo, y fingiendo total naturalidad, sacó el sujetador de la muchacha del bolsillo de su bata y lo dejo encima del montón de ropa por lavar

Draco preparó 4 tazas y con un acuamenti, las llenó de agua, otro hechizo, y las hizo hervir. Sacó cuatro bolsitas de té y las fue sumergiendo con parsimonia. Tomando un Wingardium Leviosa mandó tres tazas flotando hacia los leones que las tomaron incómodos, mientras él tomaba su taza y daba un sorbo con total calma.

Todos bebieron en silencio durante unos incómodos silencios en los que Draco no paraba de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire. Al poco tiempo, Harry empezó a disculparse con excusas trilladas, y Ginny empezó a sonreír estúpidamente mientras se le escapaban risitas. Draco apenas pudo contenerse en cuanto la pareja de rojo y dorado salió de la habitación:

-Por cierto Granger...no es que me importe demasiado...te queda bien y todo eso...pero cuando puedas ¿podrías devolverme mi camisa?- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tenias que hacerlo, verdad, Malfoy?- Dijo castaña mientras en un arranque de avergonzada rabia se la desabrochaba, se la quitaba y se la tiraba a la cara al sonriente rubio que ya ni se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba el momento.

-Por Merlín Granger! Viendo cómo te has puesto no sé si decirte o no que esa otra camisa que llevas también es mía- susurró arrastrando sensualmente las palabras, mientras la recorría descaradamente con la mirada de arriba a abajo, recreándose con los brazos cruzados

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, y se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una camiseta interior blanca de seda que trasparentaba ligeramente en su pecho, y la tela marcaba indolente sus pezones, así como la otra única prenda que llevaba: unas braguitas blancas de algodón. Poniéndose de un violento color rojo, rebufó airada y salió a grandes zancadas hacia la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio mientras Malfoy se reía alegremente en el salón.

-Sin prisas Granger...y si te gusta te la puedes quedar... ¡te queda mejor que a mí!- levantó un poco la voz entre risas mientras ella desaparecía escalera arriba. La única respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña fue un portazo, a lo que el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando la castaña bajó ya vestida y preparada para ir al comedor y a clase, Draco aun seguía riendo socarrón en el sofá. Ella ni siquiera se digno en mirarle mientras cruzaba a grandes zancadas la sala y lo dejaba atrás. Mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a salir, alcanzo a oírlo decir:

-Que quieres que te diga Granger...me gustaba más como ibas vestida hace unos minutos...

Hermione cerró de un portazo indignada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, y recostar un segundo la espalda contra la puerta. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Malfoy, no podía perdonarle la indolencia y naturalidad con la que había dejado su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia delante de sus amigos...estaba furiosa, estaba indignada...pero no podía olvidar como se había pasado la punta de la lengua por un segundo por las comisuras de la boca al mirarla, como la había contemplado rozándose con los dientes el labio inferior...como había entornado los ojos al recorrerla con la vista...un escalofrío le puso toda la piel de gallina

Mientras recuperaba la compostura y se dirigía a tomar un desayuno más consistente y serio, Hermione se sintió dividida entre el tabú de la desnudez (o semi-desnudez) y su sentido del pudor y la excitación que había sentido ante el mero hecho de que Draco la mirara como la había mirado. No sabría describirlo...no sabría explicarlo...pero los ojos de Malfoy en la piel desnudas de sus piernas,...en su vientre...mientras ella llevaba la camisa de él...Hermione sentía como la fiebre le volvía y sacudió la cabeza sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en desayunar, en ir a clase...en estudiar...y en tener una charla con el tonto de Ron...

Fue en el descanso después de la comida que cogió al pelirrojo del codo y se lo llevo a un pasillo.

-Tenemos que hablar Ron...

-De eso nada Herms, ¡si quieres hablar busca a tu nuevo amiguito oxigenado!

-Ron...sé lo de la carta...-le espetó con rabia

-¡Os vi! ¿Vale? Subí con mi escoba para darte una sorpresa en el balcón y descubro que tal y como me rechazas después de seis años esperando que me atreviera a dar ese paso, después de lo que paso aquella noche en la sala común, me atrevo a declararte lo que siento y después de que me desecharas como un maldito pañuelo usado te encuentro abrazada a ese cretino mortífago que nos ha amargado la existencia desde el primer año, que permitió que invadieran el colegio y participo en el asesinato de Dumbledore...y ¿querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados? Seguro que te ha hecho beber Amortentia o te ha echado un Confundus o un Imperius y no voy a permitir que...

PLASSSSS! la mano de Hermione se estrelló con estruendo en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Escúchame bien, Ronald Weasley; Draco Malfoy puede ser muchas cosas, pero ha cambiado, ya no es como era. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de arreglar el embrollo que has causado y salvar nuestra amistad, porque te lo creas o no, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida...-Las palabras de Hermione sonaban lapidarias, como un frio ultimátum- Si quieres la verdad, la tendrás quieras o no: Te quería Ronald, y aun te quiero, pero no te amo. Eres mi amigo, y que desde primero hubiera querido haber salido contigo no implica que hayas llegado tarde. Muy tarde Ronald, así que acéptalo y salva nuestra amistad, o jódete y vete al infierno porque no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi vida privada. ¿Estamos?

Ron la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Ver furiosa a Hermione era como que un ternerito que siempre había sido esponjoso y tierno y balaba dulcemente , se pusiera de golpe una chupa de cuero tachonada y te apuntara con una recortada mientras decía "Sayonara Baby": cuanto menos desconcertante. Como en trance se llevo la mano a la mejilla y se frotó el hinchado carrillo.

-Herms...-susurró aturdido por el arrebato

-Ni Herms ni hostias Ron, ya estoy cansada. Te toca a ti mover pieza, amigo. Pero no permitiré que me tomes el pelo. No soy tuya, no soy de tu propiedad. Soy tu amiga. Lo tomas o lo dejas, porque no hay más. Y no pienso andarme con más rodeos ni medias tintas porque seas un inmaduro incapaz de aceptar lo que siente ni controlar sus estúpidos celos. Las acciones tienen consecuencias Ron, acéptalo, porque no solo delataste a Malfoy, me traicionaste a mí.

Ron reculaba cada vez más y más hacia la pared, aterrado ante la furia desconcertante de la castaña. Cada vez se ponía mas rojo. No solo por el golpe, si no por la inexplicable ola de vergüenza que lo estaba ahogando. Había actuado movido por una rabia incontenible, y unos celos inconmensurables...y ahora, las consecuencias de sus actos venían a cobrar una deuda no pagada, en forma de Hermione Granger furiosa y la amistad con la muchacha pendiendo de un hilo.

-Herms,...lo siento...de verdad...no sé porque lo hice...

-Sí lo sabes Ron...te lo he dicho, basta de medias tintas...-Hermione se cruzó de brazos frente a él esperando una respuesta, y Ron no podía hacer más que boquear por un aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones

-Herms no quería que te enfadaras, ni siquiera comprendo porque estas enfadada...pero me sentí traicionado,...verte dormida en brazos de ese cabrón me destrozo...compréndelo...

-Lo comprendo Ron...lo que no comprendo es como te atreviste a echarle a los aurores encima sabiendo que podía terminar en Azkaban para el resto de sus días solo porque ¡tú tenias celos!

-¡Porque en ese momento me pareció buena idea! ¡En ese momento me pareció justo! ¡Creí que se lo merecía!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. En ese preciso instante Ron le inspiraba una inmensa tristeza...habían pasado por mil penurias juntos, habían estado al borde de la muerte innumerables veces...y seis años después,...seguía siendo un niño. ¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender? Pero ella sabía que no podía. Que el tenia que comprender por el mismo.

-¿y te parece una buena idea ahora Ron? ¿Te sigue pareciendo justo? ¿Sigues creyendo que se lo merecía? ¿Sabiendo que el haber mandado esa carta puede costarte mi amistad? ¿Te sigue pareciendo que merece la pena?- Hermione se dio la vuelta- Házmelo saber cuándo puedas responderme Ron, y según lo que decidas...podremos volver a empezar a ser amigos otra vez…

Hermione se fue pasillo abajo, dejando a un boquiabierto Ron solo con su conciencia, nada tranquila en estos momentos.

La muchacha paso toda la tarde en la sala de estudio devorando libros como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era incapaz de afrontar todo lo que sentía: Su discusión con Ron, los sentimientos nacientes por Malfoy, el futuro baile con Áspid, Harry y Ginny riéndose de la estúpida camiseta Slythterin...sentía nauseas y se sentía incapaz de volver a su dormitorio y afrontar la realidad...Los ojos de Draco...sus preciosos y acerados ojos...esas dos lunas enchapadas de mercurio liquido reflejándola a ella...y sonriendo, con esa sonrisa ladeada que le provocaba escalofríos porque nunca fue incapaz de interpretarla...tan insondable...Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para sacárselo de la cabeza.

Volvió a la torre casi con temor de encontrarse a Draco a solas de nuevo, y cruzo el salón a toda velocidad sin hacer ruido, incapaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos y a esa sonrisa ahora. Se puso uno de los camisones que el propio Draco le regaló, el largo burdeos, con el pecho de encaje negro. Saco el sanguine y acariciando sus páginas, tomo la pluma y distraídamente, escribió para su serpiente favorita.

-"_Para mi Áspid:_

_"No sé si estás ahí...y tanto si estas como si no... no hace falta que me respondas a estas palabras. Solo necesito decirlas, solo necesito que alguien...que alguien lo sepa. Me estoy ahogando. He tenido perturbadores sueños que me han revelado perturbadoras verdades._

_"Y son los momentos como estos en los que agradezco tenerte, porque sencillamente, se que estas ahí, pese al silencio, pese a que estés callado, pese a que no hayan palabras entre nosotros...porque en momentos como estos, sencillamente no las necesito._

_"mi voz ni te toca ni te alcanza, porque no hay voces entre nosotros, no las necesitamos. Solo palabras. Ni más ni menos que palabras...sin bocas, sin labios, sin lengua...sin significante. Solo significados. Y eso es bello...es más de lo que podría haber pedido. Es como un sueño._

_"Y eso me aterra, porque siempre acabas despertando, siempre acabas abriendo los ojos, y la cruza luz de los fríos hechos siempre se impone a teatro de marionetas chinescas a las que jugamos para compartir nuestras verdades. Y esa luz, siempre me lastima los ojos._

_"Emerges de la oscuridad, y me pregunto quién eres tú, que desde las nocturnas sombras asaltas de este modo mis secretos...y me siento feliz de ello, porque yo asalto los tuyos...pero sin detalles, verdades veladas y traducidas para mantener intacta nuestra mascarada, la belleza de esta imagen se emborrona. Y aun así, aun sabiéndolo, emerges de todas las cosas, tú estás tras todas las palabras, y me traes calma incluso desde tu silencio._

_"Eres tan distante y tan cercano, tan simple y tan hermoso...y te hablo desde los silencios que compartimos, llenándolo el tiempo con pensamientos velados que a nadie más revelamos...y me siento feliz por ello. _

_"Me estoy ahogando Áspid, hoy me siento ahogada...no puedo respirar. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que en un breve y terrible absorber simultaneo del aliento, me sentí morir en las manos de Kelpie, Y esa instantánea muerte fue bella...y temblé junto a él como una luna en el agua..._

_"y pese a todo lo que digo, sigo sin encontrar las palabras...y me falta aire en los pulmones para poder continuar...y tu estas en silencio, mi dulce amigo, el único que me conoce como realmente soy sin haberme conocido nunca, y él...él es como una estrella. Me siento cobarde al mirarle desde lejos, y parece como si con solo estirar el brazo pudiera alcanzarle con los dedos y me doy cuenta tras mi fracaso que si es como una estrella: que está demasiado lejos en la oscura inmensidad._

_"Y ahogándome como estoy...vengo a esconderme al amparo de tus silencios y tus palabras...del consuelo que tus secretos me brindan. Porque es aquí, contigo, el único lugar donde puedo desnudar mi alma._

_" sabes cuál es la verdadera tragedia de los corazones rotos, mi buen Áspid? que los pedazos siguen latiendo...siguen latiendo...siguen latiendo..._

Sintiéndose descorazonada, Hermione, cerró el sanguine y se acostó a dormir, sabiendo que sus sueños, hoy no serian tranquilos.

_**Nota de la autora: La ultima carta de Hermione es un mezcla extraña y confusa del poema de Neruda "me gusta cuando callas", la carta de Trópico de Capricornio "toco tu boca" y algunos poemillas mas de los que he tomado prestados versos para un homenaje...**_

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: una semana a vista de águila

**DRACO:**

Draco leyó la última entrada de Gorgona y le embargó la ira. Se sentía furioso e impotente por la tristeza. Se sentía conmovido por el texto que acababa de leer. Se sentía rabioso porque su misteriosa amiga estaba triste y el no podía consolarla. Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por no encontrar ni el coraje ni las palabras para tomar su pluma y escribir con su propia sangre algo que pudiera consolarla porque sencillamente, no sabía que decirle. Respiró profunda y pesadamente intentando dejar la mente en blanco y tomo los instrumentos de escritura casi distraído, intentando que lo que quería decirle, surgiera solo.

"_Mi querida Gorgona:_

_"Distancia no es ausencia. Silencio no es olvido. Quisiera poder decirte que todo saldrá bien, pero no puedo hacerlo: prometí serte sincero. Quisiera poder consolarte diciéndote que tu angustia acabara pasando, y que todo acabara volviendo a su cauce: pero yo me siento igual que tú._

_"lo único que puedo decirte es que aquí estoy, y que aquí seguiré estando, como una atalaya intangible que siempre guardara tus secretos. Un vigía que atesora tus palabras y siempre estará a tu lado y siempre te brindara su amistad, por magra que sea dada las circunstancias._

_"Lo que si te puedo prometer, mi dulce y buena amiga, es que dentro de siete días, si aun así lo deseas, en el baile de máscaras, te tomaré la mano y te daré un abrazo y te demostrare con solida presencia lo que tan torpemente te estoy diciendo ahora con palabras: que no estás sola._

_"Nunca estarás sola, nunca. Aunque a veces, el único consuelo que te pueda ofrecer sea el consuelo del viento: que no se ve, pero se siente. No puedes contemplarlo, pero si notar sus efectos. Y eso, en cierto sentido, nos libera a los dos...porque por más que quieras atraparlo y encerrarlo... ¿con que jaula o reja encierras al viento?_

Draco cerró el sanguine sin sentirse satisfecho. No era suficiente. Pero el día nacía y tenía que volver a la rutina. Desayuno desganado en la sala común, y se enfrentó a las clases del día sin demasiado entusiasmo, con la excepción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Tenía que ir con cuidado con Carrow. Sabía que era un Mortífago, pero no podía precipitarse en acusarlo o desenmascararlo, y por eso, sencillamente, le dejaba claro que lo estaba observando. Draco procuraba siempre ponerse entre los alumnos a los que Carrow acosaba y el taimado profesor. Ya le había dejado claro en una ocasión que podía vapulearlo como y cuando quisiera, y el maestro había captado el mensaje. Quizás su clase de Defensa era en la que los alumnos menos sufrían a manos del sádico maestro. Y el rubio sonreía con tristeza al saber con seguridad que nadie, absolutamente nadie, apreciaba su gesto protector. Le miraban a él con más miedo que al profesor Carrow. Pero le daba igual. Draco era posesivo. Esa era su clase, sus compañeros, sus dominios...y si él no les hacia la vida imposible, ningún mortífago del tres al cuarto tenía derecho a hacerlo. No iba a permitirlo.

Cuando después de las horas de estudio volvió a la torre, se había cruzado un par de veces con la castaña, pero parecía evitarle. Y extrañado, Draco le dejó hacer. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Gorgona, por su tristeza...de un modo extraño y complejo, se sentía responsable de esa tristeza.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, solo encontró una escueta respuesta en el sanguine:

"_Áspid: iré contigo al baile,...en estos momentos, no desearía ir con nadie más"_

En cierto modo conmovido, Draco se fue a dormir, planeando su disfraz. Indeciblemente contento por la decisión de Gorgona, indeciblemente triste por no poder ir a su encuentro como el mismo.

**HERMIONE:**

Hermione lloraba. Lloró al leer la respuesta que Áspid le había dado en el sanguine. Lloró por haber hecho que su amigo se sintiera impotente de consolarla. Lloró por sentirse triste y cansada. Lloró por sentirse triste y cansada de estar triste y cansada. Y Hermione tomó una decisión...quería ir con Áspid al baile...quería darle un aspecto más sólido y material a esa presencia que compartía en sus conversaciones, sentía la necesidad de comprobar con sus propias manos que Áspid era real...quería tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Bajó a desayunar y se enfrentó a las clases del día con estoica resignación. Se puso su mejor disfraz de sabelotodo listilla y no le permitió a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para ver las marcas rojas que rodeaban sus ojos y delataban su llanto.

Paso más horas en la sala de estudio de las estrictamente necesarias, hasta que se vio vencida por el cansancio y tuvo que enfrentarse a lo inevitable: Draco.

Había terminado por acceder a lo evidente: El rubio le gustaba. Se sentía a gusto con el muchacho y sus rarezas y extravagancias. Con sus sonrisas desquiciantes y sus bromas subidas de tono, con sus educadas impertinencias y la cercanía y la delicadeza con la que últimamente la trataba. Pero Hermione siempre había basado sus decisiones en los hechos, y los hechos eran los siguientes:

-Ella era miembro de la orden del fénix, y él un ex-mortífago

-Ella era Griyffindor, el Slytherin

-Ella era una "sangresucia" y él un sangre pura que siempre la había despreciado

-Ella era una chica normal y corriente, y él un aristócrata de la nobleza mágica

-Ella era una mojigata indecisa, y él era famoso por haber sido un mujeriego seductor.

-Ella pensaba en casi todo lo que hacía, y el siempre lo hacía todo sin pensar

-Ella siempre se tomaba en serio todo lo que hacía, y él...él parecía que flotara por la vida en una barcaza contemplando el paisaje con una sonrisa como si sencillamente, todo tuviera que ser así.

Hermione estaba muy asustada. No quería que Draco le hiciera daño. Tenía la absoluta certeza que su cortesía, su educación, y todos los cambios que había tenido para con ella...sin duda todo eso le gustaba, la hacían sentir alagada y especial...pero en cierto sentido, seguía siendo Draco...no quería ser una más de la larga lista de las "chicas Malfoy" si los cotilleos eran ciertos. No quería caer en ese pozo sentimental del que quizás no pudiera salir. No quería que Draco Malfoy le rompiera el corazón, si él la rechazaba,...si todo era un juego para el...el orgullo de la castaña no se recuperaría nunca.

Lo que más la desesperaba era saber que ella si sentía algo por él. No sabía exactamente que, ni como había pasado...ni cuando...ni porque...pero lo sentía. Y le aterraba no saber lo que Draco sentía. Con Ron era diferente, Ron no podía esconder sus emociones, nunca pudo. Pero el rubio platinado era distinto. Si había algo que Malfoy no era, es que no era un niño. Y Hermione nunca sabia como interpretar o como leer sus sonrisas o sus miradas. La desconcertaban. Era como ver un texto en una lengua extranjera que no sabía leer, ni interpretar, ni siquiera podía reconocer la escritura. Hermione se enfrentaba a lo desconocido frente a Draco, y eso la aterraba.

Se pasó el día escabulléndose e intentando evitarlo. No se sentía capaz de afrontar esa sonrisa ignota y ladeada y esos ojos de mercurio en esos momentos.

Fue esa noche cuando tomo su decisión: no iba a esperar a Draco, no iba a hacerse esas ilusiones ni aferrarse a esas esperanzas. Iría con Áspid...y dejaría que su misterioso amigo fuera el soplo de aire fresco que tanto necesitaba. Hermione se estaba ahogando.

**DRACO**

El rubio pasó varios días muy confuso. Era como vivir solo. Y las pocas veces que se cruzó con Hermione o compartió un rato en el salón con ella, era como estar solo dos veces.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Desde que él le tomo el pelo con la ropa, después de haber dormido juntos en el cuarto de él, ella había estado ausente. Tenía la sensación de que le evitaba, y que procuraba no estar a solas con él. En un par de ocasiones intento hablar con ella, e incluso disculparse si era necesario, pues aquel día solo pretendía ruborizarla, y Draco tenía la sospecha de que la había ofendido y no podía soportar la frialdad de la ojimiel.

Quería volver a como estaban antes...aquel tira y afloja, aquellos roces accidentales que tanto le gustaban...verla ruborizarse ante sus comentarios mordaces...la carita de perpleja incertidumbre ante su mordaz picardía...

Draco se sinceró consigo mismo. En cierto sentido, estaba intentando seducir a Hermione Granger...y ella había huido. Lo estaba evitando. O eso o algo se le escapaba que no podía comprender y eso aun lo confundía más.

Y ante todo lo que sentía, Draco tomo la decisión cobarde, incapaz de afrontar la realidad tal y como se le presentaba: Dejo que el bálsamo de la vida rutinaria en la escuela adormeciera sus sentidos, y dejo que las cosas pasaran, sin hacer nada al respecto. No sabía que hacer...así que dejo que las cosas sencillamente...pasaran

**HERMIONE**

A dos días del baile, Hermione fue a Hogsmeade de compras. Compró un vestido para su disfraz, una máscara y unas cuantas pociones que iba a necesitar para cumplir todas las condiciones.

Allí se encontró con Ron, y cerrando bien sus compras en sus paquetes para que no viera lo que había adquirido, permitió que el pelirrojo la invitara a un chocolate en las Tres Escobas.

Ron estaba pálido y ojeroso y tuvieron una larga y fructífera conversación, en la que, al final, hicieron las paces. Ron prometió no volver a meterse de ese modo en su vida, si Hermione tenía la paciencia de darle una oportunidad para volver a ganarse su confianza. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para desperdiciar su amistad.

Y aun así, Hermione vio el dolor en los ojos del pelirrojo y se sintió muy culpable por ello, y acabaron dándose un abrazo y decidieron darse tiempo para sanar sus heridas.

Esa noche, la castaña escondió sus compras en el armario de su cuarto y bajo al salón a leer, y un demacrado y tembloroso Draco cruzó la sala de estar en dirección a su cuarto sin dirigirle una palabra. Y Hermione, incapaz de contenerse, volvió a llorar como no lo había hecho en días.

**DRACO**

A dos días del baile, Draco no podía más, y se encamino al salón de Gryffindor. Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento y lo sabían. Tuvo una charla con Potter y ante el estupor de este, Draco le pidió participar el en el entrenamiento. A lo que le contesto que sí, que claro, que faltaría mas.

Y el rubio se entregó al deporte sin miramientos y sin compasión. Dejando que sus músculos pensaran por él. Quería agotarse, quería estar rendido. No quería pensar ni sentir nada, quería jugar. Quería llegar agotado y caer en su cama esa noche sin ánimos ni fuerzas para nada más que no fuera dormir.

Y cuando dos horas después, sus brazos y pierdas chillaban doloridos, el hizo oídos sordos y siguió entrenando, exigiéndose más y más y más...ignorando los tirones y los calambres. Ignorando el entumecimiento por el frio y el sobreesfuerzo.

Harry lo miró preocupado igual que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero el entrenamiento terminó y Draco se fue dando las gracias sin escuchar nada de lo que los leones le preguntaban. Y esa noche, pasó junto a Hermione en la sala común y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio.

Y tras una ducha de agua casi hirviendo que le relajó, se dejó caer en la cama. Más muerto que vivo de puro agotamiento. Esa noche, Draco no durmió: sería más exacto decir que cayó inconsciente en la noche.

**EL DIA ANTES DEL BAILE:**

"-_Áspid... ¿estas ahí?"_

"-_por supuesto Gorgona"_

"-_siento no haber estado mucho contigo esta semana...no me encontraba con fuerzas de nada...quería estar sola"_

"-_Lo comprendo...no te preocupes por eso"_

"-_Áspid, ya sé de que iré disfrazada al baile"_

"-_Estoy impaciente por oírlo..."_

"-_Iré de lo que contigo soy, una Gorgona, una Medusa..."_

"-_Me alegra oírlo"_

"-_Creía que dirías alguna de tus mordaces impertinencias..."_

"-_Mi querida amiga...si tu semana no ha sido muy buena, la mía no ha sido mucho mejor, créeme que estoy entusiasmado por ir mañana contigo al baile...pero es que hoy no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas para demostrarlo, espero que me disculpes por ello"_

"-¿_Estás bien?"_

"-_Me siento inútil"_

"-_como que te sientes inútil Áspid?"_

"-_Estos últimos días he sido incapaz de estar ahí para ti, no te he podido consolar, ni ayudar...y las cosas con Sihaya han ido de mal en peor...y creo que la poca esperanza que tenia de una oportunidad con ella se ha ido"_

"-¿_Pero que ha pasado?"_

"-_Nada...sencillamente nada...ella era la primavera del desierto...y sencillamente dio paso al verano y al invierno"_

"-¿_Pero no ibas a hablar con ella?"_

"-_Ella no quiere hablar conmigo"_

"-_Lo lamento mucho Áspid...de verdad..."_

"-_No te preocupes Gorgona, ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, y no quiero pensar en ella ahora, prefiero centrarme en el baile contigo"_

"- _como quieras Áspid... ¿cómo quedamos para mañana?"_

"- ¿_Qué te parece en el jardín? ¿Al lado de la fuente?"_

"-_Me parece fantástico"_

"-_Entonces hasta mañana, Gorgona"_

"-_que descanses mi Áspid"_

**LA MAÑANA DE LA NOCHE DEL BAILE:**

Draco estaba sentado en el salón de la torre de premios anuales bebiéndose un té muy cargado, cuando Hermione distraídamente se sentó junto a él mientras leía un libro, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho.

-Vaya... ¿vas a volver a hablarme?- dijo el rubio con un tono de voz neutro

La castaña dio un respingo al saberse acompañada

-Malfoy! ¡No te había visto!

-Eso ya lo sé, si no, no estarías aquí...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que llevas toda la semana evitándome, Granger...

-Eso no es verdad...-mintió ella

-Granger...lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es cosa mía...es tu vida...pero nos llevábamos bien y no sé que he hecho esta vez para merecerme tu vacio.

-No pasa nada Malfoy...en serio...es que he tenido una semana muy difícil con Ron, y mucho que estudiar y ponerme al día...-las excusas salían con apenas un titubeo de su boca, a fin de cuentas, había una pizca de verdad en lo que decía.

-¿Volviste a discutir con la comadreja?

-Hemos hecho las paces...

-No sé si darte la enhorabuena o las condolencias...-apuntó el rubio dando un sorbo de té

Ella no respondió, y se quedo callada mirándose los pies. Ese comentario le había dado ganas de contestarle alguna insolencia. Pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Vas a ir el baile de esta noche, Malfoy?- se atrevió por fin

-No.- sentenció el rubio fríamente

-Pero si siempre te han gustado esos bailes...todos estos años no te has perdido ninguno...

-Sí, pero ahora soy un maldito ex mortífago, así que tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi presencia allí no será bien recibida. No tengo disfraz, dudo que alguna chica me hiciera el honor de ser mi acompañante, no tengo ánimos de bailes y fiestas, y sinceramente...creo que le alegraré la noche a más de uno si mi presencia brilla por su ausencia.-El rubio la miró de soslayo

-Eso ha sido cruel Malfoy...nadie diría nada si tú fueras al baile, y te iría bien salir un poco de la torre y divertirte...y el disfraz es lo de menos...y muchas chicas querrían ir contigo...-su voz fue perdiendo confianza.

-En serio Granger? ¿Y me lo dices tú que me has estado evitando toda la semana sin dirigirme la palabra y ni siquiera me dices que demonios hice para molestarte esta vez?- Draco perdió los nervios y se puso de pie yendo a zancadas hacia las escaleras de su cuarto- seguro que no serias capaz ni de decirme una chica que se rebajara a ir con un marcado del Sr Tenebroso del brazo esta noche

Mientras Draco subía furioso a su dormitorio, no escucho el leve susurro, casi un sollozo, que se escapó de los labios de Hermione: "yo..."

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sayuri: te recomendaría que Googlearas la palabra anatman...que el Sr Gak tal y como lo he descrito y como lo he creado, tiene más de un secreto XDD Y no es que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que Áspid era Draco...es que sencillamente, no juntó las piezas, no le dio importancia...y después de la fiebre, sencillamente esa pequeña visión se le olvido. Maravillas de la mente humana.**_

_**Crimson Rouge Rot: siiiii, otra disléxica en el grupo! pronto seremos legión! dominaremos el mundo! ups,...perdón...estoooooo que gracias por reviewearme, me encanta saber que os gusta cómo va la historia XDDD**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: como siempre, gracias por estar ahí, me siento honrada de que te guste cómo va la historia**_

_**Andy Voldy: Realmente Hermione no practico adivinación, el Sr Gak hizo el papel de intérprete de sueños al más puro estilo de "guía espiritual"**_

_**Barbiiie: Draco y Hermione no van juntos porque están tan seguros que el otro le dirá que no, que ni siquiera se lo han pedido, y recurren a sus "amigos secretos" para intentar llenar el vacío de lo que sienten. Es simple... no van juntos porque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a preguntárselo al otro XDD **_

_**Hechos los agradecimientos a los reviews...solo decir a todos aquellos que me han agregado a historias favoritas y autores favoritas un sonoro y sincero gracias por leerme aunque no dejéis comentarios. A los que me enviais privados animándome a seguir...dad por descontado que aquí estaré tan pronto como vaya escribiendo capítulos. Y como siempre...se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y peticiones: esta historia, pese a que la escribo yo, es mas vuestra que mía.**_

CAPITULO 22: La noche del Baile de Máscaras.

_**DRACO**_

Draco se encerró en su habitación con el corazón a mil por hora por su charla con Hermione. Pero no era momento de perderse en la angustia que esos ojos color miel le provocaban. Esta noche la tenía reservada para Gorgona desde hacía mucho. Tomo la bolsa que tenía preparada desde hacía semanas con su disfraz de Áspid (un pedido especial a la Sra. Virsna) y tomo su escoba. Salió por la ventana volando y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos más alejados de los preparativos de la fiesta. Allí encontró lo que buscaba: un aula vacía.

Se quitó el uniforme de la escuela y lo dobló con cuidado, y quedándose en bóxers se untó por toda el cuerpo una loción que le dio a su piel un aspecto irisado y ligeramente escamoso. Cogió su varita y lanzo un par de conjuros en su pelo. De pronto empezó a crecer hasta media espalda y mientras se lo recogía con una tira de cuero de color negro de manera desenfadada, su ahora larga melena se torno de un tono verde intenso.

Sacó de la bolsa su disfraz. Se puso los pantalones unos pantalones de una ligera tela con mucha caída que recordaba a la seda por su movilidad y brillo, pero estaba estampada con el dibujo de la piel de una serpiente. Eran Verdes, de un verde oscuro y profundo. Una camisa de cuello alto con el mismo color y diseño, y un chaleco de piel de serpiente, que tenía un color un poco más claro.

Los mocasines que se puso eran de piel de reptil, del mismo tono más ligero del chaleco. Y después saco su máscara. Era una autentica obra de arte. Cubría sus ojos, su nariz, su frente y sus pómulos, dejando solo al descubierto su boca y su barbilla. Era una cara de serpiente perfecta. Pero no siniestra ni oscura. Era seductora y hermosa. Los huecos de los ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gemas ambarinas que destellaban y brillaban de manera juguetona. Draco se coloco su máscara y se miro en un pequeño espejo.

Su cabello ahora largo y verde caía a su espalda en una coleta que recordaba la de los poetas bohemios del siglo XVIII, su piel brillaba según le diera la luz con tonos pálidos o brillantes, y sus ojos apenas se entreveían detrás de las facetadas cuencas de su máscara de serpiente.

Sacó un bote de perfume, y se dejo caer unas gotas en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas con delicadeza. Aquella fragancia era oscura: olía a musgo y a tierra húmeda. Olía a maderas exóticas y mirra. Sonrió satisfecho. Pero aun faltaban un par de detalles.

Se apuntó a la garganta con la varita y pronuncio un hechizo de nuevo.

-probemos la nueva voz...-dijo para sí mismo. Y asintió al percatarse del resultado. Su voz sonaba grave, cavernosa, profunda. Muy profunda.

El ultimo hechizo antes de estar totalmente satisfecho con el resultado de su mascarada fue para con su lengua. Se la transformó en lengua de reptil: larga, aplanada, bífida...incluso podía hacer eso que hacen las serpientes de hacer vibrar la punta en el aire entre los labios. Se rio divertido ante el aspecto que eso le daba. Era casi morboso. Pero le pareció divertido hacer otro conjuro y alargarse los colmillos ligeramente. Si...así estaba mejor.

Lo último que hizo fue sacar una barra de labios permanente y se la paso con cuidado pintándose los labios. Quedaron coloreados de un tono verdeazulado muy claro, y contrastaba con el rojo del interior de su boca o el rosado oscuro de su lengua viperina cuando la asomaba.

Guardo todas sus pertenencias en la bolsa y la escondió en el armario del aula, junto a la escoba. Y tomando aire se cuadro y salió al pasillo en dirección al salón del bailes. Sintiéndose cómodo en su anonimato.

_**HERMIONE:**_

Hermione cogió todo lo que necesitaba para su metamorfosis en Gorgona y salió corriendo de la torre de premios anuales. Intentaba evitar los pasillos concurridos y llego al baño de los prefectos. Se aseguro de que no había nadie y se encerró dentro.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un rápido baño frotándose con un aromático jabón de hierbas que dejo en su piel una agradable fragancia a melisa y limón. Se secó, y desnuda, se puso frente a un espejo con una poción en la mano. Tomando aire como para insuflase valor, se la bebió de un trago.

Unos 15 segundos después, la poción hizo efecto: su piel, toda la piel de su cuerpo se volvió de un denso tono dorado, metálico, brillante. Si se estaba quieta, parecía una estatua griega de bronce. Lo siguiente fue su pelo. Tuvo que pasarse varios días en la biblioteca para saber cómo arreglarlo. Le costó cuatro hechizos conseguir el efecto deseado: sus rebeldes rizos se habían transformado en serpientes coralinas mágicas que se movían y siseaban alegremente, reaccionando a los cambios de humor y estado de ánimo de su dueña. Y dado lo tupido que tenía el pelo y la generosa mata que había heredado de sus padres, su cabellera era un autentico nido de serpientes que se aprestaban a frotarse contra sus mejillas doradas de modo cariñoso y juguetón. Era impresionante ver su cabellera convertida en aquella masa reptiliana que destellaba en rojo, amarillo y negro, respondiendo y moviéndose según sus emociones...era casi hipnótico.

Un hechizo de distorsión modificó su voz, haciéndola siseante y con ligeros ecos metalizados, como si hablara a través de un tubo de cobre. Se puso las sandalias, de estilo griego, que se ataban con unas largas cintas que creaban dibujos en sus gemelos hasta la rodilla.

Se coloco la ropa interior y saco el vestido. Le había costado sus ahorros de varias semanas. Pero valía la pena...Era de un granate intenso y rico en matices. La larga falda tenía mucho vuelo, y el tejido era vaporoso y ligero. Tenía un pronunciado escote en V y se anudaba en la nuca, dejando toda la espalda al descubierto. Saco un carcaj con varias flechas despuntadas y se lo coloco a la espalda, y tomo con una mano el simple arco largo de madera que completaba su disfraz. Había pensado en la opción de ponerse bisutería y abalorios en las muñecas y los brazos o el cuello...pero había decidido no hacerlo. La sencillez era mejor. Recogió sus cosas y lo guardo todo, guardando sus cosas en una de las taquillas, tendría que recogerlo y cambiarse antes de volver a la torre.

Pero antes de salir a la fiesta, se volvió ante el espejo. Tenía algo blanco en la mano. Un antifaz. Era de un blanco nacarado y radiante. Simple, muy simple. Mostraba un rostro sereno sin expresión alguna, un rostro de mujer. Cubriendo los ojos, habían dos lentes de un rojo aun más oscuro e intenso que el de su vestido. Y con una lentitud casi religiosa, Hermione Granger se coloco la máscara, convirtiéndose al fin, en Gorgona.

Y con caminando con una decisión y determinación que la sorprendió, salió del baño hacia la fiesta.

_**LA FIESTA:**_

Había habido un pequeño revuelo en el patio cuando un alto enmascarado se acerco a la fuente caminando como si aquel lugar le perteneciera y se había sentado distraídamente en el borde de la misma. Iba disfrazado de serpiente, con traje de exquisito corte verde y escamado y una preciosa mascara. Tenía el aspecto de un soñador poeta de hacía siglos, con su largo pelo lacio tintado de verde recogida en una casual coleta que terminaba en unos delicados tirabuzones. Tenía un aspecto seductor y romántico. Y solo con verlo, muchas de las chicas presentes empezaron a cuchichear y a soltar risitas. También se escucho más de un suspiro. Los movimientos y gestos del desconocido enmascarado de reptil insinuaban tal cantidad de sensualidad latente que solo con echarle un vistazo las palabras "magnetismo sexual" aparecían en la cabeza del observador en letras mayúsculas y de 10 metros de alto.

La cosa solo empeoro cuando en un par de ocasiones una rosada y viperina lengua se asomaba de entre sus verdeazulados labios y vibraba provocadora y juguetona, distraídamente. Más de una chica de los cursos inferiores tuvo que ir a por un vaso de agua fría para calmarse. Y parecía estar solo. En cuatro ocasiones las chicas se le acercaron para invitarle a bailar, y en cuatro ocasiones las rechazó cortésmente diciéndoles que estaba esperando a alguien. Pero eso solo hizo subir las cotizaciones y el deseo que todas aquellas que habían puesto sus ojos en el reptiliano desconocido.

Los minutos paraban y la fiesta se iba animando. Disfraces de hadas y duendes, de leones y ángeles iban desfilando en la sala y el jardín. Pero el muchacho-serpiente no dejaba de mirar a la multitud como si buscara a alguien.

En las puertas principales, lejos de la atención de Áspid, hubo un pequeño tumulto, cuando una desconocida de piel dorada entro en la sala, con un impresionante y provocador vestido de color vino entro con un coro de siseos surgiendo de su reptiliana cabellera. Más de una docena de cabezas se giraron a contemplarla con admiración. Pero la desconocida no se detuvo, iba con paso decidido hacia el patio, y cruzó la sala con paso firme mientras lentamente la gente se hacía a un lado a su paso y escuchando los murmullos que ese extravagante disfraz causaba.

Y fue así como Áspid vio a Gorgona: una diosa de piel de bronce vestida de burdeos, con un arco en su mano, y una máscara marfileña cubriendo su rostro, como la calavera de un inmaculado angel, y su rostro enmarcado de serpientes de coral que se mecían suavemente con los movimientos de la muchacha.

Muchas de las chicas sintieron una brutal punzada de celos y decepción cuando al ver al objeto de su deseo alzarse con un movimiento fluido y andar directo hacia la enmascarada Medusa y tenderle una mano con una radiante sonrisa. Pero parecía que para aquellos dos enmascarados, ya nada mas importaba. El resto del mundo podía irse por el retrete...se habían encontrado al fin.

-Gorgona...?

-Áspid...?

-Estas radiante...-él le tomo la mano y dando un paso atrás movió el brazo para hacerla girar y poder contemplarla. Ella lo complació y dio una vuelta sobre si misma permitiendo que la viera, y su vestido giro como una amapola ondeando sobre sus piernas.

-Y tu estas reptiliano mi buen amigo...-rio divertida.

-Soy lo que soy querida...

Hubo un minuto de silencio contemplativo, en la que ninguno de los dos podía hacer otra cosa más que recorrer con la mirada al otro, y absorber todos los detalles que pudiera. Ninguno quería olvidar nada de lo que pasara esa noche.

-Tanto tiempo deseando tenerte delante...tanto que decir...y ahora no tengo palabras...-dijo Áspid con tono divertido, mientras su lengua hechizada se le escapaba y vibraba emocionada entre sus labios

-Entonces no digas nada... ¿bailamos?-susurró Gorgona con su encantada voz llena de sensuales ecos.

-Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías, mi preciosa Gorgona...

Áspid la tomo del brazo como si fuera algo frágil y hermoso y se fueron a la pista de baile. Y Allí, después de que Gorgona metiera su arco en el carcaj, se tomaron acercaron. Áspid cogió las manos de Gorgona y las subió hasta sus hombros, dejándolas allí, para luego dirigirlas a las caderas de la muchacha y las deslizo con una caricia sobre la tierna piel de las lumbares de la chica. Ella acaricio con el dorso de las manos los laterales del cuello de Áspid y lo tomo por la nuca para empezar el baile, mientras distraídamente, jugaba a enredar y desenredar un mechón del verde y largo pelo del muchacho entre sus dedos.

La música sonó, y los bailarines bailaron. Pero Áspid y Gorgona ni siquiera prestaban atención a la música. Se mecían danzando entre las demás parejas ajenos a todo lo demás. Recreándose en un único pensamiento mutuo: era real...la persona a la que hablaban por las noches, cómplice de todos los secretos, la persona a la que siempre se sinceraban...era real...y estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos...

Ambos pensaban lo mismo mientras se sonreían mutuamente de manera embobada y soñadora. Las canciones se fueron sucediendo una tras otra, unas lentas y otras más movidas. Hasta que en algún momento empezaron a sonar alegres y movidas melodías que ya no se podían bailar cogidos, y Áspid le tendió la mano para llevarla al jardín.

Pasearon entre los macizos de flores en silencio, cogidos de la mano, hasta que Gorgona al final, rompió el silencio.

-¿Y ahora que, Áspid?

-No lo sé mi dulce Gorgona...no lo sé...- Se acercó a ella y le hundió la mano con cariño en la masa de serpientes que tenia por cabellera, que se enredaron entre sus dedos y sus muñecas como si ni siquiera las coralinas quisieran dejar de sentir ese contacto.- pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos la noche terminara...y tendremos que volver a la realidad...

-No quiero que esto acabe...es...es sencillamente perfecto...

-Sabes que la perfección no existe...y ambos sabemos que a no ser que nos desenmascaremos aquí y ahora, en algún momento de la noche tendremos que separarnos y volver a donde lo dejamos cada noche...al sanguine.

-Lo sé...-suspiro ella. Y un coro de siseantes vocecitas repitilianas alrededor de su cabeza corearon ese suspiro.

Áspid no pudo evitarlo. La escena que veía era demasiado tierna, e inclinándose, le beso en la mejilla con ternura infinita. Gorgona pareció sorprenderse un momento y un metalizado purpura tiño sus doradas facciones.

-¿Porque lo has hecho? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Porque no concebía no hacerlo...-le contesto sentándose en un banco del jardín

-Me refería a porque me has besado en la mejilla...y no me has besado de verdad...

El pareció aturdido ante la pregunta pero sonrió radiante tomándola de la mano

-Porque solo tengo un corazón Gorgona...y si te besara ahora...y te juro que desearía hacerlo...ya no podría recuperarlo. Y no soportaría marcharme de aquí con las mascaras puestas...

Ella bajo la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo en ese instante. Pero Áspid volvió a sorprenderla y tomándola del brazo tiro de ella y la abrazó, como si no pensara nunca soltarla. Y Gorgona sintió los labios de Áspid en su cuello besándola con ternura y ascendiendo hacia su oreja, donde la caricia de la vibrante lengua del muchacho jugueteo apenas unos segundos con su lóbulo hizo que se le escapara un quedo gemido antes de separarse de ella y mirarla a la cara tras las amarillas gemas que cubrían sus ojos.

Gorgona se sentía incapaz de moverse, con toda la piel erizada por el breve asalto que Áspid había perpetrado contra sus sentidos. La mano irisada del muchacho la tomo por la barbilla y le giro con dulzura la cara obligándola a mirarle de frente. Con la otra mano, el tomo la muñeca de ella y la dirigió hacia su máscara de serpiente y la dejo allí.

-La decisión es tuya, Gorgona. Aquí y ahora, con toda la verdad, sin medias tintas, ni más secretos. Todos los detalles, todas las palabras...todos los hechos...lo que somos al descubierto...o nos despedimos como lo que somos, y seguimos refugiándonos en las sombras de la platónica utopía que hemos creado. Yo me siento incapaz de decidir...

Gorgona se sintió tentada de quitar esa mascara que tanto odiaba en ese instante, y ver el rostro del muchacho que tanto le hacía sentir con solo palabras. Pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas le hizo dudar, y acabo dejando la máscara en su sitio, cubriendo aquel fascinante rostro que tanto deseaba contemplar.

-Aun es demasiado pronto mi buen amigo...

El sonrió, y volviéndose a inclinar, la beso rozando la comisura de los labios de Gorgona.

Sin decir una palabra más, simplemente porque no era necesario, ambos se separaron, volviendo a su anonimato en la noche. Áspid se alejo caminando mientras Gorgona lo veía partir, perderse entre los disfrazados compañeros de colegio que reían y se divertían en la fiesta. Y Gorgona suspiro perdida en medio de una marea de emociones.

_**DRACO**_

El rubio volvió a la desierta aula que había usado para esconder su ropa y se cambió con rapidez, deshizo todos los hechizos y volvió a ser sencillamente Draco. Tomo su escoba y procurando no ser visto, voló hacia su dormitorio donde escondió su bolsa y se tumbó un rato en la cama, a la espera de que el corazón dejara de latirle con violencia. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando bajo al salón comunal a buscar una bebida caliente.

_**HERMIONE**_

La castaña tuvo que dar muchas vueltas por los pasillos asegurándose de que nadie la viera para colarse de nuevo en el baño de prefectos y cambiarse de ropa, deshacer todos los hechizos y tomarse la poción que devolvería a su piel la coloración natural. Cargo con la bolsa que contenía el disfraz y buscó los pasillos más desiertos a la torre de premios anuales. Agradecida del vacío del salón, corrió hacia su dormitorio y guardo en el baúl su disfraz.

Se acostó, pero no podía dormir, y fue cuando pasada de largo la media noche, bajo al salón y se preparó un chocolate caliente, tomo una manta del sofá, y abrió el balcón. Sentándose en el frío suelo de piedra, tapada con la manta y con la taza de cacao humeante en las manos, contempló la noche reviviendo una y otra vez el encuentro con su amigo secreto.

_**MADRUGADA EN EL SALON COMUNAL DE LA TORRE DE PREMIOS ANUALES**_

Draco bajo con su pesada bata de terciopelo a la sala común, y le sorprendió una corriente de aire frío. Fue allí cuando descubrió que las ventanas del balcón estaban abiertas, y se acerco. La ojimiel estaba allí sentada.

-¿No crees que ya hace frio para sentada pensando?- le susurró mientras se acercaba por su espalda, y sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella daba un respingo

-¡Malfoy! por Merlín, que susto me has dado...

-Sí, pero eso no quita que tenga razón...

-No había notado el frío...-dijo mientras contemplaba con extrañeza como él se sentaba a su lado.

-¿En que estabas pensando, Granger?

-En la ironía de la vida...-dijo ella divertida viendo como el ponía los ojos en blancos por su respuesta

-Demasiado profundo para mí a estas horas...-masculló el sonriendo- ¿Has ido al baile Granger?

-No- mintió ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Creía que irías con la comadreja o con Potter...

-Harry ha ido con Ginny por lo que se, y Ron...no me lo pidió, y aunque me lo hubiera pedido, hemos acordado ser solo amigos

-Bueno...nunca es demasiado tarde...-Draco se puso en pie y con una graciosa y cómica reverencia le tendió la mano- Granger, ¿me concedes este baile?

-¡Oh vamos Malfoy!- rió ella confusa

-Oye...sé que esta última semana no hemos sido precisamente cercanos, y no sé porque... pero este año hemos demostrado que nos podemos llevar bien...-dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriendo interiormente al ver que ella se ruborizaba- y me gustaría que así siguiera siendo. Yo no he ido al baile porque no he querido, pero no comprendo porque no has ido tu, y eso no puede quedar así, mi honor de caballero me lo impide...aunque claro Granger...siempre te queda la opción de dejarme aquí inclinado ante ti sintiéndome idiota mientras rechazas mi cortes invitación y mandas al garete todas mis buenas intenciones...

-Odio cuando consigues que haga lo que quieras porque si no harás que me sienta culpable...-masculló Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y aceptando la mano de Malfoy mientras este sonreía como un niño que tras una teatral pataleta se ha salido con la suya.

-A mi me encanta cuando protestas por algo que en el fondo te encanta...

-Cállate Malfoy, además no hay música y aquí hace un frio que pela...

-Habías dicho que no lo notabas...

-¡Hasta que tú me lo has recordado!

-Entonces será mejor que entremos...

Y arrastrando a Hermione de la mano entraron en el salón, y cerraron la balconada. Un único hechizo bien dirigido a la chimenea por parte de Draco hizo que la pila de troncos comenzara a arder con frenesí. El rubio pego un tirón del brazo de Hermione y se la acerco tomándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la mano de la chica. Y comenzó a bailar al compás de tres por cuatro de un vals imaginario.

-¡Malfoy no hay música!- Rió a carcajadas la ojimiel mientras apoyaba su mano libre en el hombro del rubio y se dejaba arrastrar en su silenciosa danza

-En serio la necesitas, Granger?- le dijo inclinando la cabeza y susurrando las palabras en su oído...

-¡Vamos Malfoy! si vas a compensarme el baile que me he perdido al menos hazlo bien!- rio ella mientras el rubio la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar varias veces sobre si misma

-¿Ahora quieres todo el lote cuando hace un instante no querías ni un baile? Psss psss pss Granger...decídete en lo que quieres,...- Draco había usado un escandalizado tono teatral a propósito lo que hizo que la ojimiel volviera a reír a carcajadas. De alguna forma, ambos sabían que la frialdad y la tensión que había habido entre ambos la semana pasada, se había diluido.

Bailaron y rieron durante un rato, hasta se tomaron unos chocolates en el sofá mientras hacían apuestas y divagaban sobre de que habían ido disfrazados sus amigos. Hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo y dándose las buenas noches, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Habían bailado sin música riendo por una fiesta a la que ni Draco ni Hermione habían asistido, pero habían tenido su propio baile. Gorgona y Áspid habían tenido su primer encuentro y se sentían plenos por ello

Cuando cada uno en su cama cayeron dormidos, sonrieron. A su extraña forma y su extraño modo...la noche había sido, sencillamente perfecta.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: y los días fueron pasando...

De algún modo que nadie entendía...las cosas fueron volviendo a sus cauces. Había pasado casi mes y medio desde el baile de máscaras y todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

Hermione y Ron habían terminado de hacer las paces. Y todos los fines de semana ellos dos junto con Harry y Ginny, pasaban las tardes en las Tres Escobas tomándose algo, charlando o jugando al ajedrez. Lo único nuevo, era Draco. El cuarteto ahora contaba con un quinto miembro.

Ron había protestado, había discutido, y había perdido. Y le pesara o no, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta el pelirrojo se sentía cómodo con Malfoy. De hecho, había un aspecto de él que le fascinaba: era un oponente increíblemente duro de roer al ajedrez. Para frustración de Ron, sus partidas eran largas, complejas y (aunque él nunca lo reconocería en voz alta) apasionantes. Hasta Harry y Ginny que normalmente se aburrían viendo partidas de ajedrez se sentían atraídos por los movimientos rápidos de los dos contrincantes y las jugadas osadas e inteligentes de las que tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo hacían gala. Pero para frustración de todos, por regla general acababan en tablas.

Hermione se sentía feliz de que Draco hubiera sido aceptado en el grupo. Aunque a veces las viejas costumbres volvían y las dos chicas tenían que hacer de árbitros, jueces y jurados de las acaloradas discusiones entre los tres muchachos. Aunque después de un rato de morros, a todos se les acababa pasando.

A una semana de las vacaciones de navidad, Draco les sorprendió a todos con una invitación.

-¿Os vais a quedar todos en el castillo para las vacaciones?-les preguntó de improviso

-Nosotros sí, mi familia se va a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano...-dijo Ron refriéndose a Ginny y a el mismo

-Yo siempre me quedo Malfoy...ya lo sabes- dijo Harry

-Yo no sé qué hare este año...-aportó la castaña- quiero ir a ver a mis padres pero estas navidades van a reunir a toda la familia en casa de mis tíos y no me apetece nada estar en una sala abarrotada de familiares ruidosos...

Draco pareció dudar un momento y continuó dado que todos le miraban extrañados por el tema que había sacado…

-Es que tengo que volver a la mansión familiar porque he retrasado mucho la reunión con los abogados por el traspaso de los títulos y propiedades y los acuerdos de herencia desde lo de mi padre...y mi madre sigue en San Mungo y no me apetece pasar las navidades solo...me preguntaba si querríais venir

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-No me miréis así- les espetó ácidamente- ¿sabéis lo que es pasar unas vacaciones en una inmensa casa vacía y deprimente solo con abogados? si no queréis vale...pero no pongáis esas caras de pasmo...me dais grima

Uno a uno fue reaccionando. Harry fue el primero

-Bueno...-comento el ojiverde- la verdad es que suena prometedor...

-A mi me encantaría ir Malfoy- comentó Hermione con voz cantarina. Todos se giraron a mirarla con los ojos como platos, Draco el primero- ¿qué? no me digáis que nunca habéis sentido curiosidad por ver donde creció Malfoy...

-Vaya... ¿así que de una amable invitación navideña vas a crear una excursión de investigación?- comentó el rubio divertido. En el fondo le daba igual porque aceptara la castaña...le había emocionado el simple hecho que aceptara su invitación.

-No seas así Malfoy...es que siempre he tenido curiosidad...

-El pazguato de mi hermano no se qué hará...pero la verdad es que a mí me gustaría ir...podría ser divertido- y con un tono sedoso añadió- ¿verdad Harry?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, Hermione cogió su taza y bebió para que no se le viera la sonrisa. Ron no sabía dónde mirar y el ojiverde se puso colorado hasta las orejas por la pícara insinuación de la pelirroja

-eh si...podría ser divertido... ¿porque no?- añadió con un poco mas de convicción- Cuenta conmigo Malfoy

-Bueno,...si vais todos yo también...-Ron parecía un poco reticente, pero la curiosidad también picaba en su ánimo con insistencia.

-Entonces decidido...el jueves que viene nos vemos en la puerta principal con el equipaje...yo me encargo de mandar vuestras invitaciones para la directora.

-¿No tendrían que ser de un adulto para poder ser legales?- Preguntó Hermione- A fin de cuentas, para ausentarse en vacaciones se necesita la invitación o requerimiento de un adulto que nos supervise...

-Granger, legalmente se me considera emancipado y adulto...-apuntó Draco- Soy el único heredero de mi familia y cabeza de la misma...-se encogió de hombros cuando vio como lo miraban y se vio obligado a dar una pequeña explicación extra- a ver... siendo el único heredero de los Malfoy, para poder tener acceso a mi herencia y mis privilegios y deberes como miembro de la nobleza, tuvieron que declararme legalmente adulto pese a aun tener 17, ¿vale? No es tan difícil de entender...

-Y estaríamos bajo tu tutela durante las vacaciones?- A Ron parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas

-Asustado Weasley?- el rubio parecía pasárselo en grande

-Aterrado más bien,...

-Decidido entonces- La castaña tuvo que cortar la conversación antes de que Draco hiciera saltar a Ron o el pelirrojo se echara atrás- el jueves a la hora de la partida en la puerta principal.

Esa misma noche, Draco envió una lechuza con un saco de galeones y una encargo muy especial para un joyero mágico. Dos días después, recibió su paquete

Hermione por su parte, tuvo que dar muchas vueltas en Hogsmeade hasta encontrar lo que quería, y tras una acalorada discusión con el artesano mago, salió satisfecha con un paquete en las manos.

_**ESA NOCHE EN EL SANGUINE:**_

"-_Gorgona, ¿estas ahí?_

"-_claro que sí Áspid"_

"-_tengo un regalo para ti"_

"-¿_cómo que un regalo?"_

"-_veras...no puedo decirte si me quedo o no en el castillo por navidades,...por nuestro pacto de no-detalles...y me temo que durante las fiestas no podre hablar contigo...se me presentan unos días difíciles, pero no podía quedarme sin darte tu regalo de navidades...quería que tuvieras algo mío. Cuando puedas, ve a buscarlo. En la orilla del lago negro, donde está el amarradero, hay un viejo sauce llorón, lleno de corazones y de iniciales talladas. Allí encontrarás un corazón que es diferente. Con tu varita, talla una G y una A, en ese orden en el corazón, y allí encontraras tu regalo"_

"-_Menuda coincidencia..."_

"-¿_a qué te refieres Gorgona?"_

"-_Que yo también tengo un regalo para ti. Ve al banco donde nos encontramos en el baile de mascaras, donde me dijiste que no me podías besar porque solo tenias un corazón para dar...y en el lado izquierdo, busca una baldosa suelta. Allí te espera mi regalo..."_

"- _Te enfadas si te digo que me esperes 30 minutos que voy ahora a buscarlo porque no puedo esperar más?"_

"-_Iba a proponerte lo mismo..."_

Draco se empezó a vestir apresuradamente. Hermione ya estaba vestida y solo tuvo que salir corriendo cogiendo su túnica de invierno para taparse.

El rubio corrió por los pasillos hasta la fuente, y busco el banco en el que había compartido una preciosa velada con su Gorgona, y encontró la baldosa suelta. Al alzarla, se encontró con una paquetito envuelto en papel dorado. Lo guardo en su túnica, y volvió a la torre apenas conteniéndose las ganas de abrirlo allí mismo

La castaña corrió por el muelle del lago buscando el sauce varita en mano, y lo encontró. Allí estalló en carcajadas al encontrar el corazón diferente: un corazón anatómico, con sus dos aurículas y dos ventrículos, y el cayado aórtico perfectamente dibujados. Tallo con su varita una G y una A, y el dibujo del corazón comenzó a latir lentamente sobre la corteza del árbol, hasta que se abrió como las puertecillas de un armario, allí, reposaba un hermoso paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que imitaba la verde piel de una serpiente. Lo tomo con ansia y cerrando las puertecitas del corazón salió corriendo hacia la torre

Draco llego primero, y corrió hacia su dormitorio donde se encerró sin poder contener la emoción. Destripo literalmente el papel de envoltorio y abrió con dedos temblorosos la cajita de cartón. Y allí dentro había una plateada caja metálica. La tomo con cuidado. También había una nota.

"_Para mi Áspid:_

_"Para que no olvides nunca el baile que compartimos, te regalo esta caja de música. No presté atención a las canciones que bailamos, así que no recuerdo cuáles son nuestras canciones...pero espero que me perdones el haberme tomado la libertad de haber puesto las que creo que te gustaran a ti...espero que las disfrutes_

_Gorgona"_

El rubio abrió la tapa de la cajita de música esperando oír alguna canción, y se sorprendió al seguir en silencio. En la cara interna de la tapa, había 7 diminutos discos. Entonces lo comprendió, esa caja de música era como un diminuto gramófono. Se sentó en el escritorio y saco los siete discos, y fue leyendo las inscripciones que cada uno tenía sin que ni siquiera le sonaran las bandas o las canciones.

-Master of the Wind- Manowar

-Replica- Sonata Artica

-Love me in Black- Doro

-Warrior Soul- Doro

-The Magic of the Wizard´s Dream- Rhapsody

-Sin tu voz- Warcry

-Luz del Norte- Warcry

Una a una las fue probando todas. Y cada vez que se hacia el silencio, le faltaba el tiempo para volver a poner en marcha el pequeño instrumento musical. Algunas de esas canciones le encogieron el corazón, otras le emocionaron y le hicieron sonreír. Otras, hicieron que las lagrimas se le escaparan. No entendía porque Gorgona había hecho esa selección de canciones. Nunca las había oído...pero eran sencillamente perfectas...

Hermione tardó un buen rato en llegar a la torre, el paseo era largo. Se adentró en su habitación y tirándose en la cama desenvolvió con delicadeza el regalo. Dentro había una caja de madera, y dentro de la caja...estaba la máscara de serpiente que Áspid había llevado en la fiesta. La tomo con cuidado y se la probó. Y por un instante noto aquel perfume perturbador a musgo y maderas exóticas...a mirra...el perfume de Áspid. Pero dentro de la caja de madera había otra caja, una más pequeña y aterciopelada. Y tomándola, la abrió. Allí había una joya. Un broche. Un broche de plata. Y lo miró. Y la Gorgona allí esculpida le devolvió la mirada. Igual que en el dibujo que tiempo atrás Áspid le había hecho, entre las manos, un pequeño y exquisito broche de plata tenía labrado un rostro de medusa, rodeada de dragones y serpientes. Al cogerlo, algo le rozo los dedos y le dio la vuelta a la joya. En el dorso, una serpiente plateada enroscada contra la parte plana alzo la cabecita y parpadeo devolviéndole la mirada, con sumo cuidado, se desperezo alargándose y se coloco alrededor de un dedo de Hermione. ¡Era un anillo!

Pero para su sorpresa, al tironear para sacárselo, la serpiente de plata se enroscó en su muñeca, como una pulsera. Hermione rio divertida. Aquella joya seria lo que ella quisiera que fuera. Si se lo acercaba a la oreja, sería un pendiente, en su cuello, una gargantilla, en su muñeca, una pulsera, si se la acercaba a la ropa de su pecho, sería un broche.

Y sonrió halagada ante la insinuación...aquella serpiente seria lo que ella quisiera que fuera...

-Áspid...-susurró acariciando con la punta de los dedos el bello rostro que había representado en la joya. Y volvió a tomar el sanguine

"-_Áspid es precioso..."_

"-_si algún día decidimos encontrarnos de verdad...quizás esa joya me ayude a reconocerte, hasta entonces, sabes que no podrás llevarla, ¿verdad?_

"-_lo se...pero no me importa...es maravillosa Áspid...nunca tuve nada tan delicado..."_

"-_no te mereces menos mi preciosa Gorgona...pero nada se puede comprar con tu regalo...me encanta, esas canciones...son maravillosas, ¿de donde las sacaste?"_

"-_te lo creas o no, son canciones muggle."_

"-¡_Imposible! no me creo que los muggles pudieran hacer...algo así..."_

"-_el joyero y los discos son mágicos Áspid...pero la música,...hice que capturaran las canciones muggle en discos mágicos para que la cajita las reprodujera para ti"_

"-_Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías?"_

"-¿_y sabias tu que ya es muy tarde?"_

"-_bueno, ya que me niegas el placer de tu compañía, disfrutaré del placer que me produce el regalo que me has hecho..."_

"-_no lo desgastes Áspid"_

"-_no prometo nada..."_

"-_jajajjajaja, buenas noches Áspid...que descanses"_

"-_y tu, mi dulce Gorgona..."_

Y a pocos días de que llegaran las vacaciones, Draco y Hermione ya habían recibido los primeros regalos, de todos los que aun estaban por llegar.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: Nuevos amigos en una vieja casa

La directora Minerva McGonagall tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa de su despacho, con el cuarteto compuesto por Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione mirándola mientras procuraban aparentar toda la inocencia y calma que pudieran. La directora se acabo rindiendo y volvió a tomar las delicadas invitaciones que había recibido. Eran de un grueso papel-lino, bordeadas por filigranas de plata. Habían llegado en sobres negros anudadas por una cinta de un intenso verde esmeralda.

Cada una de las invitaciones era una cortes solicitud solicitando permiso para que cada uno de los 4 Gryffindor asistiera durante las vacaciones navideñas a Malfoy Manor. Lo que más desconcertó a la profesora, por si todo lo nombrado no fuera bastante, era que las cuatro delicadas y lujosas invitaciones iban firmadas por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, que se declaraba en el texto de las cartas como patriarca y cabeza de familia de la Casa Malfoy y aseguraba que los cuatro jóvenes estarían bajo su cuidado durante las festividades.

-No es que me disguste la idea de cooperación y amistad entre las casas y en circunstancias normales me alegraría recibir una noticia como esta...pero antes de aceptar o denegar el permiso de vuestra salida... ¿alguno de vosotros cuatro podría explicarme esto?- la directora les tendió las cartas y todos sonrieron al ver la pomposa retorica que había usado el rubio. Todos estaban seguros que lo había hecho aposta para desconcertar a la antigua maestra de transformaciones.

-El Sr Malfoy y yo no hemos estado haciendo amigos durante estos pasados meses, Directora- Empezó Hermione- hicimos las paces por el turbulento pasado que teníamos y poco a poco todos nosotros empezamos con la misma relación de amistad. Nos propuso pasar las navidades en su casa porque tenía que ir por deberes legales y no quería estar solo...y nos pareció que acompañarle sería hacer muestra de un apropiado espíritu navideño y una muestra de buena voluntad para dejar atrás el pasado...

Ante semejante discurso McGonagall alzo una ceja, desconfiada. Pero si lo que Granger decía era cierto sería algo nunca visto en el colegio de magia y hechicería: Slytherin y Gryffindor pasando unas agradables vacaciones juntos.

-Está bien...me parece una buena idea...pero dado que el Sr Malfoy es menor de edad pese a su estatus legal, tendréis que hacer reportes diarios a vuestro jefe de casa, como muy tarde cada dos días para asegurar que todo va bien, entendido?

-Sí, Directora McGonagall- corearon los cuatro

Cuando hubieron obtenido sus permisos y salieron del despacho, los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Visteis su cara? ¡Creí que le daba un pasmo al ver las invitaciones de Malfoy!- estalló Ginny

-¡Creo que pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto o algo así!- corroboró Ron

-Bueno...risas aparte, creo que ahora va la parte delicada... ¿habéis pensado en los regalos?- preguntó Hermione mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas que la risa le había provocado

-No sé...yo aun no he ido de compras pero ya sé que compraros- comento el ojiverde

-No me refiero a entre nosotros... ¿pero que le regalamos a Malfoy?

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los cuatro. ¿Que se le regala a alguien que puede tener lo qué quiera? ¿O cualquier cosa que el dinero puede comprar? ¿Qué se le regala a alguien que ha sido tu enemigo durante seis años? ¿A alguien que sirvió durante un tiempo bajo las ordenes de un mago tenebroso que intentaba matarte?

-Difícil...muy difícil...-masculló Harry preocupado- ¿alguien sabe que puede gustarle? Porque vale que ya no nos llevamos mal...pero creo que no lo conocemos tanto...

-Siempre podemos hacerle un regalo entre los cuatro, ¿no?- dijo Ron- así nos ahorramos quebraderos de cabeza individuales...

-Sí, pero aun así... ¿qué le regalamos?- Harry miró a Ron con las cejas alzadas

-Siempre podemos envolver a Hermione con una cinta de regalo...-comentó Ginny con voz traviesa haciendo que la mencionada ojimiel se pusiera roja hasta las orejas y ganándose un codazo en las costillas de su hermano- Vale vale...era broma... era broma...

-Bueno, podemos pensar en algo y al primero que se le ocurra que diga algo a los demás...y ya veremos si hacemos el regalo entre todos o no...-masculló Hermione con voz trémula por la vergüenza que le había provocado su amiga- aun tenemos unos días para Nochebuena...

Ron y Harry se fueron a pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade y tuvieron una idea. Una de esas ideas que solo se tienen cuando no piensas en ellas. Les costó unos pocos galeones reunir todo lo que necesitaban, y unas 6 horas de risas, búsqueda, trabajo y discusiones prepararlo.

Ginny por su parte, cogió del codo a Hermione y se la llevo a los jardines.

-Hermione Jane Granger... ¡eres una mentirosa!

-¡qué dices Ginny!

-¡Me dijiste que me contarías si había pasado algo! me lo prometiste- le espetó fingiendo enfado

-¡Pero es que no ha pasado nada!

-¿Pero tú te has visto mirándole?- le espeto la pelirroja airada- ¿me quieres decir que no ha pasado nada? ¿Nada de nada?

-No Ginny...-le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco- No ha pasado nada...

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

-En serio Ginny...deja el tema...-Hermione notaba como el rubor volvía, acompañado de una pizca de tristeza

-Oye, que esos tres mendrugos no se hayan dado cuenta es una cosa...pero a mí no me engañas, ¿vale?

-Ginny en serio...lo más que ha pasado fue cuando me sacó a bailar en la mascarada...o cuando me amenazo con quitarse los calzoncillos y le abrí la cabeza...y bueno, lo de la ducha...pero que no ha pasado nada- Hermione hablaba en voz alta sin pensarlo

-Alto ahí señorita Granger!- le gritó Ginny – ¿qué baile en Halloween? Porque yo no os vi a ninguno de los dos en la fiesta...y eso que busqué bien... ¿Y eso de que casi se te quita los calzoncillos y tu le abriste la cabeza? ¡ya me lo estas contando! y por el amor de Morgana, ¿qué os paso en la ducha?

"mierda" pensó la castaña.

-Ginny que no es para tanto...ninguno de los dos fuimos al baile, y a las tantas de la noche nos cruzamos en el salón de la torre y me invito a un baile y nos reímos. Pero no paso nada...lo de los calzoncillos...tuvimos una discusión y él me tomaba el pelo con quitarse los calzoncillos y le pegué un cojinazo que lo tiró al suelo y se hizo una brecha en el cogote...y lo de la ducha...bueno...eso es otra historia muy larga y muy rara que no tiene nada que ver...

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...-y como si quisiera demostrarlo, se sentó cómodamente en uno de los bancos. Ginny había visto que la historia tenía chicha y quería sonsacárselo a su amiga, incluso con tenazas si hacía falta

-Pues...discutimos, tuvimos una bronca descomunal por una tontería y le golpee muy fuerte...-Hermione titubeó

-Es una constante en vuestra relación...continua

-Bueno...el se fue a su cuarto y yo me sentí muy culpable...así que subí arriba y llame a la puerta pero él no respondía, perdí la cabeza por los nervios y me cole dentro y no lo vi en ninguna parte. Así que cuando oí un ruido salí corriendo y sin darme cuenta me colé en su cuarto de baño... él se estaba dando una ducha y presa del histerismo me abrace a el pidiéndole disculpas...

-no me lo creo...-Ginny se lo estaba pasando en grande- me estás diciendo...que tu, Hermione Jane Granger, Miss comportamiento perfecto, Miss Nunca Hice Nada Políticamente Incorrecto, ¿te colaste en la ducha de Malfoy mientras él estaba dentro, y te le colgaste del cuello?

-Sí...-La castaña no se podía poner más roja

-¿qué paso?

-Nada- Mintió alegremente la ojimiel- salí de allí corriendo y nunca hablamos del tema, y ¡más te vale que tu tampoco lo hagas!

-Pero lo viste desnudo ¿no?- Ginny ponía ese tono de voz "venga venga, cuéntame lo bueno ahora..."

-No vi nada Ginny...ya es bastante violento hablar de esto...además, estaba histérica en ese momento. Sé que estaba desnudo...pero no vi nada, ¿vale?

-Eres una aguafiestas...-Ginny se puso a hacer pucheros

-Oye...ya te lo he contado todo...- "al menos todo lo que te puedo contar" añadió para sus adentros- ¿se te ocurre algo que regalarle a Malfoy?

-Pues había pensado en algo casero.. Quizás tejerle un jersey o una bufanda o unos guantes...no sé, algo hecho a mano- Ginny se encogió de hombros- quizás no le guste, pero dudo mucho que nadie le haya regalado nunca algo que no estuviera manufacturado...

-La verdad es que… Suena interesante...-Hermione también tuvo una idea

-Eh eh eh...la idea del tricot es mía!

-Calma Ginny...toda tuya...pero me has dado en que pensar...

Y esa tarde, Ginny y Hermione estuvieron muy ocupadas eligiendo lanas de colores, e intercambiando opiniones, tejiendo y riéndose, y preguntándose que cara pondría Malfoy al ver lo que le estaban preparando.

Cuando llego el jueves por la mañana, y todos los alumnos se reunieron en las puertas del colegio, el quinteto imposible levanto muchos murmullos.

Subieron al expreso y compartieron cabina, y todos se preguntaban que les depararía es Navidad, en las que los espíritus del pasado, presente y futuro parecían estar confabulados.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar a la estación, y Malfoy los guió a uno de los taquilleros. Lo abrió con parsimonia

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Harry

-Solicite permiso para un Traslador de un solo uso, esta aquí dentro, nos llevara directos a la Mansión

-vaya...sí que lo tenias todo preparado...-masculló Ron

-¿y que esperabas?- la ladeada sonrisa de Draco no se hizo esperar.

Cuando se aseguraron de estar solos, Draco comenzó la cuenta atrás para tocar el traslador.

-Tres,...dos...uno...- y los cinco tocaron el sombrero de hongo gris que había dentro de la taquilla

La turbulencia no se hizo esperar. La familiar sensación de tirón y la voz de Malfoy resonando en estéreo.

-¡Ahora!

Ron y Harry cayeron de bruces en la nieve. Ginny y Hermione trastabillaron un poco pero se repusieron rápidamente. Malfoy se poso con elegancia sobre el manto blanco con una amplia sonrisa al ver la escena.

-¿Menos mal que he avisado eh?

-Cállate Malfoy...-corearon Ron y Harry por fuerza de costumbre

Y ante ellos, el inmenso jardín de la mansión parecía sacado de una novela gótica de ensueño. Los hermosos macizos llenos de flores que desafiaban el frio invierno, y los colores brillando entre la blanca nieve que resaltaba su belleza. La enorme mansión victoriana era una mole recargada de detalles arquitectónicos que rezumaban el glamour de una familia que había vivido con elegancia durante generaciones. Era imponente.

-Vaya...-comento Ginny- Lo imagine grande… y lujoso...pero esto es...es...

-¿Excesivo?- intento aportar Hermione sin aliento ante lo que veía

-Gracias Herms...era justo la palabra que buscaba...-comento socarrona la pelirroja

Un grupo de elfos domésticos corretearon hacia ellos y se deshicieron en halagos para su amo y los invitados que traía con él, a lo que Hermione puso muy mala cara

-Se les trata bien Granger...-dijo Draco sabiendo lo que se le venía encima- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde...desde que mi padre nos dejó.

La muchacha no dijo nada para no meter el dedo en una herida que viendo la cara que había puesto el rubio, suponía aun abierta y dolorosa. Y dejo que los elfos cargaran con el equipaje y trotaran entusiasmados hacia el interior de la casa.

Si la mansión por fuera fue descrita como excesiva, por dentro no había palabras para describirla. El recibidor se abrió ante ellos enchapado de labradas maderas nobles, con pulidos suelos de mármol y robustos muebles que solo podían ser descritos como exquisitas obras de arte que harían a un anticuario llorar de gratitud solo por tener la suerte de contemplarlos.

El cuarteto de Gryffindor se sentía intimidado ante tan suntuosa morada, y lo miraban todo con miedo de tocar algo.

-Joder Malfoy... sabía que eras rico, pero esto es una pasada...-Ron no cabía en sí de asombro

Draco sencillamente se encogió de hombros

-Hogar dulce hogar...-dijo con amargura

Los guio escaleras arriba donde en uno de los pasillos, estaban las habitaciones.

-Bueno damas y caballeros...hay habitaciones de sobra así que... ¿como nos organizamos para dormir? - de soslayo miro a Harry y a Ginny con picardía haciendo que el ojiverde volviera a ponerse de un violento rojo, que competía en intensidad con el color de pelo de la que ahora estaba riéndose entre dientes. Viendo que nadie respondía, señalo una puerta- esa de ahí es mi habitación, y esas cuatro puertas de ahí son cuartos de invitados...mientras os decidís en cómo organizaros... ¿vamos a tomar algo? ¿Una visita guiada por la mansión quizá?

-Esa idea es divertida!- canturreo Ginny. Cuando sintió las taladrantes miradas de todos añadió poniendo morritos- O venga..., no me diréis que nunca sentisteis curiosidad por echarle un vistazo a la casa de Malfoy por dentro...

Les enseño la biblioteca, las cocinas, la sala de lectura, la de música y la de pintura, así como los jardines y los invernaderos, el gran comedor y varias de las habitaciones que su madre solía denominar "salitas de té para invitados". En algunos de los pasillos, cientos de Malfoy estaban muy malhumorados por que uno de sus descendientes enseñara el hogar ancestral a sangres sucias y traidores de sangre, y Draco sencillamente los ignoraba.

-Bueno... ¿hay algo más que queráis ver?- apunto cuando regresaban al salón.

-Eh...-Ron y Harry se estaban mordiendo la lengua

-Venga, que no tengo todo el día...-Sonrió desganado Draco. En cierto modo, el rubio ya lo sabía, había algo que no les había enseñado a propósito, y tenía la certeza de que la curiosidad les podría- ¿Queréis ver los sótanos, verdad?

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se ruborizaron y se removieron incómodos.

-No tienes porque si no quieres...-Dijo Ron

-Si es privado y eso...- Añadió Harry.

-Es por aquí...-Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia un arco de piedra con unas escaleras que descendían- Ya no hay porque esconder nada...el ministerio y los aurores ya investigaron la casa. Aquí solo quedan ya malos recuerdos. Y me sorprendería que os mostrara algo de lo que no hayáis oído hablar.

Los guió por las largas escaleras iluminadas por antorchas que se iban encendiendo a su paso. Y al final de la escalera, se abrían los enormes sótanos. Una basta habitación de piedra con enormes armarios y baúles apilados a los lados. Los guió cruzando la enorme sala a otra más pequeña, donde había una chimenea de mármol negro, una larga mesa de madera, y un montón de sillas. Encabezando la mesa, había un trono de madera ennegrecida.

-Donde mi padre trajo a Quien-Ya-Sabéis, y donde el Sr Tenebroso se sentaba para dirigir a los mortífagos...- dijo lúgubre Draco- Ya que tenéis tanta curiosidad...aquí- señaló una silla bastante alejada del trono negro- Es donde a mi me obligaron a sentarme. Ahí atrás -señaló unas pequeñas puertas laterales- es donde están las celdas donde traían a los aurores y los prisioneros para torturarlos y... bueno, supongo que imagináis el resto...

Todos parecían conmocionados por la brutal sinceridad del rubio, que les mostraba sin tapujos el rincón más oscuro, el secreto más vergonzoso de su casa.

-Malfoy...no tenias porque mostrarnos esto si te sientes incomodo...-Harry se acerco al enorme sillón de madera oscura, y miro con tristeza el lugar desde el que Voldemort se sentaba a pensar en cómo matarle.

-No me siento incomodo Potter,...es algo que ya paso, no se puede cambiar, y todos lo sabéis. No encuentro motivos para ocultarlo...obviamente no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso...-bajo un poco la mirada- Pero es algo que no quiero olvidar...un error que no pienso volver a cometer. Pensé en quemarlo todo.,...es deshacerme de todo esto...pero prefiero dejarlo como esta...Es como un recordatorio...no sé si lo entendéis...mostrároslo es solo...para pasar página, creo.

Todos comprendían lo que quería decirles el ojigris, aquella sala, la oscuridad que allí había habido, justo debajo de su casa. Tenía que ser horrible vivir así. Y aquel muchacho les estaba relatando como de algo trágico y horrible había hecho el monumento de su redención, un recordatorio de sus errores, sus elecciones y su liberación. Y hasta Ron supo en ese instante, que era ese cambio, ese algo nuevo y diferente que habían estado viendo en el ojigris en los últimos meses.

-Sabes...la verdad es que me gusta la idea de que dejes esto como esta...-comentó Ginny acercándose a la mesa y tocando con cierta reticencia su superficie- Es siniestro y horrible...pero es historia. La mayoría de las familias ocultarían algo así...y procurarían olvidarlo.

-Los que olvidan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo- Dijo Hermione de sopetón. Todos se giraron a mirarla- ¿qué? Es un proverbio Muggle...y estoy de acuerdo con Ginny...es siniestro tener esto bajo tu casa...pero me parece genial que decidas conservarlo Malfoy...hay cosas que aunque deben quedar en el pasado es mejor no olvidar.

Draco se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de la aprobación de las dos chicas. Y aliviado de haberse sacado esa espina decidió terminar la visita.

-Bueno, saciada ya vuestra curiosidad... ¿os parece que retomemos el espíritu navideño? Esto es un poco deprimente para mi gusto...

Todos asintieron agradecidos, y volvieron a la suntuosidad e los pisos superiores. En el salón, tomaron ponche de huevo y pastas de jengibre y tuvieron una agradable charla hasta que el rubio y el pelirrojo decidieron jugar al ajedrez y volvieron a terminar en tablas con una tremenda discusión sobre quien había hecho trampas.

Más tarde trajeron los elfos dijeron que la cena estaba lista, y para sorpresa de todos, Draco propuso cenar en el saloncito en el que estaban en lugar de en la fría mesa del comedor, y a todos les pareció genial seguir con su amena charla. Los pobres elfos, acostumbrados a la rigidez de costumbres de la aristócrata familia, se indignaron al ver a su amo y sus invitados cenando alegremente mientras estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra de la salita frente a la chimenea, y se retiraron mascullando entre dientes.

Dieron las doce, y todos seguían más animados que nunca.

-Escuchad,...sé que aún faltan un par de días para Nochebuena... ¿pero que os parece si intercambiamos los regalos ahora? Estas son unas navidades fuera de lo común... así que ¿por qué no hacerlas aun mas diferentes?- Propuso Ginny.

-¿Porque no?- Ron parecía entusiasmado

-Si estáis todos de acuerdo- Harry estaba tan eufórico que cualquier cosa le habría parecido bien.

Hermione y Draco los miran sorprendidos y se encogieron de hombros, y todos salieron disparados en todas direcciones a buscar sus regalos, que serian entregados dos días antes de la fecha correcta.

Una vez hubieron regresado todos, se miraron con las manos llenas de paquetes.

-Está bien... ¿cómo lo hacemos?- Dijo Hermione

-no sé, ¿uno por uno quizás? Así podremos disfrutarlo todos y le dará mas emoción- La idea había sido de Ginny.

Hermione cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió 5 números, los dobló y los pasó por sus compañeros para que cada uno cogiera uno.

-Yo tengo el uno- Dijo Ginny

-¡Yo el dos!-Era Harry

-Yo el tres- Dijo Ron

-Pues si yo tengo el cuatro...- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco

-Obviamente lo mejor para el final...- dijo Draco sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cogió un paquetito y se lo tendió a la pelirroja- Mi regalo para la Sta. Weasley

Ginny lo tomo alegremente y lo desenvolvió con curiosidad. Dentro había un delicada cadena de plata del que prendía una pequeña esmeralda. Y unos pequeños pendientes de lagrima de los que pendían dos esmeraldas más.

-Malfoy, ¡es precioso!

-Supuse que el verde iría con tu pelo, pruébatelos- Draco estaba encantado de que su regalo le hubiera gustado

-¡Pero es demasiado!- Dijo Ginny, mientras sus manos le traicionaban y ya se estaba poniendo los pendientes. Draco no se había equivocado, el brillo verde de las pequeñas piedras le favorecía mucho

Ginny recibió una enorme caja de bombones de su hermano, un precioso vestido verde de noche que había visto en una tienda y le había encantado (aunque no se había comprado) de parte de Hermione y una preciosa figurita de un hada que movía las alas de parte de Harry.

-Hermione... parece que te hayas confabulado con Malfoy! y Harry...-le dijo dándole un pícaro besito en la mejilla- me encanta...es preciosa...-Ginny estaba radiante y satisfecha con sus regalos, y más cuando paso la caja de bombones para que todos los probaran.

Era el turno de Harry. Su mejor amigo le regalo un frasquito lleno de bezoars, una broma que nadie entendió pero que a Harry le pareció desternillante.

-No me miréis así...-dijo Ron cuando todos le miraron interrogantes- Si alguna vez os envenenan y Harry esta allí entenderéis porqué se lo regalo...-sufrió un escalofrío al recordar aquel horrible día en el que una copa de hidromiel casi consigue que lo mataran

Hermione le había regalado un juego de libros que necesitaría para sus exámenes de acceso al cuerpo de aurores. Típico de Hermione. Y Ginny un frasquito de perfume. El regalo más extraño fue el de Malfoy, que le tendió un sobre.

-¿Un sobre?- Harry le dio un par de vueltas en las manos.

-Tú ábrelo...-dijo Draco

El Ojiverde lo abrió y su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-¡Un pase para toda la temporada de Quidditch!

-Para ti y dos acompañantes. Siempre que quieras ir, tendrás un asiento reservado en palco.- Draco se sentía satisfecho de que su regalo le hubiera gustado.- y ahora que te toca a ti, y viendo tu cara...-dijo tendiéndole otro sobre a Ron- El tuyo es exactamente igual

Ron no cabía en sí de gozo. Recibió también una túnica de gala por parte de Harry lo que arranco carcajadas al grupo. Y un regalo conjunto de Hermione y Ginny, que le habían comprado una escoba nueva.

-¡Gracias a todos!- Si Ron se hubiera hinchado mas de autosatisfacción habría despegado como un globo.- Tu turno Herms! este es mi regalo! bueno...mío y de Harry- añadió cuando su amigo le dio un codazo

Sus dos amigos le entregaron un enorme paquete. Dentro había una jaula con una pequeña lechuza parda. Hermione estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Se llama Anaya...-anuncio Ron con satisfacción- Así aun cuando estés con tus padres en el mundo Muggle con tus padres lo tendrás fácil para escribirnos,...

Hermione abrazó a sus amigos entusiasmada con tener su propia lechuza. Ginny le regalo a su amiga un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro y provoco risas y rubores por igual. Y Draco le entrego después su regalo. Hermione tuvo que respirar hondo para no quitárselo de las manos. Dentro del envoltorio había una caja grande de madera y cuando la abrió se quedo sorprendida. Había una escribanía de plata con un espacio para una pluma y un tintero incorporado. Había un juego de 10 plumas exquisitas (cuervo, águila, cisne, pavo real, paloma...) y un juego de botellines de tintas de más de doce colores y tonos. También había cuatro barras de lacre (una roja, una dorada, una negra y otra azul) y un cuño para sellarlo. Cuando lo miro vio sus iniciales (HJG) tallados con hermosas filigranas de flores. También había un tampón para poner su sello con tinta y un segundo cuño con el sello en caucho.

-Malfoy, ¡es una pasada!

-Me pareció el regalo apropiado para ti...-se encogió de hombros sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Me encanta!- Hermione no podía dejar de tocar el delicado material de escritura que le habían regalado.

-Como no le gustan bastante los libros va y le regalan material para que escriba los suyos propios...- Ron se llevo un codazo de su hermana por el comentario

-Bueno Malfoy,...tu turno...-Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja- de parte de Ron y mía...- y le tendió un grueso y cuadrado.

Cuando el rubio lo abrió, vio que era un grueso álbum de fotos. En las primeras páginas había fotos organizadas por años. En la página de primer año, cinco fotos de los cinco presentes se movían con pereza. El segundo año...el tercero...y así sucesivamente. Después de las fotos individuales del séptimo año, había varias páginas de las fotos que se habían sacado juntos ese último año. En la última pagina, los cinco integrantes del quinteto sonreían en las Tres Escobas alegremente.

-Vaya...gracias...-El rubio no sabía que mas decir

-¡Ahora el mío!- Ginny casi le tiro su paquete, que parecía blandito y mullido. Había un peluche enorme de un hurón blanco con ojos grises, y Draco frunció el ceño y todos estallaron en carcajadas que se le acabaron contagiando.

-Muy gracioso...-le dijo a la pelirroja sonriéndole de medio lado- Mi favorito de momento...

-¡Pero desenvuélvelo todo hombre!- Ginny no cabía en sí de gozo

Draco dejo el adorable peluche a un lado y termino de desenvolver. Más abajo había un jersey de lana negro con cadenas en el pecho. Unos guantes, y un gorrito con borla así como una bufanda.

-Lo he hecho para ti- Ginny parecía un pavo real orgulloso

-Vaya...nadie había hecho nunca nada para mí a mano...gracias...- Draco estaba aturdido por los regalos que recibía.

-No lo acapares Ginny, que me toca- Hermione le tendió su paquete.

Draco lo tomo casi con referencia. Y le dio varias vueltas antes de abrirlo. Allí dentro había un libro. Un libro de poemas de Konstantino Kovafis.

-Ítaca...-susurro Draco- Vaya Granger...gracias...

-Empieza a asustarme tu manía de no abrir del todo los regalos...mira dentro del paquete otra vez...-rio la ojimiel

Había una figurita. Un muñeco.

-¡Batman!- rió Hermione

-¿El Caballero Oscuro?- Draco no pudo evitar una carcajada- Me encanta, nunca pensé que lo recordarías...

Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados pero se encogieron de hombros...si a Draco le gustaba el muñequito por ellos estaba bien.

No fue hasta las 4 de la madrugada que vencidos por el sueño decidieron irse a dormir. Harry y Ron decidieron compartir cuarto, pues ni siquiera adormilados podían evitar dejar de parlotear. Hermione decidió ayudar un poco a Draco a recoger el salón, y Ginny decidió darle al rubio un último regalo de navidad, que dejo en la escalera antes de esperar en el rellano superior.

Cuando el rubio y la castaña subían, la pelirroja los paró en seco

-Yo de vosotros miraría arriba.

Flotando en el techo había una ramita de muérdago girando suavemente. La castaña miro enfadada a la pelirroja que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que compartiría con la ojimiel

Hermione miro a Draco que tenía una ceja alzada mirando el muérdago, y encogiéndose de hombros lo tomó de la nuca y le bajo la cabeza obligándola a mirarla a la cara.

-Feliz navidad, Malfoy...- e inclinándose le besó suavemente en los labios.

Draco no le dio tiempo a separarse y cogiéndola por la cintura la apretó contra si abriendo la boca y lamiendo los labios de la castaña.

Segundos después ambos se separaron aturdidos.

-¿Que ha sido eso Granger?

-Una tradición navideña- dijo ella risueña, escapándose de su lado mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos hacia el dormitorio

Draco tardo unos 10 minutos en asimilar lo sucedido. Y sonriendo...se adentro en su vieja casa, pero hacia su nueva vida

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: Navidad, verde y roja Navidad...

Cuando Hermione entró en el cuarto en el que iba a dormir con Ginny, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Recordaba las manos de Malfoy intentando retenerla por la cintura y como el rubio había ladeado la cabeza queriendo alargar el beso...como le había lamido los labios con la intención de asaltarle la boca con la lengua. Y recordaba cómo había apoyado sus manos en el pecho de él y se había escapado de entre sus brazos. Recordaba con nitidez la expresión de sorpresa y deseo con la que él la había mirado y no podía dejar de reír. No sabía exactamente por qué había sentido la necesidad de huir y ni porque lo había hecho...porque no se había quedado sucumbiendo a las exigencias que su cuerpo le estaba imponiendo.

Aunque en cierto modo si lo sabía. Puede que ese no fuera su primer "beso" con Malfoy...pero ninguno había sido...ninguno había sido de verdad. Quería besarle...lo sabía, lo sentía en sus entrañas. Pero quería besarle ella. No le parecía bien compartir eso... no porque la pelirroja que la estaba mirando ahora mismo y se reía con histeria lo hubiera orquestado todo

-Ginny...esta me la pagas...- le espetó sulfurada

-De nada Herms...ha sido todo un placer...

No se sabe quién lanzó la primera almohada...ni quien media hora después había sido la ganadora de la guerra de pijamas. Pero cuando se sintieron más calmadas y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno,... ¿me lo cuentas?

-Ginny fue un besito bajo el muérdago.

-Vale... ¿pero me lo cuentas?- insistió picarona la pelirroja

-Buenas noches Ginny- Hermione se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta y se giró para ignorar las quejas de su amiga. Y tras unos minutos más de insistencia y risas, ambas sucumbieron al cansancio acumulado.

Un par de puertas más abajo, Draco no podía dormir. El sabor de la boca de Hermione le ardía en los labios. Y el pecho le dolía al pensar en cómo ella había apoyado las manos en su pecho y lo había empujado para huir de su abrazo. Su risa como si lo tentara a que la persiguiera. Y lo habría hecho si se hubiera podido mover.

La castaña lo confundía. Se le acercaba y lo sorprendía con caricias y atenciones. Y luego huía de su lado cuando él le correspondía. Lo volvía loco. Nunca tenía claro que quería ella, o cuando o porque lo quería. Pero aun así...la tentación de complacerla...de tenerla... Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre le habían gustado los desafíos, aunque en este ponía en juego su corazón. Bueno...pensó...sin dolor no hay gloria...ninguna lucha que se precie te libra de morder el polvo. El amor no podía ser muy diferente, ¿no?

La noche fue pasando, y cuando Draco se despertó eran pasadas las 12 de la mañana. Había dormido bien pero no conseguía quitarse el sueño de encima, y decidió bajar a tomarse un té bien cargado. Se le había olvidado como siempre ponerse las zapatillas y se encaminó como de costumbre, con los bóxers rojos oscuros asomándosele por la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama, que esta vez era de un azul marino.

Y así, rascándose la nuca y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para desperezarse, salió al pasillo y se encaminó a las escaleras, ajeno a las dos figuras que ahora salían por su habitación; una de ellas lo miraba boquiabierta.

-Herms...esto no me lo habías contado...por Merlín... ¿tu le has visto bien?- La pelirroja no dejaba de pasear su mirada arriba y abajo del atontado rubio que se alejaba escaleras abajo

-Si bueno...él duerme así...y hasta que no se toma algo con mucha cafeína por las mañanas no es persona...-rió la castaña, la verdad era que a ella le encantaba verlo así, adormilado y encantador, con el torso desnudo y con los ojos parpadeando intentando deshacerse del amodorramiento.

-Chica...eres mi nueva heroína...no sabes cómo envidio los "buenos días" que ese puede darte...

-No seas bruta Ginny...-se escandalizó la ojimiel.

Abajo en el salón los elfos domésticos conocían los excéntricos despertares de su amo y lo estaban esperando con la camisa del pijama, la bata y las zapatillas. Y por supuesto, con una tetera llena de un espeso té tan cargado que parecía brea. Draco sonrió tomando su rebosante taza, nadie hacia el té como unos elfos domésticos que te conocen desde hace años...

Por su parte las dos chicas corretearon por el pasillo llamando a la puerta de Harry y Ron y acabaron entrando y despertándolos a las bravas, sacándolos de la cama a tirones. Todos acabaron en el salón desayunando. Primero en silencio y luego con una animada charla, a medida que el sopor iba cediendo ante la agresiva invasión de cafeína que aquel té provocaba en sus cuerpos.

Aun estaban todos comiendo pastelitos y galletas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Draco se dirigió a abrir, para su sorpresa todos le acompañaron.

Al otro lado del umbral, una sonriente Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con alegría.

-Hola cielo...-ronroneó

-Pansy... ¿qué haces aquí?- A Draco se le acababa de cortar el desayuno en la boca del estomago

-Vamos vamos...no pensarías que pese a nuestra pequeña discusión del otro día iba a dejar que pasaras solo las Navidades...esta enorme casa puede ser muy fría...-añadió en un susurro lascivo que al rubio hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. Había estado mucho tiempo con Pansy y le sorprendió que lo que antaño le excitara ahora le repelía con la misma intensidad.

-No estoy solo Pansy...

-Vamos vamos, Draco, a mi no tienes porque engañarme...-la mano de Pansy hizo un ademan de ir a acariciarle la cara a lo que el muchacho hizo un gesto para evitar el contacto.- ¿pero que te pasa ahora?

-¡Que no te está engañando!- dijo una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa- ¡No está solo!

Draco se giró en redondo y vio a una sonriente pelirroja en pijama de flores con los brazos en cruz a su espalda. Por encima del hombro de Ginny, se asomaba Hermione con curiosidad y los ecos de las voces de Potter y Weasley se oían de fondo gritando "¿quién es?" "¿quién ha venido?" "¿qué está pasando?"

-¿qué hacen ESAS aquí?- masculló Pansy asqueada

-Son mis invitadas Pansy, ya te lo dije, no estoy solo

-Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto Draco, me decepcionas...

-Pansy...-Draco se talló el puente de la nariz cansado- ¿A que has venido?

-Visto lo visto su gusto ha mejorado notablemente, creo yo...-comento Ginny lo bastante bajo como para que pareciera que hablaba con Hermione y lo bastante alto como para que la chica que estaba en la puerta lo oyera.

-Había venido a verte y a hablar contigo para arreglar lo nuestro- Dijo la morena ignorando la grosería de aquella descarada Weasley

-No hay nada que arreglar Pansy, ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Y si tienes algo más que decir, dilo y punto.

-¿No vas a dejarme entrar?- ronroneó ella esperanzada, pero al ver la expresión de la cara de Draco cambio de opinión- Blaise y Theo han desaparecido. Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Primero...-dijo un sorprendido Draco- ¿qué quieres decir con que han desaparecido? Y segundo... ¿porque tendría YO que hacer algo?

-Pues eso Draco...se habían quedado en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades y han desaparecido, nadie sabe donde están. Y pensaba que te interesaría...y ¿porque tendrías tú que hacer algo? Pensé que te preocuparías con tus amigos...

-Me preocupa Pansy...pero no soy omnipresente y omnisciente y mucho menos todopoderoso...y seguro que están de juerga en algún bar. Ya aparecerán. Y si no tienes más que hacer aquí...

-Antes nunca me habrías echado de tu casa sin ni siquiera haberme dejado entrar, Draco...

-Antes no te veía tal y como eres, Pansy...

Airada, la morena se dio la vuelta y se alejo a zancadas por el camino del jardín. Draco sencillamente cerró la puerta y miró a Ginny.

-Sabes...cada día me caes mejor...-le sonrió de medio lado

El resto de la mañana se lo pasaron registrando en las viejas cajas de decoración navideña, y recargando la salita y el salón con espumillones, bolas de colores y todo lo que encontraron. Incluso Draco insistió en ir a conseguir un árbol y cuando lo trajeron, las chicas no pararon de chillar histéricas llenándolo de figuritas de ángeles, hadas y estrellas de cristal. Se lo pasaron genial hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta antes de la hora de comer.

Draco volvió a abrir, y allí estaban Zabinni y Nott, ambos con unas ojeras terribles.

-Vaya... ¿no se supone que estabais desaparecidos?- apuntó sarcástico el rubio

-Menos bromas Draco...tenemos que hablar, es importante.- Que Zabbini dijera eso era preocupante, y el ojigris se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar.

Cuando los dos tres Slytherins hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se los quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Mejor obviamos las preguntas evidentes de que hacen estos aquí...-masculló Nott- ¿Podemos hablar a solas contigo Malfoy?

-No, legalmente no puedo hablar a solas con vosotros, así que lo que tengáis que decir, decidlo- fue la respuesta del rubio que se sentó como si la cosa no fuera con él en un sillón acolchado.

Blaise y Theo se miraron como si no supieran que hacer y terminaron por rendirse a la negativa de Draco y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Tenemos que saber cómo lo hiciste Draco, la cosa se está complicando mucho- dijo Zabbini.

-Específica...-el rubio no tenía ganas de descifrar galimatías

-Como escapaste del señor oscuro Draco...- a Nott se le atragantaron las palabras

Draco los miraba en silencio, como si esperara que dijeran más. Los minutos se sucedieron, incómodos para todos, hasta que Zabinni se dio por vencido.

-Oye, sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en nosotros, pero por algún sitio hay que empezar...-se levantó y fue directo hacia Draco, sacó su varita haciendo que los cuatro Gryffindor se tensaran, y tomándola por la punta, se la ofreció a Malfoy por el mango. Nott se puso en pie, y colocándose junto a Blaise hizo lo mismo. Draco entendió el gesto. Le estaban entregando sus armas, quisieran lo que quisieran, iban en serio si estaban dispuestos a hacer tal gesto de confianza y rendición. Con parsimonia y siguiendo el ritual social, tomo ambas varitas y se las guardo en la manga. El protocolo dictaba que solo se las devolvería o bien al terminar la conversación, o bien si decidía confiar en ellos. Les daría al menos la oportunidad de exponerse.

-Vale...ahora que os parece si empezamos desde el principio, ¿chicos?- El tono de Draco se había suavizado mucho

-Antes de eso ¿podríamos abusar de tu cortesía y pedirte una taza de té? Nos ha costado horrores llegar hasta aquí y no hemos tomado nada caliente desde... ni me acuerdo, ¿y sabes el frio que hace ahí fuera?- Zabinni empezaba a sonar como...bueno, como Zabinni.

Draco llamo a los elfos y en apenas unos minutos Nott y Zabinni estaban dando buena cuenta del desayuno. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Parecía que no hubieran comido nada en varios días. Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, se repantigaron en el sofá visiblemente más tranquilos y cómodos. Daba la impresión de que se habían quitado un peso de encima.

-Si ya estáis mejor, ¿os parece que empecemos con las explicaciones?- Draco no podía dejar de mirarlos con estupefacción

-Vale...supongo que querrás que empecemos por el principio, ¿verdad?- Era Nott quien hablaba. Se le veía muy a gusto al lado de la chimenea. Parecía un gato moreno y oscuro al que solo le faltaba lamerse las zarpas y comenzar a frotarse las orejas.

-Estaría bien, la verdad...

-Pues verás...hace un par de semanas, el señor oscuro empezó a moverse de nuevo. Llamaba a los mortífagos...pero no todos a la vez, si no uno a uno,...poco a poco, por lo que sabemos, quería asegurarse de la lealtad de cada súbdito... ¿entiendes? Uno por uno...y los que son llamados no vuelven Draco...-Zabinni tuvo un escalofrío- está reclutando a su ejército, Quien Tu Sabes se está empezando a mover...y a nuestros padres ya los han llamado...y necesitamos saber cómo escapaste porque no tardará en llamarnos a nosotros y si no acudimos...-Miró a Nott como pidiendo ayuda sin saber cómo continuar- no sabemos qué hacer, Draco, y tu eres el único que le dio la espalda y sigue vivo...

-Supongo que tuve suerte Zabinni...-susurró Draco comprendiendo el miedo de sus dos viejos amigos- Pero de todas formas...no sé porque habéis venido aquí...no sé qué puedo hacer yo para...

-¡Joder Draco! porque no tenemos a donde ir, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No podemos volver a casa porque nos encontrarían! ¡No podemos ir al ministerio porque si contamos esto nos detendrían! ¡No podemos volver al colegio porque nos vigilan! y como nos encuentren aquí pidiéndote ayuda ¡estamos muertos!- Zabinni se veía muy abatido y Nott agachó la cabeza sombrío. Ambos se veían deprimidos y decaídos- Creímos que tu podrías ayudarnos...tu entiendes lo que es estar a la sombra de un padre Mortífago y seguirle los pasos porque crees que es lo que debes hacer y cuando te das cuenta de lo que está pasando te encuentras de mierda hasta el cuello y no sabes que hacer o a donde ir...

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Draco se movió lentamente y tomando las varitas de Nott y Zabinni se las devolvió.

-Voy a seros sincero...no sé cómo ayudaros, y no sé como podría hacerlo, pero si a ellos les parece bien- señaló a los Gryffindor que estaban boquiabiertos ante la revelación de las dos serpientes- podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que queráis. Además tengo la sospecha de que esos cuatro pueden ayudaros más que yo...creo que se han enfrentado bastantes veces al Señor Tenebroso...

Theo y Blaise se giraron como un único ser hacia los leones y los miraron con caras de cordero. Necesitaban ayuda y no iban a permitir que algo como el orgullo les costara la vida.

-Eh...-Harry no sabía que decir, y Ron a su lado aun menos

-No les iréis a echar ¿no?- Ginny miraba a su no-exactamente-novio y a su hermano como una madre a unos niños que no hacen más que decir tonterías

-Venga chicos... ¡no podemos dejarlos tirados!- Hermione apoyaba a Ginny. Nunca se había podido resistir a una petición de ayuda y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Eh...bueno, esta es la casa de Malfoy no es mi decisión...-Harry se rascó la nuca con timidez, la situación le estaba venciendo, y si lo que decían esos dos era cierto, el asunto de los horrocruxes que había olvidado temporalmente le volvió a la cabeza con vergüenza por haberlo apartado de la memoria

-Siempre podemos cooperar...-Dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros

-Cooperar implica aportar por ambas partes Theo...-le corrigió el rubio ojigris

-Vamos vamos...calma todos...el aquí presente Theo y yo estamos aquí de buena voluntad intentando salvar el pellejo y recuperar un poco el libre albedrio en nuestras vidas...estamos dispuestos a "comprar" ese privilegio- Al ver la cara escandalizada de Ginny y Hermione se apresuro a añadir- ¡Y no me refiero a dinero! Sabemos que le habéis puesto la zancadilla más de una vez al señor oscuro y que gracias a vosotros ha tenido que esconder la cabeza durante un tiempo, pero ahora se mueve de nuevo, y la cosa pinta muy fea para todos, y estamos aquí capitulando y dispuestos a aportar nuestro granito de arena

-Recapitulemos...-dijo Ron- estáis aquí dispuestos a prestar ayuda a cambio de que os salvemos el culo, ¿no?

-Es una forma un tanto escueta de resumirlo...pero a grandes rasgos sí, es eso- Zabinni le dedico una radiante sonrisa

-Y eso sin contar que en el momento que nos escapamos de Hogwarts y renegamos del Señor Oscuro estamos en su lista de "pendientes de torturar y matar"- añadió Nott- Viniendo aquí no tenemos nada que perder, si nos encuentran estamos muertos. Pero si tenemos mucho que ganar, y mucho que ofrecer.

-Comprendéis que cuesta un poco aceptar algo así de buenas a primeras después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no?- les dijo Draco.

-Estamos dispuestos a jurar lo que sea necesario Malfoy- Dijo Blaise, y Theo cabeceo de acuerdo- o hacer un contrato mágico o una vinculación o un fidelis o lo que prefiráis. Lo que sea para convenceros de que vamos en serio

Draco miró a los Gryffindor y se encogió de hombros

-Son mis viejos amigos, pero la decisión es vuestra.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?- Hermione estaba atónita

-En este caso no... Ni siquiera tendría que estar hablando con ellos, y si aun recuerdas la última visita de Moody...tendrías que estar presente siempre que esté con ellos. Veo justo que seáis vosotros quienes decidáis.

Los cuatro leones se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿Un contrato mágico como el que hicimos con el ejercito de Dumbledore? Pero algo un poco más serio que meros granos...- insinuó Ginny

-Y un lengua atada...-aporto Ron

-Obviamente un fidelis también...-comento Harry

-¿Un juramento inquebrantable ya de paso?-comento Zabinni divertido. La verdad era que no le importaría hacerlo si se lo pedían, estaba demasiado aliviado de que lo hubieran aceptado.

Todos rieron ante la insinuación. Y al cabo de un buen rato, lo que tardaron en prepararlo todo, Blaise y Theo firmaron el contrato, se sometieron al fidelis y ataron sus lenguas para no hablar con nadie lo que oyeran cuando estuvieran con el quinteto. Los dos Slytherin insistieron en serio de realizar el juramento inquebrantable, pero los demás no se lo permitieron.

La hora de comer los sorprendió a todos, y al principio, cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa, se sentían algo incómodos. Si tener a una Slytherin en un grupo de Gryffindors ya era raro, tener a tres era todo un hito en la historia de las cuatro casas del colegio. Cuando iban por el segundo plato, Zabinni no pudo contenerse más. Se limpio teatralmente los labios con la servilleta y se puso en pie tomando una copa y un tenedor y haciendo clink clink clink llamando la atención de todos.

-Señores, señoras,...creo que ya es suficiente. Me temo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Ya que estamos todos aquí, y aquí nos vamos a quedar...bueno...creo que deberíamos empezar desde el principio y hacerlo bien...- paseo la mirada por todos los presentes y sonrió de ese modo encantador y cálido que solo el conocía- Así que sin mas dilación...hola a todos, me llamo Blaise Zabinni, soy de la casa de Slytherin

Theo no pudo evitar reírse y se levantó

-Ya que estamos...hola a todos también, me llamo Theodore Nott y soy el mejor amigo de este exhibicionista sin sentido del ridículo

Ginny se levanto de su silla riendo alegremente

-Encantada de conoceros Theo y Blaise, me llamo Ginny Weasley y es un placer teneros aquí...

-Parecéis de alcohólicos anónimos...- masculló Harry antes de empezar a soltar risotadas

Cuando llegaron a los postres, el salón era una algarabía de conversaciones, como si los siete se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Bueno chicos...creo que deberíamos hacer la sobremesa en el salón- Dijo Draco aguando la fiesta a todos- y después de todas estas risas y amenas charlas...creo que debemos tener una conversación seria. Me lo estoy pasando bien...todos nos lo pasamos bien...pero creo que hay cartas que deben ser puestas sobre la mesa, no creéis?

Todos se fueron arrastrando los pies a la pequeña salita, y Zabinni, como si estuviera en su casa se dedico a asaltar el armario de los licores

-Espero que no te importe Draco...-dijo mientras se servía una copa de Índigo

-Solo si me sirves otra a mí y a quien quiera una...-le sonrió el rubio

Una vez estuvieron todos servidos, sentados y cómodos frente a la chimenea, quedo claro que el tema serio ya no podía ser aplazado más tiempo.

-¿Por dónde queréis que empecemos?- soltó Nott a bocajarro, dispuesto a saltarse todos los preámbulos

-¿Que ha estado pasando últimamente?- Era Harry quien hablaba

-Es difícil de explicar. Después de lo que pasó en el despacho de Dumbledore...y que capturaran a Draco y a la mayor parte de los mortífagos que asaltaron Hogwarts, la mayoría de los mortífagos fueron arrestados. Draco, hasta lo que sabemos, dio lugares y nombres y muchos fueron capturados. A algunos los mandaron a Azkaban y a la mayoría les dieron el Beso del Dementor...y el Lord Tenebroso tuvo que esconderse de nuevo hasta reagrupar sus fuerzas...

La voz de Nott era sedante y modulada, y fue desgranando la historia con naturalidad.

-También habría que decir- intervino Zabinni- Que en los últimos meses se ha movido mucho por el mundo. Despacio, sin ser visto...pero se rumoreaba que iba a lugares inhóspitos y lejanos y que estaba reuniendo un montón de artefactos mágicos que nadie sabe que son y los ha reubicado o algo así.

-¡Mierda!-masculló Ron- ¡Y ahora que hacemos Harry! si están hablando de lo que creo ya no podemos hacer nada!

Todos le miraron estupefactos

-¡De que habláis?- Pregunto Zabinni

-Las explicaciones luego, seguid...-insistió Harry

-Vale... ¿por donde iba? Ah! sí...después de los rumores de los artefactos...pues bien, cuando volvió a Gran Bretaña de esos viajes, empezó a reunir a los supervivientes mortifagos y los que habían escapado de las redadas...y los empezó a convocar uno por uno. Crabbe y Goyle acudieron a la llamada la semana pasada, y mi padre también...-Zabinni pareció perder su alegría por un instante- con los que son convocados o bien no se vuelve a saber de ellos, o bien aparecen solo los cuerpos...así que ya os imagináis como va esto, y fue cuando Nott y yo nos asustamos y decidimos escapar. Te buscamos a ti porque eres el único que ha salido vivo tras dar la espalda a toda esta mierda, Draco...no queríamos meterte en esto, pero no sabíamos donde ir...

-Lo comprendo Blaise...- Draco parecía realmente afectado por lo que estaban contando sus amigos- Pero si lo que decís es cierto, no estaremos ninguno a salvo por mucho tiempo...

-¿Que quieres decir Malfoy?- Ginny estaba empezando a asustarse por el cariz que tomaba la conversación

-Que aquí, en esta sala, estamos tres mortifagos que renegaron del señor oscuro, el niño que sobrevivió y sus dos mejores amigos, que por cierto, le han hecho la vida imposible y han frustrado todos sus planes durante años...por no decir que vosotros cuatro sois miembros de la orden del Fénix, del ejercito de Dumbledore...y no se... ¿me estoy dejando algo?- Draco estaba contando los hechos que enumeraba con los dedos- Creo que todos estamos en su lista negra, por decirlo de algún modo...y creo que Blaise y Theo tienen razón en algo, como más seguros estaremos es juntos.

-Dicho así da miedo...- Ron se froto los brazos incomodo- Además,...por ahora todo va bien...aquí en la mansión, escondidos y a salvo...todos juntos, pero ¿que pasara cuando terminen las vacaciones? ¿Tendremos que volver a Hogwarts, no?

Todos se miraron incómodos, nadie había pensado en eso embriagados por el espíritu navideño y la repentina sensación de seguridad que habían experimentado.

-Deberíamos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos al rio...-comento Hermione distraídamente

-¿qué puente?- Preguntó Blaise

-¿qué rio? -Preguntó Nott

-¿de qué diablos hablas Herms?- masculló Ron

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada

-Es un dicho Muggle, ¿vale? Calmaos todos...quiere decir que nos preocupemos de los problemas de uno en uno...

-Por cierto...-dijo el rubio ojigris como si se acabara de acordar de algo- ¿que ha pasado con Pansy? Vino esta mañana poco antes que vosotros...

-Yo no me fiaría mucho de ella Draco...-comentó Nott- ¿que te dijo?

-Quería que volviéramos a estar juntos y me dijo que habíais desaparecido y que que pensaba hacer al respecto...

-Será arpía...-espeto Blaise- ella sabía que no habíamos desaparecido, sabía que nos habíamos largado. Le propusimos que viniera con nosotros e ¡intento atacarnos! ¡quería detenernos! nosotros elegimos un bando, y Pansy...Pansy eligió el suyo...-Blaise parecía triste con esa idea

-¿Sabéis algo mas de lo que estaba buscando Quien Ya sabéis? ¿Esos artefactos?- Hermione quería devolverlos al aquí y al ahora

-No mucho más. Solo que consiguió lo que buscaba y nadie sabe que hizo con ellos o para que los quería. Nadie sabe si quiera que eran

-Eran Horrocruxes...-susurró Hermione

Después de varias explicaciones sobre el término, se hizo un pesado silencio.

-¿Y pensabais ir a buscarlos? ¿Y destruirlos?- Theo no podía dejar de mirar a los Gryffindor con los ojos como platos. O son increíblemente valientes o son indeciblemente estúpidos...

-Era el plan...pero las pocas pistas que teníamos sobre sus paraderos se han perdido si los ha rehubicado o los tiene con él...- Ron se sentía realmente desanimado

-No seria necesario...-Draco parecía estar pensando en voz alta

-¿Que quieres decir?- Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada

-Que si todo eso que decís es cierto, y lo que planeabais iba en serio, y cuando digo en serio, me refiero a que estáis dispuestos a todo...hay algo a nuestro favor.- Draco seguía susurrando sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Draco de que diablos hablas?- Theo no dejaba de mirarlo como si su amigo estuviera loco.

-Que el Sr. Tenebroso ha usado magia muy, muy antigua y muy, muy oscura...feo asunto ese de dividir el alma...pero es magia con la que se puede luchar si se sabe como y estas lo bastante loco como para intentarlo.

-Draco, no seas idiota, muy poco ha sobrevivido del conocimiento sobre los horrocruxes y el Sr. Tenebroso lo habrá hecho desaparecer todo...y si hablas de lo que creo que hablas...ademas de ser la locura mas gorda que te he oído decir, y eso que he vivido contigo seis años, es imposible. Se perdió todo en las primeras guerras mágicas...-Zabinni perdió convicción a medida que hablaba cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada de Draco

-¿De que cojones estáis hablando?- Preguntaron casi al unisono los Gryffindor

-No...no no no no- Zabinni seguía mirando a Draco, y al rubio la sonrisa se le iba ensanchando- ¡Maldito seas! ¡no me lo creo! ¡no puede ser!

-¿No puede ser el qué? ¿de que estáis hablando?- Ron estaba perdiendo los nervios, todos los demás giraban la cabeza hacia Blaise y hacia Draco como si fuera un partido de tenis con reglas que nadie entendía salvo los jugadores

-Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy... ¡no me jodas que tienes un Abisalis!

Como única respuesta, Draco le miró a los ojos con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa tan amplia que podría haber iluminado la habitación.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nelliel: calmaaa calmaaaa ya voy...ya voy... Un poco de paciencia...que el último chap era largo y necesitaba un respiro...además...quería dejaros con ganas de mas! XDDDD**_

_**Sabaana: estoy introduciendo unas cuantas tramas secundarias...así que igual me cuesta una pizquita mas el llegar a la conclusión de la trama principal...no tengáis tanta prisa! cada cosa a su tiempo ^^ y como le dije a otro review, lo mío con la dislexia no tiene arreglo a no ser que alguien me lo corrija, y lamentablemente no tengo esa opción...así que como siempre os he dicho, espero que me perdonéis esos errores. Por cierto, gracias por tus comentarios ^^ me animáis mucho a esforzarme para seguir la historia. Y lo del sumary...es que no se me ocurría que poner, si se os ocurre algo mejor, estoy abierta sugerencias. Soy horrible para expresarme con pocas palabras.**_

_**Abril Evans: un placer como siempre. No sabes lo que me habría gustado ver tu cara al llegar aquí y verte 14 capítulos por leer XDD**_

_**Andy Voldy: siempre me han gustado esos personajes descarados y sin pelos en la lengua que hacen las veces de voz del subconsciente. Ginny es perfecta para eso ^^ **_

_**Linne Malfoy Felton: tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Se me olvido decirlo...pero el capitulo 25 iba para ti XDDD aunque no podía escribírtelo en los agradecimientos correspondientes alli porque te habría spoileado la sorpresa XDDD Ya os lo dije...escribo para vosotros ^^**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: gracias por tu aliento, no sabes lo mucho que motivan tus comentarios constantes ^^**_

_**Y a todos esos que me tenéis en favoritos y seguís mis actualizaciones...gracias por seguir con mi historia. Espero que disfrutéis tanto de la lectura de este capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo ^^**_

CAPITULO 26: La historia de Navidad de Draco Malfoy

_A ver chicos, sentaos todos, que explicar esto me va a costar un rato. Y no me gusta ir pregunta a pregunta. Además no me gusta repetirme hasta la saciedad, y lo que os tengo que contar, hay que contarlo desde el principio. Sé que Zabinni conoce la historia...y estoy casi seguro de que Nott, si no bien toda...algo seguro que habrá oído._

_Lo que os voy a contar ha pasado de generación en generación en algunas pocas familias de sangres puras...sobre todo las aristócratas, y como comprenderéis, una vez oigáis esto, sabréis porque muchos se obsesionaron con guardar el secreto y con la pureza de la sangre...y sinceramente, espero que seáis conscientes de la importancia de lo que os contare...a fin de cuentas, sois los primeros fuera de la familia Malfoy a los que se les revela esto._

_Podría empezar por explicar que es el Abisalis...pero eso haría que me asaetarais a preguntas, así que tened paciencia porque voy a empezar por el principio...literalmente el principio..._

_Se podría decir que la historia que os voy a narrar comenzó hace...uhmmm, no sé... ¿unos 10.000 años? Siglo arriba, siglo abajo...se podría decir que la raza humana aun iba en pañales, y estábamos saliendo de las cuevas. Se podría decir que hacer chocar dos piedras para afilarlas se consideraba tecnología punta...así que... ¿todos ubicados temporalmente hablando? ¿Sí? Bien, continuemos._

_¿Supongo que sabréis lo que son las Brumas? ¿No? Joder Weasley, no me refiero a la niebla. Ni a la bruma... ¿cómo coño has llegado a séptimo curso? Está bien...está bien...continuo. Las Brumas son... ¿cómo explicarlo? Son como un velo que separa los mundos. Son Fronteras. Con mayúsculas. Umbrales. Separan las cosas. La luz de la oscuridad, lo que está dentro de lo que esta fuera, el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos, la noche del día...el bien del mal. Las Brumas son los portales que invisibles para todos, ponen el límite en todas las cosas. Y lo separan todo. La leyenda dice que por aquel entonces, no había magia. No como la conocemos ahora. Había otra cosa, una especie de proto-magia ligada a la vida. Todos la tenían, todos la sentían, y nadie podía usarla. Era como si esa magia primitiva estuviera en estado latente dentro de la naciente humanidad...del mismo modo que la taza de cerámica mas exquisita reside dentro de una informe masa de barro...esperando a que las manos adecuadas le den forma, la definan como lo que realmente es._

_Pues bien...la historia continua, y según la leyenda...hubo un cataclismo. Una catástrofe sin precedentes que agito las Brumas y las abrió. Todas, sin excepción. Los mundos subterráneos y los mundos ascendidos, todas las esferas y los sephirots se manifestaron en el mundo. Y la humanidad lo presencio. Y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando la magia despertó. Salvaje, brutal, primitiva...como una marea que lo arraso todo. Nadie sabe exactamente que paso, ni cómo, ni porqué...fue un hecho aislado que solo ha sucedido una sola vez en toda la historia._

_Fue entonces cuando esa protomagia ligada a la sangre, despertó. No en todos...pero despertó. Y todos los que sufrieron esa revelación, esa manifestación, cruzaron al otro lado de las Brumas. Fue un éxodo masivo. _

_Y los humanos primitivos que no habían sufrido el cambio, se quedaron solos. El mundo fue solo para ellos, y quedaron mermados. Los que más adelante se convertirían en magos, brujas, hechiceros...los habían abandonado. Los abandonamos a su suerte. Todos los que decidieron quedarse en este lado del mundo...bueno,...una manera simple de decirlo es que esa chispa de magia que había en ellos volvió a dormirse, y quedo latente de nuevo en su sangre._

_Nadie sabe cuándo o cómo o porqué...pero aquellos que habían peregrinado al otro lado de las brumas acabaron volviendo. Y habían cambiado. Ellos ahora poseían la magia. Y decidieron crear su propio mundo en paralelo con la humanidad, y empezaron a llamarlos muggles. Fue entonces cuando empezó la línea divisoria entre "ellos" y "nosotros"._

_Pero me desvío de la historia. Por aquel entonces, la magia no estaba ligada a la sangre como ahora...la magia no servía al mago...era al revés. Era demasiado potente, demasiado fuerte...era como el fuego y como el hielo, era como el corazón de todas las estrellas, y consumía todo lo que tocaba. Muchos de los que volvieron desde el otro lado de las Brumas se volvieron locos, y hubo muchas guerras mágicas. Hasta la última peregrina, la última bruja que quedaba al otro lado volvió a la tierra. Nadie sabe su nombre, se perdió en la noche de los tiempos, pero se la llama Abysalis, por el legado que dejo._

_Esa bruja, según se dice, fue la más sabia de toda nuestra estirpe. Y decidió que la magia acabaría con los magos si no era diluida...hasta que fuera posible controlarla. Por aquel entonces, para lanzar un conjuro o un hechizo,...no hacía falta más que la voluntad del mago...pero sin canalizadores como las varitas o los hechizos verbales...la magia acababa por poseer a su usuario, y a la larga, todo ese poder acababa por corromper y volvernos locos a todos._

_Abisalis se recluyó para pensar un modo de salvar a su pueblo, pero muchos magos, embriagados de poder, no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus enseñanzas y sus planes para todos nosotros, porque no querían perder su poder. Por aquel tiempo, toda esa magia hacia que los magos no envejecieran...estábamos fuera del orden natural de las cosas, y el orden natural de las cosas no se aplicaba a nosotros. Aquellos magos que lo sabían todo, que lo habían visto todo, que lo tenían todo al alcance de sus manos...no querían morir, tenían miedo. Se sentían superiores a los muggles, que aun Vivian en cuevas y se arrastraban por el barro. Tenían miedo del destino que sufrían aquellos monos que ascendían y se cruzaban por el camino con el angel que desciende._

_Y fueron ellos los que idearon la magia de los horrocruxes, dividir el alma para conseguir la inmortalidad...esconderse de la muerte en rincones oscuros. Pero ellos no habían pensado en algo, que su magia estaba unida a su vida. Al dividirse, se mataron. Uno tras otro. Sin ser conscientes de ello. Y los pocos que no lo intentaron vieron su oportunidad en Abisalis. Si ella conseguía separar la magia de la vida, podrían conseguir la inmortalidad e imponerse a todos los demás usuarios de magia. Y se escondieron como alimañas esperando a que su tiempo llegara._

_Pero Abisalis no era tonta, y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. No se sabe como Abisalis consiguió atar la magia a la sangre en lugar de a la vida...pero fue cuando empezamos a usar varitas y conjuros y pociones...y algo más. Abisalis sabía que al separar la magia de la vida y ligándola a la sangre, aquellos que querían fragmentar su alma para escapar del destino final de todos los hombres la enfrentarían, y se preparó para poder combatirlos. Porque sabía que había algo que ellos no habían tenido en cuenta: ella había estado más tiempo que nadie en el otro lado. Ella había aprendido más que ningún otro de lo que fuera que hubiera en las Brumas...se dice que Abisalis había recorrido todas las esferas, todos los caminos del inframundo y todas las sendas de los reinos superiores._

_Abisalis sabía más que nadie del alma que aquellos idiotas pensaban romper en pedazos. Del mismo modo que habían nacido magos tenebrosos, que usaban la muerte como fuente de poder...Abisalis se podría decir que fue la madre de la magia más blanca y pura que ha habido nunca. Su fuente de poder era la vida. El alma inmortal. Se dice que ella podía encontrar los pedazos de almas. Podía llamarlos._

_Y fue así como se supone que las primeras grandes guerras mágicas comenzaron. Los primeros magos tenebrosos se alzaron. Y nacieron las artes oscuras y la defensa contra ellas. Y también fue aquí cuando nacieron las diferencias entre los sangres puras, los medias sangres, los sangre sucias, los squib y los muggles. Y el miedo y el desprecio de los "pura sangre" por todos los demás...porque sabían que todos tenían potencial para usar la magia...y si ese potencial despertaba, perderían su supremacía. _

_Pero me estoy desviando de los hechos...Abisalis enfrento a los magos tenebrosos. Y venció. _

_Y casi todo el conocimiento sobre aquella primitiva y brutal magia oscura cayó en el olvido. Y recalco el "casi" porque hubieron cosa que por desgracia sobrevivieron._

_Pero aunque había ganado la guerra, Abisalis había salido muy mal parada de toda aquella violencia, y se enfrentaba a su propia muerte. Y decidió dejar parte de sus conocimientos para los que vinieran detrás de ella. Y en su último aliento, creó un libro. Un libro único que contenía formulas y hechizos para luchar contra la terrible magia de la oscuridad del alma._

_Aquel libro fue llamado Libro de Abisalis. Y muy pocas copias fueron hechas. Ese conocimiento era demasiado poderoso para que todos lo poseyeran. Muchos magos temían demasiado que la historia se repitiera y lo escondieron por si en algún momento, era necesario._

_Pero la historia se convirtió en una historia. Y la leyenda que pasaba de boca en boca entre susurros acabó siendo un simple cuento que muy pocos conocían y contaban a sus hijos. Y el libro de Abisalis se convirtió en un mito. Y la localización de las pocas copias existentes cayó en el olvido. Y fue así como el tiempo se lo tragó todo, y sencillamente, fue olvidado._

_Pero algunos privilegiados sabían la verdad, y algunas, muy, muy pocas copias pasaron de padres a hijos como un secreto...y los Malfoy fuimos una de ellos. Pero por desgracia en algún punto de los últimos dos mil años mi familia se torció y cambio de bando. El Abisalis pasó de generación en generación como un secreto...como un legado, como algo que esconder y ocultar._

_Y aquí estamos ahora...y la pregunta que yo planteo es... ¿nos atreveremos? Granger lo dijo antes...quienes olvidan la historia están condenados a repetirla..._

_Y antes de que me ataquéis a preguntas sobre "¿pero no han registrado los aurores tu casa? ¿Como es que no lo han encontrado?" porque no pueden, no podrían haberlo hecho, esta casa, pese a que ha cambiado de aspecto con los siglos, está en la ubicación original que el primer Malfoy eligió como su hogar, y el libro está escondido en las profundidades de este hogar bajo los conjuros de protección de unos 600 parientes míos a lo largo de los milenios... ¿creéis en serio que podrían haberlo visto?_

_No lo sé Nott, ni idea. Nunca he abierto el libro. Ni siquiera he estado cerca. Mi padre siempre considero que era demasiado peligroso. Hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera él tuvo coraje alguna vez de tocar siquiera el tomo. Sé cómo es por la descripción que ha pasado de padre a hijo en las ultimas no se... ¿7 generaciones?_

_Eso tampoco lo sé Potter, como te he dicho, no he tocado nunca ese libro. Pero si tengo la sospecha de que si hay algo que podamos usar para ganar esta guerra, está en ese libro. No perdernos nada por intentarlo...aunque lo que si sé, es que lo que ahí podamos encontrar será algo que nunca habremos visto...tendremos que aprender sobre la marcha. Y sabiendo cómo acabó Abisalis,...quizás no sea buena idea. Por eso os pregunte si estaríais dispuestos a todo, si realmente ibais en serio. Porque lo que seguramente tendremos que hacer, es algo que el mundo no ha visto en los últimos 5 milenios._

_¿Que si hablo en serio, Weasley? ¿Estás de broma o es que sencillamente eres tonto? Después de la historia que os he contado, ¿aun tienes dudas de mis intenciones? Si se hiciera público lo que os acabo de contar, ¡habría una revuelta en el mundo mágico! Lo que os he dicho supone una rebelión ante la mentalidad de los más puristas. Los hijos de muggles que nacen con poderes no son lo que hemos considerado siempre sangres sucias... ¡son auténticos magos! ¡la pizca de magia latente despierta espontáneamente! ¿no lo ves? ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

_Tenéis que entender que esta historia que os he contado, a mí mi padre me la contó de un modo un poco distinto...de hecho...bastante diferente...pero ahora que veo las cosas como realmente son...comprendo lo que realmente todo esto significa. Y me aterran las consecuencias, para seros sinceros. No me entendáis mal...no es que haya tenido una epifanía y de pronto todo con otros ojos...las costumbres y enseñanzas de toda una vida no cambian del día a la mañana,...pero miraos. Hijos de muggles, sangres puras, traidores de sangre...y aquí estamos todos. ¿Realmente somos tan diferentes? No puedo evitar tener ciertos prejuicios y ciertas reticencias...pero las cosas cambian. Y ahora comprendo que la verdad depende del ojo que la mira, y después de haber visto el lado más siniestro y oscuro...me fijo mas en todas esas enormidades que nos unen y nos igualan que en las minucias que nos distinguen y separan._

_Y ahora que sabéis todo lo que yo sé...tal y como yo lo comprendo, y con eso quiero decir que puedo estar equivocado y que esto o bien no salga bien o bien salga jodida y horriblemente mal... ¿qué hacemos? Movéis pieza vosotros._

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^ **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Andy Voldy: Me encanta que te encante, pero para serte sincera, no invento nada nuevo: como os he dicho ya, solo uso tópicos muy típicos y les doy un lavado de cara XD y tu lo has dicho !es la revolución Batman!**_

_**Sabaana: yo siempre contesto, ya sean los reviews, los privados o las señales de humo ^^ lo unico que espero es que mis giros de historia no os mareen, ni siquiera yo se como acabara esto XD y lo que dices de que en estos últimos caps hay menos errores...escribo más despacio e intento fijarme mas ...aunque es difícil la verdad. Y lo de Pansy...no voy a spoilear...pero si la han llamado Arpía es por algo...nunca os fieis de las mosquitas muertas, son las peores XD**_

_**Primerose Darcy, Nelliel y Tormenta Oscura: sois unos impacientes...si os dejo con un cabo suelto,...esperad al siguiente capítulo! sabéis que actualizo rápido...que poca paciencia tenéis XDDD no, en serio, me encanta haber sido capaz de picaros así en la curiosidad ^^**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: si Draco sonó Áspid, es porque Draco es Áspid. Pero una cosa es leer unas palabras e imaginarte como se dicen, y otra oírlas. Quieras que no, la cosa cambia. Y me temo que Hermione estaba más pendiente de que decía que de como lo decía...**_

CAPITULO 27: muchas preguntas

-Eso no puede ser cierto...-Ron no cabía en sí de asombro.

-Espera, espera...yo tengo una pregunta- Harry se frotaba la cabeza… sintiéndose incapaz de asimilar lo que había oído- Eso de las Brumas... ¿cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

-Sí se sabe Potter...-susurró Draco suavemente, cansado de llevar tanto tiempo hablando- ¿Acaso no has oído nunca el mito de Merlín? Cuando Arturo murió, y una barca vino a llevárselo, con las tres doncellas en un bote, y se lo llevaron cruzando las Brumas...y juraron que volvería a la vida cuando fuera necesario...La tierra de Avalon, perdida en nieblas mágicas. Otro ejemplo son los círculos de hadas, que si los atraviesas te pierdes durante años... todas esas leyendas y mitos están ahí.

-¿Y lo de los Umbrales? ¿Qué tienen que ver los umbrales con las Brumas?- Harry seguía perplejo.

-Joder...como odio repetirme...a ver Potter...en palabras que puedas entender: No todas las Brumas son iguales. Pero todas las Brumas son fronteras, ¿entiendes eso? Los Umbrales son líneas divisorias, si se pudiera dividir las Brumas en clases, los Umbrales serían las mas físicas, las mas materiales...las que se pueden ver y tocar, medir...no es tan difícil de entender.

Draco se veía cansado, ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por la espalda sin saber si quería consolarlo, animarlo o calmarlo, se le veía agitado por todo lo que había confesado.

-¿Y durante todo este tiempo supiste esto? ¿Lo de la magia en la sangre y la vida...?- La castaña lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa

-Sí y no, Granger,...lo sabía, pero mi padre me contó todo esto bajo otro prisma...una versión corrompida de los hechos se podría decir...pero sabiendo lo que sé y habiendo visto lo que he visto...saqué mis propias conclusiones, no fue difícil sumar dos y dos ...- Draco inclino la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Y ella lo vio: una tristeza inmensa, la soledad de una infancia donde no los adultos no veían como a un hijo o un niño, si no como a ganado de crianza de la calidad suficiente

-Quiero verlo...-Zabinni parecía un niño en Navidad, aunque fuera una redundancia- necesito verlo...por las barbas de Merlín...un Abisalis...un puto Abisalis...

-Vas a tener que esperar Blaise. El Abisalis está oculto. Solo se puede abrir la cámara donde esta sellado bajo ciertas circunstancias. Concretamente, tres Umbrales, además de otras medidas de seguridad...pero hasta dentro de un tiempo no podría ni intentarlo...

-¿Como que tres Umbrales? ¿Está oculto en las Brumas?- Ron seguía sin entender nada.

-Joder...sois duros de mollera...-Draco volvió a suspirar- Los umbrales pueden ser cosas grandes o pequeñas...en este caso en particular, el primer Umbral seria la luna llena, que es la frontera entre el reflejo y el vacío. Tiene que ser a media noche: que es la frontera entre un día y el siguiente. Y tiene que ser en penumbras: que es la frontera entre la luz y la oscuridad. ¿Tan difícil te resulta entenderlo? El libro no está en las Brumas. Pero mis ancestros usaron los Umbrales como barrera de seguridad. Básicamente es como si no estuviera ahí a no ser que mires desde el ángulo correcto. Como un doble fondo en el tejido de la realidad.

-La próxima luna llena...es en 4 días, ¿no?- aporto Ginny

-Si, así que tendremos que esperar 4 días solo para averiguar si todo esto ha servido de algo- El rubio se frotó el puente de la nariz, le escocían los ojos de cansancio.

-Todo eso de la protomagia...es un poco como la Oniromancia... ¿verdad? -Hermione había recordado muchas cosas del libro del Sr Gak, y desearía tener una copia para poder consultarlo ahora.

- ¿Oniromancia? ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?- Era Theodore quien se sorprendió ahora- Bueno, no es que me sorprenda,...eres famosa por tus...conocimientos- se mordió la lengua en el último momento

-Hace algún tiempo fui a una charla del Sr Gak, y me concedió una pequeña tutoría privada...investigué un poco el tema pero tampoco es que profundizara mucho...- Hermione se sentía extraña hablando de estas cosas, solo deseaba que no le preguntaran sobre que la movió a estudiar ese tipo de magia en concreto.

Draco se puso en pie lentamente. Se le veía ojeroso

-Blaise, Theo, os enseñare donde están vuestras habitaciones, yo me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. Vosotros...bueno...como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

No se espero a que le dijeran nada y se fue hacia las escaleras. Las subió lentamente, agarrándose a la barandilla. Demasiado para un solo día. Les enseño a sus compañeros de casa donde podían dormir y se fue a su habitación.

Se desnudo sintiéndose embotado y se puso su ya famoso pantalón de pijama y se acostó dejándose caer en la cama, tapándose de un tirón. Pero pese al cansancio, al agotamiento, y el persistente latido que sentía en las sienes presagiando una migraña, no podía dormir. Aun así se acurruco con los ojos cerrados.

Más tarde escuchó a Potter y a la comadreja ir hacia sus cuartos, y sonrió bajo la manta. Hasta cuando intentaban susurrar eran ruidosos. Poco después, Blaise y Theo pasaron frente a su puerta, sonaban emocionados. Luego unos pasos ligeros y una puerta cerrarse. Dedujo que serian las chicas.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, alguien toco suavemente a su puerta. El no respondió, y oyó girar el pomo, alguien se tomaba muchas molestias para no hacer ruido. La voz de la ojimiel sonó como un susurro…tan leve y cuidadoso que le costó trabajo oírlo.

-Malfoy... ¿estás dormido?

-Granger?- asomo la cabeza bajo las mantas y se quedo mirando con estupor la cabeza que se asomaba apenas por el marco de su puerta, recortada bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro...

La vio colarse sigilosamente en su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin apenas más sonido que un tenue "clic". La vio acercarse a su cama y quedarse allí de pie.

-¿Te importa que me siente?- dijo ella señalando la cama

El se hizo un poco a un lado, recostado de medio lado cara a la ojimiel, dejándole sitio

-Claro...-estaba sorprendido, y sintió un escalofrío cuando el peso de la muchacha hundió la cama-Oye Granger...no es que no me guste tu visita nocturna... ¿pero que se te ofrece?

-Es que quería preguntarte algo...-parecía cohibida

-Tu dirás...

-Quería preguntarte desde cuando lo sabes...lo de...lo de los "sangre sucias"...

-Desde hace la versión que me contó mi padre...que los hijos de muggles con magia eran anomalías y todas esas chorradas. Pero no saque conclusiones hasta hace poco- Draco se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba. Sentía la boca seca. Con la de veces que había fantaseado con algo así y va y ella decidía hacerle preguntas que le provocaban acidez y le vapuleaban el orgullo

-¿Por eso cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por qué sacaste conclusiones?- Hermione no parecía querer dejar el tema

-No, fue al revés. Cambie de opinión, y así pude ver las cosas de otro modo y saque conclusiones

-Malfoy... ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?- La voz de la ojimiel era apenas audible

-¿Y qué habría cambiado Granger? ¿Como hubiera sacado el tema? ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido decirlo? ¿Sabes lo duro que es reconocer en voz alta que todo en lo que siempre has creído, todo lo que siempre te han enseñado, todo lo que tu familia ha defendido durante miles de años estaba equivocado?- La voz del rubio sonaba mas cansada incluso que antes. Le dolía el pecho, sentía su estomago contraerse. "¿porque me duele tanto hablar de esto con ella? ¿Porque me asusta tanto que se vaya y no vuelva? ¿Porque me importa tanto lo que piense de mi?" se preguntaba una y otra vez y sin saber porque, añadió- ¿me habrías perdonado, Granger?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione se recostó en la cama a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, abrazándolo por el pecho con un brazo.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar Malfoy?- le pregunto susurrándole cerca del oído. El cerró los ojos perturbado por su gento y su cercanía

-No lo se...

-Hay una cosa que si comprendo, Malfoy, y es que aunque no me lo dijeras, llevas todo el año demostrándomelo. Y en ocasiones, las acciones pesan más que las palabras.

El rubio sonrió al oír eso, y distraídamente comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la ojimiel. Ambos se quedaron un rato así, abrazados con los ojos cerrados, ella abrazándole y el acariciándole la melena con cuidado.

-Granger...

-Dime

-No es que me importe... ¿pero vas a quedarte esta noche aquí?

Ella se incorporo como un resorte y comenzó a balbucear excusas

-Eh eh eh eh- Draco se sentó también tomándola por un brazo- No lo decía para que te fueras... no me importa que te quedes...la verdad es que aunque estoy cansado no tengo sueño y que estés aquí me...me relaja, pero no quiero que tengas problemas o que tengas que dar explicaciones a esos cotillas del otro lado del pasillo o que mañana te sientas incomoda conmigo otra vez...

-no es eso...es que tienes razón, será mejor que vuelva a mi cama...-Sonrió con timidez y se inclino para besarle en la frente- Buenas noches Malfoy...

Y mientras la veía acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con cuidado, y escabullirse al pasillo en silencio, Draco se sintió estúpido, y descubrió que entre ser un caballero cortes y un idiota que pasa la noche solo viendo como el objeto de sus deseos se le escabulle entre los dedos hay una línea increíblemente fina. Desquiciantemente fina.

El despertador sonó. Draco no recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Animal de costumbres, bajo al salón en descalzo y en pantalones en busca de su dosis de cafeína matinal. Y para su sorpresa, allí estaban Blaise y Theo vestidos asaltando con entusiasmo el desayuno.

-Es demasiado temprano para tanta alegría...-masculló Draco sirviéndose una taza hasta arriba de aquel atroz brebaje que a el tanto le gustaba

-Habíamos pensado en ir a hacer unas compras navideñas ...-empezó a decir Zabinni cuando el rubio lo corto tajante

-No, no podéis salir de aquí, y menos solos.

-Vale vale...lo comprendo...pero quiero hacer unas compras, ¿crees que alguno de los leones querrá acompañarme?

-Pregúntaselo a ellos cuando bajen...-Draco aun no tenía suficiente cafeína en el cuerpo para preguntas complejas.

A los pocos minutos, el cuarteto Gryffindor empezó a bajar por la escalera

-Buenos días a todos... ¿a alguien le apetece ser mi guardia y custodio y ser mi agente de condicional para ir de compras navideñas?- canturreó Zabinni con entusiasmo

-¿De qué narices hablas tú ahora?- le espetó Ron

-que quiero ir de compras y aquí el amo y señor de la casa no me deja ir solo ni con Theo,...así que a ver si alguno de vosotros quiere venir conmigo...Por cierto Draco, ¿porque no me llevas tu? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?-Le dedico un aparatoso pestañeo y con voz aflautada añadió teatralmente- ¡ya no hacemos cosas juntos como antes!

-No seas idiota...- el rubio no pudo evitar una medio sonrisa, el mismo Zabinni de siempre- A medio día tengo una cita con los abogados de la familia, no puedo retrasarlo más

-Bueeeeno valeeeeee. ¿Y alguno de vosotros? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí? ¿Venga? ¿Alguien se anima?

-Se puede pasar todo el día así si alguno no acepta...- Comentó Theo mirando a los Gryffindor, Draco lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Vale vale...yo te acompaño- Rio Hermione, y Draco se giro a mirarla con las cejas alzadas

-¡Si vais a ir de compras yo también voy!-Ginny parecía entusiasmada con la idea

-Vaya, soy un hombre afortunado...dos damas en la casa y las dos se vienen conmigo... ¿que habré hecho yo para merecer semejante honor?- Blaise no cabía en sí de gozo, estaba encantado de haberse conocido...

-Ser un plasta cansino que no se calla ni bajo del agua si no se sale con la suya...-Theo no podía dejar de reír- Un consejo para las damas, si se pone muy pesado, es brutalmente alérgico al polen de la digitalis purpurea...-Theo se saco de un bolsillo un frasquito y se lo lanzo a Ginny- En serio, usadlo como arma disuasoria o se podría descontrolar.

-Eres cruel Theo...muy cruel...que poca confianza me tienes...- Zabinni se llevo la mano al corazón en un exageradísimo gesto dramático

-¿Confianza? ¿Contigo? ¿Yendo de compras? Tío que nos conocemos...- Theo no podía parar de reír

-bueno, al menos que mi vida este en manos de tan dos adorables señoritas no suena tan mal...

-No te pases Blaise...estamos armadas y somos peligrosas...-Ginny sacudía el frasquito de digitalia mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar

-Ah...siempre cortando mis alas, coaccionando mi libertad, poniendo límites a mi ingenio, coartando mi personalidad...- Blaise tenía los ojos en blanco y hablaba en el mismo tono en el que se recita a Shakespeare

-Si no lo hiciéramos moriríamos todos ahogados por tu desbordante personalidad...- Masculló Draco

-Pero sería una muerte tan dulce...-Zabinni volvía a pestañear con entusiasmo

Harry y Ron no salían de su asombro ¿esos que tenían delante eran los Slytherin más temidos del colegio? ¿Los conspiradores supremos que siempre se habían imaginado susurrando en sótanos? Cualquiera diría que eran unos chavales normales y corrientes gastando bromas entre amigos... Se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros

Durante la siguiente hora Blaise no paraba de atosigar a las chicas para que comieran rápido y subieran a vestirse, hasta que Ginny se sintió tentada de hacerle tragar el tarro de digitalis con botella y tapón incluido. ¿Y había accedido a ir de compras con ese demente hiperactivo?

Cuando bajaron las escaleras ya vestidas para ir a la calle, Zabinni les saltó a la espalda y las tomo a cada una con un brazo y las empujo entusiasmado hacia la chimenea, y desaparecieron uno a uno entre llamaradas verdes en dirección al callejón Diagon

Theo suspiro con tristeza

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardara en volverlas locas, Draco?

-Apuesto por unos 15 minutos...- El rubio se acerco a su túnica y puso un galeón en la mesa

-Hummm, yo digo que media hora con la pelirroja...y una hora y media con Granger...-apunto Nott

-Una apuesta arriesgada...

-¿Estáis apostando a ver cuánto tiempo tarda en hacerlas perder los nervios?- Harry no salía de su asombro

-Es una vieja y respetada tradición Slytherin, Potter... la llamamos "la prueba de Zabinni",...créeme...es todo un desafío pasar un día entero con él cuando está de buen humor.- Theo no podía parar de reír.

-Entonces yo me apunto- Dijo Harry sacando un galeón de su monedero y dejándolo sobre la mesa- Yo digo que Ginny ya fantaseaba con estrangularlo antes de meterse en la chimenea y que Hermione tardará...unas dos horas en perder los nervios

-Eso es trampa Potter...tu juegas con conocimiento de causa...pero una apuesta tan interesante merece ser aceptada- Theo tomo el galeón y tomo un pergamino donde apunto las timbas.- ¿Juegas Weasley?

-Hummm...-saco un galeón y se lo lanzo girando a Nott- Yo digo que Hermione tendrá que separar las manos de Ginny del cuello de Zabinni en al menos dos ocasiones antes de volver

Los cuatro chicos rieron ante la insinuación del pelirrojo.

-Bueno caballeros, voy a darme una larga ducha.- el rubio se levanto de la mesa divertido y más despejado- ¿Por cierto, os dije donde estaban los baños?

-Hay cuarto de baño con ducha en las habitaciones...-comentó Ron extrañado

-Si bueno...pero en esta casa hay baños completos Weasley...con saunas, y piscinas termales de diferentes temperaturas...lo digo por si os apetece

Les enseño las instalaciones acuáticas y acabaron los cuatro allí, Theo y Draco en un baño de burbujas muy caliente con paños húmedos en la cara, relajándose y disfrutando de la temperatura y Harry y Ron correteando por la zona más como si fuera un parque acuático que unas instalaciones de relax y ocio

Apenas se habían secado y volvían al salón cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eran los abogados de Draco. Los tuvo que hacer esperar unos minutos mientras se vestía, luego los recibió. Estuvo reunido con ellos casi una hora entera. Cuando los hombres se marcharon, el rubio parecía necesitar otro baño de relajante agua caliente.

-¿Algo va mal?- Preguntó Harry

-No exactamente mal Potter...pero anular el contrato matrimonial que mi padre me tenía preparado me acaba de costar una pequeña fortuna...

-¿Contrato matrimonial?- Ron tenia la boca abierta

-Había pactado un matrimonio concertado sin que yo lo supiera, me acabo de enterar. Anularlo me va a costar una buena suma en dote...

-Vaya...eso suena escabroso...-Harry tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío, la vida de Malfoy ya le parecía bastante desagradable por lo que sabía de ella como para enterarse de buenas a primera que sus padres lo habían comprometido a sus espaldas.

-Pues entonces ni te menciono que la novia era Pansy Parkinson...

La conversación se había puesto desagradable si no fuera porque escucharon los gritos de Ginny viniendo de la chimenea y a Hermione pidiéndole que se calmara

-¡Nunca más acompaño a ese demente de compras! ¿Pero tú lo has visto?

-Ginny relájate...claro que lo he visto...y también te he visto a ti intentando desatornillarle la cabeza...

-Os lo dije- comentó orgulloso Ron- si conoceré a mi hermana...

Cuando entraron en el salón, Blaise y Ginny se gritaban acalorados y Hermione intentaba calmarlos, y aquello parecía zona de guerra, había montones y montones de bolsas, paquetes y embalajes de todos los tamaños

-Dios...habías dicho unas compras navideñas...no un saqueo masivo...-Harry estaba atónito.

-¿Que has hecho esta vez Blaise?- Theo ya conocía la pauta de lo que estaba por venir

-¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Aparte de volvernos locas!.-Ginny estaba toda sulfurada

-Minucias minucias...-Blaise sacudía la mano frente a la cara de Ginny como si no le importara

-Lo mato... ¡yo lo mato!-aulló Ginny mientras Hermione la retenía

-¡Podéis ayudarme cuando queráis!- les gritó a los 4 mirones que no paraban de reír- ¡Que tampoco es que necesite que me echéis una mano ni nada de eso!

Nott y Draco se vieron obligados a sacar a Zabinni de la vista de Ginny un rato hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. Casi a la hora del almuerzo los ánimos homicidas de la pelirroja parecieron disminuir.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry

-Nada Harry...es que Zabinni se propuso sacarnos de nuestras casillas con tonterías y Ginny acabo reventando. Realmente no dijo ni hizo nada...solo fue...solo fue Blaise...no sé si me entiendes

Después de varios intentos de reconciliar a la serpiente morena y a la leona pelirroja, el resto del grupo tuvo éxito y pudieron juntarlos en la misma habitación sin que intentaran despellejarse mutuamente, y Blaise carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno bueno...tengo regalos para todos. Que este encierro Navideño si no sería muy aburrido, y mas con cuatro días de espera para poder empezar a trastear con magias ancestrales, así que,...TAAaaaAAaACHAAAaAAnNNnnnN- y se puso a abrir paquetes sonriendo como un diablillo

Desembaló una docena diferente de juegos de mesa, mágicos y muggles, una pantalla de televisión de plasma gigante y varias videoconsolas. Un lector de DVD y casi una cincuentena de películas. Mandos para las consolas, micrófonos de un karaoke y suficientes dulces y chucherías para hacer que un colegio entero entrara en coma diabético.

-El tío Blaise no va a permitir que os aburráis, ¡mis niños!- canturreó alegremente mientras disfrutaba de las caras que ponían todos

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: Noche de juegos, desde los ojos de Hermione

Supongo que debería empezar con eso de "querido Diario" pero siempre me pareció un convencionalismo social tópico. Aunque también podría empezar diciendo que aunque siempre me han gustado los diarios, nunca me he atrevido a empezar uno. Pero prefiero empezar diciendo que soy Hermione Jane Granger, y que escribo esto porque las últimas 10 horas de mi vida merecen quedar escritas en algún sitio.

Mentiría si dijera que esta es mi única opción: no sería cierto. Podría coger el sanguine y buscar la complicidad de mi amigo secreto Áspid, y juro que desearía poder hablarle de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no puedo. Juramos no decirnos nunca detalles. Y miro de reojo ese precioso tomo azul eléctrico enchapado en plata y tengo que hacer autenticas hazañas de fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación. Además, quedamos no hablar durante las vacaciones Navideñas para evitar justamente eso...el sucumbir a la tentación de contárnoslo todo.

Y aquí estoy...sentada en un escritorio de una de las habitaciones de invitados de la ancestral Malfoy Manor, residencia de sangres pura...invitada por el amo y señor de esta casa...yo, una hija de Muggles, compartiendo dormitorio con una traidora de la sangre, y compartiendo las fiestas familiares por excelencia con mis mejores amigos y tres ex-mortífagos...Y estoy usando para escribir esto el secreter que me regaló el mismo Draco Malfoy...

Aunque creo que debería empezar a narrar esto por orden cronológico, porque el día de hoy no ha tenido desperdicio, y no quiero olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado, aunque no creo que pudiera ni aunque lo intentara.

Todo empezó por la mañana, cuando Blaise Zabinni quiso ir de compras, e ingenuas de nosotras, Ginny y yo aceptamos. No es que sea mal chico...bueno sí, es un jodido diablillo de azabache con una personalidad a prueba de valerianas, pero hay que reconocer que una vez lo conoces, su entusiasmo y pasión por la vida es sencillamente contagiosa. Tiene la curiosidad de un niño por todo, y siempre está dispuesto a ir un poco más allá siempre y cuando haga reír a los que tiene alrededor. Aun así es agotador. Y en más de una ocasión tuve que coger a Ginny para que no lo estrangulara allí mismo. Nos arrastró por todo el callejón Diagon comprando chucherías y juegos compulsivamente, y después nos insistió en ir a tiendas Muggle, porque decía que había tenido una idea y había oído hablar de unos nuevos tipos de juegos y entretenimientos y quería probarlos. Además, añadió, que tenía una oportunidad única dada mi experiencia y conocimiento del mundo Muggle. Y vaya si hizo compras...arrasó en varias tiendas de electrónica y videojuegos.

Pero fue cuando volvimos, y declaro su intención de no permitir que nos aburriéramos, cuando todo se volvió sencillamente surrealista. Y más cuando declaró inaugurada la noche de los juegos. Y se autoproclamó maestro de ceremonias.

Debo decir que yo tenía miedo. Si por algún casual los aurores decidían hacer una visita a Malfoy en ese momento nos habrían echado encima a todo el departamento del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle...y más cuando Theo y Blaise me acosaron para que pusiera en marcha el reproductor de DVD, la televisión y que montara las consolas. Y cuando protesté porque era imposible, que no había corriente eléctrica, para mi sorpresa sacaron de no sé donde un convertidor de energías. Es un artilugio que roza alegremente la ilegalidad y sirve para hacer funcionar aparatos eléctricos muggle con magia. Me negué en redondo a usarlo, hasta que me forzaron a ceder a base de pura insistencia. Puede que el argumento que usaron de "venga, va, solo por esta noche...es por una buena causa...además es navidad y no haremos nada malo" no fuera el mejor del mundo...pero debo admitir que me pudo la curiosidad. Slytherin y Gryffindor haciendo travesuras navideñas juntos, jugando y divirtiéndose...no tuve coraje de aguar la fiesta.

Pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...les estaba dando alas, les solté a todos la melena. Y que Harry me ayudara de tan buena gana a montar todo el equipo debió ser una pista.

Blaise estaba entusiasmado con todo, y una vez todo estuvo montado, lo primero que hicimos fue poner música. Para mi estupor, saco varios juegos de mesa y un CD de música. Y la cara que se me quedó a mí y a Harry cuando la música empezó a sonar, tuvo que ser épica: era un uno de grandes éxitos de los Beach Boys y Freddy Mercury.

Zabinni declaro que empezaríamos con un Trivial Mágico. Pero para sorpresa de todos, puso reglas. Seriamos dos equipos, y tras varias discusiones sobre cómo hacerlos, se decretó que lo más justo seria echarlo a suertes. Y fue así como Draco, Ginny y yo acabamos en un equipo, y Ron, Harry, Theo y Blaise en el otro. Pero eso solo fue el comienzo. El jugador que fallara una pregunta, y no consiguiera avanzar, tendría que sufrir el castigo de Verdad o Prenda. Responder con la verdad a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera o realizar la tarea o desafío que se le encomendara.

La verdad es que fueron dos horas muy divertidas. Y tuvo muchos momentos memorables...como cuando Ron falló una y tuvo que ir el resto de la noche con todo el pelo lleno de trencitas o cuando Harry tuvo que pasarse tres turnos con la cabeza convertida en un pepino.

Pero debo admitir que lo mejor de todo fue lo de Theo, cuando no supo responder a una pregunta y eligió como castigo Verdad...y Malfoy le pregunto qué narrara el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Eres un cabrón Draco...-Dijo Theo muy ruborizado.

-Venga venga...tu elegiste verdad...

-Sí, ¡pero nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerme contar esa historia!

Se hizo de rogar un poco, pero al fin nos narró su vergonzosa historia. Nos contó como en sexto curso se había enamorado de una chica de Ravenclaw, y él le había preguntado que quería que le regalara para navidades. Ella le respondió que lo quería a él envuelto para regalo. Ni corto ni perezoso, averiguo la dirección de la chica y se envió a sí mismo en un paquete enorme desnudo y envuelto en lazos de regalo. Pero según nos contó Theo, por lo que él sabía ella estaría sola el día después de Nochebuena, pero la abuela de la chica había ido a hacer unos recados. Y cuando el mensajero llamo a la puerta para la entrega, fue la abuela quien recibió y abrió el paquete.

-Así que os lo podéis imaginar...yo saliendo y gritando FELIZ NAVIDAD y la abuela allí mirándome como si le fuera a dar un infarto, y empezó a gritar como una posesa...y tuve que salir de allí corriendo y la muy arpía me persiguió calle abajo lanzándome maldiciones...y todos los vecinos mirando...fue horrible

Antes de que terminara de contar la historia Ron ya se había caído de la silla incapaz de hacer otra cosa que reírse y Harry y Blaise no podían contener los lagrimones que se les escapaban. Yo no sabía qué cara poner y Draco tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda a Ginny que se había atragantado con un mazapán y se estaba poniendo azul. Y allí estaba yo, contemplando la escena sin saber qué cara poner...escuchando las excéntricas aventuras amorosas de uno de los chicos más temidos del colegio...uno de los más serios estudiantes que con su mera presencia siempre sombría imponía un silencio reverencial...que ahora estaba colorado hasta las orejas mascullando sobre lo idiotas que eran todos y que dejaran ya de reírse porque lo que le pasó no tuvo gracia.

Mi equipo ganó el trivial, y he de decir que no fue precisamente por suerte. Draco y yo no fallamos ni una sola pregunta para decepción de todos, que se quejaron (sobre todo Blaise) del desperdicio de buenas ideas que tenían para hacernos malas pasadas.

Pero Zabinni había impuesto su ley, y los ganadores escogían juego, para mi sorpresa, Draco fue el que escogió, y eligió el karaoke. Y Blaise que estaba emocionado, dictó de nuevo las reglas.

En un principio pensamos en Slytherin contra Gryffindor, pero éramos 4 vs 3...así que uno se quedaba fuera. Luego chicos contra chicas...pero teníamos el mismo problema. Así que Blaise tuvo la idea de que un Gryffindor fuera el juez, y me escogieron a mi por ser la mas imparcial, y así fue como fui la espectadora del espectáculo mas dantesco jamás presenciado por mortal alguno.

El Karaoke tenía un modo aleatorio, que escogía entre más de 500 canciones al azar. Y lanzando una moneda, se decidió que empezarían los leones. Blaise había dictado las reglas, que eran simples:

-El veredicto de la jueza era inamovible y definitivo, así que no habría quejas.

-la jueza podía otorgar 1, 2 o 3 puntos por cada actuación

-Las canciones se podían cantar en solitario, en dúo o todo el equipo a coro, a elección de cada equipo.

-Se cantarían 12 canciones, 6 cada equipo, y recibirían puntos (o no) en cada turno

-El equipo que tuviera más puntos al final de la actuación elegiría el nuevo juego y podría escoger un "castigo" para el equipo perdedor

-El castigo tendría que ser aprobado por la jueza para evitar abusos

Así que como era mi privilegio, le di al botón de empezar en modo aleatorio, y salió la canción de Belinda Carlisle, Heaven is a place on Earth. Y fue Ginny la que cogió el micrófono, y con Harry y Ron haciéndole los coros se puso a bailotear por la alfombra siguiendo la canción de forma bastante aceptable. Había veces que no podía mirar de la poca vergüenza que demostraba mientras los Slytherin los abucheaban entre risas. Tuve que darles dos puntos, lo que hizo que las tres serpientes aun abuchearan más. Y cuando les tocó a ellos, les toco Sympathy for the Devil de los Rolling Stone, y salieron a la alfombra Theo y Blaise. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando supe que Blaise Zabinni ni tenía vergüenza, ni sabía lo que esa palabra significaba. Y ver al serio y siempre enigmático Nott siguiéndole la corriente y haciendo gala de tan poco sentido del ridículo no hizo más hacer que todos los que veíamos el espectáculo que daban conociéramos de primera mano el termino de "vergüenza ajena"

Y después de las risas, el concurso musical continúo. Harry canto Every Brathe You Take mirando a Ginny de reojo, lo que causo más de un aplauso. Malfoy hizo una representación sorprendente de Poison de Alice Cooper. Ron no atinó ni una sola nota en el sitio de Bed of Roses de Bon Jovi. Pero después le volvió a tocar a Zabinni, que hizo de la canción de Madonna Like a Virgin todo un show. Y lo peor fue a Ginny gritando para animarle a que siguiera bailando.

Las canciones se fueron sucediendo y la verdad es que todos nos lo estábamos pasando en grande.

La última canción que interpretaron los Gryffindor fue This Love de Maroon 5. Y se fueron pasando el micro en cada estrofa. Lo hicieron genial, y me sentí muy orgullosa de ellos. Pero para mí pasmo y el de todos los presentes, cuando volví a darle al botón para canción aleatoria, a las serpientes les toco YMCA de los Village People. Hicieron un corrillo los tres y en pocos segundos, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni sonreían como diablillos cada uno con un micrófono en la mano en medio del salón. Y cuando la música empezó, para pasmo de todos empezaron a seguir la coreografía. Blaise estaba en el centro cantando como un loco y moviendo las caderas con un ritmo que nunca habría imaginado, pero lo peor era ver que Theo y Malfoy no se quedaban atrás mientras le seguían tanto en la canción como en el baile.

Ginny no podía parar de reír y menos cuando Zabinni acabó cantando arrodillado delante de ella. Aquello era demasiado. No podía parar de reír, y menos cuando daban pasitos de lado a lado dando palmas e invitando a Harry y Ron a que se unieran. Pero para mí más profundo horror, esos dos descerebrados se levantaron haciendo las delicias de Ginny y cogieron los micros y se unieron a la puesta en escena más bizarra del himno gay por excelencia.

Y justo cuando pensaba que la cosa no podía ser más grotesca, los cinco enardecidos que habían perdido por completo el sentido del ridículo empezaron a desabrocharse los botones de sus respectivas camisas en un extravagante striptease. Aunque el más exacerbado fue Zabinni que se la quitó del todo y la sacudía en el aire como si fuera un cowboy con un lazo.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a reírme. Era lo único que podía hacer. Allí estaban enemigos jurados desde hacía años, y pese a que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra...no podía creer lo que veía. Aquella escena era un atentado contra el sentido común y el buen juicio. 20 generaciones de magos de las mejores familias mágicas debían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas...y en ese instante supe que lo que estaba pasando en aquella sala no saldría nunca de allí. Básicamente porque nunca nadie se podría creer la historia.

La canción dio sus últimas notas y los chicos chillaban alegres, Ginny aullaba por una repetición y yo aun no podía parar de reír, y menos cuando los muchachos se giraron y me miraron esperando mi veredicto. Lo único que pude hacer fue dar una aplastante y absoluta victoria a Slytherin y para mi sorpresa, todos vitorearon mi decisión. Y cuando las serpientes discutieron en corrillo el castigo para los perdedores, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de su decisión: que la Gryffindor que no había cantado hiciera su debut musical. Me negué en redondo y todos insistieron hasta que no pude negarme más.

Tuve que hacer una penosa interpretación de Bob Marley cantando Woman No Cry, y tragarme mi orgullo cuando uno a uno fueron sacando sus varitas como mecheros y hacían un lumus para corearme en los estribillos.

Decidimos relajarnos todos un rato porque aquello había sido demasiado y tomamos un descanso para cenar allí mismo en el salón, sentados todos en corro en la alfombra para terror de los elfos domésticos. Y Zabinni amenizó la cena con sus extrañas historias de sus viajes familiares. Todos nos reímos y fuimos contando anécdotas. Parecía que siempre hubiéramos sido amigos, que nunca hubiéramos intentado matarnos. Era casi mágico.

Después de la cena todos nos dimos el capricho de un vaso o dos de los licores que Malfoy tenía, y los ánimos se fueron calmando un poco. Alguien, no recuerdo quien, propuso poner alguna película, y la discusión empezó de nuevo. Al final, y para variar, tuvimos que echar a suertes que película veríamos, y el azar decidió que esa noche veríamos La Guía del Autoestopista. Tuve que parar la peli muchísimas veces para dar explicaciones a todos, porque Harry y yo éramos los únicos que entendíamos el concepto de ciencia ficción, pero aun así fue muy divertido ver las caras que ponían todos. Cuando la peli acabo, todos tenían ganas de más, y creo que fue a Theo a quien se le ocurrió ver una película sobre como los muggles veían la magia, y alguien sacó de su envase la de Prácticamente Magia. No hubo preguntas durante la película. Todos estaban absortos en la historia. Incluso yo

No sé cómo paso, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que Ginny me dio un golpecito en el pie y me giré a ver que quería. Ella me sonreía divertida y en silencio, señaló a mi lado con un dedo.

Al girarme, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Malfoy estaba a mi lado, y yo de algún modo, me había ido recostado sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta pero estábamos cogidos de la mano. Volví a mirar a Ginny con estupor y muy colorada, ella sencillamente me guiño un ojo y volvió a centrarse en la película. Ahora que lo había visto, que me había dado cuenta, no sabía qué hacer, como moverme. Me puse nerviosa.

Ahora que lo notaba, el contacto con la piel del rubio me estaba perturbando, la parte de mi mano que tocaba la suya me ardía con el mero roce. Y cuando le miré, sencillamente me quede sin aliento. De perfil. Iluminado por la pantalla de la tele, tan hermoso y tranquilo, tan relajado, como si la situación fuera lo más normal y cotidiano del mundo.

Me asuste, y no me importa reconocerlo. Tenía, y sigo teniendo, miedo de lo que siento por Malfoy. Pese a lo mucho que ha cambiado, pese a lo diferente que es de como yo lo imaginaba, pese a le metamorfosis que ha sufrido...aun así...nunca sé que pensar. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, no quiero tener esperanzas...no podría soportar su rechazo.

A 10 minutos del final de la película tuve que salir de allí, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, y me sentía febril y mareada de tenerlo tan cerca.

Me excuse y fui al baño. Me moje la cara y la nuca. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, casi suelto un grito al encontrármelo de frente. Me preguntó si estaba bien, y apenas atine a tartamudearle que sí. Y me dedico una de esas medias sonrisas ladeadas que tanto me desquician. Nunca sé cómo interpretarlas, nunca sé qué significan, no sé porque sonríe así y sin embargo...sin embargo me fascinan.

Aun me desconcertó más cuando se acerco a mí y me acarició la mejilla con los dedos y se acerco aun más. Su pecho se separaba del mío solo apenas por unos centímetros. En ese instante supe porqué la luna gira alrededor de la tierra. Comprendí lo que significan los campos gravitatorios. Él era una masa que con su mera presencia curvaba mi realidad y me hacía orbitar a su alrededor, irremediablemente atraída. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia mi oído y susurraba:

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Granger

Joder...tendría que ser ilegal tener una voz así,...me temblaron las rodillas y él aun lo empeoró todo más cuando con la otra mano, la que no tenia recorriendo mi mejilla de ese modo tan desquiciante, acabó en mi cadera. Y la movió acariciándome la cintura hacia la zona de mis riñones, donde la usó para atraerme hacia sí. No opuse resistencia, ni siquiera podía respirar que se supe que es un acto reflejo del cuerpo como para intentar mover un musculo de manera voluntaria...

Y allí estaba yo, como una muñeca en sus brazos, apoyada contra su pecho mientras el recorría el sendero que marca mi columna vertebral con los dedos, hacia arriba, con desesperante lentitud. Solo atiné a preguntarle que de qué quería hablar

-¿Porque siempre lo pones todo tan difícil, Granger?-susurró en mi oído- ¿Porque siempre acabas huyendo? ¿Porque no quieres verlo, Granger? ¿Porque no me dices lo que quieres?

No daba crédito a mis oídos. ¿Que trataba de decirme? Mis neuronas volvieron a traicionarme y en lugar de ceder a las exigencias de mi cuerpo, mi cerebro se puso a pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Pero Malfoy seguía allí, impasible, respirando contra mí cuello, y ni siquiera esperó a que le diera una respuesta, y cuando de improvisto atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y tironeo de él mientras lo mordisqueaba y lo lamia perdí la calma, el juicio y los nervios. Y solté un gemido.

Tuve la sospecha de que para Malfoy aquello fue como un pistoletazo de salida porque me hecho la cabeza atrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello y la garganta con autentico frenesí y yo lo único que podía hacer era sentir como mi sangre hervía. No pude evitar que mis dedos acabaran enredados en su pelo mientras seguía recorriendo el largo de mi cuello hacia arriba, desde mis clavículas, y a cada húmedo contacto yo me creía morir.

Pero cuando aquella boca que era el centro de mi universo en esos momentos tomaba la curva de mi barbilla y nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo lo que venía, jadeando de ansia aliento contra aliento, ...Ron se puso a berrear fuera del baño que quien estuviera dentro que se diera prisa que había bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla y que estaba a punto de reventar.

De algún modo, fue como romper un cristal, y el ansia que sentía, se torno confusión. La realidad se impuso y nos separamos como si no supiéramos que habíamos estado haciendo. En mi caso al menos, así era...

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta para abrir, por un segundo, sentí la mano de Malfoy cogiéndome del codo. Me giré para verle y su expresión me rompió el corazón. Sus ojos me estaban... ¿suplicando? ¿Que trataba de decirme? Pero ya lo he dicho antes, soy una cobarde,... me aterroriza como solo su mera presencia puede hacerme perder el juicio, como hace que me doblegue...pero en cierto modo ambos lo sabíamos...el momento había pasado, se había roto.

Y solo fui capaz de sonreírle mientras abría la puerta y salía de allí. No sé que diría Ron al entrar en el baño y ver a Malfoy...no sé qué le diría Malfoy en respuesta...lo único que sé es que acabé corriendo hacia mi dormitorio y me pasé un buen rato sentada con la espalda contra la puerta sin poder dejar de pensar, sin poder dejar de soñar, sin poder evitar fantasear .

Cuando fui capaz de mover las piernas, me senté en el escritorio, y aquí estoy...usando el regalo que Malfoy me hizo para escribir lo que me ha pasado con Malfoy...lo que siento por él.

No recuerdo que poeta fue el que dijo que la memoria es una puta infiel. Creo que fue Hemingway, pero por algún instinto que no puedo reconocer, he acabado sacando la máscara que Áspid me regaló, y traje escondida en el fondo del baúl. No pudo dejar de acariciar con los dedos esa joya que me regaló...y que siempre me veo obligada a llevar en secreto. La memoria me juega malas pasadas, y me avergüenza reconocer que mientras Malfoy me atenazaba con sus preguntas en el baño, no pude evitar pensar por un segundo en Áspid. Quizás por eso he acabado huyendo de sus brazos. Deseara lo que deseara mi corazón y mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo voy a responder a sus preguntas si ni siquiera puedo responder a las mías? Me siento dividida. Y no solo quiero que no me haga daño...es que no quiero hacérselo a él. No puedo ser sincera con Draco si no puedo sincerarme yo misma con lo que siento.

Hemingway me vuelve una y otra vez a la cabeza, porque tenía razón: todo hombre tiene corazón aunque no siga sus dictados, y conocer a un hombre, y conocer lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza, son cosas diferentes.

Lo único que sé seguro, la única certeza que tengo en estos momentos, el único pensamiento coherente al que puedo aferrarme, es que tengo un grave problema de fascinación por las serpientes...

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Andy Voldy: espero que el capitulo anterior, el 28, te aclarara un poco la duda de porque Hermione no tiene del todo la culpa de merecer tus golpes...XDD y me alegra haber estado a la altura con el pj de Blaise, era todo un desafío XD**_

_**Abril Evans: sufro de insomnio. Hay temporadas que no me afecta, pero cuando tengo crisis de no poder dormir...sencillamente no duermo. Y como me aburro dando vueltas en la cama, escribo. No es tan complicado...aprovechad mientras me dure la etapa de carencia de Fase Rem...cuando pueda volver a dormir con normalidad no podre actualizar tan rápido XDDD**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: Si Herms hubiera matado a Zabinni os habríais quedado sin el capitulo 28...me pareció muy injusto para con vosotros ^^**_

_**Primerose Darcy: Petición aceptada. Hasta nueva orden, Zabinni es todo tuyo, así que a los demás lectores...si tenéis quejas sobre el estado de solteria indefinida de Blaise en este fic...enviad vuestras quejas a Primerose, que ha sido la primera en reclamarlo en propiedad XDDD**_

CAPITULO 29: Nochevieja

Ginny estaba preocupada. Pese a las sesiones de juegos, las risas, y la sobredosis masiva de azúcar que todos llevaban encima, notaba que algo iba mal. Era algo sutil, casi imperceptible. Como una nota fuera de lugar en medio de un concierto. Y supo exactamente que era cuando vio como Hermione se ruborizaba cada vez que Malfoy estaba cerca. Y como casi como imanes que giran suavemente, se acercaban y al segundo se alejaban sin razón.

La pequeña pelirroja no era tonta, se había criado en una casa con seis hermanos varones mayores que ella y cuando una jovencita se ve en ese entorno, desarrolla ciertas habilidades casi sobrehumanas para sobrevivir. Una de esas cualidades era la de escuchar. Saber quien esta donde en cada momento es una facultad básica si uno se ha criado en una casa superpoblada con un número limitado de cuartos de baño. Y Ginny había escuchado. Vaya si había escuchado. Había oído a Ron hablando con Harry.

Según Ron, había pasado el día del Karaoke y las películas, cuando había ido al baño. Ginny se había percatado de la ausencia de Hermione y Malfoy y había sonreído para sus adentros imaginando que podría estar pasando. Cuando acabó la peli, Ron fue al baño, y poco después Hermione regresó y dijo que estaba cansada y que se iba a dormir.

Todo fue muy raro hasta que escuchó a Ron hablando con Harry, diciéndole que había visto a la castaña saliendo del baño donde estaba con Malfoy, y que cuando ella se fue el rubio le había dicho que ella estaba un poco mareada y que habían estado hablando.

Todo fue más raro aun cuando se encontró a Hermione en la cama y no quiso hablar con ella de lo que había pasado. Se la veía triste y deprimida. Ginny empezó a atar cabos sueltos. Y más cuando al día siguiente la parejita en cuestión parecía evitarse, pero sin dejar de mirarse desde lejos con ojos de cordero degollado y pese a las bromas y el buen humor que Zabinni contagiaba a todos, el rubio Malfoy parecía estar más silencioso y distante que de costumbre.

Ginny suspiró. Dijeran lo que dijeran los adultos sobre la juventud perdida...ser adolescente era un asco. Todo siempre es complicado, y cuando no lo es, lo complicamos nosotros.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello, y esta noche era Nochevieja. Mañana, uno de enero, seria luna llena. Era su último día de libertad total y absoluta antes de averiguar si podrían hacer algo contra el Sr Tenebroso. De resultar que no... Quizás todos estarían muertos antes del verano. Si lo que encontraban era una solución...harían la estupidez mágica mas descerebrada de los últimos cinco milenios. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que las cosas fueran bien por un puto día? ¿Que todos pudieran ser felices por un tiempo? ¿Sin complicaciones innecesarias?

Ginny había llegado a esa conclusión hacia dos noches, cuando con una excusa trillada de enseñarle una planta rara, había arrastrado a Harry hacia los preciosos invernaderos acristalados de los Malfoy, y una vez allí, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo al ojiverde de decir esta boca es mía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no le iba a dejar que la dejara de lado por miedo a perderla. Ginny Weasley tenía muy claro lo que quería, como lo quería y cuando.

Aún cuando Harry protestó entre jadeos cuando ella le arrancaba literalmente la camisa, mientras rodaban por el suelo, lo calló con besos. Quería disfrutar el momento y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Puede que mañana los mortifagos los encontraran, puede que todo saliera mal en una semana, podían estar muertos antes de que saliera el sol y Ginny no quería tener cuentas pendientes, no quería recriminarse a sí misma no haber intentado al menos ser feliz. Se había cansado de esperar, de quedarse siempre con las ganas, Ginny no quería soñar más despierta, quería coger la vida por los cuernos y dejarle bien claro que la iba a disfrutar al máximo durante todo el tiempo que tuviera para vivirla.

Y le dijo al ojiverde lo que quería, y le dejó bien claro con actos además de con palabras, que lo qué quería era a él. Y que lo quería ahora. Y vaya si lo tuvo...

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Ginny tuvo una pequeña conversación con Harry. Y él no pudo más que sonreír y consentirla. A fin de cuentas, el también estaba cansado de las medias tintas, y ya no veía mas razones para negar lo evidente. Volvían a ser una pareja. Aquella noche se hicieron muchas preguntas indiscretas sobre donde estaban Potter y la pequeña Weasley...y muchas risas cuando a la mañana siguiente aparecieron con sonrisas satisfechas y tomados del brazo.

Desde entonces hubo que buscar otro dormitorio, porque Ron y Hermione habían perdido a sus compañeros de cuarto y ahora dormían solos.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde entonces, y mientras hacían los preparativos para año nuevo, Ginny pensaba en todo esto.

Al final, Ginny tomo una decisión.

-Malfoy... ¿podemos salir fuera un momento?- le pregunto la pelirroja cuando no habían curiosos escandalosos a la vista

-claro...-se extrañó el rubio. Y aun se extraño más cuando ella le tomó del brazo con todo el descaro del mundo y se lo llevo al jardín.

-¿Que está pasando?- le preguntó claramente cuando se había asegurado de que estaban solos

-¿a qué te refieres?- Draco no salía de su asombro

-Oye...no soy tonta y tengo ojos en la cara. Llevas meses jugando con Hermione al escondite y pese a lo que pueda parecer, mi amiga me importa. No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero a veces os miráis comiéndoos con los ojos y al momento siguiente no podéis estar juntos en la misma habitación. No soy tonta, ¿vale? Así que qué está pasando

-Ginny no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo...- Draco pareció ponerse serio. Casi se podía ver como se le había ensombrecido la mirada y sus facciones volvían a ser duras. ¿O era dolor esa mueca que le había recorrido las facciones?

-No... No lo es. Pero habéis hecho que lo sea. Draco, ¡no sois niños! joder, se os ve a la legua y parece que sois los únicos que no os dais cuenta!

-Te equivocas Ginny...-contestó el sombrío rubio

-¿En qué me equivoco?- inquirió la pelirroja

-En que no soy yo quien no es capaz de ver las cosas- Draco se sentó en los escalones que conducían al césped

-Oye, puedes contármelo si quieres...-La pequeña pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le palmeó amigablemente la espalda.

-Quizás sea ese el problema, Ginny, que no hay nada que contar...-El rubio parecía realmente abatido

-Oye,... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Me sorprendería mucho que no lo hicieras...-Draco sonrió ligeramente, le resultaba agradable el parloteo intrusista y familiar con la que la pelirroja le trataba.

-¿Porque yo soy Ginny y a Hermione la llamas Granger?

-No lo sé...ella siempre ha sido...Granger para mí. Me sale así- él se encogió de hombros

-¿A ti te gustaría que ella te llamara Draco?- inquirió insidiosamente Ginny

El ojigris recordó en ese instante las dos únicas veces que el recordaba que la castaña le había llamado por su nombre. Y una calidez invadió su estomago. Se le escapó una sonrisa que no escapó del escrutinio de la pelirroja.

-Veo que sí...-añadió Ginny maliciosa- No sé...es solo una idea pero... ¿no crees que sería un detalle que empezarais a llamaros por el nombre de pila? Es solo una idea...

-¿Eres una descarada metomentodo, lo sabías?- la regañó Draco con una sonrisa

-Tengo seis hermanos, Draco Malfoy, para mí eso es un cumplido- hinchó el pecho con orgullo, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa del ojigris se ensanchara.- venga, ahora en serio... ¿me cuentas lo que paso en el baño?

Draco dio un pequeño respingo, ¿cómo sabia ella que había pasado algo en el baño? Y acabo desistiendo, en el fondo...quería contárselo a alguien. Y dado que había pactado con Gorgona silencio en el sanguine durante las vacaciones invernales, no tenía a nadie más a quien contárselo. Por lo menos, la cotilla pelirroja se había molestado en preguntar.

-te lo podría contar con seis palabras, Ginny: intente besarla y huyó de mí. Fin de la historia.

La brutal sinceridad de la respuesta de Draco la dejó con la boca abierta. No sabía que había esperado, pero desde luego nunca se había planteado que el rubio hubiera tomado la iniciativa de manera tan directa, y que su mejor amiga hubiera reaccionado así.

Ahora entendía el silencio del ojigris, y su actitud los últimos días. Había movido ficha, y se había despeñado. Era normal que estuviera dolido. Pero lo que la ponía furiosa por mera incertidumbre era la reacción de Hermione. ¿Porque había huido? ¿Porque lo había rechazado? Era evidente, por lo menos para Ginny, lo que la ojimiel sentía por el espigado muchacho que tenía sentado a su lado. Las piezas no cuadraban.

-Y luego dicen que es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación...-Ginny sacudió la cabeza con pesar- No te desanimes, tarde o temprano esa tonta se dará cuenta

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita, sonaba sincera y triste al mismo tiempo. Luego sencillamente se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Vamos dentro, no quiero que Potter me despedace si me ve compartiendo secretitos con su novia...

Ginny le dedicó una de esas amplias sonrisas y se levantó de un salto. Cuando volvieron dentro, era evidente que nadie había notado su ausencia.

El día paso entre preparativos y risas, por lo menos de casi todos. Y finalmente, se hizo la hora de la cena. De algún punto de las tortuosas y laberínticas bodegas de la casa, Draco volvió con unas cuantas botellas de antiquísimo vino, que Zabinni recibió con más entusiasmo del que cualquier humano normal sería capaz de demostrar. Cuando se hicieron las 11 y media de la noche, tras una pantagruélica cena, y tras unas 3 botellas de vino, todos se sentían remolones como gatos, y con esas sonrisitas típicas que solo aquellos que han bebido lo bastante como para sentirse felices pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacen pueden poner con eficiencia. A 5 minutos para la media noche un carillón de esferas flotantes y doradas se formo sobre la chimenea, y varios números que parecían tallados en pulido cristal iba formando una cuenta atrás.

-Bien chicos,...ya casi estamos! preparados para celebrar el año nuevo!-aulló Blaise varita en mano, conjurando tiras de serpentina y confeti sobre todos los presentes- preparados! listos! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos como posesos

Ginny agarró a Harry por el cuello y le estampo un beso en la boca que provoco más de una carcajada, Ron estaba abrazado a Nott encima de la mesa y ambos vociferaban estrofas desacompasadas de villancicos. Zabinni, nadie sabe cómo, había levitado y estaba colgando boca abajo de la lámpara gritándole al mundo que él era Batman.

Hermione no podía parar de reír hasta que sintió una caricia en su pelo. Y giró instintivamente sobre sus talones. El rubio la miraba con los ojos entornados y una inmensa tristeza en el rostro. Cuando él se inclino sobre ella, no pudo evitar pensar que iba a besarla y cerró los ojos y alzo ligeramente el rostro en señal de entrega, ansiando el contacto de aquella boca, sin poder negarse más a lo que su cuerpo le exigía, sin poder mentirse más a sí misma. Pero cuando sintió los labios del ojigris en su frente, la decepción le retorció el estomago con brutal crueldad. Abrió los ojos y le miró confusa, y la tristeza que él emanaba la golpeó como una bofetada

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Hermione...-susurró apoyando la frente en la de ella

La castaña sintió ganas de llorar, y esas ganas aumentaron cuando él, simplemente, se giró y se separó de ella, yendo a felicitar a los demás

Allí estaba la ojimiel, con unas enormes lagrimas amenazando con escapar, mirando confusa a Draco. No se dio cuenta de que Ginny se le había acercado y la abrazaba con los hombros

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un ciervo ha huido demasiado tiempo de un cazador, mi querida amiga?- le susurró la pelirroja al oído- pasa que cuando menos se lo espera, el ciervo se da cuenta que ya no le persiguen

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Christall: calma calma, que ya falta poquito...todo lo bueno se hace esperar, no?**_

_**Zelawyn: Gracias por dejar tu review, no sabes lo que me gusta y me motiva ver gente nueva apoyándome y diciéndome lo que piensan de la historia**_

_**Andy Voldy: me temo que si quieres quedarte con Draco tendrás que ponerte a la cola...en este capítulo quizás os desvele un poquito más los motivos que tuvo nuestro rubio favorito para que tuviera el cambio que tuvo...espero que os guste ^^**_

_**Barbiiie: a ver...son británicos (orgullosos y estirados) adolescentes y muy muy cabezones, además de que tienen la cabeza hecha un lio con alter egos...que esperabais? Dadles tiempo...aun tengo unos cuantos ases en la manga que creo que os gustaran ^^**_

_**Caroone: anda! hola a ti también ^^ me alegra que te guste y gracias por dejar review. **_

_**Y hechos los saludos correspondientes...el capitulo numero 30**_

CAPITULO 30: Verdades a medias y papel mojado

Les costó cosa de media hora bajar a Zabinni de la lámpara. Y subirlo al dormitorio fue una autentica odisea. Ron y Theo no fueron un problema porque en algún momento de la noche se habían quedado dormidos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Y dado el jaleo que habían armado, prefirieron no arriesgarse a despertarlos.

Ginny había cogido del cuello de la camisa a Harry se lo llevaba escaleras arriba haciéndole insinuaciones de como quería pasar ella la primera noche del año, y el ojiverde no puso mucha resistencia.

Hermione estaba ayudando a recoger a los elfos domésticos pese a las protestas de estos últimos cuando se dio cuenta que no veía a Draco por ninguna parte. Seguía con el estomago encogido por lo que había pasado unas horas antes, y la culpabilidad había invadido su conciencia como el general de un ejército invasor que estaba devastándolo todo a su paso. Las palabras de Ginny habían tenido un efecto demoledor sobre Hermione. Y pese a todas las dudas que tenia, pese a lo dividida que se sentía frente a sus emociones, esas palabras la habían dejado desnuda, desarmada y sin excusas posibles tras las que ocultarse.

Remoloneó un poco más de la cuenta en subir a su dormitorio. Exceptuando el rubio, que no sabía dónde estaba, y los dos energúmenos que roncaban indolentemente frente a la chimenea, era la última rezagada de la noche

Subió a su dormitorio y se puso uno de los pijamas que Draco le había comprado unos meses atrás, uno de sus favoritos, un camisón largo de color verde botella. Cuando se sentó en la cama, supo que no podría dormir. No así. Se volvió a levantar y se puso la bata de terciopelo color chocolate, y salió al pasillo.

Encontró la puerta que estaba buscando y toco suavemente. No tuvo respuesta. Lo intento otra vez sin resultados. Y tomando aire para insuflarse valor, giró el pomo con cuidado y se asomo.

-¿Estas despierto?- El silencio era atroz-¿Malfoy?

No tuvo respuesta, y trago saliva antes de colarse a hurtadillas en el cuarto del chico. Cerró la puerta tras de sí procurando no hacer ruido, y se acerco a la cama con cuidado.

-¿Malfoy?- insistió mientras palpaba la colcha, la sabana, la almohada...hasta que reconoció que aquel lecho estaba vacío.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando una corriente de aire helada le paso por al lado y se percató del frufrús que las cortinas hacían al ondear cuando la brisa gélida de la noche las mecía. Las ventanas del balcón estaban abiertas.

Se acerco abrazándose a sí misma y frotándose los brazos, y se percató de que allí estaba el rubio, sentado en la barandilla del balcón con las piernas colgando en el vacío, mirando el cielo estrellado. Iba como siempre vestía cuando iba a dormir, con los pantalones de pijama y con el torso desnudo. Inmóvil como una hermosa gárgola sobre su pedestal, parecía inmune al cortante frio de aquella noche de invierno. Su piel blanca aun se veía mas pálida bajo el frio resplandor de la luna casi llena, y sus cabellos platinados eran mecidos por el viento en todas direcciones, y le daban el aspecto de un aura prístina cuando revoloteaban alrededor de sus facciones. Aquellos mechones que luchaban contra la supremacía del viento ondeaban como pendones de ejércitos olvidados. Viéndolo allí sentado, con su silueta recortada, impávido e inmóvil frente a los crudos elementos de aquella fría noche, Hermione no pudo evitar compararlo con el Fantasma de la Opera, amo y señor de su tragedia, prisionero de su propio castillo. Puede que Malfoy no estuviera desfigurado por el fuego. Pero no todas las cicatrices son visibles. Y las que no se pueden ver, pueden ser incluso más atroces. La castaña supo que él no estaba llorando. Sus ojos no lloraban. Pero como siempre pasa en estos casos, las lágrimas más amargas son aquella que no se derraman. La culpa volvió a azotarla, y la vergüenza de su propia cobardía hizo acto de presencia en su conciencia.

Hermione se acerco al umbral de la ventana con los dientes castañeándole

-Malfoy...

El pareció sorprenderse de que hubiera alguien y giró sobresaltado

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- le espetó secamente dándose la vuelta y saltando al balcón

-que...quería hablar con...con...contigo- el castañeteo de dientes que le provocaba el frio no le dejaba hablar bien

El rubio gruño y se metió en el cuarto, cerrando los ventanales y tomando la varita encendió la chimenea sin miramientos. Cogió una de sus batas y se la tiró casi con violencia encima a la castaña

-Póntela- Fue una orden, seca, fría y directa. Ella sencillamente se la puso, antes de que se hubiera cerrado la bata agradecida por el entrar en calor, el volvió a hablar- Que haces en mi cuarto.

-¿qué hacías tu en el balcón? Podrías haberte enfermado...

-quería despejarme, el frio ayuda. Y deja de esquivar mis preguntas- su voz era tan cortante como el gélido viento que hacia fuera. No estaba entonando las preguntas, sonaba monocorde, y Hermione se encogió al recordar que era el mismo timbre de voz distante y arrastrando las letras que usaba en sus primeros años de escuela para dirigirse a ella. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-quería hablar contigo...-murmuró esperanzada

-De qué.- La atajó el rubio, sin darle margen y sin intenciones de ponérselo fácil

-Ya sabes de qué quiero hablar...

-No, no lo sé. Lo único que se con seguridad es que no tengo ni idea sobre lo que quieres o dejas de querer. Es algo que me has dejado muy claro últimamente.- El ojigris seguía mirándole de frente, sin darle cuartel. Y se sentó en el borde de la cama dejándola de pie, llena de dudas y vergüenza, con la bata del muchacho y sin saber que decir.

Pasaron un par de minutos en un incomodo silencio en el que Draco apenas parpadeó. Seguía mirándola

-Sigo esperando...-masculló ya casi perdiendo la paciencia

-Es que no sé cómo empezar, ¿vale? yo...yo quería hablar de lo que paso en el baño y... de lo de esta noche...

-Entonces empieza cuando quieras, sigo esperando...decir eso es como no decir nada- Le espeto él.

-¡Es que ni siquiera sé que paso!- Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Pasó que por primera vez desde que empezó el curso he hecho lo que realmente quería hacer y me atreví continuar lo que hemos empezado muchas veces y ninguno ha continuado, y tu saliste corriendo. Mensaje captado por mi parte. Alto y claro- hablo sin pausas, y las palabras salían de su boca como proyectiles en una ejecución, una detrás de otra, sin piedad.

-Malfoy no lo entiendes...

-Entonces explícamelo, soy todo oídos- abrió los brazos como esperando una lección

-¡No seas condescendiente conmigo!-le espetó rabiosa, no era lo que realmente quería decir pero la conversación no iba como ella habría deseado

-Bien, Granger...genial. Una respuesta maravillosa por tu parte. Pero si vas a seguir insultándome preferiría que lo hicieras en otro momento, me agota ver como evades las respuestas, justamente tu, que tanto adoras las preguntas. Pero no... No es que tú seas una hipócrita indecisa, es que yo son un condescendiente. Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico...si eso era todo lo que querías, ya lo has tenido, es tarde y quisiera dormir…- Draco estaba tamborileando con los dedos encima de la cama y Hermione estaba perdiendo la calma por momentos

-¡Porque siempre tienes que complicarlo todo tanto!- Y tal como lo dijo se arrepintió. Había perdido los nervios y había hablado la desesperación

-¿Yo?- Draco parecía furioso- ¿Yo? ¿Que yo lo complico todo? - se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente y la castaña estaba retrocediendo

-Malfoy...lo siento...no quería decir eso...

-No, no querías ¿verdad?- le espetó bruscamente- como tampoco querías colarte en mi ducha y acabar besándome en mi cuarto. Tampoco querías abrirme la cabeza cuando te gaste una broma a principio de curso. Supongo que tampoco querías acabar dormida abrazada a mí en dos ocasiones, y por supuesto tampoco querías haber...

-¡Ya basta!- le cortó ella

-¡Dime qué coño quieres Granger!- casi le gritó en la cara, se había acercado en dos rápidas zancadas y la había cogido de los hombros sacudiéndola- ¡porque me estas volviendo loco!

-Me estás haciendo daño... -La ojimiel tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y lo había cogido por las muñecas. Draco le estaba clavando los dedos. Cuando ella se lo hizo notar la soltó con tanta rapidez como la había cogido.

El ojigris respiraba pesadamente y se miraba las manos como si no las hubiera visto nunca. Hermione notó como un reguero de ardientes lagrimas le caían en silencio por la mejilla, y la culpa volvió a azotarla como un látigo. Empezó a moverse lentamente, como si lo hiciera en el agua, y sin saber cómo, acabo abrazando el cuello del rubio, confundiéndolo aun mas si eso era posible.

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho Malfoy...-se le escapó un sollozo contra el cuello del rubio, que torpemente se estaba empezando a mover y le correspondió en su abrazo, rodeándola con la cintura, estrechándola con fuerza.- Malfoy lo siento...pero esto me aterra

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- atinó a decir el. El olor del pelo de la castaña lo aturdía, y sentir como le goteaban las lágrimas de ella por el cuello y el pecho le estaba estrangulando el corazón.

-No lo se...de todo esto...de ti y de mí y de que no sé lo que siento...

Esas palabras mortificaron a Draco

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que necesitas tiempo...- Hermione notó que mientras el decía esas palabras, el abrazo con el que la rodeaba perdía fuerza

-Malfoy...-era casi una súplica. Necesitaba que el comprendiera...que el supiera...pero como decírselo...- por favor...

-¿qué es lo que quieres Hermione?- era ese mismo tono de voz que los enfermos terminales usan para preguntar a los médicos "¿cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?"

Hermione no pudo contenerse más, apoyo las manos con las palmas abiertas en la helada piel del pecho de Draco, y lo empujo hacia atrás, mientras ella avanzaba, haciéndolo tropezar de espaldas contra la cama y dejándolo allí sentado y con cara de sorpresa. Se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él y lo cogió por el mentón, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente, casi con temor, los lados de su cintura.

La castaña cerró los ojos y le rozó los labios con la punta de la nariz, y muy lentamente, fue cambiando el gesto para acabar rozando esos mismos labios con los labios. No fue un beso, no exactamente, era más bien un roce, como el aleteo de una mariposa contra la piel. Hermione temblaba, no sabía lo que hacía, pero estaba haciendo exactamente lo que deseaba hacer. Le acarició con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas y las orejas al rubio, y acabó hundiendo los dedos en el pelo mientras seguía acariciándole los labios con los suyos. Hasta que notó como el ojigris abría los labios y atrapaba con suavidad su labio inferior.

La presión ceso, y se separaron lentamente, y poco a poco, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Las manos de Draco recorrían con delicadeza la espalda y las caderas de Hermione, como si fuera un alfarero que diera forma a su obra maestra. La castaña no podía separar sus manos del pelo, el cuello y los hombros del muchacho, mientras se miraban a los ojos, y respiraban lenta y pesadamente. Y con lentitud, casi como si temieran romper el hechizo que estaba flotando entre ellos, volvieron a inclinarse y reanudaron esa intima caricia con sus bocas. Y ni siquiera era un beso...algo tan suave, tan delicado...que ni siquiera era un beso...Era como el instante antes de un beso, en el que las pieles entran en contacto sin terminar el gesto. Era un preludio, una promesa, y ambos se movían prolongando esa agónica y expectante sensación.

Hermione lo sentía. Lo que Lavander le había contado, lo que tanto había leído en los libros. Sentía su cuerpo flotar, sentía mariposas en el estomago, sentía como calambres recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

-Esto es lo que quiero...-dijo ella en apenas un susurro, dejando que sus palabras se perdieran en el aliento de Draco- pero necesito algo de tiempo...por favor...necesito...necesito...- Draco no la dejo terminar, cubrió los labios con un dedo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es tarde...- fue lo único que dijo el rubio con voz ronca. La cogió por la cintura y la levanto en vilo mientras él se alzaba, y pasándole un brazo por la cadera, la dirigió con suavidad hacia la puerta

Hermione lo miró como aterrada, ¿qué había pasado?

-Malfoy yo...porque... ¿cómo?- quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía por dónde empezar

-Mañana a estas horas estaremos con el Abisalis, y tendremos unos días muy ocupados...necesitaremos pensar con calma. ¿Querías tiempo? Lo tendrás...- dijo él con suavidad.

El pánico volvió a la expresión de Hermione.

-Pero no es eso lo que quería decir...Malfoy yo...- El volvió a interrumpirla

-Estoy en la habitación de enfrente, Hermione...cuando sepas lo que quieres, cuando tengas tus respuestas...solo tienes que cruzar el pasillo- el sonrió con amargura, pero ella no pareció verlo

-Eso no tiene gracia Malfoy...

-No me estoy riendo Granger...- y como si todo hubiera sido dicho y no quedara más que añadir susurró un buenas noches y cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando a una castaña completamente sola en la oscuridad del pasillo

"soy estúpida" pensó ella, allí, plantada delante de una puerta que se le acababa de cerrar en las narices "soy rematadamente idiota" se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y a su cama. "si lo he perdido por pensar demasiado no me lo perdonare nunca..." se dijo a sí misma como ultimo pensamiento antes de sucumbir al agotamiento físico y emocional de la primera noche del año.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, poco a poco los siete residentes de la casa se fueron juntando para el desayuno. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco bajo vestido, se tomo un té y se encaró a los Gryffindors.

-Necesito que uno de vosotros me acompañe.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de pastelitos

-Tengo que visitar a alguien y no moverme solo por la orden judicial- fue la única respuesta. Todos esperaban que Hermione se prestara voluntaria pero no lo hizo, estaba allí cabizbaja mirando con feroz determinación su taza de té

-Yo te acompaño - dijo Ginny mirando con enfado a su amiga que se ponía roja de vergüenza sin alzar la mirada- Dame un minuto que voy a cambiarme.

5 minutos después, el rubio y la pelirroja estaban en los alrededores del Hospital San Mungo. Draco paró un segundo en un puesto de flores y compró un ramo de margaritas de colores, algo que sorprendió mucho a Ginny, había esperado que comprara rosas, o lirios o algo así, pero no unas flores tan...tan comunes y coloridas.

-Siempre le encantaron las margaritas de colores...-susurró como si leyera los pensamientos de su compañera- Mi padre no le permitía tenerlas, decía que no eran lo bastante buenas para ella...pero cuando no estaba, yo solía asaltar el jardín de los vecinos y le robaba ramilletes de margaritas para ella. Era una broma secreta entre nosotros...me regañaba diciendo que no era digno de mí, pero siempre complacía verla sonreír...

-Draco... ¿a quién hemos venido a visitar?- pregunto la pelirroja algo confusa por el arrebato de nostalgia del sombrío Slytherin

-A mi madre...hacía mucho que no venía a verla. Se lo debía

-Creía que estaba con unos parientes de viaje para no estar sola después de lo de tu padre...

-No, lleva ingresada aquí desde mi juicio- el ojigris miraba las margaritas como sumido en los recuerdos- No se hizo público y hemos llevado esto con la mayor discreción posible

-¿La han ingresado por una depresión?-se sorprendió la pelirroja

-Al principio no... Pero luego la cosa se complicó mucho. Le han diagnosticado el Síndrome de las Nueve Reinas.

Ginny se sobresaltó, si eso era cierto, era grave. Y mucho. Los magos y las brujas tenían depresiones como todo humano. Y en algunos casos, muy muy raros, esas depresiones llevaban a hacer que la mente divagase, alejándose del dolor. Cerrándose a él. En casos aun mas graves, ese enclaustramiento se volvía peligroso, dado que la mente del mago o bruja se sellaba al exterior, y negaba esa experiencia dolorosa conjurando una fantasía mental, una ilusión, a la que se aferraban como si fuera la realidad. Eso era el Síndrome de las Nueve Reinas, y la madre de Draco lo había desarrollado.

-Dios Draco, lo siento mucho,...no lo sabia... ¿porque no has venido antes? Si lo hubieras dicho, te habríamos acompañado encantados...-Ginny no sabía que decir

-Porque tengo las visitas restringidas Ginny...-La miró con tristeza- cada vez que vengo, mi madre cree que soy mi padre, ella vive en una fantasía en la que yo soy un bebe, y todo es perfecto. Antes del Señor Oscuro, cuando todo era perfecto...-se encogió de hombros ante la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha.- Eso los días que está consciente...la están tratando con pociones y desilusionadores, incluso están intentando métodos Muggles de psicoanálisis y psicoterapia...y muchas veces ni siquiera sabe quién es o donde está. Creen que se repondrá con algo de tiempo...pero no me dejan venir a verla a menudo porque tras las visitas se altera mucho.

-Malfoy lo siento mucho...-Ginny sintió una gran compasión por el muchacho. No solo habían dado el beso de los dementores a su padre si no que su madre se había vuelto demente. Y solo le quedaba una enorme casa llena de amargos recuerdos. Le tomo del brazo y lo achucho un poco- Voy a estar contigo, ¿vale? No te preocupes...

-No me preocupo Ginny...-suspiro él con amargura- He aprendido a aceptar lo que no entiendo y procurar seguir adelante porque a donde más puedo ir si no...

Ginny no supo que decirle, y sencillamente le siguió al interior del hospital, y se dejó guiar mientras buscaban la habitación de Narcissa Malfoy.

La dama estaba recostada en la cama, y sonrió somnolienta al verlos, era una de esas sonrisas corteses que le dedicas a la gente que sabes que deberías reconocer, pero no lo consigues

-Hola madre...te he traído unas margaritas...-susurró Draco acercándose a la cama y poniendo las flores en un búcaro que había allí

-Me gustan las margaritas...-dijo la dama con voz pastosa

-Lo sé madre...lo sé...- y se inclinó para besar la frente de su madre, Ginny sintió una punzada en la conciencia por estar presenciando un momento tan intimo y personal de una familia que no era la suya. Y una pizca de culpabilidad por no haber sido capaz nunca de pensar en términos familiares cariñosos de esa familia que tenía delante. Draco siguió hablando- ¿Te tratan bien?

-Me hacen beber muchas pociones, y tomar muchas pastillas...-se quejo la pálida mujer. Se le veían marcas de insomnio bajo los ojos y su piel no es que estuviera pálida, es que estaba cetrina.

-Es por tu propio bien...-la regañó dulcemente Draco

-Eso me dicen...pero no me dejan ver a Lucius...ni a mi bebe...mi pequeño Draco...no me dejan verlo...estoy empezando a pensar que el parto no fue bien...-La dama parecía al borde de las lagrimas

-El parto fue bien,...-le susurró con cariño el rubio, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su madre- el bebe está bien, Lucius lo está cuidando, por eso no puede venir a verte. Pero me ha mandando a decirte que no te preocupes, soy un pariente suyo, también quería que te dijera que tu solo tienes que preocuparte de reponerte pronto, tomarte todas las pociones y pastillas que te den y ponerte fuerte cuanto antes...

Narcissa volvió a sonreír a aquel amable desconocido que tanto le recordaba a su marido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Escucha, no podré venir a verte en un tiempo, pero hare que te manden margaritas todas las semanas, ¿te gustaría?- Draco le hablaba a su madre despacio y con ternura

-Preferiría que vinieras a verme,...nadie viene a verme,...nadie me dice que está pasando...

-¿Como que nunca nadie viene a verte?- Draco alzó una ceja mientras la regañaba con suavidad- Yo vengo a verte siempre que puedo...y mira...-señaló a Ginny- Hoy te he traído otra visita.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Narcissa miro a la pelirroja con confusión

-Hola Sra. Malfoy...me llamo Ginny Weasley...su marido y mis padres...son amigos...compañeros de trabajo- Ginny entró en pánico y miró a Draco que le suplicaba que continuara, y cuando vio que el rubio le sonreía alentándola y dándole las gracias se animo un poco- Mis padres me mandan a pedirle disculpas por no poder venir a visitarla, y me pidieron que viniera a...a mandarle sus deseos de que se recupere pronto, y a decirle que la echan mucho en falta en las ...reuniones sociales.

-Weasley...no recuerdo a los Weasley...-La dama parecía confusa y perpleja, pero la cortesía del protocolo le impedía preguntar más...

-Oh! bueno, eso es normal Sra. Malfoy...-Ginny entro en modo "mentir a una madre con total naturalidad"- Después de un parto le dan poción hematopoyética para que regenere la sangre perdida...esas pociones suelen causar pérdida de memoria,...estará unos días algo confundida. A mi madre le paso lo mismo hace unos meses cuando dio a luz a mi hermanito Charlie...

Draco miro a Ginny con una admiración que rozaba lo absurdo. De todas los meritos que él le podría haber atribuido a la pequeña de los Weasley nunca habría pensado que soltar semejante ráfaga de mentiras, con tal aplomo que hasta el se lo habría creído, fuera una de ellas

-Si...será eso querida...-Narcissa había encontrado más que creíble la improvisada patraña de Ginny y parecía que la escusa de las pociones que confundían lo explicara todo- le darás recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Sra Malfoy...-Ginny sonreía radiante, como si aquella mujer que yacía en la cama fuera una querida amiga de toda la vida

-Tenemos que irnos ya...-dijo Draco- No te olvides, ¿de acuerdo? Nada mas pueda volveré a visitarte...y por favor cuídate mucho, no tardes en recuperarte...

-Querido...no recuerdo tu nombre...-dijo Narcissa mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-Me llamo Draco...

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Como mi hijo!- susurró alegre la mujer- ¡Así seguro que no me olvido!

-Si...me llamo igual que tu hijo...-la voz de Draco era un hilo estrangulado y Ginny lo cogió de la mano. Aquello tendría que haberle dolido, y ella lo sabía. Que una madre no te reconociera...que se hubiera creado un mundo de fantasía donde su hijo existía solo como un eterno bebe...que una madre hubiera elegido evadirse y escapar de los recuerdos aunque eso significara renegar de su hijo...Ginny apretó la mano de Draco para que notara su presencia. Podía ver el dolor y la tristeza en el rostro del rubio, y hasta a ella le estaba afectado estar en aquella sala con Narcissa. Decidió rescatar a Draco de aquella situación

-No se preocupe Sra Malfoy, yo misma me ocupare en persona de hacer que este despistado venga pronto a visitarla, ¡yo misma vendré pronto también a volver a verla! me he alegrado mucho de verla tan bien y tan recuperada. Estoy segura de que la próxima visita se la haremos ya en su casa! pero lamentablemente hoy apenas teníamos unos minutos para poder venir, y tenemos mucho que hacer...

-¡Entonces no os entretengo más! dadle recuerdos a Lucius de mi parte! y a los Sres. Weasley!

-¡Descuide Sra Malfoy, de su parte!- Ginny tomó con fuerza a Draco y lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación. Lo guio como si fuera un autómata fuera del hospital, y el chico no empezó a reaccionar hasta que noto el frio viento del exterior en la cara y le devolvió un poco de ánimo.

-¿Cuántas veces has venido solo aquí, Draco?...-Le espetó Ginny a la cara

-una vez al mes más o menos...no me dejan venir más...

-Draco...si me entero que vuelves a hacer esto...te mato, ¿me oyes?

-¿Quieres que deje de venir a ver a mi madre?

-No, no quiero que vengas solo...joder Draco,...no es mi madre, ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer... ¡y me ha descorazonado verla así! no me quiero ni imaginar lo que te tiene que haber dolido a ti!-Ginny le estaba casi gritando- ¡Si me entero que vuelves a venir solo me cabreare y mucho! si no tienes a nadie que te acompañe me avisas y vendré cuando sea y como sea, ¡pero no vuelvas a hacerlo o te acabaras volviendo loco tu!

Draco se enderezo y a punto estuvo de replicarle a la descarada pelirroja pero se paró un segundo y repaso la bronca que le había echado mentalmente. Un par de segundos después sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza a la Weasley

-Gracias por preocuparte Ginny...y por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta...- La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha por haberse impuesto al rubio y lo tomo del brazo

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-A casa...-dijo el- A prepararnos, esta noche, vamos a abrir la caja de pandora. Y por cierto Ginny...

-Dime Draco

-Podrías...podrías...-no sabía cómo seguir

-Tranquilo Draco, lo de tu madre queda entre tú y yo. A nadie le importa. Es algo privado y personal.

-Nunca pensé que le daría tantas veces las Gracias a una Weasley en tan poco tiempo...

-Me siento halagada...

Ambos rieron alejándose de aquel deprimente lugar, volviendo a la mansión donde 5 amigos los esperaban. Y mientras tomaban el camino de regreso, Ginny no pudo dejar de sentirse como una intrusa, había vivido una experiencia que no le correspondía. No era ella quien tenía que haber acompañado a Draco y ayudarlo a sobreponerse de su tragedia personal. Y pese a que volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario, no pensaba perdonarle a Hermione que no hubiera tenido el coraje de estar al lado de Draco cuando este, claramente le había pedido ayuda.

**Corregido, leído, disfrutado y editado por Loonydraconian, que todos los trabajos sean tan placenteros como éste. Y si veis algún fallo, tiradme de las orejas, que siempre me han gustado las de Dumbo ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sabaana: no todo pueden ser risas... ademas...habia que ense r el corazoncito de Draco...o me vas a decir que no mientras lo leias no tenias ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle un mimito?**_

_**Ariana Sato: una pregunta dificil la que me has hecho, porque si te respondo te destripo lo que os tengo reservado para los proximos capitulos...asi que muy amablemente te voy a sonreir y no te voy a contar nada. Espero que puedas disculparme...^^ **_

_**Aoi Fhrey: Gracias por tu mensaje. No sabes lo mucho que animaste. Y por cierto, DE NADA, fue un placer, aunque inconsciente. Ley tu historia, y me gusto mucho. Quizas veas el huevo de pascua que he dejado para ti. Espero que no te moleste, es solo un peque gui ^^**_

CAPITULO 31: abriendo el Abisalis

La hora de comer fue silenciosa. Draco y Ginny no habian hablado mucho sobre su escapada matutina y todos los demas habian dejado de hacer preguntas sobre el tema. Pero la tension se notaba en el ambiente. Esa noche averiguarian si podian o no hacer algo. Esa noche, todos verian algo que ningun mago ni bruja habia visto desde hacia mas de 5.000 a s, algo que habia sido creado en los albores de la humanidad, en el comienzo mismo de la magia. Estaban nerviosos.

Las horas pasaron lentas y pesadas y hasta el hiperactivo Zabinni no pudo hacer nada para calmar los animos de sus amigos. Pusieron musica y un par de peliculas por la tarde, pero no parecio mejorar el ambiente. Los que decidieron leer para pasar el tiempo se encontraron a si mismos releyendo los mismos parrafos una y otra vez incapaces de concentrarse en nada.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar los nervios ya estaban a flor de piel y la tension que flotaba en el hambiente era tan densa que se podria haber enlatado.

A las 23:00, Draco decidio que ya era hora y les pidio a todos que cogieran pergaminos, carbones, plumas y tintas.

-El abisalis no puede ser sacado de la camara, o al menos, yo no se como. Podremos estar alli esta noche, pero si queremos poder usarlo...si hay algo alli que podamos usar... no podemos esperar de mes a mes para poder consultarlo, habra que copiar todo lo que podamos esta noche y estudiarlo con calma luego. Si hay dudas o algo no lo hemos copiado bien, podemos consultarlo al mes siguiente.

Los guio a todos a uno de los sotanos de la casa. Abrio una pared de un modo muy similar al que se accedia al callejon Diagon y s e hizo un corte en la mano. Froto la herida en la frente de todos sus amigo.

-Que haces? -Dijo Blaise asqueado.

-Solo la sangre Malfoy puede acceder a la camara donde se custodia el Abisalis, no se si esto funcionara,...pero estoy intentando daros un pase de entrada.

Poco despues se encontraron bajando por una escalera de caracol contruida en ladrillo rojo. A medida que descendian, piso tras piso, los ladrillos rojos pasaron a ser bloques de piedra. Siguieron descendiendo, con las varitas en mano invocando un lumus. Durante largos minutos. Y poco a poco, los bloques de piedra pasaron a ser escalones tallados en roca viva. Todos estaban un poco mareados con su descenso en espiral, y sentian una especie de claustrofobia alli abajo. Y aquellas malditas escaleras que parecian no tener fin. Y casi de improviso, las escaleras se acabaron y se encontraron en una enorme caverna.

Era humeda y fria, cubierta de musgo y estalactitas. Era aterradoramente grande, y el silencio solo se veia remarcado por el ocasional sonido de gotitas de agua cayendo y estrellandose en algun lugar de las sombras. Caminaron siguiendo un sendero que mas que marcado, estaba desgastado en la roca del suelo. Cuantos Malfoys habian hecho falta a lo largo de los milenios para que sus pasos hubieran dejado marcadas sus hueyas en la dura roca de ese modo? En silencio era angustioso, y pese a la amplitud del lugar, la todos sentian una asfixiante sensacion de claustrofobia.

Llegaron a lo que parecia un peque y simple pedestal de piedra, o mejor dicho, un atril de piedra, y Draco miro el reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche.

-Alejaos un poco...-susurro apagando su varita- Iluminad esto de tal modo que se quede en lo hicieron

Con cuidaodo, volvio a abrise el corte de la mano y miraba el techo y su reloj alternativamente. Cuandoel peque aparato empezo a sonar, dando las doce, una enorme imagen luministecente y fantasmagorica se materializo sobre Draco, y se fue definiendo como una esfera que imitaba la luna. Empezaron a sonar las campanadas, y el rubio coloco su mano herida sobre el atrio, dejando que un generoso reguero de sangre lo empapara.

La imagen de la luna se fue expandiendo, mas y mas, hasta que como una pompa de jabon, estaban esperando un fogonazo de luz, o luces y estrellitas brillando por doquier...pero no paso nada de eso. Sencillamente, donde antes no habia nada, ahora habia algo. Asi de simple...sin apariencias, sin derroche de efectos...aquello era magia hecha para la privacidad, no para la ostentacion. Y aquellos seis que miraban espectantes no sabian si sentise decepcionados o sobrecogidos por la solemnidad que todo esto representaba.

Se acercaron, y vieron lo que Draco miraba con intensidad. Alli habia un libro. Bueno, lo llamaron libro porque sabian que era un libro...pero aquello no se ajustaba exactamente a la descripcion.

El Abisalis era enorme. Era media casi un metro con diez de largo, y cada pagina unos 40 dentimetros de ancho. El tomo tenia casi palmo y medio de grosor. La portada era una chapa de metal pulido, sin nada escrito. Cuando Draco, con una reverencia inmensa, tomo la portada con un cuidado que rozaba lo religioso, y la volteo, todos miraron sorprendidos como era el libro por dentro: Todas las paginas eran metalicas! El libro estaba gravado en metal! Y cada gruesa pagina esta encuadernada al lomo por unas enormes argollas!

-No lo toqueis, acercaros, pero no lo toqueis. Hay muchos conjuros vinculantes a la sangre protegiendolo y ya es peligroso que esteis aqui, ni se os ocurra tocarlo. No se que podria pasar.-Advirtio Draco.

Todos miraron la primera pagina.

-Que es ese idioma? No lo reconozco...-era Ron

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Draco- Pero tenemos poco tiempo, dividiremos cada pagina en cuartillas, y las ordenaremos, cada uno de nosotros copia una cuartilla y luego las ordenamos ariba y ya lo traducimos con calma...ahora se nos hecha el tiempo encima y no se si nos dara tiempo a copiarlo todo...

Se pusieron manos a la otra. Draco manipulaba el libro e iba pasando las paginas o se lando las partes que cada uno tenia que copiar y trasncribir. Theo, Blaise y Hermione copiaban los textos con una exactitud pasmosa y a buen y Ginny usaban sus varitas para iliminar a los escribientes y los textos a copiar, dado que la cueva estaba bastante oscura y el proceso de copiado requeria de mucha concentracion y detallismo, por no hablar de exactitud. Ron Se encargaba de ir recogiendo los pergaminos ya copiados, ir ordenandolos segun las intrucciones de Draco y reponia de pergaminos en blanco a los tres que copiaban, asi como tambien se encargaba de mantener el suministro de tinta...que por algun motivo parecia evaporarse por la cantidad de texto a copiar.

El trabajo fue frenetico, sin pausas. Y casi con la ultima pagina ya copiada, aliviados por haber terminado, el Abisalis, del mismo sigiloso modo que habia llegado, se esfumo.

Estaban todos agotados por la tarea. Nott, Zabbini y Granger tenian los dedos adormecidos de tanto escribir y los ojos hinchados por el esfuerzo de copiar. A Draco le dolian los brazos por sostener el pesado libro y Harry y los hermanos Weasley estaban agotados y con calambres por haber sostenido las varitas en alto toda la noche y haberse pasado la noche dando vueltas abasteciendo a todos de todo lo que necesitaran

La noche paso volando, todos con trabajo por hacer. Y sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, las horas volaron. Justo cuando las ultimas cuartillas fueron copiadas y entregadas cuando las ultima pagina del libro de hierro fue trasncrita, rompio el alba, y los temores de Draco que que no les diera tiempo a copiarlo todo, desaparecieron junto al Abisalis. El tiempo se habia acabado, y tal como habia llegado el libro, con un reverente silencio, sencillamente desaparecio, volviendo a su ignoto escondrijo.

Agotados, emprendieron el ascenso por las aterradoras escaleras de caracol, casi a la carrera ansiosos por salir de aquel agobiante lugar, cargando con la copia del misterioso libro. Todos estaban cansados. A Theo, Blaise y Hermione les escocian los ojos por el esfuerzo, y tenian los dedos atontados de tanto escribir. Draco tenia los brazos con agujetas de pasar las pesadas paginas y de sostener el inmenso tomo en posicion para que todos pudieran verlo. Ron estaba mareado de tanto dar vueltas y correr de aqui para alla para atender a las necesidades de todos, y Ginny y Harry teniana los brazos con calambres de mantener los brazos en alto toda la noche iluminando a los escribas.

Aun asi se sentian extasiados y ansiosos por desvelar los secretos del libro, y subieron casi a la carrera las angostas e interminables escaleras. Se podria decir que entraron en tromba en la grandiosa biblioteca de la mansion casi al amanecer, gritando ordenes a los elfos para que trajeran te muy cargado y algo de desayuno mientras Draco no perdia tiempo y se ponia buscar diccionarios, silabarios de runas en todos los idiomas antiguos que conocia y se ponia a buscar frenetico referencias sobre el idioma que tenian que traducir.

-Deberiamos empezar por traducir el indice...o esta parte...que creo que es el indice...asi sabriamos que buscar y no perder tiempo traduciendolo todo- Se lo Nott.

-No,...estoy hay que traducirlo y estudiarlo todo- Le corrigio Hermione- No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar y si nos centramos solo en una parte podemos dejar cabos sueltos...

-Creo que la leona tiene razon- Secundo Zabinni- Nos llevara mas tiempo pero esto hay que hacerlo bien

-A mi estas cosas no se me dan bien...-dijo Ron sintiendose inutil

-Oye...cada uno a lo suyo...si el trabajo intelectual no es lo tuyo, siempre puedes ayudarnos con el material...asi nos ahorras tiempo y todos somos utiles...-Dijo Theo, cuando noto que algunos lo miraban mal por su comentario a dio- Sabeis que tengo razon, todos podemos ser utiles de un modo u otro...asi que dividamos el trabajo.

Cuando poco despues los elfos trajeron el desayuno, todos dejaron el trabajo agradecidos por poder reponer fuerzas,apenas habian traducido unas paginas, y aquello los tenia fascinados. No se parecia a ningun tipo de magia que hubieran conocido. Mientras Draco bebia con ansia varias tazas consecutivas de aquel mejunje concentrado revientaestomagos y provocaulceras que tanto le gustaba, no podia dejar de mirar a Hermione. Y como distraidamente, se apartaba un encrespado rizo y se lo colocaba tras la oreja. La observaba de reojo, y como las bolsas bajo los ojos fruto del esfuerzo y el cansancio de una noche en vela no desmerecian su belleza. No es que Hermione fuera especialmente bella...pero tenia algo. Aquellos almendrados ojos color miel lo cautivaban, y esas facciones, dulces y ligeramente ani das, pero bien definidas,...aquellas imperceptibles arrugas en sus mejillas y en sus frentes, que se le marcaban mas cuando fruncia el rostro, dentoaban su caracter, y que pese a su aspecto no era una ni tonta. Era fuerte, a su forma y a su modo, y Merlin sabia que tenia un genio de mil demonios...no era diferente de tantas otras, pero destacaba en la multitud.

Draco sacudio la cabeza intentando en vano que Hermione dejara de llenar sus pensamientos. Tenian un trabajo que hacer.

Despues del desayuno, mientras Ginny se tomaba un merecido descanso de cinco minutos antes de seguir buscando odiosas referencias que no encontraba en libros que no entendia, y decidiendo dejar el trabajo intelectual a los cerebros del grupo, se permito el lujo de mirar la escena con perspectiva. Se le escapo una sonrisa.

Alli estaba el rubio Malfoy, apoyando las manos en respaldo de la silla de Hermione, y mirando por encima del hombro lo que ella hacia. No estaban hablando, se gritaban. El parecia estar corrigiendole una traduccion y ella alegaba que la traduccion estaba bien. Pero pese al tono en el que usaban, los dos parecian relajados, mientras se chillaban mejilla contra mejilla, el como un angel guardian sobre las espaldas de ella.

Si esos dos idiotas no hacian algo al respecto pronto, Ginny decidio que tomaria cartas en el asunto.

-Ginny, que les pasa a esos dos?- dijo Harry en su oreja.

-Que son imbeciles, eso les pasa...tanto cerebro y tantas neuronas los atonta.- le respondio la peliroja mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su flamante novio y le asaltaba la boca para atracarsela a mano armada y salir trinfante con su botin de besos.

-Eh! vosotros dos! los mimitos y las caranto s para luego!- les grito Ron enfadado y cargado de libros- que Malfoy y Hermione van a matarse por no se que traduccion y no encuentro los libros y diccionarios que Theo y Zabinni me estan pidiendo a gritos!

-Se acabo el descanso mi preciosidad...-Gonny le robo un ultimo beso y salio dando saltitos a ayudar a su hermano

Harry remoloneo un poco antes de volver al trabajo, y mas despues de que le rompieran su momento de disfrutar con calma de las picardias de su hermosa peliroja.

En mas de una ocasion tuvieron que separar a Theo y a Nott por sus diferentes opiniones sobre una traduccion o la interpretacion de un texto, y al final se dedicaron a apuntar todos las posibles traducciones para interpretarlas cuando tuvieran todo el texto como conjunto para sacar ideas globales.

Cuando se hizo la hora de comer, Draco los reunio a todos mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Vale...creo que mejor nos vamos a la cama todos y descansamos un rato..-les anuncio

-Yo quiero seguir un par de horas mas y asi podre traducir...-empezo a protestar Grenger hasta que Draco la volvio a cortar

-No, tu te vas a la cama, no estamos rindiendo, estamos todos cansados y de los nervios y no hacemos mas que discutir de puro agotamiento. Con unas horas de descanso lo veremos todo con mas calma

-La verdad es que me iria bien un sue cito...-concedio Blaise- Si tengo que seguir a este ritmo voy a matar a Theo de pura desesperacion...

Theo iba a protestar pero Draco volvio a interrumpir

-Basta todos! vamos a comer. Por si acaso guardare todas las notas, traducciones y copias del Abisalis en la caja fuerte, mejor prevenir que curar, asi que ordenad todo el trabajo y dejad las se les que querais para saber por donde lo habeis dejado, vamos a comer y nos acostamos un rato. El primero en despertarse que despierte al resto.

Hermione se veia enfadada porque no la dejaran seguir trabajando, pero tenia que reconocer que era verdad que se sentia cansada. Comieron con bastante rapidez y se fueron iendo todos a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Cuando el rubio abrio la puerta de su dormitorio, miro atras, y vio a la ojimiel meterse en su cuarto bostezando." Como es posible que este tan ciega? "Se pregunto "puede leer cualquier libro escrito por el hombre y es incapaz de leer a un hombre que le esta diciendo a gritos lo que siente por ella..."

Mientras Draco se desnudaba y corria las cortinas para poder descansar unas horas, deseo ser un libro, para que la ojimiel pudiera entenderlo. Deseo ser como el abisalis, y generar esa fascinacion en ella...deseo ser como el sanguine para poder decirle todo lo que necesiataba decirle...deseo ser al menos un mensaje en una botella, para que ella pudiera leerlo...que ella pudiera entender.

Mientras, en otra habitacion, Hermione miraba el cielo al mediodia antes de irse a dormir, y fue cediendo al sue mientras veia nubes de extra s formas cruzar la azul inmensidad. Antes de sucumbir al cansancio penso en los misterios que podria desentra r en ese maravilloso libro que era el Abisalis, sin pensar demasiado en todos los demas misterios que aun tenia pendientes.

Entre unas cosas y otras, durmiendo de dia y trabajando de noche, tardaron 3 dias en traducir todo el Abisalis.

Aunque ninguno tenia mucha idea de que iba todo el texto, dado que habian ido traduciendo cuadrillas de paginas sueltas a medida que iban acabando con las traducciones anteriores, y estaban todos ansiosos por porder leer el tomo entero de una forma mas coherente.

Cuando pusieron las ultimas cuartillas en el lugar correspondiente, todos se miraron emocionados.

-Quien hara los honores?- dijo Blaise

-Debria ser Draco...a fin de cuentas el libro es suyo- Apunto Harry

-Deberia ser Grenger...-dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos- es la que mas ha trabajado en esto y de todos los presentes es la que mas ama los libros, me parece justo...

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo con picardia Nott.

Hermione no se hizo esperar y tomo el hatillo de pergamino y se aclaro la garganta. Iba leyendo para si y haciendo explicaciones y leia algunos parrafos en voz alta.

-Las primeras paginas explican un poco la historia que nos conto Malfoy...y la verifican. Que al principio la magia estaba ligada al alma y no a la sangre y que la bruja Abisalis hizo algo...no explica el que, para diliur el poder y cambiar el anclaje del poder magico a la sangre...luego habla del alzamiento de los primeros magos oscuros y de como murieron intentando dividir sus almas para alcanzar la inmortalidad...y de las primeras guerras magicas

Paso algunas paginas

-Aqui habla de como Abisalis ideo un modo de luchar contra aquellos magos oscuros que si habian esperado a que atara la magia a la sangre para asi no morir al dividir el alma, alzancando asi la inmortalidad. Ella no podia tolerar algo asi... y planeo un...una especie de ritual o algo asi. Para unir lo que estaba roto.

-Osea,...que creo un rito para juntar los pedazos de almas de los horrocruxes?- mascullo Ron

-Si- Hermione seguia leyendo

-Pero para eso habria qeu buscarlos! menuda tonteria, todo este trabajo para nada!- mascullo Theo

-No, no es necesario...-Dijo Hermione se lando un fragmento de texto- con solo tener un fragmento, o el original...el rito hace que el resto de fragmentos aparezcan, los invoca...

-Y que pasa con las protecciones magicas que el Sr Tenebroso habra puesto en los horrocruxes?- Esta vez era Harry preocupado, al recordar el liquido que tuvo que hacer beber a Dumbledore y los Inferis

-No importa!- Hermione estaba entusiasmada- Esto es magia de almas Harry, no lo ves? Contra esto, quien ya sabeis no tiene defensa posible! Da igual lo que haya puesto! Con solo un horrocrux o tendiendole una trampa y atrapandolo, podemos volverlo mortal! Podemos sellar todos sus fragmentos de almas dentro de el otra vez! Podriamos hacerlo vulnerable!

-A ver...tenemos que encontrar algo que es imposible de encontrar o en su defecto pedirle amablemente al Lord Tenebroso que se este quieto un ratito mientras intentamos intentamos destruir sus ansias de inmortalidad, no?- Zabinni asentia mientras hablaba divertido-Pan comido

-No seas cinico...el ritual no se tiene que hacer en el momento...se puede preparar de antemano por lo que leo aqui, y lanzarlo en el momento adecuado...solo tendriamos que atraerlo hacia un lugar o encontrar un horrocrux...-Hermione parecia entusiasmada por la lectura.

-A mi me parece una locura...-dijo Ginny

-A mi me parece que es el mejor, por no decir el unico plan que tenemos, y que cualquier cosa es mejor que esperar a verlas venir...-dijo Draco- El ministerio no sabe que hacer, los aurores estan desapareciendo uno a uno y el Sr oscuro se esta moviendo de nuevo. Si vamos a dar palos de ciego, e intentar algo, yo digo que lo hagamos a lo grande.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Draco tenia razon. Ya que iban ha hacer una locura...bien valia la pena hacerla lo mas sonada posible.

-Esta bien...Hermione, que necesitamos?- Harry se inclino sobre el hombro de su amiga para ver el texto

-Esto va a ser complicado...no se que son la mayoria de estos ingredientes, y esto es la receta mas caotica y compleja que he visto nunca, tiene mas de 300 ingredientes...

Draco y Ron se inclinaron para ver a que se referia. El rubio alzo una ceja y girandose a Ginny le hablo con cierta urgencia.

-Peliroja, puedes traerme aquel libro de alli? El de tapas marrones, se titutla "nomenclaturas de ingredientes a lo largo de la historia".- Cuando ella tomo el tomo el la corrigio- No no no, el tomo 3, traeme el tomo tres. Gracias

Cuando tuvo el libro en las manos busco algo con rapidez, y se lo con un dedo.

-Aqui esta...no sabes que son esos ingredientes porque estan nombrados como se llamaban en aquella epoca.

-que quieres decir?- le consulto Harry

-Que en la lista, se requiere algo llamado "raiz de caricias", eso me sonaba, y la "raiz de caricias" es como se llamaba antiguamente al Jengibre Rojo Asiatico, entendeis? No es que no sepamos lo que hay, es que esta nombrado de forma distinta.- Draco vio las caras de todos y puso los ojos en blanco.- A ver...tambien se dice que necesitamos raices, hojas y flores de algo llamado "Campanitas de Muertos".

-Y que quiere decir eso?- Dijo Ron

Draco paso rapidamente las paginas del diccionario de nomenclaturas y se lo otra entrada

-"las campanitas de muertos" es como se llamaba antiguamente a lo que hoy conocemos como Sello de Salomon, es una planta.

-Joder, asi que con una traduccion no valia? Hay que hacer una segunda?- Theo parecia desmoralizado

-Venga, esto se hara rapido...-Dijo Ron alegremente sintiendose util por una vez en algun tiempo- Es algo que puedo hacer hasta yo! Asi que yo me encargo! Tomaros un respiro chicos!

La traduccion de la lista paso a ser responsabilidad de Ron, mientras el resto se centraban en las instrucciones.

-Vaya...esto va a ser dificilillo...-silvo Zabinni

-Dificilillo? Hay que hacer pociones como ingredientes de pociones que son ingrecientes de mas pociones! esto es un puto caos!-Theo miraba las formulas con los ojos como platos

-y habeis visto esto de aqui?- dijo Harry- dice que los conjurantes, osea nosotros, tendremos que formar un circulo alrededor del objetivo para invocar...tal y como nos vea nos inchara a avadas...

-No Potter...sigue leyendo. Una vez el rito este hecho y empecemos con la invocacion, tal y como lo rodeemos con el circulo cualquier magia que use, y que este ligada a la sangre, y siendo quien tu sabes es toda, sencillamente se esfumara, mientras no se rompa el circulo, estara impotente- Hermione estaba radiante

-Si, pero si viene con mortifagos y los dejamos fuera del circulo vamos a tener problemas...seriamo un blanco facil por no decir perfecto...-apunto Draco- Si vamos ha hacer esto necesitaremos mas gente que nos cubra las espaldas.

-Bueno...unos podriamos hacer el circulo y el otro curbriros...-Harry no lo veia tan complicado

-Eso puede ser un problema...-se lo Hermione- Leed esto...-dijo pasandoles el cuadernillo improvisado

los chicos lo leyeron.

-Que quiere decir eso?- pregunto Harry

-Que tenemos un problema gordo...-maldijo Theo por lo bajo

-Potter, quiere decir que solo para formar el circulo neceistamos un numero de poder basado en la unidad minima de union magica, osea, tres.-Draco seguia leyendo

-Bueno...somos siete...tres hacen el circulo y el resto protegen...-Apunto Ginny

-No...estamos hablando de Quien Vosotros Sabeis...necesitamos un numero muy poderoso. Siete es uno...pero segun estas indicaciones no nos sirve. Necesitamos un tres veces tres. Eso como minimo.

-Nueve? Necesitamos a dos locos mas para la panda?- Zabinni bufo- y a quien le vamos a pedir que se una a nuestra mision suicida?

-No solo dos Blaise...dos mas solo para la invocacion, pero luego necesitaremos a mas gente que nos cubra las espaldas...-Draco se froto con frustracion el puente de la nariz.

-Vale, ya basta todos!- Hermione se puso en pie de un golpe haciendo caer la silla en la que estaba sentada al suelo- Si. Vale...este plan tiene fallos...y vamos a necesitar ayuda...pero concentremonos de momento en lo que podemos hacer...tenemos que juntar mas de trescientos ingredientes y en esa lista que Ron esta preparando estoy viendo cosas que o bien seran muy caras, o bien seran muy dificiles, o bien ilegales de conseguir...y preparar todo eso nos requerira tiempo. Ese tiempo podemos usarlo para buscar solucion a los problemas de personal...os parece bien a todos?

-Que remedio...-dijo Ginny frustrada- Aunque siempre podemos llamar a los gemelos...

-Por Merlin No!-aullo Ron asustado- Con Blaise ya tenemos suficiente!

Todos rieron sin poder evitarlo del arrebato del pelirojo.

-Bueno bueno, pero son una opcion, por hablar con ellos no perdemos nada...o al menos insinuarselo...- dejo caer Ginny

-De Griffindor hay alguien en quien confieis? Nosotros por nuestra parte...como comprendereis lo tenemos dificil, aunque siempre podemos intentarlo con _Millicent_ Bulstro...-Theo parecia algo avergonzado de no poder contar para algo asi con su propia casa

-Bueno, esta Neville, Luna...seguro que se nos unirian...-Harry parecia pensativo

-Hay que pensarlo bien Harry...-le interrumpio Hermione- Esto no sera un paseo por el parque...podria ser peor incluso que lo que paso en el la seccion de misterios del ministerio y esta vez no se si podremos contar con refuerzos...y salimos vivos de alli por los pelos.

Harry parecio abatido por esa verdad...iba a pedirle a sus amigos que se pusieran en peligro voluntariamente? Tenia derecho ha hacerlo? Todos los presentes en esa casa no tenian mas remedio...pero y los que si tenian alternativa? Podia pedirles que se sacrificaran?

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado de momento- Draco se impuso con solo una frase- Grenger tenia razon el otro dia cuando dijo eso de que ya cruzaremos el rio cuando lleguemos al puente o algo asi. Como quiera que se dijera esa frase Muggle...los problemas de uno en uno.

Hermione lo miro sin saber que pensar. Se habia acordado de algo que ella habia dicho...habia usado un proverbio muggle citandola a ella como fuente...se habia acordado. Por un instante, la culpa regreso. Y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para retomar el tema que tenian delante.

-Ron tienes ya la lista?- pregunto la ojimiel

-un segundito y...-Ron copio los ultimos nombres a toda velocidad- hecho!

Les paso el pergamino y todos lo ojearon.

-Vale...aqui en la mansion tengo como unos 90 de estos ingredientes- Draco cogio una pluma y los marco- Ginny, podrias copiarmelos para que luego baje a buscarlos?

-Claro- Ginny se puso a ello

-Yo puedo conseguir estos 25...-Theo tacho los suyos y miro de reojo a Ginny que puso los ojos en blanco

-Secretaria para todo...tambien copio tu lista Nott...- Suspiro la peliroja

-Hummm...-Zabinni miro la lista haciendo memoria- creo que os gano a todos, pero tenemos un peque problema...estan en casa de mis padres. Alli hay como unos 150 de las cosas de esta lista...el problema no seria entrar, seria salir sin que mi madre nos pille y me asesine...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Caroone: como se narro hace unos cuantos capitulos, Aspid y Gorgona habian propuesto no hablar durante navidades, asi que es normal que no lo hagan. Un poquito de paciencia...ya se que os gustan esas conversaciones...pero tened paciencia...no puedo escribir mas deprisa XDD**_

_**Andy Voldy: en todas las tradiciones misticas "reales" (y no solo del universo de Harry Potter) el siete es un numero poderoso. Pero el tres aun lo es mas, por ser el numero basico de la vida (la triada, madre, padre e hijo) y por ello, todos los numeros derivados del tres son poderosos (tres, seis, nueve, doce...) pero el numero poderoso por excelencia (salvo la excepcion del 13) es el 9, el tres veces tres, la redundancia suprema. Y que sepas, que eso no me lo he inventado yo. Puedes Googlearlo cuando quieras y comprobarlo tu misma ^^ Por eso elegi ese numero y ese dialogo, me parecio...apropiado. Y lo de los gemelos y Milli...lo sabreis en futuros capitulos XDDD**_

CAPITULO 32: Ingredientes...muchos ingredientes

-Beleño negro, nueza, pluma de la cervix de un Rhoc, tierra de los Barrizales Sombrios, aguijon de Billywig, polvo de opalo...y si no me fallan las cuentas, eso son 92 ingredientes- Dijo Draco dejando el ultimo tarro encima de la mesa que estaba bastante abarrotada.

-Genial...solo nos faltan 208...-se quejo Ginny

-Un momento...estos de aqui puedo conseguirlos yo...-dijo Ron- Bueno, nosotros- se corrigio a si mismo mirando a Harry

Harry se inclino mirando la lista que le pasaba su amigo y sonrio

-Hermione...quieres que Anaya tenga su primer vuelo?-susurro con picardia el ojiverde

Theo miro la lista y bufo.

-Me quereis explicar como pretendeis conseguir una cola y polvo de cuerno de unicornio, una crin de centauro y escamas de cola de sirena? Por no mencionar el veneno de acromantula o cenizas de un fenix...- Zabinni no salia de su asombro

-Hagrid- dijo simplemente Hermione con una sonrisa- Eso ha sido muy inteligente Ron! se lo podemos pedir a Hagrid!

-El guardabosques del colegio?- Draco no salia de su asombro, y ademas esa punzada de celos que le habia hecho mirar mal al pelirojo por un momento. El habia aportado mas de un tercio de los ingredientes de la lista de un tiron y porque el idiota Weasley hubiera tenido una idea para conseguir 6 recivia la atencion de Grenger. No era justo...

-Si! el cuida a las criaturas del bosque Negro...y alli hay unicornios y centauros y acormantulas...de hecho las acromantulas son sus mascotas...el puede mandarnos todo esto...por no mencionar que puede entrar en el despacho del director y hacer una visita a Fawkes...

Dicho y hecho, Harry y los demas intregrantes del trio de oro escribieron y mandaron una carta a su enorme amigo pidiendole por favor si podia mandarles todo eso, que lo considerarian un favor personal, que lo necesitaban para un proyecto del colegio para sorprender al profesor de pociones. Esa misma tarde, tuvieron su respuesta en un enome paquete que la pobre y pequeña lechuza de Hermione sufrio horrores para acarrear.

-Vale...ya solo nos quedan 202...-Ginny se estaba animando por momentos.

-Pero hay algunos que seran problematicos...no tengo ni idea de donde conseguir sangre de Boggard...y dudo que lo vendan en tiendas...-Zabinni miraba la lista un poco apesadumbrado

-Sabemos que hay uno en Hogwards...siempre podemos pedir permiso para practicar con el y conseguirla- La idea habia sido de Ginny

-No se porque eso suena mas facil decirlo que hacerlo...-Theo seguia sin verlo muy claro

-Bueno, la sangre de Boggard no es el mayor problema... como diablos conseguimos polvo de caparazon de cangrejo de fuego? es ilegal exportarlos y son una especie protegida,..ademas de que saldria carisimo intentar comprar uno...-Hermione habia tenido una crisis de conciencia al leer sobre este ingrediente- Sin contar que solo habitan en las costas de Fiji! asi que olvidemonos de ir a intentar cazar uno por nuestra cuenta...

-Yo se donde conseguir uno...-dijo Theo- el dinero no es problema, no chicos?- miro a Draco y a Zabinni

-Ya sabes que el dinero no es problema Nott...pero donde diablos piensas sacarlo?- Draco lo miraba interrogante

-Del mercado negro...-dijo orgulloso Theo- Hay ciertas tiendas que, por decirlo de modo suave, abastecen las escentricas necesidades de aquellos qeu se las pueden costear...

-Entonces estarias solo, me vigilan los aurores y si me vieran meterme en uno de esos sitios estaria en Azkaban antes de poder decir "calabaza"- Draco se sentia mal por dejar a su amigo esa responsabilidad

-No es problema...-Theo se desperezo con suficiencia- aunque uno de los Griffindors tendra que mancharse las manos y venir conmigo...

-Yo mismamente- Dijo Harry

-Perfecto entonces, que es lo siguiente de la lista?- Ginny ya no veia tan negro el futuro inmediato y se estaba haciendo ciertas esperanzas de poder conseguirlo todo

-Bufff.-mascullo Hermione al leerlo-necesitamos caparazones de Chizpurfle...

-No hay problema- Era Ginny quien hablaba- cuantos necesitas?

-doce como poco...-Hermione la miraba interrogante- De donde piensas sacarlos?

-Al rededor de la Madriguera suelen haber bastantes, los años hace mucho calor a veces nos dan problemas, solo tendria que ir alli y dar un par de vueltas por los terrenos para buscarlos.

-Genial entonces, otro tachado...-Hermione se estaba animando

-Vale...esto si puede ser un problema...pelo de demiguise...

-Eso no son los monitos esos de cuyo pelo se saca el material para las capas de invisibilidad?- Hermione estaba sorprendida

-Si, pero aqui especifica el pelo, no podemos ir y simplemente dar un tijeretazo a la capa de Harry...-Draco rebufo

-Sin problemas, si vamos a saquear mi casa de ingredientes, los pelos de Demiguise no son un problema, fue una de las obsesiones de mi padre durante un tiempo y consiguio un monton para hacer experimentos. Al final desistio, pero aun quedan tarros llenos de esos pelos plateados.- Zabinni lucia su mejor sonrisa cuando hablo.

-Vale...dejadme ver la lista de lo que falta- dijo Ginny- Vale, esto tambien puedo traerlo yo, un dugbog, los hay en el lago cerca de mi casa, puedo cazar uno. Y esto...si alguien viene a ayudarme tambien puedo conseguir las colas de escarbatos

-Podemos ir Theo y yo contigo, y cuando acabemos en la Madriguera, tu te vienes aqui y nosotros nos vamos a donde quiera que tenga en mente conseguir lo del cangrejo de fuego- Comento Harr- Te parece bien Nott?

-Un paseo por el campo, justo lo que necesito- Theo sonreia de oreja a oreja

-Tambien traeremos esto- añadio Ginny- Horklumps...en mi jardin suele haber algunos, los Gnomos se los comen, pero seguro que o encontramos alguno o los conseguimos convencer de que nos den alguno...

. Ginny se levanto y cogio del brazo a Harry y a Theo y se fueron hacia la chimenea cogiendo polvos flu, y envueltos en llamas esmeraldas, desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

-Bueno, quien me va a acompañar a mi en mi mision de saquear mi propia casa?- Pregunto Zabinni alegremente

-Yo no puedo ir y lo sabes...-dijo Draco con pesar- No pueden verme en algo asi

-Entonces te quedaras fuera del intento de destronar al Sr Tenebroso?- le recrimino Zabinni

-No, ahi si que participo, pero si me pillan metiendome a hurtadillas en casa de un mortifago declarado como es tu padre me quedaria fuera de todo esto desde ese instante,...-se defendio Draco

-Lo comprendo tio, lo siento, no lo habia pensado...-Zabinni se giro hacia los dos Griffindors que habian en la sala- Bueno, cual de vosotros se apunta a un hallanamiento de morada con hurto?

-Como, ahora?- Hermione parecia escandalizada

-A estas horas mis hermanos mayores no estaran en la casa, o si estan, estaran intentando hecharse una siesta en algun rincon escondido. Mi madre estara en la sala de musica y no se enterara de nada. Si lo hacemos bien, entraremos, robaremos y saldremos sin que se enteren – Dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Y porque no vamos todos y ya esta?- Pregunto Ron

-Porque el aqui presente Sr Malfoy ya lo ha dicho, a el no pueden verle o para el se acaba el juego, y si no me equivoco siempre tiene que estar en compañia de uno de vosotros mientras estemos aqui...asi que uno se viene conmigo y el otro se queda con el. Quien quiere que?

-Yo voy! -Dijo Ron alegremente, y girandose hacia Hermione- No te importa, no? Es que tengo ganas de algo de accion...tanto pensar no puede ser bueno...y me aburro con tanto librol..

-Y no me tienes que dar excusas Ron...si te apetece ir ves, a mi no me importa, a diferencia de ti, a mi me gustan los libros.- Hermione le sonrio divertida

Blaise cogio a Ron del pescuezo y se lo llevo a la chimenea donde se esfumaron en direccion a algun lugar cercano a la residencia Zabinni desde donde se pudieran colar en la mansion

y saquear a escondidas la reserva de ingredientes magicos de la familia.

Draco se removio incomodo en la silla, estaba a solas con Hermione. Decidio tomar los cuadernos y seguir con el repaso que les faltaba. Si Zabinni conseguia todo lo que habia dicho que podia conseguir, y Ginny tambien, eso hacia que la inmensa lista de ingredientes se reduciria a 47. Y de esos 47, en casa de Theo podian sacar algunos mas,...No estaba nada mal para unas horas de trabajo...

-Crees que podremos hacerlo?

La voz de Hermione le pillo por sorpresa. La miro de reojo y se encogio de hombros

-No veo porque no podriamos...

-Pero esto es lo mas complejo que he visto nunca...y un solo error lo hecharia todo por tierra...-Parecia intimidada por la tarea titanica que se habian impuesto

-Entonces no cometamos errores...

-Eso es facil de decir- le recrimino la ojimiel

-Hay muchas cosas faciles de decir Grenger...y otras que las hacemos faciles nosotros.-La miro con los ojos entornados y le sonrio de medio lado con ironia. Ella parecio encogerse y ruborizarse con el doble sentido de sus palabras.

No dijeron nada mas y siguieron trabajando y tomando apuntes sobre los pasos a seguir con las pociones y los preparativos que tenian que hacer. Cosa de una hora mas tarde, aparecio Ginny en la chimenea cargando con algunas bolsas

-Hecho, Harry se ha ido con Nott a no se donde, y no se si quiero saberlo. Creo que habian dicho que despues de conseguir el cangrejo de fuego irian a la casa de Theo a conseguir el resto de ingredientes.

-Genial, tachalo todo de la lista y dejalo en la mesa. Si necesitas botes estan en aquel armario, no te olvides de ponerles etiquetas con los nombres...-Draco parecia hablar en modo automatico sin perder comba de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry y Theo aparecieron cosa de 20 minutos despues en la chimenea, y traian consigo un buen suministro de tarros, botes y viales. Aun estaban haciendo inventario de lo que les faltaba contando las nuevas adquisiciones cuando Zabinni y Ron aparecieron rodando en la alfombra.

-Si señor! mision cumplida! entramos y salimos como sombras!- Zabinni estaba radiante por su travesura de robar en su propia casa

Les costo un buen rato hacer revision de provisiones.

-Y contando la sangre de Uro, que por cierto, cuesta horrores de conseguir, asi que mejor no la desperdiciemos porque igal no conseguimos mas...hacen un total de 299...joder, que nos falta?- El animo de Zabinni se habia venido abajo al comprabar que habia un ingrediente esquivo

-El boggard...nos falta el boggard...-Hermione no podia evitar reirse del desanimo de Blaise

-Dichoso Boggard...amargandome la fiesta...-Zabinni sacudio un puño al cielo en un dramatico gesto de desafio contra la cruel criatura que le estaba chafando el momento.

-De todas formas y con todo lo que tenemos podemos empezar con algunas de las pociones a la espera de conseguir lo que nos falta- Dijo Harry, y un poco mas dubitatibo añadio- o no?

-Si, podemos empezar a preparar cosas...-Hermione se estaba arremangando- Hay laboratorio Malfoy?

-Alli- Draco señalo una puerta al fondo de la biblioteca- Tienes todos los calderos, fogones y materiales que puedas necesitar, si falta algo avisa, ahora iremos a ayudarte

Hermione asintio y cogiendo todas las notas que habia hecho y un montonde los frascos se encamino hacia el laboratorio antes de adentrarse en esa sala, se giro y añadio

-Cuando vayais a venir traed el resto de ingredientes, asi lo tendremos todo organizado, solo faltaria que se nos perdiera algo...

Para cuando cayo la noche y se hizo la hora de cenar, en los fogones del laboratorio habia una veintena de pociones diferente bullendo en sus correspondientes crisoles.

Mientras daban cuenta con apetito de una merecida cena, Harry recordo algo

-Oye chicos, dentro de un par de dias se acaban las vacaciones, que haremos entonces?

-A que te refieres Harry?- dijo Ron

-A que Theo y Blaise no pueden volver porque los encontrarian...y no podemos dejar esto a medias...no?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en estado tan absortos en fiestas y conspiraciones que no habian pensado en ese pequeño detalle.

-Algunos de nosotros podiamos pedir una excedencia por motivos personales- Dijo Draco.- pero al menos uno tendria que volver a clase, para conseguir la sangre de Boggard y tantear terreno para buscar ayuda

-Yo podria pedir esa excedencia?- Dijo Ron esperanzado

-Tu justamente no Ron...no colaria...y la familia haria muchas preguntas...seria dificil de explicar-añadio Ginny- los que mas facil lo tienen para pedir la excedencia por meritos academicos y todo eso son Draco y Hermione, ademas, si Draco pide una excedencia, no estaria fuera de lugar que la persona a la que los aurores dijeron que le tendria que tener vigilado la pidiera para hecharle un ojo de vez en cuando, no?

-Es cierto...-dijo Hermione sintiendo como volvia el rubor

-Decidido entonces, Grenger y yo nos quedamos con Theo y Blaise, al menos un tiempo hasta que todo este listo, y vosotros tres- dijo Draco señalando a Harry, Ron y Ginny- conseguiis el ultimo ingrediente y nos lo haceis llegar, ademas de tantear el terreno para conseguir la ayuda que nos falta. Grenger, despues de cenar nos quedamos en la biblioteca para redactar la carta...las dos versiones tienen que ser convincentes.

-Vale...-dijo la ojimiel con un hilillo de voz

-Y que pasara cuando la excedencia se acabe?- Se preocupo Theo

-Procuraremos estar listos para entonces...-Harry le palmeo la espalda a Nott para animarle

.-Eso espero Potter...eso espero...

Por un instante, todos tuvieron un escalofrio. Un presentimiento. Acaban de poner en marcha algo. Todos, durante un segundo, tuvieron la sensacion de que el destino se ponia en marcha, y que ellos eran piezas que estaban encajando en su lugar. Y se miraron unos a otros. Se sonrieron. De algun modo...de algun extraño y absurdo modo, sabian que hacian lo que debian hacer, aunque no tenian ni idea de como acabaria todo. Y la verdad era que no les importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos, que pasara lo que debiera pasar.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33: una leona y tres serpientes

La directora habia enviado su respuesta. Y era afirmativa. Dado el delicado estado de salud de su madre y su aun mas delicado estado familiar, y puesto que requeria algo mas de tiempo para normalizar su estado legal y el trasbaso de poderes de su herencia, la directora se hacia cargo de la situacion y le concedia un periodo de excedencia de dos meses. A la Srta Grenger tambien dado su estatus de acompañante legal para evitar problemas con los aurores. Se les enviaria una lista semanal con los temarios y apuntes dados, porque la excedencia no les otorgaba privilegio sobre las fechas estableccidas de los examenes trimestrales y tendrian que presentarse a ellos a final de trimestre, con lo que tendrian que estudiar por su cuenta durante ese periodo.

Todos se alegraron al recivir la carta que les daba la oportunidad de proteger a Theo y Nott asi como continuar con los delicados preparativos que ya tenian en marcha. Esos dos dias que los separaban de la despedida pasaron volando, mientras hacian planes y preparativos.

Y finalmente llego el dia. Hermione y Draco los acompañaron a la estacion donde se despidieron y prometieron mantenerse diariamente en contacto para contarse todo lo que pasara. Y Draco les advirtio sobre el profesor Carrow sin entrar mucho en detalles escabrosos, que no hicieron falta. Todos sobreentendieron lo evidente.

Ginny cogio a Hermione del brazo y se la llevo aparte unos minutos alegando que tenia que hablar con ella de cosas de chicas.

-Herms...realmente eres idiota, lo sabias?

-A que viene eso Ginny? Asi te quieres despedir?

-No, pero es que es la verdad. Si desaprobechas esta oportunidad de arrglar las cosas con ese bombon rubio yo misma te arranco la piel a tiras, entendido?

Hermione se quedo petrificada

-Ademas- Continuo la peliroja- sabes esa maravillosa excusa que puso sobre el delicado estado de su madre? La proxima vez que diga de que si lo acompaña alguien ha hacer una visita, ten el coraje de ir, porque te sorprenderia...

-A que te refieres?- Hermione no entendia nada de lo que su amiga decia

-Me refiero a que eres tu la que ha estado todo el curso defendiendole diciendo que ha cambiado, y que ya no es quien era...y creo que te estas ganando a pulso que te recuerden tus propias palabras.

-Ginny...hay cosas que tu no sabes...

-Y tu sabes demasiado, y piensas demasiado...joder Herms...parece mentira...

Y sin dejar tiempo a su amiga a responder, Ginny se fue trotando hacia Harry y Ron y cogiendolos de las orejas se metio en el tren mientras lanzaba besos a Herms y Draco

-Contadnoslo todo!- les grito alegre mientras sacudia la mano diciendo adios desde la ventana de su compartimento

La vuelta a la mansion de la pareja fue silenciosa. Y al entrar por la puerta Theo y Blaise los esperaban impacientes. Se sentian incomodos estando solos. Se pasaron la tarde entre sesiones de entrenamiento de defensa de artes oscuras y los preparativos que bullian con parsimonia en el laboratorio.

En el salon de entrenamientos, Hermione sintio escalofrios. Ver a aquellos tres chicos haciendo duelos era terrorifico. Realmente era asi como entrenaban a los mortifagos? Porque si estos tres eran de los renegados mas jovenes...los realmente expertos tenian que ser terribles...

Los conjuros y maldiciones literalmente llovian por toda la sala mientras los tres corrian y daban volteretas con la gracia de bailarines y seguian atacandose a velocidad vertiginosa. Hermione ya habia contado una docena de muñecos de entrenamientos que habian pulverizado en el rato que llevaban alli

-Grenger!-vocifero Zabinni- Te apuntas o vas a pasarte la tarde mirandonos con la boca abierta

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viendo prefiero quedarme...-dijo con autentica conviccion

-Anda Grenger, no seas gallina!- Zabinni se habia acercado a ella y le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo- Tu y yo contra el mundo, que te parece preciosa? Te animas a unirte a mi y darles una paliza a esos dos sosos que no sabrian encontrar una buena juerga ni aunque les estuviera mordiendo el culo? Venga preciosa...prometo no quitarte los ojos de encima...-Añadio la ultima frase con un sensual ronroneo y un descarado guiño

-Ni en tus mas delirantes sueños Blaise!.- Hermione no podia mas que rerise ante el descarado desparpajo del muchacho

-aahhhhhhh cruel mujer...mi pobre corazon...-Blaise se hecho una mano a la frente en un dramatico gesto de desmayo- y luego dicen que los gatitos son dulces, cariñosos...

-Pero yo no soy un gatito Zabinni, soy una leona

-Es cuestion de tamaño...con lo que las mujeres insisitiis en que no importa...- Zabinni le sonrio con descaro y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate con una rapidez pasmosa ante el comentario

-Venga Blaise...no acoses a la unica dama de la casa...-Theo no podia parar de reir, y Draco tampoco, si hubiera sido cualquier otro...pero Blaise era siempre Blaise.- Al final pensara que eres alguna clase de pervertido, degenerado que no puede tomarse nada en serio.

-Algunas cosas me las tomo muy en serio!- espeto Blaise ofendido

-Si, la comida, las mujeres y la hora de la siesta- Comento Draco, a lo que Theo empezo a desternillarse de risa otra vez- Anda no seas gandul, deja a Grenger tranquila y vente a entrenar.

Blaise volvio al entrenamiento mientras mascullaba entre dientes que eran todos unos reprimidos o algo asi, y la desquiciante coreografia de ataques y defensas en movimiento volvio a comenzar.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione tuvo que preguntarlo:

-Donde aprendisteis a luchar asi?

-Cuando vienes de una familia aristocratica, te crias con los duelos...y si ademas tu familia es de mortifagos...o aprendes a luchar bien rapido o estas muerto...-le comento Theo

-Deberias probar un dia a entrenar con nosotros, yo podria enseñarte un par de buenas maldiciones...-la picardia de las palabras de Zabinni se quedo flotando en el aire como un perfume

-Malfoy me estuvo enseñando algunas...-se le escapo a Hermione antes de morderse la lengua

-Vaya vaya con Draco...afilando las garras de la leona...-a Blaise no se le escapaba una- Y que te ha enseñado?

-Pues el _eviscerate... _y me estuvo ayudando con la defensa _Incandio_...

-Tambien practicamos un poco de defensa contra el _Imperius-_ comento Draco distraidamente

Zabinni silvo sorprendido

-Menuda sorpresa...una Griffindor tonteando con el lado oscuro...no me gustaria tener que vermelas contigo Granger...-Theo habia alzado mucho las cejas con las revelaciones de Hermione y Draco

Esa noche, a la hora de dormir, Hermione se encerro en su cuarto con ansia. Por fin podia hacer algo que habia estado deseando desde hacia mucho: sacar el sanguine

"-_Aspid...estas ahi?_ "

(La respuesta tardo cosa de 15 minutos en aparecer)

"-_Perdona Gorgona. No habia forma de quedarme solo, como han ido las vacaciones?"_

"-_Extrañas, te he hechado mucho de menos"_

"-_Sabes que yo tambien a ti, mas de una vez he estado tentado de coger el sanguine y escribirte, no sabes como he llegado a necesitar hablar con alguien y pedirte consejo"_

"-_Consejo sobre que, Aspid?"_

"-_Es una larga historia...no corre prisa, que tal te ha ido a ti?"_

"-_Creo que he cometido un error estupido y he perdido a Kelpie"_

"-_Quieres hablar de eso?"_

"-_No lo se...queria hablar sobre que vamos ha hacer nosotros"_

"-_A que te refieres?"_

"-_A que no se que hacer Aspid...es como lo que dijiste tu una vez...estar enamorado de dos personas. De tu mente, de tu espiritu...de la utopia que supones...y a la vez...Kelpie es todo lo que deseo, todo lo que me gusta...pero no eres tu..."_

"-_Creo que ahora mismo no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de eso, Gorgona...no puedo ser imparcial."_

"-_Porque tu eres parte del problema, no?"_

"-_Por eso y porque estoy en tu misma situacion. Solo que yo ya me lo veia venir."_

"-_Ha pasado algo Aspid?"_

"-_Intente sincerarme con ella y la cosa no salio bien."_

"-_Cielos...lo siento mucho Aspid..."_

"-_Preferiria no hablar de eso ahora...me siento idiota"_

"-_Tu no eres idiota Aspid...no lo serias ni siquiera aunque lo intentaras"_

"- _Yo no estoy tan seguro...Oye, me puedes dar un minuto? Ahora vuelvo"_

"-_Claro...te espero"_

(unos 10 minutos despues, en los cuales Hermione aprobecho para juguetear con el colgante que Aspid le habia regalado, y se lo puso en el cuello mientras jugaba a mecerlo con los dedos)

"-_Gorgona?"_

"-_que estabas haciendo?"_

"-_desnudarme, ponerme el pijama, comerme una galleta...ponerme un poco mas comodo, ha sido un dia duro."_

"-_Si estas cansado podemos hablar mañana..."_

"-_Gorgona...he deseado demasiado hablar contigo estos dias como para dejarlo para mañana porque tenga un poco de sueño..."_

"-_y de que quieres hablar?"_

"-_ pues en resumidas cuentas y sin infringir nuestro pacto de no-detalles...he estado siendo un junco"_

"-_que diablos quieres decir con que has estado siendo un jundo Aspid?"_

"-_Quiero decir que llevo todas las navidades luchando contra el viento que me dobla pero no me rompe...hasta que al finalmente me doble demasiado. He crecido a orillas de un rio, que ha acabado por ahogarme, y he visto como la primavera llegaba y se iba dejandome como compañia el frio de un invierno que no estoy seguro de merecerme..."_

"-_y supongo que para colmo habras visto los patos volando al sur, no?"_

"-_Eso ha sido lo unico bueno mi Gorgona...que los patos ya no van al sur. Los patos se han unido en contra de la rosa de los vientos y se han amotinado"_

"-_No se como entender eso, pero suena interesante"_

"-_jejeje, si ha sido divertido, al menos esa parte. Y tu que Gorgona mia, que me cuentas de nuevo?"_

"-_yo? Yo he descubierto que cuando mas cerebro tienes, menos corazon eres capaz de demostrar poseer"_

"-_Esa es una critica muy dura...lo has demostrado tu o te lo han desmostrado a ti?"_

"-_me temo que lo primero..."_

"-_no me lo creo...no me lo puedo creer. Tu SI tienes corazon, me lo demuestras cada vez que hablamos."_

"-_Contigo es facil demostrarlo Aspid, y tenemos el medio perfecto para mostrarlo...pero en la vida real, ahi fuera...con todo ese miedo y confusion, con toda esa "realidad" acechando...es dificil bajar las defensas que nos ponemos a nosotros mismos para que no nos hagan daño. Y asi es muy facil hacer daño a o tros cuando no lo pretendes, o cuando no se lo merecen"_

"-_ojala pudiera ayudarte Gorgona..."_

"-_Ojala pudieras...pero ahora mismo el mal de muchos es muy consuelo de pocos."_

"-_Quisiera poder limpiar esas lagrimas..."_

"-_Esa es nuestra tragedia Aspid...que puedo imaginarme tus dedos limpiando mis ojos...pero mira tu mano, tus dedos estan secos, y mis lagrimas siguen estando aqui."_

"-_Gorgona, eso ha dolido"_

"-_Pero es cierto, y lo sabes Aspid..."_

"-_porque te haces esto a ti misma Gorgona? Porque te flajelas asi? Intento ayudarte del unico medio que puedo y no me dejas"_

"-_Porque no me lo merezco Aspid. Soy afortunada de tenerte, de haber encontrado el Sanguine,...y no me lo merezco. ¿que he hecho mientras tanto? Esconderme en las sombras. Recurrir a la via facil y perderme en una fantasia...y luego miro mi reflejo y no me reconozco porque los espejos me acunan con su verdad fragmentada"_

"-_estas insinuando que dejemos de hablar?"_

"-_n_o,_ no es eso...ni que nos econtremos en la vida real, no se ni lo que digo... Perdoname Aspid...me estoy desahogando contigo y no te lo mereces"_

"-_estas empezando a asustarme..."_

"-_no te asustes Aspid...es solo que estoy un poco cansada y demasiado frustrada y no se ni lo que digo."_

"-_sigues sin dejarme tranquilo..."_

"-_dejalo porfavor...he tenido un dia muy largo y muy extraño y ya no se ni lo que digo...solo tengo ganas de llorar"_

"-_Entonces llora Gorgona. Sacalo todo fuera y no dejes ni una sola lagrima dentro. Llora hasta que no quede nada mas por lo que llorar. Dejalo fluir. Te sentiras mejor."_

"-_y luego que hago Aspid"_

"-_Ya te lo dije en una ocasion, haz lo que el corazon te dicte y escoge no arrepentirte"_

"-_Me temo que mi corazon esta enfadado conmigo y ya no me dirige la palabra Aspid..."_

"-_eso es porque no le has hecho caso Gorgona. Te lo preguntare una vez: que es lo que realmente quieres?"_

"-_esa pregunta me aterra..."_

"-_Porque?"_

"-_porque lo que mas quiero es lo unico que no puedo tener..."_

"-_porque no puedes tenerlo, Gorgona?"_

"-_porque he cometido demasiados errores"_

"-_todos los errores se pueden subsanar"_

"-_y si es demasiado tarde?"_

"-_siempre hay un ultimo minuto"_

"-_no lo veo yo tan claro Aspid..."_

"-_Porque lo ves desde dentro, intenta verlo con perspectiva"_

"- _Supongo que si...pero no es facil"_

"-_La vida no es facil Gorgona, y quien te diga lo contrario te miente. Pero hay cosas que podemos elegir no complicar mas de la cuenta. A veces, todas esas complicaciones se reducen a que no sabemos lo que realmente queremos. Preguntate a ti misma si lo sabes, y dependiendo de la respuesta, preguntate si realmente es tan complicado o eres tu quien lo complica. Hay cosas que son muy simples, mi buena amiga, mucho. Y quien te diga lo contrario o bien te esta mintiendo o bien sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta y no le ha gustado la respuesta."_

"-_A veces me aterra como haces que me sienta tan confundida con tus argumentos."_

"-_Pero tengo razon o no?"_

"-_mas de la que nunca te reconocere que tienes..."_

"-_Entonces cual es el problema? Porque a veces no te entiendo"_

"-_El problema no es que no sepa lo que quiero...lo se...pero me da miedo conseguirlo y no poder conservarlo"_

"-_eres tonta"_

"-_porque me dices eso ahora Aspid"_

"-_Porque eres tonta"_

"-_vale...oficialmente estoy confusa"_

"-_Gorgona...el miedo a perder lo que se consigue es el miedo mas comun en toda la puta humanidad. No lo ves? No lo entiendes? Ese miedo es humano. Todos lo tenemos. Lo que nos diferencia es el hecho de tomar el riesgo o no tomarlo. Y sinceramente amiga mia, no me creo que prefieras estar sola por miedo a perder a ese chico. Sabes todo lo que te podrias estar perdiendo?"_

"-_Pero y si todo es una quimera? Una ilusion?"_

"-_Y si no lo es?"_

"-_Aspid, como puedo saber si lo es o no?"_

"-_No puedes, ahi esta la gracia"_

"-_Yo no lo veo divertido"_

"-_ Gorgona...aun en el peor de los casos...imaginate dentro de 25 años...que preferirias recordar? A una mujer que recuerda como se enamoro y le rompieron el corazon? O a una mujer que recuerda como por miedo a que le rompieran el corazon se quedo toda su vida con la duda de si aquella persona era o no, el amor de su vida? Prefieres vivir la vida o dejar que pase por delante de ti? Has pensando alguna vez que la vida y el amor te dan un numero finito de posibilidades y que deberias al menos intentarlo alguna vez? Que te dice tu corazon y que tu cerebro amiga mia...?"_

"-_No lo se Aspid...necesitaria pensarlo..."_

"-_Entonces ve a la cama...duerme, descansa,...y consultalo con la almohada. Quizas yo haga lo mismo"_

"-_Mañana hablamos?"_

"-_Claro que si, Gorgona mia..."_

"-_Dulces sueños Aspid..."_

"-_Dulces sueños...mi preciosa Gorgona..."_

Cuando Hermione cerro el sanguine y se fue a dormir, olvido un pequeño e insignificante detalle. Se olvido de quitarse y guardar el colgante con el rostro de Gorgona que llevaba cuan gargantilla en su cuello, atado a su piel por una serpiente de plata.


	34. Chapter 34

_**8 reviews en un capitulo...me siento emocionada, el record hasta la fecha! aunque si lo pienso friament, y contando que hay unas 40 personas que leen mi fic...no es gran cosa, pero aun asi me entusiasman todas y cada una de las palabras de apoyo que me dedicais! gracias a todos!**_

_**Sabaana: coge numero y espera tu turno para abrazar a Draco...que me parece que hay cola XD**_

_**Tormenta Oscura: como siempre me soprende lo mucho que pareces entender lo que escribo, gracias por seguir con mi historia hasta tan lejos ^^**_

_**Aleziitha: hola! un nuevo reviewer! estoy emocionada. Lamento no haber podido actualizar todo lo rapido que te hubiera gustado, pero ayer estaba rendida y al final el sueño me pudo. Y con lo que me preguntas de "y si pierdo mas de lo que puedo ganar?" es lo que Aspid intentaba decirle a Hermione..."como puedes saberlo si no lo intentas? Vale la pena quedarse con la duda ?" **_

_**Andy Voldy: un consejito...tomate una valeriana, que te veo un poco alteradilla...XDD aun asi, y como siempre, gracias por comentar ^^ me encanta que te encante.**_

_**Abril Evans: que como lo hago? Ni idea. Muchas veces me lo he preguntado. Pero cuando estoy en ese estado de somnolencia en el que no se ni lo que hago, y tengo un teclado delante...sencillamente las palabras salen. Es lo que dije al princio, siempre he creido que las historias tienen su propia vida secreta, y que forzarlas nunca es buena idea...sencillamente hay que dejarlas fluir. Creo el insomnio sencillamente me permite ver la trama con claridad. Con tene una idea como punto de partida,...es suficiente. A partir de ahi, todo lo demas se pone solo en movimiento.**_

_**Zelawyn: no me ofendes para nada ^^ es mas, me encantan los reviews largos y llenos de ideas nuevas. Que aunque no lo penseis si los tengo en cuenta.**_

_**Tamynna: lo de esa letra tan tipica española que a veces no sale...lo he dicho varias veces: mi ordenador no funciona muy bien y a veces tiene incompatibilidades con el sistema, y por eso no reconoce algunos caracteres. Procuro ir con mucho cuidado y arreglarlo siempre que veo fallos, pero no siempre es posible. Y con lo de las faltas de ortografia y fallos gramaticales...soy dislexica. Y como tambien ya he dicho, los correctores ortograficos no son una opcion para mi porque no veo las diferencias. Aun asi, gracias por dejar tu mensaje y no os preocupeis que ahora continuo con la historia, que creo que ya he sido bastante mala y ya os he dejado mucho tiempo en vilo...**_

_**Caroone: jejejejejejee, tus deseos son ordenes para mi, aqui tienes la siguiente entrega.**_

_**Y ahora, a responder a los Mps que me habeis dejado...**_

_**-Si, la mayoria de los ingredientes que mencione hace dos capitulos son del universo de Harry Potter, (exceptuando uno o dos) podeis comprobarlo en las enciclopedias y bestiarios de Harry Potter. Como ya os dije, y salvo excepciones, procuro ser lo mas fiel posible a la tematica aunque me este sacando de la manga toda la trama**_

_**-No, no me he inventado nada. Como ya he dicho anteriormente, toda la tematica y todas las tramas que estoy usando son topicos y cliches. Lo unico que procuro es darles una vuelta de tuercas mas. Seria mas bien como decir que mi fic es como un collar de perlas: Todo lo que os gusta estaba ahi de antes, yo no he inventado nada. Lo unico que es mio es el hilo conductor que las une. Ni siquiera la idea del Sanguine es mia (es algo que se me ocurrio al ver la serie de television La Leyenda del Buscador, el sanguine es un homenaje al Libro de Viajes que usa el Lord Darck En Rhal para comunicarse con sus espias) Solo que le he dado un uso diferente que me parecio intersante para una historia... Como veis, uso trucos muy viejos de la narrativa, pero de forma creativa. No tiene mucho misterio la verdad, aunque me alegra que os guste ^^**_

_**AHHHH, se me olvidaba comentaros una cosita...es posible (por no decir muy probable) que este fin de semana (29, 30 y 31 de octubre) NO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR, dado que aqui es fiesta y hay puente y seguramente estare fuera. Aun no lo se seguro, pero os aviso para que lo tengais en cuenta si desaparezco tres dias y no hay actualizaciones. Pero no os preocupeis que aunque no actualice seguramente si ire escribiendo, asi que si termino capitulos, el lunes o el martes los subire todos a la vez. **_

CAPITULO 34: Cosas pequeñas

_**DRACO:**_

Esta noche ha sido una mierda. Apenas pude dormir, y cada vez que lo conseguia, me despertaba poco despues empapado en sudor y de un sobresalto. No consigo recordar que soñaba...pero esa imagen que me esquiva y se me escapa de entre los dedos me horrorizaba.

Intentar recordar un sueño cuando tu corazon late como un maldito tambor es como procurar ver algo que has percivido por el rabillo del ojo: cuando giras la cabeza ya no esta ahi, pero sigue estando en el limite de tu campo visual. Siempre presente, y siempre fuera de tu alcance.

Dos horas antes del amanecer acabe rindiendome. Y baje al salon. Tome un libro y me arrellane en uno de los comodos sillones a leer esperando al amanecer. Pero aun asi, no podia concentrarme en la lectura. Las palabras de Gorgona seguian ahi, flotando en mis recuerdos como negros presagios.

¿porque me tortura tanto? Porque me importa de esta manera? Porque sigo teniendo la impresion de que hay una pieza que no encaja? Que se me escapa? Perdido en esas divagaciones, el sol empezo a colarse furtivamente por las cristaleras. Sol de invierno...ilumina con timidez y no da ni frio ni calor...

Theo y Blaise fueron los primeros en bajar. Ruidosos como siempre que estan contentos. Antes de que bajara Grenger, fuimos a ver las pociones que bullian. En uno de los crisoles, la pocion estaba bajando de nivel, y empezaba a cristalizarse de formas extrañas. La sustancia cristalina que estaba a empezando a emerger era bella e irisada, de todos los colores y de ninguno en particular. Revise las notas y sonrei sadisfecho, la cosa iba bien. El resto de pociones y cocciones tambien estaban iendo segun lo planeado. Excepto aquella que aun no podiamos hacer porque nos faltaba un ingrediente que no deberia tardar en llegar... si es que Potter y los Weasley hacian lo que debian. Y extrañamente, no dudaba de que lo conseguirian.

Cuando regresamos al comedor, y mientras los elfos empezaban a servir el desayuno, escuche a Blaise silvar por lo bajo. Le mire, y alce una ceja viendo su expresion. Era igual que la de Theo: sonreian con la boca abierta y tenian una mirada extraña

Me gire y creo que puse la misma expresion. Ahi estaba Grenger, bajando las escaleras lentamente, como si aun estuviera dormida. Con el pelo suelto que le caia por la espalda como una mata salvaje y enredada, que le daba mas que nunca aspecto de leona.

En una mano llevaba la bata de terciopelo chocolate que le regale, y la iba arrastrando perezosamente por las escaleras. Creo que no se habia dado cuenta de como iba, o de lo que hacia, y dudo mucho que se acordara de que habria gente abajo. Y alli estaba, bajando las escaleras con uno de los camisones que yo le regale: el rojo burdeos, con el pecho de encaje negro. La larga falda color vino oscuro se le iba enredando y desenredando de las piernas mientras descendia, marcando sus curvas y rozando la piel de sus caderas a cada paso. La prenda tenia tirantes finos, y toda la piel de sus hombros y brazos estaba al descubierto, asi como una generosa porcion de su escote. La imagen quitaba el aliento. Era un contrapunto en si mismo: la inocencia de sus movimientos, la naturalidad con la que se movia, la ingenuidad de sus aniñados bostezos cuando se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos...y la sensualidad latente, esa aura de sexualidad que emanaba vestida de ese modo...era como una promesa...era una tentacion.

Y alli estabamos...los tres slytherin mirandola embobados. Y como odie en ese instante a Theo y a Blaise por mirarla exactamente como yo la miraba... y como siempre, Zabinni tuvo que abrir su enorme bocaza...

-Joder Grenger...que no somos de piedra...

Ella lo miro como si no supiera quien era y se puso violentamente ruborizada, estaba adorable. Y tomando la bata se la puso rapidamente

-Perdon...no me habia dado cuenta...-se apresuro a decir ella

-No, si no nos importa...nos has alegrado la mañana...-Theo se levanto y tomando la silla la ayudo a sentarse. ¿A que jugaban esos dos?

Mientras Zabinni le servia un te a Grenger y la comparaba con un templado dia de verano, ella tomo un pasador del bolsillo de la bata y se recogio el pelo en un topo.

-Vaya...que tenemos aqui?- Dijo Blaise inclinandose hacia delante y alargando su mano hacia algun lugar del cuello de Grenger- menuda preciosidad leona...

Theo y yo nos acercamos con curiosidad, ademas de que yo queria cortarle la mano a ese bocazas por haberla tocado...Y entonces lo vi. Antes de que ella se cerrara mas la bata y nos dijera todos que nos metieramos en nuestros asuntos. Lo vi.

-De donde has sacado una joya multiprenda?- inquiro Theo con un apice de morbosidad en su voz- solo se hacen por encargo...

-Fue un regalo...-Añadio ella removiendose incomoda

-Un regalo de quien?- Zabinni estaba entusiasmado con el cotilleo- Grenger! tu tienes un enamorado!

Yo ya no oia nada. Aquella serpiente prensil de plata engarzada en el fino cuello de la ojimiel me habia impactado. Ver aquel pequeño medallon con un rostro enmarcado de serpientes colgando entre sus claviculas...no podia ser cierto. Debi haberlo alucinado. Pero ella lo habia dicho. "habia sido un regalo"

Masculle algun tipo de excusa y subi corriendo a su habitacion. Lo ultimo que oi fue a Zabinni intentando sonsacarle a Grenger quien le habia regalado la joya,...que el no se lo diria a nadie, y le decia que estaba celoso de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a el la idea. Estupido Blaise...

Me encerre en mi cuarto con el estomago en un puño y el corazon ensordeciendome las ideas. Saque el sanguine. Abri el indice, y abri para releer la primera entrada. Luego la segunda. Y la tercera...repase conversacion por conversacion.

_Sabes esas discusiones que duran tanto...que al final ya ni sabes porque discutes, y pierdes la nocion de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, y solo te dejas llevar por la ira, y dejas de ver los limites del hasta donde puedes llegar? Hoy he roto ese limite,...le he hecho daño a alguien, unica y exclusivamente porque no podia afrontar la realidad...y no tengo fuerzas para afrontarlo. _

Eso se lo habia escrito Gorgona el dia que Hermione le dio un cojinazo que hizo que se abriera la cabeza contra las losas del suelo. Ella habia estado preocupada porque el habia llegado tarde...bueno, no era de extrañar, habia estado en la enfermeria.

Releyo lo que se habian escrito el dia que el conjuro a la bandada de patos solo para hacerla reir y demostrarle que era real. En aquel momento se habia enfadado con Hermione porque parecia feliz,...parecia la reina de aquel espectaculo en particular. Por Salazar...como fui tan estupido? Me pase todo el puto dia buscando una sonrisa en particular,...y la tenia ahi, delante de las narices, y no fui capaz de verla...no quise verla...

Pase de capitulo, y lo que relei me puso rojo violentamente:

_-"que el como persona no me gusta, de hecho en muchos aspectos me repele. Pero como te he dicho ultimamente esta muy raro conmigo, y hablando objetiva y friamente, fisicamente es un chico muy guapo. O al menos yo lo veo guapo, y eso pone dificiles las cosas. O al menos me las puso dificiles ayer, porque mientras estaba en el baño no tenia ninguna razon para odiarlo pero si muchas para seguir mirando y eso me hizo sentir mal. Sigue sin gustarme, pero lo vi con otros ojos"_

_-"¿decirte que no es que lo vieras con otros ojos sino que lo viste con menos ropas seria una groseria?"_

Eso fue el dia que Gorgona me conto que habia visto a su Kelpie desnudo en el baño...Si realmente Hermione era Gorgona...oportunidades habria tenido, y mas a princio de curso...realmente me vio desnudo? Y yo encima le sonsaque que me habia deseado sexualmente? Merlin bendito...haz que la tierra se me trague...

Paso el capitulo otra vez, y alli estaba,...la conversacion en la que le confese mis sentimientos por ella,...por Gorgona...y por Grenger a la que llamo en secreto Sihaya...Joder...soy imbecil...le estuve confesando mi amor por dos imagenes de una misma persona!

Y no habia sido ese el dia que le hice un dibujo? Y al dia siguiente Grenger se puso histerica porque habia perdido un papel y me acabo golpeando? Y al final se me acabo colando en la ducha?

Por todos los diablos...todo encajaba en su lugar...

Y luego el baile de mascaras...yo estuve esperando que ella me diera una señal, ella esperaba que yo diera el paso...y no puedo evitar sonreir. Tuvimos un dos bailes en una noche...joder...esto es tan raro...

_" sabes cual es la verdadera tragedia de los corazones rotos, mi buen Aspid?que los pedazos siguen latiendo...siguen latiendo...siguen latiendo..._ "

Leo esa frase una y otra vez, y siento un escalofrio. Le he roto yo el corazon tanto como Draco como siendo Aspid? Por eso ha huido de mi tantas veces? Porque siente algo por mi, y por el seudonimo que uso para sincerarme por el sanguine? Esto no puede estar pasando...es demasiado raro...demasiado surrealista...pero sigo leyendo...

Pero las piezas seguian cayendo en su lugar: ese conocimiento de Gorgona de proverbios y dichos muggles, que escogiera esas canciones de grupos Muggles...Hermione era hija de muggles y habia vivido entre los no-magicos toda su vida...era tan obvio si lo pensabas...

Y relei la ultima conversacion, la que tuvimos anoche...tras el silencio de las vacaciones de Navidad...

"-_Creo que he cometido un error estupido y he perdido a Kelpie"_

"-_Quieres hablar de eso?"_

"-_No lo se...queria hablar sobre que vamos ha hacer nosotros"_

"-_A que te refieres?"_

"-_A que no se que hacer Aspid...es como lo que dijiste tu una vez...estar enamorado de dos personas. De tu mente, de tu espiritu...de la utopia que supones...y a la vez...Kelpie es todo lo que deseo, todo lo que me gusta...pero no eres tu..."_

Joder...se referiria a cuando quise besarla en el baño? Y a la discusion de mi cuarto?

Cierro el libro y me agarro las sienes, confuso, no se si reirme de la jodida ironia que todo esto supone o llorar poque es una maldita tragedia...estar enamorado, haber descubierto que las dos mujeres que amo son la misma, creando un ser perfecto que no habria sido ni capaz de soñar...y saber que ella tiene el mismo problema, el mismo dilema,...pero ella no lo sabe.

Pero como decirselo? "oye Grenger...te vas a reir...pero sabes ese libro azul que tienes escondido y que hablas con un desconocido? Pues sopresa! yo soy Aspid...si, ese Aspid al que tanto quieres...asi que...nos dejamos de tonterias y salimos juntos?"

No, no seria una buena idea...si no le da un infarto lo mas seguro es que me volviera a abofetear por falta de tacto. Ademas, ella me ha pedido tiempo, me ha pedido que le de tiempo para aclararse las ideas. Deberia darselo? Ella me ha pedido que le deje espacio para pensar y reaccionar...para que ella tome su decision. Deberia permitirselo? Pero que pasara cuando se entere de que yo soy Aspid, y que yo ya lo he descubierto porque cometio el desliz de dejarse puesto el joya que le regale?

Siento que yo tambien necesito pensar. Quizas deberia ser sutil. Darselo a entender...demostrarselo...que ella lo descubra por si misma tal y como yo lo he hecho. Quizas sea lo mejor.

Tomo de nuevo el sanguine y cierro los ojos. Sencillamente, dejo que mi mano tenga rienda suelta y conecte con mi corazon sin que mi cabeza intervenga en el proceso.

"_Gorgona:_

_"no me gusta como terminamos la conversacion de anoche, pero es que hoy ha sido un dia entre un millon. Hoy me he dado cuenta por primera vez, de la importancia de los pequeños detalles._

_"es como si caminaras toda tu vida por un camino de gravilla, siempre mirando el horizonte, siempre en busca de grandes y maravillosas cosas nuevas que descubrir. Y hoy, por primera vez, he mirado al camino sobre el que ando. Y he descubierto que entre la gravilla, hay pequeñas y deslumbrantes joyas que antes ni siquiera habia visto._

_"Sabes como me he sentido al descubrirlo? Triste, al saber todo lo que me he perdido hasta ahora, y pensativo, pensando en todo lo que he dejado atras sin saber. Me he sentido furioso por mi estupidez, y me he sentido estupido porque mi orgullo me impedia bajar la vista y contemplar esos pequeños detalles que jamas habia concevido hasta ahora._

_"Es como la diferencia entre el estudio teorico de la arquitectura, y una casa. Y como la diferencia entre una casa, y un hogar. Sabes cual es la diferencia? Yo no la sabia hasta hace muy poco. Y me ha fascinado la respuesta que he encontrado._

_"Me he sentido perdido por un momento, sin rumbo y sin brujula. Pero no me di cuenta porque nunca antes habia estado perdido. Y me he percatado de cual es mi verdadero norte, mi lugar al que regresar. Por fin comprendo lo que es un hogar._

_"Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo...y me he estado preguntando..¿porque nunca hemos hablado de nuestras cosas favoritas? A mi por ejemplo, me encanta oler las flores antes de verlas, o que empiece a llover justo cuando has acabdo el picnic y te toca salir corriendo bajo las primeras gotas de lluvia. Me gusta el eco de las ultimas palabras que se queda en mi cabeza cuando he terminado un libro, y me siento contento por haber terminado la historia, y triste, porque ya no me queda mas historia que leer. M egusta el olor de papel seco de los libros viejos, y el olor a tinta en los libros nuevos. Me gusta cuando la luz entra por las ventanas y la vez como algo solido, y ves las motitas de polvo flotando en el aire, como un secreto desvelado, algo que no habrias visto de otro modo y de pronto, siempre ha estado ahi..._

_"Creo que nunca hemos hablado de esas cosas porque en el fondo, ambos sabemos la verdad. Y esa verdad es que en el fondo, somos la via de escape del otro. Quiero afrontar los hechos mi preciosa Gorgona...eres importante para mi, lo seras siempre. Pero es esto todo lo que quieres? Con esto te conformas? Se que te preocupa ser valiente, asi que planteate si lo que puedes perder compensa o no lo que podrias ganar, y si quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntandote cual era la diferencia..._

_"Creo que por eso no me quitaste la mascara en el baile de Halloween. No por cobardia...si no porque tenias miedo de que mi rostro no fuera el que realmente deseabas encontrar bajo el antifaz. Se sincera contigo misma mi preciosa Gorgona...a quien querias descubrir tras la piel de la serpiente? Realmente no es tan dificil la pregunta, sabes? Lo dificil es aceptar la respuesta. Y mas si no haces mas que darle vueltas y envolverla con palabras y buscarle mas significados de los que realmente tiene...y hoy me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que sencillamente son, y solo hay que abrir los ojos y mirar para verlas_

_" es como haber estado toda tu vida buscando una verdad, y cuando la tienes delante, tan brillante y deslumbrante, eres incapaz de verla porque estas cegado. Esa es la verdadera tragedia de la luz: que lo deja ver todo pero no se deja mirar. No mires a la luz mi Gorgona, mira donde esta iluminando, quizas te sorprenda lo que encuentres tanto como a mi._

_"Besos de tu Aspid"_

Cierro el libro y no me atrevo a leer lo que he escrito. Lo guardo en un cajon. Me tomo unos minutos para respirar y calmar mi espiritu. Y alzandome con lentitud, bajo las escaleras para redescubrir a la mujer que ha llenado mis pensamientos de formas que hasta esta mañana, no me habria atrevido ni a soñar.

Aun no se que hacer, ni que decir...pero de algo estoy seguro: lo sabre cuando llegue el momento...


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35: cosas pequeñas (segunda parte)

_**HERMIONE:**_

Draco balbuceo algunas excusas y salio casi a la carrera del salon. Hermione bajo la cabeza ruborizandose. Nott habia estado comentando algo de que ese tipo de joyas solo se hacen por encargo, Zabinni que quien era el enamorado que se la habia regalado,...y ella va y es tan insensible que se olvida de quitarsela delante del muchacho que hacia poco habia experesado que tenia sentimientos por ella. "Genial" penso "ahora pensara que estoy jugando con el o alguna tonteria de esas..." Pero un segundo pensamiento se le colo para martirizarla: "acaso no es lo que estas haciendo?"

El rubor volvio. Antes de darse cuenta Zabinni y Nott la estaban flanqueando, cada uno la cogio de un brazo y la alzaron en bolandas

-Ahora que ese bobo indeciso se ha ido, creo que vamos a secuestrarte, Srta leona...-dijo Zabinni con picardia

-Una oportunidad asi no la volveremos a tener...-Dijo Nott alzando las cejas repetidas veces

-Que diablos estais haciendo?- A la castaña se le notaba el panico en la voz por el arrebato de los dos locos

-Vamos vamos...no te sulfures...-Dijo Blaise con tono mordaz y seguia arrastrandola en vilo

-Solo queremos tener una amena charla...-Continuo Nott alegremente

La llevaron arrastras mientras los pies no le tocaban el suelo hacia el invernadero, y despues de asegurarse teatralmente de que no habian moros en la costa, la sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra labrada.

-Vamos a ver...que esta pasando aqui, leona?- Zabinni se habia acercado a una de las picas y habia cogido uno de los vaporizadores de agua, y estaba regulando el pitorro

-Secundo la pregunta...-dijo Nott, mientras se ponia a la espalda de Hermione y apoyaba las manos en los hombros de la chica

-Se puede saber a que estais jugando?- les pregunto ella furiosa

-Respuesta equivocada querida mia...esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti...-Zabinni apunto el vaporizador hacia Hermione y le solto en plena cara un generoso chorro de agua helada, mientras Nott reia a carcajadas y la sujetaba para que no escapara

-Pero estais locos o quereis que pille una pulmonia!- Hermione los miraba como si hubieran perdido las pocas neuronas que les quedaban a esos dos. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara y le chorraba por todo el pecho

-A tiempos desepserados medidas desesperadas...asi que si ya tenemos tu atencion, y sabes que estamos armados...-el moreno sacudio el vaporizador frente a los ojos de la ojimiel que lo miraba como hipnotizada- O nos lo cuentas o vas a tener que correr mucho para escapar de nuestra furia!

-Y creeme que somos mas rapidos que tu...-le susurro Nott al oido- asi que...si no nos gustan las respuestas...vas a pasar frio, preciosa

-Repetimos?-Zabinni puso su mejor pose de "poli bueno"- a ver...que esta pasando aqui...

-Nada que sea de vuestra incumbencia!- A Hermione se le escapaban risitas sin poder evitarlo, la situacion era demasiado ridicula

-Error de nuevo gatita!- Zabinni volvio a rociarla de agua helada y Hermione no pudo evitar un chillido por la impresion, estaba realmente fria

-Venga venga,...no hagamos esto mas dificil de lo extrictamente necesario Grenger...-Nott tuvo que agarrarla de los codos por la espalda porque la Griffindor se le escapaba- solo cuentanoslo...nos hace mucha ilusion oirlo...

-Pero a vosotros os parece que estas son formas de preguntar algo?- Hermione no podia parar de reir

-Es que no queremos parecer cotillas y tenemos una reputacion que mantener de chicos malos, ademas, si alguien te pregunta, siempre puedes decir que te sacamos la verdad mientras te torturabamos cruelmente...si realmente todo son ventajas para ti, lo hacemos por tu bien...te haces cargo, no?- Zabinni se encogio de hombros elegantemente mientras sonreia con malicia

-Venga venga...que esto es demasiado bueno...ademas a Draco no se lo sacariamos ni aunque le hicieramos vomitar las entrañas a base de_ Crucios_...-la voz de Nott a su espalda sonaba como un pucherito

-Pero se puede saber que quereis saber?- Hermione se dio por vencida, y quizas asi encontrara la manera de escapar de esos dos locos con vaporizadores de agua fria

-A ver...Draco y tu os acurrucais en el sofa juntitos cada vez que creeis que nadie os ve... despareceis un rato y luego apareces tu corriendo y el mas tarde y os pasais dos dias sin hablaros... luego bajas tu con una joya misteriosa y el se queda blanco como el papel mientras tu no haces mas que buscar escusas y escurrir el bulto...- Zabinni iba contando con los dedos- Oh vamos...sabemos sumar dos y dos...y en esta ocasion el resultado no nos cuadra...

-Y decidiis que la mejor manera de enteraros es hacer que me resfrie...-Hermione lo miro con picardia mientras empezaba a notar en la piel los efectos del agua fria- que listos sois...porque claro...si me hubierais preguntado educadamente no os lo habria contado...no?

-Ves como eres la bruja mas inteligente del colegio?- Nott derrochaba orgullo en su voz mientras se le escapaban carcajadas- Nos has entendido a la perfeccion, y ahora desembucha que nos morimos por saber

-Pues os vais a quedar con las ganas!- Hermione se retorcio bajo la presa de Nott, que se habia aligerado un poco mientras hablaba y despasandose la correa de la bata, se quito la prenda que quedo en manos de un sorprendido Theo mientras ella emprendia una carrera hacia la estanteria de herramientas y cogia otro vaporizador de agua

Blaise y Hermione se quedaron apuntandose mutuamente, como en un duelo con varitas, ambos tensos y sin poder evitar soltar risitas

-Vamos querida...no lo hagas mas dificil, rinde tu arma y entregate, sera lo mejor para todos...-Blaise le guiño un ojo

-Ni lo sueñes Zabinni...-La ojimiel empezo a retroceder lentamente

-Otro paso mas y abro fuego...o abro agua...o como quiera que se diga!- Zabinni empezo a avanzar al mismo ritmo que ella retrocedia mientras Nott miraba el espectaculo con desternillante fascinacion

-Merlin! podeis estaros quietos un minuto mientras voy a buscar palomitas! esto es genial!- Nott no podia parar cacarear sus risotadas

Hermione sentia como la piel de los hombros y la espalda se le erizaba, no era una buena epoca del año para ir en salto de cama, empapada de arriba a abajo y estar jugando a la "polis y cacos" en un jardin interior con vaporizadores de agua cargados de municion. Pero aquello en cierto modo retorcido, era divertido.

-Vamos Grenger,...no tienes escapatoria...dinos lo que queremos saber y podras irte...-La voz de Blaise sonaba divertida y curiosa al mismo tiempo

-Oh venga...y perderme la oportunidad de saber si puedo escaparme de vosotros?-Hermione sonrio y apunto. Y sin mediar palabra, apreto el gatillo.

Blaise solto un chillido histerico al notar como se le venia encima una rociada de agua casi a punto de congelacion y lo bañaba por entero, y un segundo despues estaba persiguiendo a Hermione disparandole chorros de agua a discreccion mientras Nott se caia del banco en el que se habia sentado de la risa que tenia

A la ojimiel se le pegaba la falda del camison en las piernas y no podia correr bien, y tropezaba de vez en cuando. Habia perdido las zapatillas y corria descalza entre las macetas girandose de vez en cuando para dispararle a traicion algun chorro de agua a Blaise.

Le costo cosa de tres minutos despistar al moreno, y acabo corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines exteriores. Aquello iba a estar muy frio pero no tenia ganas de volver a caer en manos de aquellos dos psicopatas de la prensa rosa sin nada mejor que hacer que interrogarla. Salio corriendo a la nieve, frotandose los brazos. Aun tenia unos minutos antes de que el calor de la carrera se disipara. Y tuvo una idea. Quizas no la mejor idea el mundo, pero una idea a fin de cuentas. Eso si...tendria que dar muchas explicaciones...

Cogio un puñado de nieve e hizo una bola. Reconocia el balcon, y la tiro con fuerza contra la ventana. Le costo casi 5 intentos atinar en el blanco. Y no paso nada. Se estaba empezando a quedar fria y le dolian los pies. Cogio otra bola y la volvio a lanzar.

Sonrio aliviada al ver salir a un extrañado Draco al balcon. Y cuando el la vio alli, en camison desmangado en medio de la nieve, empapada de arriba a abajo con toda la ropa de cama pegada puso el grito en el cielo

_**DRACO:**_

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y encaminandose a las escaleras, cuando oyo un ruido, se giro, y nada. Pero el ruido volvio. Y otra vez, y otra mas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que venia de su cuarto. Entro de nuevo en la habitacion extrañado y alli mismo vio como una bola de nieve se estrellaba contra su ventana. Abrio las ventanas y salio al balcon. Y alli estaba la ojimiel. Depie en medio de la nieve, con el precioso camison empapado pegado al cuerpo y tiritando de frio. ¿y que demonios era el trasto que llevaba en la mano?

-Por las barbas de Merlin Grenger que cojones estas haciendo!- le grito. Pero ella empezo ha hacer aspavientos para que se callara

-Porfavor Malfoy baja a abrirme! Que Theo y Blaise no me vean!- Hermione no paraba de dar saltitos para evitar coger frio.

Draco se colo dentro de la habitacion y salio varita en mano. Un hechizo de levitacion hizo que la ojimiel subiera flotando hasta su balcon y cogiendola de la cintura mientras le frotaba los brazos para que ella entrara en calor la acerco a la chimenea.

El rubio no pudo mas que tragar saliva. La tenia alli, tiritando entre sus brazos, con aquel sedoso camison pegado de forma sinuosa a las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho en busca de calor. Y aquella odiosa tela que era como la segunda piel de la piel que el deseba dejaba tan poco a la imaginacion...

La dejo junto a la chimenea mientras el cerraba las ventanas y se giro para contemplarla.

Sus ojos le traicionaron y se fueron directos a los pechos de ella, donde los pezones se le marcaban por debajo de la tela a causa del frio. La boca se le seco de golpe y no hacia mas que boquear como un pez. Se le acerco y con el animo de no volver a mirarla de frente la abrazo por la espalda para darle calor. Y se maldijo por haber tomado esa decision, porque ella en un gesto inconsciente se hecho hacia atras, recostando su helada espalda sobre el pecho de el, y suspiro mientras entraba en calor.

Estaba helada. Toda su piel estaba fria, y con las ropas empapadas. Eso le ayudaba a poder contenerse mientras le frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor.

-Me cuentas lo que ha pasado...-consiguio articular al fin. Hablar era una buena idea...hablar lo distraeria para no pensar. Ademas le quito a ella de las manos un vaporizador del invernadero y lo dejo extrañado en el escritorio

-Esos dos de ahi abajo creyeron que una guerra de agua seria una buena idea...-se rio ella

Draco la miro extrañado, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la garganta de ella, donde el colgante de la medusa capturaba y reflejaba estraños juegos de luces que capturaba del fuego que ardia en la chimenea

-Y se lo permitiste?- El ojigris no pensaba con claridad

-Crees que tuve opcion?- Ella giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y no podia parar de reir mientras le castañeteaban los dientes

-Espera aqui...-dijo el

Fue pequeño cuarto de baño privado. Se mojo la cara y el cuello con agua fria. Demasiadas emociones para una sola mañana. Tomo un par de grandes toallas y salio de nuevo al dormitorio, poniendose a espaldas de ella la envovio en un amplio abrazo y la acuno con la absorvente tela

-Te he traido otra, cuando se te pase un poco vas al baño y te quitas la ropa mojada, esos dos energumenos no te buscaran aqui...quedate hasta que baje y les pegue un tiron de orejas por su fantastica idea- Draco no iba a tirarles de las orejas, iba a rajarles el cuello. Y si ella se ponia enferma por su fantastica idea los azotaria antes con Ortigas y Zarzas

-Quedate un minuto...-dijo dandose la vuelta y enterrando el rostro en el pecho de el

"quedate...quedate...quedate" Esas palabras le torturaban " Merlin bendito,...porque me hace esto...piensa Draco...piensa..." Draco la abrazo y le acaricio el mojado pelo. Cogio la otra toalla y se la froto por la cabeza. Hermione comenzo a protestar

-Estas empapada...-Dijo el con picardia mientras se sentaba en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y la arrastraba con el. Una vez alli cogio de nuevo la toalla y comenzo a frotarle el pelo para secarselo junto al calor del fuego. Un par de minutos despues el pelo de ella parecia un nido de ciguieñas y el fruncio el ceño. Se volvio a levantar y volvio al baño, tomo un peine y un cepillo y volvio a sentarse junto a ella.

-Trae...ya lo hago yo...-dijo Hermione

-De eso nada, soy un caballero...yo lo he enredado, yo lo desenredo...-dijo Draco, no pensaba permitirle que le quitara ese pequeño placer.

Lentamente, empezando por las puntas, y subiendo hacia arriba con pasmosa lentitud, comenzo a desenredarle el a mechon, las palidas manos del rubio se recreaban un poco mas de la cuenta en las caricias sobre el pelo ya desenredado.

Todo empeoro cuando Hermione comenzo a ronronear.

-Esto es muy relajante...siempre me ha encantado que me toquen el pelo...donde aprendiste ha hacerlo sin dar tirones?- ese sonido gutural estaba haciendo estragos en la libido del muchacho, que estaba sufriendo un debate interno entre su autocontrol versus sus institntos primarios

-Soy un hombre de muchos y ocultos talentos, Grenger...-susurro el con la esperanza de que ella recordara. La ojimiel abrio los ojos un segundo extrañada. Aquello le sonaba, lo habia oido antes en algun lugar...pero las caricias en su pelo la estaba adormeciendo

-Pues desde luego no que otros ocultos talentos tendras Malfoy...pero este desde luego es sorprendente...- Volvio a cerrar los ojos y se la veia relajada y tranquila.

Pocos minutos despues, para decepcion de Draco, Hermione tenia el pelo mas o menos seco y desenredado y decidio poner a prueba su autocontrol

-Anda, ves al baño y quitate ese camison mojado, coge una toalla y yo ahora bajare a hablar con esos dos

-No les digas nada Malfoy...en serio...se les fue de las manos pero era un juego...-Hermione se levanto y se metio en el baño, y para sorpresa del ojimiel no cerro la puerta. Pocos segundos despues ella salio envuelta en una toalla y con el camison en la mano, el collar resplancedia sobre su piel. Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por salvarme...

-Siempre que lo necesites, Hermione...-sonrio de medio lado mirandola a los ojos. ¿seria posible que ella no lo viera? ¿que no se diera cuenta?

Ella se dirigio a la puerta y tomo el pomo, pero antes de girarlo titubeo y se giro a mirar al ojigris.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta...-susurro llevando una mano instintivamente a la joya que prendia del su cuello. Entonces dudo

-Claro

-No preguntaste sobre esto...-dijo ella. Se esta poniendo visiblemente colorada

Draco sonrio de manera desconcertante

-No necesito hacerlo

-porque?- dijo ella instintivamente. La respuesta del ojigris le habia desconcertado

-Ve a cambiarte antes de pillar una pulmonia...-Draco ensancho su desconcertante sonrisa

Y sin saber que pensar, sintiendose aliviada y contrariada al mismo tiempo, Hermione hizo lo que le decian

Ese mediodia, Draco hecho una bronca descomunual a sus dos amigos que parecian dos colegiales que se hechaban las culpas el uno al otro, y llego una lechuza con un paquetito que contenia un frasco con una desagradable sustancia dentro y una nota

"_queridos amigos:_

_No ha sido nada facil conseguirlo, pero aqui esta el numero 300._

_Hemos estado hablando con algunos del antiguo EdD y tendremos ayuda. Alguna mas de la esperada._

_Esperamos noticias pronto, y que todos los preparativos vayan bien._

_FMDO:_

_Comadreja, Cararajada y Descarada"_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegra que os gustara la escena en el invernadero y como esta iendo la cosa. Hay una cosa que me ha llamado la atencion sobre algunos de vuestros comentarios y Mps, y es que habeis mencionado el lemon. Pues no habia pensado si hacer una escena de ese tipo, la verdad es que no lo he hecho nunca ¿me atrevere? Ta chan ta chan. Asi que decidid vosotros ^^ A fin de cuentas, os lo he dicho siempre, este fic esta hecho por y para vuestro disfrute. Ya me direis algo en futuros reviews, mps o señales de humo**_

CAPITULO 36: sobre lo inevitable y lo que ha de venir.

Hermione se vistio, se sentia muy confusa. Algo se le escapaba. Era como tener a un gnomo dandote codazos en el cerebro para llamar tu atencion. Sencillamente habia algo que no encajaba y no sabia decir que era exactamente el que.

Se tomo guardo la joya para que no causara mas problemas y bajo al salon donde Draco estaba usando sus malas artes verbales contra Theo y Blaise. Hermione se apiado de los dos pobres slytherins y tuvo que intervenir calmando al rubio antes de que mordiera a alguien.

Cuando llego el paquete de Hogwards no pudo mas que reirse de la nota recivida. Tomo su pluma y para espanto de los tres que la rodeaban escribio:

"_Aqui todo bien, todo en marcha y casi listo._

_Ahora falta ultimar detalles sobre cuando y como._

_Os hechamos mucho de menos._

_FMDO:_

_Arbusto, Huron, Risitas y Maestro de Juegos."_

Mientras los tres Slytherins aun protestaban por los apodos impuestos, Hermione los obligo a ir al laboratorio a terminar con las pociones. El crisol cuyo liquido se estaba cristalizando estaba casi listo segun sus calculos.

-Y que haremos con estos cristales?- pregunto Theo

-Segun la receta, cuando hagamos el circulo de 9 para invocar y sellar las almas de Quien Tu Sabes, estos cristales haran de llaves para abrir temporalmente las Brumas...-Leyo Hermione en sus apuntes y traducciones- Basicamente son como catalizadores que temporalmente nos permitiran acceder a la magia de almas, y por eso seremos teoricamente inmunes a la magia de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

-Eso de teoricamente no me gusta mucho como suena...-apunto Zabinni

-No nos podra hacer daño, Blaise...-La ojimiel suspiro- aunque tampoco se que quieres que te diga...estoy usando un libro de casi 10.000 años de antiguedad para guiarme y esto que se sepa no lo ha intentado nunca nadie...asi que si, es teorico.

-Y todas demas pociones?- Apunto Draco

-Estas de aqui...-dijo la ojimiel- tenemos que beberlas los nueve que hagamos el rito, asi podremos estar cerca de las Brumas sin que nos afecten a nosotros, y en estas otras son para deshacer los cristales, y esta de aqui, para beberla tras el rito, y no correr riesgos, y que la magia vuelva a la sangre.

-Vale...medidas y barreras de seguidad...pero que hay del ritual en si?- pregunto Nott

-Cuando todo esto este listo, y por cierto, seguramente lo estara para esta noche, tendremos que ingeniarnoslas para juntarnos con los otros miembros que participaran, tenemos que ser nueve para activar los cristales e imbuirlos. Luego solo tendriamos que tender la trampa- La ojimiel hablaba como si lo tuviera todo planeado.

-Y como piensas hacer eso? No lo veo yo tan facil...-Blaise tenia sus dudas aunque no se hechara atras en nada

-Bueno...tenemos algo que el Sr Tenebroso quiere...- Hermione dudo un poco al decirlo

-El que?- el rubio alzo una ceja

-Harry.

-Vas a usar a tu mejor amigo de cebo?- Nott y Blaise no salian de su asombro

-No seria la primera vez...-Hermione no parecia muy orgullosa de ello- ademas aunque suene horrible es la unica baza que tenemos, o a vosotros se os ocurre algo mejor?

-No sabria que decirte...luego dicen que nosotros somos los cinicos...-Zabinni estaba muy sorprendido con la muchacha

-Ahora el problema seria como colarnos en Hogwards sin ser vistos...-Hermione se froto el cogote- Malfoy y yo lo tenemos facil...solo tendriamos que volver y listo...pero vosotros dos teoricamente os habeis fugado, y que os vieran alli seria como un blanco para los mortifagos...

-Entonces porque no lo hacemos?- Nott miro a Zabinni y este asintio

-como?- Hermione los miro sin comprender

-Ir a Hogwards, y dejarnos ver. Asi no usariamos a Potter de cebo. O al menos no solo a Potter. Dejarnos ver nosotros dos con Potter...que corriera un rumor. El Sr Tenebroso vendria, no? Total...solo somos alumnos de un colegio, que conspiracion podriamos tener que pudiera derrotarle?- Blaise hablaba como si recitara poesia.

-Podria funcionar...pero como nos aseguramos de que se difunda el rumor?- La ojimiel no lo veia muy claro.

-Pansy- mascullo Draco- Que ella os viera. Daria parte en seguida.

-Pero aun nos queda la duda de como colaros a vosotros dos...-Hermione parecia desanimada a ese respecto.

-Tengo una idea...- Draco se fue a uno de los armarios y saco un bote de un liquido parecido al barro

-Pocion Multijugos?- Preguntaron todos al unisono

-Nott y Zabinni se podrian trasnformar en nosotros, Grenger. Tu y yo. Con un poco de cuidado y organizacion, podria funcionar. Mientras los originales van por la puerta principal, las copias por la red flu de Hogsmeade, y nos encontramos en la torre de Premios Anuales. Nosotros vamos a clases con normalidad y ellos se esconden alli. Y si hiciera falta salir, solo tendrian que beber esto otra vez.

-Genial! me pido ser Grenger!- Aullo Zabinni con entusiasmo- Traeme unas medias, unas bragas, un sujetador...-iba contando con los dedos alegremente

-Ni lo sueñes!- Hermione sintio la necesidad de taparse el pecho con las manos en gesto protector- Me niego a que ese pervertido tenga mi forma Malfoy, NO! en serio, no!

-Oh vamos leona...prometo ser bueno...-la voz de Blaise rezumaba inocencia a marchas forzadas

-Yo sere Grenger...-Nott alzaba las cejas sugestivamente

-Malfoy...porfavor...no tienes otra idea? No hay otra forma?- La ojimiel sonaba desesperada y suplicante

-Me temo que no Grenger...habra que hacer sacrificios...- Draco sonreia, la situacion era divertida, pero como alguno de aquellos dos hiciera algo con la forma de la ojimiel pensaba desollarlos.

Nott y Zabinni se estaban peleando por quien disfrutaria del placer de ser Hermione mientras la original subia arriba y con pesar, hacia el equipaje y bajaba uno de sus uniformes. Para horror de horrores, cuando bajo, un sonriente Blaise se habia declarado vencedor. Hermione trago saliva pesadamente. Esto iba a ser horrible, MUY horrible

-No pongas esa cara, leoncilla, he prometido ser bueno...-Blaise estaba poniendo su mejor cara de "chico adorable e inofensivo". Lo malo es que la muchacha lo conocia demasiado bien y sabia que no podria resistir la tentacion de hacer alguna travesura.

Todos prepararon sus maletas y cuando estuvieron listos, Draco y Hermione se arrancaron unos pelos y los hecharon en la pocion multijugos y se los tendieron a quienes serian sus "copias"

Tras la desagradable trasformacion, Theo-Draco no hacia mas que quejarse de lo blancucho que estaba, y Zabinni-Hermione anunciaba al mundo con entusiasmo que tenia tetas y que eran blanditas, lo que le costo un guantazo por parte de la Hermione original

-Tambien voy a tener que comportarme como una agresiva marimacho que no sabe encajar una inocente broma?- El comentario de Blaise le costo otro guantazo, esta vez de parte de Draco

-Ese cuerpo no es tuyo...asi que cuidado con lo que haces y dices, Grenger tendra que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos y eso me esta empezando a preocupar, entendido?- El ojigris sonaba muy serio y su amenaza no era menos seria.

-Vale...vale...nada de jugar...sois unos aguafiestas...-Blaise haciendo pucheritos con el rostro de Hermione era algo muy extraño. Grotesco, mas bien.

-Por cierto, antes de irnos...cuanta pocion mutijugos tenemos?- pregunto Nott

-Un litro y un poquito mas...-dijo Draco pensativo- Eso son unas 30 raciones, 15 para cada uno, aproximadamente, asi que id con cuidado. Granger y yo iremos por la red flu, vosotros tomais la ruta larga en tren, asi nosotros podremos responder a las preguntas y hacer acto de presencia de manera oficial, y vosotros nos esperais en La Cabeza del Cerdo. Os avisaremos cuando sea seguro que vengais, entendido?

Eso sonaba como un plan. Guardaron las pociones y los cristales de almas y segun lo que habian especificado, se pusieron en marcha.

_**HORAS MAS TARDE, EN HOGWARDS:**_

En el despacho de Mcgonagall, Draco y Hermione sonreian con obediente inocencia.

-Asi que quereis regresar al colegio aun teniendo una excedencia de dos meses y habiendo usado solo un par de semanas?- la directora tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos.

-Pedimos el maximo tiempo de excedencia porque creimos que seria mas prudente, pero por suerte y la ayuda de Hermione consegui concluir los asuntos legales y familiares con una rapidez que hasta a mi me sorprendio, directora.- Draco hablaba procurando sonar convincente. Y lo conseguia con una eficacia que daba miedo.

-Comprendo...aun asi, los tramites para que reanuden las clases no estaran hasta mañana. Asi que supongo que tendran la tarde libre. Acomodense de nuevo en su torre y vengan mañana a mi despacho sin falta para revisar los documentos y firmar la renuncia voluntaria al periodo de excedencia.- la directora suspiro, no entendia que pasaba con esos dos que tenia delante

-Por supuesto Directora, y muchas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia...-Dijo Hermione antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta con el rubio.

Una vez fuera, ambos arrancaron a correr hacia su torre y enviaron una lechuza a la cabeza cerdo. 15 minutos despues sus dobles llamaban a la puerta

-Vale, ahora tenemos que avisar a Harry, Ron y Ginny...esto empieza a ponerse serio, chicos...-dijo Hermione, la original-Vosotros quedaros aqui y yo voy a avisarles de que vengan despues de clase

La ojimiel salio y se perdio por los pasillos. Cuando los tres slytherin se quedaron solos, al poco rato se les paso el efecto, y cuando le dijeron a Zabinni se enfado bastante

-Y si tengo que beber pocion multijugos con rapidez? Prefiero ir con falda...ademas es bastante comoda...-parecia disfrutar de la incomodidad que causaba a sus amigos- Ademas, si yo tuviera el cuerpo de Grenger...que lo tengo durante una cada cierto tiempo...no se,...iria de cuero, usaria liguero...

-Blaise...-la voz de Draco era una declaracion de intenciones en si misma

-Vale vale...solo digo que con una falda de cuero y un corpiño estaria fantastica...

Cuando al cabo de un rato el cuarteto de Griffindors entro en la torre, Blaise los saludo alegremente travestido, causando una oleada de estupor general

-Mejor no hagais preguntas...estoy segura de que NO vais a querer saber las respuestas- Sentencio Hermione de modo lapidario.

-Bueno...habeis encontrado a dos mas dispuestos a unirse al circulo y a alguien que nos cubra nuestros hermosos traseros mientras le pateamos el culo a quien ya sabeis?- Theo estaba muy animado

-Si, Neville Longbotton esta dispuesto a ayudar en lo que haya falta, y Luna Lovegood tambien, el resto ayudaran con los mortifagos pero quien ya sabeis les da demasiado miedo...-Harry hablaba con la mente en otra parte

-Entonces lo haremos esta noche, el rito, imbuir los cristales...-Hermione saco la lista de pasos a seguir y la repaso con rapidez- tendreis que escaparos y usar el mapa del merodeador para que no os vea nadie. Una vez todo eso este hecho, habra que preparar la trampa y el cebo...

Les contaron a los Griffindor como pensaban usar a Pansy para atraer a los mortifagos

-Un momento...vais a poner toda la escuela en peligro!- Protesto Ron

-Pero si tenemos exito, habremos acabado con esto para siemper Weasley...-dijo Theo alegremente

-Pero si fracasamos muchos alumnos moriran!-Esta vez era Ginny

-Si fracasamos muchos moriran, el mundo magico se ira a la mierda- Dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa- Asi que este solo seria un sitio por el que empezar a estirar la pata como otro cualquiera. O crees que quien tu ya sabes no tiene planes para Hogwards? Mas de la mitad de alumnos son lo que el considera sangres sucias o hijos de muggles...asi que...solo vamos a precipitar los acontecimientos, solo que tenemos ventaja.

Ultimaron los planes para la escapada de la noche y Ron, Harry y Ginny se fueron en busca de los ultimos integrantes de la conspiracion, con la sombra de las dudas empezando ha hacer acto de presencia. Planearlo todo habia sido divertido, excitante,...pero ahora ya no eran planes ni ideas, eran hechos. Frios, duros y calculados. Ya no era un juego. Algunos no sobrevivirian, y lo sabian. Ya no era divertido.

Hermione busco una excusa para ir a solas a su cuarto unos minutos. Y cuando ella hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, Draco sonrio sabiendo lo que iba ha hacer.

-Caballeros, tendreis que disculparme, tengo algo que hacer yo tambien en mi cuarto. Cuando lleguen nuestros otros invitados, avisad...-y sin mas explicaciones, dejo a Theo y al travestido Zabinni en el salon derritiendo chucherias en la chimenea

Hermione abrio su sanguine una vez estuvo segura en su dormitorio, y leyo extrañada el misterioso mensaje que habia dejado alli Aspid el dia anterior. Lo leyo varias veces y parpadeo.

Segundos despues unas letras aprecieron.

"-_Gorgona...estas?"_

"-_si...Aspid, no entiendo lo que me querias decir"_

"-_Gorgona mia...lo sabras muy pronto, te lo prometo"_

"-_Estas muy misterioso esta noche..."_

"-_Tengo poco tiempo para dedicarte esta noche"_

"-_Estas ocupado?"_

"-_Demasiado, pero no te preocupes por eso."_

"-_Aspid...es que no se que pensar de lo que me escibiste antes..."_

"-_Entonces no pienses en ello."_

"-¿_como no voy ha hacerlo?no lo entiendo..."_

"-_Lo entenderas pronto, mi preciosa Gorgona"_

"-_Tengo la impresion de que tu sabes algo que yo no,..."_

"-_Es que se algo que tu no sabes."_

"-_Estas empezando a asustarme"_

"-_Sabes que el hecho de que otros sepan algo que tu no no implica que sea algo malo? Sencillamente me siento feliz, mi preciosa Gorgona, muy feliz"_

"-_sigo sin entenderte..."_

"-_mi preciosa Gorgona...sabes que antes de que llueva, antes de una tormenta, una de las grandes, el aire huele como a algo electrico? Se nota la energia en el ambiente, te heriza la piel, lo notas en los huesos...siente el aire, algo se avecina"_

"-_Eso no puedes saberlo."_

"-_Pero lo se. Y tu tambien deberias notarlo"_

"-_A que te refieres?"_

"-_A que tengo un presentimiento, uno realmente extraño"_

"-_Cual, Aspid?"_

"-_Tengo el presentimiento de que esta, si no es la ultima vez, es de las ultimas que usaremos el sanguine para comunicarnos"_

"-_Estas diciendome que vas ha dejar de hablar conmigo, Aspid?"_

"-_N_o, _estoy diciendo de dejar de usar el sanguine, querida"_

"-_quieres que queremos en persona?"_

"-_No necesito hacerlo"_

"-_Tu sabes quien soy!"_

"-_Claro que lo se, tu eres Gorgona, siempre has sido Gorgona"_

"-_Hoy estas mas raro de lo normal, Aspid...me estas empezando a preocupar"_

"-_Sabes _..._alguien me dijo una vez, que el objetivo de todo v iaje, no es el destino, es el viaje en si mismo. Pero aun asi...el viaje carece de sentido si no se llega a su final. Este es nuestro viaje, mi Gorgona. Y me temo que mas temprano que tarde, tendremos que llegar a puerto."_

"-_Estas muy metaforico y metafisico esta noche"_

"-_ Estoy muy realista esta noche"_

"-_Pero no te comprendo..."_

"-_Lo haras pronto,...espero y deseo que lo hagas pronto..."_

"-_Aspid...a que viene todo esto?"_

"-_Solo queria decirte que te quiero antes de que nos despidamos esta noche."_

"-_Y cuando nos despediremos esta noche?"_

"-_Ahora. Buenas noches mi dulce Gorgona."_

"-_Pero Aspid..."_

Hermione no pudo terminar de escribir su frase. Aspid habia cerrado el capitulo. Lo volvio ha abrir y releyo la breve conversacion una y otra vez, sorprendida y confusa. Tenia una vahga sensacion de familiaridad. De que eso le sonaba.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello. Porque apenas 15 minutos despues Theo estaba llamando a su puerta. Los 9 habian llegado. El circulo estaba cerrado. Era hora de empezar.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37: Un rito, una mision, una proposicion y algo hecho a lo grande

Les costo cosa de dos horas explicar todo lo que habia pasado, todo lo que habian estado haciendo, y todo lo que pensaban hacer con todo lujo de detalles a un sorprendidisimo Neville y una Luna que parecia escucharlo todo desde el universo alternativo algodonado y feliz en el que vivia.

Hubieron algunas preguntas, y largas respuestas. Y luego discutieron el plan. Al principio no era muy claro como iban ha hacerlo...pero surgieron ideas, y todos, incluso Luna, participaron delineando las acciones a seguir. Todos sonrieron emocionados cuando estuvo decidido.

-Aun asi...y aunque usemos a Pansy para que envie el mensaje...Carrow podria ser un problema...-dijo Neville con una vocecilla timida

-Eso es cierto, en cuanto movamos ficha lo tendremos encima como un perro de presa,...-añadio Nott

-No lo sera...-Draco sonreia con malicia- Ya os lo he dicho...si vamos ha hacer esto, hagamoslo a lo grande

-A que te refieres con eso de a lo grande?- A Ron le daban escalofrios esas sonrisas del rubio

El ojigris les conto su idea

-Estas loco...eso no puede salir bien jamas de los jamases!- Ron estaba escandalizado

-A mi me encanta! Hagamoslo!- Zabinni no cabia en si de gozo- Oh Si, siempre quise hacer algo asi!

-Potter,...esto solo funcionara si me apoyas en esto y lo sabes, y lo mismo para todos los demas...-los miro uno a uno. Los griffindors le correspondieron con miradas de alucinada fascinacion ¿estaba hablando en serio? Por la expresion decidida que ponia parecia que si...

-Cuenta conmigo...-dijo Harry ganando confianza, la verdad es que si lo pensabas dos veces y una vez sobrepuesto al estupor inicial...la idea sonaba bien...

-Que diablos!cuenta conmigo tambien!-Ginny le palmeo el hombro a Draco- Si mis padres me van a matar por meterme en esto, les dare todos los motivos que pueda!

Los planes continuaron, el dia siguiente iba a ser ajetreado. Antes de terminar, Hermione entrego un cristal a cada uno, bebieron las pociones, e hicieron el breve pero intenso rito. Y asi sellaron sus destinos. Ya no habia vuelta atras

Mientras se levantaban para irse, Ginny saco una bolsa y entrego un galeon a cada uno, eran los que habian usado en el ejercito de dumbledore para comunicarse, y todos estuvieron deacuerdo en que les iria bien tenerlos para coordinarse...la precision iba a ser necesaria.

-Cuando empezamos?- Zabinni sonaba impaciente por entrar en accion

-Mañana por la mañana. Y recordad, esto solo funcionara si cada uno hace su parte, si uno falla,...todo esto no habra servivo de nada. Si hay problemas, usad los galeones para pedir ayuda.- Hermione sonaba fria y calculadora

-Sabes leona...-susurro Nott con admiracion- Habria sido una Slytherin maravillosa...

-viniendo de ti eso es todo un halago Nott...pero no te emociones demasiado...-La ojimiel le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le revolvio el pelo- Ahora todos a dormir.

Los griffindor se fueron junto a la ravenclaw. Y aquella noche, en la abarrotada torre de los premios anuales, Grenger durmio sola en su cuarto y Draco con sus dos viejos amigos.

Una vez a salvo en la sala comun de los Griffindors, Harry llamo a Luna.

-Espera aqui un minuto que ahora te lo traigo.

Subio a su dormitorio y fiel a su palabra, un par de minutos despues bajo corriendo las escaleras en silencio y le tendio un paquete

-No la pierdas, vale? Es una herencia y me gustaria recuperarla...

-No te preocupes Harry...cuidare tu capa de invisibilidad como si fuera mia...la protegere con mi vida...-La voz de Luna sono como si recitara un juramento de honor. Sono firme, sono agradecida, sono como si fuera Sir Galahad o Sir Percival siendo armada por el mismisimo Arturo. Harry se quedo sorprendido.

_**Y llego la mañana siguiente...**_

Harry corrio por los pasillos tras sus dos primeras clases. Sabia donde iba. Llego al cuadro en cuestion y llamo con insistencia. Luna le abrio la puerta de la sala comun de Ravenclaw.

-Pasa...- comento con su soñadora voz

Alli reunidos habia un grupito de estupefactos alumnos que Luna habia ido llamando durante toda la mañana. A algunos los conocia, como a Bradley Chambers que era el Cazador del equipo de Quidditch. A Padma Patil era un rostro familiar, y como no, Cho Chang. Tuvo que tragar saliva incomodo al verla. Penelope Clearwater tambien estaba, y Marietta Edgcombe. Terry Boot, y Mandy Brocklehurst. Los otros se presentaron como Stewart Ackerley, Amaya Stifano, Eddie Carmichel, Michel Corner, Roger David y Orla Quirke. Habia algunos mas que Harry luego no recordo como se llamaban. Casi 20 en total. Muchos mas de los que habia esperado. Se aclaro la garganta y sencillamente...hizo lo que habia venido ha hacer.

-Se que todos vosotros me conoceis, algunos mas que otros...y se que algunos de vosotros estuvisteis conmigo hace algun tiempo con lo de las clases de defensa contra las artes ocuras cuando Dolores Umbridge se hizo cargo del colegio...tambien se, que no tengo ningun derecho a pediros lo que os voy a pedir...asi que antes voy a ir directo al grano, y os dire que los que no querais veros involucrados en algo muy peligroso, muy estupido y que probablemente no salga bien...os levanteis y os vayais. Y cuando digo iros, no me refiero a vuestro cuarto. Me refiero a casa. Porque Hogwards muy pronto, va a dejar de ser un lugar seguro.

Nadie se movio, todos le miraban con los ojos como platos

-Harry Potter...-era la voz de Cho Chang, que sonaba mientras la muchacha se levantaba- Nos has salvado mas de una vez, asi que si quieres pedirnos algo...pidelo, que quieres que hagamos?

El ojiverde se sintio abrumado por esa declaracion, y mas todavia cuando todos los Ravenclaws presentes asintieron y lo animaron a continuar.

-Bien...tengo una historia que contaros,...esto puede llevar un tiempo...asi que poneros comodos...-y fue asi como el Chico que sobrevivio se sento y comenzo a relatarles una version resumida (y porque no decirlo, censurada) de lo que habia pasado, y de lo que iba a pasar. Y para su sorpresa, todos estaban deacuerdo y dispuestos a colavorar

Poco antes de irse del salon llamo a Bradley Chambers, el capitan del aquipo.

-Oye Bradley...se que ya os he pedido mucho...-Le dijo Harry acercando su cabeza a la del chico para que solo el le oyera- Pero tengo algo mas que pedirte...

Bradley Chambers sentia como su corazon latia a mil por hora. Ningun partido de quidditch le habia emocionado tanto como hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sentia como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido. Se sentia como un personaje de una novela de intriga. Pero sobretodo, por encima del morbo de lo prohibido, sentia que hacia lo correcto. Habia reunido al equipo y habia tenido una muy larga charla con ellos. Lo que les habia anunciado los habia dejado sombrios y serios. No hacian falta mas palabras. Todos sencillamente asintieron.

Se colo en el campo de entrenamiento, a sabiendoas de que ese dia tenian los Hufflepuff el campo. Se sentia como un intruso, pero tenia una mision. Los gritos del equipo contrario no se hicieron esperar, mientras Bradley hacia aspavientos y gritaba para llamar a Summerby, el buscador y capitan de Hufflepuff, que habia obtenido el puesto tras el brutal asesinado de Cedric Diggori.

Todos los Hufflepuffs estaban molestos por la intromision del capitan de un equipo rival. Pero no podian mas que mirar sorprendidos como ese intruso llamaba y hacia bajar a su propio capitan. Y como hablaban. Summerby tuvo que sentarse en el suelo cuando le fallaron las piernas ante lo que le decia Bradley. ¿que diablos estaba pasando alli abajo?

Bradley le tendio la mano a Summerby y le ayudo a volver a levantarse. Y se palmearon los hombros. Pero para asombro del resto, Summerby los llamo a todos, y todos acudieron.

Siguiendo a los dos capitanes, el equipo de Hufflepuff volvio a los vestuarios, donde los esperaban los equipos de Quidditchs de Griffindor y Ravenclaw- Y una sonriente Ginny Weasley que les pidio que se sentaran.

-Bueno...algunos de vosotros sabeis porque estais aqui- comenzo la peliroja- Otros supongo que no tendreis ni idea...asi que sed chicos buenos, poneros comodos y dejad que os cuente un cuento...

Mientras Ginny hablaba, algunos jugadores escucharan sombrios la historia que ya conocian. Otros dejaron que sus expresiones pasaran del estupor a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a un terror abyecto. Pero la voz de Ginny continuaba desgranando su historia, y la narracion se torno un plan. Y la pequeña de los Weasleys les dijo que era lo que esperaba de ellos.

Cuando la muchacha termino, los miro a todos a la cara, y sonrio sadisfecha: alli ya no habia miedo, no habia dudas. Alli habia orgullo, determinacion, alli estaba la ira irracional de los oprimidos. En las caras de todos los jugadores de quidditch de tres casas estaban escritas las mismas palabras en ese color rojo furia de los que han tenido que aguantar demasiado durante demasiado tiempo. Y esas palabras eran "hasta aqui hemos llegado, cuenta con nosotros."

Hermione se habia saltado la hora de comer. Corria por los jardines del colegio hacia el bosque. Corria hacia un punto en concreto: la cabaña del guardabosques

Llamo a la puerta con fuerza, y cuando Hagrid le abrio, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se colo dentro

-Hagrid...no hagas preguntas- le dijo al sorprendido semigigante- solo escucha...hay mucho que contar y no queda tiempo. Necesito que hagas algo...se que esto te parecera una locura...pero no queda tiempo para la cordura...

Hermione hablo. Hablo durante mucho rato. Hagrid escuchaba. Hagrid no hizo preguntas. Y cuando Hermine se fue, Hagrid se adentro con pasos firmes y decididos en el Bosque Negro. Hagrid tenia una mision.

Draco y Hermione estanan nerviosos cuando se colaron en el salon comunal de las mazmorras. Era territorio de serpientes.

Alli despertaron muchas miradas hurañas y muchos murmullos, hasta que Draco los mando callar a todos y pregunto donde estaba Pansy Parkinson.

-Vaya...asi que ahora vienes a verme?- Pansy aparecio desde detras de Adrian Pucey

-Tenemos que hablar...-dijo Hermione secamente- en privado

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una asquerosa sangresucia!-le espeto Pansy

-Pues yo creo que te interesa mucho lo que tiene que decirte, Pansy...-La voz de Draco era pura poesia- Aunque claro...la decision es tuya...

El ojigris y la ojimiel se dieron la vuelta y se caminaron hacia el pasillo. A Pansy le acabo pudiendo la curiosidad y fue corriendo tras ellos. Los alcanzo varios metros mas abajo.

-Mas vale que esto valga la pena...-mascullo la iracunda morena

-Aqui no...busquemos un lugar mas privado...-Dijo Draco en un susurro conspiratorio

Se colaron en una aula vacia en esos momentos

-Quiero hacer un trato- Dijo Draco secamente.

-Conmigo?- Pansy estaba sorprendia

-No, con el Sr Tenebroso – Esta vez era Hermione

-y tu que tienes que ver con todo esto?- Pansy no salia de su asombro

-Pansy, calla y escucha. Sabemos porque Zabinni y Nott se largaron, y sabemos que quien tu sabes ha puesto precio a sus cabezas- Hermione hablaba con ansiedad, pero se regodeo al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la morena- queremos hacer un trato

-Sabemos donde estan, Pansy...te los entregaremos a cambio de que nos dejen en paz a mi y a Grenger...-Draco hablo mientras cogia de la mano a Hermione y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-Comprendo...-Pansy estaba que bullia de celos, rabia y desprecio- Pero ella es una sangresucia Draco...comprar su seguridad costara algo mas que dos traidores...

-Sabemos quien lo esta encubriendo Pansy...tambien te lo podemos entregar...es algo que creo que interesa mucho al señor Tenebroso...-Draco le guiño un ojo mientras le decia esto.

-Potter?- Pansy no salia de su asombro- Potter los esta escondiendo? Y me lo estais entregando?

-Si, esos dos le han estado pasando informacion porque creian que Harry podria mantenerlos a salvo...-dijo Hermione- Se fia de ellos pero no pudo fiarse de mi y mi relacion con Draco...-la ojimiel estaba vibrando de furia-

-Vaya vaya...suena un trato interesante...

-Pues la cosa es aun mejor, Pansy...sabemos que estan tras la pista de los horrocruxes.

-Que diablos es eso?- Pansy parecia sorprendida

-Eso no es de tu incumbecia, tu solo diselo al señor oscuro, porque aqui en el coleguio, Dumbledore tenia escondido algo que podria derrotarle. No se lo que es, ni como piensan conseguirlo...pero para mañana ya estara en su poder.

Pansy no podia creer lo que oia y acabo por salir corriendo. Justo a tiempo, porque Draco y Hermione comenzaron a burbujear y acabaron siendo unos sonrientes Theo y Blaise.

-Crees que Luna lo habra hecho?- Pregunto Zabinni

-Seguro que si, la note pasar a mi lado- Respondio Nott

Mientras enviaban un mensaje con el galeon para Luna, avisandola de la arpia volvia al nido, sacaron sus botellines de pocion Multijugos y volvieron a cambiar.

Y alli estaba Luna. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Justo despues de la hora de comer. En la sala comun de Slytherin. Se habia colado con Blaise y Theo mientras estaban trasformados y ahora esperaba. Minutos despues, recivio un mensaje en su galeon y sonrio soñadora. Poco despues, una furiosa Pansy Parkinson entro en tromba, dirigiendose a sus dormitorios, Luna la siguio. Era su turno.

La vio escribir un mensaje. Uno largo, y cuando se acercaba a la ventana, la vio silvar. Un extraño parajaro aparecio en el marco de la ventana. Antes de que Pansy pudiera continuar, Luna hizo lo que habia ido a ha hacer.

-Desmaius!

Pansy cayo redonda al suelo sin saber que habia pasado. Luna tomo el mensaje y lo leyo. Con la varita, toco las palabras que bailaron sobre el papel y cambiaron ligeramente de orden. Si el mensaje de Pansy ya era interesante y jugoso...este otro era aun mejor.

Ato el mensaje a la repulsiva ave que habia en la ventaza y la azuzo para que saliera volando.

Ahora solo le quedaba la otra parte de su mision. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos una lista de nombres con descripciones e indicaciones que le habian dado Nott, Zabinni y Malfoy, y una botella con una pocion somnifera. Eran todos los que segun los tres slytherin, mas probabilidades tenian de dar problemas. Los que eran hijos de mortifagos o simpatizantes del Sr Oscuro. Tambien habian incluido a todos aquellos en los que no tenian muy claro si podrian confiar o no. Asi que la lista era bastante larga...

La primera de la lista era Pansy. Le dejo caer unas gotas de pocion en la boca. La morena no seria un problema en las proximas...48 horas? Por si acaso le dejo caer un par de gotitas mas en la boca.

Y como el espectro que se abatio sobre Egipto como una plaga que sego las vidas de los primogenitos...Luna Lovegood se abatio sobre los Slytherins como un Morfeo justiciero que selectivamente, y sin que nadie supiera como, o porque, iba sumiendo uno a uno los nombrados en su lista en un profundo y pesado sueño del que no saldrian en dos o tres dias...

Draco, el autentico esta vez, caminaba por los pasillos como si todo el castillo le perteneciera, y cuando llego a una zona en concreto, llamo a una puerta.

Era el despacho de Carrow, y cuando escucho el tipico "adelante" sonrio como un lobo. Abrio la puerta y con cortes reverencia, se adentro en el sombrio cuarto.

5 minutos despues, Draco salio de alli, limpiandose unas motitas de polvo con tedio del hombro y la manga de su tunica.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo, y Draco lanzara un hechizo de sello sobre el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar facilmente, cualquier espectador que hubiera pasado por alli y hubiera mirado, se hubiera sorprendido al ver al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras clavado insconsciente en la pared, en una posicion que recordaba atrozmente al famoso estudio de anatomia de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Cuando la tarde empezo a caer, el colegio era un hervidero. Un secreto pasaba de oreja a oreja como un regero de polvora. No todos lo sabian...pero si los suficientes como para que se notara una atmosfera extraña entre todos el alumnado.

Los rumores sobre que los equipos de quidditch no estaban entrenando, y de que nadie sabian donde estaban no eran ni la mitad de sorprendentes que los rumores sobre que la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin no aparecian por ninguna parte.

Los profesores lo notaron, algo era diferente. Muchos de los alumnos tenian una expresion de feroz determinacion. Y nadie parecia sentirse afectado por los castigos, las bajadas de puntos de las casas y los deberes que se ponian. Ni siquiera el examen sorpresa que Mcgonagall puso en su clase parecio surtir efecto. Todos parecian tener algo mas importante a lo que dedicar sus pensamientos. Y eso extraño a la profesora.

Neville Longbotton estaba rompiendo las reglas. Estaba haciendo algo que estaba mal. Estaba robando. Y se lo estaba pasando en grande. Se habia colado en los invernaderos del colegio con una larga lista de ingredientes y estaba corriendo por entre las macetas recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando termino alli, puso rumbo a la mazmorra donde daban clase de pociones. Le costo varios intentos abrir la puerta. Y alli pacientemente espero a Lee Jordan. Lee se adelanto mientras Neville se escondia y llamo a la puerta del profesor de Pociones poco despues de ponerse un colirio irritante, que le hizo llorar a mares.

-Profesor! deprisa! un alumno ha bebido pocion de Muertos en Vida accidentalmente y no podemos despertarle!- aullo teatralmente Jordan

La reaccion del profesor no se hizo esperar. Cogio varios botes de antidotos y salio corriendo tras el lloroso y aullante Jordan hacia el pasillo. Lo que ese profesor no sabia es que Lee lo guiaria hacia un aula vacia, donde Dean Thomas y Parvati Patil. Parvati lloraba dramaticamente abrazada a Dean, que se habia prestado voluntario para la mision de tomar unas gotas de esa horrible pocion. El estaba saliendo bien, y al profesor le costo mas tiempo del que necesitaban reanimarlo. Cosa que les iba bien...cuanto mas tiempo retuvieran al profesor, mas tiempo tendria Longbotton

Neville se sentia excitado, por una vez, estaba siendo un chico malo. Y era un chico malo con un enorme conocimiento sobre hierbas y pociones en el despacho y el almacen que hasta hace poco pertenecian a Snapes. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Le costo como 20 minutos encontrar todo lo que estaba buscando, y con su nuevo arsenal llenando unas muy pesadas bolsas, salio de nuevo al pasillo. Alicia Spinnet y Lavander Brown aparecieron justo a tiempo ansiosas por hacer su parte de la mision. Le ayudaron a cargar las bolsas y se dirigieron a la sala comun de Griffindor a esconder su botin de guerra antes de que Jordan, Thomas y Patil terminaran de representar su increible representacion del "alumno herido".

Theodore Nott estaba intranquilo. No hacia mas que dar vueltas en la sala de la torre de premios anuales. Sabia que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco harian su parte. Incluso el asustadizo de Neville. Pero tenia miedo por Luna. Esa muchacha estaba en un cubil de serpientes con solo un pedazo de tela protegiendola. No dudaba de su lealtad o de su talento para cumplir su parte...si no fuera capaz de hacerlo, no le habrian mandado esa tarea...pero Theo la habia visto tan...fragil, tan soñadora...tan perdida en su mundo que tenia miedo de que alguien la sorprendiera. Si la pillaban, estaria sola en territorio enemigo.

Zabinni se habia cansado de ver a su amigo dar vueltas y se metio en los enormes baños de la torre para disfrutar de el relax que solo el agua caliente con burbujas puede ofrecer. Y cuando media hora despues, Theo vio entrar a una sonriente Luna en la torre suspiro aliviado

-Menos mal...-dijo sin darse cuenta

-Dudabas de que podria hacerlo?- se extraño ella- Vuestras indicaciones eran muy precisas,...no fue dificil...

-No no...es solo que estaba algo preocupado...-Theo se ruborizo

-Eres un encanto...-dijo ella sonriendo y mirandolo con la cabeza ladeada

-Has devuelto la capa ya?- pregunto Theo para cambiar de tema

-Si. Le prometi a Harry que la mantendria segura, y lo he hecho, no veo porque deberia seguir teniendola, seguramente la necesitara. Por eso he tardado un poco en volver, me costo encontrarle...-Luna hablaba como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, de manera distraida

-Bueno...al menos ya lo tenemos casi todo preparado...- Theo se dejo caer en el sillon, y para su sorpresa, ella se sento a su lado

-Theo...es posible que algunos muramos, no?- le pregunto ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Es posible...si- dijo el sintiendose repentinamente muy incomodo

-Mi padre me enseño una vez una lista de cosas que segun los muggles hay que hacer antes de morir...-dijo ella, volviendose a perder en sus pensamientos estrafalarios

-En serio? Como cuales?- Nott estaba perdido en un pais desconocido llamado Luna Lovegood, y no sabia como salir de alli.

-Plantar un arbol. Eso ya lo he hecho, luego esta escribir un libro. No he escrito ninguno, pero he publicado muchos articulos en el quisquilloso,...asi que supongo que cuenta como que lo he hecho...luego tambien decia que habia que bailar desnudo, y bajo la lluvia. No lo entendi muy bien, pero un dia de lluvia baile desnuda y asi hice dos en una...-Para fascinacion de Theo, la muchacha iba contando con los dedos y hablando al mismo tiempo- La lista tambien decia que habia que al menos una vez en la vida, reirte hasta acabar llorando. Eso lo hice el verano pasado cuando mi tio Athprus vino de visita y nos conto un monton de chistes graciosisimos...

Theo se sentia incapaz ni de parpadear, escuchar las historias de Luna era un desafio a la cordura, y aun asi, se sentia incapaz de dejar de escucharla. Ella siguio narrando esas pequeñas y extravagantes hazañas que habia conseguido.

-Pero hay algunos puntos de esa lista que me preocupan...-dijo Luna con tristeza al final-

-Como cuales?- GraznoTheo, no podia creerse que hubiera algo que pudiera preocupar a esa chica que desafiaba las leyes de la improbavilidad existencial con una inocencia que rompia moldes.

-Como la de ponerle a un hijo el nombre que siempre te gusto tener...eso me preocupa. Si morimos, y no puedo tener hijos...no podre ponerles nombre- La muchacha parecia azorada-

-No todos tienen hijos Luna...-Theo estaba oficialmente perdido.

-Pero yo quiero tenerlos...-comento ella soñadora- algun dia...pero comprendo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, y que bueno...son cosas que pasan.

-si, claro...-dijo el automaticamente.

-Por eso te queria preguntar algo...- dijo Luna, girandose y mirandolo con la cabeza ladeada, desconcertandolo aun mas

-En serio?- Theo tenia autentico panico de lo que esa chica le podia pedir

-Es que eres muy guapo, lo sabias?- cuando Theo escucho ese comentario tan fuera de la linea de la conversacion se quedo cuajado en el sitio.

-Ah, vale, gracias...-dijo balbuceando

-Es que uno de los puntos de la lista era hacer el amor con alguien que te guste hasta tener un orgasmo, sabes?

Theo sintio como se le desorbitaban los ojos y la sangre se le convertia en zumo de calabaza. Si en cualquier otra circunstancia una preciosa muchachita rubia y con unos enormes ojos azules y soñadores se le hubiera insinuado de esa manera, la ropa ya habria salido volando antes de que ella hubiera acabado la frase. Pero lo que tenia delante desafiaba a toda la logica humana. Luna Lovegood era un atentado en si misma contra el orden natural del universo. El corazon iba a reventarle en cualquier momento de puro desconcierto. Aquella chica lo seguia mirando, como si esperaba que el dijera algo.

-hrmoshsmfs...- qeurria haber hablado, querria haber dicho algo ingenioso o inteligente. Pero lo unico que escapo de la garganta de Theodore Nott fue un gutural sonido estrangulado que hizo reir a Luna. Ella se tapo la boca con la mano en un inconsciente gensto infantil que volvio a desconcertar al pobre Theo. ¿esa inocente e infantil muchacha que no era capaz de reirse sin taparse pudorosamente la sonrisa le acababa de proponer una velada de sexo salvaje?

-Eres muy divertido...-dijo ella sonriendole de nuevo, y tras respirar para calmar su risa, ella sencillamente se puso a gatas y se deslizo sobre el sentandose en su regazo. Se inclino y le susurro al oido- tambien eres muy atractivo...soy consciente de que esto puede sonar raro...la gente cree que no me doy cuenta de esas cosas...pero si lo hago. Solo que no veo el mundo como los demas. Puede que muramos, y puede que no...No te estoy pidiendo que me ames, ni que seamos novios...pero tendrias la amabilidad y la cortesia de hacerme tuya esta tarde y salvarme de la terrible opcion de morir virgen?

Theo boqueaba en busca de aire. Y que ella le besara detras de la oreja y pasara la lengua por el cuello descendiendo por su yugular solo provoco que el confuso Nott tuviera una violenta ereccion que Luna no pudo evitar dejar de notar. La rubia separo su boca del cuello del tembloroso muchacho y lo miro a los ojos. El tenia las pupilas brutalmente dilatadas, como si ella fuera una droga que lo habia aturdido de manera extrema

-Eso que noto es una respuesta afirmativa?- dijo ella con una inocencia que lo volvio a pillar por sorpresa.

Theodore Nott la miro como fuera la primera vez que la tuvera delante. El no era virgen, y habia tenido experiencias buenas y malas con las mujeres (un escalofrio lo recorrio al recordar el temible incidente con la vieja que lo perseguia desnudo por la calle en unas navidades que no podia olvidar por mucho que lo intentara) pero siempre habia sido el seductor. Se sentia orgulloso de sus dotes para manejar a las mujeres. Sabia que las damas lo encontraban atractivo. Pero aquella rubia lo habia desarmado, acorralado y lo manejaba a su antojo con desconcertante inocencia.

Theo intentaba reaccionar sin conseguirlo, y cuando ella bajo una mano y con total indolencia comenzo a acariciarle la entrepierna por encima de la ropa creyo que explotaria alli mismo. Asi que Theo opto por no pensar. Por dejarse llevar. Alzo a Luna en brazos haciendo que ella soltara una aguda risita y a pasos decididos la subio al dormitorio de Draco, cerro la puerta y la dejo caer en la cama de su rubio amigo. Tomo la varita y lanzo un hechizo contra la puerta antes de comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa.

A fin de cuentas, Luna tenia razon: podian morir pronto, y Theo no dejaba de ser un caballero, que acude a la llamada de una damisela en apuros que le ha confesado su ultima voluntad en caso de que no salieran vivos de su aventura.

Theo se propuso darle a Luna lo que Luna le habia pedido. Y lo hizo de todas las maneras que conocia. Y algunas mas con las que Luna le sorprendio. A fin de cuentas...a nadie le amarga un dulce, no?

Mientras los deseos de Lovegood eran cumplidos por un Nott mas que complaciente, en las puertas cerradas de la habitacion de Draco se materializaba una corbata atada al pomo e iban apareciendo unas letras. Un mensaje para el ojigris, o cualquier otro que se plantara frente al ajetreado cuarto.

"_Estoy siendo un caballero y respondiendo a una peticion a la que no me he podido negar._

_No hagais preguntas, bajamos luego..."_


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38: cuando todo se precipita.

Draco acababa de salir de la sala comun de Griffindor. Habia tenido una charla con Neville y los otros leones y todos los dormitorios de la casa roja y dorada estaban llenas de alumnos que entraban y salian con hornillos, calderos y tarros de cristal. El rubio ojigris sonrio con amargura. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto no fuera necesario, pero se estaba preparando para lo peor, por si acaso.

Todas las dependencias griffindorianas estaban llenas de humo y olian a las varias cientos de pociones que estaban preparandose a la vez. No eran pociones muy complejas...de hecho, se aprendian en primero y segundo. Pero si eran bastante efectivas. Por eso las habia escogido. Y ahora, todo estaba en marcha.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza a todos esos alumnos que se habian arremangado y se apiñaban para ofrecer su ayuda en algo que les venia grande. Puede que muchos de ellos murieran. Y Draco se habia jurado a si mismo que si eso sucedia, no lo harian en vano. Aunque se habian extralimitado en sus preparativos para que esa opcion, no se diera. Harian lo imposible para que ningun compañero se perdiera.

Aun asi, el alto rubio busco a alguien en particular con su mirada. Era una fugura pequeña y peliroja que anda dando ordenes y animos a todos los que la rodeaban.

-Ginny...todo listo?

-Si Draco...todo listo. Espero que no sea necesario usar todo esto...-dijo mirando asombrada las hileas e hileras de pociones que se estaban alineando- pero desde luego Neville ha hecho un buen trabajo...

-Ginny...tengo que hablar contigo, en privado- Draco parecia mas serio de lo normal.

Salieron a uno de los inmensos balcones y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Ginny...has tenido alguna vez un presentimiento?- le pregunto el ojigris de improviso- esa sensacion de ...algo no va bien?

-Te refieres al plan?- Ginny estaba preocupada

-No, es algo personal- la calmo Draco

-No sabria que decirte...-Ginny no entendia nada.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Descarada...-dijo el con una medio sonrisa

-claro...lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

Draco se abrio la tunica y saco una bolsa de cuero, tenia algo pesado dentro, y se la tendio a la peliroja.

-Si me pasa algo...dale esto a Hermione.

-Oye, se lo podras dar tu en cuanto...-Draco no la dejo terminar la frase

-Escuchame! Si estoy equivocado, y mi presentimiento no se cumple, no te equivoques que quiero esto de vuelta. Pero si me pasa algo...si algo va mal...quiero que se lo des a Hermione. Ella lo entendera. Deacuerdo?

-Esta bien Draco Malfoy...te guardare esto y te lo devolvere cuando acabe todo.-Dijo ella luciendo su inacabable fuente de optimismo- Y si por algun casual, que no se dara, te pasara algo, que no te pasara...prometo darselo a Hermione. Contento?

Draco se inclino y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un tierno besito en la frente.

-Gracias, Ginny Weasley

-Me estoy empezando a preocupar con tanto agradecimiento por tu parte Malfoy...me estas malacostumbrando...

Entraron de nuevo, y Draco parecia haberse quitado un peso de encima. Ginny subio a su dormitorio y escondio en su cama el misterioso paquete.

Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwards no habian ido a la biblioteca esa tarde. Ni a las horas de estudio, ni a las tutorias. Pero todos los alumnos de Hogwars habian oido un rumor. Una frase que habia saltado de boca a boca como a una velocidad pasmosa: Esta noche, en la hora de la cena, en el gran comedor. Pasalo.

7 de los nueve se habian reunido en el salon de los premios anuales y estaban ultimando los preparativos. Los dos ultimos en llegar, Harry y Ron, venian de sus ultimos encargos: Ron venia cargado con 4 lechuzas, y Harry cargando la capa de invisibilidad.

-Como os ha ido?- Pregunto Hermione

-Bien- comento Harry- Acabo de volver de los dormitorios de Slytherin, Pansy ha recivido su respuesta...bueno, no la ha recivido...ya me entendeis... van a venir esta noche.

-Genial entonces...habra que asegurarse de que dejamos las puertas abiertas...-comento Draco siniestramente

-Entonces cuando enviamos los mensajes a los aurores y al ministerio?- apunto Ron mientras preparaba los sobres con las cartas

-Antes de que salgamos- Hermione le ayudo- donde estan Theo y Luna?

-Ocupados...-Zabinni le guiño un ojo a la ojimiel y Ginny lo vio

-Oh! anda ya! estas de broma!- la peliroja empezo a reirse alegremente

-Que es una broma?- Era Theo, sonriendo radiante mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sadisfecha y ronroneante Luna colgada de su brazo

-oh...salazar bendito...espero que hayas cambiado las sabanas...-Dijo Draco mientras se frotaba los ojos, aquello era mas de lo que podia soportar ver, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa

Aquello parecio relajar un poco el ambiente, mientras Hermione y Ginny secuestraban a Luna y la asaetaban a preguntas. Zabinni hizo lo mismo con Theo

-Luna Lunatica Lovegood?- le pregunto Blaise con estupor

-Si!- le respondio orgulloso Nott sin añadir nada mas

-Pero tio...esto tienes que contarmelo a la voz de ya!- Blaise tironeaba de la manga de su amigo con entusiasmo

-De eso nada Blaise...creeme si te digo que seria demasiado hasta para ti

-Uhhoooooo eso es prometedor...cuenta cuenta...

-CHICOS!- Harry alzo su voz encima de la algarabia que se habia armado- Incluso yo debo reconocer que lo que Dios quiera que nunca sepa que ha pasado en ese cuarto me hace sentir curiosidad...pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, asi que las preguntas y los cotilleos para luego.

Todos se quejaron un poco pero era verdad...no era momento de chachara. Todos se armaron y se preparon a conciencia, y a la hora de cenar, partieron todos rumbo al gran comedor.

En el comedor, la normalidad habia vuelto. Era ese tipo de normalidad que se genera cuando 500 adolescentes que han tenido un dia ajetreado se ven sentado en mesas largas enfrente a un gran banquete. Era cierto que la mesa de Slytherin tenia muchas ausencias,...pero no importaba

Lo que paso despues, pasaria a los anales del colegio. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, y Draco Malfoy entro a grandes zancadas, seguido de Hermione, Harry Potter, Luna, Neville, y los dos alumnos que habian armado revuelo por su desaparicion, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott. No iban a sus mesas, e iban cruzando con decision el gran salon en direccion a la mesa de profesores.

Se hizo un pesado silencio y la directora se alzo hecha una furia exigiendo orden y explicaciones sobre que significaba eso.

-Con todos mis respetos señora Directora- Dijo Blaise Zabinni alzando la voz mientras se el grupo se acercaba- CIERRE EL PICO!

El estupor lleno la sala y todos los profesores se fueron alzando lentamente. Pero antes de que se pudieran recuperar de la impresion, los 9 ya habian llegado a la tarima y mientras Draco Malfoy se apropiaba del estrado, los otro 8 apuntaron con sus varitas a todo el profesorado.

-Compañeros...compañeras...profesorado...-saludo Draco mientras se amplificaba la voz magicamente para que todos lo oyeran- Dadas las extrahordinarias circunstancias que se estan dando esta velada, me temo que lo que estais presenciando es lo que vulgarmente se conoce como un Golpe de Estado.

-Que tonterias son estas?- aullo la directora

-Ahora paso a las explicaciones, mi querida Señora...- le respondio dulcemente Draco- Quiero que todos sepais, que esta noche, el Lord Tenebroso atacara el colegio y que con un poco de suerte, para cuando amanezca, ya no sera una amenaza.

-El colegio esta debidamente protegido y si...-empezo la directora que veia que el control se le escurria entre las manos.

-El colegio no esta protegido contra lo que esta llegando- Dijo Harry- Con muchos de vosotros, ya hemos hablado- dijo dirigiendose a la silenciosa audiencia de estudiantes-ya sabeis lo que esta pasando...o al menos lo sabeis a grandes rasgos. Voldemort cree que solo somos borregos esperando a que nos sacrifiquen o nos recolecten para la crianza...pero se equivoca! hay algo con lo que no ha contado. Que esto es una maldita escuela de magia, y que aqui nos enseñan a defendernos! El ministerio de magia esta comprometido, los aurores no dan abasto, y todos los adultos creen que porque ese mago tenebroso no asome la cabeza no hay nada que temer! todos creen que porque somos menores, porque somos niños, deben protegernos y no decirnos nada! pues yo digo que esto se acaba aqui y ahora! tenemos la oportunidad, y tenemos los medios, y aunque los profesores aqui presentes se crean responsables de nosotros no saben nada!

-Tenemos un plan- Continuo Hermione- Y puede funcionar. Pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Quien Ya Sabeis no se espera lo que pensamos hacerle, y si lo conseguimos, os prometo que toda esta dichosa Guerra habra acabado, pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, porque quien ya sabeis no vendra solo. Nosotros nos encagaremos de el, sabemos como hacerlo, pero necesitamos que nos cubrais las espaldas. Necesitamos que nos cubrais.

-No vamos a obligar a nadie- Esta vez, era Ron- no pediremos a nadie que se arriesge por nosotros. Pero las cosas son asi. Quien no quiera participar, sera mejor que esta noche se esconda bien en sus dormitorios. Y no podemos garantizar a los que decidais ayudar que estareis seguros, porque no lo estareis. Pero todos tienen demasiado miedo para hacer algo, y nosotros nos hemos cansado de esperar. Tenemos un plan y esta todo preparado.

-Asi que todo se reduce a esto...-Dijo Luna para sorpresa de todos- a una simple pregunta...quien quiere seguir aferrandose a la idea de que todo va bien cuando sabemos que nos estamos iendo a la mierda por momentos y quien se apunta a patearle el culo al señor tenebroso y sus mortifagos y demostrarles de una vez por todas, que no somos niños, que no estamos indefensos y que no vamos a tolerar mas todo esto?

-El equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff esta con vosotros!-aullo Summerby, y su grito fue secundado por una docena de voces

-El equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw tambien!- grito Bradley

-y el de Griffindor!

Muchas voces se unieron al grito, todas enardecidas. Todas cansadas de fingir que no pasaba nada

-Esto no es un juego!- grito la directora- si tan seguros estais de que el señor tenebroso va a venir debemos ir a un lugar seguro y llamar a los aurores y mantener a salvo a los alumnos...

-A salvo donde, directora?- grito alguien desde la multitud- A salvo cuanto tiempo? Hasta que nos encuentren y nos maten los mortifagos? Yo prefiero hacerles frente! no quiero esconderme mas!

-Eso!- Aullo otra voz- No haceis mas que decirnos que todo esta bien, que sabeis lo que haceis, y teneis mas miedo que nosotros! nadie hace nada! si Potter tiene un plan yo le ayudo!

-Y Yo!

-Yo tambien!

Cientos de voces se alzaron con reveldia. Estaban cansados de tener miedo, de esconderse. Estaban cansado de que los adultos les dijeran que todo iba bien cuando sabian que no era asi. Estaban cansados de que les dijeran que tenian que ser buenos chicos, esconder la cabeza y no armar revuelo. Estaban cansados de esperar a ver si eran los siguientes en morir, en ser atacados o en ver como alguien a su alrededor moria.

-Esto es una escuela de magia! nos enseñan defensa contra las artes oscuras! usemoslo contra ellos!- Grito alguien desde la multitud

-SOIS UNOS NIÑOS!- La directora gritaba roja de furia

-Digale eso a voldemor para que nos mate, directora, a ver si funciona...porque como nunca a matado a niños...-le contesto alguien desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, y todos estallaron en vitores

-CALMA A TODOS!- grito Draco con la voz amplificada- Los que se quieran quedar y ayudar, no os movais de las mesas, los que no querais, marcharos a vuestros dormitorios. Sin rencores, nadie os juzgara por ello.

Nadie se movio. Todos miraban a Draco Malfoy como si estuvieran ofendidos de que puediera pensar que no iban a plantar cara. Este era su castillo. Era su colegio. Y estaban hartos de que les pasarn por encima y los amenazaban. Todos tenian ganas de romperle la cara a alguien y les daba igual quien fuera. Pero si eran mortifagos...mejor que mejor.

Justo en ese momento, Hagrid entro por la puerta con estruendo y viendo el panorama, sonrio.

-Ah, asi que ya hemos empezado? Bien...Hermione...queria decirte que ya tengo lo que me pediste...esta todo dispuesto.

-Genial Hagrid...gracias...a los alumnos de primer y segundo curso, todos vosotros, los de todas las casas, ireis con Hagrid, alli podreis ser de ayuda y estareis mas a salvo que ninguno. Tambien los de quinto,...tendreis que recoger algo del Bosque Negro antes de poder participar. Hagrid os dara los detalles de vuestra mision

-tu sabias esto!- le espeto la directora al semigigante

-Claro que lo sabia- respondio Hagrid orgulloso- y si usted escuchara por un instante lo que estos chicos estan dispuestos ha hacer, usted tambien los ayudaria.

Hagrid no espero la respuesta de McGonagall y se puso a gritar a los de primer y segundo curso que le siguieran, que aun les quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Profesorado...- canturreo Nott alegremente- Ahora ustedes...van a ayudar o les tendremos que encerrar en un armario hasta que todo haya pasado?

-No podeis hacer esto!-dijo el profesor de historia de la magia

-se equivoca, mi estimado profesor. Ya lo hemos hecho- Zabinni le sonrio al hombrecillo

-pero ...pero...-La directora no atinaba a hablar

-La cosa es muy simple, directora. Si nos ayudan, tenemos mas posibilidades de hacer esto sin sufrir bajas que si deciden no hacerlo. Pero no duden ni por un instante que los reduciremos y hecharemos a un lado si intentan detenernos...-La voz de Blaise era como terciopelo

Mientras esto ocurria, Hermione seguia gritando ordenes.

-Los equipos de Quidditch, todos coged las escobas, las varitas y los bates! vais a custoriar el cielo. No hagais nada, en el momento que veais movimiento avisad! cuando todo empiece, sereis nuestros ojos en el cielo y nos cubrireis desde arriba

-Los alumnos de tercero y cuarto de todas las casas- Grito Neville- id a los salones de griffindor! alli repartiremos para todos vosotros pociones incendiarias, de aliento de Dragon, congelantes y pociones curativas de todo tipo! tendreis que darnos apoyo, crear distracciones y procurar por todos los medios alejar a los mortifagos de quien ya sabeis! hay que dejarlo solo! tambien estareis a cargo de curar a los heridos si los hay y de encargaros de inmovilizar a los mortifagos que consigais derrotar para que no den mas problemas!

-Los de sexto y septimo de todas las casas!- Grito Theo entusiasmado- A vosotros os toca lo mas duro, porque vais a ser la primera linea de defensa y ataque contra los mortifagos. Vuestro objetivo es desarmalos y deternerlos, y que no entren en el castillo bajo ningun concepto.

-Tendremos apoyo?- Pregunto un chico Hufflepuff de septimo curso- porque veo que lo teneis todo pensado.

-O si...ya creo que tendreis apoyo...-dijo Hagrid mientras reunia a los ultimos rezagados de primer y segundo y quinto curso

Media hora despues, el colegio era un hervidero. Despues de unas cuantas explicaciones a la directora esta empezaba a vislumbrar lo que se venia encima del castillo

-Sois unos irresponsables...si me hubierais dicho lo que planeabais...

-si lo hubieramos dicho- Le corto Harry- nos habrian intentado detener. Acaso esto es menos peligroso que ir por todo el mundo buscando los horrocruxes para destruirlos, directora?

-No...pero poner asi en peligro a todos sus compañeros, Potter, me parece muy irresponsable...

-En serio directora? Y tener a un mortifago infiltrado en el colegio le parece mas seguro?- mascullo Draco, ganandose una mirada de reproche de la directora- cuanto mas en peligro los hemos puesto de lo que ya estaban, expliquemelo, porque a lo que a mi respecta, lo unico que hemos hecho es darles la oportunidad de defenderse en lugar de excusas y mentiras para que se crean protegidos cuando a todas luces no lo estan

-Y ahora que, Sr Malfoy?- dijo rindiendose la mujer

-Ahora, puede elegir ayudarnos y procurar protegernos mientras hacemos lo que debemos hacer, o hacerse a un lado y no estorbar.

-Deberiamos llamar a los aurores...-insistio Mcgonnagall

-Ya lo hemos hecho, pero no llegaran a tiempo, ademas, necesitamos ese tiempo para darle una sorpresita a voldemort- añadio Harry

La directora se rindio del todo. En cierto sentido, veia a Albus en los ojos de aquellos nueve muchachos, y en cierto sentido tambien, se sentia orgullosa de ellos

-Esta bien, que quereis que hagamos el profesorado y yo?

-Ayudar a los alumnos. Ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer- Dijo simplemente Hermione

Para cuando el reloj de la torre principal dio las diez de la noche, todo el castillo esaba en silencio, pero nadie dormia. Todos estaban en sus puestos, esperando. Alerta.

Mas de 40 alumnos de todas las casas flotaban en sus escobas desafiando el frio de la noche, al amparo de las almenas y las agujas de los torreones y usaban los hechizados galeones para enviar mensajes.

Mas de doscientos alumnos se escondian agazapados en pasillos y corredores, en diferentes salas y apostados en ventanas a todas las alturas del castillo.

Extrañamente, nadie tenia miedo. Nadie queria tenerlo. Estaban cansados del miedo.

Pero habia alguien que no estaba en su posicion. Draco Malfoy habia abandonado su puesto. Habia algo que tenia que hacer antes de que todo empezara. Se acerco a Hermione y la cogio de un hombro, lo que hizo que ella se girara de golpe sobresaltada

-Por Merlin, Malfoy, que susto me has dado!-susurro alterada

-Lo siento Grenger...pero tenia que decirte algo...

-El que?

-He venido a disculparme...

-Que?- ella le miro con el ceño fruncido

-Te prometi que te daria tiempo...pero hay algo que no puede esperar

-Malfoy de que diablos estas...-no pudo acabar la frase.

Draco se avalanzo sobre ella cogiendola de las nalgas y la estampo de espaldas contra la pared, colocandose entre sus piernas mientras la sostenia en vilo. Sello con violencia su boca a la de ella, mordiendole el labio inferior, penetrando esa ansiada boca con la lengua mientras ella ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa. El rubio no pudo contenerse mas, y se apreto contra ella, frotando todo su cuerpo contra el de la ojimiel, y ansiando poder tocarla, explorarla, movio con las manos las piernas de ella, colocandolas alrededor de su cadera. Una vez no tuvo que sostenerla, porque la presion de su cuerpo era suficiente, comenzo a acariciarla por los costados, subiendo. Acabo atrapando aquellos dos pequeños pechos con las manos y los acaricio con deseo, mientras seguia asaltando su boca una y otra vez con la lengua.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su libido habia estallado en llamas cuando el la aprisiono contra la pared y la alzo cogiendola del trasero, se queria morir alli mismo, mientras el deseo le nublaba todos los sentidos y todo lo que existia en el universo eran las manos de Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo. No tardo en sobreponerse a la sorpresa y corresponder a esos labios que suplicaban por su atencion contra su boca. Y tampoco tardo mucho en recorrer con sus propias manos aquel cuerpo masculino que clamaba por sus caricias

Se besaban contra la pared con la pasion con la que se cobra una deuda largamente aplazada, y Draco estaba exigiendo todos los intereses.

Poco a poco, el ojigris recupero la calma, y tuvo que hacer acopio de autocontrol para no arrancar toda la ropa que se interponia entre ellos en esos momentos y hacerle el amor alli mismo. No era el momento,...no sabria si habria otra ocasion...pero lo que si sabia, es que ese no era el momento.

La miro, y la vio jadear, lo miraba como siempre habia deseado que ella le mirara. Deseandole, queriendole...tal y como el la miraba siempre, y sonrio acariciandole la mejilla con la suya propia.

-Perdoname por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa Hermione...

Ella era incapaz de responder, no tenia un solo pensamiento coherente

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero, Hermione...pase lo que pase, no lo olvides. Y te prometo, que despues de esta noche, no volvere a besarte si no me lo pides,...-se inclino y la beso suavemente, mientras la cogia de la cadera y la ayudaba a volver a una posicion vertical sobre sus propios pies.

Draco la acarico con ternura en la cara y le beso en los labios con cariño. Y en las mejillas, y en los ojos,...

El rubio se separo de ella y la miro, llenando sus pensamientos con aquella imagen. La imagen de Hermione Jane Granger. Y dandose la vuelta, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco Malfoy se perdio en los pasillos silenciosos de Hogwards.

El ojigris respiro para calmarse. Sonreia. Con esa mueca torcida tan peculiar suya. Ahora si estaba preparado para luchar. Ahora tenia un motivo para vivir. Ahora, tenia un hogar al que volver y al que defender...


	39. Chapter 39

_**Arf...arf...arf...llevo casi 40 paginas de word de un tiron para intentar subir los tres capitulos que tenia pensados para hoy de tiron, pero me arden los dedos! a ver si termino este y al menos acabo con la subtrama del plan y el abisalis... Siento no haber comentado los reviews en los dos anteriores capitulos, pero estaba en trance con mi musa y no queria que se me olvidara ninguna de las ideas que estaba teniendo...**_

_**antes de seguir, debo algunos agradecimientos...**_

_**Sabaana: me alegra mucho que te guste, y que te hayan subido los calores con el mimito que Draco le ha hecho a Hermione XDD Y si, tener la piel de gallina tambien se dice aqui en España, asi qu eno te preocupes que te he entendido ^^ Me alegra de que te sorprendieras con lo de Luna...Me senti muy traviesa haciendo que Theo lo pasara tan mal...pero acabe siendo buena. A fin de cuentas, no siempre puede llevarse siempre Zabinni el gato al agua XD**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: yo si quieres intento enviartelo...pero igual al tener que doblarlo tanto te llega un poco arrugado...pero oye...por pedir que no quede...por ser la primera en pedirtelo,...Theo Nott te queda adjudicado, eso si, tendras que compartirlo con Luna ^^**_

_**Lizzy-black 48: Gracias por tu apoyo, intentare subir todo lo que pueda antes del sabado.**_

_**Tamynna: Gracias por el review. Y con lo del l emmon...me estais tentando demasiado ha hacerlo XDD pero ya veremos...sabiendo que no os molestaria que lo hiciera, igual me lo planteo para dentro de unos capitulos...**_

_**Abril Evans: me siento honrada y muy humilde al compartir el privilegio de entrar en tu ranking de 5 mejores, aunque no creo merecermelo...**_

_**Blackmoon43: no sabes la ilusion que me hace ver caras nuevas dandome animos y reviews. Espero que la historia te siga gustando ahora que ya hemos pasado del ecuador de la trama y nos acercamos al final...**_

_**Andy Voldy: no se como te p uedes dejar sorprender con Zabinni despues de todo lo que he escrito de el...XDDDD en serio no os imaginabais que algo asi podria pasar? En serio? XDDDD**_

_**Crimson Rouge Rot: no sabes lo que me apena oirte decir que estas pochita en la cama...espero que te mejores pronto. Y no sabes lo que me alegra haber leido que al menos, con mi historia te he hecho mas llevadera esa gripe...me has hecho sentir especial y todo ^^ asi que este capitulo, el 39, te lo dedico a ti, para que te mejores pronto ^^**_

_**Caroone: pues ya ves...no te equivocaste por poquito. Tengo toda una trama alternativa que acabe desechando porque no me terminaba de convencer como iba en la que era Hermione la que lo descubria y yo Draco...asi que...chan chan chan**_

_**Champ-Girl: Gracias por el review ^^**_

_**Deborah Malfoy96: Escribo para vosotros, y no sabes lo que me emociona y motiva que os guste tanto ^^ Gracias, en serio.**_

CAPITULO 39:La hora de la verdad

Lord Voldemort y su sequito de mortifagos aterrizaron en envueltos en sombras en los alrededores del castillo. Aquello era demasiado facil...algo habia pasado, alguien habia bajo las defensas. Esa Pansy era mas lista de lo que parecia...habia preparado a la perfeccion la llegada de su señor.

Pero Lord Voldemort no era tonto. Sabia que lo estaban esperando. Pansy se lo habia dicho en su nota. Realmente habia algo en Hogwards capaz de derrotarlo? En todos sus años en el castillo nunca habia oirdo nada semajante. Y un monton de niñatos no iban a detenerle. Aun asi, la idea de pillar a Potter en su propio juego era...tentadora...irresistible...matarlo en su propia trampa, en su propio terreno.

Dividio a sus mortifagos en grupos de 4 y los mando a inspeccionar el terreno. Y el partio con un grupo hacia la entrada del castillo. Iba a ser una noche interesante. Lo que lord Voldemort no sabia era hasta que punto iba a serlo.

_**LAGO NEGRO:**_

4 Mortifagos se dirigieron al sur del castillo, vigilando el terreno que separaba el lago de los muros de la tunicas ondeaban al viento de la noche como mortajas y sus mascaras arrancaban destellos siniestros a la luz de la luna.

Ni siquiera lo vieron venir. Ni siquiera supieron que se les hechaba encima cuando un escuadron de alumnos de sexto curso rompieron la superficie del lago, haciendo piruetas como delfines y lanzaban contra ellos una salva de maldiciones que los hicieron caer inconscientes. Las branquialgas eran algo maravilloso. Los esdiantes salieron del agua y agarraron los cuerpos inconscientes, arrastrandolos hacia el lago. Las sirenas del lago negro habian dicho que no se preocuparan, que ellas se ocuparian de los mortifagos. Asi que los alumnos no hicieron mas preguntas. Aun asi, tenian un plan que seguir, y despues de su trabajo, volvieron a meterse en el agua, custodiando la costa que daba al castillo en un sobrecogedor silencio.

Un par de minutos despues, la superficie del lago volvia a estar calmada y lisa como un espejo, salvo por pequejos geiseres de burbujas. Quizas fueran los gritos de los mortifagos bajo el agua, quizas hubieran despertado y estuvieran luchando por respirar sin conseguirlo. Quizas solo fueran solo los Grindylows comiendo...

_**EL BOSQUE NEGRO:**_

Dos grupos de Mortifagos se adentraron en los terrenos boscosos. Unos se fueron al norte, otros al oeste.

El grupo del norte, tuvo suerte. O eso creyeron. Cuando se encontraron de pronto con un niño de unos 11 años, con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Se rieron despectivos por tan poca resistencia.

Uno de los mortifagos cometio un error, un error muy pequeño: Comenzo a alzar su varita para apuntar al niño. Nunca llego a completar el gesto. Una nube de flechas cubrio la luz de la luna y llovio sobre los mortifagos en un silencio letal. Hubo gritos. Pero muy pocos, y muy breves.

Los pocos que tuvieron la desgracia de sobrevivir, se encontraron de pronto rodeados por varias centenas de centauros, a las grupas de muchos de ellos, alumnos de primero y segundo de Hogwards de todas las casas los miraban sin compasion. Es terrible saber que tu vida depende de un niño que te odia y te desprecia.

Solo se oyo el sedoso ruido que hace un arco al tensarse. Bueno...uno no. Unos doscientos seria mas preciso. Y el tlunk caracteristico que suena cuando las flechas son liberadas. Despues solo hubo silencio. Silencio y mucha sangre sobre la foresta.

Poco despues, solo se oia el suave clap clap de los cascos de muchos centauros trotando con calma, custodiando sus terrenos y protegiendo a los niños que Hagrid habia puesto a su cargo. Los mortifagos nunca tuvieron en cuenta la pasion con la que los centauros protegen a los cachorros y los potrillos. Aunque no fueran suyos. Hermione si lo habia pensado.

El grupo que fue al oeste no tuvo tanta suerte. No vieron a ningun niño. Solo vieron Acromantulas. Muchas. Luego no vieron nada porque estaban muertos. Hagrid habia hablado con Aragog. Hagrid le habia pedido un favor a Aragog. Y Aragog, nunca le pudo negar nada al hombre que en tantas ocasiones, le habia salvado la vida. Y menos, cuando el favor consisitia en comerse a los magos que atacarian sus terrenos esa noche...

Las acomantulas estaban contentas. Esa noche tenian carta blanca para cazar a todos los magos que vistieran que no llevaran el uniforme del colegio. Los mortifagos habian subestimado el entusiasmo que las acromantulas pueden llegar a mostrar cuando tienen hambre.

_**EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH:**_

Algunos mortifagos fueron al campo de entrenamiento para evitar que los alumnos pudieran hacer algo estupido. No se les ocurrio pensar que ese algo estupido podrian estar haciendolo ellos.

Revisaron el terreno de la pista como si esperaran que algunos idiotas cayeran del cielo en escobas. Se equivocaron a medias. Alli si habia alumnos de Hogwards. Pero no en el cielo.

Habian dos alumnos de sexto año a los pies de cada torre del campo de quidditch. Escondidos y agazapados. Los mortifagos no los vieron. Y si los hubieran visto, no se habrian percatado de las sonrisas crueles que mostraban los estudiantes. Ni de que llevaban unas gruesas orejeras de piel de dragon bien encajadas en los oidos. Ni que llevaban guantes tambien de piel de dragon.

Lo que seguramente hubieran visto, si no fuera porque ya era demasiado tarde, es que cada uno de esos alumnos sostenia un enorme macetero en sus manos, del que salian grandes hojas que se agitaban. Y como tiraron de ellas hacia arriba cuando los mortifagos llegaron mas o menos al centro del campo.

Las mandragoras chillaron. Lloraron. Berrearon. Y la acustica del campo de quidditch aumento ese grito hasta hacerlo un muro solido de un sonido que provocaba la muerte

Cuando un par de minutos despues el grupo de alumnos volvio a enterrar a sus mandragoras en sus respectivas macetas y se acercaron al centro del campo, donde los mortifagos sangraban por narices, ojos y oidos, no sintieron pena, ni lastima. Cogioeron los cuerpos y los arrastraron a las sombras, y en total silencio, volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones, por si algun mortifago mas volvia a cometer el error de subestimarles.

Y lo cometieron, porque algunos mortifagos que habian escuchado el griterio del campo de quidditch fueron a ver que habia pasado. Y ya se sabe...la curiosidad mato al gato...

_**EN EL CASTILLO:**_

Lord Voldemort avanzaba a pasos magestuosos hacia las grandes puertas que estaban abiertas para el y se adentro en el patio interno del castillo seguido por un sequito de mortifagos.

Para su sorpresa, alli estaba esperandolo Harry Potter, Varita en mano.

-Buenas noches Voldemort...a que debemos tu visita?- le sorprendio el ojiverde, que sonreia extrañamente confiado

-Recivi una invitacion que no pude rechazar...Harry...-siseo el Sr Tenebroso

-La invitacion era solo para ti...- le regaño el azabache con una sonrisa

-Vaya...yo que habia traido unos amigos...-dijo confiado Voldemort. Y como si sus palabras fueran una invocacion, un batallon de dementores entro como una siniestra riada por las puertas a sus espaldas.

Harry hecho a correr hacia el interior del castillo para sorpresa de todos, y mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia las puertas, todos los alumnos que habian apostados en las ventanas que daban al patio se alzaron como un solo hombre, y gritaron su conjuro patronus.

Decir que un muro de luz se alzo seria decir poco. Doscientas voces habian gritado al mismo no era una ola, era un tsunami. Una gigantesca onda formada por doscientas formas animales que barrieron el patio del colegio a toda velocidad, cegando a todos los desprevenidos mortifagos. Pero aquello estaba previsto. Y tal como la marabunta de patronus paso haciendose cargo de los dementores con despiadada eficacia, en las almenas los capitanes de quidditch gritaron su orden, y 40 jugadores volaron como flechas en sus escobas, varitas en ristre, haciendo llover maldiciones. Flanqueados por todos los alumnos de quinto curso que habian vuelto del Bosque Negro montando Hipogrifos y Thestrals, agarraban a los mortifagos que conseguian escapar de la tormenta de maldiciones que se les caia encima de improvisto y los alzaban en vuelo despedazandolos con sus afiladas garras.

Los alumnos de Hogwards ya no eran estudiantes, eran la ira de Dioses hecha carne. Eran profetas aullantes del Apocalipsis defendiendo aquello que era suyo. Ya no eran niños, eran soldados con una causa que defendian lo que los magos oscuros venian a arrebatarles. Lo que los mortifagos habian cometido el error mas antiguo del mundo: subestimar a los indefensos. Subestimar a los debiles. Porque si suficientes indefensos y debiles se unen cansados de ser pisoteados, y se revelan, no hay fuerza en el universo capaz de detenerles.

Cuando los mortifagos consiguieron sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial, y aunque estaban severamente mermados, cometieron otro grave error: miraron al cielo, a sus atacantes aereos y contraatacaron. No se habian dado cuenta que si estas atacando a un blanco en movimiento que se mueve en las alturas, no le prestas atencion a quien pueda estar oculto tras las estatuas a la altura del suelo. Y alli estaban los alumnos de septimo curso, esperando su turno de luchar. Tal y como Draco les habia dicho que hicieran. Y lo hicieron. Oleada tras oleada. Sin piedad. La batalla habia comenzado. Iban ganando, y todos lo sabian.

Voldemort temblaba de pura furia, y alzo el vuelo veloz persiguiendo a Harry, ignorando la descomunal batalla campal que tenia a sus espaldas. Habia visto como comenzaba todo, y sabia que habia perdido mas de la mitad de sus mortifagos en la emboscada que le habian tendido. Habia subestimado a Potter, pero cuando lo cogiera se arrepentiria de haberle hecho quedar como un idiota...o eso se decia

Potter giro en un recodo y cuando Voldemort giro la esquina y lo vio meterse en el gran comedor. Lo tenia. De alli no habia salida

El tenebroso aterrizo y entro magestuosamente en la sala.

-Potter...Potter...te has cansado ya de correr?- siseo sabiendose ganador

-Si, y ninguno de nosotros va a correr mas...- Le respondio

Voldemort cometio el peor error de su vida. Girarse y mirar a Harry a los ojos. Porque no vio las sombras que se movian silenciosamente, rodeandolo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. 9 alumnos, incluyendo los tres traidores que le habian abandonado estaban alli, sonriendole.

-Vaya...en serio pensais que podreis hacer algo?- dijo con voz siniestra

-Intentalo si te place...-le respondio Hermione con una sonrisa

Como un solo hombre, los 9 alzaron su brazo derecho y apuntaron con el puño hacia Voldemort, y las palmas hacia arriba, abrieron sus manos. Todos sostenian un cristal. Voldemort decido no darles tiempo a que hicieran lo que quisiera que fueran ha hacer, sin saber, que ya estaba hecho.

-AVADA KADAVRA!- grito apuntando a Potter. Un rayo verde salio despedido hacia la sonrisa de Harry. Y como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible, el conjuro letal murio antes de tocarle

Sorprendio, Voldemort giro en redondo

-AVADA KADAVRA!AVADA KADAVRA! AVADA KADAVRA!- Disparo contra Theo, contra Hermione y contra Luna. Con identicos resultados.

-Brumas, os llamamos...-dijo Hermione con una confianza que aplasto el orgullo de Voldemort hasta dejarlo de la consistencia de la mayonesa

-Anima te invocamos...-continuo Draco con parsimonia

-De la sangre te repudiamos...-continuo Neville con voz firme

-Lo que fue fragmentado reparamos...-Luna estaba radiante

-no...no no NOOO NOOO NO PODEIS HACER ESTO- Voldemort por fin habia comprendido lo que estba pasando, y mas, cuando una espesa niebla empezo a aparecer al rededor de sus pies, lamiendole el bajo de la tunica como si algo la agitara con violencia.

-En el nombre de Abysalis te condenamos...-continuo Theo, mientras se recreaba al ver la agonia del Sr Oscuro.

-Lo que un dia te fue cedido te retiramos...-Continuo Blaise.

-Sangre que llama a la sangre, el precio debe ser pagado...- continuo Ron

Poco a poco, espectros de objetos fueron apareciendo entorno a Voldemort. Una corona brillo por un segundo, hasta desaparecer y dejar solo un jiron espectral flotando junto al mago que aullaba impotente dentro del circulo de estudiantes. Luego una copa, y una serpiente. Un relicario le siguio, y para sorpresa de todos, una replica espectral de Harry Potter.. Todo brillo nitido por un segundo para convertirse despues en jirones de la maltrecha y mutilada alma de Voldemort, y una a una, volvian a su dueño, que chillaba como un cerdo retorciendose en agonia

-El circulo se cierra y te sentencia, la magia con magia debe ser pagada...-concluyo Harry, mirando horrorizado el patetico espectaculo en el que Voldemort estaba envuelto.- Dime, Tomy...que se siente al ser un muggle?- no pudo evitar ser cruel, no pudo evitar preguntarlo...no pudo evitar zaherirlo

-Yo...yo...YO SOY EL MAYOR MAGO QUE EL MUNDO A VISTO!- grito voldemort mientras su cuerpo seguia convulsionandose

-No...ya no...-dijo tristemente Hermione

Voldemort intentaba ponerse en pie

-que me habeis hecho...que me habeis hecho!

-Hemos conjurado la profecia. Ninguno podra vivir mientras el otro viva...-explico Zabinni. Por una vez en su vida, no reia. Aquello era demasiado patetico para reir- Pero tu ya estas muerto. Voldemort, el Sr tenebroso, ha muerto. Lo hemos matado, Ahora solo eres Tom Riddle.

-YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT!- Grito alzando su varita y apuntando a Harry- AVADA KADAVRA!

Pero nada sucedio. Nada. Entonces lo supo. Supo que su varita en sus manos, no era mas que un trozo de madera. No sentia magia. Ya no habia nada. Era un muggle

Varios alumnos pasaron corriendo delante de la puerta, como un recordatorio de que fuera, la batalla seguia.

-Se ha acabado Tom...-Dijo Harry con compasion- se ha acabado...

Y sin que pudiera acabar la frase, Bellatrix Lestrange atraveso como una furia los ventanales del gran salon montada en una escoba, aterrizo como pudo derrapando en el suelo. Estaba muy herida, y la sangre manaba de todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Apunto a Harry con la varita mientras este se tiraba al suelo

-AVADA KADAVRA!- impulsiva como siempre, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su conjuro volaba como una saeta verde hacia voldemort, y le dio de pleno en la cara

Theo y Ron alzaron instintivamente sus varitas y le lanzaron simultaneamente un petrificus totalus y un desmaius que le dieron en todo el pecho, y volo hacia atras inconsciente y rigida.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Draco les grito que debian ir a ayudar a sus compañeros y los nueve salieron aturdidos corriendo al pasillo. Casi todos ellos se acordaron de tomarse la pocion para revertir los efectos de la magia de almas que acaban de invocar. Y por suerte o por desgracia, y principalmente porque el destino asi lo quiso, Draco fue el unico que lo olvido.

Salieron fuera y aquello era un caos. Los pocos Mortifagos que quedaban en pie estaban presentando mucha batalla y los conjuros y maldiciones cruzaban el aire en todas direcciones.

Los nueve se sentian agotados y drenados, y la directora que pasaba corriendo por alli guiando a un escuadron de alumnos montados en hipogrifos que se estaban reagrupando para rodear y reducir a los pocos enemigos aun visibles les grito que se pusieran a salvo, que ellos se ocupaban de lo que faltaba

Harry, Ginny y Ron salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos. Theo cogio a Luna de la mano y seguidos por Zabinni se fueron a toda velocidad hacia la torre de astronomia. Draco cogio de la mano a Neville y Hermione y salieron corriendo subiendo las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores.

Algunos magos oscuros habian seguido a Bellatrix, y cuando vieron el cuerpo sin vida de su señor, aullaron de furia, y se adentraron persiguiendo a aquellos que corrian.

Todos se desperdigaron

_**THEO, LUNA Y BLAISE:**_

Ascendian corriendo en espiral, no miraban a tras, no les hacia falta. Oian los pasos. No sabian que harian al llegar arriba. Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la clase de adivinacion, procuraron atrancarla.

-Descansa un momento mientras atrancamos la puerta y buscamos una salida...-le dijo Theo a Luna mientras le daba un fugaz beso y la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas y salia corriendo a ayudar a Blaise a volcar mesas y arrastrar estanterias contra la puerta.

Pero el aula era grande, y aunque si alguien queria entrar lo tendria dificil, no habian pensado que ya podia haber alguien dentro.

Yaxley sonrio como un lobo al ver a la muchacha que aquellos dos tontos habian dejado a solas con el, y alzo su varita a espaldas de Luna.

Theo nunca supo que fue lo que le hizo darse la vuelta. Un cosquilleo quizas, un presentimiento...pero cuando se giro y vio la sombra tras de Luna acercandose a ella, alzo la varita a una velocidad vertiginosa y presa del panico chillo la maldicion prohibida

Un haz de luz verde paso zumbando junto a la oreja de una aturdida Luna, que solo se giro al oir el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo a sus espaldas

Blaise ni siquiera habia podido reaccionar, y miraba a su amigo como si no lo conociera. Theo temblaba y salio trastabillando a abrazar a Luna

-Estas bien? Dime que estas bien,...te ha hecho daño? Te ha hecho algo? Lo siento...tendriamos que haber asegurado esto...lo siento...estas bien?- la miraba y la palpaba con terror de que estuvier a herida. Las frases salian balbuceantes de su boca

Luna se inclino y le acaricio la cara mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de el

-Has matado por mi...-fue lo unico que dijo en un susurro la chica

-Lo haria tantas veces como fuera necesario...-Theo no pudo evitar abrazar a esa muchacha imposible de la que no sabia si se habia enamorado, pero por la que habia demostrado que estaba dispuesto a matar y morir.

Blaise rebufo viendose obligado a encargarse solo de atrancar las puertas. Pero en el fondo, si no fuera porque estaba celoso de Theo, se habria alegrado por el.

_**RON, HARRY Y GINNY_:**_

Corrieron hacia la sala de las escaleras. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban solo ellos tres

-Y los otros?- pregunto Ron

-No lo se!-grito Harry

-Nos separamos poco despues de salir del comedor- Ginny estaba angustiada

-Sabes hacia donde fueron?

-Creo que se dividieron en las escaleras que suben a las plantas superiores!- Pero Ginny no estaba segura

-Eso lleva a la torre de astronomia y el despacho de Dumbledore!- Grito el ojiverde- si han llegado alli estaran atrapados!

-Escobas!- grito Ron

-que?-. Harry y Ginny lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-que cojamos escobas! vamos volando a la torre de astronomia y el despacho del director, y si cogemos para todos, podemos salir volando de aqui!

-Es una idea brillante Ron!

Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Registraron los dormitorios y cogieron todas las escobas que encontraron, no les importaba de quienes fueran. Cuando tuvieron 9, ataron las que no iban a necesitar con varios cinturones y saltaron al vacio de la noche, rumbo a la torre de astronomia.

Les costo unos minutos llegar, y varios mas de espera tras haber gritado que eran ellos para que Nott y Zabinni les abrieran. Blaise se unio al trio con entusiasmo, y Theo volaba con Luna entre sus brazos.

Intentando no llamar la atencion, volaron rumbo al despacho que para ellos, siempre seria de Dumbledore.

_**DRACO; HERMIONE Y NEVILLE**_

Corrian por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde refugiarse y recuperar algo de aliento y fuerza

Los perseguian, y no eran capaces de quitarselos de encima. Draco lo sabia. Y le preocupaban mucho los resuellos agonicos de Neville. Longbotton no aguantaria mucho el ritmo de la carrera.

Hermione grito y los guio hacia la estatua del Fenix que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore, y mientras ascencian en la escalera en espiral, al llegar arriba y cerrar la puerta tuvieron un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

-Hermione, ayudame a cerrar los ventanales!- Grito Draco

Nevill se habia sentado en una de las sillas lateales, y se cogia el pecho mientras intentaba respirar.

Hermione cerraba las cortinas y las ventanas y depronto lo noto. Como un olor a electricidad en el aire. Un presentimiento...un recuerdo de un sueño.

Cuando los seis amigos aparecieron en las ventanas con escobas todo fue alegria. Tuvieron que tirar tres, dado que a Blaise le toco llevar de pasajero a Neville, y Draco cogio en volandas a Hermione.

Volaban en formacion cerrada alejandose del castillo, como les habia dicho Mcgonnagall. Pero algunos mortifagos habian escapado y los perseguian. 9 idiotas desprevenidos pagarian por lo que habian perdido...y empezaron a maldecirlos desde lejos.

Los estudiantes tuvieron que hacer maniobras raras para esquivar los ataques. Theo decidio aferrarse a Luna y bajar en picado para despistarlos en el lago, Blaise le curbia las espaldas con un aullante Neville tras el

Draco tambien descendio, y cuando empezo a ver bastante cerca la superficie del lago, el destino decidio dejar de jugar.

-Hermione, confias en mi?

La ojimiel lo miro estupefacta. El sueño...habia huido de un enemigo sin forma, por un lugar oscuro, y el la habia salvado en una escoba...

Sin esperar a que ella le contestara, Draco la empujo y la dejo caer. Y ella grito...la habia tirado de la escoba...y caia...caia...y cayo al agua. Se hundio...Draco la habia tirado al agua...tuvo que hacer aspavientos para romper la superficie. Un alumno que custodiaba ellago la ayudo a llegar a la playa y volvio a sumergirse. Draco la habia sumergido en agua..._"confias en mi?" _

No podia ser cierto...el sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, estaba manifestandose...que era lo que le habia dicho el Sr Gak? Que no olvidara algo,...que su sueño habia sido algo mas que un sueño...Hermione no podia recordad...estaba borroso, hacia frio, estaba mojada, cansada,...y Draco...¿donde estaba Draco?

Harry, Ron y Ginny seguian haciendo piruetas en el aire distrayendo a los mortifagos, y como en una pelicula, en el ultimo momento...aparecieron los aurores. Barriendo el cielo a conjuros y haciendo huir a los pocos enemigos que aun quedaban presentes.

Draco aterrizo a pocos metros de distancia y le sonreia. Hermione suspiro aliviada y fue corriendo hacia el. Estaba a salvo. Todos estaban un poco magullados, agotados y cansados...pero todos estaban bien...Draco estaba bien, estaba ahi, de pie, frente a ella...y entonces lo supo. Supo que lo queria. Ese instante en el que lo habia perdido de vista habia desatado un infierno de dudas y miedo a perderle. Supo que le queria, que siempre le habia querido. Que queria besarle y abrazarle y que esa maldita noche terminara de una vez

Entonces se percato. A espaldas de Draco, que sonreia corriendo hacia ella. Bellatrix alzaba su varita. Los mortifagos la debian de haber reanimado. Hermione chillo, Draco se giro, y para sorpresa de la ojimiel, arranco a correr hacia ella, se lanzo contra la muchacha y la cubrio con su cuerpo cuando un Avada lo alcanzo entre los homoplatos

Hermioen temblaba...notaba el peso del cuerpo inerte de Draco sobre ella y solo oia las risas de Bellatrix. Cogio la varita y la apunto como pudo mientras aquella demente se acercaba Draco no se movia, era un peso muerto sobre ella.

-EVISCERATE!-Aullo. La maldicion que Draco le habia enseñado. Cuando la vio retorcerse y soltar su arma mientras vomitaba sangre, a Hermione no le parecio bastante-SECTUMSEMPRA!

Ginny, Ron y Harry lo habian visto. Tonks y Lupin, que acaban de llegar, tambien.

La ojimiel consiguio mover el cuerpo de Draco, y se arrodillo. Sus ojos estan llorando en silencio, temblaba, y seguia apuntando con la varita a Bella, que yacia convertida en un amasijo de carne gimoteante. Ya no sentia cansancio, ni frio, ni miedo, ni agotamiento...no sentia nada. Cuando Draco se quedo inerte en sus brazos, convertido solo en una cascara, dejo de sentir nada que no fuera ganas de ver el cadaver despedazado de Bellatrix esparcido por la playa.

Ginny fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Draco, y le limpio el barro de cara con tristeza. Y la peliroja lo noto. Y dio un respingo, llamando a Harry y a Ron

Hermione caminaba como sumida en un trance hacia Bella. Imagenes y recuerdos del sueño le azotaban como flashes la memoria_ "confias en mi?" _Draco estaba muerto.

Habia muerto protegiendola "_confias en mi?"_ cuando el se lo pregunto, ella no habia respondido, y ahora no podria hacerlo.

_ "cuando sepas la respuesta, te estare esperando"_ y ahora ya nunca podria decirle lo mucho que lo queria, lo mucho que lo sentia, lo mucho que lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes.

_"no volvere a besarte hasta que me lo pidas"_ y ahora ya nunca podria hacerlo, porque el habia muerto, y en su ultimo aliento, habia preferido perder su vida que la de ella.

_"que es lo que quieres, Hermione? Dimelo!" _el se lo habia preguntado, y lo unico que pudo responder ella es que no lo sabia, qu ele diera tiempo. Ahora que lo sabia, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, porque Draco ya no estaba.

Hermione queria ver morir a Bellatrix, queria hacerla sufrir, queria...queria...Tonks fue mas rapida y le quito la varita de las manos

Ginny y Harry le estaban hablando, pero Hermione no oia nada. Abrio la boca y grito. Grito su orgullo y su dolor a los cielos, grito hasta que se quedo sin aliento y entonces rompio a llorar y sollozar.

Ginny la sacudia de los hombros y le decia algo, hasta que la mano de la peliroja se estrello contra su mejilla y la hizo reaccionar. La ojimiel la miro confundida y sin fuerzas para nada

-ESTA VIVO HERMS! DRACO ESTA VIVO!


	40. Chapter 40

_**A todos los que me habeis comentado el capitulo 39...GRACIAS, no sabia si os gustaria como habia planteado la batalla de Hogwards...y lo de que ha sido un poco sangrienta...¿que esperabais? Es una batalla...no me iba a andar con chiquitas...o con medias tintas...las batallas o se hacen a lo grande, o no se hacen...y aqui os dejo un preludio de lo que seran los ultimos capitulos. Tendreis que disculparme que lo mas interesante me lo deje para despues del puente...pero como ya os he dicho antes, no podre actualizar en unos dias...asi que...esta vez si voy a ser un poquito cruel y dejaros con la miel en los labios.**_

CAPITULO 40: Amanece por fin...

Estaba despuntando el alba. Los aurores no hacian mas que gritar ordenes a todos el mundo. Aparecieron hombres del ministerio, y muchisimos medimagos.

Muchos alumnos estaban heridos. Algunos muertos. Habian cuerpos de thestrals y grifos despedazados en el lugar.

A las pocas horas, un monton de centauros aparecieron escoltando a todos los de primer y segundo año.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Habian ganado. Y tras la euforia antes del combate, y la adrenalina de la lucha, la realidad los alcanzo. Estaban todos cansados, pero habian ganado. Habian demostrado al mundo que podian enfrentar a su mayor miedo, y habian vencido. Ahora tocaba pagar el precio.

Hubieron muchas preguntas. Y cuando aparecieron los nueve que habian planeado todo con Tonks y Lupin, cargando el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, nadie tuvo animo de hacerlas.

Aquello era un caos. Nadie tenia un respiro. Todos los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermeria, y escuadrones de profesores corrian a todas partes con listas haciendo recuento de estudiantes. A media mañana, ya los tenian a todos localizados. Habian 70 heridos, de los cuales 3 no sobrevivirian mas de un par de dias. Y sin contar esos 3, habian 8 muertos. Habian muerto una docena de Hypogrifos, y una decena de thestrals.

Pero los frios numeros tambien eran buenos. De los 80 mortifagos que habian aparecido en la escuela, todos, absolutamente todos, o estaban muertos, o heridos, o detenidos. Ninguno, ni siquiera Voldemort, habia escapado. Y en las habitaciones de la casa de Slytherin, todos los hijos de mortifagos y simpatizantes del señor oscuro, estaban fuertemente sedados. La victoria era absoluta. Y solo se empañaba por la perdida de once compañeros y 22 criaturas magicas que habian ayudado en el combate.

Los aurores decian que era un milagro que tan pocos alumnos hubieran caido en combate. Los alumnos los miraron sombrios. Ellos sabian la verdad. No habia sido suerte. Habian estado preparados. Los adultos nunca son capaces de concebir que un grupo de "niños" hubieran planeado algo asi a conciencia. Y siguieron mirandolos cada vez mas ceñudos hasta que los aurores tuvieron que apartar la vista avergonzados, de que un grupo de colegiales hubieran hecho en una noche lo que ellos no habian podido en 30 años.

Todos los que aun se podian mantener en pie, heridos o no, cargaron a los que no podian a la enfermeria. No se decian nada. Todos habian vivido la misma experiencia. Ya fueran Ravenclaws, slytherins, griffindors o hufflepuffs, ahora compartian un vinculo que nadie mas podia comprender.

Muchos se acercaron a ayudar a cargar el cuerpo de Draco, aquel que habia dado el golpe de estado en la escuela, que les habia explicado que hacer, y como sobrevivir. Pero les parecia un sacrilegio tocarlo. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Grenger, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotton se aferraban a la camilla en la que yacia el rubio como si temieran perderle de vista. Y casi como en una procesion, lo llevaron a la enfermeria.

Bajo la luz del dia, el aspecto de Draco era terrible. Toda su blanca piel parecia enfermiza, y todas las venas que se marcaban debajo de ella brillaban verdosas. Su pecho apenas se movia, y respiraba a duras penas. Ningun hechizo de reanimacion funciono. Nadie sabia porque seguia vivo.

Una vez en la cama, ningun medimago fue capaz de convencer a sus ocho compañeros de que salieran de alli. Si Draco se quedaba, ellos tambien. Y cuando cortaron sus ropas para desnudarlo y poder hacerle un reconocimiento, uno de los medimagos chillo y se chupo los dedos. Se habia quemado con algo.

En el bolsillo interior de la tunica del rubio, la piedra de almas brillaba con fuerza, y quemaba de lo fria que estaba.

-la pocion...alguien vio si Draco se tomo la pocion para ligar de nuevo su magia a su sangre en vez de a su alma?- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente

-No lo se! estabamos huyendo de Bellatrix en ese momento!- se excuso Neville

Ginny y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre las ropas de Draco y las registraron. Alli estaba el frasco, no se la habia tomado.

-Por merlin...que hacemos ahora? Esta vivo porque la piedra de almas lo protege...pero si no se la toma...y vuelve a magia de sangre...el avada podria matarlo!- Hermione rompio a llorar de nuevo

Los medimagos los miraron confundidos, de que diablos estaban hablando? Hubieron muchas explicaciones sobre porque Draco estaba vivo, y un rato despues, los medimagos comprendieron el dilema

-Si no le damos esa pocion, morira en pocas horas Grenger...si lo que dices es cierto, la magia de la piedra de almas lo consumira intentando protegerlo. Las brumas que absorven el avada y lo mantienen con vida podrian absorverlo a el tambien...

-Pero podria morir...-Hermione se angustiaba por momentos

-Es una posibilidad...pero si no se la damos morira seguro...-el medimago le cogio de la mano intentando consolar a la ojimiel, que asintio con la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerlo yo?- le pregunto Hermione

-claro...-el medimago le tendio de nuevo la extraña pocion

La castaña se sento en el borde de la cama e incorporo el ductil cuerpo de Draco, y acunandolo en su pecho le acerco la pocion a los labios y gota a gota, la fue vertiendo en su boca.

Todos miraron la escena al borde de las lagrimas. Intentando salvar a Malfoy, podrian estar matandolo.

Pero no sucedio nada. Lentamente, y todos lo vieron, la red de venas verdosas que habia debajo de su piel fueron replegandose, encogiendose, y desapareciendo. El cristal de almas brillo en un tono verde esmeralda, muy parecido al de la maldicon avada, y acabo deshaciendose en polvo.

El cuerpo de Draco recupero algo de color. Seguia palido en extremo, y se le notaban manchas oscuras en los parpados y bajo los ojos. Pero empezo a respirar con mas profundidad. Casi con normalidad. Y al tocarle las manos, ya no estaba frio como una piedra. Pero no despertaba.

A medida que el dia avanzaba, un aluvion de padres aparecieron en el colegio. Hubieron gritos, estallidos de alegria y alivio, y gritos de desesperacion por aquellos que habian perdido un hijo.

Muchos de los alumnos se excusaron y fueron a dormir. Y los ocho que estan en la enfermeria, decidieron hacer lo mismo. Solo Hermione puso pegas.

-Hermione, o te vienes con nosotros a dormir un rato y a descansar o te hago un desmaius aqui mismo- Grito Ginny- Si Draco despierta nos avisaran, pero necesitamos descansar...ademas, tengo una promesa que cumplir...asi que tu te vienes

No sabian donde ir hasta que Hermione propuso la torre de premios anuales. Alli estarian solos y tranquilos. Ginny pidio a Harry y a Ron que se se encargaran de que Hermione no saliera corriendo de nuevo a la enfermeria, que ella tenia que ir a buscar algo.

Una vez en la torre, Neville, que tenia un feo corte en la cara y el cuello al qu eno le dio importancia, preparo unas tazas de te. Luna se acurruco en brazos de Theo buscando algo de consuelo, y Zabinni y Ron encendieron la chimenea y se sentaron en busca de algo de calor.

Harry abrazaba a Hermione y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oido sin mucho efecto.

Ginny tardo casi media hora en volver, trayendo consigo la bolsa que le habia dado Draco.

-Me hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba te diera esto. Dijo que tu lo comprenderias.- y se la tendio

Hermione la miro confusa y la abrio. Y la cerro de nuevo. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba de tal manera que parecia que fuera a hiperventirarse y desmayarse alli mismo

-que es? Que pasa?-Ginny estaba asustada por la reaccion de su amiga

Hermione metio la mano en la bolsa y saco una caja de musica plateada, con siete pequeños discos dentro que hacian sonar siete canciones muggles si los ponias en la platina. Hermione saco un precioso libro de tapas azules con incrustraciones de plata labrada en las que las palabras SANGUINE brillaban a la luz de las llamas. Hermione rompio a llorar y a gritar. Y nada, absolutamente nada, era capaz de consolarla.

"-_Tengo el presentimiento de que esta, si no es la ultima vez, es de las ultimas que usaremos el sanguine para comunicarnos"_

"-_Estas diciendome que vas ha dejar de hablar conmigo, Aspid?"_

"-_N_o, _estoy diciendo de dejar de usar el sanguine, querida"_

"-_quieres que queremos en persona?"_

"-_No necesito hacerlo"_

"-_Tu sabes quien soy!"_

"-_Claro que lo se, tu eres Gorgona, siempre has sido Gorgona"_

Su ultima conversacion con Aspid tomaba sentido. Y cuando ella le pregunto a Draco porque no le habia dicho nada de la joya que le habia regalado otro hombre, el solo sonrio y dijo lo mismo...esas mismas palabras "_no necesito hacerlo"_

_"soy un hombre de muchos y ocultos talentos"_ Aspid le habia dibujado, Draco le habia cepillado el pelo...esa frase...esas palabras...la reaccion de Draco al ver el colgante de Aspid...El lo supo en ese momento! el intento decirmelo! el trataba de hacerme ver!

Hermione seguia gritando para espanto de sus amigos que no podian hacer nada para calmarla, hasta que cogio el sanguine, cogio la caja de musica, y subio corriendo a su dormitorio y se encerro alli.

Lloro sobre la cama, hasta que no pudo llorar mas, hasta que se quedo inconsciente cuando le llego el sueño.

Cuando por la tarde, Ginny subio a ver como estaba, Hermione abrazaba los dos sanguines, y sin que su amiga preguntara, se lo conto todo. Le hablo de Aspid y Gorgona...le hablo del secreto que habia guardado...le hablo de todo lo que habia pasado entre Draco y ella, sin omitir detalles. Sentia la necesidad de contarlo todo, y asi lo hizo. Le hablo de su sueño, de como se habia hecho en parte realidad,...Ginny solo escuchaba en silencio.

Hasta que la ojimiel no tuvo nada mas que contar, y la peliroja sencillamente la abrazo.

-El te hizo despertar una vez, Herms...te toca devolverle el favor...

Esa misma tarde, bajaron a la enfermeria, y Hermione Jane Granger se sento al lado de la cama de Draco, cogiendole la mano al dormido muchacho. Y se juro a si misma que le velaria hasta que despertara.

_**SAN MURGOS:**_

Un medimago entro en la habitacion de Narcissa Malfoy junto con la directora de Hogwards. Narcissa habia mejorado mucho en las ultimas semanas. Y las margaritas que recivia casi a diario habian ayudado mucho en su recuperacion. Estaba mas lucida. Mas tranquila, y los recuerdos coherentes volvian a ella a ojos vista.

La directora se sento, y le anuncio que no traia buenas noticias. Y le conto una historia. Le narro como su hijo habia salvado al mundo magico junto con 8 compañeros. Le narro como habia trazado un brillante plan que pese a que habia costado la vida de 11 estudiantes, habia salvado la vida a otros 490, amen de haber derrotado al señor tenebroso y a todos los mortifagos en una sola noche. Le conto como en el ultimo momento, Bellatrix habia atacado a su hijo con un avada, y milagrosamente, Draco seguia vivo. Y termino su historia lamentando tener que darle la noticia de que su hijo estaba en coma, y que no sabian como despertarle.

Narcissa Malfoy pidio que le dieran el alta voluntaria, y partio hacia Hogwards junto a la directora para llevarse a su hijo a casa, y hacer lo que no habia hecho en el ultimo año: cuidar de su familia.

_**EN LA ENFERMERIA DE MADAM POMPFREY:**_

-Cuando despertara?- pregunto Narcissa Malfoy

-Creo que no lo entiende señora...su hijo practicado un tipo de magia que el mundo no veia desde hace mas de 5 mil años...no sabemos que ha pasado, no sabemos que efectos puede tener...podria despertar ahora mismo, en 5 semans, en 3 años, o no hacerlo nunca...-le explico por enesima vez la enfermera del colegio

-Me esta diciendo...que no solo no saben como ayudarle, si no que no saben siquiera que le ha pasado?- Narcissa parecia estar a punto de abofetear a la enfermera- pandilla de incompentes...

-Señora Malfoy...a ver si consigo explicarme...-dijo Madam Pompfrey conteniendose las ganas de arrancarle la cara a esa insoportable mujer que la estaba sacando de sus cabales- No hay nadie en el mundo capaz de ayudar a su hijo, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que sepa que ha pasado, entiende? Uso magia ancestral que nadie conoce, y aunque pudieramos estudiarla, se canalizo a traves de las Brumas...es imposible saber que efectos ha tenido sobre el...lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar y ver como evoluciona.

-Si es que evoluciona! como han podido permitir que esto sucediera!- Narcissa arremetia ahora contra la directora desahogando su frustracion contra ella

-Su hijo sabia lo que hacia señora Malfoy. Es un heroe. Nos salvo a todos- Dijo simplemente la directora del colegio- No hubieramos podido detenerle aunque hubieramos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo

-De que me sirve que sea un heroe si esta en coma!-aullo la dama perdiendo los estribos- pienso denunciarlos por incompetencia, por poner en peligro a mi hijo, por...

-Sr Malfoy!- Grito la directora cortando el incoherente discurso de la dama- Su hijo tomo una decison, y lo mejor que podria hacer usted es afrontarla! el sabia cuales eran las posibles consecuencias y aun asi prefirio poner el bien de todos por encima del suyo propio! no ensucie el honorable y valiente gesto que hizo Draco con su arrogancia! no se atreva!

-Sra Malfoy?- dijo una voz amablemente a sus espaldas. Narcissa se giro y vio a Ginny sonriendole amablemente- me recuerda?

-Te vi en el hospital con mi Draco hace unas semanas...verdad?

-Si...asi es...-la peliroja volvia a sonreir- asi que nos saltamos las presentaciones. Voy a ser muy clara y muy concisa, Sra Malfoy...su hijo hizo un gesto muy noble, muy valiente, e hizo posible lo imposible para salvarnos a todos. Nos brindo una oportunidad y nos preparo para afrontarla. Y si se le ocurre...si se le pasa siquiera por la cabeza ensuciar el buen nombre de Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy...si mueve siquiera un dedo para hacer algo que empañe todo lo que su hijo ha hecho para redimise, a el y a todos los cabrones que lo precedieron...le juro que yo misma hare que se trage sus propios pulmones, entendido?

-Como te atreves...como osas...-Narcissa retrocedia ante la sonrisa inmutable de Ginny

-Me atrevo porque he luchado junto a Draco, he sangrado junto a Draco, Draco me salvo la vida, y yo se la salve a el. Todos nosotros- dijo señalando a los 7 amigos que tenia detras y la secundaron asintiendo con la cabeza- lo hicimos, pero sobretodo, me considero amiga de Draco, y como usted tenga la genial idea pisotear su hazaña, ...bueno, le pateamos el culo de mala manera al mismisimo Voldemort...que cree que podriamos hacerle a usted?

-Me estas amenazando?- le chillo Narcissa al borde del panico

-No señora Malfoy...-le contesto Harry Potter- Aqui mi novia nunca osaria hacer algo tan rastrero como amenazar. La esta advirtiendo. Y yo estoy con ella.

Un coro de "y yo tambien" salio de la boca de Blaise, Theo, Ron, Hermione,Luna y Neville.

Aun asi, muchos alumnos, incluidos los ocho amigos, fueron llamados a presencia de los aurores. Querian saber como lo habian hecho. Pero todos habian jurado guardar el secreto del Abisalis. Y por muchas preguntas que hicieron, no se lo sacaron. Todos decian lo mismo "juramos guardar el secreto". Ni el veritaserum les arranco las respuestas que buscaban. Ni amenazarlos con Azkaban les saco respuestas.

Pero entonces sucedio algo. Cuando todo el alumnado se entero que los 8 habian sido arrestados y estaban siendo interrogados, se armo un motin. La revuelta y las protestas eran tales que el ministerio se vio obligado a firmar un indulto para con los 8 adolescentes que pese a haber dado un golpe de estado, estar en posesion del mayor poder magico que el mundo habia visto jamas, y haber armado literalmente una batalla campal, eran adorados por todos por haber librado al mundo del mayor mago oscuro jamas visto. Eran heroes. El niño que sobrevivio, el trio de oro, la hija del editor del quisquilloso, el hijo de dos aurores heroes de guerra, y tres ex-mortifagos adolescentes. Ironias del destino, todos ellos podrian guardar su secreto para frustracion de muchos.

Para cuando volvieron, Narcissa Malfoy habia trasladado el cuerpo de Draco a su mansion, y Hermione se vio obligada a ir a visitar a sus padres, que estaban histericos y con razon.

Todos volvieron a sus casas. Y una anormal normalidad reino por unos dias.

Hermione Granger volvio a su casa, en el Londres Muggle, y cuando esos dias hubieron pasado, se sentia azorada. Estaba incumpliendo una promesa. Y con pesar, les hablo a sus padres de Draco. De lo que habia pasado...y de lo que habia prometido hacer. Esa tarde, bajo a comprar. E hizo muchas compras. Volvio a su casa, e hizo las maletas. Y sin decir nada a nadie. Partio de viaje.

_**MANSION MALFOY**_

Llamaron a la puerta. Narcissa Malfoy fue a abrir. Y se encontro a Hermione en la puerta.

-Tu eres la sangresucia amiga de mi hijo, verdad...-espeto con asco la dama

-Asi es Sra Malfoy, me alegra de que me recuerde...-sonrio Hermione

-Que quieres?

-He venido a quedarme- Dijo simplemente la ojimiel

-Quien te crees que eres? Que crees que es esta casa?- le grito furiosa la mujer

Hermione la apunto con la varita. Draco le habia enseñado a estar preparada para este tipo de reacciones, y Narcissa se quedo helada viendo como la ojimiel sonriente que tenia delante ni pestañeaba mientras la amenazaba con su arma

-Soy la que tiene la varita, Sra Malfoy, soy la que hizo un juramento junto al lecho de su hijo, soy la la persona que su hijo prefirio salvar a costa de su vida...soy la que no se detendra ante nada ni ante nadie para velarle hasta que despierte...y le digo aqui y ahora que no hay fuerza en el universo capaz de detenerme, y usted no es la excepcion, asi que...solo tiene dos opciones, abrir esa puerta y dejarme pasar, o verme destrozar su casa pedazo a pedazo, usted incluida. En ambos casos, conseguire llegar hasta la cama de su hijo y cumplir mi promesa de quedarme a su lado hasta que despierte...asi que la decision es suya...Sra Malfoy.

La dama se hizo a un lado y vio entrar a Hermione como si la casa le perteneciera, y flotando tras ella, varios baules entraron. Mientras la tomaba la barandilla, se giro hacia la madre de Draco y le dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

-ya que estoy, voy a cumplir otra promesa. Hace tiempo, le prometi a Draco que si alguna vez me encontraba con usted, le daria las gracias por haberle enseñado a dibujar.

las escaleras y se fue directa al dormitorio de Draco. Y sencillamente, se instalo alli.

Narcissa subio tras ella, y se quedo junto a la puerta entreabierta escuchando con atencion

-Hola Draco...he venido a quedarme...te prometi que lo haria...y no me pienso mover de tu lado hasta que despiertes. Vas a tener que disculpar a Ginny, ella me lo conto todo, cumplio su promesa...me entrego tu sanguine y la caja de musica...eres un tonto...porque no simplemente me lo dijiste? Aunque no te habria creido...no lo habria soportado...pero tu tenias razon...ahora lo comprendo. He tomado mi decision, he venido hasta ti, he cruzado el pasillo. Te quiero Draco...y aqui me quedare hasta que pueda decirtelo mirandote a los ojos.

La aristocrata no daba credito a sus oidos. Y para su sorpresa, aquella sangresucia parecia haber cogido un libro, y le estaba leyendo a Draco! No cabia duda que la batalla le habia afectado al cerebro.

Narcissa bajo al salon, tarde o temprano, aquella niñata se cansaria. Y mas, si ella le ordenaba a los elfos que no le subieran comida.

La Sra Malfoy tardo tres dias en darse cuenta que los elfos no le hacian caso. Draco era el señor de la casa, y en navidades, les habia ordenado ser amables con Hermione, y ahora, veian como esa muchacha cuidaba de su amo. Y religiosamente, a cada hora de comer, le subian sus correspondientes platos. Narcissa estaba furiosa. Y cada cierto tiempo, subia a escuchar tras la puerta.

Hermione le leia a Draco varias horas todos los dias, o hablaba con el. Cuando se quedaba sin voz, sacaba un reproductor y le ponia musica, o audiolibros. Uno tras otro. Nunca lo debaja solo. Nunca en silencio. Cada hora del dia, le hacia compañia. Siempre estaba alli, sentada en el sillon en el que Draco leia en su cuarto. Tomando de la mano de su comatoso hijo.

Al cuarto dia, Narcissa Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y el corazon se le ablando. E hizo que los elfos metieran un pequeño camastro en el cuarto de Draco para que Hermione pudiera dormir comoda las pocas horas al dia que permitia que el sueño la venciera.

A las dos semanas, se atrevio a llamar a la puerta y entrar.

-Srta Grenger...creo que deberia salir un rato al jardin y pasear un poco...no puede ser bueno que se pase aqui dia y noche sin despejarse.

-No pienso dejar a Draco solo, Sra Malfoy...-le contesto la ojimiel secamente.

-Creo que hasta Draco me apoyaria en esta decision Srta Grenger...no pretendo engañarla ni evitar que se quede...-dijo la dama con cierta reticencia- Pero hasta usted necesita un respiro, baje a tomar el te conmigo ...dese un respiro, luego podra volver a velarle...

Hermione cedio, y con cierta angustia, dejo a Draco solo unas horas, mientras paseaba por el jardin y dejaba que el aire fresco la renovara. Tomo un te con la señora Malfoy en silencio, y acabo volviendo junto a Draco.

Narcissa creia que habria ablandado a la chica. Pero no fue hasta que hubieron pasado otros 15 dias que se vio obligada a volver a subir y convencer a Grenger de que bajara y tomara otro te con ella, y que paseara un rato por el jardin para despejarse.

La Sra Malfoy se dio cuenta que Hermione no se separaria de su hijo voluntariamente, y se forzo todos los dia sa partir de entonces a sacar a Grenger de su reclusion voluntaria para evitar que la muchacha sucumbiera a la locura.

No podia entender que aferraba a esa sangresucia tan fuertemente a su hijo. No podia entender porque lo hacia, porque se sacrificaba de esa manera. Aquello iba mas alla de las obligaciones sociales, del protocolo, del buen hacer...No tenia palabras para describir la dededicacion abyecta con la que Hermione le leia, dia tras dia, libro tras libro. Novelas, poesias, ensayos, libros de texto del colegio (porque segun Hermione, el podia oirla, y estar en coma no le serviria de excusa para no presentarse a los examenes cuando despertara) Le leia los deberes...le hablaba de sus sentimientos, de su vida...

Aquella sangresucia habia traido cientos de discos de musica, y se los ponia todos. Uno tras otro. Habia traido cientos de audiolibros...y nunca, nunca se separaba de su lado por voluntad propia.

Narcissa no lograba entenderlo. Hasta que un dia, no solo escucho como le hablaba Hermione al dormido Draco. Se asomo por la puerta, y vio como lo miraba. Como le acariciaba la mano y el pelo. Vio como cogia un cuenco de agua caliente y con un paño le lavaba la cara, el pecho y los brazos. Vio como tomaba un peine y le desenredaba el pelo. Vio como Hermione derramaba silenciosas lagrimas mientras le besaba la frente y le suplicaba que despertara.

Narissa lo comprendio en ese instante. Esa muchacha amaba a su hijo. Y si el dormia mil años, ella mil años esperaria a su lado.

A veces, Narcissa recivia cartas para Hermione, y ella se las entregaba. Conocia algunos de los sellos de los remitentes. El de los Weasley, el de los Nott, el de los Zabinni...y otros que no habia visto nunca. Esa muchacha recivia 7 cartas todas las semanas.

El dia que hacia un mes y medio desde aquella fatidica noche en la que Draco cayo en su profundo sueño, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Potter, Nott, Zabinni, los señores Weasley y 4 de sus hijos (de los cuales dos eran gemelos) una muchacha rubia y palida a la que le presentaron como Luna Lovegood, y un tal Neville Longbotton estaban en su puerta. Tambien habia dos muggles, los padres de Hermione. Todos querian ver a Draco y Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy no se habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de que todos llevaban enormes ramos de flores. Era el dia de San Valentin.

Los guio hacia el cuarto de Draco y todos entraron, haciendo aspavientos y saludando con cariño a Hermione. Y lo que mas sorprendio a Narcissa, fue que uno a uno, todos los que habian venido le hablaron a su hijo como si estuviera despierto. Unos les daban las gracias, aquellos descarados gemelos le hecharon la bronca porque no habia tenido la consideracion de invitarlos a lo que ellos consideraban la fiesta mas historica jamas habida,...por un follon bien gordo que hay en Hogwards y va y se lo pierden. Los Srs Grenger le dieron las gracias por haber protegido a su hija, y que ojala pudieran hacer algo para ayudarle y devolverle el favor que les habia hecho al salvarle la vida a Hermione. Todos hablaron con Draco, todos le sonreian, todos le pedian que despertara. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde, Narcissa se quedo helada al ver como los padres de Hermione la besaban en la frente y le decian lo orgullosos que estaban de ella, que aunque la hechaban mucho de menos en casa, y que deseaban que volviera pronto, entendian lo que hacia, y la apoyaban. Y se marcharon

Narcissa tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Cuando llamo a los abogados, se entero que su hijo habia pagado la dote para anular el matrimonio que le habian concertado con Pansy Parkinson. Y menos mal que lo habia hecho, dado que Pansy estaba en Azkaban con cargos graves...y habia estado pensando en concertarle otro matrimonio para cuando despertara. Quizas con alguna de las hermanas Greengrass, quizas con la peqeña de los Peverell, o quizas con la hija de los Gaunt.

Lo habia pensado y le habia parecido una buena idea hasta ese momento, en el que vio como el dia de San Valentin, la muchacha hija de muggles que habia velado el lecho de su comatoso unico hijo durante mas de un mes y medio, volvia a subir las escaleras de aquella enorme y vacia casa que no le pertenecia, despidiendose de su familia, de sus amigos, del mundo exterior y que habia abandonado las clases, el colegio y su inmejorable marca academica, para volver a encerrarse y suplicarle una y otra vez a Draco que despertara.

Llego la primavera, las flores florecieron, los prados se pusieron de vibrantes verdes y el sol brillaba tibiamente en un inmenso cielo azul, la vida que habia estado en un extasis somnoliento durante el invierno despertaba. Pero Draco no.

Llego el verano. Las armoles lucian hermosos verdes y dorados. Era vacaciones para todos, todas las familias empezaban viajes y se relajaban en su parentesis de la vida rutinaria y diaria. El sol brillaba con fuerza y regalaba su calor al mundo con generosidad. Draco seguia durmiendo.

Llego el otoño, y la vida volvia a su letargo. Los arboles perdian follaje, y mantos dorados, marrones y ocres se extendian por doquier, como alfombras tupidas que se secaban poco a poco, pasando a ser parte del compost que alimentaria a la nueva generacion cuando se descompusiera. La naturaleza se ponia en espera...espectante. Y alli estaba Hermione...esperando, espectante.

7 meses

210 dias

5.040 horas

30.2400 minutos

1.8144.000 segundos

Draco seguia durmiendo.


	41. Chapter 41

_**19 reviews en un solo capitulo! en serio...se me saltan las lagrimas de la emocion ^^**_

_**Tormenta Oscura: una sola palabra para lo que has dicho: AMEN**_

_**Sabaana: me habeis estado leyendo por 40 capitulos...en serio creiais que iba a ponerlo todo tan facil?**_

_**Tamynna: Para serte sincera...y espero que no os enfadeis todos...Luna esta viva porque saque un 6 en una tirada de dados. Como no sabia como contunuar, lo heche a suertes y deje que el destino decidiera XDD B ueno...si sabia como continuar, pero tenia 6 posibles opciones para esa escena...y bueno, me parecio logico tirar un dado para elegir ^^u**_

_**Barbiie: Mi novio esta pesadisimo con que la historia esta bien como esta y que Draco se quede en coma para siempre...va a ser que mejor no le hago caso, que si no me matereis vosotros/as XDD**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: calma y tranquilidad...que como Draco decia en otro capitulo "o se hace a lo grande o no se hace"**_

_**Crimson Rouge Rot: me alegra pensar que para cuando leas esto ya estaras recuperada de tu gripe ^^ y calma, que por supuesto que sigo con la historia.**_

_**Caroone: he estado tentada de terminar con el final tragico...pero que quieres que te diga, me gustan los finales felices...aunque eso no quita que os voy a intentar dar una sorpresita al final...**_

_**Lizzy-Black: ademas de amor prefiero pensar que estoy cerrando el circulo. Hermione no solo le demuestra que lo quiere si no que se esta redimiendo por todo el tiempo que no estuvo para el cuando el si que estuvo para ella...**_

_**Primrose Darcy: la verdad es que si...tenia que dejarlo justamente ahi. Y si, soy cruel...os he malcriado demasiado subiendo 3 y 4 caps diarios...asi que por tres dias que me iba tenia que dejaros con ganas de mas...y lamentablemente si, la historia esta llegando a su fin. Pero oye...si me das una buena idea o un desafio interesante para otro fin...encantada de complacerte.**_

_**Andy Voldy: maravillas de los cliches cinematograficos...solo valoras lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes, creo que ya era hora de que Hermione se diera cuenta XDDD**_

_**Clamp-Girl: Si me lo pides con tanto entusiasmo...vale vale...aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo...pero sigo pensando que necesitas una valeriana XDD**_

_**Ruty- cas: Gracias por el review, y gracias por leer mi fic. Me alegra que te guste, pero sigo sin entender tu comentario de "revisa la historia". Como ya dije, he intentado ser fiel a los seis primeros libros, pero he reescrito a mi discreccion el septimo, saltandome la historia a la torera. Se que hay fallos gordos (como que Jordan Lee salga en septimo curso cuando no deberia estar, pero es que me faltaban nombres de personajes y me tome la licencia de hacerlo repetir curso por conveniencia a mi historia) pero aun asi no es que me tome a mal tu critica, es que si no te explicas mejor no la entiendo.**_

_**Rosslyn Bott: Gracias por tu review. Siempre me alegra el dia encontrarme con comentarios de gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo ^^**_

_**Loonydraconian : eso del "mazazo"...es lo que pretendia, para que enga rnos. Espero no haceros esperar mas de la cuenta con este capitulo y con el siguiente, que sera el que cierre la historia.**_

_**Neckrosic: Gracias ^^ estoy en proceso de terminar y subir los ultimos chaps. Espero no decepcionaros **_

_**Solo me queda decir antes de el siguiente capitulo que me siento un poco decepcionada de que la persona que me "reto" a escribir esto no me haya dejado ni un solo comentario, y no haya respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes. Asi que si lees esto...bueno, ya sabes donde estoy y estoy esperando impaciente.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Al final he decidido a dir un lemon. Pero creo que se me ha ido la mano y me he pasado de fuertecillo. Asi que, si decidiis leer estais sobre aviso que no es que me haya pasado un pelo de la linea, es que me he ido como a tres pueblos de distancia de a donde pretendia llegar. No os habiais quejado de que mi fic, pese a ser un dramione, no tenia dramione? Pues ale...que os aprobeche...**_

_**Por cierto, para compensaros por haberos hecho esperar tres dias a una actualizacion, este capitulo sera un poquito mas largo ^^**_

CAPITULO 41: una boda, un examen y una casualidad.

Octubre empezaba. Los primeros dias de frio llegaban, y como siempre, justo despues de que los primeros dias dejaran en el ambiente la promesa de la nieve, la lluvia y el frio que se avecinaba, el verano dejaba generosamente una semana de tregua en la que su tibieza aun coleteaba contra el invierno que llamaba a la puerta.

Era una de esas ultimas ma?nas de sol radiante antes del frio, cuando Theo Nott llamo a la puerta de la Mansion Malfoy. Traia dos noticias. Y no consideraba apropiado dar por carta ninguna de ellas.

Narcissa Malfoy tuvo que llamar a Hermione para que bajara, pues ella tenia que ver con las dos noticias.

-Antes que nada...mis queridas damas, quisiera comunicaros la invitacion para ambas a mi boda con Luna Lovegood.- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Theo! eso es fantastico!- exclamo Hermione -No sabia que ibais tan en serio!

-Y no ibamos...-el se ruborizo mientras se frotaba el pelo de la nuca- Pero no se...tenemos algo especial y no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella...y una cosa llevo a la otra y ella se me acabo declarando y ...ya sabes como son estas cosas...

Todos rieron. Luna nunca habia respetado demasiado el protocolo social aceptado(de hechos algunos pensaban que Luna ni siquiera sabia que eso existia) y el hecho de que hubiera sido ella la que le pidiera en matrimonio a su aristocrata novio, y mas teniendo en cuenta como empezo su relacion era desconcertante para cualquiera que no conociera su extravagante mision del mundo.

Y Theodore se veia...radiante, feliz. Y eso llevo a otro de los motivos que lo habian llevado alli.

-Sra Malfoy...es que Luna ha insistido mucho en que quiere que todos los que participamos en la batalla de Hogwards...los nueve...fueran los padrinos y madrinas de la boda...y eso incluye a Draco...

-Pero Draco no esta en condiciones de...-empezo escandalizada Narcissa

-Lo se lo se...-la corto Theo- Pero ella ha insistido. La ceremonia sera privada y vendran muy pocos asistentes Sra Malfoy...y me preguntaba si podriamos celebrarla en su jardin. Se que esto es extra?...pero Luna ha insistido mucho, y nos gustaria que Draco pudiera asistir...aunque este inconsciente. Seria muy importante para nosotros, entiendalo...Luna no accedera a casarse conmigo si no estamos los 9 presentes...porfavor...

Narcissa no pudo negarse, pese a lo extravagante de la situacion.

-Hermione...eso me lleva a otra cosa...accederias a ser una de las damas de honor de Luna, junto a Ginny?

-Me encantaria!- Hermione no cabia en si de gozo- Pero eso de Draco...

-Tu siempre nos has dicho que puede oirnos Hermione...crees que no le gustaria estar en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos pese a que no pudiera interactuar con nosotros? Asi cuando despierte nunca podra decirnos que no le incluimos- Theo lo tenia todo pensado

-Muy considerado por su parte...Sr Nott- Narcissa estaba aturdida, la logica de las palabras de Nott eran tan logicas y tan absurdas al mismo tiempo que no sabia como reaccionar.

-Herms...eso me lleva a la segunda parte de mi visita.- Continuo Nott- No podemos retrasar mas tus examenes de septimo curso...tu excedencia y tu beca de estudios libres esta expirando y vas a tener que presentarte a tus pruebas.

-Lo se...-dijo la ojimiel con tristeza

-Grenger...crees que Draco querria que tuvieras que repetir curso y que suspendieras por no haberte presentado a los examenes porque lo usaste como excusa?-le pregunto Theo con calma

-No hagas esto Theo...no te atrevas a usarlo para atacar a mi sentido del deber!- La ojimiel se puso a la defensiva furiosa.

-Pero sabes que tengo razon...-Dijo Theo sin inmutarse ante la explosiva reaccion de Hermione

-Ese no es el punto!-Se excuso ella

-Pero sabes que tengo razon...-Theo empezo a sonreir mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento impasible ante la furia de la ojimiel

-No es eso y lo sabes!- Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Theo suspiro, se levanto de su asiento y abrazo fraternalmente a la temblosora ojimiel.

-Herms...sabes que tengo razon. Se lo que sientes...se porque haces todo esto...pero no puedes sacrificarlo todo...seran solo unos dias. Celebraremos aqui la boda, nos reiremos todos y recordaremos viejos tiempos...y luego te vas unos dias a terminar tus examenes. Te prometo que yo mismo me quedare con Draco, y te juro que no lo dejaremos solo hasta que vuelvas.- Le susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo e intentaba consolarla.

Y Hermione ya no pudo escusadarse en mas excusas. Y mientras rompia a llorar sabiendose vencida, y lo que es peor, sabiendo que Theo tenia razon, cedio.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueran un caos total. Luna Lovegood habia posesion de los jardines de la mansion Malfoy con su tipica inocente indolencia que desconcertaba a todos los que no la conocian.

Theo no hacia mas que consertirla y mirarla desde lejos con una sonrisa embobada, dejandola hacer lo que quisiera. La cara de Blaise era todo un poema, sus ojos no hacian mas que ir desde la extravagante Luna hacia su mejor amigo como en un partido de tenis absurdo.

-Theo...tenemos un problema...-dijo Luna con la mirada exasperada

-Que problema querida?- La voz de Theo sonaba relajada, tranquila, como si las rarezas de Luna fueran un fuerte sedante

-Que si no colgamos ramas de Boton De Oro en las arcadas nupciales podrian entrar Yurines salvajes y atacar a los invitados! sabes que los atraen los votos matrimoniales magicos!

-No es un problema querida...-Theo suspiro divertido- enviare una lechuza a los jardines botanicos para que nos traigan tantas flores de Boton de Oro como quieras...

Luna sonrio radiante y abrazo a su prometido alejandose a saltitos hacia los aterrados empleados que organizaban la ceremonia que vivian al borde del infarto cada vez que la futura Sra Nott les dirigia la palabra.

-Tio...eres de mis mejores amigos y lo sabes...-Dijo Blaise con voz alucinada- pero esto da escalofrios...en serio es la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

Si la sonrisa de Theo se hubiera ensanchado mas, la parte de arriba de la cabeza se le habria caido al suelo al juntarsele las comisuras de los labios en la nuca. Fue toda la respuesta que Blaise necesitaba. Su amigo, sencillamente, era feliz. Pero Luna volvia por el sendero al borde de las lagrimas

-Theo tenemos un problema!

Blaise giro su cabeza con fascinado horror. No podia evitarlo. Cada vez que Luna decia esa frase, cualquier cosa podria seguirla. Y Zabinni, que tenia un caso grave de curiosidad cronica, no podia evitar revolotear por los alrededores de la prometida de su amigo para saberlo.

-Que problema querida?- Theo resplandecia

-Que me estan diciendo que mi vestido tiene que ser blanco! no puedo casarme de blanco! no soy virgen!

A Blaise se le salian los ojos de las orbitas.

-Escoge otro color Luna...el que tu quieras.- Theo la cogio de las mejillas y le beso su fruncida frente.

-Pero que color?- Luna no hacia mas que hacer estramboticos pucheros mientras Theo jugueteaba con sus eternos pendientes de zanahorias

-Te gusta el naranja? Ven al altar para ser mi esposa vestida de naranja. O de verde...o de rojo...o de violeta...del color que tu quieras mi Luna...mientras pasado ma na seas tu quien venga para jurar pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado...me da igual de que color vengas. Si no crees que deba ser blanco, escoge cualquier otro, mi preciosa ni ...- Theo ronroneaba mientras Blaise contemplaba la escena fascinado.

-Me gusta el naranja...-Luna habia dejado de hacer pucheros y sin mediar mas palabras se giro dejando a Theo mirandola embobado y volvia a corretear hacia los empleados que ya temblaban viendola venir con sus exigencias incongruentes y les gritaba canturreando que queria su vestido de novia de color naranja

-Naranja? Theo...en serio...Naranja?- Blaise no sabia si reir o llorar

-Blaise...por esa mujer...por mi Luna...iria al altar desnudo con el cuerpo pintado en espirales azules...

-Eso seria digno de ver...pero me aterra que en su proximo cambio de opinion te pida que los invitados tengamos que hacer algo asi para que no se acerquen algunas de esas criaturas imaginarias en las que solo ella cree...-Blaise penso mentalmente en lo qeu acababa de decir. Sonaba mal la primera vez, pero la verdad...si lo hicieran asi seria una boda que nadie olvidaria jamas.

El dia de la boda llego. Ron, Harry, Neville y Blaise llevaban una parihuela engalanada con guirnaldas de flores en la que reposaba Draco. Y lo llevaron al altar como uno uno mas de los padrinos. Ginny y Hermione iban increib lemente ruborizadas con sus extravagantes vestidos purpura, recargados de collares de diferentes flores y sus preciosas coronas de acebo entretejidas con flores de lis.

La ceremonia fue breve, y preciosa. Y pese a los pocos asistentes (no habrian alli mas de 30 personas) todos se emocionaron. La emocion duro poco, cuando Luna antes de que el sacerdote pudiera decirle a Theo la famosa frase de "puedes besar a la novia" Luna interrumpiera la ceremonia.

-Espera Theo...antes de que me beses y selles el ritual, me tiene que besar el padrino!

-Y porque tiene que besarte el padrino, Luna?- Theo la miraba extra do pero no dejaba de sonreir.

-Porque es una tradicion, el padrino es el que entrega a la novia a su futuro esposo y debe besarla como recordatorio de que ningun otro hombre podra besarla nunca mas porque a partir de entonces, despues de que tu me beses, solo podre besarte a ti- dijo ella radiant

-Tienes cinco padrinos para elegir querida...-susurro Theo entre risas, cualquier cosa por su Luna por raro que fuera.

-Ese es el problema Theo...-dijo ella compungida- Que si son cinco tengo que besarlos a los cinco...

-Todos tuyos querida...-Dijo el novio mientras miraba a Harry, a Ron y Neville, que se habian puesto rojos hasta las orejas y miraban a Luna con una expresion que rozaba el terror mas abyecto, y Blaise que no podia dejar de reir y estaba empezando a doblarse por la mitad.

Luna sonrio y se acerco a Blaise, y tomandolo de las mejillas mientras lo ponia derecho como podia le estampo un beso en la boca. Blaise no pudo contenerse y tomandola de la cintura la hecho hacia atras teatralmente como en un paso de baile y la volvio a poner derecha mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que la risa le provocaban

Luna no se achanto, se recoloco su precioso y desconcertante vestido de novia naranja Zanahoria y beso a Neville, a Harry y a Ron. Y luego se acerco dubitatiba a la parihuela engalanada de Draco. Espero unos segundos como si esperara a que Draco tuviera la cortesia de levantarse y cumplir su deber de padrino de besar a la novia. Pero no lo hizo. Luna suspiro, se encogio de hombros, e inclinandose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente, beso dulcemente a su padrino.

-Ojala estuvieras despierto, Draco...-le susurro al oido al dormido rubio- queriamos haber esperado a que despertaras para casarnos. De verdad que queriamos. Pero como no hemos podido hacerlo, quiero compensarte, quiero que tu, y solo tu, seas el primero en saber que Theo y yo vamos a tener un bebe. Vas a ser tio...asi que despierta pronto...te has perdido nuestra boda, si te pierdes el bautizo me enfadare mucho...

Todos miraron extra dos a la novia, que estaba susurrandole algo a su inconsciente padrino haciendo esperar a su futuro marido para finalizar el rito matrimonial. Pero Theo no se extra . Theo lo sabia, conocia a Luna, y sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Luna le habia hecho prometer que ella decidiria cuando y como y sobretodo a quien revelar su embarazo. Y de algun modo, se sentia extra mente sadisfecho de que ese primero en enterarse fuera Draco. Aunque se lamentaba de que su amigo no estuviera despierto para compartir con el ese momento.

Luna regreso con su marido, le tomo de las solapas de la tunica de gala, y le estampo un apasionado beso para sellar su compromiso. Al separarse le dijo con amor:

-Ahora si...nunca mas volvere a besar a otro hombre que no seas tu...

-No sabes lo que me alegra oir eso, mi Luna...

Cuando Luna reunio a todas las mujeres asistentes y se giro para lanzarles en ramo, este fue directo a las manos de Ginny para disgusto de muchas. Hermione empezo a reirse a carcajadas cuando su peliroja amiga se fue directa a Harry ramo en mano y lo agarro de la corbata acercandoselo a la cara para decirle en un sensual ronroneo

-Ves esto, querido? Eso significa que somos los siguientes, asi que ya estas tardando,...

Cuando los colores de Harry rivalizaron con el tono rojo del pelo de Ginny, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Ni siquiera Narcissa Malfoy pudo evitar reir. Nunca lo habria dicho,...pero se estaba dando cuenta de que esos, eran los mejores amigos que podria desear para su hijo. Y los tenia. Aun cuando el no podia estar despierto para disfrutarlos, ellos seguian estando alli.

Poco despues de la boda, Hermione recivio su carta de Hogwards. La carta que tanto habia temido.

-No te preocupes querida- Le dijo Narcissa- Ve a tus examenes, no tardaras mas de tres dias en terminar con los finales. Sabes que esta tambien es tu casa, Hermione, podras regresar si asi lo deseas cuando termines.

-Pero no quiero dejar a Draco solo...-Hermione se sentia en estomago en la garganta.

-No estara solo querida. Yo me quedare con el hasta que tu vuelvas.- Narcissa le palmeo el hombro intentando ayudarla en su decision.

Esa tarde, Hermione preparo su equipaje, y se preparo por primera vez en 8 meses para separarse de Draco.

-Me tengo que ir, Draco...pero seran solo unos dias. Voy ha terminar los examenes para graduarme. Te prometo que volvere...- Se inclino y le beso con ternura. No pudo evitar llorar, y un par de esas lagrimas rodaron por las palidas mejilas del rubio.

Hermione cogio su bolsa y salio del cuarto sin mirar atras, porque sabia que si miraba el cuerpo del ojigris tendido en la cama no podria irse. Sabia que no podria dejarlo. Muchas eran las veces en las que habia recordado como el habia corrido para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Como habia preferido morir a verla herida. Como la ultima expresion de su rostro, mientras el avada avanzaba por su cuerpo exterminando su vida, la habia mirado y habia sonreido. Hermione no podia soportar verlo dormir. Y sencillamente, cerro la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, bajo las escaleras, y cruzo la mansion para ir a la chimenea. Serian solo tres dias, pero Hermione sentia que traicionaba una promesa. Sabia que cada minuto s ele haria largo como una eternidad.

Al segundo dia de examenes, Hermione volvia a su dormitorio. Estaba haciendo los tests con una preciosion mecanica. Sabia que tendria la nota maxima. Se sabia todas las respuestas, pero los hacia como una automata, sin pasion. Usaba la cabeza, pero su corazon estaba en otra parte. Hasta que una voz que sonaba como tambores salvajes y ancestrales resonando en ignotas servas y arrancando ecos de troncos vetustos en forestas sin nombre la sorprendio por la espalda.

-Has olvidado, Srta Grenger...

La ojimiel no pudo girarse con un respingo, para encontrarse el afable rostro del Sr Gak sonriendola desde esa amigable mara de arrugas color cacao que tenia por cara.

-Iuanus Anatman Gak! que susto me ha dado...-dijo ella llevandose la mano al pecho.

-Has olvidado...-insistio el- Prometiste no olvidar, y olvidaste...te lo adverti...

-Olvide muchas cosas Sr Gak...ahora estoy pagando el precio...-dijo ella, recordando por un fugaz momento el sereno y dormido rostro de Draco con amargura.

-Te ayude en una ocasion- dijo el hombrecillo pasando a su lado y encaminandose hacia pasillos oscuros- Te volvere a ayudar...buenas tardes Srta Hermione Jane Granger. Nos volveremos a ver...

Y alli se quedo Hermione. Mas confusa que nunca, viendo como las enmara das rastas del hombrecillo se mecian al ritmo de sus artriticos andares.

_**DRACO:**_

Draco gritaba. Pero nadie le oia. Recordaba haber visto a Hermione saliendo del Lago Negro cuando el la tiro para salvarla de los enemigos que los atacaban en el aire. Recordaba como consiguio perderlos y bajar al encuentro de la ojimiel. Recordaba el rostro de alivio de ella al verle y lo feliz que se sintio al haber provocado esa emocion en ella. Recordaba haber corrido hacia ella, y como Hermione grito, y al girarse vio a Bellatrix alzando la varita. Recordaba haber corrido, con miedo a que atacara a la casta y se avalanzo sobre ella. Y al sentir el impacto de la maldicion en su espalda, lo unico que sintio fue alivio. Alivio de saber que era el el que moriria, y no Hermione. Ella estaba asalvo. Ella vivia. Y con su ultimo gesto se dejo caer sobre ella para protegerla, mientras las tinieblas se dejaban caer sobre el.

Esperaba perder la conciencia, esperaba una oscuridad inexcrutable. Esperaba la muerte. Pero la muerte no llego.

Se quedo flotando, en un vacio insondable. No veia nada, no oia nada, no sentia nada. Solo su conciencia. Y entonces, Draco supo que estaba en el infierno. Toda una eternidad de un erial de vacio absoluto con su mente como unica compa a.

Pero a veces, oia voces. Al princio oia a Hermione gritar. No entendia lo que decia, pero la oia gritar. Y luego muchas voces. En ocasiones, mientras flotaba en ese desquiciante y enloquecedor vacio, las voces se volvian conexas y entendia frases.

_"puede que no despierte nunca..."_ era una voz que no conocia, pero eso sonaba a medimago por todos los costados. Genial...toda una vida de esta desquiciante oscuridad...

_"pero tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer por mi hijo" _madre...esa es la voz de mi madre...ｿmi madre se ha recuperado? Lo siento mama...despiertas de tu locura para verme asi...lo siento...

_"Draco lo siento...ojala las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo...me duele verte asi..." _Ese era Blaise...creo que es la primera vez que le oigo pedir perdon a alguien en toda su vida...

_"cumpli mi promesa...se lo di...le di tu paquete" _Esa era inconfundible...Ginny, esa peliroja descarada...gracias...gracias...gracias...

_"Como directora de Hogwards es mi deber informarle que pese a que once alumnos perdieron la vida, sus acciones salvaron a mas de 450 alumnos, y que la amenaza del Sr Tenebroso asi como de los mortifagos ha sido cortada de raiz gracias a usted y sus amigos..."_ Mcgonnagall. Joder...ni estando en este estado me libro de oir sus discursos. Once muertos...joder...demasiados. Tendria que haberlo hecho mejor...tendria que haber habido alguna forma de que no muriera nadie. Quizas este sea mi castigo por ser un bastardo arrogante que pensaba que podia hacerlo bien. Deberia haberlo sabido...nunca nada me sale bien.

Pero es la voz de de Hermione lo que oia. Todos los dias. O lo que el consideraba dias. Era imposible de saber. La nocion del tiempo era lo primero que perdias en ese absoluta entropia sensorial en la que estaba sumido. Hermione leyendo libros. Novelas, historias, poesia...y musica. Recordaba la musica. Recordaba que Hermione le habia dicho que le dolia la garganta pero que habia gravado lecturas de libros y cuando ella no hablaba, ponia esas lecturas. Voces de desconocidos leian cuentos para Draco. Bendita Hermione...nunca lo dejaba en silencio. Nunca lo dejaba solo. Era la voz de Hermione lo unico que lo mantenia cuerdo mientras flotaba en aquella fria tiniebla.

Voces. Muchas voces...musica ｿuna boda? Oia los familiares ritos. Alguien que decia algo de darle un beso a Draco. Y una voz so dora que le decia que el seria el primero en saberlo, Theo iba a ser padre. Theo Nott se estaba casando e iba a tener un hijo. Y Draco gritaba en el vacio. Desesperado. No sabia como despertar. No podia despertar. Era como estar encerrado y que las puertas de tu prision fueran tus propios parpados.

Pero despues de aquella aberrante eternidad, cuando pensaba que no podia ir peor. Lo peor se hizo presente. Silencio. Draco gritaba. Aullaba. Se estaba volviendo loco. Hermione no hablaba. Y todos sus pensamientos se desbocaron desquiciados, arrojandolo a la locura.

Y si a ella le habia pasado algo?

Y si ella estaba muerta?

Y si su madre la habia hechado?

Y si Hermione se habia cansado de esperar a que el consiguiera hayar el modo de despertar y salir de aquella pesadilla?

Y si...y si...y si...y si...las dudas lo corroian devorando su cordura como una horda invasora que no dejaba supervivientes a su paso.

Y el silencio seguia. Torturandole. El silencio sera su cancerbero. El silencio era su condena. Su tortura. Todos y cada uno de los siete circulos de su infierno particular. Solo, en lo que parecia una eternidad, en silencio. Y su angel de la guarda, Hermione, no estaba para hacerse notar con su presencia y ser el balsamo que lo mantenia cuerdo.

De pronto dos ojos negros aparecen flotando contra la inmensa negrura que lo rodea. Y una sonrisa arrugada flota frente a su rostro. Una peque mano arrugada y con dedos como garfios lo agarran del cuello, estrangulandolo. Y lo arrastran, hacia algun lugar, sin saber si subian o bajaban. Draco no podia respirar se ahogaba, los ojos se le cerraban y mientras unas tinieblas aun mas siniestras y oscuras se cernian sobre el, escucho una ultima voz que sonaba retumbante y arrancaba ecos en las partes mas primitivas y ancestrales de su cerebro:

-Es hora de despertar, Draco Malfoy, me entristece que Hermione Granger no pueda despertar si tu estas dormido...

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron definitivamente, y la luz lo cego. Brutal, demoledora. De un blanco nuclear que le quemaba las pupilas y las retinas. Le dolian los brazos, la espalda, las piernas. Se sentia abotargado, no podia moverse. Estaba entumecido.

Esa aterradora luz iba remitiendo, y algo pesado y calido lo rodeo. Empezaba a ver formas. Una masa temblorosa estaba aferrada a el, y torpemente consiguio alzar un brazo y palparla. Sus sentidos estaban confundidos y no le respondian.

Tardo casi 10 minutos de pesados parpadeos para poder enfocar la mirada. Narcissa Malfoy lloraba aferrada a el.

-Madre...?- Draco estaba confundido. ｿdonde diablos estaba? ｿcuanto tiempo habia pasado? ｿdonde estaba Hermione? ｿestaba Hermione bien? ｿdonde estaba Bella?

-Draco! Dulce Merlin! porfin despiertas! has dormido casi nueve meses!- Lloraba su madre

Draco estaba confundido y aterrado. Casi nueve meses? Habia estado dormido casi nueve meses? Que diablos habia estado pasando?

De pronto su madre se puso seria, se separo de el y le arreo un pescozon en la nuca que lo desperto de golpe

-Mama?- la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente confundido

-Tu! bastardo malcriado y desagradecido!- le grito su madre, apuntandolo con un dedo como un angel vengador- Casi nueve meses! casi nueve meses! ella te ha velado dia y noche casi nueve meses! y tu, maldito estupido, va y decides despertar los pocos dias que ella no esta aqui!

_**HERMIONE:**_

La ojigris termino su ultimo examen, y hablo con los profesores. No queria esperar a los resultados y estaba solicitando que le enviaran las notas a casa. O al menos a la Mansion Malfoy, que lo que ella consideraba su hogar ahora. Cualquier lugar donde estuviera Draco seria su hogar. Por lo menos hasta que el despertara. Y lo seguiria siendo hasta que el le dijera que no la queria a su lado.

Tal como salio del aula, cogio su maleta (que tenia preparada desde la noche anterior) y se puso en marcha para volver a su auto-exilio junto al lecho del comatoso rubio. Fue hasta la estacion y tomo el tren, y cuando llego a la estacion, fue a la primera chimenea de la red Flu y entre llamas esmeraldas, aparecio en la Mansion Malfoy.

Dejo sus maletas en el salon, estaba agotada. Aunque no le gustara usar a los elfos, dejaria que ellos subieran el equipaje, ella no tenia fuerzas.

Pesada y lentamente subio las escaleras y se metio en el cuarto de Draco. Algo llamo su atencion. Estaba hecho un ovillo tumbado de lado y habian varios frascos de pociones y un vaso en la mesita de noche.

Habia pasado algo, lo sabia. Le tomo el pulso. Estaba bien. Draco estaba bien. Suspiro aliviada. Dormido, pero bien Quizas los medimagos estaban intentando probar nuevas medicaciones. Pero le sorprendio ver las pociones que habian encima de la mesa: reconstituyentes musculares, pociones oxigenadoras, reconstituyentes oseos, pociones tonificadoras, tonicos de flexibilidad articular...todas destinadas como tonicos de fisioterapia directa. Hermione sonrio y comprendio: Narcissa estaria preocupada por el tono muscular de Draco, para que cuando se despertara no tuviera que sufrir una dolorosa recuperacion para no perder movilidad.

Tomo un cuenco de agua tibia y un pa . Draco estaba sudando y todo su cuerpo tenia convulsiones y calambres musculares. En cierto sentido, se alegro de que estuviera dormido, si estuviera despierto ese coctel de medicinas le estarian provocando unos dolores musculares terribles...

Lavo el inconsciente y rigido cuerpo de Draco, le seco su blanca y palida piel, y le cepillo el pelo. Ultimamente habian decidido no cortarselo, y la platinada melena le llegaba ya varios dedos por debajo de los hombros. Esta hermoso...siempre que lo veia con el pelo desparramado por la almohada tenia tentaciones de te rselo de verde oscuro, como lo llevaba la primera vez que se vieron. Aunque fuera como Aspid y Gorgona.

Agotada, puso un disco de musica en el peque equipo de musica que habia traido meses atras y con la sinfonia Luz de Luna de Mozart, se desnudo, se puso la camisola amararilla que Draco le regalo hacia ya mucho tiempo, y cediendo a la tentacion, se tumbo junto a Draco y lo abrazo mientras el seguia temblando. Sentia la necesidad de acunarlo contra su cuerpo hasta que se le pasaran los temblores de la medicacion.

_**DRACO:**_

Joder...duele horrores. Mi madre dijo que sentiria molestias...pero esto es una puta tortura. No podia darme las pociones una a una para que recuperara la movilidad normal y el tono muscular...no. Ella insistio en que tenia que estar totalmente recuperado para cuando volviera Hermione. Y me las dio todas de golpe. Muy amable por su parte abusar de mi de ese modo cuando no podia moverme para defenderme mientras me hacia tragar todas esas repugnantes mezclas. Por suerte despues de los primeros 6 minutos de gritos y calambres, se apiado y me dio un sedante. Aun asi, solo ayudo en parte

Me he pasado las ultimas 15 horas con calambres, temblores y espasmos musculares mientras mi cuerpo sufria los efectos de las medicinas, forzando a mi organismo a realizar en 15 horas la fisioterapia activa y pasiva que deberia haber hecho en 15 meses. Siento agujetas hasta en las agujetas...Afortunadamente en algun momento me quede inconsciente.

Pero me senti aliviado al despertar. Mi madre tenia razon, cuando me despertara me sentiria bien, y los dolores habrian pasado. Me habia contado lo que habia pasado en todo el tiempo que he dormido. Aunque lo que nadie sabe...es que no estaba dormido. No exactamente. Y nadie lo sabra nunca...fue mi infierno particular. No tengo porque dejar que se angustien por no haber descubierto algo que me despertara antes. Aunque ni se porque me desperte.

Vaya con las pociones de mama...me siento...me siento bien. Podria correr una marathon ahora mismo. Podria hacer un decathlon. Y despues de mas de ocho meses de siesta...tengo ganas de...un momento...que pasa aqui?

Me giro en la cama, y la veo, dormida a mi lado, abrazada a mi. Preciosa como siempre, con ese morboso camison amarillo que me provoca escalofrios cada vez que se lo veo puesto. Nunca supe que me movio a compraselo pero cada vez que lo veo sobre su cuerpo doy gracias al dios que en aquel momento me inspiro para pagar por el...porque es una vision digna de ser contemplada.

Mientras la contemplo sonrio, y no puedo evitar que mis manos acaricien sus rizos. Eso fue un error. Un error terrible...porque tal y como mis dedos entraron en contacto con ese sedoso pelo salvaje e indomable mi entrepierna se puso en pie de guerra y se revelo contra siete meses de horror innombrable y personal en la que ese angel me salvo de caer en las garras de la mas profunda locura. Mi piel ardia, sentia escalofrios en la nuca. Y mi sentido comun hizo mutis por el foro. Siete meses so ndo con ella...mas todo el tiempo desde el dia que entramos en la torre de premios anuales. Mas todo el tiempo que la veia como Sihaya, mas todo el tiempo que la desee como Gorgona. Todo eso exploto en algun lugar de mi pecho y me doblo por la mitad, hacia su boca. Hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Y me deje caer sobre ella para cobrarme una deuda que mi cuerpo habia esperado mucho tiempo por saldar.

_**HERMIONE**_

No podia respirar, me ahogaba, y me desperte de golpe. Abri los ojos y Draco estaba sobre mi, abrazandome, besandome. Su boca sabia a hierbas mientras su lengua invadia mi boca sacandome del sue con su anhelo para hacerme despertar en una delirante fantasia.

Consegui apoyar mis manos en su pecho y separarlo de mi unos segundos, mientras el hacia notar su fastidio quejandose mientras intentaba volver a besarme. Yo no salia de mi asombro, Draco estaba despierto...Draco estaba despierto y me habia despertado con sus besos.

-Draco...estas despierto...estas...

Me silencio apartando mis manos y volviendo a llenar mi boca de besos.

-Dejame...-susurro contra mi aliento- Ahora no quiero hablar...quiero quererte...quiero tenerte...casi nueve meses Hermione...he esperado mucho...

El seguia diciendo algo. Pero cuando sus manos llegaron a mi busto y me agarro con cada una un pecho y me los apreto, girandolos y acariciandolos sobre la tela del camison mientras su boca se aferraba al lobulo de mi oreja lamiendolo yo ya no era capaz de escuchar nada mas que mis propios jadeos. Habia conseguido que mi mente se llenara de una neblina caliente y que chispeaba, y sentia convulsiones en la espalda que me hacian sa cudir las caderas de manera involuntaria.

Draco solto una risita contra mi oreja mientras escurria su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Y moviendose con suavidad, empezo a rozar su entrepierna contra la mia. Tres capas de tela. Habian tres capas de tela entre el y yo. Sus calzones, su pantalon de pijama y mis braguitas. Y a pesar de todo podia sentir la dureza de su ereccion contra mi sexo. Y me estaba rozando. Como una promesa. Un preludio. Y aquello me volvio loca. Forcejee intentando agarrarle de la cinturilla del pantalon y tironee hacia abajo, hasta que el me tomo de ambas mu cas y con un gesto brusco clavo mis manos en algun lugar de la almohada por encima de la cabeza. Estaba a su merced y los dos lo sabiamos. Me sonrio con esa desquiciante mueca ladeada y lo desee aun mas.

-Aun no...quiero disfrutar esto...- me susurro mientras comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello llenandolo de besos.

Solto mis manos y empezo a deslizarlas por mi pecho, y de un tiron brusco que hizo saltar los botones me arranco el camison. Atrapo uno de mis pezones con los labios y lo succiono con fuerza. Me dolio. Me extasio. No podia hacer otra cosa mas que agarrarle del pelo y acariciarselo mientras el soltaba un pecho y se afanaba en dedicar sus atenciones al otro. Consegui incorporar la cabeza y mirarme el pecho alli donde me habia succionado. Me habia dejado la sensible piel de la aurelo enrojecida y amoratada, y cuando comenzo a acariciarlo, me estremeci. Habia conseguido hipersensibilizarlos. Un solo roce me provocaba escalofrios.

Pero para el no era suficiente. Despues de atacar mi pecho comenzo a descender, lamiendo cada centimetro de mi pecho y mi vientre, descendiendo, con desquiciante lentitud. Hasta que llego a mi hombligo y se dedico a juguetear alli con su lengua, hundiendola en la peque cavidad mientras me miraba como un ni travieso que esta siendo malo a proposito solo por molestar. Yo me retorcia entre sus manos sin poder evitarlo. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Pero me desconcerto cuando mientras su boca estaba muy ocuapada en su vientre, sus manos fueron a mis caderas, me levantaron lo que quedaba de camison, y agarrandome de la cintura de mis braguitas, me las fue deslizando hacia abajo dejandome desnuda ante sus ojos.

Senti como un ardiente rubor me invadia. Nunca habia estado desnuda delante de nadie y el lo sabia. Pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada, no me dio tiempo a quejarme o a acostumbrarme a la nueva situacion. Me cogio de las caderas, me las alzo, y desplazandose hacia abajo con un solo movimiento hundio la cabeza entre mis piernas y solo pude soltar un gemido largo cuando senti su lengua entrando en mi sexo.

Perdi la nocion de todo cuando su atrapo mi clitoris entre sus labios y succionandolo, se dedico a jugar con su lengua como si fuera un caramelo. El primer orgasmo de mi vida me sacudio hasta el borde de la inconsciencia como una brutal oleada. Pero Draco no paraba. Seguia, seguia, seguia arrastrandome al extasis una y otra vez, recrearse con su bocaen mi entrepierna con tal sadisfaccion y dedicaccion que parecia estar susurrando secretos a las puertas de aquel glorioso cielo al que me hacia llegar una y otra vez.

Me hizo perder la nocion del tiempo, del espacio y de la cordura, y cuando finalmente recupere algo de control, no pude mas que estirarle del pelo y atraerlo hacia arriba, hacia mi. No se cuantas veces hizo que llegara al climax, pero no importaba. Podria haberme hecho correrme mil veces y no seria suficiente. Mi cuerpo palpitaba, queria mas...queria a Draco...lo queria dentro de mi.

Segui tirando de su pelo hasta que su boca estuvo a tiro de la mia. Su sonrisa de sadisfaccion me desquiciaba, y lo bese con todo el deseo que el me habia provocado. Su boca sabia a mi placer. Sabia a los orgasmos que me habia provocado. Y me supo a gloria en su boca. Lo abrace aferrandome a el mientras le ara ba la espalda. No queria jugar mas. No podia jugar mas. Lo queria a el, lo queria ahora. Lo necesitaba YA.

_**DRACO:**_

Hermione jadeaba en mis brazos mientras me despellejaba la espalda con sus u s. Dulce Merlin...me estaba matando...me dolia...seguro que eso iba a dejar marca...y no me extra ria que me estuviera haciendo sangrar...pero me daba igual. Solo conseguia enhardecerme mas. Solo conseguia que la deseara aun mas salvajemente.

Sus expresiones mientras jugaba en su cuerpo con mi boca habia sido pura poesia. He estado con otras mujeres. He deseado a otras mujeres...pero nunca habia sentido la necesidad de complacerlas del modo que siento con Hermione. Nunca senti tanta necesidad de hacelas mias como con Hermione...queria poseerla. Queria que ella me deseara tanto como yo...y joder si lo iba a conseguir...Pero aun asi, no podia evitar necesitarla. Necesitaba el placer que me daba, necesitaba que ella sintiera tanto placer como yo, necesitaba saciarla de tal modo que no hubiera espacio en su mente para nadie mas que fuera no fuera yo... Hermione...solo Hermione...

Ahora la miro mientras me come la boca a besos y lame su propio placer de mis labios, y siento que voy a explotar y me abraza desesperada por mas...y no puedo contenerme.

De dos tirones certeros mis pantalones y mi ropa interior salen volando, y cogiendola de las corvejas de las rodillas separo sus piernas y me acomodo entre ellas.

La veo jadear, gemir, y sucumbir al deseo mientras alza anhelante su cadera hacia mi. Me costara horrores contenerme...se que ella es virgen. No quiero hacerle da ...pero la veo ahi, sedienta de mi...y esto va a requerir mas autocontrol del que dispongo ahora mismo...

Consigo apoyar mis manos en sus caderas para hundirla en el colchon y que se este quieta, si se mueve...no podre contenerme. Y poco a poco acerco mi glande a ella. Rozandola, humedeciendo mi miembro con sus humedad. Tan tentador...tan incitante...palpitando...cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Casi un a so ndo con este instante y ahora que ha llegado quiero disfrutarlo. Saborear cada instante tanto como pueda.

Sigo moviendo las caderas rozando la punta de mi pene contra la entrada de su vagina, y la veo retorcerse bajo mis manos protestando, desquiciada por que deje de jugar. Pero me excita demasiado verla asi...

No puedo mas...la agarro de las caderas y tomando aire con fuerza y dispuesto a penetrarla despacio, comienzo a entrar en ella. Hermione se queda rigida de golpe soltando un largo gemido.

Tan humeda, estrecha y suave...tengo que contenerme por embestila y clavarme en ella hasta el fondo de un golpe...poco a poco, me repito una y otra vez. Toco la barrera de su himen y con suavidad lo fuerzo. La oigo soltar un chillido y llevarse una mano a la boca y mordersela.

Jadeo conteniendo todos mis instintos de la mejor manera que puedo y me quedo inmovil mirandola, esperando a que se acostumbre a mi invasion en su cuerpo. Procuro no pensar que estoy dentro de su cuerpo, a un paso de hacerla mia. Procuro no pensar en como deseo montarla y cabalgarla hasta el extasis una y otra vez...procuro no pensar...procuro esperar inmovil.

Pero ella me sorprende. Ese angel de cabellos leonados. Mi gorgona. Mi primavera en el desierto, me rodea las caderas con las piernas y alzando las caderas de golpe hace fuerza con los muslos. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido cuando las oleadas de placer me invaden. Esperando para que me diera permiso ella misma ha hecho el gesto, ella se ha empalado voluntariamente con sus propios movimientos en mi miembro. Joder Hermione...ahora se porque te quiero...tan decidida...disputandonos siempre la iniciativa...eres la unica mujer que nunca me lo ha puesto facil. Siempre eres un desafio...cuanto te quiero...

Doblo las rodillas y la cojo por las caderas, y comienzo a moverme sobre ella. Despacio al principio. Mirandola siempre a los ojos, y ella pasa de gemir con suavidad a agarrarse al cabecero de la cama para terminar jadear con fuerza, susurrando mi nombre en mi oreja.

Y eso me hace perder la cordura, clavo mis dedos en su tibia carne y comienzo a embestirla con fuerza, casi con violencia, dejando que la lujuria, el deseo y el desenfreno sacien casi un a de anhelos prohibidos por las circunstancias. Y veo en sus ojos que ella hace lo mismo. No se cuantas veces llego ella al orgasmo antes de que acabara gimiendo su nombre y terminara por correrme dentro de ella. Pero estaba hecho. La acababa de marcar como mia. Pero no era suficiente. No me sentia sadisfecho. Aun no...

_**HERMIONE:**_

Ardia en mi interior. Su eyaculacion, su orgasmo, el fruto de su placer mezclandose con el mio, estaba caliente, ardia en mi interior, y solo sentirlo hizo que yo volviera a tener un orgasmo. No lo veia justo...yo le habia hecho correrse una vez y yo me habia corrido...no lo se...he perdido la cuenta.

Empece a respirar mas despacio, mi cuerpo temblaba, sucumbiendo a los estragos de la adrenalina. Pero Draco me volvio a sorprender, y cogiendome de la cadera, me dio la vuelta, alzando mi cadera mientras hundia mi torso en la almohada y se arrodillaba detras de mi.

Lo senti volver a adentrarse en mi cuerpo, esta vez de una sola embestida, y me cogia de las caderas moviendose y moviendome a mi. No podia ni respirar, sentia sus penetraciones demasiado hondas, mas profundas que antes. Lo sentia dentro de mi cuerpo de una manera nueva, mas que antes.

Ya no me dolia, solo podia sentir placer, y cuando poco despues jadeaba mientras ahogaba mis gritos contra la almohada, el seguia moviendome y yo no podia contenerme, y movia mis caderas contra el. Sentia sus manos acariciandome la espalda, siguiendo mi columna. Hasta que empezo a gemir, agarrandome de los gluteos con fuerza con los dedos, clavandome las u s, volvio a darme la vuelta. Y las horas pasaron, una tras otra, y Draco me descubrio todo un nuevo universo de placeres...Hasta que me senti perversa...hasta que tuve ganas de tomar la iniciativa...Draco me habia ense do a jugar, ahora yo queria poner mis propias reglas...

_**DRACO:**_

Sudabamos, los dos sudabamos. Tenia todo el pelo pegado al cuello, y mis manos resbalaban sobre su cuerpo por la humedad que generabamos el uno sobre el otro. Perdi la cuenta de las veces que habia llegado al orgasmo dentro de ella. Mi leona seguia ardiendo gimiendose y moviendose entre mis brazos.

La abrazaba por la cintura desde atras mientras la penetraba por la espalda, moviendome con mas suavidad, en un lento y desquiciante vaiven. No podia evitar lamerle el cuello, que sabia dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Ella ya no gemia, suspiraba cada vez que entraba en ella. Sacaba todo mi miembro de su sexo y volvia a penetrarla, despacio, hasta el fondo, solo para volver a salir de ella y recomenzar. Era maravilloso. No podria describirlo con palabras ni aunque tuviera todos los diccionarios de todas las lenguas humanas.

Pero mi leona me sorprendio de nuevo. Se tenso de golpe y se separo, sin dejarme volver a penetrarla me hecho hacia atras. Me giro agarrandome de los hombros y me tumbo bocarriba en la cama.

Me desconcerto por un momento. Ella cambiaba las reglas del juego. Y yo no podia mas que sonreir dejandola hacer. Me sorprendian sus arrebatos , cuando me quitaba el mando de las manos y me subyugaba a sus deseos. Y yo no podia mas que complacerla...joder...como disfrutaba complaciendola...

Ella se ahorcajo sobre mi y apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho hincando las rodillas a los lados de mis caderas, y dejandose caer se penetro ella sola en un violento movimiento que c asi hace que me corra alli mismo.

Y abrio los ojos temblando mientras me miraba. Yo sonreia, y la deje hacer. Mi amazona empezo a cabalgarme. No me dejaba tocarla, no me dejaba moverme, y yo la deje hacer, me deje llevar. Ella montaba mi cuerpo a su propio ritmo, la deje jugar y experimentar, queria saber que le gustaba y como, y cuanto...y la veia ahi, hechando la cabeza atras y gimiendo, subiendo y bajando, moviendo las caderas adelante y atras, y yo deliraba. Su cabellera humeda de sudor flotaba alrededor de ella, sacudiendose contra su espalda.

Empezo a contrarse, a moverse mas deprisa, y yo sonreia, sabia que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez, y la cogi de la cintura y comence a moverme contra ella para profundizar mas, aumentando el ritmo de nuestros movimientos, y no pude contenerme mas, y justo cuando ella alcanzaba su climax, yo volvi a llenarla con rociadas de esperma que me hicieron llegar al cielo. Y mi paraiso tenia nombre...y era el de la mujer que se derrumbaba agotada sobre mi sudado cuerpo.

Respiramos agotados unos minutos antes de empezar a besarnos y acariciarnos con ternura. Mas calmados ahora que la lujuria dejaba el mando al resto de las capacidades cognitivas.

-Deberias ducharnos...-susurro ella con una risita

-Deberiamos cambiar la cama...-contribui yo tambien riendo.

Con cierta pereza dejamos la cama y corrimos desnudos hacia la ducha. Pero aquello no iba a ser tan facil Cuando la vi desnuda, frotandose con mi esponja bajo un chorro de agua, el deseo volvio y acabe incrustrando su espalda contra las frias baldosas de la pared, subiendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza y volvi ha hacerla mia, mientras chorros de agua caliente nos volvian resbaladizos.

_**HERMIONE:**_

Draco tuvo que ayudarme. Despues de su arrebato en la ducha me temblaban las piernas, y tuvo que sostenerme contra su cuerpo porque no podia sostenerme por los temblores de mis muslos. Y asi acabamos duchandonos. El agua seguia chorrando sobre nosotros y enjabonarnos sin sucubir al sexo se volvio un juego. Su piel era fascinante...tan palida, tan suave...su cuerpo era increible...y enbadurnarlo con jabon haciendo burbujas que se escurrian entre mis dedos era un placer. Y el no se quedo atras...creo que no hay una pulgada de mi piel o de mi cuerpo a la que no le dedicara toda su atencion en algun momento...y no se cansaba de seguir haciendolo.

Nos costo casi 3 horas terminar de ducharnos. Y cuando se estaba enjabonando el pelo mientras reiamos de lo que costaria desenredar el mio, me senti otra vez perversa. Habia algo que teniamos pendiente...le debia un peque favor. Y ahora tenia las manos ocupadas...

_**DRACO:**_

La ducha se alargaba...era un juego divertido. Pero mientras me enjabonaba el pelo se me escurrio un poco de jabon en los ojos y me escocia horrores. Mientras me inclinaba para dejar que el agua me limpiara los ojos un roce inesperado hizo que diera un respingo. Mire hacia abajo con los ojos ardiendome por el jabon que aun no me habia podido enjuagar y la vision que tenia delante hizo que volviera a empalmarme automaticamente.

Hermione se habia arrodillado frente a mi y estaba jugueteando con sus dedos en mi entrepierna. Me sorprendio. No podia articular palabra. Aquello era mas de lo que podia desear. Y cuando abrio su boca y la acerco con timidez a mi se , y sacando la punta de la lengua empezo a juguetear en mis ingles crei que explotaria en cualquier momento

Me sentia hipnotizado. Tomo la base de mi pene con su mano y comenzo a lamer la punta mientras me masturbaba. No pude evitar sonreir como un idiota. Se notaba su inexperiencia...sus movimientos torpes al principio. Pero joder si aprendia derpisa...cuando dos minutos despues vi con mis propios ojos como toda mi verga desparecia en las profundidades de su garganta no pude contenerme. No era solo el placer que me estaba dando, no era solo el extassis que me provocaba. Era la imagen. Era verla...era una fantasia hecha realidad...y solo la mera idea de que ella quisiera hacermelo...solo la idea de que ella quisiera darme ese placer...solo que ella quisiera provocar en mi lo mismo que yo deseaba en ella, hizo que me corriera. Eyacule en su boca y la vi abrir los ojos sorprendia, y mi sonrisa de idiota se ensancho. Y lo supe...en ese instante lo supe...en el precios instante que la vi relamerse y limpiarme de mi propio semen, cuando yo aun sufria bajo la ducha los calambres del orgasmo y ella se levantarme para besarme...lo supe. No solo ella era mia. Yo le pertenecia a ella en la misma medida...era suyo. Para siempre.

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.**_

_**DRACO:**_

Mi madre llevaba como unos 20 minutos gritandome. Y a mi me daba exactamente igual.

No era que Hermione y yo llevaramos 12 dias encerrados en mi cuarto saliendo solo de la cama lo justo y necesario para comer lo que nos subian los elfos domesticos o para ocasionalmente ducharnos...para luego volver a caer enredados uno en brazos del otro...no era solo que pararamos de amarnos solo cuando el agotamiento nos hacia caer en un pesado sopor, y que el primero que se despertara despertara al otro solo para empezar a jugar de nuevo y que nos fueramos inventando y cambiando las reglas sobre la marcha...

No, mi madre tenia sus propios motivos para gritarme. Me gritaba porque en algun momento de la semana pasada a Hermione le tendria que haber venido la regla y no le vino. A mi me daba igual. Ni siquiera nos habiamos dado cuenta de ese hecho. Y cuando caimos en la cuenta Hermione parecio turbada y yo no cabia en si de gozo. Hermione estaba embarazada de mi. No necesitaba una excusa para pedirle que fuera mia esposa. Sabia que la queria en mi vida desde hacia mucho tiempo... pero ahora yo era demasiado feliz como para plantearme nada.

Cuando mi madre se quedo sin voz, sencillamente la abrace y la bese en la frente. Y para mayor sorpresa de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, le pedi que me diera el anillo de diamantes tradicional de la familia. Un anillo que habia usado por casi 10 generaciones de Malfoys para pedir a sus esposas en matrimonio. Solo que a diferencia de mis diez predecesores, yo no lo haria por compromiso, lo haria por amor.

Y con el anillo en mano, y sin esperar a las bendiciones de mi madre, pues sabia que a su extra forma ya me las habia dado, subi de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera y volvi a adentrarme en esa habitacion que ahora compartia con Hermione.

Ella estaba alli, turbada y preocupada, y yo no podia parar de sonreri. Hince mi rodilla en el suelo, y con una mano le tendi el anillo.

-Hermione Jane Granger...me harias el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella no me respondio. Solo me miro con los ojos desorbitados y cogiendome de las solapas de la camisa del pijama me arranco la prenda y me arrastro hacia las sabanas con ella bajo mi cuerpo.

Dos horas despues entre risas, tuvimos que buscar aquel anillo, que era una reliquia familiar de valor incalculable entre las el reboltijo de sabanas que habiamos creado en mi cama. Acabo apareciendo debajo de la cama. El siguiente lugar que ocupo fue en el dedo anular de Hermione.

_**15 dias despues:**_

Mi madre insistio en apresurar la ceremonia. No queria que el embarazo de Hermione se notara. Seria un cotilleo demasiado jugoso para todos que un Malfoy se casara de penalty. A Draco le daba exactamente igual. Iba a casarse con la mujer que amaba, iba a tener un hijo con ella, y lo que el resto del mundo pensara podia irse por el desague.

Cuando Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo y Luna llegaron el se sentia radiante. Sus amigos sabian que habia despertado algunos dias antes, y se enfadaron cuando se enteraron de que llevaba algun tiempo fuera del coma. Pero todo quedo resuelto al ver la cara de gata sadisecha de Hermione. Las risas y los comentarios morbosos no se hicieron esperar.

En algun momento, Draco tomo a Luna del brazo y se la llevo aparte. El embarazo de la Sra Nott era mas que evidente.

Draco se inclino hacia ella y le susurro algo en la oreja. La expresion de Luna se volvio radiante, y abrazo a Draco chillando con un histerismo extasiado. Nadie entendia la reaccion de Luna. Nadie, pero el rubio tenia una deuda que saldar. Algo que habia oido en su aterrador sue de siete meses, y queria compensar. Una confesion solo se salda con otra, y Luna no paraba de llenarle la cara con ruidosos besos.

Hermione si se caso de blanco. Y cuando su padre la entrego en el altar, tenia dos madrinas, y cinco sus votos, y antes de que el sacerdote permitiera a Draco besar a su esposa, esta se le escurrio de entre los brazos, y para gozo de todos los presentes, beso a sus cinco padrinos. Blaise Zabinni aprobecho para poner celoso a su mejor amigo, y Theo no pudo mas que abrazarla riendo ante el homenje que Hermione le dedicaba recordandole su propia boda.

Cuando volvio con el que seria su inminente esposo, este estaba confundido y ligeramente molesto.

-A que ha venido eso Herms?- inquirio el

-Es una tradicion, Draco...besar a los padrinos como simbolo de que ellos me entragan y me recuerdan que despues de que tu me beses, nunca volvere a besar otro hombre que no seas tu,...

Tutubeo un segundo, confuso pero halagado, y encogiendose de hombros abrazo a la que seria su mujer para el resto de su vida y sello su promesa de amarla eternamente con un beso que fue coreado por los vitores de aquellos con los que habia compartido la que seria, ahora y para siempre, la aventura que cambio su vida.

Nadie se dio cuenta. Nadie lo vio, pero un hombrecillo con la piel de color cacao y lleno de arrugas, con unas largas y enredadas rastas que le llegaban a la cintura miraba la boda sin que nadie supiera que estaba alli. Sonrio afablemente y asintio con la cabeza. Como si diera su bendicion. Como si todo hubiera acabado como el esperaba. Como si todo, sencillamente, estuviera en su lugar.

Nadio lo vio llegar. Nadie lo vio alli. Y tal como habia llegado, como hiciera el Abisalis en su lugar de reposo en las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansion Malfoy, el Sr Gak, sencillamente se fue.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bueno...esto mas que un capitulo es un pequeño epilogo...gracias a todos por los reviews y comentarios...**_

_**Si se me ocurre otra idea para un fic...aqui me tendreis de nuevo. Si quereis ayudar...siempre me han encantado los desafios, las ideas, los paortes y colavoraciones. Asi que aqui me teneis para lo que querais.**_

_**Y asi os dejo con lo que cierra mi pequeña saga de mas de 150.000 palabras y 42 capitulos en mas o menos una semana...(eso si ha sido un desafio...y de los gordos...)**_

CAPITULO 42: El circulo se cierra

Antares recordaba su primer año.

_Flashback_

_ Entro por las puertas de Hogwards como si el castillo fuera su casa. Era su primer año. A sus espaldas, Scorpius caminaba siguiendole el paso a grandes zancadas_

_ Antares se planto con todos los novatos esperando que a que la normbraran y le pusieran ese mugroso sombrero en la cabeza y la mandaran a una casa. Vio como iban llamando a un monton de desconocidos. Y a un varios amigos._

_-Nigel Longbotton!- llamo la anciana directora Mcgonnagal. El muchacho moreno de ojos almendrados que era la viva imagen de su padre cuando tenia su edad se adelanto y fue inmediatamente colocado en Griffindor._

_ Nombraron a mas gente. Uno tras otro. Y otro nombre conocido salio a relucir._

_-Isabela Zabinni!- Grito la directora. Y aquella pequeña belleza de ebano con los ojos de un desconcertante color turquesa se adelanto. Nadie sabia quien era su madre. Su padre era un soltero empedernido incapaz de enamorarse, pero en algun momento del pasado dejo embarazada a alguna de sus conquistas, y se hizo con la custodia del bebe. Isabella paso a ser su unica obsesion, su pricesita. La educo y malcrio a partes iguales. Isabela fue mandada a Slytherin, y Antares sonrio con orgullo por su amiga,_

_-Stratto Nott-Lovegood!- Aullo la profesora. Otro nombre conocido. El jovencito con cara de eterno astio por todo y por todos, pero siempre con la mirada perdida y soñadora, con su pelo castaño claro siempre revuelto y la corbata nunca bien anudada se acerco al estrado con las manos en los bolsillos y fue mandado a Ravenclaw. Algo que molesto a Antares._

_ Mas nombres que ignororo. Otro nombre conocido._

_-Etham Paul Weasley!- El muchacho sonrio. Habia heredado el cabello rojo de su padre, Ron, pero con un brillo cobrizo de su madre. Y no tenia la cara llena de pecas...era increiblemente guapo. Eso lo habia heredado de la sangre de veela de su madre, Gabriel. Por lo que Antares sabia, se los padres de Etham se habian reencontrado en la boda de sus respectivos hermanos, Bill y Fleur, y pocos meses despues ya estaban comprometidos. Etham era tan guapo como torpe, y eso lo volvia adorable. No se extraño que lo mandaran a Griffindor._

_-James Albus Potter!- Alli vio al hijo de Harry y Ginny...la viva imagen de su padre, pero con relejos rojizos en su pelo negro. Con sus chispeantes ojos verdes. Otro que se iba a Griffindor._

_ Muchos mas nombres...y uno muy familiar._

_-Scorpius Malfoy-Grenger!- Alli iba su hermano gemelo. Su rostro era un reflejo perfecto del mismo rostro de Antares. Pero su cuerpo era diferente. Mas alto que ella, mas fibrado...mas atletico. Y para frustracion de Antares, fue a parar a Griffindor._

_-Antares Malfoy-Grenger!- Cuando la pequeña y delagada Antares fue a sentarse, el sombrero no llego ni a tocarle la cabeza antes de gritar como loco que ella era una Slytherin. Menuda sorpresa..._

_ En la mesa, algun idiota le dijo que tenia un nombre raro para una chica, y que su nombre era tan feo como ella... Un error de principiantes. Nadie se metia con Antares, porque meterse con Antares suponia que Scortpius apareciera de la nada y le partiera la cara al osado que habia tenido la desfachatez de faltarle el respeto a su adorada hermana gemela._

_-Solo para tu informacion...-dijo la palida muchacha con indiferencia, pero sintiendose orgullosa de su hermano, que estaba enseñandole a las malas a aquel desgraciado una muestra de gratuita violencia- Antares en la decimosexta estrella mas brillante del cielo nocturno, y se situa en el centro de la constelacion del escorpion. Literalmente, Antares significa "el corazon del escorpion", supongo que ahora entiendes porque...-dijo mientras su hermano volvia hacia ella comentandole que si ese imbecil volvia a meterse con ella que lo avisara, y el se encargaria._

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora Antares esperaba impaciente. Habia heredado la inteligencia de sus dos padres, no es que fuera inteligente...Antares era brillante. Habia batido con facilidad todas las altisimas marcas y records de todos los alumnos de Hogwards. Y seria premio Anual este año. Lo sabia. Su hermano tambien era muy inteligente...asi como sus mejores amigos...pero ninguno de ellos seria premio anual y eso la deprimia.

Antares tenia muchos talentos, pero nunca fue alguien social. Nunca habia tenido facilidad para las relaciones. No entendia a la gente...y eso la perturbaba. Tener que pasar todo un año con algun desconocido le provocaba ansiedad.

Etham habia intentado esforzarse, igual que Nigel e Isabella para alcanzar las notas y poder ir con ella. Nadie lo habia conseguido.

Antares se impacientaba por momentos. Y mas cuando mas de un alumno de septimo curso la miraban con picardia insinuando y preguntandose quien seria el afortunado que compartiera torre con ella...

Y es que la genetica habia sido generosa con Antares. No era muy alta, pero tenia los rasgos finos y atractivos de los Malfoys, pero la definicion en sus facciones de su madre. Su pelo largo y rubio platinado no era lacio como el de su padre. Caia en una cascada de rizos bien definidos. Era tupido y espeso. Y sus ojos era su aspecto del que se sentia mas orgullosa. Grises como los de su querido padre. Exactamente iguales. En secreto le molestaba que su gemelo compartiera ese rasgo con ella.

Aun asi, no se sorprendio cuando en el primer dia de su ultimo año, fue nombrada premio anual cum laude. Pero la duda de quien compartiria torre con ella la atenazaba.

Cuando nombraron a Stratto Nott-Lovegood el estomago se le retorcio. No es que le cayera mal...era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero el ultimo verano se habia sentido incomoda cerca de el...y mas cuando aquella extraña tarde estaban leyendo en el jardin de la mansion, cuando los Nott vinieron de visita e inesperadamente, Stratto le cerro el libro en las manos, pillandola por sorpresa e inclinandose sobre ella, la beso.

Antares, que no habia huido en su vida, salio corriendo de alli, dejando a un pasmado Stratto arrodillado en el cesped.

Y ahora tendria que compartir torre con el todo un año.

Corrio hacia la torre. Y cuando entraba por la puerta, vio a su madre salir de alli.

-Mama...que haces aqui?

-Eh...venia a recordar viejos tiempos...-dijo Hermione a la defensiva- Por cierto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, preciosa...

-Como si no supieras que iban a nombrarme premio anual...-dijo Antares con arrogancia

-Lo se querida...pero ser un poco humilde no te vendria mal...

Se despidio de su madre y se adentro en la torre, investigando antes de que Stratto apareciera. Y cuando oyo voces en la puerta corrio hacia su dormitorio.

Lo investigo y curioseo ha conciencia. Hasta que un odioso cajon del escritorio se le resistio. Lo forzo y consiguio abrirlo no sin antes hacerse un corte en un dedo con una astilla. Y dentro habia un libro. Un libro grande de tapas azules con enchapados en plata. En la portada ponia SANGUINE con grandes letras plateadas. Lo dejo tirado en el escritorio y le dio varias vueltas antes de decidirsse ha abrirlo y leer las primeras paginas. Se quedo asombrada. Aquello era algo raro. Se sintio tentada y miro el indice. Alli habian cientos de entradas, las ultimas le sonaban de algo...donde habia oido antes los nombres de Aspid y Gorgona? No lo recordaba, tampoco le importaba. Sentia demasiada curiosidad. Y con la sangre que le salia del lastimado dedo, toco el libro.

En otra parte del castillo, Hermione buscaba a Draco. Habian decidido hace tiempo dev olver lo que un dia encontraron. Lo encontro en la biblioteca, encajando su viejo sanguiene en algun lugar perdido de la biblioteca. Se sonrieron, se besaron, y se fueron de alli sabiendo que en algun nivel cosmico y karmiko...estaban cerrando el circulo, devolviendo en la misma medida en la que una vez les fue dado a ellos.

Lo que la feliz pareja no sabia, es que un muchacho de mirada astiada y eterna mirada soñadora los habia visto. Y se colo en el pasillo del que habian salido para ver que hacian alli los padres de Antares. Por algun tipo de azar, Stratto Nott-Lovegood encontro el sanguine, y leyo las primeras paginas de la introduccion con estupor, y poco despues, y solo porque el destino tiene mucho sentido del humor, las mismas palabras que un dia aparecieron volvieron a aparecer, pero con otra sangre, y otra letra.

_CAPITULO 1_

_¿hola?_

Y pinchandose en un dedo y preguntandose lo que un dia Aspid se pregundo (¿y porque no?)Respondio a esa pregunta con un

_Hola a ti tambien, seas quien seas_

Y asi, el circulo se cerro. O al menos uno de ellos. Porque lo que nadie sabia es que una vez al año, Ron Weasley dejaba a su mujer en casa. Harry y Ginny Potter salian de su hogar. Zabinni por una noche al año, no estaba seduciendo a alguna bruja incauta que habia caido en sus redes. Luna y Theo salian de su burbuja de felicidad cronica y terminal, Neville Longbotton besaba a su mujer en la frente y no le daba explicaciones.

Porque una vez al año, los 9 se reunian en la Mansion Malfoy y recorrian las tenebrosas escaleras de caracol hacia la enorme caverna, Draco sangraba sobre el altar, y por una noche, contemplaban el Abisalis. Nadie decia nada. Era un instante sagrado. Y justo antes del amanecer, alguno de los nueve sacaba una lista y leian una lista con los nombres de once estudiantes, doce hipogrifos y diez thestrals. Y se juraban mutuamente sin usar palabras que lo que paso en aquella noche no volveria a suceder. Ellos no lo permitirian.

Con el paso de los años, esa noche al año, empezaron a llevar a sus hijos, y compartieron el secreto. Eran guardianes. Los guardianes del Abisalis. Y asi la tradicion continuo.

Pero ahora, Antares Malfoy-Grenger, que en su momento se obsesiono con el Abisalis, el libro de plata, ahora se sentia obsesionada con otro libro que requeria de sangre para aparecer. El Sanguine...Mientras Antares esperaba a que su extraño amigo respondiera a sus preguntas, no escucho como Stratto entraba corriendo en el salon, proviniente de la biblioteca, ni como subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto a grandes zancadas. No escucho como cerraba la puerta con violencia ni como lleno de ansiedad se sentaba en su escritorio.

_"-Perdona...no podia hablar antes...como te llamas?"_

_"-No voy a decirte mi nombre..."_

_"-No lo hagas...has visto el indice? La gente usa alias para hablar por el sanguine...a mi puedes llamarme Cirro"_

_"-Cirro?"_

_"-Si,...cirro es un tipo de nube, las de las capas mas altas. Estan mas cerca de las estrellas."_

_"-Bueno Cirro, encantada de conocerte...a mi puedes llamarme _**Satevis **_**"**_

_"-Satevis?"_

"-_satevis es la guardiana de los cielos, una estrella."_

Lo que Antares no añadio es que Satevis es la estrella roja, guardiana del escorpion. Era otro nombre para su propio nombre.

_"-Guardiana de los cielos...Satevis...me gusta"_

_"-No pretendia que te gustara Cirro..."_

_"-Lo siento...solo es que me parecio muy sugerente..."_

_"-Eres un descarado"_

_"-Deja de hablar conmigo si te disgusto..."_

_"-No he dicho que me disguste, cirro..."_

_"-No se porque me da que eres una mujer muy complicada..."_

"-_Eso es un problema para ti?"_

_"-No,...la verdad es que me divierte"_

_"-Cirro...eso no se como entenderlo"_

_"-Satevis...es solo que me has parecido una persona interesante"_

_"- Vaya...gracias"_

_"-Y dime...satevis...que cosas te gustan?"_

La vida seguia su curso, y sin saber como o porque, todas las deudas quedaron saldadas. Menos una.

El Sr Gak caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwards sonriendo. Podia sentirlo en sus viejos huesos. El sanguine volvia a casa. Volvia ha hacer lo unico que el sanguine puede hacer...unir los destinos de los que estan destinados a encontrarse. Y el Sr Gak tendria que aguardar de nuevo. Por si el destino necesitara alguna ayudita extra. Y mientras el Sr Gak esperaba, se quedo dormido. Porque ademas de hacer lo que debe hacerse, el Sr Gak tenia otra especialidad. El Sr Gak soñaba. Vivia en los sueños, sentia los sueños. Los tejia. El Sr Gak estaba hecho de sueños. Y en sueños...mientras el mundo seguia su curso, y la vida continuaba como debia continuar, el Sr Gak soñaba.


End file.
